


Nobody Lives Forever

by drhicks76



Series: The Mindfang Journals - The Life and Loves of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, Buckets, Canon - Tie-in Novel, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Het and Slash, Multi, Novel, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Xeno, longfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 209,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhicks76/pseuds/drhicks76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up where “Condemnation" left off, this full-size Homestuck Ancestors novel depicts Mindfang’s discovery of and red romance with the Summoner, her inspiration of his rebellion against the repressive bloodcaste system and the response of Her Imperious Condescension.  Aranea’s web of intrigue and her reluctance to face her past come back to haunt her even though she’s made great changes in her approach to life with everything coming to an end in dramatic fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Lives Forever - PR0L0GU3 and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third and final installment of "The Mindfang Journals"!
> 
> What you're embarking on here is a full Homestuck Ancestors novel. As I type this, it's not actually finished; currently 190K words long, should finish over 200K. Probably take a little over half a year to publish with weekly updates (usually Tues or Wed). Like my previous works, this is an Adult piece of fiction: expect to encounter sexual situations and occasion acts of violence, but then, if you've been reading my stuff, I'm betting you're used to that by now. If you HAVEN'T read the first two parts, "Beautiful Jewel" and "Condemnation", I STRONGLY recommend you do before you tuck into this one; just click on my name. 
> 
> I have done my best to stay "as canon as possible" with these characters, but since Mindfang's journals ended shortly after her escape from the courtblock, there is a lot of room to play with. I try to provide explanations for some things that we see later on in the canon story, but also have some interactions between these characters that may or may not have happened, but are sure interesting to contemplate. I've invested an awful lot of emotional interest in these characters and I hope it shows throughout. Influence-wise, I've been reading "A Song of Ice and Fire" (Game of Thrones, if you prefer) while I've been writing this, so expect to see some elements of intrigue and skullduggery as well as some more explicit scenes. This is a Story with some sex in it, not the other way around, but I hope I've struck an effective balance for readers seeking both (if the sexy scenes aren't your cup of tea, you can just gloss over them and carry on). For the record, I best pull a Kankri again and list what ISN'T here for those easily triggered:
> 
> What’s NOT in these stories: extreme gore, urophilia, scat, vicious torture.
> 
> What you WILL encounter: explicit (but generally consensual with a couple of suggestions of non-consensual that aren't described) hetero and lesbian sexuality (because consensual is sexy), female ejaculation (biological necessity), light bondage, light nookplay, mild BDSM themes, psychological manipulation (Hello! It’s Mindfang!), a few violent scenes (blood is spilled in a revolution), and of course, major character death (the title should be a hint of that).
> 
> Also, I don’t personally subscribe to the tentabulge theory, but if you do, make like Wallace in “Scott Pilgrim" and just pretend they have them if it makes you enjoy it more.
> 
> Yep, there's a Soundtrack; it is very much an integral part of the story! In fact, the first section here is literally a different way of opening with lyrics. While I've leaned heavily on Depeche Mode for important themes in this tale, this one may seem like a love letter to David Gilmour of Pink Floyd. His lyrics are used in some pretty important scenes and I STRONGLY implore you to listen to the first track (00 - A New Machine) while you read the Prologue. What I will do is list for you which songs are in this chapter and roughly where to play them in these notes. The first two (Tracks 00 and 01) come one after the other at the start of the story. Track 02 - start that at: “No! Stop! You fly into rock!”
> 
> Beyond that, welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [Soundtrack](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranded Cavalreaper squad under fire receives a visit from a would-be rescuer, but they are not her target. A friendship seeded forty sweeps in the past finally comes to fruition and a reunion takes place soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third and final installment of "The Mindfang Journals"!
> 
> What you're embarking on here is a full Homestuck Ancestors novel. As I type this, it's not actually finished; currently 190K words long, should finish over 200K. Probably take a little over half a year to publish with weekly updates (usually Tues or Wed). Like my previous works, this is an Adult piece of fiction: expect to encounter sexual situations and occasion acts of violence, but then, if you've been reading my stuff, I'm betting you're used to that by now. If you HAVEN'T read the first two parts, "Beautiful Jewel" and "Condemnation", I STRONGLY recommend you do before you tuck into this one; just click on my name. 
> 
> I have done my best to stay "as canon as possible" with these characters, but since Mindfang's journals ended shortly after her escape from the courtblock, there is a lot of room to play with. I try to provide explanations for some things that we see later on in the canon story, but also have some interactions between these characters that may or may not have happened, but are sure interesting to contemplate. I've invested an awful lot of emotional interest in these characters and I hope it shows throughout. Influence-wise, I've been reading "A Song of Ice and Fire" (Game of Thrones, if you prefer) while I've been writing this, so expect to see some elements of intrigue and skullduggery as well as some more explicit scenes. This is a Story with some sex in it, not the other way around, but I hope I've struck an effective balance for readers seeking both (if the sexy scenes aren't your cup of tea, you can just gloss over them and carry on). For the record, I best pull a Kankri again and list what ISN'T here for those easily triggered:
> 
> What’s NOT in these stories: extreme gore, urophilia, scat, vicious torture.
> 
> What you WILL encounter: explicit (but generally consensual with a couple of suggestions of non-consensual that aren't described) hetero and lesbian sexuality (because consensual is sexy), female ejaculation (biological necessity), light bondage, light nookplay, mild BDSM themes, psychological manipulation (Hello! It’s Mindfang!), a few violent scenes (blood is spilled in a revolution), and of course, major character death (the title should be a hint of that).
> 
> Also, I don’t personally subscribe to the tentabulge theory, but if you do, make like Wallace in “Scott Pilgrim" and just pretend they have them if it makes you enjoy it more.
> 
> Yep, there's a Soundtrack; it is very much an integral part of the story! In fact, the first section here is literally a different way of opening with lyrics. While I've leaned heavily on Depeche Mode for important themes in this tale, this one may seem like a love letter to David Gilmour of Pink Floyd. His lyrics are used in some pretty important scenes and I STRONGLY implore you to listen to the first track (00 - A New Machine) while you read the Prologue. What I will do is list for you which songs are in this chapter and roughly where to play them in these notes. The first two (Tracks 00 and 01) come one after the other at the start of the story. Track 02 - start that at: “No! Stop! You fly into rock!”
> 
> Beyond that, welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [Soundtrack](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**PR0L0GU3**  
  
 _processing approach vector… stellar debris heading zero-two-seven mark zero-zero-four_  
  
1 H4V3 4LW4Y5 B33N H3R3  
  
 _engaging engine to compensate… firing cycle complete_  
  
1 H4V3 4LW4Y5 L00K3D 0U7 FR0M B3H1ND TH353 3Y35  
  
 _targeting forward array to deflect inbound minor object: size minimal_  
  
1T F33L5 L1K3 M0R3 7H4N 4 L1F371M3  
  
 _successful deflection… proceeding on course_  
  
F33L5 L1K3 M0R3 7H4N 4 L1F371M3  
  
 _compensating for pitch correction… yaw correction… stabilized_  
  
50M371M35 1 G37 71R3D 0F 7H3 W4171NG  
  
 _utilizing stellar cartographic model for reference_  
  
50M371M35 1 G37 71R3D 0F B31NG 1N H3R3  
  
 _position triangulation… verified_  
  
1S 7H15 7H3 W4Y 1T H45 4LW4Y5 B33N  
  
 _warning: solar flare detected one-three-four mark two-one-six_  
  
C0ULD 17 H4V3 3V3R B33N D1FF3R3N7  
  
 _determining threat index… result: negligible_  
  
D0 Y0U 3V3R G37 71R3D 0F 7H3 W4171NG  
  
 _adjusting shields to minimize adverse radiation_  
  
D0 Y0U 3V3R G37 71R3D 0F B31NG 1N 7H3R3  
  
 _calculating degree of drift: 0.000001025%_  
  
D0N’7 W0RRY  
  
 _all systems report… condition: normal operation_  
  
N0B0DY L1V35 F0R3V3R  
  
 _help me_  
  
N0B0DY L1V35 F0R3V3R  
  
 _processing approach vector: stellar debris heading three-one-four mark one six_  
  
  
  
 **1.**  
  
    The hovership made its way down the valley towards the source of the distress signal.   _Signals,_  the pilot corrected herself.   _The computer would only pick up the one, I suppose…_    
  
    She found there wasn’t a lot of room for error.  Luckily for her, she didn’t know of anyone she’d rather have at the helm than herself.  Her expert hands flew across the controls as she manually lowered the bulky vessel down beside the crippled one that was calling for assistance.   _I’m sure they’ll be pleased to see me,_ she thought.   _It only took me an hour and change to get here; I certainly hope I was quick enough, though._  
   
    As soon as she had the hovership on the ground, she opened the pilot’s hatch and strode out to take in the scene before her.  There were two of the troopers, likely the commanding officer and the pilot if her analysis was correct, standing beside the damaged vessel.  She turned her attention to the hillside, which was running orange and red with bloodshed.  A small pile of bodies could be seen just outside the edge of a cave recessed into the hill, while three of the soldiers held position at a distance, their rifles aimed at the cave entrance,  waiting for any further sign of movement.  
  
    She approached the orangeblood woman who bore markings that indicated her as a Chief Warrant Officer.  “Status report.”  
  
    “Holy shit, that was quick,” the Chief replied.   “Too bad it wasn’t quicker, though, or else we might’ve had enough bodies to actually fill half of your transport.”  
  
    “I said I wanted a status report, not some half-assed head count, Chief,” she spat.  
  
    The unit commander finally turned to take a look at who was speaking to her and almost did a double take when she realized that her rescue squad consisted of a blueblood wearing the uniform of a Screamarine officer, along with an eyepatch and a long blue sword on her hip that the Chief strongly suspected weren’t merely fashion accessories.  “I’m sorry, ma’am.  I didn’t think they’d send someone like yourself  to attend to our damaged ship!”  
  
    “Guess you thought wrong.  Who are you?”  
  
    She swallowed.  “Chief Warrant Officer Aurine Evinbo,  commander of Cavalreapers Squadron 2A.  This is my pilot, Private Rufioh Nitram.”  
  
    The young man offered a wan smile and wave.  “Hey there… Ma’am!  I mean, uhh… yes, ma’am!  Hello!”  
  
    “At ease, Private.”  The tension pouring off of them both was palpable to her.  “This your first time out of the box, boy?”  
  
    He nodded.  “Yes, ma’am!  Never thought I’d see anything like this right away, though… especially on-planet!”  
  
    Evinbo took a deep breath.  “You’re not kidding, Nitram.  Whatever’s gotten into that oliveblood, she’s taking it out on anything that comes near her.  She’s damn near completely savage.”  
  
    “I suppose sweeps of solitude will do that to someone.”  
  
    The Chief gave her a funny look.  “Who did you say you were again?  Ma’am?”  
  
    The response was a dark stare.  “Lieutenant Commander Despri Tchibi, 8th Division, Screamarines.”  
  
    Evinbo thought about what was said for a moment.  “Tchibi?   That’s an odd name.”  
  
    “It’s from the Eastern Prefectures.”  
  
    Another pause.  “You don’t look like you’re from the Eastern Prefectures…”  
  
    “And you don’t look like you’re smart enough to know what you’re talking about, shitblood!  Now, are you going to tell me what the fuck is happening here, or am I going to have to crack your pan open and read it for myself?”  
  
    The Cavalreaper commander straightened up immediately, fearing her death at the hands of this angry highblood might be far messier than if the crazed feral troll in the cave got her hands on her instead.   “Sorry… sorry, ma’am!  I meant no disrespect, ma’am!”  
  
    Tchibi sighed; military minds were so predictable.  “Whatever.  Will you just fill me in already?”  
  
    “Right.  Sorry, ma’am.  We sent a distress call because our thrust converter overloaded thanks to some incompetent fuckwit at the maintenance shop leaving the power converters dangling, so we had to set down here.  We started looking around and found  this bracelet,” she said, handing the Screamarine the olive coloured wooden wristband, “and realized we were not alone.  We started looking for the owner, hoping to find out what would drive someone to live out here, aside from hiding from the Empire.  Well, we found her cave and next thing I knew two of my troops didn't report back.  And then two more disappear.  I make a point of watching as the next two more go in, and then I see her:  this crazy looking woman came flying out of the cave, grabbed the one with the rifle and tore his throat out with her teeth!  She’s all painted up in red and orange blood, and that just soaked her even more so.  The gal with the lance readied to take her down, but she just leapt from him to her and took her head clean off with no effort at all!  I gave the order to gun her down, but she just went back in the cave!  I sent one more lancer in there to try and surprise her, but she hauled him in and then, a minute later, she starts throwing pieces of him out at us!”  Evinbo shuddered at the recollection.  “I’ve seen some nasty shit in my time, ma’am… even done some, but this was just ugly!  If I didn’t know better I’d say it was psychological tactics.  Either she’s crazy as a shithive rat, or she knows exactly what she’s doing.  I wouldn’t venture a guess either way…”  
  
    Tchibi nodded.  “I see.  And what is your plan at this juncture?  Cut your losses and get on my ship so we can get out of here?”  
  
    The Cavalreaper was aghast at the idea.  “What?  Fuck no, ma’am!  We’re not leaving here until she’s dead or all of us are!   That’s how we do things!  I don’t know if you Screamarines are called that because you run screaming when things get tough,  but she’s got Cavalreaper blood on her hands, so we’re going to have to take her hands with us and get it back!”  
  
    The blueblood officer shook her head sadly at this news.  “That’s unfortunate, but it’s also what I thought you’d say.  If that’s the way it has to be, then so be it.”  On the hill, the three Cavalreapers that remained rose to their feet. Each one trained a weapon on another and then promptly fired.  All three fell in a spray of red.    
  
    “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” yelled Evinbo, which startled Nitram even more so than the sudden weapons fire.    
  
    “I’m terribly sorry about this, Chief,” Tchibi said, moving in behind her.  “Nothing personal, but I just don’t think you’d be able to keep your mouth shut.”   A quick twist of the neck and Aurine Evinbo slumped to the ground, dead.  “Besides, you’re scaring this poor young man with all that yelling.”  
  
    Rufioh Nitram stood agape at what just unfolded in front of him.  He couldn’t form a word if his life depended on it… which he feared it very well might.    
  
    “Soooooooo… What to do with you, boy?” Tchibi asked.  “You seem like a nice fellow, but then, to make the Cavalreapers, you gotta be a tough one.  Somehow I don’t suspect your hands are completely clean.”   She advanced on him; he stepped back and reached for a sidearm.  She could sense that he was calculating his odds of being able to draw on her before she took him down and she knew he didn’t like his chances at all.    
  
    Nitram’s back hit the metal bulkhead of his hovership.  The Screamarine decided what she was going to do and closed her eyes…  
  
    “NO!”  
  
    Both of them looked at the source of the sound.  The oliveblood was running down the hill as fast as her legs could carry her.  “No!” she repeated as she made her way towards them.  
   
    Tchibi could sense the panic in the woman’s thinkpan and took two steps back from the orangeblood pilot, just to show that she had heard and to help defuse the situation.  The tiny feral woman kept coming, though and when she arrived, she placed herself between them as if to ensure that no more harm would be done that day.  She looked the blueblood in the eyes and shook her head.  “No!”  
  
    “I heard you, dear; don’t worry…”  She put her hands up in the air to show that she would not harm him.  “In fact, I couldn’t agree more.  There will be no more killing today.  Besides, he is kinda cuuuuuuuute…”  
  
    Rufioh relaxed visibly and gave her a lopsided smile.  “Hey, thanks!  Uhhh… I mean, thank you, ma’am!  I appreciate thaaaaaaaa…”  
  
    The oliveblood was horrified as he slumped to the ground with that smile still on his face.  She looked at the woman in the black and blue uniform, the obvious question in her eyes.  
  
    “No, he’s not dead.  He’s just having a nap.  In fact, when he wakes up, he’ll think that he courageously defended himself from a mutinous assault by his terrified crew members.  When the real rescue transport comes to find him, he’ll tell them that they were attacked by a wild animal, and when most of them were gutted, they freaked out and refused to listen to the Chief’s orders.  They killed her but he was able to defend himself.  I will need to do a bit of… hivekeeping to make that a viable tale, though.  They’ll give him a lift back home ; probably even give him a medal or something.  Best part is, he will genuinely believe in his bravery.  Hopefully he chooses to put it to good use.”  
  
    She looked at the shaggy haired woman, who seemed appeased by this reply.  “Now, speaking of real rescue transports, we can’t stay here anymore.  You need to get what you have and get ready to roll out.”  Tchibi sensed reluctance from her to leave this place and a question about the identity of her rescuer.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I’m a friend.  Here, check this out.”  The Screamarine slipped her gloved left hand into her tunic collar and extracted a silver necklace.  She showed the sigil to the woman, who looked at it with a mixture of confusion and terror.    
  
    _Oh shit!_  Tchibi recalled that this woman wouldn’t understand the significance of that symbol in society.   _She thinks I’m showing her the irons her matesprit was killed while wearing!  Stupid stupid stupid… better fix this quick._  “No, no!  This is a good symbol now!  Signless!  Kankri Vantas!”  
  
    The sound of that name caused the oliveblood to gasp involuntarily.  After a few seconds, she stammered, “K… Ka… Kankri?”  
  
    “That’s right!  Kankri!”  She could feel the flood of emotions pouring off of the feral woman and it was in that moment Tchibi truly understood that she was actually standing in front of one of the most famous figures of Alternia’s underground religion:  the Disciple of the Sufferer.  However, in order to completely convince her, Despri would have to speak this woman’s name:  a name that very few knew, but one she would never forget as the first time she heard it herself, it was being screamed by her lover from a cellblock as a result of psychological torture.  However, it also marked the turning point in their relationship, from which a short-lived matespritship grew.  She was no longer sure if the more overwhelming emotions were coming from the oliveblood or from inside of her.  With a right hand that was ever so slightly trembling, she pointed at her and said, “And you... are Meulin Leijon.”    
  
    Tchibi didn't think it would be possible for Leijon’s eyes to possibly open any wider.  She nodded her head, her scraggly mane moving with it.  “Meu… Meulin.”    
  
    The blueblood smiled and said, “I believe this belongs to you.”  She handed Leijon back her stylized olive bracelet, which was quickly snatched up and returned to its rightful place.  Despri could feel the lean woman relaxing slightly, so she decided to confirm her own identity as best she could.  She put a finger up to Meulin to signal that she’d be back in a moment, and walked over to her hovership.  A few seconds later, she returned wearing a long black leather overcoat with blue trim.  She pointed to the front shoulder panel of the jacket where a cerulean blue symbol was embroidered on to it and said, “Mindfang.  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.”    
  
    Meulin’s jaw was hanging open now.  “You?  Mi… Mindfang?”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “Mm-hmm.  You might recognize this, too!”  She then gestured to the buttons on her jacket; one in particular was gold but was a perfect match to the gold button Meulin had pinned to her collar.    
  
    There was no longer any question in Leijon’s mind as to who this person was.  She ran up to Spinneret, threw her arms around her and squeezed her very tightly.   Mindfang was looking down at the red and orange smears it made on her coat, but then found she wasn’t terribly concerned.   _This isn’t the first time there’s been blood on it.  It’ll come off easily enough._    
  
    “Th… thunk… no… Thank.  You.  You… come.”  
  
    “I swore to you I would do what I could.  I’m just glad it all came together so quickly.  Now, much as I’d love to keep being hugged, we really do need to go unless you want to see more people die here.  Let’s get what you need from that cave and go, okay?”  
Meulin nodded, and set out back up the hill.  She only went a few steps before she stopped, came back and grabbed Spinneret’s hand.  “Come!” she said, and Mindfang couldn’t possibly say no even if she wanted to.    
  
    As they made their way up towards Leijon’s soon-to-be-former home, Spinneret took note of the carnage lining the hillside.   _Wow… that is pretty damn intimidating.  She does NOT fuck around._  In particular, the red and orange mess right at the mouth of the cave was still sticky; Mindfang did her best to step over it lest she get any on her scarlet boots.  Once inside, however, it was her turn to be amazed:   her eyes took in incredible drawings and paintings that covered the entire interior of the cave, and she almost forgot to breathe.   _I can count on the fingers of my real hand the number of times I’ve been genuinely surprised in my life, but I can officially add one to that number now… Incredible!  The ultimate shrine to the Signless!_  
  
    While she examined the cave walls with wide eyed wonder, Meulin gathered what few possessions she had, but there were two of them she knew her guest would want to see.  She tapped Spinneret on the shoulder and waited until the slender blueblood turned to face her.  Once she had Mindfang’s attention, she held up a black and jade green dress and spoke a single word:  “Porrim.”    
  
    Spinneret reached out and gently took the handmade garment that she had left behind at the entrance to this very cave many sweeps ago; it was still in the same pristine state as it had been then, save for some dust.  Mindfang nodded, and then reached up and pointed to the jade ring dangling from her golden earring.  “Porrim,” she repeated back and Meulin smiled.    
  
    Leijon left the dress in Spinneret’s hands and walked over to a spot further into the cave.  She gestured for Mindfang to join her, which she did shortly after.  The sheer enormity of the number of drawings on the walls almost overwhelmed the Marquise, but she followed Meulin’s finger to a couple of boxes with symbols.  It was tough for her to make out what they were due to lack of good light and the sheer age of those particular etchings, but she suspected her guide would fill her in.    
  
    What shocked her first, though, was the explanation of the other piece of clothing Meulin was holding:  a pair of short grey pants.  “Kankri.”   It took a moment for her to understand what Leijon was getting at, but then it dawned on her:   _these were the leggings worn by the Signless the night he was executed._  There were even bright red spots of his dried blood still on them; she’d never seen blood of that colour before.  Mindfang couldn’t even begin to imagine what the world at large would do if it were known that those still existed somewhere.   _Steal them?  Burn them?  All she knew was that she’d have to keep it as quiet as possible for now._  
   
    The show was not over, though.  Meulin gestured to the faded boxes on her wall.  One consisted of a simple drawing of Disciple and of the Signless; a heart shape was painted between them.  While Mindfang was touched by this, it was the picture beside it that caused her put her hand to her mouth in bittersweet shock:  a painting of someone she immediately recognized as Porrim, and beside that, a heart and the very symbol emblazoned on the front of the jacket she was currently wearing.  Spinneret reached forward to touch it, as though resting her hand upon it would make it that much more real.   _This has been on her wall for nearly forty sweeps... right beside one of her earliest paintings of the Signless and herself._  “I... don’t know what to say...”  
  
    Meulin moved up beside her and embraced her again.  “For you.  Thank you come.”    
  
    They held each other silently for a minute or so, and then Mindfang gently suggested that they needed to leave and quickly.  As Leijon acquired the last of her possessions, it occurred to Spinneret that the oliveblood had no paintbrushes... or paint.   _Oh my... she did all of this by hand... literally!  But what did she use for... Ohhhhhhhh._  She needed only look to the edge of the cave for her answer as to what medium the artist used.   _Blood from her kills.  Gotta admit, she’s resourceful.  I like that..._  
  
    Mindfang was amazed by the volume of the cave; she suspected Disciple may have enlarged it somewhat over the sweeps, but it certainly wasn’t due to needed space for any items she was acquiring.  The paintings covered every single space on the walls.   _Maybe I can set her up with something like this back on the island... which reminds me, we need to talk about that once we’re in the ship._  
   
    As they stepped over the congealing pools of maroon and orange on their way out from the cave, Meulin turned around and from the way she was looking back into it, Mindfang was worried that she would have to convince Leijon her to abandon her home through other means.  Spinneret offered an empathic nudge of calm feelings and the suggestion that leaving quickly would be ideal; Meulin finally broke away and joined her in walking down the hill to the waiting, functional hovership.  
   
    On their way past the disabled one, Spinneret tossed a glance over to the pilot, who was still sleeping soundly against the side panel.   _He’ll be fine till help arrives, but I think I ought to put him inside, just in case something wanders by and makes a snack of him._  As she hoisted Nitram back into the pilot’s seat, Mindfang found herself wondering what it was that had Meulin so anxious about what she was going to do with him earlier.  She lightly brushed against Leijon’s mind, only to find thoughts of concern for the young man’s well-being, which she returned with reassurances that he was safe and should remain so.  With that, they boarded the hovership Mindfang arrived in and settled into the cabin.    
  
    Once Leijon had stashed her meagre belongings in the back, she climbed into the seat beside Spinneret and clutched on to the seat handles tightly.  Her terror at the idea of flying hit Mindfang like a brick; Spinneret continued sending soothing vibes towards her guest as she prepared the ship for launch, which seemed to help, or at least persuaded her to relax her grip on the chair somewhat.  A few moments later, the hovership smoothly lifted off the ground and Mindfang sent it across the hilly terrain as low as she could keep it until she reached the open ocean.  
  
  
  
  
    The water glowed with the bright reflection of the green moon.  Meulin was transfixed, watching the waves pass underneath the hovership, the crests sparkling like emeralds.  She had been completely quiet since they departed and Mindfang prepared herself to break the silence.    
  
    “Soooooooo... Meulin...”  
  
    The woman broke away from looking out the side window and turned to face her rescuer.  “Where we go?”  
  
    “That’s exactly what I need to talk with you about, actually,” Mindfang began.  “I have a couple of safe places I can take you.  The safest of them is an island out in the ocean.  It’s not too far from shore, but so nondescript that no one bothers with visiting it.  It’s a good sized one; there’s plenty for you to hunt, but nothing terribly frightening.  There’s only one other permanent inhabitant there as well... Someone you know, as fate would have it.”  
  
    Leijon’s eyes widened; Spinneret could feel the curiousity pour out of her in tangible waves.  “Who?”  
  
    _This ought to be interesting,_ she thought as she prepared herself for a potentially ugly response.   _This is why I never breathed a word of her whereabouts to him._  “He says he knew you from back when you were in an eduhive together.  He also had a role in... how do I say this tactfully... letting you live, at great cost to himself.  Horuss Zahhak.  Darkleer.”  
  
    Mindfang let the name sit out there for a while.  The sensations she was receiving from Disciple now were mixed and fluid as the tiny woman processed the name given to her and the implications it carried.  Spinneret opted to leave her alone and focused on directing the hovership, although she hoped she’d get an answer before she needed to implement a course change.    
  
    A few minutes passed before Spinneret felt a hand tapping insistently at her shoulder.  She looked over to see Meulin leaning over in her seat towards her as close as she could get; this startled Mindfang and she involuntarily jerked back in her seat.  “Geez, girl... it’s okay!  Relax!  Obviously you have something to say; I can hear you just fine from your chair!  Go ahead, I’m listening.”  
  
    Leijon swallowed.  “Yes, go.”  
  
    “Go where, dear?”  
  
    “Go island.  See Horuss.  Maybe stay.”  
  
    Mindfang smiled kindly; she understood that Leijon wanted to see Darkleer before she made any decisions about living near him.  Considering their history had both pleasant and dark moments, she didn’t blame the woman a bit.   _I dare say you’re going to be in for a surprise, Meulin.  If he puts those huge arms around you, he might not ever let go... if he doesn’t drown you with tears first, that is!_  “That sounds like a plan.  You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.  If you ever decide you want to go elsewhere, I can arrange it, but I think we can come up with accommodations that just might suit you.”  
  
    This resulted in a slightly confused look from Leijon.   _Ah, yes,_ Mindfang thought, _might need to turn the vocabulary down a bit for a while with her.  She hasn’t spoken to anyone for almost forty sweeps, I’d wager.  Maybe she’s forgotten a lot..._ “What I mean is:  we can dig a hole for you.  You can live in there and paint the walls if you want.  That okay?”  
  
    A smile and an excited nod followed.  
  
    “All right, then.  Let’s see what Horuss has to say about this.  I suggest we find you a towel, first, though.  You may get a touch... damp.”    
  
    Meulin replied with a knowing nod, as if to say ‘yep, that’s Horuss, all right.’  She put her fingers up to her blood stained face and started flicking them away and making ‘pshh pshh’ sounds, which sent Spinneret into gales of laughter.    
  
    “Yeah, that’s right!  We’re most definitely talking about the same sweaty Horuss, aren’t we?”  
  
    Spinneret swore she could hear the oliveblood actually giggle.  It was a sweet sound and one she found that she rather enjoyed.  
  
  
  
  
    “No!  Stop!  You fly into rock!”  
  
    “Relax,” said Mindfang as gently as she could.  “That cliff face isn’t real.”  She could tell that Leijon wasn’t convinced.  “That tall chunk of rock you see is a holoprojection... what else can I call it... a fake.  It hides our island.  Horuss built it so no one would bother us.  It keeps us safe.”    
  
    This information didn’t keep Meulin from pressing herself down into her seat as hard as she could as the hovership appeared poised to fly into a sheer wall of solid grey stone.  She closed her eyes as it approached in the front windscreen... and a few seconds later, she dared to open them again to see that there was, in fact, an island below.  A large landing pad was visible adjacent to a tall grey building with a blue arrow-like symbol over the front door.    
  
    With practiced skill, Mindfang guided the hovership towards the pad.  She felt the nacelles swing into a vertical position to help provide a soft landing, and the ship touched down as gently as if it were placed on the ground by an unseen hand.  A few moments later, she shut off the engines and told Meulin to wait inside the cockpit.  Meulin nodded her acknowledgement and watched out the window as Mindfang made her way up to the building and went inside.    
  
    A few minutes later, the Marquise reappeared with a large figure trailing behind her.  Leijon recognized him immediately and inhaled as her emotions began to swirl again.   The Disciple closed her eyes and slumped down into her seat while she tried to compose herself for the reunion that was moments away.    
  
  
  
     
    “I don’t know what could possibly be so important that you would make me trot out here when I’m in the middle of such a signeighficant  project...”  
  
    “Oh, give it a rest,” Mindfang admonished.  “Trust me, you’re gonna want to see this.  Did you bring your towel like I told you?”  
  
    “Of horse!” Horuss sniffed.  “I’m just really at a loss as to what it is you’ve got to show me.”  
  
    Spinneret smiled as she made her way up to the hovership.  She couldn’t see Meulin in the window but sensed her presence; the oliveblood’s heightened emotional state all but glowed to Mindfang’s empathic perception.  “It’s not a ‘what’, my friend, but a ‘who’...”  She sent Leijon another wave of relaxing thoughts and opened the door.  
  
    Horuss wasn’t sure what to make of the shaggy green and black figure sitting in the co-pilot’s chair... until she picked her head up and looked right at him.  Her eyes were unmistakable:  they both filled his dreams with grubhood memories and haunted his nightmares with visions of the horrors he’d perpetrated on her matesprit.  “It... it can’t be!  Hu... Huntress?”  
  
    Leijon nodded; she hadn’t been called that in many moons and the sound of it brought back a flood of memories for her.  She slipped out of the seat and stood in front of the large man, uncertain what she should say or do next.    
  
    Darkleer took a long look at her:  the girl he knew only as Huntress looked thin to the point of underfed and her face and clothes were covered in what could only be red and orange blood, but even through the mess of wild hair, there was no doubt as to her identity.  He would forever remember her large eyes and how they looked at him with horror once and shocked gratitude shortly after.  Zahhak could only wonder how she would see him now with so many sweeps passed.  “I...” he tried, but his throat tightened before he could issue another word.    
  
    Mindfang watched with quiet interest.  She was proud of how Zahhak had gotten his internal demons under control over the sweeps; he only sobbed about oliveblooded catgirls about every other perigee or so which, when compared to how he was when she met him, was a vast improvement.  Spinneret was quite curious how this reunion would affect him; it obviously hinged on how Disciple responded, but she would have gambled everything she had on how he’d deal with it:  a torrent of indigo tears.    
  
    Judging from what was unfolding before her now, she’d have won that bet:  Darkleer couldn’t even speak as sweeps of guilt and grief overwhelmed him and he sunk to one knee.  His long straight hair almost touched the ground as his head dipped forward.  He tried to speak but no words came forth; he was simply overcome and nothing he could do would stop this outpouring of emotion.    
  
    There was, however, something someone else could do and Mindfang even felt a lump forming in her own throat as Leijon gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  She squatted down beside him and placed her head up against his own.  His heaving sobs shook her, but she held her ground and quietly said, “Is okay.  No cry.  I give you.”  
  
    His breath hitched as he heard her speak.  “Wh... wha?”  
  
    Mindfang could feel how Meulin’s demeanour changed as soon as she realized that Darkleer felt nothing but remorse for what happened where the Signless was concerned and she could tell that Leijon was genuine in her offer of absolution.  “She’s saying she forgives you, Horuss.”    
  
    Zahhak tried to absorb the impact of this, and it took him a while before he was able to lift his head to look at Huntress.  Even through wet eyes, he could tell she certainly looked the part:  smeared with blood and feral looking, but once he heard her voice, he was sure.  He could just barely believe it was even possible.  Horuss managed a smile and put his arms around her, a gesture she returned.  After a few moments like this, he whispered, “Thank you.”  
  
    Although she could only sense the feelings of one of them directly, the look of joy and relief on the face of the other was plain enough for Spinneret to see.  It was her own emotions that had snuck up on her that caused her to leave them alone and begin the walk behind the tall gray structure to where her own hive was located.   As she went inside, she had to brush a couple of tears away from her eyes, but she knew it would be far more difficult to wipe away her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Had to do it this way as Ao3 was being bitchy about character length)
> 
> People that need a good thanking:
> 
> My wife, Lynnai, for the awesome artwork that serves as cover art for this piece; see it up close here: Link She has been my "first reader" and while she's not as emotionally invested in Homestuck as I am, she's enjoyed this tale from the beginning (and is, in a way, to blame for it). She's also done another piece of art for the tale, which I will link to at the appropriate chapter.
> 
> My editor, Michaela, without whose efforts this would not be possible. She also writes a pretty good Homestuck story or two herself. Click on that Link if you're not familiar with her work. You'll be glad you did.
> 
> My friend Down Under, Christie, to whom this story is dedicated. She is the first Mindfang/Summoner OTP shipper I encountered and has been reading the early drafts of the story as I write them. I hope that it has kept her interest despite having to deal with art school intrusions into her time! :) She's also provided art for the first two stories; hope this inspires her to more!
> 
> And to all the readers that have taken the time to comment or say hello, I thank you one and all. I can only hope that this provides a satisfactory ending for you. There will be laughs and tears. If you don't like the tears part, blame Hussie. But I, for one, thank him for creating this sandbox and the wicked toys that are in it that I get to play with. Andrew, I salute you.


	2. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a sweep after the events of the previous chapter, Mindfang receives a visit from a close friend that has been spending time with her on and off over the past forty sweeps. Once sated, Aranea tells a story that surprises her guest, and in return, her visitor helps her reaffirm the importance of personal growth and daring to challenge that which is not right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains explicit F/F sexuality. Also, for those triggered by such things, there appears to be a story told about a non-consenual event, but don't worry, it doesn't happen. Part of the character development. 
> 
> Just in case you folks were upset that there wasn't a properly racy scene between these two in "Condemnation", here you go. The important parts, however, are showing how Mindfang has grown beyond using her abilities for selfish pleasures and that Damara is far more than simply a "sex fiend"; she's a lot deeper than she appears to be, considering what she's been through and the life she's living now. This chapter helps set up some events in the future, trust me.
> 
> Soundtrack songs: start song 03 with "And who am I to argue..." and song 04 with "A couple of minutes passed before..." a few pages later.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**2.**  
  
    A kiss on the cheek.  “Aranea...  Wake up...”  
  
    Mindfang shook and started to flail aimlessly.  “NO!  GET AWAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!”  Her eyes opened wide; even though only one of them could see, she was in complete darkness.    
  
    “ <Aranea!  Please be relaxed!  It only me!>”  
  
    Aranea’s frightened breathing began to stabilize.  “Oh... oh... Damara?  Computer:  lights to thirty percent.”  The black gave way to subdued orange hues and Aranea was able to discern her friend Damara Megido standing beside her recupracoon, her dress spotted with sopor slime, although the shade of green blended in well with her outfit.  “I’m sorry, dear; I didn’t mean to get you messy... At least not yet, anyway.  The slime wasn’t doing its job tonight,  I’m afraid...”  
  
    “<You always have such bad dream.  I can understand but it sad.>”  
  
    “You’re telling me...”  Mindfang slid out of the recupracoon and grabbed a towel to start cleaning herself up.  “I’m going to need a shower, I think.  Anyway, I was dreaming that I was a ‘guest’ of the Condesce again.  That one has a tendency of showing up from time to time.”  
  
    Damara scowled.  “<Double sorry.  She bad, getting worse.  Can’t believe you spent so much time with her.>”  
  
    Aranea sighed and tried to wipe off some of the viscous green liquid.  “It’s not like I had a lot of choice in the matter.  At least, I might have at first, but things got a little more... oppressive by the end of it all.  You should know, though, that some of the things you like about me in bed I learned from her.  Does that change anything for you?”  
  
    “<No.  I mean I more upset about how she treat everybody.  This not how it supposed to be.>”  
  
    “Trust me, my dear, neither is your current situation with Doc Scratch.”  
  
    Damara laughed; Aranea couldn’t tell if it was rooted more in humour or in bitterness.  “<Not shit!  Tell me something I not know!>”  
  
    “That,” Mindfang began, “would be awfully difficult, I believe.”   
  
    “<Just because I see some things not mean I see all things!  I not know to go look if you not tell me it happen in first place.  Can’t see future, can only guess.  White Devil still think I look for his stupid shame globe; still so stupid.  It give me time to visit you.  So, what new this sweep?>"  
  
    Serket thought about the white sphere, locked away in a box along with her journal deep in Darkleer’s basement, where it remained completely useless to her now.  “Hmmmmmmmm... Let me have that shower first and I’ll tell you all about it!  It’s been a strange one!”  Aranea walked over to her ensuite and slid the door of the shower open to find it was not only running with hot water, but that Damara was already inside, undressed and waiting.   “You know, I’ll never get used to that.”  
  
    Megido smiled.  “<I been doing it long time and I still not used to it either.  Oh well!  Mind never!  Come touch each other; we both feel better.>”  
  
    “And who am I to argue with thaaaaaaaat?”  Aranea slid the door closed behind her and let both the warm water and her time-travelling guest embrace her.  Wetness flowed over her and from her as Damara’s mouth and hands made their way across her skin and inside of the places that they were welcomed.  While she had never quite duplicated Megido’s abilities in accepting larger items into her seedflap with ease, she certainly was never more capable of taking what Damara gave her than when in the shower:  between the relaxing heat of the steam and the arousal from having her horns and lips and neck and nipples and nub massaged by that red tongue, she felt as though she needed nothing else in the world except to be filled with whatever her friend chose to fill her with.  
   
    Mindfang sat back onto the bench that protruded from the wall of the shower, grabbed the back of Damara’s head with her natural right hand and pulled her in closer to her blue lips, which were licked fiercely and without question.  This was what Aranea enjoyed most about the Handmaid’s visits:  there was no need for preamble or posturing; there was only shared pleasure without need to consider whether this quadrant or that needed representation.  Damara could stimulate her in red ways, as with the current sucking and licking of her aching blue nub, or flirt with black, as the sudden insertion of two fingers into her nook and scratching of sharp red fingernails of her other hand down the inside of her thigh demonstrated.  Aranea pulled lightly on Damara’s hair, now long and loosened from its usual tight buns, and pushed her face in even closer while daring her to plunge that expert tongue inside of her as well.    
  
    “<You lucky water hitting my back, lady!  I breathe through nose.  Things I do to make you squee.>”  
  
    “And I appreciate every one of them... Now let me have it!”  
  
    Aranea tipped her hips forward as Damara obliged and pushed her tongue as deeply within her as she was capable of doing.  Megido’s left hand took Mindfang’s nub between two fingers and gently squeezed while the two inside Aranea’s nook vibrated.  All of this in concert was almost too much for the blueblood to handle, but handle it she did until the sensations became so intense, she almost forgot to breathe when the waves overtook her and Aranea added her distinct blue to the colour of the water that swirled on the floor of the shower.  All of the anguish and fear still lingering in her thinkpan flowed out of her with her cerulean release and she braced her metallic left hand on Damara’s shoulder to steady herself while she recentered her mind.    
  
    “You... are so fucking good at that... I don’t even want to know how you got that way.”  
  
    Megido licked some of the blue from her lips and then tipped her head back into the water to let it wash the rest from her face.  “<Why not?  It hell of story.  Story could be called ‘Sex: It Keep Happening’.  There worse story out there.>”  
  
    Aranea shivered, even though the warm water still covered her.  “I guess you’re right.  Now... your turn.  How do you want it?  I ask because it doesn’t matter to me how you get it.  You’re just gonna get it.  I’ll let you pick.”    
  
    “<Let me, you say?>” Damara laughed; it reminded Mindfang of her own for some reason.  “<Okay... I kneel down bend forward and I let you put shower head in my flap while I let you lick and touchee.  How that sound?>”  
    
    Mindfang reminded herself that Megido was nothing like anyone she’d ever spent time in bed with... or out of it, for that matter.  Trying to dominate would only get her so far.  “Works for me.  Show me what you got.”    
  
    While Damara turned around and leaned forward, Serket stood up on shaky legs and disconnected the shower head from its mount.  She kneeled down behind Megido and was immensely thankful for the soft rubberlike floor she installed in this showerblock.   _Our knees would have been completely wrecked on a hard surface, and who wants that when they’re trying to enjoy themselves?_   
  
    “ <Make sure you turn it to hard massage setting!  I want to feel it!>”  
  
    Aranea complied and felt the water pulse rapidly into her palm.   _Whoooooooo... She’s definitely going to feel that!_  She knew better than to ask if Damara would need any help or warm up; she knew full well of Megido’s abilities after their encounters over the sweeps.   _She’s so strong down there; she can be as tight or as relaxed as she needs to be.  I’m good, but she’s damn good..._ “All right, then... you asked for it!”  Aranea slid the shower head into the rustblood’s seedflap and watched the water overflow out of it and pour down over her nub.   _I see now... Damara, you never cease to impress me._  
  
    “ <Mmm...  so fine.   I feel for sure...  You add to it now...>”  
  
    “Damn right I will!”  Serket reached behind her and grabbed a small bottle of soap and poured some on her fingers.  Using the water that was rushing out of Damara, she worked it into a slick lather and used it to clean her friend from stem to stern.  Then, using handfuls of the same water, she rinsed her off.    
  
    By this point, Mindfang recognized that Megido had mentally slipped off into that place she always did, muttering words that lacked any sort of comprehension to Aranea’s auricular sponge clots.   _Fucking creepy... but kinda hot, too!_  Aranea took her first two fingers of her mechanical left hand and slid them in around Damara’s dark red nub, straddling it on either side.  She then set them to vibrate and to slightly heat up, which served to make Megido mutter even louder.   _Gotta thank Horuss for that one, she thought.  Now, what to do with the other hand..._  
  
    Aranea again cupped a handful of water from Damara, which was now taking on a pinkish tinge, and let it pour down over the tiny woman’s backside before most of it rejoined the flow from her seedflap.  Following that, Mindfang grabbed onto Megido’s right cheek, lightly dug her nails in, and pulled it to the side, which created enough room for her to slide her tongue in.  As she started to slowly lick the space between her flap and her nook, the sounds coming from Damara increased in volume and intensity, which spurred Aranea to do it again.   She let her tongue explore ever place it could, slipping in and out of her red nook and down to her swollen maroon seedflap, and all she could understand from the woman she was inflicting this intense pleasure on were numerous crude euphemisms and repeated pleas for sexual release.  “You just keep on saying fuck words, my dear...” Aranea purred.  “I can tell by the way you’re squeezing that you’re going to push this shower head right on out when you make it there!  You’re already so close...”  Another long lick and she felt Megido’s whole body shaking.  “That’s it... Let it all go like you got me to do for you... You deserve this...”  Another sweeping lick.  And another.  “Just let go for meeeeeeee...”  
  
    Damara’s head snapped up and her nails dug into the floor of the shower as she howled something completely unintelligible just before squeezing the shower head from her body in a jet of reddish water; the force with which it collided with Mindfang’s abdomen surprised her.  Aranea withdrew her metal hand and Megido slumped to the side, still quietly muttering away, but in a much more blissful tone of voice.    
  
    Aranea rose and stretched her long legs, then proceeded to rinse the shower down.  She found herself having to resist the urge to give Damara a playful spray with it, but remembered that it was on a strong setting and despite it just having resided in her most sensitive place mere moments ago, she felt it wasn’t a good idea to pester someone who so rarely got to experience shared joy with someone else.   _Although I’m still uncertain of the actual frequency of it,_ she thought, _Time is a strange thing to someone like her._  
   
    Unable to stop herself any further, Aranea switched the pressure to a fine mist and let the warm water rain down on her friend, who sighed contentedly.  She fell to her knees alongside Megido’s outstretched form and placed a kiss on the side of her face, where a damp string of hair was splayed haphazardly across her cheek.  “I hope you found that satisfactory, dear.  Shall we make our way to the bed now?”  
  
    Mindfang offered her hand and Damara reached up and took it to use as balance while she righted herself.  Once they were both standing, Aranea replaced the shower head (after doing her best to clean it first) and they slid the door open to find blue towels to dry off with.    
  
    Instead of a robe, Aranea selected her long leather coat from a hook outside the showerblock; the familiar scents and weight of it enveloped her as she slung it around her shoulders and put her arms into the sleeves.  Damara didn’t bother putting anything on at all, but simply took her towel, walked over to the bed and sat down to wait for Mindfang to join her.    
  
    A couple of minutes later, Aranea returned from the livingblock with two glasses in hand to find Damara engaged in one of her preferred methods of relaxation:  smoking greenweed.  “You know, if it was anyone else but you, I’d suggest we go outside for that.”  
“<Hey, sit down, relax, smoke with me.  Your hive air system fix it anyway.  Beside, you have story to tell.>”  
  
    Mindfang shrugged, downed the contents of her glass in three swallows, and then sat down on the bed with her back to the wall.  She passed Damara her drink and said, “Put the ashes in my empty cup, then.  I don’t have a hivekeeper as the droids do most of the work, but I’m sure I’d have an opening for you if your current employer could be persuaded to let you come work for me...”  
  
    Damara smiled and lay back against Mindfang’s chest.  She took a deep drag off of her green cigarette, tipped the ash into the receptacle presented and passed it to her host.  “<Last time I check, you had two opening.  I check pretty recently, too.>”  
  
    Aranea laughed; she found this more therapeutic than anything the smoke would provide her, but she wasn’t going to decline the offer.  “Your counting abilities remain unmatched, Damara.”  
  
    “<As for my employer, I give his left globe, if he had any, to be with you more instead.  Can’t even be kismesis with him because no fuck at all.  Every time I try kill him, he live.  Then he put me underwater or in space or in ice.  One of few time I actually feel pleasure is time with you.  I look forward to be with you.>”  
  
    Mindfang exhaled and returned Damara’s smoke.  “That means a lot to me.  Thank you.”  She watched Megido take a sip of her drink and another hit.  “Listen... I have to ask you something.”    
  
   Damara said nothing but lifted her head, made an adjustment to her hair and looked at Aranea expectantly.    
  
    “What exactly are... we, anyway?”   
  
    A thoughtful pause.  “<Carbon-based organism that develop from...>”   
  
    “You know what I’m talking about.  You and I.”  
  
    Another lull.  “<Why this have to be about quadrants?  I thought you not interested in that anymore.>”  
  
    “I’m not... Not exactly, I guess,” Aranea continued.  “I mean, you being what you are and doing what you do, and I certainly wouldn’t dare to expound on precisely the true nature of what that is, I’m just curious what can we be?”  
  
    Damara set her drink down, and then wet her fingers to extinguish her cigarette.  Aranea was worried she had upset her friend and that she was preparing to leave, but instead, Megido reached over and began gently sliding her hand back and forth down Mindfang’s thigh.  “<What we are is, in some way, opposite of what Signless and Disciple were.  Understand?>”  
  
    Aranea wasn’t expecting that response but then, most things the Handmaid said were more than just a little on the cryptic side in her opinion.  “Only somewhat.  You may need to explain a little further.”  
  
    “<Peruse this:  Signless and Disciple said to have love that transcend all quadrants.  They were mostly very red but on occasion, was said they had some black, too.  Hard to believe?>”  
  
    Mindfang laughed, louder than she would have liked.  “Not in the slightest!”  
  
    “<What you mean?>” Damara was genuinely piqued by Aranea’s response.  
  
    “You finish your story first, dear.  I’ve got a doozy for you when you’re done.  Please, I need to hear what you have to say.”    
  
    “<You see, because who I am, I cannot be matesprit,>” Megido continued.  <“I don’t know if I could do good enough job as moirail, either.  No time for auspistice or kismesis either, which funny ha-ha, but is truth.  Yet, I feel for you very strong, but I know two thing:  you get new matesprit soon and I can only be with you now and then.  Not enough for good relationship, even pale.>”  She stopped for another sip of the rum Mindfang brought her, and then returned it to the nightstand.  “<So what you and I have is no quadrant.  We more than just wham-bam-thankee-scram, but there not way to describe in our culture.  We been this way for forty sweep now.>” She switched to standard Trollish for a moment.  “Are you okay with that?”  
  
    Aranea closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Damara’s hair and gently along her long, curved horns.  “More than okay.  I just... wanted to know what you thought of it all.  Usually when you show up, it’s such a whirlwind and we spend your visits getting each other off and hardly talking.  Not going to lie, though:  I desperately needed that.  It’s been way too long.  These last forty sweeps I’ve spent teaching at the Military Academy have been helpful in that I’ve learned so much about what I need to, but it doesn’t leave much time for… entertainment.   I mean, sometimes I get a chance when I’m teaching or flying  but I don’t get to develop any true red or black feelings for anyone there.  Rivalries, sure, but they rarely evolve into anything pitch.  And as for red or pale... the other two people on the island have pale wrapped up with each other, and there’s no way I’m gonna flush red for Horuss, unlike SOME people in this room...”  
  
    Damara’s face displayed a rather devious grin.  “<Come on, it was FUN, no?  I told you he toting big gun!>”  
  
    “We had to get him SO drunk, Damara!  His ‘big gun’ barely worked!”  
  
    “<But he was cute about it!  I think it really make his day!  You hear sounds he make?>”  
  
    Mindfang shivered.  “Yeah, I did.  Not as hot as I’d hoped it would be.  Listen, that was all you; I really wanted no part of that.  Maybe I just couldn’t get into it because I knew I couldn’t mess with his memory like those lower on the hemospectrum than I.”  
  
    “<MOST of them...>” Megido added.  Her smile went from devious to downright nasty.  “<You remember what happen first time you try that on me?>”  
  
    Aranea opened her jacket slightly to show Damara that the result of her revenge was still a permanent part of her skin.  “How could I forget?  The bite marks on my tit are more than enough of a reminder, thank you very much.”  
  
    “<We equals.   Maybe not in blood but as people; I not want you to forget that so I remind you with my teeth.  I like you because blood colour not matter to you.  That make you different than so many.>”  
  
    “I’d like to hope so.  I really wish more people felt the same way.  You should hear the bloodtypist garbage I have to put up with at that school.   Those below me don’t trust me, and those above don’t take what I have to say seriously.”   
  
    Megido raised an eyebrow.  “<Trust me, it much harder being lowblood.  No one care what you say.  This need change.  I think you can be part of change.>”  
  
     “I’d like to hope so.  Really, I would.  Boy, I wish I had some more rum handy...”  
  
    A very quick flash of light and not only was the bottle, as well as a clean glass beside her, but Damara now had a questioning look on her face.  “<Wait, you just said OTHER two people on island.  Who other?  There three now?>”  
  
    Mindfang reached over and poured herself another drink.  “Heh heh... You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
  
    “You try me.”  Megido closed her eyes and relaxed back against Aranea’s chest again.    
  
    “You know the couple you just sort of compared us to?  The Signless and his Disciple?”  
  
    Damara nodded.  “<Of course.  What you getting at?>”  
  
    Aranea was almost as excited as a schoolgrub desperate to tell a playblock secret.  “Well, think of it this way:  only one of them is still alive, right?  Well, get this:  she’s now living in a cave about two minutes walk away from here.  What do you have to say about that?”  
  
    “<You so full of shit it a wonder your eye still blue!>”    
  
    “Nope.  Not making this up.  I couldn’t possibly be more serious.  And...”   
  
    Another flash, and now Damara was wide-eyed.  “<You not full of shit!  I saw you guys dig big hole for her in side of island!>”  
  
    Mindfang took a slow sip.  “You need to be more trusting, you know.”  
  
    “<Maybe I just want see for myself.  So, what your story?  How long she here now?>”   
  
     “Just under a sweep.  I got the call to come and help her out about a perigee after I saw you last.  Frankly, I wasn’t sure it would ever happen, but one evening, there it was.  I jumped in my hovership and listened in on the comms to find out what was going on.  Had to knock off a few Cavalreapers to pull it off, but she’d already put a serious dent in their numbers by the time I arrived.  She insisted I keep one alive for some reason, so I did; I gave him a story and left him there for the real rescue squad to find.”  
   
    Damara made a soft sound of understanding.  “<Okay.  So, what she like?>”  
  
    Aranea considered her reply.  “Quiet.  Her vocabulary has regressed significantly, but she communicates with a combination of what words she remembers and some odd hand gestures.  Even in the past sweep, though, she’s showing improvement.  Personality-wise, she’s generally quite reserved; she can disappear for a week or two now and then, but she’s also surprisingly playful.  I haven’t seen her interact with anyone but Horuss and I, who she’s very comfortable with.”  
  
    “<How comfortable?>”  
  
    A sly grin appeared on Mindfang’s face.  “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”  
  
    “<Hey... it me.  What you think?>"  
  
    “I think,” Aranea began, “that you want to hear a saucy tale about her and I, am I right?”  
  
    “<Just start telling story.  I think I find it interesting from what you say so far...>”   Damara’s hand idly began to brush against the space between her thighs in anticipation.    
  
    Mindfang took notice of this, and took a deep breath.   _Hoooooooo boy... What’s she going to think of me after she hears this?_  “Okay, then.  Once we got her cave set up, she would often join Horuss and I for meals and we would tell stories about our adventures.  Granted, it was mostly me doing the talking as Horuss was about as thrilling as a dead hoofbeast and she had about six words at her disposal, or at least it seemed that way.”  
  
    “ <Yeah, big shock.  Blah, blah, blah, all the time.  That the Aranea way.>”  
  
    Mindfang’s eyes narrowed and she gave the Handmaid a gentle punch on the shoulder.    
“You’re just saying that because it’s true.  Anyhow, she would listen raptly to every word.  I could tell that there were most definitely pale leanings between her and Horuss by the way they would sit beside each other.  She would occasionally fall asleep on his lap, which was the most wonderful thing because you could just see the way his face would light up.  Having her here has changed him so much, Damara; you should see him now.”  
  
    "<Mmm... I will.  You say it just pale, right?>"  
  
    “As pale as it comes, have no fear.  I know pale when I see it, dear.”  
  
    Megido raised her eyebrows.  “<That so?  You see kind of blurry when it come to one oliveblood.>”  
  
    Aranea silently considered what was just said before she continued. “You’re right, of course.  Can’t even deny that.  Might even have had something to do with what finally transpired.”  
  
    “<Ahh.  Now we get to good part.>”  Her red-nailed hand began to move again.    
  
    “Let’s see if that’s what you say when I’m done.  Anyway, sometimes it would be sunup when we’d be done talking, so I would carry the sleeping woman back to her cave and put her on her bed.”  
  
    Damara looked up at Aranea.  “<That all?  Please tell me that not all.>”  
  
    Mindfang chuckled.  “Not even close.  Patience, my dear; we’re getting there in due time.”  
  
    “<If you say so...>”  
  
    “Anyway, over the next few perigees, I had to admit that I was getting a bit restless.  School was out and I found myself wishing I was on the open seas again, rolling on the waves and satisfying my appetites whenever and wherever it pleased me to do so.  And, of course, I had a less-than-gentle reminder of someone who once rode alongside of me on those nights of wonder every single time I looked at Meulin.  It had been far too long since I’d spent time with someone that way and desire was starting to well up inside me and no toy or tool was going to scratch that itch.  You know where I’m coming from, don’t you?”  
  
    Damara’s fingers were now moving in tight circles over her lower lips.  “<I know like you know.  This why I like you.>”    
  
    “Exactly!  Well, I began to think that if my own needs were starting to overwhelm me at only a couple of weeks, I couldn’t even begin to imagine how cripplingly powerful someone’s desires would be if they hadn’t been with someone in forty damn sweeps!”   
  
    Megido shivered at the thought and continued her ministrations.    
  
    “So, one sunrise, I walked with her back to her cave.  We had just finished watching some terrible romcom and Meulin was quite awake this time, and surprisingly chatty... As much as she could be, I suppose.  She was actually being rather tactile; she would touch my arm and talk excitedly with her hands.  I had a pretty good idea what she was trying to communicate because I could feel her emotions rather plainly.  I suspect she may have had a glass or two of the applewine because she going on about all these feelings and how she wished this person ended up red with this one and black with that one.  Anyway, we went inside... I hadn’t been in there since we dug the hole and got her set up, but she was already starting to make it her own.  She had paintings already on most of the walls but I could see she was much more organized about it this time...”  
  
    “<That great.  Glad you art critic now.  Get on with story.>”  
  
    Aranea brushed a stray hair from her face.  “Right, yes... Next thing I know, she puts on the glowglobe and we sit down on her bed.  She waves her hand to get me to take a look at what she’s done with the place; her hand moves across my chest, quite likely by accident.”  
  
    “<Mmm... And then?>”  
  
    “Well, I’m getting mixed signals from her. She’s happy I’m there, and feeling more relaxed than she probably has in some sweeps.  She’s wearing the dress Porrim made her, but it’s all clean and repaired now, and she actually smells nice... she’s been using my soap, of course.  I reached my hand up and swept her hair back, which caused her to look at me.”  
  
    Damara took a deep breath.  “<And then?>”  
  
    Mindfang smiled tightly as the memory flashed through her thinkpan, but Megido couldn’t see it.  “And then?  Then as she looked at me with this strange expression on her face, I leaned in and kissed her!  She didn’t do much at first; she didn’t close her eyes... Her emotions were all over the place.”   
  
    “<Ohhh... And thennnn?”>  
  
    “And then I went for it!  I reached over and placed by left hand on her chest and used my right one to stroke her ear.  I pressed in and slipped my tongue into her mouth...  Gods, I wanted her so badly, you have no idea.  I was aching to hold her and see what she was like to love.”  
  
    “<And thennnnnnnnnn?>”  
  
    “You really want to know?”  
  
    “<Fuck yes!  Tell me!>” Damara’s hand was in full flight now.  
  
    Aranea swallowed.  “Fine, then.  She suddenly pushed me right off the bed and yelled ‘NO!’  I went crashing to the floor and landed square on my ass!”  
  
    Megido suddenly stopped for a moment.  “<What?  Really?>”  
  
    “For real.  She put her head down and said ‘No.  Not like that.’”    
  
    “<So what you do?>” Damara cautiously resumed what she was doing.  
  
    “You sure you want to know?”  
  
    Megido’s horns kept her from turning her head fully, but she was looked back at Mindfang as best she could.  “<Hell fucking yes!>”  
  
    This time, it took Aranea a few seconds before she resumed her tale.  “Not gonna lie to you, I was NOT impressed at being rebuffed like that.  I felt a cold rage build up inside and there was that hunger, bare and savage.   I reached out and seized her mind in mine.  There was no resistance at all.  I hadn’t been with someone in PERIGEES.  You must understand how that feels...”  
  
    “<Oh, I know... Curious where you go with this...>”  
  
    “Then I’ll tell you.  I had her strip down in no time flat.”  
  
    "<”I see!  And then?>"  
  
    “And then I had her lay back on her bed, put her arms behind her head, and prepare for what was coming to her.  My blood was almost boiling.  Oh, how I wanted her...”  
  
    “<And thennnn?>"  
  
    “And then I dropped down in front of her and put my hands on her thighs...”  
  
    “<Uh huh!  And thennnnnnnn?>”  
  
    Aranea gave a short laugh.  “And then?  And then I couldn’t do it!  I couldn’t do that to her!  What the hell would Porrim have thought?  It didn’t feel right and I stopped.  I stood up and got ready to leave.”  
  
    Damara actually turned over to get a look at Mindfang’s face.  “<You did what?>”  
  
    “I stopped.  I looked around the room and realized that there was only one person she could ever feel that red for, and I sure as fuck wasn’t him.”  
  
    “< I... I really proud of you, you know!  Old Aranea wouldn’t have cared; she would have just taken whatever she wanted to.  You really come a long way!>”  
  
    Aranea sighed.  “Thanks.  It was... tough.  Not going to lie about that.  After ensuring she wouldn’t remember anything after we got back to her cave, I put her into a dream state with a particularly intense dream of her Signless and set her to pleasuring herself.  She did so rather vigorously, I might add.”  
  
    Megido smiled at the thought.  “<I don’t suppose you stay and watch?>”  
  
    “Heh heh... Maybeeeeeeee...  You know me too well, Damara.”  
  
    Damara looked up at her somewhat sheepishly.  “<Listen, I pat you on back later, I promise, but could you do me favour and tell me what you _wanted_ to do with her? >”  
  
    Mindfang couldn’t directly read her friend’s thoughts but had little doubt about what the maroonblood was asking.  “I see what you’re after...  Okay, then, you want to know what I wanted to do with her?”  
  
    “<YES!  Tell me already!  Can’t believe I say this but you need talk more!>”  
  
    “As you wish...”  Aranea leaned forward and started whispering in Damara’s ear.  “What I wanted to do to her was brush my hands up and down her thighs and take short, teasing licks all over her flap and nub...”  
  
    Megido closed her eyes and sighed while her hand began rapidly stroking her own again.    
  
    Mindfang could tell from Damara’s rapid breathing that it wouldn’t take much to finish the job.  “I wanted to taste every olive part of her and slide my finger inside of her... just a bit at first, and then slowly back out... and then in again a touch further... and slowly out... and then maybe one of the metal ones just to give her something cooler, until I start it vibrating inside...”  She could feel Damara beginning to shake and heard her begin to quietly say words she didn’t comprehend, so she continued on.  “This would give me a chance to wrap my tongue around her full little nub and just pulse up against it.  I wanted to feel her push herself back against my face... just so I could feel how badly she wanted to let go of all the pressure that had been building inside of her all those sweeps...”  
  
    “<nnnnn...>”  
  
    “I wanted to start caressing her with my tongue like this...”  Aranea let her tongue flick and slide up and down Damara’s ear, which caused the tiny woman to shiver and cry out with pleasure.  “More than anything else, I wanted to make her call me ‘mistress’ and arch her back and moannnnnnnn... To hear her meow and wail and scream and beg me to give her the sweet, sweet mercy of orgasmic release.”  She moved her lips down to Megido’s neck and used her left hand to carefully cup Damara’s ample breast and squeeze the hard nipple.  “I wanted her to just cover me with green and howl as she soaked my face with her love...”  
  
    A howl came there and then as Damara thrashed while her eyes flew open and her wetness flowed across her red-tipped fingers.  Once her climactic shuddering abated, Mindfang brought her other arm around and quietly held her while she caught her breath and succumbed to the euphoric afterglow.    
  
    A couple of minutes passed before Megido spoke again.  “<Thank you so much.  Much as I make fun, sometime I like when you talk.  Especially like that.>”  
  
    “No problem at all.  I’m just glad you enjoyed it!”  
  
    “<I notice something, though,>” Damara began as she moved up slightly to get into a more comfortable sitting position.  “<Is just me or is pretty obvious why you wanted fuck Disciple?>”  
  
    Aranea felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered what she just said to Megido while telling her story.  “I suppose so.  I’d wager that I’m probably the only person on the planet who wouldn’t want to have her because she’s the Disciple, but because she reminds me so much of an old friend.”  Mindfang thought for a moment and then chuckled quietly.    
  
    “<What so funny?>”  
  
    “Well, consider this:  Horuss was so hellbent on helping Felida because she reminded him of Meulin.  And I was so interested in bedding Meulin because she reminded me so much of Felida.  Funny how things come full circle sometimes, isn’t it?”  
  
    Damara rolled to her side, nuzzled up against Mindfang’s conical breasts and placed a hand on one.  Aranea knew full well that the Handmaid was listening to her pusher; the poor girl spent an awful lot of time alone and Megido had revealed that she enjoyed the sound the came from Aranea’s chest because to hear it meant she wasn’t by herself right then.  Doc Scratch was, as far she knew, not only bulgeless but heartless as well.    
“<Funny indeed.  So, like I tell you, I proud of you for making smart decision.  I tell you long time ago that soon you start thinking about other, not just you.  This sign you moving that direction.  Maybe hope for you yet?>”  
  
    This elicited another laugh from Mindfang.  “You really think so?  Frankly, even though I know full well that there’s still some sweeps before I meet this Summoner person,  there’s days when I get so lonely I almost give up hope.  Sometimes foreknowledge isn’t what it’s cracked up to be.”   
  
    “<I always say prescience curse not gift.  You know that for fact.>”  
  
    “I certainly do.”  Aranea began to idly stroke Damara’s hair,  which was followed by a crimson-nailed hand beginning to slowly stroke the blue breast it was resting on.  “And yet, has it really changed anything?  Would I have done the same things even if I hadn’t known how they would turn out?  Would I have committed the same acts?  I’m hard pressed to call stealing from oppressors crimes, so I’m not using that particular word, but a lot of lives were ended unnecessarily.  I did everything I did because I had no fear of death, but almost everyone around me ended up dying instead.  Can’t exactly call that a fair trade.”    
  
    She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.   “What purpose do I have, Damara?   I spent the better part of a couple of centuries taking whatever I wanted and everyone else be damned.  I indulged in every pleasure:  sex, fortune, blood, you name it.  Except for love.  I thought I had that a long time ago, and I was wrong, so I abandoned that.  It got to the point where I couldn’t even see it when it was being offered to me right under my nose.  It took someone who had lost everything she had but had never known red love before at all to show me the importance of it, and then she was gone.  Everytime I try and engage in black romance, I end up with someone who decides that’s not enough for them, or the world gets in the way and true pitch rivalry never develops.  I’ve been so lonely these last sweeps... And yet, I can’t help but wonder if it’s me?  Look at where I am now:  I’m in the direct employ of the very regime I swore my enmity against!"  
  
    “<Every time we talk about it, you say you trying to change system from within.  That how one does it.  Don’t lose sight of what you trying to accomplish!>”  
  
    “It might be working, but it’s so, so hard to tell sometimes.  I need to be very careful with what I say to whom these nights.  I’ve learned everything I need to know about spacecraft and hovercraft now, to the point where I can teach others about it.  I’m finding the lowblood students are often keen to learn, not only about piloting and mechanics, but also about how the system that promises to employ them is what oppresses them as well.  It just affirms for them what they suspected all along:  hemohierarchy is not the proper social order that they think it is.  The last four decades have been a constant stream of media telling them otherwise, and it’s going to be awfully difficult to undo that kind of panwashing.  Of course, the presence of soldiers and drones on every other street corner doesn’t exactly inspire debate or discussion.  Meenah’s taken this way too far and I just can’t...”    
  
    Aranea sighed and looked down at the red-irised eyes watching her face.  “I just can’t let this keep going without trying to do something about it.  The problem I find I’m having trouble with is that I don’t think I’m a very good person either.  How much of the person I am comes from what I learned from her?  I used to believe that the way she treated me was just the way it was supposed to be:  find a way to get what you want and once you have it, use it; everything is yours for the taking, especially if your blood happens to be a certain shade and temperature.  But it goes beyond that... I believed that there was nothing wrong with taking people, too:  taking them to my hive or my quarters and making them do whatever I wanted.”  
  
    “<How many of them remember what you do to them?>” Damara asked.  
  
    “At first, I didn’t give a damn about that.  I did what I did and let it serve as a reminder to them of what I was capable of.  It brought me respect from those I considered ‘below me’, but it was respect garnered through fear.  It was only after Porrim that I realized that perhaps there was a better way.  I still satisfied my desires, but I made a point of ensuring that my... victims wouldn’t remember a thing about what transpired.  That’s the way it’s been ever since, but the opportunities have been few and far between, and I still wrestle with the morality of it all.  This is what I mean:  was it my time spent in Meenah’s thrall that made me feel as though seizing my prey was acceptable or would I have naturally taken to that approach on my own?  I can’t rightly say.  This is why I’m wrestling with myself these nights.  I don’t believe I’m anywhere near the person that I want to be, and certainly not strong enough or decent enough to actually effect changes for the better.”  
  
    Aranea reached over to her cup, took a drink and continued.  “Aside from you, Horuss and Meulin, I have no friends, and I only get to see you maybe once or twice a sweep, if I’m lucky.  I only get to work with my students for a short time, and the rest of the faculty keeps their distance from me as they see me only as a crippled and ineffective warrior.  That’s fine... they underestimate me at their own peril, and I really have no interest in their constant assertions of the ‘natural order of things’.  I could eviscerate them before they even knew there was a blade in my hand, but what would that accomplish?  More death.  There must be some other way, but I wonder if someone like me could even try and avoid it?  I’m starting to think that maybe my luck has been forever tainted... or, even worse, it has nothing to do with luck and I’m just a fundamentally bad person.  The simplest explanation is often the correct one, after all.”  
  
    Damara gazed up into Aranea’s eyes:  one beautiful cerulean blue in a sea of yellow, the other bright red, forevermore destroyed and unseeing.  “<You want simple explanation?  I give you simple explanation:  you too hard on yourself.  You growing and changing because of people you spend time with.  Far as I can tell, that whole point of life:  making self into better person not just for you but for all.  So many miss that point.  You live that life, you know how shallow and empty it be.  It take you many many sweep but you understand now that just taking what you want wrong.  You should be proud who you becoming even if you not proud of who you been.>”  
  
    “I don’t know if it’s enough... I’ve got an awffffffffully long list of lives I’ve taken or irreparably altered, and I still have to add to it now and then.”  
  
    “<Such is nature of society!  You want better society?  Society must change.  Sometimes blood of all colour need to spill.  Sad but true.  Cost may be very high when all said and done but one hope that change come of it at least.  Hey, think about what I do!  I not proud of what I have to do for filthy white headed ditchbeast but I have to try not think about it.  I am but weapon in hand of sadistic fuckstick; do you think gun feel shame?  Problem is that I alive and gun not.  All I can do is remember person I was and person I wanted to be and try to find place in time where I can help and not harm when he not looking.  Maybe in some small way it make up for horror I inflict on other people.  You think list of what you owe long?  I live way longer than you so far and way WAY longer than I should have.  You want know how you deal with it?>”  
  
    Aranea’s curiousity was genuinely piqued.  “I do indeed!”  
  
    “<Look inside of you.  You hate yourself more because you do bad thing and you not anybody weapon... at least not no more.  You do what you call bad thing because you think that way it supposed to be done.  You know no better at time maybe?  Now you know.  Now you learn.  Better late than never.  You carry all pain of loss inside you and it drag you down to bottom of ocean with your friend.  You not need keep killing yourself inside.  Only when you accept who you were and who you are can you become who you meant to be.  You are only cause of harm to you.  Green pants piece of shit harm me in many way but compared to wound I inflict on myself, ten sweep in closet nothing.  I do that standing on head now.>”  
  
    Mindfang laughed as she pictured this.  “On your head, you say?”  
  
    “<No really!  I hang upside downways until I pass out.  Make time pass and head feel funny like greenleaf smoke.  And then when ten sweep up and he open door, he not expect me be hanging upside downways and I try strangle him.  Problem was I forget after ten sweep in closet he not have neck to grab so that not go so well.  Then he send me on horrible job instead and I feel even worse.  But inside I know I not bad person.  I embrace myself inside.>”  
  
    “And outside now and then as well, I see!”  Aranea looked over to the red tinged spot on her bedsheets and winked at Megido, who couldn’t help but smile.  
  
    “<That very true.  And you see why those moment so vital to me.  Orgasm help me feel better and help me forget horror I do to other people.  Shared one even better.  Even though I know I never have matesprit or kismesis, moment I spend with you close as I get so I enjoy them much as I can.  I come to term with who I am and what I do, Aranea.  Only I can love me so I do.  You need stop hating yourself; thing that bring you down only do harm to you.  You can choose be happy.  You can choose to love you.  It only way to heal yourself.  Take lesson from what you choose to do before; either accept reason you did it or try not to do it again.  Trust me I know sometime two wrong make right... it happen now and then.  You did lot of good for people who had no hope:  you give them freedom even if it meant oppressor die in process.>”  
  
    Mindfang gripped at the sheets.  “Yeah, but they ended up dead anyway!  What the hell good did that do anyone?”   
  
    Damara shook her head in exasperation.  “<Why you not see?  You so good at see big picture most of time.  They die, but they die free!  Porrim start as virgin slave, end up as loved matesprit!  Felida care so much about you she die trying to save you!  Why you not see that maybe you good person and worth dying for?>”  
  
    “Ha!  I wonder what Latula would have said about that.”  
  
    “<Hm.  I think she would say something like ‘ackackgarglearghblagh’!>”  Damara put her hand on her own throat and bugged her eyes out while making choking noises.    
  
    Aranea laughed in spite of herself.  “You bitch!  She could have been a wonderful kismesis.  I killed her, too...”  
  
    Megido shifted herself so that she was all but sitting on Aranea’s hips, legs slung over either side of her waist.  “<Funny thing is I think legislacerator lady might have said ‘not guilty on ground of self-defense’ in this case.  But she swinging from rope so no one understand her.>”  
  
    This time, Mindfang actually snorted.  “Have I ever told you how much I love your sick sense of humour?”  
  
    Damara began to rock back and forth on Aranea’s thighs.  “<What else you love?>”  
  
    Aranea felt the blood rushing to the places between her legs and softly inhaled.  “Thaaaaaaaat.”  
  
    “<Good.  Never forget that love given to you is great gift but love you give to yourself greatest gift, for one cannot come without other.>”  
  
    “Well, I have been told that perhaps I love myself too much.  And I don’t mean the way you think.”  Mindfang watched the sly you-beat-me-to-it grin unfold across Damara’s face and then continued, “It’s not exactly an eminence front, or a role I play but maybe it’s more of a means of dealing with the world.  If I appear as though I’m confident and self-assured, the more likely they’ll believe it to be true.  Maybe someday I’ll believe it, too.  And then maybe...”    
  
    Aranea suddenly found herself with a finger against her lips.  "<Shhshshshshhshshh.  Shh.  Sh.  We done talking.>”  Damara then gracefully slipped backwards over Mindfang’s knees and gently parted them.  “<Now only love.  Maybe we make loneliness go away for awhile.>”  That same finger was gently placed against a different pair of blue lips and found a place within that would help that love come to be.


	3. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A band of Cavalreapers walks into a barblock... and a lone blueblood who is in the process of "celebrating" an anniversary makes their evening much more interesting than their Chief could have possibly expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, writing inebriated characters was kinda fun! When it comes to someone with a constitution like Mindfang would have, however, it's tricky to keep in mind how much she would have to have to get her into the slowly-deteriorating state she's in. For those of you who like OC's, here's a whole schwak of them. They don't dominate the story at any point, but Rufioh's crew will play a major role in the chapters to come; I hope you enjoy them! And yes, there has been another significant time-jump here from the previous chapter.
> 
> Soundtrack songs: start song 05 at the beginning, song 06 with "I'm listening..." a few pages later and song 07 at "Well, I was thinking it was mostly red..."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**3.**  
  
     “BANGARANG!!!”  
  
    The doors to the barblock crashed open as the raucous band of Cavalreapers poured  in with celebration on their minds and enough caegars in their pockets to make a sizable dent in the bar’s liquor supply, most likely followed by one in their chair supply soon after.    Their leader, a tall fellow with broad shoulders and broader horns, scanned the room for a table that was open.  He didn’t need to wait long; more than one of the tables suddenly became vacant as soon as he looked in their general direction.   Even among the mostly military crowd, Cavalreapers were known for their unpredictability and were often given a wide berth.    
  
    The Chief sauntered up to one of the hastily vacated tables and dropped into a chair.  He was soon joined by eleven other red and orangeblooded warriors who hollered and yelled as they took their seats and began to pound rhythmically on the wooden tables  until a server came by.    
  
    The drinkslinger,  who was normally quite used to occasionally belligerent enlisted types making a ruckus, knew that anytime a Cavalreaper troop came in shit was about to get real.  Many of the customers were already making a point of paying their tabs and making for the exits; he hoped this bunch was toting a pocketful of caegars because they were going to put a serious shortfall in his profits tonight.   He watched as one of the redbloods hopped up onto one of the other tables and asked the people sitting there what they were going to order for him; they just took their drinks, downed them and made for the exits before the drinks they were holding were finished for them or set to flight across the room.   _Yep… this is going to be one of those nights,_ he thought and reached for the bottles he kept in reserve for such occasions – mostly lesser quality blends.  It didn’t matter what he served them, they’d drink it.  And then they’d ask for more.  And when that was gone, they would DEMAND more.  He hoped they’d either wrecked enough tables and left or passed out by then, but knowing this bunch, he suspected the former to be more likely.  
  
    Within a matter of minutes, the barblock  was virtually deserted save for the Cavalreapers, the staff,  and one diehard highblood who the drinkslinger determined either didn’t have the good sense to leave or really couldn’t care less about what kind of noise these guys were capable of.  She would just keep asking for shots of high end rum and playing with the green ring than dangled from her gaudy gold earring.   When he asked her about it, she said something about it being fifty sweeps to the day since she’d seen the woman who that ring was meant for and that she didn’t want to discuss the subject further.  She had already paid her tab in advance, far more than she would actually need to have paid, but she said she hoped it would ensure her continuous service without having to ask for it.  He was more than pleased to provide it; compared to most of the other roughhousers he had to deal with, this Screamarine instructor was an absolute treat.  He was almost saddened by the idea that these latest patrons would very likely disrupt her solitude, but then, if she truly wanted solitude, there was nothing stopping her from just tossing back rum in her own hive.   _Everybody is here for a reason,_ he thought, and wandered over to give her another refill.    
  
  
  
  
    “’ey, Rufioh, you see how Kilgor dropped outta dat tree onto dat slow ass Navy punk?  No way dat guy survive more den two perigees on a real boat!”  
  
     The Chief nodded; his wide horns almost hit the back of one of his troopmates’ head and she ducked out of the way.  “Hey!  Watch it with those things, eh?”  
  
    “What?  You moved, didn’t you?  After all the shit we been through, I’d hate to think a little bump on the head would take you down!”  Nitram reached over and gave her a hard slap on the back.  “’sides, Babydoll, you got a long way to go till you see the end of that bottle!  Can’t have you running around in Dreamland before you get to the finish!”  
  
    She gave him a look of disbelief.  “Pssh.  Please.  It’ll take a lot more than this to lay me out.  It’s a damn shame this place emptied out so quick; I would’ve been looking for someone to take a round out of tonight, black or red!”  
  
    One of the other soldiers piped up, “Place ain’t empty!  There’s always the ‘slinger!  He looks like he could use a good bulge polishing!  And I know you’re good at it!”  
  
    “You fuckstick!  You don’t even remember it!  You passed out halfway through!”  
  
    “Yeah, but I still finished right?”  
  
    Babydoll shook her head.  “Only ‘cause I did all the work!  I wasn’t going to quit just because you did, Shithead!”  
  
    One of the orangeblood privates sniggered.  “One of these days, you’re gonna have to tell me what you have to do to earn that as an official nickname.”  
  
    “Dat’s easy!” came a voice from the green felt-covered crueltable at the back for the room.  “Pass out when Babydoll is ‘anding out a BJ!  Or I guess dat’d be ‘mouthing out’, eh?  At leas’ she beat da piss out of ‘im when she was done so ‘e could say it was jus’ because she punched ‘im out for blackrom and it wasn’t ‘cause ‘e couldn’t ‘old ‘is liquor!”  
  
    “Hey, fuck you and the beast you rode in on, Fenrix!”  
  
    A mocking laugh followed.  “Da’ beast I rode in on was yer lusus, Shit’ead!  I’m pretty sure you already chucked it in ‘er, too!  After I was done wit ‘er myself, of course…”  
  
    “Magicman,  do you plan use that stick to make a shot or am I going to have to splinter it over your head?”  
  
    “You don’ get ta do dat unless I scratch da ball, Kalina!  You jus’ wait, I’m sure I’ll miss… eventually!”  Fenrix grinned and lined up his next shot at one of the squirming balls on the table.    
  
    Rufioh smiled and took a long swig of his tequila.  “For fuck’s sake, Kalina, why the hell are you playing him again?  Three sweeps you’ve been in with us and you’ve still never won.  I don’t know whether I like your courage or whether I think you’ve got pan damage from the Miasma  Lake campaign!”  
  
    At the sound of the name, every single one of the twelve took a deep drink from what ever bottle they had at hand, and then slammed it down while shouting _“FUCK MIASMA LAKE!”_  A few quiet mutters of “Fucking seadwelling pieces of shit…” were heard shortly after, while most just looked at each other and nodded.    
  
    One of the redbloods at the table aimed his thumb over his shoulder at the figure sitting at the bar.  “Yo, we oughta be careful with that kind of talk.  Who knows what the blueblood over there might do!”  
  
    Nitram looked past him to get a better view of the woman with the long hair and longer coat who was still sitting quietly in front of a bottle of rum while his squad made enough of a stir to drive everyone else out, save the ‘slinger and his servers.  “You might be on to something, Drawback.  You know and I know what we’re up to but the rest of the world doesn’t.  No way to tell if she’s just another fishlover  by looking at her…”  
  
    “So why don’t you go talk to her, then?” suggested Babydoll.  “Unless you want me to talk my way into getting her to take me home?”  
  
    “As if you’d chat up a blueblood!  You can talk equality all you want, but until you can walk up to a highblood and whisper in their sponge clots without fear of being beaten up, chopped up or tossed into the lake, then nothin’s changed!” replied Drawback.  “Even the Chief wouldn’t have the globes to try… Would you?”  
  
    A sly smile made its way across Rufioh’s face.  “Hey, it’s me!  I can talk to anyone ‘bout anything!”  
  
    “Hoofbeastshit!  I got fifty caegars that say you don’t even talk to her, and fifty more that say she punches your pretty face into tuber paste!”    
  
    “’ey, did I ‘ear action on da table?” asked Fenrix.  “Da Chief, ‘e got it goin’ on.  Ain’t no one resist dat smile when ‘e got it on full blast!  I see dat bet!”  He began to dig in his pants for coins when a wooden stick came crashing down on his head, which caused pieces to fly everywhere.  
  
    “I asked you three fucking times if you were taking a shot,” glowered Kalina.  “and all you’re doing is scrounging in your pocket for change!  Then again, perhaps you were merely fondling your globes at the idea of someone getting some tonight?”  
  
    Magicman got to his feet and brandished his own cruelstick with one hand.  “Fuck sake, woman!  You got no patience! Maybe I should beat some into you, eh?” He swung the stick and broke it against her horns, which sent her to the floor.    
  
    “Aw geez, here we go again…” groaned Shithead.    
  
    Kalina was up quickly, and spat a red mess onto the floor.  “If you’re after a lesson in geometry and concussive application thereof, I’ll be more than pleased to provide the tuition!”  She grabbed another cruelstick and twirled it around her body before feinting at Fenrix’s head but instead bringing it swiftly around behind his legs and putting him back to the ground.  Before he could rise again, she started grabbing the writhing coloured balls from the table and began pelting him with them.  “Every blasted time we play this ridiculous game, you win decisively!  How am I ever supposed to develop my skills if you continually defeat me like that?”  
  
    “Ow!  ‘ey, not my fault you FUCK!  Watch it!  You almos’ ‘it me in da OW!!! Okay, dat’s it…  Enough outta you…”  Fenrix leapt forward and tackled her to the ground, where the pair of them wrestled for a few moments before they began kissing viciously.    
  
    Shithead took another pull from his bottle and grimaced as he swallowed.  “You know, maybe if she actually practiced, she’d get good enough to beat him.”  
  
    Drawback chuckled.  “Are you kiddin’ me?  Mouthful is fucking brilliant.  You think for a second she’s no good at cruel?  It’s pretty obvious to everyone but Magicman that she’s intentionally sucking at it.  Those two are just looking for any excuse to hatefuck.  Turns out cruel is just their way to make it happen.  Speaking of which, I’m gonna take it that since Magic said he’s in that he’s actually ‘in’, so anyone else want a piece of this?”  
  
    The center of the table began to fill with piles of caegars, and once everyone had established what they thought was going to happen next and who would get paid what, the Cavalreapers (save the two that were happily biting each other under the crueltable) began to pound on the table and chant “RU-FI-OH!  RU-FI-OH!  RU-FI-OH!”  In response, their chief pushed himself away from the table, got up from his chair, ran his fingers through his black and bright red streaked hair and then started to walk backwards away with his palms up and a cocky smile on his face.  Rufioh gave Drawback a wink and turned around to begin his approach towards the solitary blueblood woman at the bar.    
  
  
  
  
    The drinkslinger knew full well what was up and for the briefest of moments, he considered trying to dissuade the Cavalreaper chief from his intended target.  He then recalled just how much damage these and others of that particular division had inflicted upon his establishment over the sweeps and then decided against it. _Screw it.  If she wants to perforate him, that’s one less Cavalreaper jackass I have to deal with… although this particular guy has never caused me too much trouble.  Whatever… I’m sure what happens next ought to be entertaining at the very least…_  
  
  
  
  
    Rufioh Nitram sat on the stool, leaned back and put his elbows against the bar without either looking at the woman beside him or saying a word to her at first; he just observed her out of the corner of his eye.  It was only when he stole a full look at her that he noticed she was looking at him… as best she could with one eye, since the other was covered with a black patch.   _Whoa… that’s kinda cool… if you’re into Gamblignant stories.  I can get into that… but where have I seen someone wearing one of those before…_  He found that she was more beautiful than he suspected; her narrow features, full lips and long fangs were each interesting in their own way, but her good eye was a deep cerulean blue and he couldn’t help but almost stare into it.  Any thoughts about using some stock icebreaker or offer to purchase a drink evaporated as he looked into her face and after a moment with his mouth open, something finally came to mind to say…  
“Don’t I know you?”  
  
    She raised her eyebrows, but he could discern no obvious expression.  What he did notice was the strong smell of rum as she exhaled.  “I certainly wouldn’t bet on it, but then again, anything’s possible.”    
  
    “Heh heh… I’d drink to that, doll… If I had a drink in front of me!”    
  
    Rufioh looked to the drinkslinger, who made a resigned gesture with his shoulders and was about to ask if the Cavalreaper wanted more tequila, but instead the woman in the black jacket piped up, “Just send another glass.”    
  
    The drinkslinger certainly didn’t want to irritate her in any way, shape or form so he did what she asked and went back to watching the goings-on from a distance he hoped would be safe enough.  He stole a quick glance over at the other occupied table, where he saw nine drunks desperately trying to look like they weren’t looking at their boss making his move and failing miserably at their subterfuge.   As for the two under the crueltable, well… this wasn’t the first time this had happened; it was why he bought the carpet cleaner, after all.    
  
    The long haired woman poured herself another shot and then filled the second glass as well.  Rufioh waited until she set the bottle down, and then said, “You didn’t even ask me if I liked rum!”  
  
    She regarded him curiously.  “Why would I?”  She quickly drank the shot of rum from her own glass, and then proceeded to belt the contents of the second glass back as well.  
   
    He couldn’t help but laugh.  “Nice.  I like you already!”  
  
    “Ummmmmmmm… why?”  
  
    “I don’t really know… but I honestly feel like I know you from somewhere.  It’s driving me crazy that I can’t put my finger on it.  From some other place and some other time… I wish I could recall but what I do remember was you being kind to me.”  
  
    This made the woman snort audibly, which was followed by a few snickers from the table across the room.  “Then there’s no way we could have met before, boy; I’m not exactly known for being kind to people.”  
  
    Rufioh’s eyes opened wide.  “And you called me ‘boy’, too!  Shit, this is weird, man!  I know we’ve met before now, but where…”  
  
    “Looooooook…” she slurred, “I’m not gonna lie:  you’re hot, okay?  You obviously already knew that.  But listen… you picked the worst possible night to hit on me.  If you don’t go join your buddies back there and leave me alone, I’m going to assume you’re actually waxing black for me and then it’s gonna get interesting.”   She poured another drink for herself and swished it around in her glass.    
  
    “Aw, hey, doll!  Don’t be like that!  I think you’re pretty, too.  Can’t believe you’re here all by yourself like this.  Won’t you at least tell me your name?”  
  
    She shrugged, which he took to mean what-the-hell-why-not, but hoped it didn’t mean you-didn’t-leave-so-now-I-have-to-murder-you.  “Despri.  Despri Tchibi.  Screamarines, 8th Division.  Are you happy now?”  
  
    “Tchibi?  That’s different… Kinda cool, actually.”  
  
    “It’s from the Eastern Prefectures.”  
  
    He looked her over and stroked his chin.  “You don’t look like you’re from the Eastern Prefectures…”  
  
    “And yoooooooou… don’t look like you’d know… that this does seem kinda familiar, come to think of it…   Hm.    Oh, well.”  The rum in the glass disappeared and was immediately replaced.  “Did I call you a shitblood or something?”  
  
    This time Rufioh snorted.  “No, and I’m glad you didn’t!  Is that the sort of hemohierarchist  thing you believe in?”  
  
    “Me?  Really?  Oh, if only you knew me...”  
  
    “I’d sure like to...”  Nitram gave her a lopsided smile and put his chin in his hand while he continued to look into her eye.  
  
    “Well, then, tell you what... I’ll actually pour you a drink this time...”  She topped up the second glass and pushed it towards him, emptied her own again and refilled it.  “And then... I have to tell you that if I were just your everyday hierarchist blueblooded bitch, not only would I not be in a barblock like this, but if I were... which I am... I probably would have impaled you with my sword by now... which I won’t, so relax.  I don’t just go around stabbing people because I know what colour will come out of them; I only kill people if they piss me off.”  
  
    “Fair enough... I could appreciate that.  So, I’m betting you probably have better things to drink back at your hive; can I ask what brings you here, then?”  
  
    “Sure.”  
  
    Nitram looked around for a moment as the silence hung there, save for the sound of the Screamarine slurping down her latest shot.  “Uhh... sure what?”  
  
    “Sure, you can ask what brings me here.  That is what you asked me, right?”  
  
    “Oh...  Okay.   So... what brings you here?”  
  
    Tchibi looked at the rapidly emptying bottle of rum and contemplated drinking directly from it.  “Locomotion, generally.   Moving my feet back and forth and all that.  Sometimes a hovership gets me to the door, but then it’s up to my legs and feet to make sure I actually enter the place.  Wouldn’t be prudent to simply blast a hole in the roof and just fall in, would it, Mr. Slingdrinker?”  
  
    The drinkslinger was strongly considering filling her next bottle with water and a splash of rum not because he wanted to rip her off, but because she was a stone’s throw from inebriated and actually refusing her service in that state could potentially result in her inflicting far worse damage on the pub than the whole troop of Cavalreapers on a savage bender could.  A large hole in the roof was entirely within her capability.  A large hole in his midsection was just as probable.  “Nope, sure wouldn’t!”    
  
    Rufioh leaned in a little closer.  “You’re as funny as you are pretty.  Now, if you want to tell me what it is you’re celebrating or trying to forget, I’m totally willing to listen.”  
  
    “And what on Alternia makes you think that I’m willing to tell you?  That little-boy-smile of yours is only gonna get you so far, you know.”  
  
    “All right, then.  Let’s start over.  Hi, I’m Rufioh Nitram.  Not that this is gonna impress you any, but I’m the Chief of the Cavalreapers, squad 1A.  Contrary to what you might think, we don’t just go around breaking heads.  At least, I try not to, anyway.”  
  
    She turned to look at him, then flipped her hair out of her face with a smoothness that he couldn’t help but find impressive.   _Damn… And she’s three bottles in?  I can’t believe she’s still got it together like this.  What am I dealing with here?_  
  
    “Someone who’s been drinking rum for a verrrrrrrry long time,” she purred.    
  
    Nitram was taken aback.  “That’s funny, I could’ve swore I didn’t say that out loud…”

  
    Tchibi shrugged, and poured the remaining contents of the bottle into her glass.  “Okay, Rufioh, if that is your real name… and if it is, I appreciate it in this day and age when everyone seems to have an eight letter alterego.”  She took a deep breath and continued.  “I’m here because I’m trying to drown my sorrows and I couldn’t stand to be around my hive anymore while I was doing it.  Sometimes you just gotta get drunk somewhere else now and then, you know?”  
  
    “Yeah, I do.  Totally.  But why ‘here’ in particular?”  
  
    “I don’t know… maybe the wind just kinda pushed me this way?  Or maybe because it’s the closest bar to the training base?  Probably the same reason you and your merry men are here.”  
  
    Rufioh grinned.  “Well, hang a violetblood; ain’t that a coincidence.”  
  
    She laughed, and he thought it was genuine, if mixed with a note of bitterness.  “Hang a violetblood, you say?  I’ll drink to that!”  And she did.    
  
    “Maybe I should join you, then!  Hey, ‘slinger!  You know what I want!”  
  
    The drinkslinger nodded unenthusiastically and pulled a bottle of tequila out from under the counter.  He placed it in front of Rufioh then retreated back to the far end of the bar.    
  
    Nitram popped the bottle open and proceeded to messily pour a drink for her and then himself.  He slammed the bottle down and swept up the glass with a flourish.  “Now, let’s do this properly:  here’s to hanging highbloods!”  
  
    Despri slowly closed her eye for a moment, then looked at him with a half-smile.  “You sure that’s what you meant to say, Chief?”  
  
    His face never fell for a moment.  “Well, maybe not quite, but then, the only thing you’re guilty of is being too beautiful, and that ain’t no crime last time I checked.  And if it is, then appreciating beauty should be a crime, too, and they better string me up right along with you.  I’ll go out with a smile on my face, so long as I get to look at yours on the way out the door.”  
  
    She chuckled softly.  “You’re gooooooood, I’ll give you that.”  She raised her glass to his.  “Then here’s to dying for something worth dying for!”    
  
    Rufioh smirked and clinked her glass, then swallowed the contents.  He’d only had a moment to appreciate the burn when he was interrupted by gagging and spitting sounds.  “Hey, you all right, babe?”  
  
    “BLUH!!!!!!!!  What the galloping fuck IS that swill?”  
  
    “That’s tequila!  Drink of champions!  Every drink reminds you that you’re alive, doll!”   He looked back to his cohorts, who were laughing like fools at the blueblood’s response to the drink; Nitram waved his hand rapidly across his neck to indicate that they should knock it the fuck off, right the hell now.    
  
    “ptoo… ppptth… Then why does it make me wish I was dead?  Ugh… I thought you said you liked me?  Why are you trying to poison me?  That stuff makes the worst rum I’ve ever had taste like spring water!  Put it back into the hoofbeast it came out of!”  
  
    Rufioh gave the drinkslinger a look to say ‘What the fuck?  Couldn’t you have sent the good stuff?’  The ‘slinger just shrugged and put his hands up in response; he knew that to some people, any tequila is rough, especially when they’d been drinking the smoothest rum in the block all night.    
  
    Tchibi settled herself back on her stool and winced.  “Wow... Thanks a million for that.  Now I know not to try that again.  ‘Slinger!  Another bottle of rum but I want the stronger stuff!  I need to cleanse my palate... and maybe set my mouth on fire.”    
“Aw, c’mon... it wasn’t THAT bad, was it?”    
  
    “You kidding?  I wouldn’t feed that to my worst enemy!”  
  
    Nitram put a hand on her shoulder.  “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not your worst enemy then!”  
  
    She grabbed the bottle from the drinkslinger as soon as he got within reach, unscrewed the cap, took a swig, swished it around in her mouth for a few seconds and then swallowed.   “Ahhh... much better.  Hey, if you offer me lusus piss like that again, I’ll consider you for the role!”  She looked at the hand on her shoulder, and then back at Rufioh but she didn’t forcibly remove it.    
  
    Rufioh swore he could hear the sounds of caegars changing hands at the table in the background.  So as not to jeopardize anyone’s potential profits, he withdrew the hand for the time being.    
  
    “Here... your turn!”  She dumped a healthy dose of the bottle’s contents into Rufioh’s glass.  “You made me drink that foul elixir, now you gotta try this.”    
  
    He raised an eyebrow as he tentatively brought the glass towards his lips; the smell from it was almost enough to make his eyes water.   _No biggie..._ he thought, tipping the glass slightly towards the woman who filled it.  “Here’s to you and to trying new things!”  He opened his mouth and swallowed... and couldn’t stop the gasp as the potent brew almost took his breath away.  “Tits onna bull, what the HELL kinda rum IS that?”  he asked, more wheezing than breathing.  
  
    “The not-so-smooth kind.  Geez, you hardly even had it in your mouth for a second!  You’re supposed to swish that shit so it cleans the horrid taste of that tequila off of your tongue!”  
  
    Rufioh coughed a couple of times.  “Dang, lady, that damn near cleaned the taste off of my tongue permanently!  I don’t know if it’ll ever work right again after that!”  As he gulped down the glass of water the drinkslinger left for him, he could hear the crowd at the table laughing so without acknowledging them otherwise, he responded with an upturned middle finger in their general direction.  So far, though, the woman with the eyepatch had paid them very little mind.    
  
    Despri waited patiently until he had the burning sensation under control, and then asked, “Soooooooo... What did that taste like to you?”  
  
    “Taste like?  That tasted like pain, man!”  
  
    She put her fingers to her chin and nodded thoughtfully.  “Hm.  Yes, that sounds about right, actually.  How apt.  Maybe I should stick to this rum for the rest of the night.”    
  
   As she poured herself another, he strongly suspected she had no plans to gently nurse it.   _You sip that shit, it’d burn your fuckin’ lips off,_ he figured.  “Don’t suppose you want to talk about it?  Seriously, I’m guessing that’s what you’re here to do.”  
  
    Tchibi shrugged with resignation, but didn’t bolt down the drink.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.  I’ve spent most of my anniversaries by myself in my hive; there has to be a point to me being out here for this one.”  
  
    Rufioh rested his elbow on the bar again and gestured for her to go ahead.  “I’m listening...”  
  
    She covered her face with her hand for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts, which were made that much more slippery by the amount of alcohol in her system.  Despri finally turned her head to face him and pointed to a jade green ring which was hanging from a wide gold earring.  “See this?”  
  
    “It’s gorgeous.  How could I miss it?”  
  
    “The person who was going to give it to me was gorgeous, too.  She was tall and elegant, kind and gentle.  But more than anything, she was a voice of reason and a para... praga... fuck... a person who thought equality was important and that the society we live in needs to change.”  Despri looked at the contents of her glass and started to wonder if maybe she’d finally found her limit; her vocabulary rarely failed her.    
  
    Nitram nodded once.  “Sounds like my kind of person.  I’m gathering that something didn’t go the way you thought?  I mean, you’re speaking past tense and most people don’t spend happy anniversaries by themselves in barblocks.  So, you said she was supposed to give you that ring, and yet you have it; was she your matesprit, or at least going to be?”  
  
    Tchibi listed ever so slightly to the left.  “You know, you’re already a lot more interesting than I thought you’d be.  More... perceptive, too.  I like that.  Yes, you’re right on all counts.  She and I were matesprits but I made the mistake of leaving her alone to go and get us a pair of rings to wear.   When I got back, I found out that my now ex-kismesis, who had been flushing red for me all this time, killed her in a fit of jealousy.”  
  
    “Ooh.  That’s... really rough.  Sorry to hear it.”  
  
    “Sorry to have to tell it... and live through it.”  Down went the drink; this time, even Despri winced.      
  
    Rufioh decided he wasn’t going to try and keep up with her.  “You said this was an anniversary; how long ago was that?”  
  
    Despri sighed.  “This is the big five-oh.  Fifty sweeps ago.   And in case you’re wondering, I’m not drinking to forget what we had, I’m drinking to try not to think about what we coulda had.  I mean... fifty sweeps!  Don’t take this the wrong way, really, but that’s a whole damn lifetime for you!  I’m sure lots of lowbloods think that living for so long is a gift, but sometimes when we love someone, we don’t get to pick their bloodcolour and they’re gone long before we are.”  
  
    “Well... if it makes you feel better, hon, if I was with you, I’d be happy to be the first to die.”  
  
    She gave him a strange look.  “Ummmmmmmm... okay...  Why’s that?”  
  
    “Because if we were matesprits, I don’t think I could stand to live without you.”    
  
    Tchibi smiled, but he could see there was a touch of disbelief behind it.  “That’s sweeeeeeeet.  But I have to warn you, I already know who my next matesprit is going to be.  I just haven’t met him yet.”  
  
    Rufioh leaned in a little closer.  “What if it’s me?”  
  
    This statement inspired her to fill her glass again, which was quickly downed.  “Wouldn’t THAT just be fucking something.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  He was quite curious as to she was getting at.  
  
    “Well, what would the odds be of you finding me here, tossing down rum like some kind of fucking adolescent lush, trying not to feel sorry for myself for something that never got to happen while I’m completely missing something that could?  Slim, but far from none.”  
  
    Nitram nodded.  “Could be.  What would be a shame is if you missed out.  I can tell that you have no issue with bloodcaste, so what’s the problem?”  
  
    Despri thought carefully before replying.  She felt the stool starting to become somewhat less stable underneath her.  “I guess I’m just curious what you’re up to?  You doing this because there’s a pile of caegars waiting for you on the table behind you if we leave together?  Or is it because you’re looking to get your bulge wet?  Or are you genuinely curious about the mysterious woman drinking alone?”    
  
    “If I told you, would you believe me?”  
  
    She gave him a closed-eyed smile.  “If I told you I already knew the answer, would you believe me?  If there weren’t something more to you than what I initially suspected, the hand you put on my shoulder would likely have ended up in somebody’s drink.  And it wouldn’t have still been attached to your wrist, just so you’re aware of this.”    
  
    Rufioh grinned nervously.  “Uh... I see!”  
  
    “What I’m trying to figure out right now is what my own intentions are.”  She poured herself another drink; as much as half of it made it into the glass.  “I’m obviously compromised where my judgement is concerned, so I need to figure out what it is that I want from you.”  She picked up the glass, tipped it slightly towards him, and then rapidly swallowed the contents, which made her shudder.  “Ughhhhhhhh... Okay, that’s enough of that for one night.  How about you and I go outside for a few minutes?”  
  
    “Hey, doll, now you’re talking!  But I don’t think the ‘slinger’s gonna appreciate it if I’m not here to keep an eye on my crew, ‘specially if they get rowdy!”  
  
    Tchibi smiled broadly; Rufioh was able to see her long fangs for the first time.  “Do you see the ‘slinger behind the bar anymore?”  
  
    Nitram took a quick look back and forth.  “Uhhh... no, no I don’t, actually...”  
  
    “Well, I got some news for you: he’s preoccupied right now.  And your merry band of Cavalreapers is already getting a touch on the rowdy side, so how ‘bout you and I step outside for a few minutes?  I assure you, no one’s going to miss us.”  
  
    Rufioh turned on his stool to see what it was she was talking about and almost fell off of it when he actually saw it.  “Holy shit!  What the hell?”  
  
    His entire unit were either undressed or well on their way to being so and completely involved in kissing whoever happened to be nearest to them.  The drinkslinger was in the process of having his pants removed by a rather enthusiastic Babydoll, while Drawback and Shithead were engaged in a passionate embrace and making their way to the floor.  The two serving girls had unbuttoned their blouses and were running, hand in hand, towards the wildly groping and moaning crowd of trolls in the center of the room.  
   
    “What, don’t tell me you’re jealous?  Why don’t we make our way outside? Who knows what’ll happen out there?  I sure don’t...” She paused to grab his hand and began to pull him towards the doors he and his troops entered not that long ago.  “Or then again, maybe I do?”  
  
    Nitram’s mouth was moving but very little coherent was coming out of it, save for “What the actual fuck is going on here...”  
  
    “Don’t worry, soldier boy, all your buddies are gonna have a great time, I promise.  And that poor drinkslinger probably hasn’t had a single day of fun in a long, long time; I’m certain your pal there will take good care of him; I hear she’s pretty handy with a bulge.”  
  
    “You mean you heard all that?”  Rufioh was amazed at the idea that she could hear that far away.  
  
    “You could say that... Now, come on!  I have no idea how long we have till the sun comes up, so let’s go take in the night air, hmmmmmmmm?”  
  
    Even as they made their way through the doors, Rufioh Nitram couldn’t help but stare at the developing orgy and shake his head in disbelief... until he banged his wide horns on the door frame, which forced him to turn and face forward...  
  
    ...where he found a pair of blue lips were suddenly pressed against his own.  
  
    He closed his eyes and let his tongue meet hers.  She had her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and he could feel her pull him in even closer.  In that moment, there was nothing else; only the soft texture of her lips, the sharp tang of rum on her breath, the swirling of her tongue in his mouth... and the sudden sharp pain on his lip as she bit him.    
  
    “OW!  Geez, lady, you gotta watch those fangs!”  As soon as she let go, he ran his hand along his lip and saw his fingers stained with a deep orange shade that he recognized as his own blood.    
  
    “Yeah, sometimes that’s a thing that happens with me.”  She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and examined what she found there.  “Don’t think I hurt you too badly, eh?”  
  
    He regarded her with a mixture of surprise and amusement.  “I’ve had worse.  So... was that red with a touch of black or what just happened there?”  
  
    Despri unsteadily took three steps backwards.  “Well, I was thinking it was mostly red, but I’m kinda curious about what pitch would be like with you.  Haven’t had a whole lot of that the last few sweeps either.  C’mon... let’s spar a bit!”  
  
    Rufioh was not quite sure what to do.  “Uh, you wanna do what?”  
  
   “Let’s go, tough guy!  I wanna see what you’re made of!”  She dropped into a fighting stance and beckoned him with her left hand to advance on her.  
  
    Nitram looked over his shoulders to see if there was anyone else in the parking lot; other than the two of them, it was mercifully deserted.  Even with a few drinks in him, he was wary enough to think of what could happen if someone saw him publicly fighting with a blueblood Screamarine commander without official kismesis declaration.  “I really don’t know if this is a good idea, hon...”  
  
    “Come onnnnnnnn... Don’t tell me you’re scared?   No one’s gonna hurt you... ‘cept maybe me!  Don’t tell me Mister Big Tough Cavalreaper is worried about a few bumps and bruises!”    
  
    “I just... geez, doll, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind... I thought that kiss was pretty sweet, though!” he offered in hopes it would settle her down somewhat.  
  
    She bared her fangs in a smile again.  “Yeah, it was good.  There might even be more of them, but I gotta test out the merch before I decide to buy, right?  Now, show me what ya got!”    
  
    Rufioh put his hands up in anticipation that she might actually come at him.  “Listen, Despri, I... don’t know if you’re in the right condition for that!”  
  
    “Look, cowboy... hee hee... I didn’t bring you out here for a fucking tea party.  Let’s dance!”    
  
    Before Nitram had a chance to reply, a red boot was moving rapidly towards his face.  Without so much as a thought, he grabbed onto it before it impacted his chest.  When he finally realized what was happening, he was holding onto Tchibi’s left foot while she hopped up and down on the other in an attempt to maintain her balance.  “Hey, settle down, girl!  You’re gonna hurt yourself if you’re not careful!”  
  
    “Pssssssssh.  Please,” she slurred.  “I can’t remember the last time I was this inerbi... inbebri... fucking drunk and I’m STILL waaaaaaaay faster than you on your best day!”  
   
    Within a matter of two seconds, Rufioh was holding an empty red boot while five blue-nailed toes were tickling the end of his nose.  The sensation made him first laugh, then step back and sneeze.  “Dang... you ARE a strange one!  But yeah, you’re fast, too!”  
“I warned you, but you didn’t believe me!  Why didn’t you believe me?”  She rotated on her planted leg, but wobbled slightly as she put her bare foot to the ground.  
  
    “I never said I didn’t believe you!  I just didn’t understand HOW crazy you are... and fun, too!  How ‘bout we actually ‘DANCE’ dance instead of... you know... ‘kick-the-shit-out-of-each-other’ dance?”  
  
    “But Rufiohhhhhhhh...” Despri drawled as she reached forward, grabbed his hand and pulled his arm towards her while she twirled twice under it, ending up leaning backwards against his chest.  “What if they’re really one and the same?”  Another spin and she was behind him with his arm pinned to the small of his back.    
  
    Nitram dropped her long scarlet boot and tried to wrestle himself around to face her.  He couldn’t remember ever engaging a highblood in hand-to-hand combat, and he was surprised by her strength.  Her now bare left leg appeared around his waist and she wiggled her toes at him again in an attempt to egg him on.  With some effort, he twisted himself free of her armbar and turned to face her, her leg still wrapped around his hips.  He was now face to face with the slim woman again, and his senses were filled with both the beauty of her face and the strong scent of the alcohol on her breath.  “Damn, girl... You’re a handful!”    
  
    Tchibi looked down at her chest and appraised what she saw there.  “I’d like to think so... but then, I’ve never really given a damn bout how... big things are.  I’m much more innerested in what people can do with the tools they’re given!”  She dropped her leg from his waist, placed her gloved left hand around the back of his neck and ran the right one up the inside of his thigh, which made him inhale involuntarily.    
  
    “Mmmm...  You sure have no problem being forward at all, do you!”  
  
    “Hey, yer the one who came over to chat me up, remember?  This IS what you wanted, innit?”  She leaned into Rufioh’s neck and proceeded to lick, lightly bite and then blow on his ear, which caused him to shiver.    
  
    “Well... yeah, I guess so!  This just isn’t exactly what I expected at all!”  
  
    Despri put both of her arms behind his neck now and gazed into his face; his nose was rather broad, and his features somewhat blocky but his eyes spoke of strength and, surprisingly to her, kindness, which wasn’t a trait Cavalreapers were necessarily known for... at least where their reputation was concerned.  “And perhaps yer not what I spected either...”  She planted her blue lips on his mouth again and let them linger for a moment before breaking the kiss, taking his hand and spinning away and back again once more... and almost falling over in the process.  
  
    “What were you expecting, if you don’t mind my asking?”    
  
    She didn’t answer right away.   “I dunno.  I came here to try’n get away from the future that never happened and then you showed up and started getting in my face.   All things bein’ equal, you’re pretty damn lucky, you know...”  
  
    Rufioh chuckled.  “And how’s that?”  
  
    “If I sensed you were a total fucking greasebag, I prolly’d gouged your eyes out with my sword.  Something tells me you’re a little more than just another man...”  
  
    He moved his face closer to hers.  “Maybe I can be the man I see in your eyes?”  
  
    “Perhaps, but maybe you should get yers checked... I only have the one now!”  She twirled away again and almost tripped over her own foot.  “Wheeeeeeee!”    
  
    “I think someone’s had a little too much fun tonight, am I right?”    
  
    “I think someone’s not having enough... or more’n he bargained for!”  She righted herself, but found it difficult since wearing only one boot kept her off balance.  
  
    Nitram shook his head, but was still smiling all the while.  “Oh, I’m having quite the night, don’t worry ‘bout that!  Thing is that I find it kinda hard to dance without any music!  I don’t suppose you wanna call a couple of my friends out here; maybe they can sing for us?”  
  
    Tchibi snorted.  “Are you kidding?  I’s worried you and a couple of those idiots... were about to come up to me and start singing at any minute... or something equally cheesy!  I’m SO glad you dint cause Idda had to have beaten the piss outta you all with my barstool.  An’ besides, theys having way more fucking fun right now... hee hee, fucking fun... fuck, I’m funny... anyway, theys having more fucking fun than they probably have in forever.  How much you wanna bet there’s been some of them... who’ve wanted to get it on with someone else in that bunch but never got to?  Well, now they are!  Who’m I to get inna way of that, hmmmmmmm?”  
  
    “I’m wondering” Rufioh began, “if somebody’s letting their rum get in the way of their good judgment?”  He moved closer to Despri to catch her in case she teetered over, which was becoming more and more of a possibility.  He was certainly well into a buzz of his own, but he hadn’t put away anywhere near what he saw that she had imbibed that night.  
   
    “I don’ think... my rum had anything... todo with it,” she slurred.  “I can drink rum like it’s... tasty... tasty water an’ it doesn’t mess with my pan.  I blame this damn planet for all this spinnering around... and your dirty lusus piss...  for making me such a shitty dancer tonight.”  
  
    Rufioh gently took her hand.  “Who said anything about your dancing being shitty?  We just need some decent music next time!”  
  
    This caused her to open her visible eye wide.  “Next time?  Aren’t we gettin’ a bit ahead of ourselves here?  Or you sayin’ ‘this times’ already over?”  
  
    “Well,” Nitram said, “I’m thinkin’ you’re gonna need a nap pretty soon, doll...”  
  
    Despri put her left hand to his chest and poked him with each syllable.   “Fuck.  That.  Shit.”  
  
    _Damn!  That’s a hard ass finger!  Is it metal?_  He tried awfully hard to keep the smile on his face with each jab; he knew it was going to leave an ugly orange bruise, but he’d had his share of those.    
  
    “Naps,” she continued, “are for grubs.”  She undid the top button of her long leather coat as well as a couple below it, and pulled it open to show off her bare chest.  “Do I look like a grub to you?”  
  
    Rufioh took a lengthy look at the blue tinged breasts he was being shown.  “Uhhh... nope!  Not a chance, babe!  Definitely a handful!”  
  
    “That... is the correct answer.”  She gathered up the fabric and with some effort, managed to button her jacket back up.    
  
    “So, if I got the right answer, then what do I win?”  
  
    She pressed herself up against him and said, “Let’s see... maaaaaaaaybe I’ll tell you my real name!”  
  
    Nitram chuckled.  “You mean to tell me ‘Despri Tchibi’ isn’t actually your name?”  
  
    “Nope!”  
  
    “Okay... So what is it then?”  
  
    She craned her head up to his ear and whispered, “It’s... Spider Biitch.”    
  
    He snorted with laughter.  “What?  It is not!  That isn’t even an eight letter military handle!”  
  
    “Fiiiiiiiine, then... Don’t believe me... See if I care...”  She turned her head and belched with more volume than she’d have liked.  
  
    Rufioh detected a rather unpleasant note to her breath at this point.  “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just that if I want to talk to you again, I need to know your name, right?  Even your handle would help!”  
  
    She swallowed and pushed slightly away from him.  “You tell me yers an’ I’ll tell you miiiiiiiine...” she said in a teasing, sing-song voice.  
  
    “Well, if that’s all it takes, sure!  You’ll probably laugh at it, but just know that it totally fits me, okay?  You ready?”  
  
    “uh huh...”  
  
    “If you ever need me, just ask for the Su...”  
  
    “borrrrrrrrffffffff...”  Despri turned her head to the left and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground.    
  
    “Aw no!  Shit... you okay?”  
  
    “guh... fucking lusus piss... shoulda stuck to... rummmmmmmm...”  She spat and immediately doubled over and brought up again.  She started to sway back and forth and Rufioh dodged the vomit puddle and caught her before she fell into it.    
  
    “I gotcha, doll.  Hold on... we’ll get you cleaned up... or something... where did that come from?”  
  
    A hovership roared over the top of the barblock and touched down in the parking lot, narrowly missing the vehicles belonging to the drinkslinger and the servers.  The engines didn’t shut down entirely but the side door opened and someone hopped out.  Once they saw Tchibi, the small person came running over as fast as she could.    
  
    “Uhh, Despri... or whatever they really call you... I think your ride is here.  You might want to tell your friend that I’ve been nice to you or else she might be in a culling mood...”  
  
    An incomprehensible gurgle was the only response Tchibi was capable of at the moment.  Nitram was beginning to prepare an explanation as the little woman came towards him at full tilt. _She’s bounding like some kind of animal... so familiar..._  
  
    The woman stopped short at the mess Despri had made and looked up at Rufioh.  What turned an already peculiar situation for him into an even more bizarre one was that the newcomer, who was wearing clothes with olive striping, started to sniff him.  After a few moments of that, she gasped loudly as she stepped back and stared at him with wide eyes.  
“What?  What?” he asked.  “I didn’t hurt her at all, don’t worry!”  
  
    “It’s okay!  I know you didn’t!  It’s... I can’t believe...”  
  
    Rufioh was completely dumbfounded now.  Her voice was soft and high but the way she spoke was very odd; he noticed very brief random pauses between her words.  “Can’t believe what?”  
  
    “That it’s you!  After all these sweeps!  That it would be you here!”  
  
    “Uhh... okay... What do you mean by that?”  He eased Despri into an upright position and half rolled her into this tiny woman’s arms.    
  
    “That you would be the man with the flutterby!  I remember your smell anywhere!”  
  
    Nitram just shook his head.  “I wish I had some idea what you were talking about!”  
  
    She sighed; her exasperation was quite evident to him.  “Back when you and yours came to my cave and they tried to shoot me.  I knew you didn’t want to so when Spinneret came I told her ‘no’ and she didn’t break your neck or make you shoot yourself because I knew you were different!”  
  
    “...shut up, Felida...” Tchibi muttered.  
  
    Rufioh had no idea how to even respond to this.  “Wow... gee... I... thanks, I guess?”  
  
    The olive woman replied with a wide toothy grin.  “You’re welcome!  I am glad to see you are okay!  Maybe we can see you again?  Thank you for looking after her!”  
  
    “Hey, no problem!  She was... the most interesting date I’ve had in a long time!  I just have to ask you, though, what’s her... name...”  He trailed off his query because the short woman had turned and started running back to the hovership with Tchibi slung over her shoulder like a sack.    
  
    Rufioh watched as the tiny woman loaded the taller one into the cargo hold and then open the door where he could see another much larger troll was piloting it.  The hovership leapt into the air and began to pull away when he suddenly remembered something that she had left behind.  “Hey!  Wait!” he shouted, hoping against hope that there was some way for the pilot to hear him, “She forgot her boot!”  He started waving the scarlet footwear over his head, but it was to no avail; the ship was well on its way to its destination, wherever that was.    
  
    “Well, shit.  At least I’ve got something of yours, ‘Despri’.”  He turned the boot over in his hand and looked at the material.   _That’s gotta be a custom job... amazing work._  He tucked it under his arm and decided he ought to look in on what was taking place in the barblock.    
  
    He peered in the door:  the orgy he left behind was in full swing at this point.  As hot and bothered as he was, Rufioh figured it would be for the best to leave that one alone; he only hoped that whatever ‘Despri’ had done to them (if it was in fact her doing; it was the only logical explanation he could come up with), it would wear off eventually.   _That’ll be a fun conversation when everyone comes to tomorrow evening!  I’m gonna just leave it up to them to tell me what they think happened and go from there!_  He quietly chuckled to himself, closed the door and left them to their fun.  
   
    He started to make his way back to the barracks his troop was assigned to.  Being a training base, everyone got a separate room, which suited him fine since most of the assignments he and his were sent on required spending a lot of time in close quarters with each other.   _Having to put up with their antics makes it tough for a guy to bring home a date,_ he thought miserably.   _I was kinda hoping something would come of that Despri, but sometimes things just turn out differently than one expects._  
   
    Nitram could see the first hints of red on the horizon.  He kicked a rock across the street; there were only a few folks out and about outside the base, most of them looking to either sell their wares or find a soldier to spend a night with.  Rufioh couldn’t help but be distracted by his frustration.   _Blueblood gives me blue globes.  Go figure.  But wasn’t she something..._  His thoughts flickered between her beautiful eye, her long hair, and the curve of her bare breasts.  He could all but feel his blood boil with desire; he was used to the company of women and men and he took his pleasures where he could.  Something about him attracted all kinds of potential partners; Rufioh believed it had more to do with his natural confidence than his physical beauty but in the end, did it matter?  But tonight, for a change, he went up to someone he found interesting and she turned out to be as interesting as he’d hoped.  In the end, though, she was gone too soon, and all he had was a couple of clues as to who she really was.   _Man... that oliveblood had some odd things to say.  I wonder what she meant by..._  
  
    He was startled from his reverie by a call from across the street.  “HERRO SAIROR!   FEERING RUCKY?”    
  
    Rufioh’s head turned to search for the source of the invitation.  He spotted a petite woman with curved horns in a green dress standing under a streetlight, a welcoming smile on her face.   A combination of curiousity, arousal and a strange sensation in his gut inspired him to approach her.  “Hey there!  Uh... I’m not a sailor, but I might be in the mood to get lucky...”  
  
    “What you mean ‘might’?  Oh, I get, you want hear siren song of street girl, make experience complete for you?”  She sighed loudly.  “Okay, fine.  ‘Oh, me so horny.  Me love you long time.   Fifteen caegar, suckee suckee.  You party?’”  
  
    He laughed and gave her the smile that made people melt.  “You could say that.  I wouldn’t mind a little company this morning.  Maybe you could help me with a couple of things.”  
  
    She responded with an odd look.  “You have two thing?  I might have charge double.  Two times work, you know.  Just because I have two hand not mean I use them both at once.”  
  
    “Oh!  No, no... not like that, doll!  Come on, let’s go... Walk with me.  My barracksblock is just a short walk this way.”    
  
    She nodded and fell in beside him.  After a few moments of trying to decide whether there was any point in asking her about it, Rufioh elected to go for it:  “Hey, this might seem like an odd question, but have you ever seen a boot like this before?”    
  
    The woman took the long red boot and gave it an analytical look before handing it back to him.  “Oh yes.  I see it before.  What if I say I might even know who it belong to?”  
  
    His pusher leapt.  “Really?  No way!”  
  
    “Only thing is I trade you for information.  Let’s make deal, cowboy!”  
  
    Nitram nodded.  “All right, what you got in mind, sweetheart?”  
  
    She twirled one of her long tendrils of hair around her finger.  “How about... you love ME long time during day and I tell you where you find sexy woman who make those boots work for her on long, long leg.  That sound like happy deal?”  
  
    A slow smile spread across Rufioh’s visage.  “Hold on now, let me get this straight:  you’re saying if I sleep with you, you’ll tell me what I want to know?”  
  
    The tiny woman scowled for a moment; Rufioh felt a quick pulse of what he thought might actually have been terror run down his spine at the sight of it.  “Buddy, if you sleep, I assure you only sound anyone hear from your block is distressed cow noise.  No sleepee; much touchee.  We have deal?”  
  
   “Are you kiddin’ me?  Best deal I’ve heard all day.  Hell, best one I’ve heard all sweep!  If you can actually help me find out who this belongs to, I’ll give you all the touchee you want!”  Rufioh couldn’t believe his luck: a friend for the day in a gorgeous green dress who might just be able to assist him in finding out the identity of the woman who captivated him that night?   _Sometimes life just ain’t that hard,_ he thought as he took her hand and led her up to the door of his quarters.


	4. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Imperious Condescence marks a celebratory occasion with her Helmsman. Cake is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per special request, a second chapter this week! Since this one is relatively short and doesn't involve Mindfang directly, thought I'd post it now. I'll probably do that when there's a short chapter from here on, and there aren't many, but hopefully this whets your whistles! Re-enter the Condesce and introducing her relationship with poor Mituna, the Psiionic. This chapter most definitely fits under the dark comedy category; hope it gives you some laughs but it might also provide a few chills as well...
> 
> Soundtrack songs: only one here - start song 08 at the beginning. Dedicated to our goldblooded friend steering the ship.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20%28ACT%20I%29.zip>link</a>)

**4.**  
  
     “Hello, My Tuna!  Guess what tonight is?”  
  
     Mituna Captor hung suspended by a series of dark pink and purple tentacles attached to his arms and legs.  Their purple tendrils that embraced his scalp were visible through the thick, wild mass of his hair.  His face hung slack, his mouth agape.  The only sign that he was, in fact, still alive was that his eyes glowed with brilliant red and blue light; his psionic energy poured from him in crackling waves through the thick, suckered forms that wrapped around his limbs and into the biomass that permeated the massive starship that he was now the sole pilot of.  Despite being the living battery for this red dreadnaught, he belonged to the creature that lived within this vessel; while he controlled its physical bulk, it controlled his powerful mind, and by the same token, it received its commands directly from the woman standing in front of him now.  A woman who was holding a cake.  
  
     “It’s our anniversary!” she exclaimed cheerfully.  “Fifty sweeps!  Isn’t that somefin?  Wow, time sure flies, doesn’t it?  And so do you!  Do you have any idea how many light-sweeps we’ve travelled together?”   
  
     Mituna hadn’t spoken a word out loud in so long, he had no idea if his voice even still worked.  The only means of communication he had was to mentally write responses in between commands he gave to the ship’s controls.  He knew she could read them as the golden headband she wore contained a computer interface that made his transmissions appear as text inside her mind.  
  
 _vector re-establishing... diversion from cohesive object mark three four one complete_  
  
4S F4R 4S 1 C4N 73LL, W3 H4V3 7R4V3L3D 0V3R 7W3LV3 7R1LL10N, 7H1R7Y 51X B1LL10N, N1N3 HUNDR3D F0R7Y 53V3N 7H0US4ND, 51X HUNDR3D 4ND 7W3LV3 L1GH7-5W33P5 45 0F 3IGH7Y 7W0 M1LL153C0ND5 4G0 4LL 7H4NK5 70 7H3 W0ND3R5 0F 1N73R573LL4R W4RP DR1V3 WHY D035 17 3V3N FUCK1NG M4773R  
  
     “Tuna...” she pouted, “No need to be like that!  This is a special night for us!  I even baked us a cake!”  
  
 _triangulation complete... deviation of 0.00000028% to heading zero zero two corrected_  
  
1 C4N7 3V3N 347 C4K3 4NYM0R3 Y0U KN0W 7H1S WHY D0 Y0U K33P M4K1NG FUCK1NG C4K3S  
  
     “Because they’re so damn GOOD!  And because I’M so damn good at making them!  When it comes to baking, I am the fucking QUEEN of that shit!”  
  
 _shield harmonic variance detected... reinitializing starboard flank deflector_  
  
Y0U 4R3 7H3 QU33N 0F 4LL 0F 7H3 5H1T Y0U 73LL M3 7H15 3V3RY 51NGL3 N1GH7 Y0U C4N 570P 7RY1NG 70 C0NV1NC3 M3 07H3RW1S3 1 B3L13V3 Y0U 4LR34DY M33N4H  
  
     “But how can you know if you don’t try it?  I have such redonkulous baking skrills that you don’t even know!  I mean, what the hell else am I supposed to do between conquering worlds and subjugating their inhabitants?  Read a fucking book?  No, seriously, you’re trying the coddamn cake, Tuna.”  
  
PL3453 N0  
  
     “Come on... For me?  You know how much it would mean to me...”  
  
N0  
  
     “You know what?  Fuck you, you’re trying it.”  
  
G0D5 N0 WH47 7H3 4C7U4L FUCK 4R3 Y0U D01NG  
  
     Meenah Peixes dug into her pink cake with pink icing with her pink fingernails and tore a chunk from the slab.  “You’re gonna eat this and you’re gonna fucking like it.  Quit yer carping and get eating!”  She took the gooey confection and crammed it into his open mouth, where it remained.  
  
53R10U5LY 1 C4N7 3V3N CH3W G00D 7H1NG 1 BR347H3 7HR0UGH MY N0S3  
  
     “Good.  Then you won’t mind if I help you out, then.”  Meenah grabbed hold of his jaw and started moving it up and down.  Bits of pink crumbs and sticky icing started falling from the sides of his mouth as he continued to not swallow.  
  
HURR4Y WH47 4N 4W3S0M3 1D34 7H47 W45 Y0UR3 G3TT1NG CRUMB5 4LL 0V3R 7H3 73N74CL3S  
  
     “FUCK THE TENTACLES!  EAT THE CAKE, COD DAMMIT!”  
  
N0 PL3453 D0N7 FUCK 7H3 73N74CL3S 4G41N D0 Y0U KN0W H0W M4NY 71M35 1V3 533N Y0U D0 7HA7  
  
     “A gill’s gotta do what a gill’s gotta do,” Meenah replied while digging the squishy pink mess out of Mituna’s mouth and throwing it on the floor in disgust.  “And I thought you’d kinda appreciate it when I use the tentacles because you actually get to feel it somehow.  Doesn’t that make your night, baby?”  
  
 _interstellar debris detected... forward shield increase strength by 2.8493% to compensate_  
  
17 F3L7 L1K3 50M30N3 7RY1NG 70 CR4M L1C0R1C3 1N70 4 L4WNR1NG H053  
  
     “That’s why I love you, Tuna: you have such a way with words.”  She tossed the cake to the floor and slowly licked the frosting off of her fingers in front of him.   
  
 _compensation complete... redistributing power to secondary sensor array_  
  
0H H3R3 W3 G0 W17H 7H3 F1NG3R L1CK1NG 4G41N JU57 PL3453 D0N7 574R7 5M34R1NG 17 4LL 0V3R Y0UR 7175 4G41N L1K3 Y0U D1D L457 71M3  
  
     Meenah withdrew a finger from her mouth.  “I can’t believe you didn’t like that.  I still get wet just thinking about it.  So what am I supposed to do with all of this lovely cake, anyway?”  
  
1D 54Y CR4M 17 1N Y0UR N00K BU7 Y0U PR0B4BLY W0ULD JU57 70 5P173 M3 H33 H33  
  
     “HEY!  I tried my best to make you somefin special for our anniversary and this is the thanks I get?  I don’t see YOU making anyfin for me, you shellfish fuck!”  
  
1M 50RRY  
  
     She exhaled sharply through her nose, then reached up and stroked a hand gently down his face.  “Ohh, I can’t stay mad at My Tuna.  Especially on a night like this one.  I can appreciate that you’ve been rather busy... flying the ship and everything.  Wanna hear how my night went?”  
  
 _initiating hourly maintenance scan... reticulating splines_  
  
B0Y D0 1 0H W417 L37 M3 GU355 Y0U G07 UP BRU5H3D Y0UR H41R F0R 7W0 4ND 4 H4LF H0UR5 7ALK3D 70 KURL0Z 4B0U7 Y0UR L47357 CH01C35 F0R P4NW45H1NG 0H W417 1 M34N 73L3V1510N PR0GR4MM1NG 473 LUNCH W3N7 70 7H3 BR1GBL0CK PUNCH3D 7H3 SH1T 0U7 0F 50M3 PR150N3R5 0H W417 1 M34N H0N0UR3ED GU3575 0F H3R 1MP3R1AL C0ND35C3NC3 H4D 4 W4RM B47H 1N H00FB3457 M1LK RUBB3ED 0N3 0U7 H4D 4N07H3R H0UR L0NG B47H 1N W473R 7H15 71M3 BRU5H3D Y0UR H41R F0R 4 C0UPL3 M0R3 H0UR5 B4K3D 4 C4K3 4ND 7H3N C4M3 1N H3R3 70 P3573R M3 F0R 4 WH1L3 4M 1 R1GH7  
  
     Meenah crossed her arms.  “Tuna!  Have you been spying on me again?”  
  
 _splines reticulated... all systems report optimal function_  
  
1M N07 FUCK1NG 5PY1NG 0N Y0U 1 C4N 533 4LL 0V3R 7H3 SH1P 4LL 7H3 71M3 Y0U KN0W 7H15 G33Z  
  
     “Okay, settle down... I think somebody needs to cuttle.”  She put her arms around his waist and snuggled her head up against his chest while simultaneously squeezing her chest up against his stomach.  Meenah could feel his soft breaths move a small part of her ridiculously long hair around.  “Is My Tuna having a roughy  night?  Do you want to talk about it?  What did you do all night?”  
  
 _downloading ship’s navigation log for export... file export log8008135.txt complete_  
  
7H3 54M3 D4MN 7H1NG5 1 D0 3V3RY 51NGL3 N1GH7 M33N4H 1 PU5H 573LL4R DU57 4R0UND W17H 7H3 5H13LD5 4ND M4K3 5UR3 W3 G37 WH3R3 W3 4R3 5UPP053D 70 G0 W17H0U7 3ND1NG UP 1N 4 574R 0R 50M37H1NG 7H3 54M3 D4MN J0B 1V3 B33N D01NG F0R F1F7Y FUCK1NG 5W33P5 N0W 1 GU355 BU7 F33L FR33 70 R34D 7H3 L0G F0R Y0UR53LF N0WH3R3 N34R 45 C4P71V471NG 45 BRU5H1NG Y0UR H41R 0R 74LK1NG 70 CL0WN5 BU7 1 GU355 7H475 7H3 D1FF3R3NC3 B3TW33N Y0UR J0B 4ND M1N3  
  
     Meenah released her grip, took and step back and put her hands on the curve of her hips.  “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re not very appreciative of everyfin I’ve done for you.  Tell me again why I don’t cull you and put someone else in there.”  
  
B3C4U53 Y0U W0N7 3V3R Y0U K33P 7HR3473NING 70 BU7 W3 4R3 50 F4R FR0M H0M3 7H47 7H3R35 N0 CH4NC3 F0R Y0U 70 F1ND S0M30N3 70 R3PL4C3 M3 50 H3R3 W3 4R3 H0W M4NY T1M35 H4V3 W3 D0N3 7H15 D4NC3 M33N4H  
  
     She looked at him with a mixture of pity and fury; he was absolutely correct, but she didn’t have to like it.  Mituna was the only one who could get away with saying whatever he wanted to her without fear of reprisal.  She came to appreciate his candor, would even go as far as to say she relied on it, but that didn’t mean she had to like or listen to what he had to say.  She was The Imperial Condescence, Empress of Alternia and all of its annexed systems.  She could do whatever the fuck she wanted and often did, but there was something refreshing about having someone like Mituna Captor at hand who could provide opinion without fear of repercussion.  Oh, sure, she could have him turn the ship around and blast home in search of another gifted goldblood and, upon finding one, have Mituna turned into Grubby McNuggets (her latest culinary creation that the citizens back home were enjoying in droves)  but she actually LIKED him in some red fashion.  Although for someone she felt flushed for, she sure enjoyed tormenting him more than occasionally as well... aside from the obvious means of having him immobilized and symbiotically attached to her flagship by large purple tentacles.   
  
     “Maybe I like this dance?  Did you ever think of that, you twit?”  
  
 _degree of spatial warp: 4.2... time to plotted destination: 0.0216 sweeps_  
  
M4YB3 Y0UD R47H3R B3 D4NC1NG W17H S0M30N3 3L53 7H475 WH47 1 7H1NK  
  
     She bared her pointed teeth.  “What the hell do you mean by that?”  
  
54V3 7H3 5H0CK3D 4C7 F0R 50M30N3 WH0 H45N7 533N 17 B3F0R3 3V3RY N0W 4ND 7H3N Y0U C0M3 1N H3R3 B4BBL1NG 4B0U7 50M3 DR34M Y0U H4D 4B0U7 Y0UR 0LD G1RLFR13ND 4R4N34 53RK37 4ND Y0U G0 0N 4B0U7 H3R F0R 4 C0UPL3 0F N1GH7S 54Y1NG 175 0NLY 4 M4773R 0F 71M3 B3F0R3 5H3 C0M35 4ND F1ND5 Y0U 50ME7H1NG 73LL5 M3 1M R34LLY N07H1NG M0R3 7H4N 4 PL4C3H0LD3R 70 Y0U  
  
     “Aw, Tuna, don’t be that way...”  She put her head up against his chest and started rubbing his stomach gently.  “You know I looove you, you gilly boy!”  
  
 _processing approach vector: stellar debris heading one-two-six mark three two six_  
  
Y0U H4V3 4 FUNNY W4Y 0F 5H0W1NG 17 D0 Y0U 57R4P 3V3RY0N3 Y0U L0V3 UP BY 7H31R WR1575 4ND M4K3 7H3M POW3R Y0UR 574R5H1P  
  
     “And what if I did?” Meenah snarled.  “Would that make you feel any better about it?”  
  
 _recalculating forward vector for avoidance... initiating course alteration_  
  
N07 R34LLY 1M JU57 W0ND3RING H0W 1 G07 50 LUCKY  
  
     Meenah gritted her teeth and took a couple of steps back from Mituna so that he could see her.  “That does it!  You are bound and determined not to have any fun whatsoever tonight, aren’t you?  Just because you’re feeling crappie about it doesn’t mean I’m going to let you stay that way!”   She began sliding the straps of her dress down over her shoulders.  “I’m gonna MAKE you happy!  You’re gonna have so much fucking fun the only way they’ll be able to wipe the smile off of your face is with thermonuclear-fucking-weapons!”  She peeled down her black and fuchsia top and shook her ample chest at him.  “There!  Boobies!  Your argument is invalid!”  Meenah looked up at him for any sign of interest; she swore there was a hint of drool forming at the corner of his mouth, but then it could have simply been some residual icing.   
  
 _error - recalculating course correction... reverifying_  
  
UM 0K4Y Y0U 0FF1C14LLY H4V3 MY UND1V1D3D 4TT3N710N  
  
     A smug smile crept across Meenah’s face.  “I thought you’d see it my way.”  She massaged and squeezed her breasts, causing her magenta-tinged nipples to stiffen.  She made sure to let the light shine over the pearlescent scale-like skin on the sides of her full spheres so that he could take it all in.   After all of their sweeps together, if there was one thing Meenah knew about Mituna, it was his weakness for a sweet pair of spheres which, as luck would have it, she happened to have on hand... or, more accurately, chest.   
  
 _deviation from course reported of 1.025%... recalculating vector and increasing power to forward deflectors_  
  
0H 1 533 Y0UR W4Y5 JU57 F1N3 B07H 0F 7H3M  
  
     “That’s the spirit!”  She continued to remove the rest of her skintight black outfit; her numerous gold bracelets clinked together throughout the process.  Once she was free of it, she slinked back up to Mituna, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.  After that, she placed one hand on his chest while the other slowly made its way up the inside of his thigh, where it stopped and rested on his rapidly swelling bulge.  “So?  Are we having fun now?”  
  
M4YB3  
  
     She could feel the deck of the ship shudder slightly.  “You might want to bring us out of warp beforehand, though.  Last thing I want to sea is us ending up in a star’s corona while you’re enjoying yourself.”   
  
 _switching from warp drive to impulse drive... collapsing warp field... structural integrity fields adjusted..._  
  
G00D 1D34  
  
     “You know damn right it is!  Can’t have you krilling us all because you weren’t paying attention to where you’re driving.  I’m sure the idea would never cross your mind, would it?”  
  
 _maintaining 10.0% of light speed forward velocity... no hostile or cohesive objects detected_  
  
Y0U KN0W M33N4H P30PL3 U53D T0 4CCU53 M3 0F B31NG B1P0L4R BU7 Y0UV3 G07 M3 B347 BY 4 W1D3 M4RG1N  
  
     “WHADDYA MEAN BI-POLAR???”  She bared her sharp teeth at him.  
  
WH04 5377L3 D0WN JUS7 54Y1NG    
  
     Meenah dug the sharp points of her fingernails into the place where her hand was resting.  “Saying what?” she growled.  
  
 _warning... deviation of 7.931% to port... recalculating course_  
  
7H47 M4YB3 Y0U 73ND 70 CH4NG3 Y0UR M1ND 0N 7H3 FLY 4 L07 WH1CH 15 7074LLY Y0UR PR3R0G471V3 45 3MPR355 4F73R 4LL Y37 7H3R35 N07H1NG B377A 7H4N H4V1NG 4 L34D3R 7H47 D035N7 JUS7 CH4NG3 H3R M1ND F0R 7H3 H4L1BU7 BU7 7H475 JU57 MY H4K3 0N 7H1NG5  
  
     She gazed up at him for a moment.  His slack face belied no emotion but she knew it likely wouldn’t anyway.  After a few seconds, Meenah withdrew her claws and her hand went back to a more seductive activity.  “Oh, Tuna, how can I resist when you talk fishy to me?  You do know the way to a girl’s pusher, don’t you?”  She gently tugged at his waistband and let her fingers slide in.  “And just for being such a sweetheart, I’ll let you control the tentacle I play with when I’m done giving you your anniversary gift.  How’s that sound?”  
  
 _recalculating... recalculating... recalculating..._  
  
W4H00  
  
     “Tuna... Don’t overdo it...”  
  
1M 50RRY  
  
     Meenah grinned her sharp grin.  “Now, you might want to slow the ship down a bit more.  I hear the ‘turbulence’ scares the crew sometimes...”  
  
  
  
  
     Two members of the Alternian Space Corps were heading towards their quarters after finishing a lengthy shift when the deck took a sudden lurching shift, throwing them into the bulkhead.   
  
     “Not again,” one said as she tried to right herself.  “This is the bloody flagship of the fleet!  There’s no way this thing should be shaking like this, especially when we just dropped out of warp!”  
  
     The other slowly got to his feet, grateful for the helmet he was wearing.  “Damned if I know why... Maybe it was turbulence?”  
  
    She shot him an incredulous look.  “Turbulence?  Really?  We’re in SPACE, shit-for-pan! SPAAAAAACE!!!  There’s no AIR here!”  
  
     “Well, I dunno then... Do you have any ideas?”  
  
     “No... Not really...”  
  
     He nodded.  “Right.  Turbulence, then.”  
  
     She put her hand to her face.  “For the love...  I think you should start wearing that damn helmet whenever you’re not in your ‘coon.  Turbulence, indeed...”


	5. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang receives a most unexpected guest on her island refuge. Rufioh spends some time getting to know the woman he calls Despri Tchibi and is amazed at how she and her companions get along without any of the restrictions of bloodcaste. After enjoying a walk with Mindfang around the island, Rufioh performs a trick that leaves them all in shock... the former Gamblignant in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the romance begins. As a writer, I'm trying to build this up a little more than I did with Beautiful Jewel (at least there Mindfang's manipula8ion skills were on display; she's trying very hard to keep them under wraps here and now). Hopefully you find it a success! For those curious, the story has now been completely written and is being read and edited (my editor, [Michaela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale), has concluded her Sollux story and is preparing to start the Eridan one for "Lives Under the Pink Moon"; do stop by, won't you?) prior to posting the chapters. I have a couple of other projects in mind, and one of them concerns a revisiting of these stories... but with a twist! More to come on that later.
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Song 09 at "So, Rufiohhhhhhhh...", song 10 at “Wow, that didn’t take long at all!”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): link

**5.**  
  
    I don’t remember water ever tasting as good as after a serious drinking binge, Mindfang thought as she downed her eighth glass of the night.  She had spent most of the previous day and night in her recupracoon, letting the sopor slime leech the toxins out of her blood and speeding her recovery, and now she sat quietly in her respiteblock, replenishing her fluids and trying to remember in vain what happened to her left boot.     
_I called the barblock and they said there was no sign of one there, although there was an inordinate amount of clothing left behind from that night, the server said.  Meulin said I wasn’t wearing it when she picked me up, so I must have left it there...  Did someone take it?  Why would they only take one if so?_   Mindfang milled about, desperately wracking her thinkpan for an answer.   
  
    She stood in front of her window and looked out to the horizon.  The pink moon was high and the light glittered on the calm ocean; this stirred the familiar ache within and she wished she was at sea again in search of adventure or her next big score.   _Even after all these sweeps, it’s still there... Never truly quiet, never truly gone._  
   
    Mindfang wondered to herself what it was that she missed more: the idea of the wide open ocean, where both treasure and danger were possible, or just the joy she took from adventuring in general, where she was able to focus on the uncertainty of what she would encounter because her certainty of her own survival was never in doubt.  Either way, the absence of simply being somewhere interesting was gnawing at her and she couldn’t help but wonder when or if she’d ever get to experience it again.   _School’s out for a while; maybe I could find myself a boat and just sail for a few weeks.  I don’t think these two would miss me any, and I suspect Damara would be able to find me without too much difficulty if she needed to,_ she thought and began to contemplate the practicality of actually doing so.   
     
    She knew full well what that would lead to.  One boat wouldn’t be enough; she’d find herself on a bigger boat, and then likely a bigger one yet with bigger guns, and before long she’d be right back in trouble with the Navy again and the position she’d carefully prepared with the Screamarines would be all utterly wasted.   _There will be a time and place to tip my hand, but that night is still far from this one, I suspect._  Mindfang closed her eyes and pictured herself on the deck of the _Fool’s Gam8it_ , the salty sting of the wind in her face, the light from the two moons lighting the way as her vessel tore through the water, the bustle of her crew as they went about their tasks.  More than anything, it was the excitement of bearing down on an unsuspecting Naval transport and liberating either its cargo or its crew that she craved.   _I know that I’m laying the groundwork for change by doing what I’m doing at the Academy but it doesn’t even come close to the sheer thrills of privateering.  I wish I knew of ways that I could find to excite myself... although the sub-orbital skydiving was pretty damn cool..._   
  
    Spinneret was startled by a blinking yellow light and a warning tone from her primary computer.  She made her way into the sitting room to see what the issue was.  “Computer: display primary radar!”  The large screen switched to a display of concentric rings centred over the island; there were plenty of high-flying targets going past, but the one of interest was much lower and on a direct intercept course for her location.  
    
    “Marquise!  Ah, you’re awake!  Good to see!”  Horuss’ face appeared in the upper right hand corner of the screen.  “I take it you’re aware of our potential intruder?”  
  
    She nodded.  “Quite.  Confirm defensive armaments are powered up and ready?”  
  
    “Affirmative.  I wouldn’t have it any other neigh.”   
  
    Mindfang shuddered at the terrible pun.  “Ugh.  Well, it looks like they're headed right for us, whoever they are.  You didn’t order anything again, did you?  I told you I would procure everything you required for your projects.”  
  
    Zahhak shook his head; she could see the sweat droplets fly from it and was grateful she wasn’t anywhere near him when he did that.  “Not at all.  I haven’t needed to obtain anything from black market sources in ages.”  He typed in a few commands before continuing.  “The question is how you want to proceed:  do we fire a couple of warning shots if he comes within a certain range, or do we lay low and hope he passes by?”  
“I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that based on the trajectory that this island is their intended destination.  Your cloak is pointless to someone who knows the island is here.”  She put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment.  “You know... let’s treat them as through this is someone who is familiar with us.  They're likely on 126.7; tell them to come up on our discrete channel and provide confirmation codes.  We still have enough time to figure them out before we need to fire.”   
  
    “As you wish; let’s see if they understand that it’s them we’re looking for.”  Horuss cleared his throat and said in his most official-sounding voice, “Vessel fifteen kilometers southeast of Rock Island, switch to frequency 118.8 and identify yourself with the correct codes!”  
  
    Spinneret couldn’t help but cringe at the name Darkleer gave this place; while it looked to the untrained eye like an island with tall cliff faces, calling it Rock Island took all of the creative skills of someone with that particular item serving as a thinkpan.   _At least his creativity serves him well when it comes to his engineering skills,_ she thought.    
  
    A few moments later, she watched as Horuss started with surprise.  “Er... Marquise?”  
  
    “What?  What’s the matter?”  
  
    “The codes given... they’re legitimate.”  
  
    She began to twirl her hair nervously.  “What?  Come on, spit it out!”  
  
    “I... I don’t know how this can be... but they’re your codes!”   
  
    Spinneret processed this and tried to come up with a logical explanation.  She was completely unsuccessful.  “Okay, that doesn’t make any sense.  How is that possible?”  
  
    Horuss paused while he re-examined the data.  “There’s no error.  It’s a hovership and it’s using your confirmation codes.”  
  
    “My ship is still sitting on the pad right where you left it, correct?”  
  
    She could see him look over to another monitor.  “Yes, it’s still there!”  
  
    “And the one coming in is NOT the same ship?”  
  
    He gave her a puzzled look.  “That... doesn’t make sense, Marquise.  If the ship in question is still hitched, why would the same ship be...”  
  
    “YES OR NO, HORUSS?”  
  
    “I can’t say for sure!  I’d say it’s unlikely that they’re the same...”  
  
    Spinneret scowled.  “I swear if this is some kind of Megido timefuckery, that girl is going to have some answering to do for freaking us out like this.  Okay, Horuss, tell the pilot they have clearance to land, but when it sets down on the pad, make sure there’s at least one missile battery aimed squarely at the thing.”  
  
    “Acknowledged.  Oh... Marquise, for the record, the voice that responded sounds male.  My horsesense tells me it’s not you.”  
  
    “Your horsesense doesn’t apply to Damara if she had anything to do with this.  For all we know, it could be you in that hovership!”  
  
    He put his hands up to his face in what she assumed was horror at the thought.  “Oh my!  How... strange would that be?”   
  
    Mindfang could barely stand thinking about it.  “More so than you know.  I’m going to take up a sheltered position out there to watch what emerges from it; you advise me if anything strange happens between now and then... well, anything stranger than what we’ve seen so far!”  
  
    “As you wish.”    
  
    Spinneret slung her jacket on and attached her long, hooked and faintly glowing blue sword to her belt, then made her way to her weapons locker to obtain a weapon with a longer range, just in case.   _I am taking no chances with this; whatever it is, it should prove interesting at the very least..._  
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang watched from beside her hive, peering around the corner as the grey hovership touched down on the landing pad.  For all intensive purposes, it looked just the same as any of them, and she was too far away to be able to read it.  “Times like this I wish my eye wasn’t wrecked,” she grumbled to herself as the ship’s nacelles rotated and it began its final landing sequence.  As soon as it hit the ground, she took the energy rifle into her hands and lined up the pilot’s compartment.   _I can’t imagine for the life of me how anyone had my codes; no one else would know those, save for Horuss.  I can’t see why he would even bother handing them out to anyone... Our primary computers aren’t linked to any network, and no one has been on the island save for us. This is so strange...  but I’m taking no chances._  
   
    The door opened and a single person emerged.  He came around the front of the hovership and looked around.  Spinneret could see his large horns, but from what she could discern of his face, she was uncertain as to his identity.   _Uniform says Cavalreaper, but that doesn’t explain what the hell he’s up to here._  She reached out with her empathic abilities; at first, all she could glean from him was a sense of general confusion about his surroundings, but she also detected fearlessness as well as a genuine concern about someone...      
  
    Mindfang was about to probe him further but was startled to see someone come running across her field of vision through the scope of the rifle.   _Meulin???????? What the blue hell do you think you’re doing?_  She watched with a mix of shock and fascination as Meulin ran eagerly up to the newcomer and began talking to him.   _Okay, mister, who are you and what have you done to Leijon?  This is getting weirder..._  
  
    She saw the pair of them talking and then he reached into the pilot’s cabin and produced something that made her quite excited.   _What the... my boot?  Okay, that’s it..._  
  
    Spinneret set the rifle down and started walking over to where Meulin and the boot-stealing interloper were conversing.  Her bare feet picked up small stones and the like as she did so and it made her wince; she couldn’t remember the last time she had actually walked around outside without footwear, but she felt she’d rather go barefoot than be without her scarlet boots.    
  
    As she got within range of their conversation, Mindfang extended her senses again; Meulin was quite happy to see this fellow, and he was thrilled to be here, not to mention thankful not to be shot down.  “Meulin!” she called out.  “Would you mind filling me in on who our uninvited guest is, hmmmmmmmm?”   
  
    Meulin grinned from ear to ear.  “Spinneret, this is flutterby man from the barblock!  He brought your boot back!”  
  
    The man holding her errant piece of footwear looked at Mindfang and then gave her a warm smile as he presented it to her on bended knee and with hands extended.  “I believe this belongs to you, Miss Tchibi!”  
  
    Spinneret regarded him with some suspicion, but quickly took the boot from him and stepped back.  “Okay.... thanks.  Now, how the hell did you find us and more importantly, how did you get my personal codes?”  
  
    He rose and laughed quietly.  “Would you believe that I’m not allowed to tell you, but I can promise you that you’ll find out when the time  is right?”  
  
    “Not allowed, eh?  We’ll see about that.  Anyway, thanks again, I suppose.  Now, is there anything else you’d like to say or will you be departing right away and completely forgetting that you were here?”  
  
    “That’s funny,” he said, that disarming smile still firmly in place, “you sure had plenty to say to me the other night!  We talked about all kinds of stuff!”  
  
    Spinneret tried to come up with some memories of what took place from her own mind, but once again failing that, she reached out to his and found that they did, in fact, spend some time conversing.  “So it would seem...  Okay, listen, before I do anything else, I need to have a quick chat with my little friend here.”  
  
    “Okay, doll!  I’ll wait right here!” he said cheerfully.    
  
    She gave a tight smile, but before she turned to Meulin, he gave him another once-over:  both moons were high and full, and she could tell from the light that he was well built and his eyes spoke to her of kindness and bravado.  She couldn’t help but wonder as to the nature of their discussions, so she took Meulin by the arm and half-hauled her to the other side of the hovership.  “Okay, Meu, what gives?  Who the hell is he and what’s he doing here?”   
  
    “He told you!  He brought your boot back!  Wasn’t that nice of him?” she replied.    
  
    “Right.  And how did he end up with that boot in the first place?  I know we haven’t had a chance to talk since we got home from that little excursion, but what’s his deal?  Did he pry it off of my unconscious body, and you happened to stop him before he made off with the pair?”   
  
    Leijon sighed.  “Do you think I’d be this excited to see him if he was trying to steal your shoes?”  
  
    Mindfang considered this for a moment.  “Good point.”  
  
    “Besides, I gathered that you and he were having a good time outside of that barblock... until you threw up on him.”  
  
    “I did what now?  Oh, shit.  Really?”  
  
    Meulin nodded.    
  
    “You know, this is why I really don’t like overdoing it:  I hate losing control of myself.  So, what else can you tell me?”  
  
    “That you know of him from a few sweeps ago.  At least, I remember him.  You didn’t seem to.”  
  
    Spinneret was baffled by this.  “You know, I don’t normally forget a face... much less one like his.”  
  
    Meulin chuckled.  “You know where we know him from?  Do you remember the night you came for me back at my old cave?  He was the one you didn’t kill but made him take a nap instead!”   
  
    If Spinneret’s eyebrows could have gone any higher, they would have been part of her hair.  “You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
    “Nope!  It’s him!”  
  
    “I would say what are the odds, but I know better than that.  So, what should we do with him?”  
  
    Meulin stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Mindfang’s ear.  “I think you should invite him in!  Maybe let him stay for supper, see what happens?  I think he likes you... Why else would he go through all the trouble of bringing your boot directly to you?”  
  
    Mindfang could feel the excitement pouring off of the tiny oliveblood and she had to admit, that excitement was infectious.  Her own sense of caution overrode this, however.  “I don’t know... We know very little about him.  Can we trust him with what he’s already seen, even?”  
  
    “How about... we setup a campfire and dine with him out here if you’re worried about him seeing inside?  It’s the least you could do, considering what he went through to get here.”   
  
    “Hm.  I like the way you think,” Spinneret agreed, “but just so you know, this isn’t one of your silly romance movies.  We’re going to hang out, eat something, maybe talk awhile and then he’s going to get in his hoverbus, go back to his troops and forget he ever saw this island.  Understand?”   
  
    Leijon nodded; Spinneret could see the pink light of the moon glinting off of the silver necklace with the Signless’ sigil she gave to her a few sweeps ago as she did so.  If there’s anyone that Latula would have been fine with wearing this, it’s her, Mindfang thought as her eyes flicked down to the carved wooden bracelet on Meulin’s wrist which now contained a single dark blue diamond shaped stone embedded in it.  She recalled how Horuss had asked her to bring him a pair of dangling earrings to offer her as a moirallegiance token, and how she’d talked him out of it due to the impracticality of such a thing to wear while hunting.  Her suggestion of presenting her with something that would attach seamlessly to her bracelet turned out to be a good one.   _Why all of these thoughts about tokens all of a sudden?_ she wondered.     
  
    “Remember that’s what all the people in the movies say, too,” Meulin added.  
  
    “Yeah, whatever.  Now, how about you go start us a campfire; you’re better at that sort of thing than I am.  I’d probably just end up burning a hole in the ground with that rifle until the rocks started glowing.”  
  
    Meulin tossed her a playful salute and then departed to do just that, leaving Spinneret alone with her guest.  No sense looking completely ungracious when I don’t need to...  She was about to do a quick scan of his mind to pick up his name when it suddenly came back to her.   _Roofie?  Ruffie?  Ruffio?  Rufioh!   That’s what his buddies were chanting before he came over to talk to me... Wow, everything else is so hazy after that.  Maybe he can shed some light on what exactly took place?_  
  
    “So, Rufiohhhhhhhh...” Spinneret began as she came around the front of the hovership to rejoin him, “in order to say thanks for bringing back my beautiful boot, I’ve decided to extend you an invitation to join me for supper.  We were thinking of eating outdoors on this lovely night; would you care to join us?  Be warned: I don’t tend to take ‘no’ for an answer.”  
  
    “Hey, that sounds cool!  And don’t worry, I don’t tend to give ‘no’ for an answer, either!”  
  
    Mindfang couldn’t help but smile at that.  “All right, then.”  She did a mental sweep of the hovership to ensure there wasn’t another eleven guests on board and was pleased to find that it was empty.  “So, where’s the rest of your crew?  I figure I should ask just in case I need to be asking Meulin to rustle up more chow.”  
  
    Rufioh made a dismissive gesture with his hand.  “Nope, just me.  The training exercise we were involved in was finished the other day.  That’s why we were in the barblock: to blow off a little steam and unwind, you know?  Anyway, we have about a week or so before our next set of exercises so they’re all back at their hives, doing their thing.”  
  
    “I see.  How about you?  You got a hive to go to?  Or do you just like randomly showing up at everyone else’s?”  
  
    “Hey, now!  I hoped you wouldn’t mind too terribly, considering my cargo!”    
  
    Spinneret waited for a moment to let him squirm, and then smiled. “Not at all.  I have to admit, I was wondering if I was ever going to see that again.  I’m genuinely thankful that you held onto it for me.  Now, I don’t suppose you could refresh my memory as to the circumstances which caused me to lose track of it in the first place?”     
  
    Nitram chortled.  “You sure you wanna know?”  
  
    She nodded.  “I’m a big girl; you can tell me.  I may not have made a fool of myself at a barblock in a long, long time, but this certainly wasn’t the first time.”  
  
    “All right... but remember, you wanted to know!”    
  
    “That’s what I said.  Let’s hear it!”  
  
    He shrugged as if to say ‘You asked for it!’ and said, “Well, you and I were tipping a few back, having a fun conversation about this and that, and next thing I know, you’re asking me to step outside with you.  I wasn’t entirely sure what you were looking for at that point, but I figured ‘Hey!  She’s cool... let’s see what happens!’  Next thing I know, you’re kissing me - not gonna lie, I was digging it - and then you started talking about playing at pitch and wanting to spar!  I said that maybe we should just stick to red and you launch a kick at my head!”  
  
    Spinneret smiled.  “Yeah, that sounds like me, all right.”  
  
    “Anyway, I put my hands up to defend myself and end up catching your foot.  I grab onto your boot, hoping I can persuade you to settle down a bit, and before I can even move, you’ve got that foot out of your boot and you’re tickling my nose with your toenails!”  
  
    “Yep.  Definitely plausible.”   
  
    “So, I think we’re gonna either have a moment or you’re gonna pass out, and as you’re trying to tell me your name, you decide to literally spill your guts instead!”  He gave Spinneret a wink and hoped she’d laugh a bit, which she did.    
  
    “Haha.  Funny guy.  The thing is, I tend to hold my liquor rather well most of the time.  If I recall correctly, I was drinking rum the whole time... Why would I suddenly start blowing chunks when I can normally drink that stuff like water?”  Spinneret was most curious about his answer; she passively scanned his mind for any sign of duplicity.  
Rufioh’s smile turned into a pained expression.  “Well, you see... I introduced you to my favourite drink and it seems that it didn’t sit too well with you.”  
  
    She gave him an uncertain look.  “Oh?  And what, may I ask, was it?”  
  
    “Tequila.”  
  
    “Ohhhhhhhh... Well, that explains everything.”  
  
    “Yeah... Some people aren’t fans.  I gotta say that the drinkslinger didn’t exactly give us the good stuff, either.  Pretty sure it was ‘Carcass Flagrante’  or something on the lower end.”  
  
    Mindfang shivered.  “I’d drink to that... if the idea of drinking didn’t make my stomach turn right now.”  
  
    Nitram crossed his arms and chuckled.  “Hey now, the rotgut you fed me right afterwards was pretty damn horrible, too, just so you know.”  
  
    She thought for a moment.  “Let’s see... The ‘slinger there knows enough to feed me the smooth stuff, but if I were trying to cleanse my palate, the odds are good I would’ve asked for something with a touch of bite to it, like ‘Cap’n Eyegouge’ or ‘Stinky Peette’...”   
  
    Rufioh laughed.  “’Ah cha cha cha... delicious!’  That’s how the ads go, right?  Man, I get a kick outta that seal...”  
  
    Spinneret shut her eyes and shook her head.  “If I had a caegar for every time I heard the cadets say that after downing a shot of it, I’d... have even more money than I do now, but never mind that!  Your story sounds legit.  Come on, let’s go see how Meulin is doing with the fire.”  
  
    He cocked his head at the sound of her friend’s name.  “That’s the second time I’ve heard you call her that, but you called her something else that night...”   
  
    “What do you mean?  I know she was the one who I had arranged to come pick me up, which she evidently did, but what are you saying?”  She let a smile creep across her face.  “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m... still a little fuzzy about a lot of the details, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.”  
  
    “You called her... Felina?”  
  
    She felt the heat rush to her cheeks.  “Felida?”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s it!  For sure!”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “Mm.  I see.  Well, her name’s Meu...”  She hesitated for a moment and realized that this was not a name she should be sharing with a lot of people, but as it slipped from her mouth, she thought either he could be trusted with it... or she’d just make sure she ‘deleted’ it from his subconscious before he left.  “It’s short for Meulin.  She lives here, too.  She’s the... groundskeeper.”   
  
    “Okay.”  The started making their way towards the growing plume of smoke and bright embers which indicated the oliveblooded woman had already successfully lit a campfire.  “So, who was the big fellow who was flying your ride home?  He here, too?”  
  
    She raised an eyebrow.  “You know, for someone who was supposedly halfway into a good drunk of his own, you have a pretty decent memory.”   
  
    “Well,” he chuckled, “I wasn’t on my third or fourth bottle when we left the barblock.  If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were damn near trying to kill yourself with that stuff!”   
  
    Spinneret smiled bitterly.  “If you really want to know, I wasn’t trying to kill myself.  I was trying to drown a memory.”  
  
    “I thought you said you were drinking to try and forget the memories you never got to have... or something like that?  It had to do with the woman you said gave you this...”  Rufioh reached out towards the green ring around the gold hoop that dangled from her ear.    
  
    Mindfang caught his hand before it got within touching distance and held it in hers for a moment.   She stopped and looked at his face and found herself thankful for the eyepatch that covered her blind red eye.  “You’re... you’re right about it.  Something else I must have said that night?”  
  
    He nodded enthusiastically.  “You had lots to say.  I wanted to make a point of remembering it.  As much as I could, anyway.”  
  
    She smiled broadly, and with some reluctance let go of his hand and continued walking over to where Meulin was preparing a spit with what would become their meal.  Rufioh followed her until they came to a pair of carved wooden benches on either side of the firepit.   Spinneret gestured for him to sit with her and he did so.    
  
    “So, the last thing you said you were going to tell me before you borfed ‘Stinky Peette’ all over the parking lot was your name.  I don’t suppose you’d be willing to do so now?” Rufioh asked.  “And I’m pretty sure the answer isn’t ‘Spider Biitch’, either.”  
  
    Meulin giggled and Mindfang pointed a finger at her.  “Hey!  Enough outta you!”  She turned to face Nitram again and replied, “Sounds like you don’t think ‘Despri Tchibi’ is the correct answer anymore, then.  All right, around these parts, I’m known as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.  I was once a Gamblignant Captain who had a fleet of ships and terrorized the Imperial Navy at every opportunity.   I’ve since retired and have taken up teaching cadets at the Academy about piloting hoverships and starships, as well as a thing or two about how unjust and ridiculous the hemohierarchy is."  
  
    Rufioh looked at her for a moment, and then snorted with laughter.   
  
    “What?  Don’t believe me?”  
  
    “You mean to tell me that you, a Screamarine commander, were actually a Gamblignant?  You gotta be shitting me!”  
  
    She bared her long fangs in a wide smile.  “My dear, with those horns of yours, I couldn’t shit you if my very life depended on it.”  
  
    He laughed loudly.  “Fair enough!  But seriously, you really were a Gamblignant?”    
He looked over at Meulin, fully expecting to see her snickering behind her hand but was shocked to find that upon making eye contact with the shaggy haired woman, she nodded with full seriousness.    
  
    “Told you...” Spinneret said.   
  
    “Okay, but that’s obviously a handle.  Spinneret might fit the eight letters, depending on how you spell it, and Mindfang totally works for you, but that’s not your real name, right?”  
  
    “Nope.  And I can’t tell you what it is.  Comes with being an ex-Gamblignant captain and all.  There’s some who could use that information to collect on a very large bounty.  In fact, Meulin here doesn’t even know my real name.  I choose to keep it that way because I don’t want to put her in a position that would force her to reveal it if someone ever got a hold of her.”    
  
    Again he looked to Meulin for verification and again she nodded.  “All true,” she confirmed as she put the meat over the fire to cook.    
  
    “So, can I trust you not to reveal the Mindfang part should we be out in public together?”  
  
    Rufioh’s face showed his most convincing ‘trust me’ smile.  “Hey, doll, no worries at all!  Your secret is safe with me, promise and swear!”  He put his right hand on his chest and the other made the hornlike gesture that Cavalreapers were known for using to identify themselves among their brethren.  “Thing is, sounds like you’re expecting you and I to be out in public together at some point, maybe?”  
  
   Mindfang went to respond but was distracted by Meulin, who had begun whistling a jaunty little tune while she prepared the next set of steaks for the fire.  I don’t have to look at you to know you’re grinning sponge clot to sponge clot, Meu... she thought at her friend, who carried on whistling regardless.  “I’m simply suggesting that, should that particular occurrence come to pass, I’m hoping that you recall this conversation and actively remember to call me Despri, or Commander Tchibi.  But so long as you’re here, Spinneret will work just fine.  How’s that grab you?”  
  
    “The only response I know to that question is ‘all the right ways’, if that works?”    
  
    She beamed.  “That... is the correct answer.”  
  
    The Cavalreaper’s sly grin was on full display now.  “Well, since I already have your real name - or as much of it as you’re willing to tell me – what do I win this time?”  
  
    “This time?”  She was curious but already had a feeling where this was going.    
  
    “Heh heh... As it turns out, after you did your one legged barefoot dance routine for me in front of the barblock, I suggested you were probably going to need a nap, and you poked me in the chest... really hard, I might add...”  Rufioh pulled the neckline of his shirt down and to the side to reveal three dark orange bruises where her finger had jabbed him in the chest.  “After that, you told me naps were for grubs, and then... well... you kinda undid your jacket and you weren’t wearing a whole lot under it.  You shook your spheres at me and asked me if you looked like a grub, to which I replied, ‘no’.”  
  
    Leijon’s whistling song suddenly included a two-note whistle often associated with an appreciative, if occasionally considered crude, gesture to someone that the whistler considered attractive.   It was called a howlbeast whistle and Mindfang knew full well what it meant.  “Meuliiiiiiiin... knock it off...”  The tittering sound told Spinneret that the message was heard, if not necessarily received.    
  
    “Anyway,” Rufioh continued, “you told me that I had provided the correct answer, and I asked then what my prize was.  You told me it would be your real name, which you proceeded to inform me was ‘Spider Biitch’.  Since I have my suspicions that the prize you provided was not as advertised, I’d like to hope that maybe someday I could earn my way up to the actual correct answer to that question?  I’m 2-for-2 now; how many more questions do I have to get right?”  
  
    Spinneret reached over and touched his hand.  “Tell you what: I’ll let you know when the time is right.  Deal?”  
  
    “If that’s how it’s gotta be, then that’s how it’s gotta be.  Deal.”  He brought his hand out from under hers and reached over with his left one to shake it.  Nitram squeezed down and remembered how hard her left hand was; he squeezed just a little harder and found it still didn’t give.    
  
    “For the record, I can feel that just fine, Rufioh.”  
  
    “Oh!  Oh... uh... sorry bout that...”  
  
    She withdrew her hand and began to remove her glove.  “It’s okay.  I know you have your suspicions about this, so I might as well confirm them for you.”    
  
     “Okay... I... oh!”  Rufioh watched with amazement as her long black glove slipped off her arm to reveal a metallic limb and hand underneath.  “That’s damn cool!”  
  
    “I’m glad you think so,” Mindfang said as she felt him lightly to see if his amazement was genuine or if he was attempting to hide any deep-seated revulsion.  She found he was in fact impressed with her synthetic replacement and so she reached up with it and, with a flourish and a sly grin, flipped her hair back from her face.  “I must admit, I’ve never seen a hairstyle quite like yours before.  Is there any special significance to it?”  
  
    Nitram chuckled and flashed his aw-shucks smile again.  “What, this?  No, not really; it’s just something I like to do.  I think the mohawks make me look a little bit... tougher?  The bright red isn’t a colour folks are used to seeing, so I think it throws them off their game, you know?”  
  
    Spinneret nodded.  “I see.  I don’t suppose it might have anything to with a particularly rare blood colour, perchance?”   
  
    The cautious look he gave her before continuing spoke louder than anything he could have said.  “Maybe.  I obviously don’t think wearing certain types of jewelry out and about is a safe thing to do,” he half-whispered, looking in Meulin’s direction; Leijon just smiled and set the latest steaks on the grill to cook.  “But I’m down with the S-man if that’s what you’re implying.  I honestly would’ve been a bit more worried about even suggesting that to you if your friend wasn’t wearing hers, though.”  
  
    “It’s smart to be careful,” Mindfang agreed.  “The careful tend to live longer than those who aren’t.”  
  
    “You’re not kidding.  I’m living proof of that!” Nitram raised a non-existent glass in a mock salute.  
  
    She returned the gesture.  “You and me both.  Although, I must admit, you certainly took a big chance coming here.  That takes a pretty fair dose of courage.”  
  
    “Glad you think so!  Gotta say, I wasn’t sure what I’d find here, other than what... oh, hey!  Who’s that?”    
  
    Spinneret’s head snapped to her left to see who he was referring to and was unsurprised to see Horuss making his way down the path from his tower to join them.  “That,” she began, “is the pilot you saw the other night.  He goes by Darkleer.  He might tell you his name if he feels comfortable.”  
  
    “Geez... I thought Drawback was a strapping fella...”  
  
    “Who’s Drawback?” Mindfang inquired, although she already had a pretty good idea.  
  
    Rufioh turned to face her again.  “One of my troops.  The muscular one, if you got a look at them at all.  Built like a dirt hauler and twice as sturdy.  But this guy... wow...”  
  
    She reached up with her silvery left hand and brushed it lightly against his cheek until it touched his long, wide horn.  “I assure you, he’s a decent guy, but he’s really, really weird.”  Mindfang couldn’t resist sending him a never mind that guy suggestion, and it seemed to work:  Darkleer was almost on top of them before Rufioh even noticed him.  
  
    “Hello there!  I hope I’m not late to the trough!  I assume this was the fellow who was causing us all such consternation earlier?”  
  
    “Indeed it was, Darkleer,” she said, allowing her islandmate the opportunity to offer his true name if and only if he chose to.  “This is Rufioh Nitram, a Cavalreaper.  He was kind enough to return my absent red footwear.”  
  
    Rufioh rose to meet him.  “Hey, man!  Pleasure!  Thanks for not shooting me down!”  
  
    “For the Marquise’s sake, I’m certainly glad I didn’t!  You may call me Horuss.  And have no fear; if she is comfortable with you being here, I will welcome you as well.”  He extended a hand to meet the one Nitram was offering and tried his best not to squash the bones in the one their guest was presenting.   
  
    “Thanks, Hor-USS!!!”  The grip that took Rufioh’s proffered hand was vise-like and he could feel the firmest parts of it shift and move; he knew he couldn’t break free from it if his very life depended on it.  Then, just as quickly as the sharp pain began, it ebbed as Zahhak released him, but Nitram could feel the pulsing ache that replaced it.  “Damn, bro, that’s some handshake!”   
  
    Darkleer offered an apologetic half-grin.  “Er, thanks!  Sorry about that; it’s awfully difficolt for me to control...”  
  
    “Oh, hey!  No sweat, guy!  I mean... really... no need to get so worked up...”  He could see great beads of moisture suddenly forming on Horuss’ forehead and begin to pour down across his visage.    
  
    Mindfang sighed.  “Told you.  This is pretty much his default state, just so you know.”  She looked up to the large man in his glowing skintight indigo-striped garb.  “Take a seat over there, Horuss.  Meu just started cooking the meat and I think she ran to grab us some refreshments.”  
  
    He nodded, causing both occupants of the one bench to shield themselves from the large droplets that rained down on them.  “Oh!  Sorry about that!  I’ll just... go sit over there...”  
  
    Aside from his general distaste with being showered in sweat, Spinneret sensed an odd feeling emanating from Rufioh.  “So, what’s on your mind, hmmmmmmmm?”  
  
    Nitram looked to her.  “You... kinda know when I’m feeling a bit off, eh?  Okay... It’s just... well... You just told an indigoblood what to do.  I don’t see a whole lot of that where I’m from.”  
  
    She smiled proudly.  “Well, get used to it.  This island is bloodcaste-free.  We don’t judge each other by what flows through our veins; only by our abilities and our actions.”  
  
    He looked over to Horuss, who nodded his agreement.  “Wow...  Never thought I’d see the night!” Rufioh said with more than just a hint of excitement in his voice.  “I try to run my unit the same way, but since we’re all maroon and orange, no one above us really seems to give a damn.  But it’s the way I’d like to see things... all things, really.  There’s just an awfully long way to go before we get anywhere near that point.”  
  
    Darkleer looked over towards Mindfang nervously.  “Err... Marquise, are you sure acting like this in front of our company is a good idea?”  
  
    “Of course it is!  How else can change actually start to happen if we don’t live by that example and let others see it?”  
  
    “Hey, don’t worry, fella!  I’m all for this!” Rufioh interjected.  “And if you don’t want the world to know where this place is, I’ll make sure I forget!  Well, I’d rather not forget right away, if you catch my drift... just in case I wouldn’t mind coming back someday...”    
  
    Mindfang allowed her serene smile to reassure him.  “Trust me, if you need to find this place again, you will.  And it looks like Meulin has returned.  Would you prefer apple squeezings or greenfruit?”   
  
    “Either works,” he replied and took the clear yellow liquid Meulin offered him.  “Honestly, colour doesn’t matter to me one way or the other.”  
  
    “That’s what I like to hear,” Spinneret said as she accepted her drink and watched as Meulin set about serving their supper.    
  
  
  
  
    “… and the guy says ‘All right, fine, you can stay, but the pink trunkbeast that followed you here has to sleep outside!”  
  
    Meulin and Horuss were almost falling off of their bench with laughter, and Mindfang couldn’t help but chuckle at Rufioh’s story herself.  That fellow must have been on something pretty wild to see a pink lusus, she thought.  
   
    “Where did the trunkbeast come from anyway?” Meulin asked.    
  
    “Oh, man, that’s the thing!  It wasn’t even there!”    
  
    Leijon was curious.  “You mean you didn’t…”  
  
    He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  “Nah.  Not that time.”  
  
    Spinneret rose from her bench and stretched her long frame out.  “Listen… it’s driving me crazy hanging on to this single boot when I know its partner is back in the hive, and if I’m going to take you for a quick tour of the island, I need footwear.”  She extended a hand to Nitram.  “Care to join me?”  
  
    “Yeah!  Sure!”  He took her hand and stood up.    
  
    “No need to go anywhere, you two,” she added as they began to make their way towards her hive.  “We’ll be back shortly.”   
  
    Meulin simply smiled and waved.  Horuss was clearly about to say something when his moirail reached up and covered his mouth before he could.    
  
  
  
  
    “Wow, that didn’t take long at all!”  Rufioh remarked as Mindfang emerged from her hive, both boots now where they belonged.    
  
    “I don’t mess around.  Life’s too short to waste time when there’s more interesting things to be done.  Speaking of which, let’s start that tour, shall we?”  
  
    He cocked his head in the direction of her hive.  “I was kinda wondering if this was where we were gonna start, doll?”    
  
    Spinneret simply took his hand again and began leading him down the path that led around the back and towards the wooded part of the island.  “All in good time, Rufioh.  I give you no promises.  But, for now, let’s take a quick look around, shall we?”  
  
    “All right.  Sounds good!”    
  
    The path led them first towards the cliffs.  “That’s Meulin’s cave down there.  We won’t go poking around in it, but just know that it’s quite the place.”    
  
    “Cave?” he asked.  “Seems like a strange place to live.”  
  
    “Trust me, she’s made it her own.  I don’t think she could stand living in a proper hive, quite honestly.  Everyone has their own ideas on decor.  What kind of hive do you have?”  
  
    Rufioh grimaced.  “I just live in barracks now, for the most part.  I... don’t really have a hive to go other than that.”  
  
    Mindfang was taken aback.  “What do you mean?  No old home with the lusus?”  
  
    “Heh heh... No, I see my lusus lots!   It’s just that there’s no real hive left there anymore.”  
  
    “What happened to it?”  
  
    He hesitated, but kept walking while he thought about how best to answer her.  “It’s... complicated.”  
  
    Spinneret nodded knowingly.  “Boy, do I know complicated.  I’ll leave it at that, then.”  The path they were on didn’t go terribly far into the stand of trees; she was thankful for this as she knew that wild animals lurked in the spaces between them and she was unarmed.  Meulin was an expert at hunting, and Mindfang preferred to leave that to her oliveblooded friend.  “The woods here are full of all kinds of creatures.  They leave us alone for the most part, and we return the favour... except when Meu goes hunting, but she always eats or serves what she kills.  She never hunts for sport.”  
  
    Nitram visibly relaxed when he heard this.  “Glad to hear it.  Animals don’t get anywhere near enough respect.  That applies to lusii, too.”  
  
    “Wow, you really do have a soft spot for the downtrodden in society, don’t you?  At least, as far as any Cavalreaper I’ve ever encountered.”  
  
    “Do you think it’s a bad thing?” he asked.    
  
    She could sense how important her response to this question was to him, so she carefully considered her reply.  “Not at all.  Respect for the world around us is important.  I’ve had to learn that lesson the hard way, but at least I learned it.  Better late than never, right?”  
  
    He nodded.  “Absolutely.  So, what’s this big grey building with the arrow on it?  It matches up to the sign on Horuss’ shoulder, right?”    
  
    “Yep.  There are times I wished he wasn’t so blatant with it, but now that the holoprojectors are in place, it’s not an issue anymore.”  
  
    “Yeah, what’s up with that?  I gotta say, I couldn’t believe it when I actually flew into the side of a cliff!  That was really messed up!”   
  
    She chuckled softly.  “It can be disorienting the first time, for sure.  Horuss built that a quite a few sweeps ago to keep this place out of sight.  Very few come by here at all, but at least this will ensure that only the ones that we want to know that we’re here find the place... which makes your presence here all the more curious.  Aside from the boot delivery, of course.”  She happily looked down at her scarlet clad legs.    
  
    “I promised I’d tell you later, and I’ll keep that promise.  It’s just that now’s not the right time.”  
  
    She gave him a lopsided grin.   _We’ll see about that, fella..._  
  
    Mindfang began to feel around his thinkpan in search of what she wanted to know, but Rufioh suddenly pointed to the sky.  “Oh wow!  Did you see that?”  
  
    “What are you talking abo...”  
  
    She was interrupted as he swept her into his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips.  Spinneret tried to think of what she should do:  keep running empathic fingers through his thinkpan?  Push him away and tell him that she wasn’t sure what to make of him yet?  Just relax and enjoy this person that just happened to show up first in her barblock and then her island?    
  
    She opted for the latter and brought her arms up behind his back and returned it with as much fervour as it was given.  As their tongues met, she could sense his excitement but almost as easily felt his pusher quickening... or was it her own?    
  
    After what might have been minutes or hours to her, they opened their eyes and looked at each other as if seeing the other for the first time.  She was the first to speak: “That... was wonderful.  Really, it was.  But listen, there’s an awful lot about me you don’t know.”   
  
    “Hey, you’re not the only one with a few mysteries, babe!  But I bet yours are way more interesting than mine!”  
  
    Spinneret took a deep breath and sighed.  “‘Interesting’ is exactly the way I’d describe them.  That’s one of the most loaded words I know of.  I’m not kidding, though:  I’m not entirely sure you appreciate what you think you’re getting yourself into.”  
  
    Nitram took both of her hands into his.  “Nope.  I don’t.  But sometimes, that’s part of the adventure, right?”    
  
    “I like the way you think...”  This time she leaned in and kissed him and they spent a few more minutes in each other’s arms, the pale pink moonlight shining through the trees and nothing but the sound of the waves to fill their ears.    
  
  
  
  
    “Soooooooo... What do you suppose they have in store for you?”  Mindfang asked as they made their way around the far side of Horuss’ hive and back towards the campfire.  She figured she probably knew the answer but hoped that perhaps it wouldn’t be quite what she expected.  
  
    “We’re still doing our training as a complete unit,” he replied, but there was an audible lack of enthusiasm in his voice.  “Might be a couple of sweeps before they send us off to who-knows-where to do what we do.  Killing the hell out of things isn’t exactly my idea of a good time, but it’s what they’re training us to do.”  
  
    “If conquering and domination aren’t your deal, then why the hell are you a Cavalreaper?  And running a unit, no less?”  
  
    Rufioh breathed sharply through his nose and closed his eyes.  “It’s... Well, I honestly accepted my assignment because I knew I wouldn’t get a long time to do what I needed to do, compared to most...”  He looked at her and she gave him a knowing nod.  “So I figured if I was going to make a difference in the way we do things as a race, it would have to be from within.  Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the excitement of it, but pointless killing was never really my idea of a good time.  Shit, I just wanted to be a pilot!  But one night, I remember coming to and the next thing I know, I’m not afraid in combat training anymore!   I was taking everything down they threw in front of me and then they’re putting me in charge!  
  
    “There’s nothing wrong with fighting for what you believe in, but I think that we need to take a good look at what we really believe in.  Over the past few sweeps, the Condesce has been conquering system after system and trying to not only establish a foothold throughout the sector, but also here at home.  I was conscripted, not gonna lie...”  He waited to see if Spinneret would mock him for this as it was only the lowest on the bloodscale that were forced into service; many highbloods would use this to insult or incite the red and orangeblooded troops.  “But that doesn’t mean I have to do it the way they want me to... to a point, of course.  
  
    “In the end, though, what is the point?  I’m just going to end up getting shipped off world and either kill someone who doesn’t want to be killed, or just... run out of sweeps eventually!  Doesn’t that sound like a complete waste of a life to you?”  
  
    Spinneret nodded and squeezed his hand.  “It does.  I’ve been very lucky that I have had the time I’ve needed to be the person I’ve always wanted to be.  In all honesty, though, I’m still not quite the creature that I think I was always meant to be.  I’ve been looking for something more... and to me it sounds like you’re thinking the same.”  
  
    “Yeah... that’s pretty close,” Nitram agreed.  “But on the bright side, there’s nothing saying I can’t enjoy my time here with you while I’m here!  Shorter lived and longer gone, right?”  
  
    “An unfortunate but certainly apt phrase.  I suppose I was mostly curious how much time you had left before they shipped you out, but it’s been refreshing to know that you’re a lot more interested in the state of the world than in simply impaling things with your lance.”  
  
    “Hey, doll,” he laughed, “I’ve got all kinds of crazy ideas!  Problem is that the folks I tend to chum around with, save for my troops, aren’t exactly keen on hearing them.”  
  
    Mindfang led him back towards the bench they shared earlier.  “Well, the only way to make them heard is to voice them.  I assure you, everyone here is of similar mind.”  
  
    “Welcome back!” said Meulin.  She was nestled up against Horuss’ arm as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire.  “How was your tour?”  
  
    Rufioh beamed.  “It was great!  You guys have a really wicked setup here!”  
  
    “I’m glad you think so,” Horuss chimed in.  “We haven’t had a visitor in many moons; it’s been a pleasant surprise!”  
  
    “Well, the night’s far from over,” Spinneret remarked.  “I’m sure there’s still plenty to discuss, yes?”  
  
    “Oh!  I know!” said Meulin excitedly.  “Show Spinneret and Horuss the flutterby trick!”  
  
    Mindfang gave him an appraising glance.  “Flutterby trick?  Come to think of it, I’ve heard her call you the ‘flutterby man’ a couple of times now.  I’m rather curioussssssss...”  
  
    “Heh heh... it’s no big deal!  It’s one of the easiest things I can do.  You do have flutterbys on the island, right?”  Spinneret nodded so he continued.  “Okay, then... watch this...”  Rufioh stood up, took a few steps away from the firepit, closed his eyes and extended his arms away from his body out to the sides.    
  
    For a few moments, Mindfang watched and nothing happened.  And then, silently, from the direction of the trees, a blue flutterby winged its way towards Nitram, and then landed on his outstretched arm, where it perched contentedly.  Shortly after, two more came out from the same place, and both came to rest on his other arm.  Before long, three and then four more came to Rufioh as if drawn to him like a magnet.  Two minutes later, his entire arms were covered from finger to shoulder in blue flutterbys, while a couple of others stretched their wings while they rested on his horns.     
  
    Meulin clapped excitedly while Zahhak watched with open-mouthed awe at this display.  Spinneret was initially quite unsure what to say, but offered, “That is one of the most unusual things I have ever witnessed, and be assured I have witnessed many, many bizarre and unusual things in my life.  How on Alternia did you do that?”  
  
    “It’s just a knack I have,” he said as he watched the flutterbys rise in unison from his arms and hover almost in place.  “I can call animals to me and send them on their way.  I don’t even have to talk out loud; they just kinda come when I call them with my mind!  I hope you don’t think it’s too strange...”  
  
    “It may surprise you to know that I don’t find that strange at all,” Mindfang purred.    
  
    “Whew!”  He wiped his forehead and the flutterbys moved aside so that he didn’t inadvertently hit them.  “I was worried I was going to freak you out there!”  
  
    Spinneret chuckled.  “It takes an awful lot to freak me out, trust me.”  
  
    “Oh I already do, don’t worry!”  He winked at her and then continued, “Anyway, I was trying to tell you the other night before you literally started spilling your guts to me:  I mentioned my handle would make sense when you knew the story behind it.  Flutterbys are my favourite animal to call, mostly because they’re so damn cool, but I can mentally contact and beckon pretty much any animal at all, even a lusus!  One of my superiors from way back, my first Chief, Aurine Evinbo, saw me do this once when I was assigned to her group.”  He dispersed the flock of flutterbys with a wave of his hand but one of them leisurely flew to it and came to rest.  The small insect calmly opened and closed its fragile blue wings, perfectly content to be there.    
  
    “She called me Summoner.”


	6. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the identity of the Summoner revealed, Mindfang tries her best to deal with what it means to her and her own life, balanced against the idea of a life with him. Aranea discovers that Rufioh has a few secrets of his own, one of which affects her in a VERY surprising way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the aftermath of the reveal a source of internal conflict for Mindfang, who opts to take it out on the very object that foretold his arrival. This is another relationship-building chapter, but things start to get steamy... "Start" being the operative word...
> 
> Man, I've been receiving all kinds of fan art and commissions over the past week. I will be sharing those with you readers in time, I promise!
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Song 11 at the beginning of the chapter, song 12 at “A good start?”, song 13 at "Spinneret weighed her response carefully..." and Song 14 near the end at "You really wanna know?"
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**6.**  
  
    Both Horuss and Meulin’s jaws dropped as they heard these words. They simultaneously turned to look at Spinneret who, for one of the few times in her long life, was struck completely speechless.  She moved her mouth as if to talk, but not a single sound came out.   
  
    “Hey!  Relax, guys!  It’s just some flutterbys!  It’s not as though I can do that sort of thing to people!”   
  
    “Oh!  No, it’s… it’s not that,” Meulin answered, never taking her eyes off Mindfang, who was now slowly walking backwards in the direction of Darkleer’s hive.  “It’s just… how do I even… what words…  Hey!  Spinneret!  Wait!  Don’t just… Oh no…”  The Marquise was now in a full on sprint to her destination and Leijon took off after her.  “Horuss, can you kind of… tell him?” she called back to her moirail.  “But don’t tell him too much?  I’ll be right back as soon as I… damn!  Spinneret!  Wait up!”  She ran as quickly as she could to try and catch up to Mindfang.    
  
    Rufioh was wide-eyed and completely perplexed by what was occurring.  “Um, hey wait!  Was it something I said?”   No reply came from either of the women, and he figured they were both out of hearing range by then anyway.  He turned back to the campfire, where Zahhak was still seated on his bench, an awkward smile on his features, tugging lightly at the collar of his suit as though he found it suddenly rather constricting.   If Nitram thought this fellow was sweating profusely earlier, it was nothing compared to the near flow of it pouring down his face now.    
  
    “Er… yeah… Ummm… Gee, how do I…”  
  
    “Look, man, if there’s something you can fill me in on about what’s going on here, I’d love to hear it!”    
  
    Horuss continued to grin but his mind was racing as he tried to calculate what he should or shouldn’t share with their guest.  “Well… you see… um… you might… want to sit down?”  
  
    The problem was that Nitram was far too agitated to comply.   “Nah, I… need to move around a bit.”  He put a hand on the back of his neck and kept looking up the hill towards the tower.  “Can you tell me what she’s freaking out about, at least?”  
  
    Darkleer nodded.  “To a point, anyway.  I should start maybe by asking what she’s told you?”  
  
    “About what?”  
  
    “About her history…”  Horuss was hoping to gauge what Mindfang had shared with him.    
Rufioh put his hands on the back of the wooden bench and hung his head while he thought about what she’d told him to this point.  “Not a lot, really.  She says she’s got all kinds of mysteries and what not, but I kinda thought she was just saying some of that stuff because she was trying to make herself more interesting, you know?”  
  
    “I can tell you that she wasn’t boasting about that.  She certainly has had an interesting life!” Zahhak remarked.  
  
    “I kinda figured that was the case.  She did mention something about already knowing something about her future… About how she was supposed to be spoken for somehow.  Oh, I remember now!  She said that she already knew who her next matesprit was.  I kinda half-joked with her that it mighta been me!  She didn’t have much to say about it after that, but she still seemed interested in me… at least, she did a few minutes ago…”  
  
    Horuss’ forced grin still held and the sweat rained down as copiously as ever.  “I’m sure this is all very… unusual and maybe even upsetting for you.  I wish there was something I could tell you that would help you to relax.  I find that smiling even when I don’t feel like smiling is rather helpful!  Care to try it?”   
  
    “Uhhh… That smile of yours is a little on the creepy side, amigo.  Not exactly reassuring, either.  Should I… maybe be going now?”  
  
    “No!  No, not at all!  In fact, I STRONGLY recommend that you stay a while longer!  Really!  The Marquise and Meulin are just going to talk about… well, whatever it is they talk about and I’m certain that one or both will return in two shakes!”  
  
    Rufioh sighed deeply and finally made his way over to the front of the bench and sat down.  He put his hands between his knees and let his head slump forward.  “Man… Just a few minutes ago, I was on top of the world, you know?  Now I don’t even know what the hell is going on!”     
  
    Darkleer let his grin fade a bit and calculated a response.  “Okay… Maybe I can tell you this:  once upon a time, the Marquise had a very unusual item.  She said that it could tell her the future and that she was able to use it to great effect.  She told me that every prediction it made came true, even if it wasn’t something she wanted to hear.  Sometimes it wouldn’t even tell her exactly how something would unfold, but it would happen nonetheless.  Eventually an… incident occurred where she lost her ability to read what the item had to say.  She’s kept it in storage here since then, but she’s never regained her special sight required to read its messages.  While she had it, though, it spoke to her of a future matesprit.”    
  
    Horuss paused for a moment before continuing.  “I best not say much more about that.  I’ll let either the Marquise or Meulin take it from there, lest either of them start kicking a horse in the mouth, dead, gift or otherwise!”  The cheesy grin suddenly returned as he savoured the humour in his own joke.  
  
    Nitram looked up at Horuss and couldn’t help but smile, too.  “You’re all right, guy.  But wow, I still can’t get over this.  The idea of an Indigoblood so concerned about what a blueblood or an oliveblood might think of his actions… Just amazing.  You folks really do walk the walk around here, don’t you?”   
  
    “We try.  I prefer to trot, myself.”    
  
    “Okay, now I think you’re overdoing it.”  
  
    Zahhak kept on grinning.  “Entirely possible; sometimes I just can’t help it!  Frankly, I’m just as nervous for you as you likely are for yourself, and maybe this is how it’s manifesting?  Red matters aren’t exactly my STRONG suit, I’m afraid.”  
  
    “No worries,” Rufioh said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.  “I’m not even really afraid of anything to speak of, but this has become a really odd night all of a sudden and I’m… concerned that I’ve done something to offend the lady I like.”  
  
    “Oh, trust me, you haven’t offended her at all!”  Horuss remarked.  “Far from it!  It’s just that she’s going to need a few moments to think about the implications of… well, this, I guess.  I’m just trying to figure out why she went into my hive instead of her own, but I suspect that fortune-telling bauble of hers might have had something to do with it.  I can’t understand for the life of me why she would bother considering she can no longer divine any further foresight from it.  The only other use I’ve seen for that particular object was… er… therapeutic.”   He shuddered violently at the memory of the second time he’d laid eyes on it; he recalled it being more of a pink shade that night versus it’s normal white and a whole gamut of emotions surged across his face, which made Rufioh a touch uncertain of what to think this object actually was.  “Anyhow, I do suspect that’s not what she’s using it for right now… at least, not exactly in that manner, anyway.”  
  
  
  
  
  
    “WHY????????   WHY COULDN’T YOU HAVE BEEN WRONG JUST THIS ONCE????????  YOU FILTHY WHITE PIECE OF HOOFBEAST SHIT!!!!!!!!”  Mindfang wound up with all of the strength her mechanical arm could provide and threw the white sphere as hard as she could at the wall, which promptly cracked under the impact as the ball was embedded into it at a rather high velocity.   She was in the process of trying to retrieve it so that she could hurl it again when Meulin cautiously peeked around the corner at the bottom of the staircase.    
  
    “Spinneret?”  
  
    “WHAT????????”  She spun on her heel, a vicious snarl on her face which began to fade once she realized who it was with her and that any further outbursts could result in physical harm to her friend.  “Oh… Meu.  I’m… I’m sorry, I… didn’t mean to yell at you.  It’s just that this FUCKING THING WAS RIGHT AGAIN!”  She dug the sphere out from the concrete wall and hefted it in her organic right hand; its surface was completely and utterly unscratched.  “And I’m NOT happy about it!”  
  
    Meulin approached her cautiously; she had no desire to have that object tear a hole through her midsection thanks to a fit of barely controlled rage.  “What exactly are you unhappy about?  Have you asked yourself that?”  
  
    Mindfang was winding up to hurl the ball at the opposite wall when the import of Leijon’s question registered in her thinkpan.  “I…  No, actually, I haven’t, come to think of it.”  She brought the ball back down in front of her, but the fierce and blatantly disgusted look remained on her face as she stared at it.  “You see, this charming object was given to me as a ‘gift’, by the fellow who employs Damara.”  
  
    The oliveblood nodded; she wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Mindfang’s occasional visitor, but she certainly had her opinions on what quadrants she thought those two belonged in, one of which was suddenly being challenged by the presence of their latest guest.  
   
    “It told me everything I needed to know to build a fortune, which I did.  The only drawback was that it also had a tendency of being coy about some things.  It became too difficult to have around, especially knowing that he might be watching and laughing at my misery.”   
  
    “I know of this,” Meulin replied as she put a hand on Spinneret’s shoulder.  “I also know about how it told you of someone called ‘Summoner’ who would be your matesprit.  It’s obvious now that it was referring to him…”  
  
    “Is it?” Mindfang snarled at the white ball.  “Of course it is… hasn’t been wrong yet.  But I also told you that it said that he will be the one to kill me.  That’s how I found out about him in the first damn place:  I asked this fucking thing how I was going to die.  And that’s exactly what it told me.”    
  
    Leijon swallowed a lump in her throat as she considered the idea of knowing her own fate.  As someone whose own life was spared by an act of compassion thanks to a person who would become her moirail, the thought of being done in by a matesprit was almost too awful to contemplate.  “I can see how you would find this all… unsettling…”  
  
    “It’s not just unsettling, Meu; I mean, think about it:  how old do you suspect Rufioh is?”  
  
    “We met him ten sweeps ago and he seemed to be a new recruit then… so he’s most likely about twenty to twenty-three sweeps old, I think.”   
  
    Spinneret nodded once.  “That’s right.  And orangebloods tend to live to about forty.  So, do the math:  if he’s going to outlive me, then that means I’ve got less than twenty sweeps to live.  Maybe ten.  Maybe even less?”  Her hand clutched harder at the sphere and she could feel the cold fury beginning to surface again.  “Do you have any idea how awful it is to know, or at least have a damn good reason to believe that you know, when you’re going to die?”  
  
    To her surprise, Leijon nodded.  “I can imagine it.  Because I have an idea about my own life and death, too.”   
  
    “Is that so?”  The words came out of the Marquise’s mouth with a little more edge than she would have liked.    
  
    “Mm-hmm!  My blood colour means I should have about a hundred more sweeps or so if something doesn’t get me first.  I’m about sixty sweeps old; I lost track somewhere along the way… But I know that I will eventually die of something.”  Meulin walked over to stand right in front of her blueblooded friend and took one of Mindfang’s hands, the one that wasn’t squeezing the white bauble, into both of her own.  “I want you to understand something:  every single night I have from here on in is a gift.  It isn’t one I always enjoy because I know the only person I could ever truly love as a matesprit is gone and will never return.  But I still have a life!  I have a moirail who soothes me when the pain of Kankri’s death overwhelms me so completely that I want to curl up into a little ball and never leave my cave.  I have a good friend who saved my life a second time who shares her home with me, encourages me and helped teach me how to talk again.  I have a place to call my own where I can paint and hunt and when I need company, my friends are at my side.  What more could I want?”   
  
    Spinneret looked into Leijon’s large yellow and green eyes and knew she was speaking the truth without even having to probe her emotions.    
  
    “So the ball says he is going to be your matesprit.  Good!  You’re lucky!” Leijon continued.  “You get to have another matesprit!  There are many who never do get to fill a pail with someone, red or black, ever!  His life is so short compared to yours that he would welcome being with you, even if he didn’t know what you have been told by the ball.  He doesn’t know any of this, does he?”  
  
    “What?  Oh… not at all.  In fact, I find myself wondering what I SHOULD tell him!”  
  
    Meulin sighed.  “He’s probably very confused right now.  He will want, and deserve, some kind of explanation for what’s going on here.  I don’t know what Horuss has told him…”  
  
    “Oh shit!  You left him with HORUSS?”   Spinneret was very close to pushing past Meulin and running back up the stairs, but Leijon compelled her to stay put.  
  
    “Relax… It’s probably not as bad as you or I may think.  I’m sure Horuss has convinced him to stay, as… peculiar of a situation as this may seem to him.  Besides, if you are bound to be matesprits, I don’t think he’s going anywhere.  Do you?”    
  
    Mindfang gritted her teeth and then shook her head.  “No.  I suppose not.  He certainly is interested in me; I can feel that.”  
  
    “And how do you feel about him?” Meulin inquired.    
  
    “I… like him.  A lot, actually.  He’s courageous.  How many people do you think would have dared to come here like he did?  That speaks volumes about his character to me.”   
   
    The tiny woman moved her hands to Mindfang’s shoulders.  “Then what’s the problem?  Go out there and enjoy him!  Why should it matter how much time you have left?  Try not to think about it!  Just go LIVE!”  Meulin suddenly had a revelation.  “Wait!  THAT’S why you’re upset, isn’t it?  You haven’t even had to consider your own mortality for an awful long time, have you?  You said you would just go here and there and do the things you did because you were completely unafraid of dying since you knew you’d be killed by your matesprit, the Summoner.  And now that he’s here, you have to face that mortality like the rest of us.  You’re not used to that at all, are you?”     
  
    Spinneret reached forward and embraced Meulin tightly.  “No.  I’m not.  I think you’ve hit it right on the head, my dear.  It’s frightening and I don’t like it one whit.”    
  
    Meulin stepped back from the hug after a bit and placed a hand on Mindfang’s cheek, which she then lightly papped.  “I don’t envy your curse of knowing the future.  All I can suggest is that you try and live your life like you don’t know for sure how it will end and maybe you will be surprised!  Just because the fortune teller said it won’t be a happy ending doesn’t mean the rest can’t be happy, right?”  
  
    “I suppose you’re right…” Mindfang said.  “But what about you?  Don’t you believe that there’s any chance you could find someone else to love that way?”  
  
    A strange look appeared on Meulin’s features and she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Spinneret’s for but a moment.  “I think you already know the answer to that question.”  
    
    Mindfang was surprised at this, and then realized that in her state of emotional turmoil, she was letting her empathic and manipulative abilities run past the mental barriers she set up to control them.   _Sorry, Meu…Didn’t mean to take over you there!  I guess I need to reel it in a bit…_ “Er, Meulin, I… missed what you were saying there.  Tell me again?”  
  
    Leijon went to repeat it and found she couldn’t.  “I… don’t remember.  That’s so strange.”  
  
    “Okay, that’s fine.  I suppose we should make our way back out there, yessssssss?”  She smiled and ran her right hand through Meulin’s thick hair, which made the catlike oliveblood outright purr with contentment.  
  
    “That would be a good idea, I think.  That poor guy would really like to know where he stands right now, I’m sure.”  
  
    Spinneret took one more disdainful glance at the white sphere in her left hand before dumping it back into the box that she found it in and covering it back up with her large, black leather-bound journal.  She replaced the lid and returned the crate back to its resting place on the bottom shelf of a storage rack.   _Someone will find this someday and put it to use, I’m certain.  I hope they have enough sense to pitch the idiot thing into a volcano or something equally deserving._   She stopped for a moment to ponder this.   _Why don’t I do it myself?  Because maybe, deep inside, I hope that it will do someone else some good.   Besides, maybe some good can come of this yet, even for me…_  
  
    As she took to the stairs, she looked back over her shoulder at the box one more time.  
   
    _I hope.  And that’s more than I’ve done in a very, very long time._    
  
  
  
  
    Meulin scurried down the hill to the campfire and was relieved to find that Rufioh hadn’t fled the scene.   _Maybe Spinneret was right and Horuss didn’t freak him out that badly… guess I’ll find out in a moment!_  
  
    Once she was in range of seeing their faces in the firelight she could tell that Darkleer was in fact smiling but it was that ridiculous grin he seemed to get when he was terribly nervous about something.  Leijon turned her attention to their guest who, when he noticed her approaching, offered a nondescript smile-and-wave.   _Uh-oh,_ she thought, _what did Horuss say?  Too much?  WAY too much?_  
  
    “Hi!  Glad to see you’re still with us,” Meulin said with as much happiness as she   
could put into it without sounding too afraid of his reply.    
  
    “Oh, don’t worry, I stick around!” Rufioh replied.  “Your moirail here was just telling me about… geez, what do you even call it… her fortune teller?  It’s… uh… pretty interesting stuff!”  
  
    “And I am most pleased to hear you say so, not to mention impressed you chose to stay after my little display,” interrupted Mindfang as she appeared behind the once and former Huntress.  “I do apologize for my rather ungracious departure there.”  
  
    Nitram flashed her a grin.  “Hey, no worries!  I’m still not entirely certain what it was all about, but I figure if you want to tell me, you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”   
  
    “Well, I’d be willing to tell you a bit more right now if you want to hear it…”  
  
    Meulin took this opportunity to stare directly at Darkleer until he looked up at her, and then not-so-subtly jerked her head twice in the direction of his hive tower.  It took him a few moments to realize what she wanted him to do…  “Oh!  Oh, er… I am being told that there’s something I need to attend to somewhere else!”  
  
    Leijon put her hand to her face in disbelief.   _Real subtle, Horuss…_  
  
    “Okay!  Well!  Off I go then!”  Zahhak rose from his seat.  “It was good to meet you, Rufioh; I look forward to shaking your hand again when next we meet!”  
  
    “Yeah, for sure!  Thanks for keeping me company, eh?  It was… good!  Educational!” Nitram replied.  He gave Horuss a wave and then turned his attention to Meulin.  “Hey, thanks to you, too!  Those steaks were absolutely delicious!”  
  
    “No problem!  You’re very welcome!  Hope to see you tomorrow!”  She grabbed Horuss’ wrist and half-dragged the hulking man towards the hive she’d just come from.    
  
    Once they were well on their way, Spinneret sat down on the bench beside him; she observed him watching the tiny woman all but hauling the larger fellow up the hill, even though they were hand in hand as they went.  
  
    “Are you sure they’re just moirails?” Rufioh asked her.  
  
    Mindfang laughed.  “Quite.  She’s pretty much done with matespritship and kismesisitude and he’s just so… fucking weird.  But they’re as pale as pale can be.  I’m certain they’re going to throw together a pile before the sun comes up.”   
  
    “I couldn’t even imagine what they would use!”    
  
    “You’re probably right, but if you’re curious, it’s usually robot parts and animal skins.”  
  
     Rufioh whistled softly.  “Those two must have some damn interesting hobbies!”  
  
    “Honestly, probably not as interesting as you’d suspect, but I can tell you that they’re both very good at what they do.  Meulin is an exceptional huntress and Horuss is a cyberneticist without peer.”  She held out her metallic arm so that he could get a good look at it in the flickering orange light.    
  
    “That is so damn cool.  What can you feel with it, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
  
    Spinneret curled and uncurled the fingers as smoothly as if they were still flesh and bone.  “Pretty much anything you would with your hand.  I sense heat, cold, pressure… it may as well be the real deal, aside from the lack of skin on it.  This is why I tend to wear gloves when I’m out, but if the spirit moves you, don’t ever hesitate to reach out and take it…”  She extended the silvery hand to him and for a moment, she wondered if he would place it in his own… but after a couple of breaths had been taken, he did just that.  
   
    Once her hand was in his, Rufioh gently ran his thumb over it, taking in the smooth metal.  “So you can feel this?” he asked.     
  
    “Mm-hmm,” she replied.  “Feels nice.  Your hands are very warm.”  
  
    They sat like this for a while, so many questions unasked and neither was sure where to begin.  Mindfang could feel the uncertainty flowing off of him, but it was the rich tingles of excitement that stood out through it that intrigued her.   _He’s not scared at all… Confused, perhaps, but not frightened.  Is it that he doesn’t know what I’m truly capable of, or does he so strongly believe in who and what he is to the point that he couldn’t possibly be worried what happens next?_  She took a deep breath and then exhaled through her nose.   _I remember being like that once upon a time.  Guess we better find out what he knows… through conventional means…_  
  
    “Soooooooo… How much did Horuss tell you about?”    
  
    Nitram didn’t look directly at her, but gazed intently at the fire.  “About what?”  
  
    Spinneret snorted.  “You’re a funny guy, Rufioh.  You know.”  
  
    “Heh… Well, that wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that.  He didn’t say much, really… just made some terrible horse puns.  He did mention your oracle, though.  And that it was rarely wrong.”  
  
    She lightly squeezed his hand.  “The ‘m’ word came up, didn’t it?”  
  
    He nodded.  “Yep.”  
  
    Mindfang ran a quick scan of his emotions; still no sign of fear or concern… or even much in the way of desire to run.   _The boy’s made of some pretty stern stuff…_ “I don’t see you making for your hovership.  That’s…”  
  
    “A good start?” he finished.    
  
    “Yeah.  That’s about the best way to put it.”  She paused for a moment.  “I just… never expected that it would happen like this.”

“How did you expect it would happen?”  
  
    Spinneret shrugged.  “You know, I think a part of me thought it never would, in spite of the oracle’s track record.  You see, the wretched thing would often tell me things but in such a way that it always ended up costing me more than I hoped to gain.  I’m not sure what that means about you…”  She stopped to consider her next move.  I know full well what it means about you; the question is how many more lies I’m going to choose to weave or how many more pieces of information I can or should omit… at least for the time being. _Here I go again…_ she lamented to herself.  
  
    Rufioh offered her a smile that he hoped came across as reassuring.  “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’m not exactly worried about what any fortune teller has to say.  And maybe this doesn’t make sense to you, but I feel like I want to be here… maybe even need to be here?   I don’t know what that says about the idea of free will, but something drew me to you that night.  Something made me want to come out here and see you again, but at the same time, I chose to do it, too.  Maybe there’s something in between?”  
  
    “Free will is a funny thing,” Mindfang began.  “I never questioned whether I had it for most of my sweeps, but after I got that ball - the oracle, I mean – it really started to make me wonder.”  She bit her lip as she debated if she should reveal her abilities to him.   _Would THAT make him run screaming?  The awful irony of this is that if the ball was right, he won’t run no matter what I do.  He’s not my matesprit… yet.  I can’t believe I’m even thinking about this!  Can’t believe he’s… real?_  She reached up to her ear with her right hand and felt the smooth cool jade ring.   _You’re right, Porrim; lesson learned and it was the hard way.  He deserves to know the truth about me up front.  Like you never got to._  A chill ran through her as another horrible truth occurred to her.   _It’s not like knowing the truth saved you, anyway._  
  
    She looked into his eyes and opened her mind to try and perceive his thoughts as he formed them.  “What if I told you that sometimes our will isn’t quite as free as we think it might be?  That some certain members of our society can… manipulate the action, so to speak.”  
  
    Rufioh chuckled at this.  “Uh, remember you’re talking to someone who can call animals to him whenever he wants to!  It’s not a stretch to think that someone could do it to people, too.”   Realization swept through him like a wave.  “Hey, I don’t suppose you actually did have anything to do with the sudden interest my troops developed in each other when you and I stepped outside the barblock that night?”    
  
    Spinneret’s smile answered the question more effectively than anything she could say about the subject.  “Maybeeeeeeee…  I thought that it would serve an effective distraction for them; maybe let them live out some of their latent fantasies.  I may admit that perhaps it was a subconscious manifestation of my own state of arousal as well…”  
  
    “Ha!  I knew you were hot for me!” he exclaimed.    
  
    “Oh, please.  It didn’t take an empath to tell you wanted me, too.”  Mindfang watched Rufioh’s face carefully as she added, “What I’m most curious about now is whether or not this is quite what you expected… or wanted, for that matter. I’m sure this whole thing must seem really odd to you.”  
  
    “I’ve seen some odd things in my life, doll.  This is… officially one of them, yep.  But while I really didn’t know what to expect, I knew it was going to be interesting!  And frankly, considering how much time I have left before I get shipped off, I’m actually looking for interesting.  Which you most certainly are!”  
  
    One of the logs on the fire cracked and they both started at the sound.  Spinneret found that he had moved closer to her in the process and as she exhaled, she laid her head against his shoulder, taking care to avoid getting her horns tangled up in his and not to poke his ear or eye with them.   The scent of the burning wood was both comforting and sorrowful at the same time to her.  “I’m glad you find me interesting, at least.  That’s kind of a loaded word,  but I suspect that you mean it in the nicest sense.  The thing is, though, this is only the second time we’ve met, and the first time, my guard was so far down, I made a fool of myself.”  
  
    “Don’t beat yourself up over it, babe!  It wasn’t that bad, you know.”  
  
    Spinneret snorted.  “Riiiiiiiight.  I almost kicked you in the head and then threw up all over the parking lot.  Holy fuck, take THAT one home to meet the lusus!”    
  
    Rufioh laughed.  “Hey, it’ll make for a helluva story later on!”  
  
    She sighed.  “Yeah… about that.  I guess what I’m trying to ask you is… well, all this talk about a later on doesn’t seem to freak you out at all.   All you really know about me is that I have no tolerance for tequila and I’m terrible at keeping track of my footwear.”  
  
    “That’s not all I know about you.  I know that you’ve already had at least one matesprit before and that she meant a lot to you.”  
  
    Mindfang desperately wracked her brain in an attempt to remember how he would know this and chalked it up to alcohol-induced amnesia.  “Yes, that’s correct.  What did I tell you about her?”  
  
    He looked skyward while he tried to recollect.  “Mostly that she was an equalist and that you cared very deeply for her.  She met a tragic end at the hands of your kismesis and that it’d been fifty sweeps since you’d seen her.”  
  
    “That’s… pretty much it, yes, but it doesn’t even begin to describe the kind of sweet, gentle person she was.  She was the kind who would give you the shirt off of her back, and if she didn’t have one, she’d make you one out of whatever was handy and it would be the most amazing shirt you’ve ever seen.”  
  
    Nitram smiled kindly.  “Sounds wonderful.  Might be an awfully hard act to follow, though!”  
  
    Spinneret placed her hand on his leg.  “Hey, don’t even worry about that!  Porrim was Porrim and you don’t have to be her.  Nor would I want you to be.  Just be yourself around me.  I’m more worried about being myself in front of you, to be perfectly honest.”  
  
    “Why do you say that?”  
  
    “I’ve been around for quite some time.  It may surprise you to know I’ve only had a few people in my quadrants over the sweeps, and it’s not because they were all highbloods, either.  I’ve never had any issue with being with those who society says I shouldn’t be cavorting with.”   She gave his thigh a quick squeeze to emphasize the point.  “But I’ve only ever had a very few deeply meaningful relationships.  I suspect it’s because I wasn’t a terribly nice person to be around.”  
  
    “Mind if I ask what makes you say that?” he asked, not entirely certain he was going to like the answer.  
  
    “Remember what we were just talking about?  I’m capable of doing to people what you can do with animals.  I had no qualms about using that ability whenever it suited me to do so.  I never wanted for a lover because I could take anyone I wanted so long as they were suitably below me on the bloodscale that my psionic abilities would allow me to manipulate them.  Those above me seem to have a natural resistance to my talents; for instance, I couldn’t have Horuss dance a jig if I felt any desire to do so.”    
  
    Rufioh couldn’t stifle a grin at the thought.  “That seems like such a crazy thing to be able to do, and this is coming from someone who can appreciate that gift and how it works.  I wonder what it feels like.”   
  
    “I don’t know,” Mindfang said casually, “but you really should stop patting yourself on the head.  It’s going to mess up that hairstyle you worked so hard to maintain.”  
  
    “What are you talking… about…”  Nitram was suddenly aware that his left hand was, in fact, on top of his head and patting his red streaked mohawk down.  He suddenly found that he was unable to stop, despite wanting to.  “Okay, this is kinda strange…”  Just as quickly as it began, it was over and he was able to pull his arm down and away from its previous activity.    
  
    “Now you know what it feels like.  But I want you to understand something,” she began as she slipped out from beside him and took both of his hands in hers.  “I’ve learned a lot over the last fifty sweeps and for once, I’m going to try and do this right.”    
  
    Spinneret looked into his deep bronze eyes as best she could with the remaining one of her own.  “I promise you this:  I will never use this power on you, save for cases of direst emergency and if it should increase the likelihood of saving your life.  I promise and swear.  Do you understand the gravity of what it is I’m telling you?”   
  
    At first, he looked at her as he processed the import of her words, then replied, “Well, okay… but you could totally win any argument you wanted with that kind of talent.  You sure you won’t use it when we’re fighting over what movie to watch?  I really hope you have decent taste in films, hon.” He winked at her and she started laughing in spite of herself.    
  
    “Fine.  I reserve the right to mentally bitchslap you if you decide we have to waste our precious time watching something utterly devoid of quality.  Life’s too short to watch shitty movies, you know.”    
  
    “Deal!”  Rufioh’s expression turned quickly from a jovial one to something more concerned.  “Problem is that a lot of what’s being shown on ‘Condyvision’ these days is downright disturbing at times.  I don’t tend to watch a lot of it, but then, it’s also getting harder and harder to escape from.”  
  
    Mindfang nodded; she knew exactly what he meant.  “Tell me about it.  Walking down the street in any city these days is an exercise in visual bombardment.”  
  
    “I can’t help but wonder if she has any idea that a lot of the people she’s supposed to be trying to motivate to join the Forces are so disgusted with what they’re seeing that they’re driven away.  I’m betting she probably doesn’t care, honestly.”     
  
    Spinneret weighed her response carefully; anything more than a simple agreement might expose more about her past to him than she was prepared to.   _We’ve already made some big steps tonight; no sense pushing it too far yet._  “I’m betting you’re likely right.”  She let go of his hands and resumed leaning up against him.  His red trimmed black vest was a much more casual outfit than the black and orange uniform he wore the night they met, and she could feel the muscle of his arms as she wrapped hers around one of his.  “Soooooooo… I know you’re still young but have you had a matesprit?  Kismesis?  Anything like that?”  
  
    She simultaneously sensed the fear of ridicule at his forthcoming response from her empathic ability and from the deep breath he took before replying.  “Afraid not.  I’ve been military pretty much as soon as they came knocking on the hive door.  I’ve had my share of fun… they encourage that, don’t you know.”    
  
    Mindfang did everything she could not to laugh.   _Do I ever,_ she thought, and the memories associated flooded her with both arousal and thoughts of just how many encounters that she’d experienced over the sweeps.  ”I know exactly what you mean, and it sounds like maybe you’re ready for something with a little more substance, too…”  
  
    “Anyway, I’ve had some close friends in my unit, but we’re not exactly encouraged to have troopmates as moirails simply because there’s a good chance that you’re going to have to watch them die and that could seriously mess with your pan in a situation where you might need to be at your sharpest.  You get what I’m saying here, right?”  
  
    Spinneret suspected that Rufioh felt her shiver as she remembered watching her own sword in the hand of an overzealous legislacerator tear through Felida’s midsection shortly before her moirail was tossed overboard into an icy grave.  “I do.  More than you know.”  
  
    Nitram thought about this for a moment.  “Oh, Jegus… I bet you would, having run your own ship and all!”     
  
    “It’s okay,” she reassured him, “I’ve seen a lot of people come and go.  Some of them meant more to me than others, of course, but it was especially hard at the end of that part of my life.”  
  
    “Why was that, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
  
    Again, Mindfang needed to consider her reply.  “Well, when I started out, it was all about the loot, like it is for most Gamblignants.  Yet, after I’d spent some time with Porrim, she convinced me that there was a better use of my skills than simply stealing from the rich to give to me and my crew.  After her untimely demise, I dedicated myself to trying to free trolls  that were scheduled to be culled as political prisoners.  They were mostly red and orangebloods, destined for the processing docks at Capitol  or Southend to be either sold into slavery or executed.  I would offer them the chance to join with us, which all things considered, very few refused.  We’d do our best to salvage some of the Imperial vessels because they would need somewhere to stay and in return, the new mates would tend to the day-to-day operations of the ship.”  
  
    Something occurred to Rufioh.  “What if they didn’t know the first thing about working on a ship, never mind naval combat?”  
  
    “Let’s just say I was able to teach them very quickly.”  
  
    “That many?  At once?”  
  
    She made a tight smile and nodded.  “Yep.  My talents have continued to grow, I find.  It was a wonderful feeling:  we all worked as one; oars all pulling in the same direction.  There were some fine nights on the sea, let me tell you.”    
  
    He shifted and brought his arm around her shoulders.  “So, what happened?  If you’re okay with talking about it, that is.”  
  
    “That legislacerator happened.  She headed what appeared to be an attack on my fleet, but it was an elaborate ruse to get her on board so that her lusus could find us and total everything.”  
  
    “Must have been a massive lusus to do that!”   
  
    “The biggest I’ve ever seen,” Spinneret said, a hint of awe in her voice.  “It was a beautiful white dragon.  Such finesse and power…  I lost my eye, my arm, my moirail and my entire fleet in a matter of minutes.”  
  
    Rufioh was surprised to hear her speak so glowingly about something that caused her such grief.  “Seems odd that you’d be impressed by a creature that ruined your livelihood so completely!”  
  
    “The sword is no less powerful and beautiful even if it’s being used against you.  I’ve always been amazed by dragon lusii; to see one up close like that was truly humbling.  Maybe it’s a bit narcissistic to say this, but I think it’s a testament to my own skills that it took something so magnificent to finally bring my operation down.”  
  
    “I actually know a dragon lusus, believe it or not.   I can totally attest to that power.    What exactly went down?”  
  
    Mindfang tried her best not to let the memories overwhelm her; fifty sweeps hadn’t dulled them whatsoever.  “Once the dragon had set every single ship in my fleet on fire save for my flagship, it set down on the bow and stared at me.  I was so completely mesmerized that it burned my special eye out with its gaze.  You see, the eye I cover with this patch used to be rather unusual in that it had seven pupils.”  
  
    “Cool!” Nitram exclaimed.  “I’ve heard of that sort of thing but never seen it up close before.”  
  
    “Sadly, you won’t see it here either.  It gave me the ability to see… probability.  I could counter any attack someone made the moment they thought of it.  Unfortunately, the teal-blooded bitch realized this, too, and had her dragon mother fry it out of my head.  We had at it on the deck and in the process, she severed my arm and fed it to that winged beast.  Next thing I know, she’s using my sword to impale my moirail who tried to come to my rescue and she tosses her body overboard.  Finally, she knocked me out and I woke up in a cellblock.  The end of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang… or so they thought.”  
  
    Rufioh was rapt.  “So, how the hell did you manage to escape culling?”  
  
    “Just because I lost my eye didn’t mean I lost my pantal abilities; I could still manipulate the minds of others.  Just because I couldn’t get the legislacerator to hang herself didn’t stop me from encouraging a few hundred angry lowbloods to do it for me.”  Mindfang looked at Rufioh; she watched him swallow as the enormity of what she was suggesting registered.  “I warned you; I wasn’t known for being terribly kind.  Besides, this was life or death; I did what I had to do.  You can understand that, right?”  
  
    “Yeah.  I can.  It’s just awful that it has to be that way so often.”  
  
    “Got that right.  Anyway, once she was dealt with, I had to take out the Tyranny.  Since he was just an overgrown drone anyway, I was able to use his own mind against him.  I can’t seem to manipulate lusii, but the blackblooded drones are no issue.  I’m betting you have the opposite problem?”  
  
    He replied in the affirmative.  “Guess that’s the dividing line between your gifts and mine.  Our minds and animal’s minds must be just different enough that one can’t influence the other.”  
  
    “Are you saying you have an animal’s mind, Rufioh?  Seems a bit self-denigrating to put it that way.”   
  
    “No, that’s not what I’m saying!  It’s just… well, it’s hard enough for me to admit to someone that I can talk to animals.  You can imagine how much ridicule I’d get for it.”  
  
    Mindfang made a dismissive gesture.  “Sure… until you sic a gigantic lusus on their ass!”  
   
    “Aw, I couldn’t do that.  I swore I’d only use this to help, not harm… unless absolutely necessary.  Sounds like you’re coming around to that way of thinking yourself!”  
“I’m getting there, yes.  I’ve just had enough of the senseless killing and misery.  It bothers me to think that we’re just bringing all of that to the neighbouring star systems as of late.”  
  
    “It bothers you?” Nitram replied.  “Take a wild guess how much I’m looking forward to heading off-world to start murdering people on other planets!  Seems like such a damn waste.  And you wonder why I haven’t made much of an effort in the quadrant department.”  
Spinneret used her right hand to caress the side of his face.  “It would be an awful shame to have someone so talented not share his colours with someone else…”  She leaned in and placed her lips on his; they were warm and soft and he welcomed her tongue with no resistance.    
  
    They shared this kiss for a few minutes, simply enjoying the moment and the touch and taste of one another.  Finally he broke away and said, “That’s very kind of you to say, but that doesn’t mean you’re reaching for the pails right away, are you?”  
  
    “No!  I mean, no, it’s…”  She signed with exasperation.  “Let’s just…  How’d you like to come inside?   The sun’s almost up and I’d bet you’d rather not have to fly by instruments home in the middle of the day if you could help it, I’m sure.”    
  
    “That would be… awesome.”  He let her stand up first and then followed suit.  Once they reduced the fire to glowing embers, she took his hand and began leading him back towards her hive.  She opened the door and he followed her, letting go of her hand only when she released it to remove her boots, which prompted him to do the same.  He looked around; there was a fair amount of blue to the walls and furniture; paintings and artwork were everywhere.    
  
    Spinneret led him down the hall to her respiteblock; once inside, he was staggered by the sheer size of it:  in the center was a massive bed, flanked by a huge recupracoon on the left.  To the right was what he believed to be a gaper room but the shower/ablution trap combo seemed to take up the vast majority of it as far as he could tell.  The bed, though, was eyecatching in that the sheets seemed to swirl with colours:  mostly shades of blue, but there were also greens and violets reflected in the light.     
  
    Rufioh found the luxury of it all a touch off-putting, considering he was used to simple military barracks.  “This is… wow.  It’s really…”  
  
    “Opulent?  Maybe a little.”  She left him beside the bed and slipped into the gaper room, but left the door ajar so she could still talk to him.  “I will admit that I’ve become used to living in more luxurious surroundings since my seafaring days, but considering that I have to spend a good chunk of my time at that school, I feel that I can treat myself to a few of the finer things in life when I’m home.  Don’t worry, it’s not like I have a bunch of lowblood slaves doing my cooking or anything repellant like that.  Although, I must admit, I’m an awful cook.  In all my sweeps, I’ve never mastered the culinary arts.  Grubloaf and paste is about as much as I can manage without setting the place on fire.  If it wasn’t for Meulin, I’d never get a decent meal around here.  Horuss might be the only person on the planet who’s a worse chef than I am.  Make a mechanical arm?  Yes.  Put a slice of loaf on a plate without turning the plate, the loaf and the counter both were sitting on into an inedible mess?  No.”  
  
    He laughed at the idea.  “Well, maybe I can help you with that!”    
  
    “Which part?” she asked.  “The cooking or fixing the place when I burn the hive down?”  
  
    “Either, I guess!”  
  
    “Hm.”  Spinneret emerged from the gaper room wearing nothing but her white blouse and her blue panties.  “How about you show me just how handy you are?” she said, undoing the shirt and letting it fall open in front of him.    
  
    Rufioh smiled broadly as he took in her bare chest.  “I might have some experience with this sort of thing, yep.”  He reached forward to embrace her but instead found himself face up on the bed looking up at the ceiling after a shove to the chest put him there.  In a flash, she was on him, legs across his waist and her tongue back in his mouth.  Her long hair spilled all around his head, tickling his thick horns and the sweet scent of her soap and perfume filled his sniffnodes.  He snuck in a breath where he could and ran his hands up her back under her loose blouse; he could feel rough textures on his fingers as he did so, and made a note of finding out what it was he was touching later on.   _She has plenty of scars on her front; there’s probably plenty on her back, too,_ he thought, _No big deal._    
  
    Mindfang sat up and began to tip her hips back and forth over the crotch of his pants; she could feel the fullness underneath and pressed hard up against it, making him inhale sharply.  She ran her hands over his chest and began to open his vest.  What she found underneath surprised her.    
  
    “Hey, is everything okay with you?  What’s with these bandages?”  She used one blue-nailed finger to tug lightly on the white gauze he had wrapped multiple times around his chest and abdomen.  “Listen, if you’ve got some kind of internal injuries, I can climb off of you and we can do other things…”   
  
    “Er, uh, no!  No, don’t worry about that!” he stammered.  “It’s… no big deal.  Just some old back injury I have.  I like to keep it under wraps, you know?  Heh heh…”  
  
    She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  “Old back injury?”  
  
    “Yep!  That’s it!  No biggie, doll!  We can totally keep going!  I just need to keep these bandages on, that’s all.”  
  
    Spinneret sighed loudly.  “Something tells me you’re not being completely honest with me right now.”  
  
    He clenched his teeth in an apologetic smile.  “Guilty?  Listen, it’s something I… need to hang on to for just a little while, okay?  Most of the time, I’m not expecting my partners to have cool empathic powers and know that I’m not exactly being up front with them.  I’ll fill you in later, I promise, okay?  But can we just… y’know… keep going like it wasn’t a big deal?  Because it’s not?”  
  
    She shrugged.  “Okay.  I kinda get it.  Let’s… I don’t know… try and pick up where we left off, I guess.”  Mindfang leaned forward again and they resumed their kissing.  Rufioh ran his fingers through her hair; they brushed the sides of her face, down her long neck and onto her chest, sweeping gently across her hard nipples.  As they did, however, she broke away again.  
  
    “I’ve changed my mind.”  
  
    He looked at her, a bit lost as to what she meant.  “Changed your mind?  Uhh… about what?”  
  
    She swung her leg back across his body and stood beside the bed.  “I’m not going to have sex with you, Nitram.  Not right now.”   
  
    “Uh, okay… Was it something I said?”  
  
    “No, not really.  It’s just… I… need a little time to think about all of this.  I gather you’ve got a few things you want to keep to yourself a while longer; I’m totally the same way.  This might just be happening a bit quickly is all.”  
  
    Rufioh sat up and scratched his head.  “Maybe… I guess…”  
  
    “It’s been a long and rather draining night… but not a bad one at all!  What say we just curl up together and get some sleep today and see how things look in the evening?”  
  
    “Hey, I thought you said I was supposed to be your matesprit, not your moirail?   I didn’t bring anything to make a pile with…”  
  
    She smiled and shook her head.  “You’re a funny guy, Rufioh.  That’s why I’ll keep you.”  
  
    “Okay.  Sure thing, babe.  Maybe you’re right.  I just hope you don’t mind an awkward lump in your back,” he joked.    
  
    Spinneret exhaled through pursed lips.  “Tell you what:  you sleep in my bed tonight, I’m going to climb into the ‘coon.  I really need that time to get my pan together.”  She leaned in, touched his face and gave him a kind kiss.  “And I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex later.”  
  
    He gave her an odd questioning look as she made her way over to the coon and took her shirt off.  “Did you get that from a movie?”  
  
    “Maybeeeeeeee…  Computer: lights off.”  As the lighting in the room dwindled to darkness, she said, “Now get some sleep, Rufioh.  Tomorrow is another day.  We can’t have all our firsts in one day, can we?”  
  
    Nitram could hear the soft sounds her underwear made as she slid it down her thighs to the floor and he wished he could have watched it happen.  “Says who?” he asked.  
She moaned softly as she slid into the warm green slime in her recupracoon. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one with aching bits, trust me.  I just think we need a day’s worth of sleep to catch our breath.”  
  
    “Maybe you’re right,” he mumbled as he slipped under her bed’s silky sheets.  “It’s just that I really enjoy your company and I want you to know that.  I didn’t mean to offend you where these bandages are concerned.”  
  
    “You didn’t.  Don’t worry about it.”  
  
    “I’m honestly really impressed, and thankful, that you took the time to fill me in on your abilities.  That must have taken a lot of courage to do.”  
  
    She shifted around in the ‘coon as she thought about how that had turned out.  “Thanks.  I’m glad you didn’t freak out too badly about it.  I really wasn’t sure what you’d do.”  
  
    “I’m just glad you were up front about it.  I’ll do the same about these bandages soon, I promise.  Let’s just say that usually I’m only spending the one day with my partners and they believe the story.  Just tell ‘em it’s an old war wound and they eat that up, you know?  But you’re different.  I should have thought about that sooner.”   
  
    Spinneret laughed quietly.  “Until you got here, were you expecting that it was going to be different than your usual overday escapades?”   
  
    Rufioh lay on his back and looked over to where her voice was coming from in the dark; the automatic metal shields had dropped to block out the red sunlight from shining through.  “I just had a funny feeling about it.  Even that night we met, I felt like we’d already met before.  What do you think about that?”   
  
    “I think,” she began, “that we both have a lot to share with one another yet and that tomorrow is another night.”    
  
    “Okay.  Have a good sleep, Spinneret… if that is your real name…”  
  
    “That, Rufioh, is for me to know and for you to find out.”  
  
    A minute or so of silence passed.  “Spinneret?”  
  
    “Whaaaaaaaat?” she asked, not entirely in annoyance but mostly in curiousity.    
  
    “What do you dream about?” he asked.  
  
    She considered the question.  “I can’t tell you.  You think you’ve got a stiff bulge now…”  
  
    “Ha ha.  Seriously, though, what’s your favourite thing to dream of?”  
  
    Mindfang took a little more time before replying.  “You really wanna know?  Flying.”  
  
    “Really?”  
  
    “Yeah, really.  And I don’t mean flying in a spaceship or a hovership, as cool as both of those are, but I’m talking about soaring through the air without a plane or anything.  When that legislacerator brought me in, she told me that her dragon lusus carried me through the sky in one of its claws.  I’ve always regretted not being conscious for that trip, although quite frankly, I’m not entirely sure I would have enjoyed it at the time, considering the circumstances.    
  
    “Sometimes I still dream of being on a ship, tearing across the waves in search of another vessel to take down and liberate of its cargo and crew, but the thing is that I actually got to live that life!  It wasn’t just a dream for me; it’s more of a memory my subconscious wishes to revisit once again.  But flying… I’ve never done that.  I can only dream about what it would be like.”  
  
    “You don’t say,” he replied.  
  
    “I just did.  What about you?  What do you dream of?”  
  
    “Equality between the bloodtypes.”  
  
    “You suck,” she said with a laugh.  
  
    “Why’s that?”  
  
    “Because it makes my dream seem silly and frivolous compared to something so grand and noble.”  
  
    He propped himself up on his elbow and looked in her general direction.  “Hardly!  Flying represents freedom!  And that’s the most desirable thing of all, no?  Everyone deserves to be free:  free to live however they want, free to love whoever they want, free to fly.”  He paused, hoping she understood what he was getting at.  “And the part that always gets me is that only some want to fly.  Isn’t that crazy?”    
  
    A soft chuckle in the darkness.  “Did you get that from a song?”  
  
    “Heh heh…  Maybe…”  
  
    She knew Rufioh couldn’t see her smiling but she wished he could.  “Well, it’s sad but it’s true.  And for what’s worth, I’m one of those who does want to.  I’m gonna go out on a limb here and bet you are, too.”  
  
    “Lady, you don’t know the half of it.”  After a moment, he lay back down and covered himself up.  “Sweet dreams!”  
  
    “You, too, Rufioh.  Thanks for bringing back my boot.”  
  
    “Hey, my pleasure!  See you tomorrow?”  
  
     She closed her eyes and a memory of Porrim flashed across her mind.  This will be different this time.  I swear it.  “Count on it.”   As the sopor slime overtook her, Spinneret hoped against hope that she could find some way to ensure she could keep her silent promise to herself.


	7. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang and the man she now knows to be the Summoner spend some time together. After an evening with Horuss and Meulin, Rufioh invites Aranea to take a ride with him: one she will never forget, and one that she repays him for... eightfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... this is my first foray into M/F **explicit** writing; I hope you don't mind it. A little over the top? I didn't think so, especially for someone with a libido like her and for two people so painfully into each other who finally find an opportunity to express themselves. Romance isn't dead here, though; not by a longshot. I'm hoping that you reader types enjoy it... I'm sure they did, after all! ;;;;)
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Song 15 - "As she tossed the towel in the bin..." Song 16 a few pages later at "Yessssssss...". Song 17 - "Volume fifty percent." Song 18 at "Rufioh smiled warmly..."
> 
>  **NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I):** [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**7.**  
  
    Spinneret awoke to find the bed was empty.   Was this whole thing just a ridiculous sopor dream?  she wondered as she dragged herself from the viscous  green liquid and grabbed the towel she kept hanging from one of the horn-like protrusions on the exterior of the recupracoon.   _I don’t know what chemicals they’re putting in the water these days, but the fish Meu is catching must be laced with something mind-altering.  Wouldn’t put it past Meenah to try something like that, come to think of it._   “Computer, lights to fifty percent.”     
  
    As the lights came up, she noticed that her bed was unmade and the sheets were rumpled on one side.   _Okay, maybe this wasn’t a dream... So, where is he?_     
  
    Mindfang proceeded to wipe herself off and pitched the towel in a nearby bin for the droids to tend to later.   _I desperately want to hit the shower but I need to know if he’s still here..._  “Rufioh?” she called out.  There was no reply, and she no longer cared about whether or not she tracked green through her hive.  “Rufioh?  Are you here?”   
  
    The silence was deafening; she looked in her gaper room and he wasn’t in the shower.  She made her way into the sitting room, but he was not there.  She went into the kitchen; he wasn’t there either, but there was an array of cooking items strewn about.  Many of the shallow pots showed few signs of use, save for times she had Meulin over to prepare a meal for them.  Either way, he was nowhere to be seen, but more than enough evidence existed that Rufioh Nitram was, in fact, here and was likely to return.    
  
    Satisfied with that supposition, Spinneret made her way back to the shower, turned on the water and climbed in.  As she washed, she found herself singing a song without thinking... then realizing it was the one Rufioh had referenced the night before.   _Well, who’s mucking with whose subconscious now, eh?_    
  
    She scrubbed herself down below and realized that the ache of desires unfulfilled still lingered.   _Much as I’d like to tend to that right now, I’m going to see what the night brings.  I certainly hope things get interesting..._  
    
    Mindfang was enjoying letting the water splash on her nub and reluctantly had to reach over and shut it off so that the temptation to continue would abate.   _Why was I so bothered by his unwillingness to tell me about the true nature of his bandages?_   She stepped out and started wrapping her hair in a large blue towel while she pondered this.   _I could have just easily reached into his pan and pulled it out... but that would have belied the whole point, wouldn’t it?_    
  
    Once she had another towel in hand to dry the rest of her body off, she couldn’t help but dwell on this.   _I swore to him that I wouldn’t use my powers to manipulate him, but I didn’t say anything about reading his mind, did I?  And yet, which is worse?  Are they not both equally reprehensible in the eyes of those who can’t do it themselves?_  She put a long smooth leg up on the edge of the gaper and wiped off the residual moisture.   _Maybe I just don’t want to do it to him.  I have to trust that he will, in fact, tell me when he’s ready.  What am I afraid of, anyway?_  
  
    That question made Spinneret stop what she was doing and focus on it.   _What AM I afraid of where this is concerned?  That he has a horrible skin disorder?  A giant hole in his midsection?  Do those things really even matter?  Maybe I’m just afraid that he WON’T tell me and I can’t stand the idea of not knowing something about someone... maybe him in particular.  And yet, I still haven’t told him everything, either, but that’s for his own good... and maybe my own as well?_  
  
    As she tossed the towel in the bin, Mindfang made her way to her room to get a fresh set of clothes from her drawer.  Her sniffnodes suddenly detected an unexpected scent that reached above and beyond that of her soap:  something being cooked.   _Now that smells verrrrrrrry interesting..._  She couldn’t help but shake her head as a strange thought crossed her pan:   _At least it smells good.  Nice to know he isn’t going to kill me with breakfast.  But, then again, we’re not matesprits... yet._  She reached into her top drawer and selected a pair of underwear that she was particularly fond of and slipped them on.   _Wouldn’t that just be the way to go out:  choking on a cluckbeast bone or getting sick on undercooked food?   Knowing that stupid ball, that’s probably what’s coming, too.  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, terror of the oceans, felled by snoutbeast sandwich._  
   
    The mental mention of that particular item brought thoughts of Damara to the fore.   _I wonder what she’s going to make of this.  Does this mean she and I have to stop doing what we’re doing?   Damara falls outside of any quadrants, but will he understand that?  Yet another thing we’re going to have to talk about... but when the time is right.  I wonder what she’s up to right now?  Probably some horrible task Doc inflicted on her.  I wish I could help her out with dealing with him, but I suspect that if she’s completely unable to do him any harm, there’s next to no chance I could possibly even put so much as a scratch on him._  
   
    Spinneret chuckled at the word ‘scratch’ as she pulled her black leggings up over her thighs and backside.  Instead of grabbing one of her white blouses, she selected a blue peasant shirt instead and slipped it on.   _Don’t want to make a mess of myself in case breakfast is a tad sloppy; nothing says ‘slob’ like stains on a white shirt.  I could just throw my coat on later, but might as well relax and enjoy for now._  She unwrapped her damp hair and tossed it back over her shoulders, then checked herself out in the mirror.   _Looking gooooooood... Just needs a bit of lipstick._   She reached into a drawer and took out a small silver cylinder, gave it a turn, and applied the shiny blue paste to her lips.  Once that was done, she bared her fangs to make sure there wasn’t any blue on them, and smiled with satisfaction.   _Well then, let’s see what’s for breakfast!  Maybe you’ll be on the menu at some point tonight, Mr. Summoner..._    
  
  
  
  
    “Good evening, Rufiooooooooh,” Spinneret purred as she slipped into the kitchen.  “I trust you slept well?”  She leaned back against the door frame and watched him finish scraping something on a plate.  
  
    “Hey, doll!  You’re just in time!  I’m putting the finishing touches on breakfast.  Come have a seat and I’ll bring it to you.”   
  
    She raised her eyebrows at him and proceeded to sit down at the table where places were already set for them.  “I must admit, this is certainly a surprise!”  
  
    He brought a plate over and set it down in front of her.  “You were the one who said she didn’t care much for the culinary arts last morning , so I figured you’d probably enjoy a decent breakfast.”  He spun around, grabbed his own plate from the counter and sat down beside her.    
  
    Mindfang picked up her utensils and poked at what was on her plate.  “What’s on the menu?”  
  
    Nitram gestured to each item as he told her.  “Nothing too spectacular, but I made it work.  I ran into Meulin outside and she spotted me a few eggs she found on her hunt the night before.  I scrambled those up with a few strips of snoutbeast I found in your thermal hull, and then I fried the grubloaf with the snoutbeast grease and added some cracked peppershells.  I drizzled both the loaf and the eggs with a lavender tuberpaste I discovered in the pantry; I warmed it up first before I poured it on; totally brings out the flavour.  Where on Alternia did you find it, though?”   
  
    “I could tell you where I found it, but I couldn’t tell you where it came from.  That stuff is pretty sweet, though, isn’t it?”  
  
    He nodded as he took a bite of loaf with the paste on it.  “Tremendous.  SO much better now that it’s been sitting on a warm loaf for a bit.  Dig in!”  
  
    She started cutting into the eggs.  “Gotta say, this is impressive.  You didn’t even get any last night,  and here you are, cooking breakfast for me.  Geez, what the hell do you do for your dates when you do actually get it on?”  
  
    “Dunno...” he said between bites.  “Why don’t we get it on and find out?”    
  
    Spinneret saw that smile of his and she chortled softly.  “All in good time, Rufioh.  Gotta eat first, you know... Can’t fill buckets on an empty stomach, right?”    
  
    “I’d take that chance, but it’d be a shame to waste this chow,” he replied, taking in another piece of loaf with a strip of snoutbeast.    
  
    “Got that right.  It’s very good!”    
  
    Once they had both cleared their nutrition tableaus, Rufioh took them away and placed them in the sink.  He ran water with the intent of washing them when Mindfang piped up, “Hey!  Whatcha doin’?”  
  
    “Uhh... washing the dishes?”  
  
    “Pssh.  Let the droidwasher do it.  That’s what I have it for.”  
  
    He watched as the wall to his left opened and a droid emerged.  It all but pushed him aside, grabbed the plates, inserted them into a hole in its chest and did the same with the cutlery.  Rufioh stepped back and watched as the droid suddenly made a loud whirring noise, and after about a minute, extracted clean plates.  “Damn!  That’s cool!”  
  
    “It’s just a droidwasher.  Nothing spectacular... except that this one works about ten times faster than the ones on the market.  And it whinnies if you feed it an apple.”     
  
    “Gee, I wonder who built it, then?” Nitram asked, knowing full well what the answer was.  “Thing is, babe, is that I never had anything like this growing up.  We had to wash our dishes by hand.  I’m still used to that, I guess.”  
  
    Spinneret rolled her eyes; although only one was visible, the intent of the gesture was still quite plain.  “Surrrrrrrre.  And I suppose you had to walk uphill both ways on your trips to and from the eduhive, too.”  
  
    “Actually, we did,” he said quite seriously.  “There was this strange little space-time distortion just two blocks north of my hivestem.  You never knew which way the street was going to end up facing that day.”   
  
    “Bullllllllshiiiiiiiit.”  
  
    He hung his head and laughed.  “Yeah, totally.  I’m a terrible liar.”  
  
    She nodded vigourously.  “Yep.  Got that right.”  Nitram shrugged at this, but she added, “That’s not necessarily a bad thing, you know.  Makes you more trustworthy.”   
  
    “Nothing wrong with that, I figure.  So, what do you want to do tonight?  Meulin said she and Horuss would like to give me a tour of his hive and host us for supper.  I said that sounded cool but I didn’t want to answer for you.”  
  
    Mindfang rose from her chair.  “After that breakfast, I can’t even think about supper right now.  You really outdid yourself, fella!  Thank you!”  She put her arms around his waist and kissed him; she could taste their meal on his lips, but she paid it little mind.    
  
    Once they came apart, he said, “You’re more than welcome!  I think that’s a fair trade for making you a meal, no?”  
  
    “Yeah, I think so.  As for Meu’s offer, I don’t see a problem with that.  As long as we get some time to ourselves afterwards, I think it’d be fine.  It’s not like there’s a whole lot of tourist attractions on the island, but it is full of technological marvels; droidwashers are just the least of them!”  
  
    “Right on!  I’m curious to see what else Horuss has to show me!”   
  
    She ran her left hand through his spiky hair and down the side of his face to his square jaw.  “I assure you this:  there’s not a damn thing more interesting in that hive than what I can show you... if the mood strikes me, of course.”  
  
    Rufioh put his arms around her slender frame.  “Somehow, I suspect you’re telling the truth about that.”  
  
    “You don’t know the half of it, my dear.”  She kissed him again and this time, when they were done, there was a small trickle of orange at the side of his mouth.     
  
    “Dang, lady!  You do get a bit excited, don’t you?” he asked as he ran his tongue over the sore spot and tasted something metallic.  “Didn’t I make you enough to eat, doll?”  
  
    “Oh, yes, don’t worry about that.  Sometimes I just get a bit excited, that’s all.  With fangs like these, it’s hard to keep them under wraps.”  Mindfang smiled wide enough to show him her two long teeth, one of which was now sporting a streak of dark orange.  “Spider bites, my sweet.  They’re part of the package, just so you know.”  
  
    Nitram put a hand to his lip to see just how bad the damage was; he found there was only a small stain of his blood on his finger.  “All right.  I can live with that.  I’m sure your black lover’s thrilled about those!”   
  
    “Actually, I’m between kismesises right now.”  She made her way towards the door and put her leather overcoat on.  “I’ve had a couple of rivalries at the school, but nothing that I could ever develop fully.  Dualscar... Admiral Ampora, that is... the one who killed Porrim... kinda ruined ebon for me in a lot of ways.  He so completely and utterly fucked it up that I haven’t really had a lot of desire to explore that side of things for a long time.”   
  
    Mindfang sat down on a bench by the doorway and began to pull on her long scarlet boots.  “The closest I’ve had to a real kismesis, oddly enough, was the legislacerator they sent to bring me in.  It was more of a black fling than anything, but she was way too dedicated to doing her fucking job to permit a proper pitch relationship.  When it came down to her or me, I chose me.   _Au revoir,_ Redglare.  Say what I will about her, she had awfully fine taste in footwear...”   She reached over and slid the other boot up her long leg, making sure to draw it out for his viewing pleasure; she sensed he was paying due attention.  
  
    “Hey, did you say ‘Redglare’?” he asked with some incredulousness.   
  
    “Yeah, why?”  
  
    “Remind me to tell you the story about how our unit got their name later.  You might find it interesting!”  
  
    “Okay... I strongly suspect I just might.”  Spinneret couldn’t figure out for the life of her how the events of that night would have anything to do with Cavalreapers at that moment, but she made a note to inquire  further later on.  She rose and took his hand in her metallic left one.  No sense wearing gloves around him anymore; he seems more than okay with this.  “Ready?”  
  
    Rufioh offered his lopsided smile.  “You bet!  Let’s see what tonight brings!  I’m betting it could be an interesting one...”  
  
    She smiled back at him as she opened the door.  “And I will bet that you’re absolutely right.  Let’s go, shall we?”  
  
  
  
   
    Rufioh Nitram was howling with laughter as they emerged through the front door of Darkleer’s tower and back into the night air.  “I’m guessing he never bothered to reinstall that again after that response, did he?”   
  
    “Got that right.  That ridiculous door greeter used to pop out of that hole right there beside the entrance.”  She gestured to the place where Horuss’ horse-headed robot responder used to emerge until she wrenched the thing from its moorings and rendered it unserviceable by bending it into an unnatural shape.  “Smart as he is, some of his ideas aren’t good ideas.”  
  
    “Aw man...  He must’ve sweated like crazy when you showed him that!”  
  
    Spinneret snorted.  “Let’s just say I kept him too busy to complain.  That was the night I got him to start building my arm.  That all took place about a sweep after Porrim.”   
  
    “I see,” he replied as he took her hand and followed her down the path towards the docks.  “Know what I find interesting?”  
  
    “Please don’t say metal horse bodies.  I swear to fuck I will throw you in the ocean if you do.”  
  
    “No!  No, not at all!  That was... kinda odd, actually.  He’s certainly proud of them, though.”  
  
    She sighed.  “More than he should be.  Bluh.  To each their own, I guess.  Now, you were saying something about ‘interesting’?”  
  
    Rufioh squeezed her hand lightly.  “Yeah.  I noticed that Porrim seems to act as a... marker of time for you.”  
  
    Mindfang looked at him as they made their way down the slight incline.  “How do you mean?”  
  
    “Well, you speak of things as being ‘before Porrim’ and ‘after Porrim’ a lot.  She obviously was a big part of your life.”  
  
    Spinneret nodded.  “She was.  And for far too short a time.  She had a profound influence on the way I chose to do things after she was gone.  She had a very big role in my life and that of another... but that’s a story for another time.”  
  
    They walked onto the wooden dock; Mindfang’s pleasure boat was tethered to it and bobbed as the small waves bumped up against it.  He was quiet as he thought about how to voice his next question.  “How long were you two matesprits?  I gather it wasn’t very long, unfortunately.”   
  
    “You gather correctly.  We spent maybe the better part of a couple of perigees in each other’s company, and were only officially matesprits for one night.  Hell, barely a day.  This ring I have hanging here?”  She turned her head and flipped her hair back so he could see it; the jade green glinted in the pink moonlight.  “She never even got to put it on my finger.  Cronus murdered her before I got back from picking it up.”  
  
    “Shit... I’m so sorry.  That’s awful.”  Nitram pulled her in close and put his arms around her back.  “I couldn’t imagine seeing something like that.  No wonder you’re still hurting so much inside.”  
  
    She buried her face in his shoulder.  “I would ask how you would know I’m hurting over it, but I suppose it’s pretty obvious at times, isn’t it?”   
  
    “Babe, it was obvious the night I met you.  You wouldn’t have been trying to bury yourself in a bottle or three of rum if you weren’t feeling all kinds of hurt.”  
  
    “It’s been fifty sweeps, Rufioh.  Why haven’t I dealt with it?”  
  
    Nitram was unsure what to say.  “Well... maybe you aren’t supposed to?  If you lose someone close to you, their memory will always be with you.  I gotta admit, maybe that’s kinda why I haven’t ever let myself get that close to anyone.  I’m not meant to be around all that long, so what’s the point?”  
  
    Spinneret was almost afraid to look up at him in case there was a tinge of a blue tear in her eye.  “I’m not sure what’s sadder:  losing someone or never getting close to anyone ever.  I’ve had the pleasure of being a part of someone’s life in different ways, and while there was always some... unfortunate end, I wouldn’t trade those experiences for the world.  But, like you, there was a time I thought there wasn’t any point in getting close to anyone.  My moirail and I did a lot of things that were usually the province of red lovers, and that was enough to satisfy me.  I didn’t want to get hurt again like I did the first time I dared to love someone.  She and I never filled buckets, of course, but we did almost everything else.   And that was good enough for me until Porrim came along.”  
  
    “Did you and Porrim get to fill a pail?  If you don’t mind my asking?”  
  
    She found the courage to look up and touched his cheek.  “You can ask me anything you want.  Just be prepared that I might actually answer.   And to answer that question, yes, luckily, we did.  I still have the bucket; I stored it at one of my caches until after the Fool’s Gam8it, my ship, was destroyed.  I’ve since brought it here, along with most of my personal effects.  Thing is, as you can imagine, we don’t get a lot of visits from Imperial Drones here.  Considering that the contents are half jade, I suspect the Maryarchs  would like to know what happened to their wayward sister, but I just can’t bring myself to go to the Mother Grub caves.”  She sighed and gripped him a little tighter.  “At least, not yet.  It would remind me too much of her.  Maybe one of these nights I’ll get up the courage to take it there.”    
  
    He ran a hand through her long hair; it brushed past her single-pointed horn and she shivered.  After a moment, he whispered, “I wonder what it would take...”  
  
    “To do what, dear?  Find the Mother Grub caves?”  
  
    “No... Just wondering what it would take... what I would have to do... to maybe someday mean that much to you.  As much as she did.”  
  
    Mindfang’s mouth hung open.  “What?  No... Don’t even ask something like that!  Just be you.  That’s all I’d ever ask!  And I can tell if you aren’t being yourself, trust me.”  
  
    Rufioh smiled.  “Really?  That’s all there is to it?  I’m not sure I’ve got what it takes to win your heart.  I’m just... Well, I’m no jadeblood for starters!  Just some crazy bronzeblood who happens to have some weird powers.”   
  
    She made a dismissive noise.  “Seriously?  You’ve got more courage than every damn finface I’ve ever met put together!  Most of them never have to fear anything because whatever they want, they get; they don’t know what it’s like to lose...  and the ones who do end up losing don’t take it very well, believe me.  But you... There is something special about you.  Even through my drunken haze, I felt something inside of you.  I still can’t put my finger on it, but even before I knew you were the Summoner, there was a courageousness in you that I could sense.  It was so strong, and more than just a typical military macho bravado.  I’m glad you chose to come over and talk to me that night.”  
   
    Spinneret pressed her cool lips to his and pulled him in.  The scent of the sea and the taste of his kiss filled her with an excitement she hadn’t felt in a long time and she wanted to make it last as long as she could.  However, he broke away and took a step back.  
   
    “Courage... Shit, I couldn’t even find the courage to tell you about my... bandages last night.”  
  
    “Maybe it just wasn’t the right time right then?  I’m totally over it now, Rufioh, don’t worry.  It just kinda threw me right when it happened is all.  I’m sure you had your reasons.”  
  
    He took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly.  “Yeah, I kinda did, but after talking to you last night after you turned the lights out, I think I might be able to finally... address that with you now.”  
  
    She smiled invitingly.  “Okay.  Whatever it is, I’ll try not to freak out, okay?”  
  
    “Really?  I don’t know... I’m pretty sure you’re gonna totally freak out.”  
  
    “Dude, I’ve seen some things in my time, okay?  Been responsible for a few, too.  I’m a big girl; I’m sure I can handle it.”   She had no idea what exactly it was he had under the bandages, but suspected her thoughts last day about it being a horrible injury scar were likely the correct answer.   _No big deal; I’ve had my own damn arm cut off and my back looked like a poorly drawn map until I got my ink.  Can’t be any worse than that..._  
  
    Rufioh started removing his vest.  “Oh, I’m sure you will... but I still think you’re gonna freak out!”  He tossed the black and red leather garment to the ground and she took in his lean but broad chest, which was wrapped in gauze right down to his waist.  An idea came to him:  “Tell you what, doll; why don’t you turn around and close your eyes?”  
  
    Spinneret put her hands on her hips and gave him an exasperated look. “Seriously?    
There’s no need to be modest, Nitram.  There’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”   
  
    He chuckled.  “I wouldn’t be so sure, babe.  Come on, turn around... It’ll be worth it.  I promise.”  
  
    “Don’t make too many promises.  Some are harder to keep than others, you know,” she grumbled as she did as he requested.    
  
    “Oh, I think I’m pretty safe making this one.”  Once he was sure she was looking away, he unwound the gauze from his midsection and tossed it to the ground.  He came up behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her body so that her leather coat was right up against his bare chest and whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”  
  
    Mindfang sighed.  “Let me see... I let you sleep in my bed last day while I slept, completely undefended, in my recupracoon.  You think?”  
  
    “Okay, then,” he said, making sure he had a good grip on her slender frame.  “Eyes closed now.  I’ll let you know when you can open them.”  
  
    “Fiiiiiiiine...”  Spinneret waited quietly for him to do what it was he was doing.  She felt a cool breeze form on her face and chalked it up to the ocean winds picking up a bit.   _Kind of a strange noise there, too... Winds don’t usually make a ‘fwoop fwoop’ sound... What in the blue hells is going on here?_  She could hear his breathing pick up pace in her ear.  “Rufioh, what’s taking you so long?”  
  
    “Wait for it... almost there...”  
  
    “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing back there or so help me...”  
  
    “Trust me, you have no idea, hon!  Okay... get ready... and take a look!”   
  
    “Okay, then, let’s HOOOOOOOOLY SHIT WE’RE FLYING WE’RE FLYING WE’RE FLYING”  
  
    Rufioh laughed with glee.  “Yep!  What do you think?”  
  
    Mindfang twisted her head around to try and figure out what was actually happening.  She was amazed to see that he wasn’t wearing a jet pack or anything like that, but a pair of large orange wings were flapping behind him and, as far as she could tell, they actually were attached to his back.    
  
    “HOW????????”  
  
    “Uhh... how do I say this... I have wings?”  
  
    “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE WINGS????????”   
  
    “Relax, babe!  You’re shouting in my sponge clots!  I don’t know why I have them, but I just do!  Maybe it has something to do with the whole talking to animals business? I can’t say for sure but I’ve had them pretty much for as long as I remember.  You like ‘em?”  
  
    Spinneret could find no words to reply; she gazed open-mouthed at the view:  they were about twenty meters off the ground and well above most of the treetops.  They weren’t moving at all; he held them in a sort of hover so that she could get her bearings.  Both the green and pink moons were out and the sky was mostly cloudless, so she could see the features of the island below quite plainly.  All she could hear was the sound of his breath and the gentle ‘fwoops’ his wings made as they moved through the air.   
  
    “I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’,” he chuckled and he started flying towards Horuss’ tower.   The air swept past their faces and it was cool but not bracing.  As Rufioh approached the tall grey edifice, he asked, “You want to look in the window?  I’m afraid to, personally, especially after that tour!”  
  
    She swallowed hard; her pusher was going so rapidly but the fear was rapidly turning to excitement.  “No!  That’s okay.  Let’s... see what else is out there!”    
  
    Nitram looked around.  “You know as well as I do that there’s not a whole lot out there but ocean and a few small islands, but that’s probably for the better.  I don’t show these to a whole lot of folks and I’d like to keep it that way.  Besides, I think it’s the flying and not the sightseeing you want to do anyway, right?”    
  
    She didn’t have to turn to see him to know that his devil-may-care grin was on his face.  “Yeah, you bet.  You’ve done this before?  You won’t drop me, right?”   
  
    “Not a chance.  I’ve got a good grip on you and I’m pretty strong for an orangeblood.  I can lift a fair bit with these wings, too.  So... let’s go flying!”  
  
    Her one good eye was wide as it could be.  “Yessssssss...”   
  
    Rufioh leaned forward and they started moving rapidly away from the island and out over the open ocean.  As the pink and green light sparkled over the waves below, she looked up to see the stars twinkling and realized she’d never been so close to them without the protective shell of a hovership or starship around her.  She was mesmerized by the sound of his wings beating and enveloped by the vaguely spicy scent of his skin as the exertion from his efforts caused sweat to form and disappear just as quickly in the wind his flight created.    
  
    After a few minutes, he asked her, “How do you like it?  Is it what you hoped it would be?”  
  
    “It’s... wonderful...” was all she could say as she watched the ocean rush by underneath them.    
  
    He descended so that they were only a few feet above the water and then pushed his speed to its upper limits.  They soared and banked over the waves, and Spinneret was speechless in delight.  Even the fastest ship at her disposal couldn’t match the velocity at which they were travelling and she could feel her hair billow out behind her like it never had before.    
  
    “Ready for this?”  Rufioh started to make a slow roll onto his back and he took her along so that she was briefly looking up at the stars before he continued on and returned them to their previous alignment with the water below.    
  
    Mindfang said nothing; she couldn’t speak if her life depended on it.  Even her thoughts were like quicksilver; elusive and nebulous.   All she could think about was how incredible the sensation of free flight was and how she wished it would never end.  For these moments, all of her cares were absent and the dark feelings that clung to her like leeches were completely gone; only her true self remained.   _It’s like being young again..._ she thought joyously.    
  
    As he made a sharp upward turn, he couldn’t help but try to get a look at her face.  Her expression of wide-eyed wonder was more than enough of an answer for him as to whether or not this was a good idea; the smile on her face spoke louder than words ever could.    
  
    Rufioh slowed to a hover at the top of this skyward sweep to catch his breath.  “Wooo!  That was pretty wild, eh?  How’d you like that?”  
  
    “Magnificent...” was the only reply she could make.   
  
    “That’s what I hoped you’d say!  Now, fun as this is, I’m getting pretty wiped, and we’re a ways from the island.  Mind if we start making our way back?”  
  
    She sighed with just a hint of disappointment at the knowledge that this experience would eventually have to come to a close.  “I guess... but don’t hurry if you don’t have to!”  
  
    “Heh heh... All right!  I’ll take my time.”  With that, he looked up at the stars to reorient himself, and then tilted his body back towards the way they came.    
  
    Not a word was spoken until the island, looking far taller and more imposing than it actually was, came into view.  “Almost home, doll!  Man, what a workout!  But, as far as workouts go, it’s my favourite to do, bar none!  I don’t get to do this as often as I’d like; usually too many people around, but every now and then, I try to find an open space with nobody in the area and just let go like this.  Feels SO good.”  
  
    “I can understand why,” she remarked.    
  
    They crossed the barrier of the hologram that surrounded the island base, and Rufioh caught sight of his bandage and vest on the dock.  “Shoot... Better grab that before we go in!”  
   
    He made a steep dive, expecting that she would scream or shriek, but to his surprise, Spinneret shouted “Woooooooo!”as they descended rapidly.    
  
    “That’s the spirit, girl!” he shouted as he bore down on the deck and let one arm drop away from her to snag them both on the way by.  Nitram gauged the distance and nabbed them as they sped past and then shot back up over the trees, letting the bandage trail behind them like a streamer.    
  
    As he cleared the foliage, Rufioh twisted around so that both his and her feet were aimed towards the ground.  With a few slow wingbeats, they carefully returned to the ground beside her hive; his feet touching first, and then hers as he let go of her waist.  After taking a moment to ensure she would be able to stand on her own, he gathered up his gauze while she tried to process what she had just experienced.    
“So, what do you say, doll?  Was it everything you’d hope it would be?”     
  
    He was surprised when she didn’t say anything at all, but simply walked towards the front door of her hive.  At first, he wasn’t sure he should be following her, but she gestured to him to come along with a tip of her head.    
  
    Once they were inside, Spinneret put a finger up as if to say ‘wait here’ and went into the kitchen.  A minute later, she returned with two tall glasses of water.  She wordlessly handed one to him and began to drink from the other.  Rufioh didn’t question this; he was absolutely parched from the exertion and happily guzzled the water he was given.  As soon as he was done, she extended her hand to take it from him, went back into to the kitchen and emerged with another full glass for him.  After he drained that one, he looked at her curiously and said, “You still haven’t told me what you...”  
  
    Mindfang quickly walked over to him, put her finger over his lips.  “Shhh... Sh.  No talking for a minute.”  She drank of her water and after she swallowed, she continued, “That... was perhaps the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in all my sweeps, and I have had many.  ‘Thank you’ doesn’t even begin to do it justice.  I just... I can’t even...”   
  
    “Can’t even?” he asked after she paused.    
  
    “Exactly.”  Another sip.  “So, since ‘thank you’ is woefully inadequate, I’ve decided that I’m going to fuck the everloving fuck out of you.  Right now.”

    His eyebrows went up.  “Well, uhh... cool?  I mean, you don’t have to...”   
  
    “What did I just say about talking, Rufioh?  None.  Nada.  It’s business time.”  Spinneret finished her glass of water and set it down on her livingblock table.  “Computer: all lights to thirty percent, start music from Folder AS-X and randomize, volume fifty percent.”     
  
    Immediately all of the lighting in the hive became more subdued and a deep choir came from speakers he couldn’t see.  “Wow... That’s wicked!  So, why turn down the lights in every room?”  
  
    She gave him a look of utter disbelief.  “Because, you silly fellow, I’m going to fuck you senseless in all of the rooms of this hive.  All of them.”  Spinneret ran her eye over his glistening bare upper body and started removing her long black coat.  “And since I’m currently woefully overdressed for the occasion, I’m going to remedy that immediately.”     
  
    After her jacket was unceremoniously tossed on the floor beside her blue couch, the peasant shirt was next to go and he got a momentary view of her breasts and the pale scars under them before she was upon him, kissing him with a ferocity he’d never experienced before.    
  
    He felt her nails on his back, but she suddenly pulled them away.  “Hey, I’m not going to damage your wings here, am I?”  
  
    “Nah.  I’ve folded them in, see?”  Rufioh turned around to show her how he furled them back into two oval cylinders.  “They’re pretty darn durable, and I should be able to keep them together while things get interesting.  I wear the bandage to hide them from those that I don’t want to see them.  It’s actually pretty refreshing not to have to wear that gauze to bed for a change.”  
  
    Mindfang smiled slyly.  “Who said we were going to bed yet?  When I said ‘right now’, I meant it.  If I don’t get you inside of me in, like, two seconds, I’m going to fucking LOSE IT.”    
  
    “Wow!  Okay, then!  But before we do that, can I ask you for one small thing?”  
  
    “Whaaaaaaaat?” she asked through gritted teeth.  Spinneret already had her arms under his and her nails were slowly dragging down the back of his neck.  
  
    He put on his best smile for her.  “Well... I was wondering... Since I’ve shown you what was under my bandages, would you show me what’s under yours?”  
  
    She was taken aback by this.  “What do you mean?” she asked, although her senses gave her a good idea what he was referring to.  
  
    “Your eyepatch.  Would you take it off if I asked you to?  I’d... really like to see what you look like without it.  I’m not afraid to see what’s underneath.”  
  
    Mindfang sighed and then looked at his face.  “Why would you want to?  It’s... not pretty.  I mean, my eye is still there, but it looks kinda nasty.”  
  
    He smiled even more broadly.  “But it’s a part of you.  You don’t need to hide anything from me, Spinneret.  I want to see all of you.  Even the parts you’re not proud of.  Everyone has those.”  
  
    “Are you saying you’re not proud of those gorgeous wings?” she asked incredulously.    
  
    “Oh, I love them!  Don’t get me wrong!  The problem is that I can’t show them off, as much as I would like to be able to.  I know your eye is a different case, but it’s as much a part of you as my wings are of me.”  He tentatively reached up and placed his fingers on the black eyepatch.  “I’m not afraid of what’s under there; why should you be?”   
  
    “I... I...” she stammered, and then nodded twice.    
  
    Rufioh gently closed his thumb and finger around the patch and slowly pulled it up and over her head and horns.  After he tossed it on the table, he looked at her and brushed her hair aside to see her face with one yellow and blue eye and one that almost glowed an angry red colour with no pupil or iris.    
  
    After a few moments, she asked, “There.  Are you done looking at my poor, damaged eye?  Can we bloody well get it on now?”  
  
    He smiled and reached through her hair to take her by the back of the head and draw her nearer.  “I think so.  But you should know your eye is as beautiful as the rest of you because it’s a part of you.  Don’t let anyone say otherwise – including you!”   
  
     As their lips met, their bare chests pressed against each other and Spinneret swore she could feel electricity pass between them.  After a few moments in liplock, she pulled back and said, “Okay, your turn to lose an article of clothing now.  And take your boots off while you’re at it; can’t get your pants off with those in the way.”  
  
    He used his feet to get his boots off and once they were pushed aside, she began undoing his zipper.  “For the record, that eyepatch totally wouldn’t count in strip poker, babe.”  
  
    As she took his pants down to his ankles, she countered, “Do you see any fucking cards here, Rufioh?  And since when did I say you could talk?”  
  
    “All right, all right! Fine...”  He inhaled involuntarily as she slid her hand up over his swollen bulge.  “You officially have my undivided attention...”  She caressed it and he closed his eyes to drink in the sensations.  As delicious as it was, he couldn`t help but think of her:  “Mmm... Hey, didn’t you say something about being overdressed?”  
  
    Mindfang looked down at her lower body, still covered by her black leggings.  “I suppose you’re right.  Care to help me with that?”  She released her grip on him to allow him to concentrate on his new task.  
  
    Nitram dropped to his knees, slid his fingers inside the waist of her tight legwear and pulled it down so that she could step out of it.  He found himself face to face with her sheer blue panties and he drank in the sweet scent of her soap and her sex.  He placed his hands on her backside and planted a kiss on her barely-covered lips which made her teeth chatter.    
  
    “That’s all well and good but I need no warming up, my sweet.  Take those down and take me right fucking now!”  
  
    He complied and gently tugged at her underwear until they slid down to her feet and helped her remove them from there.  There were no obstructions now, and he couldn’t resist placing an open mouth kiss on her seedflap, sucking lightly on her lips in hopes of maybe stimulating her nub.  From her sudden gasp and her hand grabbing at his hair, Rufioh suspected he was successful.  He found her taste irresistible and continued to tease her with his mouth.  
  
    Spinneret involuntarily grasped his horns with both hands.  “Ohhhhhhhh... that’s… magnificent…  Get up here and kiss these lips; I have other plans for you and that part of me...”  She lightly pulled up on his wide horns; he reluctantly pulled away from her flap and rose to his feet.  Once standing, she pulled him in tightly and kissed him hard; there was an echo of herself on his tongue and it drove her desire to even greater heights.    
  
    She hauled him over to the couch and almost fell back onto it, taking him down with her.  As they kissed, she could feel him pressing himself up against her, so she wrapped her right leg around his waist, much as she did in front of the barblock a scant few nights ago.  This gave him room to find access and she guided him in.  Her arousal meant there was no resistance as he entered her and she grasped his bonebulge with her seedflap and squeezed, which made him gasp with delight.  “Oh, you liked that, did you?” Mindfang invited as she pushed her hips against his to find leverage.  “There’s plenty more where that came from, cowboy...”  
  
    “Bring it, babe,” Rufioh encouraged.  He buried his face in her neck and started kissing and sucking, which caused her to grab onto his shoulders tightly.  As he began to slide inside of her, she kept squeezing down; her engorged nub slid along the top of the shaft of his bulge which almost made her delirious with ecstasy.    
  
    “So... damn... gods, I’ve needed this!”  Her breathing became more hurried and shallow as she felt that ache for release get stronger and closer.    
  
    All he could do was hold on to her and try and focus on the overwhelming pleasure her seedflap was inflicting on him.  “How are... you doing... that?” he gasped.  
  
    “You ain’t... seen nothing yet,” she replied.  “Fuck... just bring it home... give it to me...”  
  
    He was worried it was going to be too soon for her, but judging by her own internal spasms, he figured she wasn’t far off either.  Rufioh put his lips on hers for a moment and she shoved her tongue into his mouth for a moment until she needed to inhale deeply.    
  
    “There... there... oh fuuuuuuuuck...”    
  
    Spinneret sank her nails into his back and squealed as she clamped down on him and flooded him with her blue release.  The sudden wave of warm fluid across his bulge was more than enough of a trigger and he replied in kind.  Stars filled their vision and even though both cried out in pure pleasure, they thought the sounds were a million miles away along with the rest of the world; only she and he remained.    
  
  
  
  
    “Uh, Spinneret?”  
  
    “Whaaaaaaaat...”  
  
  
    “I think we made a serious mess of this couch...”  
  
    “Don’t... care...” she panted.  “Fuck the couch...”  
  
    “Er, all things considered, I’d rather keep fucking you,” Rufioh replied.  
  
    She smiled.  “And I’m pleased to hear that.  You’re still hard, aren’t you...”  
  
    “Yeah.  I ain’t done with you.  Not even close.”  
  
    She thought for a second.  “You still got enough in the tank to pick me up?”  
  
    “For sure!  I think I know where you’re going with this.”  
  
    “Gooooooood.”  She brought her other leg up around his waist.  “Lift me, then put me up against the wall by the kitchen and rock my world again.”  
  
    Nitram did as she suggested; without even slipping out of her, he hoisted her from the couch and turned them both vertical.  The wetness poured from her flap and ran down his legs in a blue and orange stream but it didn’t matter to either of them; he carried her across the room and braced her back against the wall she suggested.  Mindfang crossed her feet behind the small of his back while he supported her bottom with his hands.  He hungrily kissed her and began to make short forward thrusts to test out this position.    
Spinneret wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head back as far as her tall horns would allow.  As he started to make more vigorous advances with his bulge, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations.  Her swollen nub trembled with each push against it and soft keening sounds escaped her lips as waves of pleasure lapped against her subconscious.    
  
    “Sounds like you’re... enjoying this, doll!  You tell me how much...”  
  
    For one of the few times in her life, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang had no words at her disposal.  Over the course of the minutes that followed, she could only reply with the sounds that came forth from her without thought or form.  Every time she thought of the experience of flight, of being in his arms as she was now, her pusher raced and she grasped him with all her might, shaking as each orgasmic wave hit her, trying to draw climactic overload from him.  She felt the perspiration pour down her face and back, and his strong hands pulling her open below so as to drive deeper inside.  She sensed her blue wetness running down the inside of her thigh each time she came, and as one particularly powerful burst of pleasure slammed into her body and mind, one that caused his to follow shortly after, she sang in his ear a song that was without words but spoke of her pure joy in a manner which any language could never hope to achieve.  
  
  
  
  
    “Spinneret?”  
  
    Her eyes fluttered open.  “Uh huh?”  
  
    “Where to now?” Rufioh asked between haggard breaths.  
  
    She ran her tongue over her dry lips and pointed to her right.  “Respiteblock.  Let’s go.”  
  
    “Sure thing!  Hang on tight!”  He pulled her away from the wall and carried her into her bedroom.  Once they arrived at her huge bed, Rufioh set Mindfang down on it and withdrew from her.  He could see his stiff member was covered in blue and orange spend, and before he could fully catch his breath, she was already up on her knees, rear towards him, her smooth seedflap equally dressed in the mixed colours of their lovemaking.    
  
    “I need you... up here... to pound on this ass,” she begged.   
  
    “Need?”    
  
    “Yeah, need.  Not kidding.  Get over here.”  
  
    His legs trembled a bit as he climbed up on to her bed.   _Dang,_ he thought as he recalled his previous sexual experience with the one who helped him find this place, _what is with these insatiable ladies lately?  Good thing she brought that water earlier!_  Nitram could see the marks his hands made on Spinneret’s bottom from holding it up and digging in.  Viewing the smooth curves her hips made and the suppleness of it, not to mention an unobstructed view of her seedflap and nook, was more than enough to reinvigorate him and he happily rose to the occasion.    
  
    Before long, he was doing just what she asked and enjoying every single moment of it.  Her vocal wails and howls only spurred him on, but every now and then, she found her words.  
  
    “Get... your thumb wet... and stick it in my nook.  Fill me... completely...”  
  
    He smiled and shook his head.  “You are something else, hon!  You got it,” he answered and wet his digit with what moisture was still issuing from her as she climaxed.  As he slipped it into her rearmost entrance, she grabbed onto the shimmering blue sheets and squealed as she gripped it just as forcefully as she gripped the bulge in her flap.  
   
    “Fuck yes... Now grab my horn... with your other hand... and pull back.  Push yourself... so far into me...”  
  
    “Sure thing.”  As his right hand reached forward and seized her horn, Spinneret gasped again and pushed back on him with a ferocity that took him aback.   _Oh man, she’s amazing..._ he thought as he focused on the rhythm of their bodies.  Her grip on his bulge was unrelenting and before long she took him over the edge again as she sang her own pleasure to him.    
  
    As he withdrew, she collapsed face first onto the bed and he lay down beside her, dripping with sweat from the exertion.  Once he found his voice again, Rufioh asked, “How’re you holding up, babe?”  When there was no audible response from Spinneret, he sat up so he could turn his head to see her.  To his shock, she had rolled over onto her back and was rapidly rubbing her engorged nub towards yet another orgasm.   _Wow... There’s no satisfying this one!_  As she climaxed, only the barest trickle of blue emanated from her, but as far as he could tell, it in no way diminished the intensity of the sensations that tore through her.    
  
    As the last spasms rocked her body, Rufioh embraced her and let her shudder in his arms.  She finally relaxed and he whispered, “That was absolutely amazing.  How about we get some water, eh?”  
  
    Spinneret slowly raised her right hand and pointed towards the respiteblock door.  “That...” she replied, “is a damn good idea.”  She broke free of his arms, rolled over to plant a kiss on his lips, and then sat up.  As she stood up from the bed, she took his hand and pulled him upright as well.    
  
    As they exited the respiteblock, he was surprised she didn’t make the turn into the kitchen.  “Uh, I thought you said we were getting some water?”  
  
    “Oh, we arrrrrrrre, don’t worry.”  Mindfang made a left instead into the gaper room, slid the shower door open and proceeded to turn on the water.    
  
    “Damn!  What’s gotten into you, girl?” Rufioh laughed.  
  
    She showed her fangs in the most seductive smile she had in her arsenal.  “You.  Get in.”  
  
  
  
  
    She took him in the shower:  once she’d washed the sweat off of him, she used her mouth to pleasure him while she teased him with her bluest parts before riding him again.  Once the hot water had run out, she grabbed two towels and headed for the kitchen.  She took him on the dining room table:  the very same one that they had dined upon around the same time the night before.  Once they’d finished there, they had their fill of water and then she led him onward again.  She took him in the closet:  there was barely enough room for his horns, but lining up their parts in a confined space in total darkness made for an experience in sensory deprivation he’d never had before.  Once they emerged, they crawled, sore and starving but still unsated, to the door leading to Mindfang’s cellar.    
  
    They made their way down the stairs into the cool basement, which served as storage for her foodstuffs and bottles of rum and various collectables she salvaged from her Gamblignant stashes.  She took him there, under the stairs:  she sat astride his bulge and teased and played with her nipples for him while she rode.  She turned around and let him take an eyeful of her flap and nook and shapely bottom in an effort to draw one more mindblowing climax from him for both their sakes.  She turned again to face him and stroked her nub until he finally released the last of his tension and hers followed shortly thereafter.  Barely a trace of liquid came from their union this time, and she collapsed on top of him in a sweaty but, at last, satisfied heap.   
  
    They lay there, in the cool blue room, breathing shallowly but contentedly, in each other’s arms.  Neither wanted to break the silence, for to do so would confirm that the world around them still existed and that they couldn’t remain here for the rest of their nights on Alternia.  All that mattered was the rich afterglow, the warm ache of their sexual parts, and the sound of one another’s breathing.    
  
    It was Rufioh who finally spoke, out of necessity.  “I really have to pee.”  
  
    She laughed, but not unkindly.  “Why didn’t you go when we were in the gaper room?”  
  
    “Well, for starters, that was hours ago!  Or was it sweeps?  I’ve kinda lost track of time.  Also... it’s kinda hard for me to do that with a full on bonebulge happening!”  
  
    “And whose fault is that, hmmmmmmmm?”  
  
    Nitram rolled his eyes.  “Gee, I wonder?”  
  
    Spinneret idly teased his spent bulge, half curious if she even could get it to rise again.  “I don’t suspect you should have that problem anymore, at least.  You’re welcome!”  She winked at him and he sighed, but with a smile on his face.    
  
    He rolled over onto his side and then sat up, taking care not to hit his head or horns on the underside of the stairs.  After leaning over to kiss her, he slid out and stood up, then made his way towards the gaper upstairs.   
  
    “Hey, soon as you’re done up there, you want to bring a couple of glasses down from the kitchen?”  
  
    “Will do!” he replied.    
  
    As he set out to relieve himself, Spinneret rolled out from under the stairwell and sought out her bottle collection.  She spent quite a while trying to decide which to choose, but by the time Rufioh returned, refreshed and with the glasses, she had already opened a bottle.    
  
    “Aw hell, don’t tell me you cracked open your bottle of Cap’n Eyegouge Special Reserve, Last Wormsday vintage, just for me!”   
  
    Mindfang snorted and laughed at the same time.  “Hey, only the best for you, Nitram.  It would still beat that hideous cactus juice-slash-embalming fluid you fed me.  No, this is something far more interesting, I assure you.”  She took the glasses from him and began pouring.  “What we have here is a rum from one of my earliest pillages.  This stuff is older than you; hell, I think it’s older than me!  I know it doesn’t get any better once it’s taken out of the casks, but it’s just really well preserved.  I hope it held up!”  
  
    He shot her a questioning look.  “Uh, well... why, out of curiousity, are you wasting something awesome like that on me for?”    
  
    “Pssh.  Hardly a waste!  This is time for celebration!  That, my love, is the first time I’ve ever done that.”  
  
    “Done what?” he asked, taking a sniff of what was in the glass and hoping it was smoother than what she fed him at the barblock.  “Fucked a guy dry?”  
  
    Spinneret laughed loudly.  “Nope!  Definitely not the first time that’s happened, but in your case, it was a fortunate side effect.  No, this was the first time I’ve actually done someone in every single room of this hive.  We did it, Rufioh; we made it happen.   And that, I dare say, is worth celebrating.”  She touched her glass to his.  “To first times.”  
  
    “Until we sleep!” he replied.  
  
    She looked at him curiously.  “I haven’t heard that one.  Where’s it from?”    
  
    “It’s from an old song we Cavalreaper types like to sing.  Maybe someday I’ll get the crew to sing it for you.”  
  
    “I’d like that.  Anyway, bottoms up!”    
  
    “Didn’t we just do that upstairs?” Rufioh asked with a wink.  
  
    “Ha ha.  Shut up and drink your rum, smartnook.”  
  
    They both took a mouthful of their respective drinks.  Mindfang was pleasantly surprised to find that the flavour was decent and there was little bite to it.  “That... was gooooooood.  What did you make of it?”  
  
    Nitram looked at his glass and nodded slightly.  “Ah-cha-cha-cha-delici...”  
  
    “SO don’t even.”  
  
    “Hee hee, just kiddin’, doll.  It’s... not half bad, actually!  If you don’t mind my asking, why did you wait so long to open it?”  
  
    She finished her shot and poured a second.  “You know, let’s just say that your presence here kinda opened my eyes to something: I need to finally start enjoying what I have.  No more standing around and waiting for the future, because...”  Spinneret paused while she thought about whether she should finish her sentence or not.    
  
    He could tell she was holding back.  “Hey, c’mon... You can say it.  I won’t laugh or freak out.  I swear on this glass of really, really old booze because that’s all I have handy right now!”  
  
    She gritted her teeth and looked to the floor before returning her gaze to him.  “Because the future is finally standing here right in front of me.”  
  
    Rufioh smiled warmly and put his free hand around her waist.  “Hey, that’s sweet, hon.  I mean that.  I gotta admit, I’ve never wanted something... more from a relationship before.  If that’s what this is, that is!”  
  
    “Do you want it to be?” she asked, plaintively.  
  
    He closed his eyes, and then looked into hers, blue and red.  “Yeah.  I’m ready for something like this.  But are you ready for the idea that I’m going to get sent away for fight Condy’s war for her?”   
  
    Spinneret thought long and hard about her response.  “What if you didn’t have to go?”  
  
    “You kidding?  I’d jump at that!  Thing is, though, I’m a Cavalreaper chief.  Someone’s going to notice if I go AWOL.  And quite frankly, this is about the highest rank someone of my blood colour can get to.  It’s not like there’s a lot of desk jobs for lowbloods.”  
  
    “That needs to change.”  
  
    He exhaled sharply.  “No kidding.  But how?”  
  
    She took a sip of her drink.  “You said you were working on something...”  
  
    “Yeah, but it’s very much a work in progress, and I’ve got to be VERY careful who I talk to.  I think you said you were up to something, too?”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “To a point.  It’s just been more about trying to change the attitudes of the lowbloods I train.  I want to help them find their own value and not feel like they should live their lives as second-class citizens.  It’s difficult to change attitudes that are so deeply ingrained, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be done.  In fact, that makes it all the more important that it NEEDS to be done!”  
  
    “I couldn’t agree more,” Rufioh replied, “but how?”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes.  “Revolutiiiiiiiion.”  
  
    He almost choked on his drink.  “Holy shit!  You sure like to think big, doll!”   
“In a world where I feel so small, I can’t stop thinking big.  Hang out with me long enough and you’ll see what I mean.”   
  
    Rufioh deliberately looked around the room.  “Oh, I already have a pretty good idea about the grand scale on which you like to operate.  You don’t do anything halfway, do you?”  
  
    “Nope.  Go big or go home.  That’s how I sail, cowboy.”  
  
    He smirked at her choice of words.  “So is that what you’re gonna call me?  Cowboy?”  
  
    “You mean no one else has?” she asked with more than just a little surprise in her voice.  
  
    “Nah.  Already got a six letter name.  Summoner worked better as a handle, anyway.”  He brought his now-empty glass around her back and embraced her completely.  “So, uh... speaking of six letter names, when do I get to hear yours?”  
  
    Spinneret downed her remaining rum and rested her hands behind his neck.  “When I’m ready to tell you.”  She saw his crestfallen expression and added, “It’s not you, don’t worry!  It’s just... something I don’t share very often.  There are maybe less people alive than I have fingers on my real hand who know it.  So, I have to be cautious with who I tell.  Is it really that big a deal to you?”  
  
    Rufioh busted out the lopsided grin.  “Well, I need to know what to call you when I slip the token onto your finger, right?”  
  
    She made a short laugh.  “Wow... You’ve either really bought into what that damn ball had to say or that’s the sex talking!”  
  
    “Hey, now...”  
  
    “Ask yourself this:  would you have just said that if you didn’t know anything about my oracle?” Mindfang enquired.     
  
    He chewed his lip while he thought about how to answer her.  “Well, I didn’t know anything about oracles when I came to talk to you in the barblock, and I didn’t know anything about that stuff when I came out here, either.  My motivation was you, not what some fortune-telling trinket had to say.  That hasn’t changed.”  
  
    “But your ‘knowledge’ of the situation did.”  She released her hands from around his neck and made to twist away but was surprised to find he had tightened his hold on her.  
“Look at me and listen, hon.  Nothing matters to me but you and me.  I don’t believe in destiny or fate or any of that.  I just always hoped there’d be a chance of finding someone to love and that it would last.  A million open doors and a million different roads brought us to this point.  We found each other.  What else matters?  Never mind what somebody else told you is supposed to happen; you need to ask yourself if this is what you WANT to happen!  If so, then why worry?  Besides, I think you already know the answer.”  
  
    She stopped resisting and quietly contemplated this.  “Why do you think that?”  
  
    “Because you slipped the ‘love’ word in there a couple of minutes ago.”  He swallowed after he said it, hoping she wouldn’t deny it or obfuscate it somehow.    
  
    “I... I suppose I did, didn’t I.”   _Honesty this time, remember?_ Spinneret chided herself.   “Mind if I get rid of my glass?”  
  
    “Sure, go ahead!”    
  
    Rufioh was about to release her to set it down on the ground but she opted to just toss it somewhere behind her where it smashed into pieces and threw her arms around him as she kissed him more passionately than she ever had before.   There they stood, naked and hungry, but neither caring at all about that, only that they were happier in each other’s arms than they’d been anywhere else in a very long time.    
  
    When she finally pulled away, she looked down and all but whispered, “How could I possibly love you already?”     
  
    “I know I’ve said this a few times, but if you don’t mind my asking, how long did it take you to realize you loved Porrim?”   
  
    Spinneret couldn’t stifle the smile.  “Not very.  Thing is, I tend to fall in love, or lust, very quickly, but after being around for as long as I have, I’ve gotten pretty good at telling the difference between the two.”    
  
    He lightly brushed her hair back from her face.  “I’ll have to trust you on that.  I’ve never been very good at picking out the first one.”  
  
    “Maybe it’s something I can help you wiiiiiiiith…”  She pulled him closer and kissed him again.  Mindfang let her empathic abilities flow over him; she sensed his desire to be with her and not just for a couple of nights and days’ worth of sex either.  It filled her with an odd comfort and a stillness in her soul that she’d never experienced before.   _He is here… For better or worse, he is here and he is wonderful.  Would I have fallen this hard for him if I didn’t know he was coming?_  She felt a twinge of sadness at being robbed of this experience, but then thought, _I didn’t know who he was when I met him; things were already going well.  But was he just going to be a fling or a two- or ten-sweep matespritship while I waited for The Summoner?_  
   
    Spinneret remembered Meulin’s advice from last time they spoke.   _Go out and enjoy him.  He’s here.  Who knows how long you will have together?  Better make the most of it…_  “How about we head upstairs and climb into the shower again?  We should probably get cleaned up here before we get back into bed.”  
  
    “All right, doll.  Sounds like a plan.”  Rufioh let her go and watched her gingerly dodge the small droid that was already tidying up the glass shards on the floor behind them.  He decided it would be better if he just hung onto his own glass and carried it back upstairs.  “But promise me we’ll spend more time getting clean and less time getting dirty this go-round?”  
  
    “I give you no promises on that whatsoever.”  
  
    “Somehow that’s what I thought you’d say…”  
  
    She chuckled.  “And here I thought I was the only one in this hive with psychic gifts.”  
  
    “Let’s just say I’m on to you, Spinneret,” Nitram replied.    
  
    “Correction, Rufioh:  you were onto me… about six times, I believe.  And if you play your cards right, you might be on to me again.”  She smiled sweetly and beckoned him to follow her up the stairs.    
  
    As she turned around to climb them, he was given a full view of her firm posterior and her smooth thighs, streaked with dry trails of blue and orange, and was genuinely amazed that he felt renewed stirrings down below.   _Dang… Now I’m not sure which one of us is insatiable!_  “Well, babe, all I can say to that is ‘Bangarang!’”  
  
    Mindfang suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back over her shoulder at him.  “Just so you know, in case there was some question about it, I am most certainly not, in any way, shape or form, a ‘rang’.  However, if you can handle banging something other than that, I miiiiiiiight be able to assist you…”  
  
    He laughed loudly at this.  “In all my sweeps, I have never heard that one!”   
  
    She waited for him to reach the top and led him towards the shower.  “If it makes you feel better, in all of MY sweeps, I’ve never said it!  Now, you start the shower; I need to use the gaper, and then, my sweet, let’s see how much dirtier we can get before we have to get clean…”


	8. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang and Rufioh continue to enjoy each other's company. Spinneret has a dream that causes her to reveal the first of her secrets to her new lover. As their time together on the island draws to a close, Aranea and Rufioh enjoy a meal with Horuss and Meulin and then find themselves trying to determine how best to carry on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another “relationship-building” chapter, but I’m gathering you folks don’t seem to mind that. :) There’s a joke Rufioh makes in this one at Horuss’ expense that’s going to be way funnier if you read “Condemnation”, by the way.
> 
> Oh! Ch. 9 is another short one, so maybe I’ll put it up on the weekend? Stop by maybe on Saturday evening?
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Song 19 opens the chapter, Songs 20 starts at “So…”.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

  

**8.**  
  
    Rufioh Nitram staggered out of the gaper room wearing nothing but a smile.  He could hear her shut the water off and open the shower door in search of a towel or two.  “Damn, woman… I’m not going to be walking properly for a week, I figure!” he jokingly complained.    
  
    “Oh,” Spinneret replied, the disappointment thick in her voice.  “Sorry about that.  I figured you’d be walking funny for at least two after all of that.  If you come back in here, we can certainly try harder to wreck your gait for a more protracted duration, yessssssss?”

    He wasn’t entirely certain if she was joking or not.  “Thanks for the offer, doll, but I swear, the next thing that gets put in my mouth is going to get chewed on, not just licked!”  
  
    A slight pause.  “Ooh!  In that case, maybe you better get back in here!”  
  
    Rufioh shook his head and laughed.  “What have I gotten myself into?”  he asked, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
    “I believe the question you’re asking should start with ‘Who’, my love.”    
  
    He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if the whole of existence had depended on it.  “I guess so!  Hey, what time is it?  I actually have no idea.  Is it night or day?”  
  
    “Are the blinds down?” Mindfang inquired.  
  
    “Looks like it.”  
  
    “Then it’s probably day.  You could always open the door and find out?”  
  
    “Yeah, I suppose.”  As he opened the front door of her hive, what he saw made him yelp with shock and jump back:  what appeared to be a nearly naked woman, wearing only a thin white furry animal hide over her head and back, her skin spattered with various colours of blood, was depositing a basket filled with freshly cooked animals and two grubloaves on Spinneret’s front step.  “Holyshitwhere’dYOUcomefrom?!?”  
  
    At the same time, she screamed with surprise and leapt backwards, causing her animal skin cloak to come tumbling off.  Once she realized who she was looking at, and his state of undress, she rather sheepishly smiled and waved, gathered up her furry garment, and bounded away quickly.    
  
    Rufioh watched her go and then picked up the basket and brought it inside.  He noticed the last red of the sun had gone from the sky. _How long have we been at it?_ he wondered as he backed up and closed the door.   _I don’t even know what night it is anymore!  I better make a point of finding out in case I need to be back and…_  
  
    He was startled into shouting for the second time in as many minutes as he turned around to find Spinneret literally right in front of him, as completely nude as he was, brandishing her faintly glowing sword.  “What the blue hells was all that racket about?  I thought some wild tuskbeast was charging you when you opened the door, but then I suppose you wouldn’t have had any problems dealing with that at all, would you?”  
  
    “No!  You’re right, but this was way weirder than that!” he said, excitedly.  “It looked like there was some kind of animal on the front step, but it was a troll wearing animal skins!  She was covered in blood and scratches and she left this behind!  I think I scared her as much as she scared me, and it wasn’t till her furry cloak fell off that I realized it was…”  
  
    “Meu,” Mindfang finished.  She rolled her eye in mock exasperation and plucked the basket from Rufioh’s hand as she headed towards the kitchen.  “She does this from time to time.  Awfully sweet of her, really.”    
  
    “Does what?  Kills things and leaves them at your doorstep?”  
  
    “Yeah, pretty much.   She loves to hunt in the later daytime hours; her skins give her some protection from the sun, but beyond the necessity of that, she prefers to remain unfettered by clothing while she’s doing it.  Makes her stealthier, after all.”    
  
    Spinneret plunked the basket down on the table and started taking stock of its contents.  “She’s an exceptional survivalist, and we eat whatever she brings out of the forest.  Thing is, she usually preps it first because she knows I can’t cook worth a shit.  Like I said, if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have a decent meal.”  
  
    Rufioh was mildly amused at her lack of culinary capability.  “You know what they say:  troll cannot live on loaf alone, hon.”    
  
    “Bah.  Anything goes down in you put enough grub sauce or tuber paste on it,” Spinneret scoffed.  “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate something awesome like this, though!”  She extracted what looked like two complete preybirds, plucked and fire cooked, along with two homemade grubloaves, and two cups with leaves on the bottom.    
  
    “What’s in those cups?”  
  
    She handed one to him.  “Greyleaf.  Just add hot water.  You should find it rejuvenating.”  
  
    He couldn’t help but laugh.  “Rejuvenating?  Babe, as soon as we put some chow in our mouths, I’m gonna either climb into that bed or your ‘coon if you’ll let me.”  
  
    “What?  It’s just evening now!  And who says I’m gonna let you sleep?”    
  
    “Hey,” Nitram said, pointing down to his hanging bulge, “if you sharpen that pencil down too quick, there won’t be anything left to colour with later!”    
  
    Spinneret gave that part of his anatomy an appraising look.  “Hm.  Good thing I don’t need to colour with it.”    
  
    He was half-certain she was contemplating taking him on yet again before he’d even had a chance to put some of this warm, delicious-smelling food in his mouth until she added, “Relax, cowboy.  I’m as wiped  as you are, believe me.  You certainly give as good as you get!  I honestly can think of maybe only one other person who’s ever been able to keep up with me like you have.  Pass me a couple of plates, would you?”  
  
    Rufioh brought her what she requested and as she began distributing the basket’s contents between them, he asked, “Was that Porrim?  Or your kismesis, that Dualscar guy?”  
Spinneret carried the two drinking vessels over to her sink and filled them with hot water.  “Nope on both counts.  She was my moirail.”    
  
    “Your moirail?  That’s… interesting!”  
  
    “You don’t know the half of it.   It was quite something to find someone else who had such similar interests to mine.  Turns out those interests included each other.”  
He looked at the plate full of food.  “You don’t mind if I… you know…”  
  
    Mindfang grabbed a piece of loaf and started dipping it in some of the fresh paste Meulin included in the basket.  “Dig in!  The sooner you get your energy up, the sooner we can start on Round Eight,” she said, matter-of-factly.    
  
    Nitram closed his eyes and shook his head.  “If you had that sort of relationship with your moirail, what the hell kind of pile did you two make?”  
  
    She thought about this for a bit.  “Well, you could say the bed itself… or each other… or the people we used to drag back to my quarters…”  
  
    He almost choked on his mouthful.  “Holy shit!  You certainly weren’t kidding about being busy!”    
  
    She shrugged and took a bite of the crispy roast preybird.  “Hey, you asked.”    
  
    “True enough.  I was kinda curious if you had anything pale on the go, or ashen for that matter, but that’s the most  unique moirallegiance I’ve ever heard of.  I’m noticing you’re speaking in past tense, though.”  
  
    Spinneret nodded; she tried desperately to keep the sadness from her face.  “When Neophyte Redglare decided it was in her best interests to take me in to what passes for justice in this sorry society, she also took the opportunity to run Felida through with my old sword and kick both over the railing.  After she cut off my fucking arm first, of course.”    
  
    Rufioh gave her a sideways look.  “Wait, you said ‘Felida’?”    
  
    “That’s right.  Felida Oceleo.  You couldn’t possibly have known her; she died before you were hatched.  What are you laughing about?” she asked indignantly.  
  
    “That’s what you called Meulin that first night outside the barblock.”  
  
    She swallowed roughly.  “Oh, riiiiiiiight.  You mentioned that.  Well, like Meu, Felida was an oliveblood who loved to play the cat thing up a lot.  She even had a cybernetic tail installed; take a wild guess ‘whoof’ did it for her.”  
  
    He made a thoughtful look and rubbed his chin.  “Hmm…”  
  
    “I was being rhetorical, you goof.  Anyway, I do miss her dearly.”  
  
    “I bet.  Hopefully I can fill that void in some way for you.”  
  
    Spinneret almost spat her loaf out; she quickly swallowed so she could laugh without choking.  “You already did that a few times, remember?”  
  
    Rufioh looked skyward.  “Babe, you’re too funny for your own good.”  
  
   “Pssh.  That’s not news to me.”  She gave him a sly wink and took a sip of her Greyleaf tea.    
  
    “I’m just curious…” he continued, “Was calling Meulin ‘Felida’ just a slip of the tongue, or has that literally happened between you two?  She is kinda cute…”  
  
    Mindfang hoped he didn’t see her blush.  “No!  No, nothing like that.  She just takes care of her own needs when she needs to.  I think.  And, just so you know, mister, I don’t give two shits how cute she is or how much of her sweet olive seedflap you got to see, you’re all mine now.  Redwise, anyway.”  
  
    Rufioh raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly.  “Am I now?  I don’t see any tokens yet, doll!”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes and returned that smile.  “Don’t tempt me, Nitram.  I’m sure I can find some sweet jewelry around here.”  
  
    “Heh heh.  Fair enough.  I’d just feel kinda weird putting a token on someone whose name I didn’t even know, though…”  
  
    Spinneret wiped her plate with the last piece of her loaf and put it in her mouth.  “Still on about that, eh?  Soon enough, Rufiooooooooh…”  
  
  
  
   
    They finished their meal while they spoke of many people, places and things; much was shared while they dined.  When it was done, they washed up and made their way over to her respiteblock where, despite Spinneret’s best attempts to stir his desires once more, Rufioh fell fast asleep moments after the back of his head hit the pillow.   _I’m betting you’ve never slept on your side a single day in your life,_ she thought as she covered him up before climbing in herself on the other side.   _I do hope you don’t snore…_  She rested her head on his rising and falling chest and closed her eyes while she thought of gentle waves rolling her ship across the ocean.  
  
    Before long, that’s where she was:  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, on the deck of the _Fool’s Gam8it_ , making her way across the ocean in search of whatever interesting prize came her way.  She looked back over her shoulder to see at least fifteen vessels following in tow:  some were wooden style like her flagship; some were manufactured of grey steel and carried massive armaments and gun batteries.  All of them were hers to command.    
  
    As the cool sea air brushed her face, Spinneret looked to her left to see Porrim standing beside her, eyes closed, drinking in the salty scents and smiling.  The breeze rippled through the gossamer fabric that trailed from her handmade black and jade dress, and Mindfang was captivated by the look of quiet bliss on her matesprit’s face.  Before she could speak, Spinneret’s attention was drawn to the other figure making her way towards them from the stern of the ship:  Felida was clad in her white blouse, brown shorts, her olive sash tied around her waist as it always was.  What struck the Marquise as wondrous was that she had no cybernetics; Oceleo’s original arm and leg were present and her right eye was unclouded and intact.    
  
    Again, she went to speak but before she could get so much as a word to form, the sky was suddenly ablaze in red light.  The echoes of explosions shook her as her armada ignited behind her; ships burned and sank from sight or detonated into a thousand, flaming shards that tore into the vessel beside, accelerating their journey to the ocean floor.  Spinneret turned to scream for Porrim to run; to flee this place but the cry died in her throat as she saw that Porrim was already on fire, burning to ash before her eyes.  She reached for her jade lover but Porrim’s body was completely on the wind before her fingers could even touch her.   She turned to Felida to sound a rallying call but her First Mate was in the grip of two writhing white tentacles.  Mindfang could hear the dry snapping sound Felida’s bones made as the creature crushed her and hauled her below the waves, into the cold darkness.    
  
    Spinneret watched as her ship caught fire around her; the smoke of burnt wood and the stench of burnt flesh replaced the scent of the sea in her sniffnodes.  All of these simultaneous horrors forced her to her knees.  She looked around, wondering why this was happening; wondering if there was any way out or anyone to even bring the fight to.  From the thick grey smoke, a figure emerged:  she could see him in silhouette alone, but his wings were quite evident to her.  He reached out for her, she for him… their hands met.  He tried to pull her to her feet and was successful… but another white tentacle reached from the sea and wrapped itself around her body and pulled her back.  As it did, another tendril emerged from behind her and began to caress her cheek, at times gently; at others, roughly.   Spinneret dragged him along with her; he refused to let her go over the side, but the edge drew inexorably closer, and as she felt his hand losing its grip on hers, she began to shout, “Aranea!  My name is Aranea!  
  
    “Aranea…   My name… Aranea… Please… don’t let go… ”  
  
  
  
  
    “Noooooooo…”  
  
    Rufioh held her tightly as she thrashed against him; he did his best to dodge her flailing head lest he end up needing to wear an eyepatch as she did.   _Come on, Spinneret… You gotta come out of this before you hurt yourself,_ he thought.  Her skin, normally cool to his touch, was downright cold; he assumed it was mostly from the evaporating sweat that was pouring off of her, but in this state of subconscious distress, he wasn’t terribly sure of anything.  “Spinneret… Wake up, hon!  I need you here!”    
  
    Mindfang didn’t respond at first.  She reached forward blindly grabbing at something that wasn’t there in reality.  Only the word “Noooooooo…” escaped her lips.    
  
    _Maybe I’m going about this the wrong way…_ He released his grip on her slightly, permitting her to wriggle around more freely.  This seemed to calm her substantially, so he let go of her altogether and the violence of her movements started to finally subside enough for him to feel confident the worst was over.  “Shhhh… Relax, babe… You’re gonna be okay… Worst is over now, I swear…” he whispered as he brushed his hand down her cheek.    
  
    Spinneret replied with a soft “nnnnnnnn…” sound and her eyes fluttered open.  She began to shiver so he pulled the blue sheet over their bodies to try and warm her up.  “What… Where am I?”  
  
    “In your bed, doll.  It’s okay; you’re okay.  You just had a really bad dream, I think.”    
  
    She rolled over to face him.  “Rufioh?  You’re here… I…”  She put her arms around him and held on like he was a life preserver.  “I thought I saw you…  You were on my ship and I was reaching out for you but something kept pulling at me, trying to drag me away.”  
  
    Nitram made a soft whistling sound.  “Whatever it was, it had you good.  You were fighting and thrashing and calling out… It must have been just awful.”  
  
    Mindfang made a couple of slight nods to confirm his suspicions.  “I don’t even know how to describe it.  I saw Porrim die again in fire… Felida taken into the water… And then you appeared.  I reached for you and you reached for me, but something wrapped around me and tried to take me overboard, too.  I was pulling and pulling, trying to hold on to you, but suddenly everything let go and I was free…”  
  
    “What else do you remember?” he asked with some curiousity.    
  
    She paused while she tried to recall.  “The thing that was pulling me overboard… I needed to tell you something before you let go… My…”  
  
    His mouth opened as he realized what she was about to say.  “Your name?”  
  
    “Aranea,” she admitted, looking at his kind face.  “Aranea Serket.”    
  
    “Aranea… That’s pretty.”  Rufioh leaned in and kissed her lips.  “I can understand why you’d have to hide your name, considering the people who’d be looking for you, but it’s such a shame.  It really suits you somehow.”  
  
    “Thanks,” she said, with a hint of a smirk as she snuggled up to him.  “I’d hate to think how anticlimactic this would be for you if it was ‘Squish Imdead’ or something equally awful.”  
  
    The volume at which Rufioh suddenly laughed struck her rather strangely.  “What?” Aranea asked, bolting upright.  “Does the idea of me being named ‘Squish’ seem that horrific?  Would you have dumped me on the spot or something?”  
  
    “No!  Nothing like that!” he said between gales of laughter.  “It’s just… hee… Where did you hear that name, doll?”  
  
    “I… made it up?  Why?”  
  
    Nitram tried to contain his mirth.  “I know a Squish Imdead!”    
  
    “Fuck off.  You do not.”  
  
    “I do, too!  He’s in my troop!”  
  
    Aranea narrowed her eyes.  “You have GOT to be kidding me.”  
  
    “No lie!” Rufioh replied.  “You tell me if I’m lying!”  
  
    She made a quick pass over his thoughts to find that, in fact, he was not.  “Well, I’ll be.  Now I don’t feel so bad.  Geez… How does one end up with THAT for a handle?”  
  
    He tried to catch his breath.  “Actually, his handle is Squishee.  Same thing but just with two ‘e’s on the end.”  
  
    “Wowwwwwwww,” she marveled.  “Bet you guys really thought long and hard about that one!”  
  
    “Trust me, babe, it fits him.  He’s this scrawny little redblood, probably the reddest blood I’ve heard of outside of the Sufferer.  Some guys even call him ‘Little Sufferer’  after what he’s been through, come to think of it…  Anyway, you probably didn’t even notice him at the table; everyone’s eyes are always on Drawback or Babydoll.  He’s the dude you don’t see and that’s what makes him such a great scout.  Thing is, though, he has such rotten luck.  I think he’s broken every bone in his body… some twice just for good measure.  I swear you could probably pour the guy…”  
  
    Aranea grimaced at the thought.  “Ewwwwwwww.”  
  
    Rufioh wiped the laugh-induced tears from his eyes.  “Anyway, the guy was a total shut-in or something.  His lusus was petrified to let him out of the hive because every time he did, something would happen:  he’d get hit by a hovercar, or run down by a kid on a two-wheeled device… I think a meteor even fell on him once,  he said.  He ended up getting hiveschooled, but all that did was make the grub a misfit.  When the drones came to conscript him, he thought they were ‘bad fairies’ and started kicking them.”  
  
    “No…”  
  
    “Yeah.  Needless to say, they broke most of the bones that he hadn’t already broken, picked him up and carted him off.  We welcomed him in by taking him out to a strip club; I’m pretty sure he’d never seen anyone’s junk other than his own prior to that.  He was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open at the ladies’ stage, just in awe of it all, when the dancer leaned forward and twirled her boobs in his face.  We’re just howling as you can imagine, but suddenly, out of nowhere, he reaches up and grabs both of her tits and starts mauling them.”  
  
    The look on Aranea’s face spoke volumes.  “Don’t tell me it was one of those places on the base with a ‘No Touchee’ policy…”  
  
    He bit his lip and nodded.  “Mm-hmm.  Before the bouncers can pry him off, he looks me square in the face and says, completely deadpan, ‘Mmm…  Squishy!’ We got about three and half seconds to laugh our asses off before they grabbed him.”  
  
    “Wait… Let me guess:  being the good Cavalreapers you are, you fought the bouncers, didn’t you.”  
  
    Nitram gave her a rather sheepish look.  “Er… yeah.  Pretty much.  Our training kinda kicked in and there were some casualties that day.  Squish was among them, of course; they said the cruelstick missed his optic stem by about this much…”  He showed her about as small a gap between his finger and thumb as could be perceptible.  “But thankfully the damage to his thinkpan was rather minor.  That didn’t surprise me considering how many bouncers he stabbed after having the stick broken off in his head.”  
  
    She looked at him, incredulous.  “I’m sorry, stabbed?  No… wait… That answers the question I was going to ask about how someone like that ended up a Cavalreaper.”  
  
    “Exactly.  Squish is just a hatched stabber.  I think they gave him the standard evaluation weapon, the gun with the blade attached, and before the Instructrone  even had a chance to tell him which end was the pointy one, ol’ Squish had perforated him so many times, he looked like a tar fountain.  You should see what he can do with a lance!”  
  
    “Sounds like a charming fellow,” she purred.  “Will I get to meet him or is he holed up in some medihive, convalescing?”    
  
    Rufioh thought about it.  “No, he’s fine.  At least, he was when you and I left the barblock.  Maybe Drawback rolled over on him in the orgy or something… which, come to think of it, means you probably did him a favour!  As far as I know, Squishee lost his virginity in that sexpile!  I’ll have to get him to send you a ‘thank-you’ card.”  
  
    Aranea chuckled.  “A ‘thank-you for getting me laid’ card from Squish Imdead.  Seriously.  What the hell are the odds…”  She looked at Rufioh, waiting for him to admit to the joke, but she already knew he was being sincere.  “Squish Imdead?  That is seriously his name?”  
  
    “Yep.  Cross my pusher.  Even his horns make these little arrows that point down at his head, almost daring things to fall on him.  His symbol looks suspiciously like a target, even.”  
  
    She shook her head in disbelief.  “Squish Imdead, eh?”  
  
    “Squish Imdead.”    
  
    “Hm.  Kinda makes Despri Tchibi  sound pretty good, come to think of it.”  
  
    He slipped his arm around her waist.  “I like Aranea Serket a lot more.”  
  
    She raised an eyebrow.  “A lot more than what?  A lot more than being thrown into a swimming pool filled with double edged razor blades?  A lot more than being pummelled by large black drones when your oddball troopmate decides to maul some unsuspecting stripper?  A lot more than having some random blueblood dressed like a pirate blow chunks on you in a parking lot when you try to pick her up?  Oh wait…”  
  
    Rufioh lost it again; she smiled at her success at both making him laugh and at placing her head between his and the point of his horn so that he didn’t impale her.   _I’m getting better at this, she thought to herself._  
   
    “Geez… You’re something else, aren’t you?”  
  
    Aranea couldn’t help herself.  “Well, no, not really… If I was something else, then how could I be what I am now?”  
  
    He looked at her for a moment, trying to process what she’d said; she beamed with pride.  “Umm… I think you could be someone who’s kissing me.  Would that be possible, hon?”  
  
    She gave a fangs-visible smile in response.  “I think so, yes…”    
  
    Aranea wrapped her arms around him and slid her tongue into his mouth.  Before long, she threw her leg over his and slid another part of him inside of her.  They enjoyed each other sitting up like this, letting their slow movements build without hurrying them at all.  As waves of pleasure shook her inside, the cold apprehension that lingered from her night terrors melted away, leaving only her growing love for him behind.    
  
    Once she’d had her fill, she squeezed him and spoke her encouragements into his ear until he found his own blissful release.  Rufioh placed his face on her bare shoulder and whispered something to her.  Aranea felt a faint twinge of an old memory, but she knew that this time it would be different.  “I’m sorry, I missed what you said there…”  
  
    “I love you… Aranea.”  
  
    She pulled him as closely to her as she possibly could.  “And I love you, Rufioh.  I don’t know how it could be so but somehow, it feels like you’ve always been here… Just waiting for me.”    
  
    “Maybe I have,” he answered.  “All things considered, it’s probably you who was waiting for me, right?”  
  
    “Maybeeeeeeee…”  Their lips met again and Aranea Serket decided not to think about ‘how’ or ‘why’ for awhile but to just enjoy that moment for she knew that even though she would get more moments than most, the best ones in life were always far too short. 

    “Aranea?”  
  
    “Yes?”  As they lay beside one another in the bed, she waited for Rufioh to speak again, but he didn’t say anything further.  “Ummmmmmmm… You wanted to ask me something?”    
  
    “No.  I just like saying your name.  It feels nice.”  
  
    For a second she contemplated answering with a witty remark, but as she thought more about it, she decided it would ruin the sentiment.  “I’m glad you like it.  Thing is, you’ll need to be very, verrrrrrrry careful with it.  You can only call me that when you and I are alone together.  I wasn’t kidding when I said Meulin and Horuss don’t know it.”  
  
    Rufioh contemplated this.  “That seems so strange.  You’ve known them for how long?”  
  
    “I’ve shared this island with Zahhak for… oh, damn near fifty sweeps, and Meu has been here about ten.  I have to keep my name from them because I can’t risk them losing their lives for me, just in case someone who still holds a grudge finds them and this place.  Those two have been through enough.”  
  
    “How so?”  
  
    Aranea rolled over and planted a kiss on his cheek.  “That is a story for another night, my sweet.  I can’t tell you all of them at once now, can I?  Don’t want you to get bored of me, after all.”  
  
    He idly ran his fingers through her long hair.  “I don’t think that’s even possible.”  
  
    “Oh, sure it is.  Give it a few sweeps, you’ll be all ‘oh gods, here she goes again with another one of her long, blathering, drawn out expositions!  I’ve only heard this one eighty thousand times!  Somebody stab me in the sponge clots before I go… mmmmmmmmph!’”  
  
    Her monologue was cut short by his mouth covering hers.  Silence followed save for the soft sounds of a passionate kiss.  “See?” he asked once he broke away.  “I’m not worried at all.  You start going on and on and I’ll help redirect you.”  
  
    She caught her breath and smiled sweetly.  “All right.  I can live with that, Nitram.  Now, how about we figure out what time it is and set about having a bite.”  
“Hell, I don’t even know what damn NIGHT it is anymore!”  Rufioh let her sit up and roll off of the bed first, and then casually did the same.    
  
    “I suppose it would be easy enough for me to find out,” she offered.  “Computer, current date and time!”  
  
    When the reply was given, he bolted to his feet.  “WHAT?  Aw, shit!  I gotta be back on base by sunup!  That gives me about…”  
  
    “Four hours before you have to leave, I’d wager.  Not a big rush, but still…”  The disappointment that the thought of his imminent departure was creating crept into Aranea’s voice, and she didn’t try terribly hard to hide it.  “Doesn’t mean we can’t make the most of it, though.  Let’s get cleaned up; I’ll call over to Zahhak and see if they want to join us for supper.  I suspect he’s probably wondering if we’re still alive.”  
  
    “I figure Meulin probably told him…” he replied, blushing a bit.    
  
    She chuckled quietly.  “Don’t be ashamed, Rufioh.  She spent an awfully long time alone before I met her.  Hunting in a state of undress is just… normal to her.  Besides, I’m sure you gave her something nice to look at.”  Aranea rested a hand on his shoulder, which he covered with his own.  
  
    “Heh heh… Yeah, well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right?”  
  
    “Mm-hmm.  And luckily, I still have one that works, so I can enjoy allllllll you have to offer.”  She kissed him again and then gently led him towards the ablution trap in the corner of her respiteblock.  “You get started; I’ll join you when I’m done talking to Horuss.”  
  
    “All right.”  
  
    As Aranea left to use the computer terminal, Rufioh turned on the taps and waited for the trap to fill.  He tried desperately to put the idea of going back to the ‘real world’ out of his mind and wished that he could simply just stay here with her.   _Can’t, of course… Condy owns me, like she does most everyone on this rock.  I wonder how Spinne… Aranea… deals with that._  
   
    Nitram climbed in and tried his best to relax both his body and mind.  He rubbed his eyes and let his mind wander down the same path as before.   _Obviously she’s got some serious plans, which I can totally get behind, but what would she do if she found herself face to face with The Imperious Condescence herself?   If she honestly wants to start something, I wouldn’t doubt for a moment Condy would come home if it got bad enou…_  
  
    He was startled from his reverie by a loud, masculine yelp from the adjacent room.  “WHOA!  Marquise!  Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”  
  
    “Whaaaaaaaat?  Oh…”  An exasperated sigh.  “For fuck’s sake, Horuss, don’t be such a prude.  It’s not like you haven’t seen my spheres before.”  
  
    “Well, er, you’re… um, correct, yes, but you’re completely…”  
  
    Rufioh was certain he could hear Horuss sweating from there.    
  
    “Look, if me being naked bothers you, turn off your monitor.  I’m about to climb into the trap with my ma… with Rufioh, who needs to leave soon, so I was wondering if you and Meu would like to join us for supper.  I’ll try to find something to wear, don’t worry.”    
  
    “Well, if that’s the case, I would be happy to oblige!  I’ll see what Meulin is up to, but I would suspect she will be along as well.  When were you thinking?”  
  
    “Give us an hour to get ready.  And Meulin is likely in her cave; she was out hunting early this evening.”  
  
    A pause.  “How do you know that?”    
  
    Aranea’s voice went up in volume ever so slightly.  “Let’s just say someone here saw her in action.  Liked what he saw, too.  Can’t say I blame him, really.  See, Horuss?  I’m not the only one who’s not a big fan of clothes.”  
  
    Rufioh hung his head and snickered.   _She’s taking more than just a bit of pleasure from this, I think._  
   
    “I… er, see!  Ohay, then, I will see you… hopefully somewhat less of you… in an hour!”  
  
    “Wonderfullllllll.  Bring the ‘rail.  And your own towel this time.  See you then.”  
  
    As soon as Rufioh was sure she’d cut communications, he broke out laughing.  Aranea came around the corner with the most self-satisfied smirk on her face.  “Enjoyed that, did you?”  
  
    “Aw man, the things you do to that poor dude…”  
  
    This time she couldn’t stop a laugh of her own.  “What a perfect choice of word.”  She slipped into the trap and grabbed a bottle of her soap.  “Now, since we are expecting company, I fear the purpose of this particular trip to the trap will actually have to involve ablution.  Shall we get started?”  
  
    He raised a finger to get her to stop for a moment, then took the soap bottle, poured some in his hand, and gestured for her to turn around.  “That’s fine, doll, but it doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves a bit in the process, no?”  
  
    Aranea pushed her considerable hair to the side and allowed him to start rubbing the sweet-scented soap onto her back.  “This is why I’ll keep you, Rufioh:  I like the way you think.”  
  
    He lathered her back up and rinsed it off.  Again, he could feel the scars under his fingers and realized that they were an integral part of the spiderweb tattoo that covered the entirety of the skin that ran from her neck to the small of her back.  “This is some gorgeous ink, hon.”  
  
    “Thank you for noticing!  I’ve had it a long time.”  
  
    Nitram debated whether to ask the question on his mind, and then opted to go for it.  She’d sense if I was being reluctant, anyway.  “I see some blue lines here that aren’t exactly part of it.  These are scars, aren’t they?”  
  
    She nodded.  “They are.”  
  
    “Kismesis scars?”  
  
    Aranea contemplated her reply.  “No.  Not the way you’re thinking, anyway.  Those are from a verrrrrrrry long time ago, and I thought that this would be a good way to… make them a part of me.  It’s where the idea of becoming Spinneret Mindfang developed from.”  
  
    He squeezed a cloth over them again so he could get a better view without bubbles in the way.  “Wow… these are deep.  Who did this to you?”  
  
    Another pause from her, this one longer.  “It’s… complicated.  What if I told you that I will answer that question, but another time, because I’d rather focus on happier things while I still have you here with me?”  
  
    He very quickly remembered that he’d asked her to do something similar with the circumstances of his arrival and decided to move forward.  “All right.  Fair enough.”  Once he finished cleaning her (and teasing her) down below with the cloth, he let her roll over so he could continue on her front.  “Do you actually have kismesis scars, though?  This bite right here sure looks like it could be one…”  Rufioh pointed to the row of marks along the inside of her right breast.    
  
    Aranea remembered the events that led to the origin of that scar and opted to deflect that one as well.  “You know, the person who gave me that one is a very unique case.  She is still very much a part of my life, and I swear I will tell you about her, too, but we have so little time before you have to go, my love.  Her tale would take a whole night to tell…  and right now, we seem to fill our nights and days with a different sort of intercourse, don’t we?”  
  
    “Can’t deny that,” he agreed as he continued to swirl his cloth over her chest, causing a pair of cerulean blue peaks to appear in the water.    
  
    “I may have to encourage you to move that cloth a little further down.  I could think of something that is in dire need of your attention.  But before you do, let me show you something.”  She pointed out a long blue slash across her midsection from just below her left breast towards her ribs.    
  
    He made a low whistle.  “Dang… That covers a fair bit of land, doesn’t it?”  
  
    She snorted disgustedly.  “That’s the kismesis scar Cronus Ampora gave me.  The idiot wanted to make it with my sword, so I let him, but swords weren’t exactly his strongest weapon class.  He ended up carving me a lot deeper and wider than he had any right to.”  
  
    Rufioh clenched his teeth at the thought.  “Ouch…”  
  
    “Of course, that brinesucking finface was all proud of it, saying it was befitting of a great kismesis like himself.  Pompous twit.”  She scowled, but once she realized she was dampening Rufioh’s mood, she tried her best to contain her disgust with her former hatemate.  “Listen, the less I think about that preening imbecile, the happier I am, so let’s just move on to other places…”  She guided his hand, which included the cloth within its grasp, to places further down on her body that were currently submerged in the warm, soapy water.    
  
    “I can get behind that,” he said as his fingers found purchase in a soft place.    
  
    “Make sure you can get inside of it, toooooooo…” she encouraged as he began to make slow circular motions over her seedflap.    
  
    “I think I need a better place to sit if I’m gonna do that, babe.”  Rufioh lay down beside her, placed his lips on her ear, taking care to mind the large gold hoop and jade ring hanging from it, and kissed it while he slid his fingers into her.  She opened her legs just a little further to permit him more depth and pressed herself upon them, encouraging him to place them wherever there was space to do so.  He whispered words of desire to her while she rode his hand, her exhalations growing more shallow and rapid until, some time later, she tinted the water of the ablution trap with her blue release.    
Aranea inhaled deeply and shifted herself so that he could free his digits from inside of her.  “Mmmmmmmm… That was delightful.”  She pressed him back against the lip of the trap and kissed him hard.  “What shall I do to return the favour…”  
  
    “Whatever you like, hon…”  He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation as she reached up with her left hand and ran it back and forth over the length of his left horn, while her right one embraced his still submerged bulge and made a similar motion.  “Dang… that’s a fine choice, babe!  You could do that all night far as I’m concer…”  
  
    The loud ring of a bell startled them both.  As they realized what it was, Rufioh’s head slumped forward dejectedly.  “Fuck.”  
  
    Aranea looked up to her computer screen chronometer.  “That… was a very quick hour.  He’s a bit early, but I do wish he was a touch less prompt sometimes.”  A sly smile crossed her features.  “I think Horuss needs to be taught a lesson about being too fucking early…”  She jumped out of the trap, grabbed her towel and shouted “Just a minute!” while she rapidly wiped the moisture from her body.    
  
    Rufioh looked down at his unsatisfied member ( _hard to call it that considering what I’ve put it through the last couple of nights, honestly,_ he thought to himself) and then an idea of what to do with it came to him.   _Might as well put it to good use…_  “No, wait!”  He leapt out of the trap, grabbed the other towel and made a couple of perfunctory swipes across his chest as he hurried towards the front door.  “I got this, doll!”    
  
    “What the…”  Before she could even make a protest, Rufioh was already at the door.  
  
  
  
  
    “Maybe I should press the button again?” Horuss asked.  
  
    “You almost broke it the first time,” Meulin said, pointing at the cracks he made in her doorbell casing.  “Besides, she said ‘just a minute’, so she heard it.  Keep in mind they’re probably busy, after all…”  She was almost blushing again as she thought of the morning’s encounter with her new friend.    
  
    “He does seem like a nice fellow, doesn’t he?”  
  
    Meulin nodded.  “Very.  And he’s not shy at all, either.”  
  
    The indigoblood mechanic furrowed his brow.  “What do you mean?”  
  
    She simply shrugged and smiled knowingly.      
  
    Darkleer shuffled his feet impatiently.  He shifted the box of food he was holding around and muttered, “What if I tried the door?  Do you think it’s op-“  
  
    The door opened just a crack and Horuss spotted something grey and bright orange poking out through the aperture at about his waist level.  A male voice was heard from behind the door:  “WHOOF COMES HERE?”    
  
    “AUGH!” Horuss shouted and juggled the containers in his hands in a desperate but futile attempt to keep them from hitting the ground.    
  
    Meulin was initially startled, but realized what it was and just shook her head.   _Second time I’ve seen that one tonight.  It’s been a while since I can say that’s happened!_  What caught her attention next was the sound of screeching laughter coming from further in the hive, which made her laugh as well.   _I’ve NEVER heard Spinneret laugh like that before!  He must be something special!_  
  
  
  
  
    “Heeeeeeee… whoof comes here… bwahahahahahahahaha…”  
  
    Horuss slowly chewed his food and tried his best to keep Mindfang’s infectious laughter from making him smile about the whole thing.    
  
    Spinneret had one hand clutching on Rufioh’s but hadn’t touched her food because she was still laughing and snorting to the point where the others wondered if she was actually going to be all right.  Blue tears rolled down her face and she tried her hardest to breathe but it kept getting interrupted by another spasm of laughter.    
  
    Rufioh and Meulin kept looking at her, then at each other, and back to her again, both still laughing themselves and unsure it was more because of the joke itself or Mindfang’s continuing reaction.    
  
    “… I can’t even… omigods…  heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee…”  
  
    The smile on Darkleer’s face started as a hint of a crack in his proud visage, and then spread across like a rising moon over the ocean.  “Okay, okay… heh heh… it was pretty funny, I’ll admit.  I may not have thought so at the time, but fine.  Will you at least try your supper now, Marquise?”  
  
    Nitram extracted a piece of grass from his loaf.  “Mmm… fibre.”  
  
    Meulin giggled.  “And whose fault is that?”  
  
    “I may have had something to do with this, yes.”  He flicked it to the floor with feigned disgust.    
  
    Spinneret spent a few moments breathing in as deeply as she could.  “Okay… okay… I think I got it… Oh, I hurt…”  
  
    Zahhak just shook his head and took another bite of his meal, grass included.    
  
   
  
  
    “So…”  
  
    “Soooooooo…”  
  
    Rufioh stood beside his hovership and looked at his boots.  “This…”  
  
    “This, what?” Aranea asked.  
  
    “This part… The part where I have to go back where I came from.”  He swallowed hard and tried to avoid looking her in the eye, not because he had anything to hide from her, but because he didn’t want her to see how much distress the idea of leaving was causing him.  
  
    She reached forward and gently caressed his face with her right hand.  “I know.  I’m not a fan of this, either.”    
  
    He placed a hand on her wrist and finally met her gaze.  “I’ve never wanted to… not go before.  It’s always been ‘get in and get out’, you know?  Not because I didn’t like my partners, but because I just never wanted to let myself get attached to anyone.  What was the point when I wasn’t going to be around long, right?”  
  
    Aranea felt a slight chill on the breeze but tried to pay it no mind.  “Don’t worry about that now.  Don’t worry about that ever with me.”  
  
    “But… you’re a blueblood!  You’re going to outlive me by a long time!”  
  
    _What do I say to that?  Oh, Rufioh… I can’t tell you and it’s killing me inside…_  “That’s not a certainty.  Just because my lifespan is longer doesn’t mean that I’m immortal.  One slip on the rocks and I break my head open.  One piece of undercooked meat and I’m dead from food poisoning.  Who knows?  I’ve decided to stop worrying about it and just… embrace the now.”  
  
    He smiled that smile of his.  “Is that what you’re calling me this time? ‘The Now’?”  
  
    “Pssh.  Sorry, cowboy.  I think you’ve been officially ‘named’.  Although ‘Summoner’ does have a nice sound to it, considering what it is you’re capable of.”  
  
    Rufioh removed her hand from his face and held it in his own down by their waists.  “You know, I’m not entirely even sure just what I’m capable of.  I’ve explored it a bit… probably more than I’m willing to admit yet, but it’s a gift that might be useful… if someone needed a bunch of animals to wreak some serious havoc someday…”  
  
    Her visible eye widened considerably.  “You don’t saaaaaaaay…”  
  
    Nitram reached forward and pulled her close, his arms around her back.  He buried his face in her leather coat and drank in the mixture of scents:  the leather, the salt of the sea, the intoxicating perfume of her soap.  He tried so hard to impress these scents upon his own garments, so that he’d have just a little part of her to carry with him.  As he gripped her, he let his wings relax and open through slits in the back of his vest.  
   
    She embraced him with equal fervour, wanting so bad to keep him there with her, but the knowledge that she couldn’t do so filled her with both a longing for him, even though he was still there in front of her, and a terrible rage that the world they lived in wouldn’t permit it to be so.  “We will find a way, my love.  I swear you this.”  
  
    He pulled back to take in her face.  “There’s nothing I could possibly want more.”  Their lips met and for a moment, they both tried to forget the forces that would keep them apart for a time.    
  
    When he finally opened his eyes to look upon her again, he asked, “Hey, how am I going to be able to get a hold of you?  When will I get to see you next?”  
  
    “When is your next leave?”  
  
    “Might be a couple of perigees…”  
  
    “Unacceptable,” she replied.  Aranea frowned as she thought for a moment.  “I tell you what:  let me take care of it.  I may not subscribe to the whole bloodcaste thing, but sometimes it has its privileges.  If all goes well, you may see me again sooner than you think!”  
  
    “I trust you, babe.”  
  
    She closed her eyes and smiled.  “I’m not entirely sure anyone has ever said those words to me before… save for one.”  Her finger alit on her jade ring.    
  
    Rufioh ran his fingers through her hair and they rested alongside hers and that ring.  “Well, if I can love you as much as she did, then I’m doing something right, I think.”  
  
    “You arrrrrrrre…”  
  
    Another kiss, one full of longing and hope; all that was in front of them was the other and nothing could have interrupted them, save for time.  
  
    Aranea reluctantly stepped back; it was like breaking the pull of a magnet and it took every iota of strength that she had not to grab hold of him again.  “Listen, I just… really want to give you something, but I don’t have anything to give you.  Except maybe my boot.”  
  
    He put his hands up.  “Oh, no.  No way, doll.  I came a long way to give you that back; you take better care of that this time, okay?”  
  
    She smiled and looked down at the scarlet boot on her foot.  “Okay, I suppose.  Besides, I have a feeling it won’t be long before I see you again.”  
  
    “I really hope you’re right.”    
  
    She was surprised to see his wings out.  “Aren’t you worried about others seeing those?  I mean, it’s funny that Meu called you ‘Flutterby Man’ without even knowing, but are you okay with her seeing those if she’s, say, watching us right now?”  
  
    Rufioh’s eyes darted around.  He didn’t see her, but knowing what he did of her capabilities, he wouldn’t see the oliveblood Huntress if she didn’t want to be seen.  “I don’t mind at all.  There are quite a few folks who know about it:  my troop… most of the Cavalreapers, actually.  I’m just thrilled that they like it and didn’t try to cull me as some kind of freak!   Some of them think it’s a ‘sign’ of some kind.  I don’t know about that; I’m just another guy… who happens to have these great big orange wings for some weird reason.”  
  
    Aranea gave him a reassuring smile.  “They’re not weird!  I think they’re great!  You took me on the most amazing flight I’ve ever known.  I, for one, love them.”  She closed her eyes.  “And I love you.”  
  
    He swallowed down the lump in his throat and pulled her back in to kiss her once again.  “I love you, too, Aranea.  I don’t know how or why I found you, but I’m so glad I did.  Maybe it’s destiny.”  
  
    “Destiny is a loaded word, love,” she replied, a tremor of concern in her voice.  “I don’t care much for it.  For now, let’s just let this all unfold as it should, all right?”    
  
    He put his hand behind his neck and sighed with some resignation at the idea that he really needed to depart.  “Okay.  I just… really don’t wanna go.”  
  
    “I know.  And I don’t want you to go either.  It has to happen if we’re going to see each other next time, though, right?  And besides, I’d rather not have to spring you from a military prison if I don’t have to.”  
  
    “Somehow, I think you probably would be able to pull it off, wouldn’t you?”  
  
   “You know it, cowboy.  Now, get going.  Let me spin my webs and work my magic.   I’m only as far away as your memories.”  
  
   He nodded and kissed her one more time.  “I’m going to think about you all the way back.  You know that, right?”  
  
    “I know.”  
  
    She let him go and he stepped into the pilot’s cabin.   A few quick flicks of switches and the hovership powered up.  As the ship slowly rose into the sky, Rufioh waved to her as long as he could see her, and then engaged the engines as he headed off to his base.    
  
    Aranea stood and watched the silver vessel disappear into the night sky until it became indistinguishable from the stars.  Once she was sure he was safely on his way, she slowly returned to her hive and once inside, kicked her red boots off and headed to her computer console.    
  
    “Computer, call Captain Girvin.”  
  
    A quick chirp, a few moments passed, and then a face with indigo eyes appeared.  “Yes, Commander?  What do you want?”  
  
   “Good eeeeeeeevening, Captain!  I was wondering if you could assist me with something.”  
  
    “Perhaps.  What is the nature of your request?”  
  
    She flipped her hair back and smiled her most charming smile at her commanding officer.  “Well, you see, I’ve been informed that one of our regiments, the Cavalreapers, is running behind on their starship simulator training.  Their combat training is well ahead of schedule and I’ve received word that Her Imperious Condescence plans to deploy our newest Cavalreaper divisions sooner rather than later.  I’d like to accelerate their training somewhat.”  
  
    Girvin raised her eyebrow.  “Really.  I hadn’t heard anything about this.”  
  
    “I suspect that their final reports from their last physical combat session just haven’t been processed yet.  I assure you, this comes from somewhere higher than both of us.  We certainly have the facilities available and it needs to be done eventually.”  
  
    The raised eyebrow found its way down into a suspicious frown.  “And how would this benefit you… I suppose by starting them sooner you’d be able to get a longer vacation in the dim season.  I see right though you, Tchibi.”  
  
    Aranea hung her head.  “Okay, you got me.  I was just thinking that…”  
  
    “You were just thinking.  That’s your problem.  Leave the thinking to your betters, blueblood.  Be prepared that the training program may end up being extended by an extra perigee.  Cavalreapers aren’t exactly known for being smart.  Then again, maybe their teaching commanders aren’t either.  Maybe a lengthened training session will teach you for trying to finagle extra time off?”  
  
    She let her shoulders slump.  “Yes, Captain.  I’m sorry.  I will do my best to ensure that they’re ready.”  
  
    “Good.  They’ll start next week instead of next perigee.  Carry on.”  
  
    “Yes, Captain.”  
  
    The channel closed abruptly, which suited Aranea fine because she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep the smile off of her face for much longer.


	9. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Imperious Condescence returns to her flagship after introducing herself to yet another world along her way. Her Helmsman decides to query her on their future plans, which earns him a response he doesn't particularly enjoy... followed by one he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter for you PsiCon fans, which also has the purpose of hinting at something big to come later on in this story. Next update likely on Wednesday with a full chapter. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Songs 21 starts at the beginning. The first of two songs called "Happiness". 
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20%28ACT%20I%29.zip)

**9.**  
  
     “Tuna!  I’m home!”  
  
 _maintaining geosynchronous orbit… all systems report nominal status_  
  
B4CK 50 500N?  7H3 L0C4L5 MU57 H4V3 B33N U773RLY UN4BL3 70 R35157 Y0UR WH4L35… 1 M34N W1L35  
  
     Meenah flashed Mituna a knowing grin.  “You don’t know the half of it!  I knocked those beaches dead, yo!”  
  
 _analyzing resistance… none detected_  
  
1 5H0ULDN7 3V3N H4V3 70 45K 7H15 BU7 D0 Y0U M34N L173R4LLY 0R F1GUR471V3LY?  
  
     “Come on now,” she replied sweetly as she slinked up to him and caressed his face, “this was a first contact.  You know the ray I do things:  I extend the hand of frondship, show them the meaning of true happiness and then I leave it to those who come afterwards to ensure that everybody knows who’s in charge even when I’m not here.”

  
 _approaching terminator horizon… closing external visual apertures in five seconds_  
  
1 D0N7 5UPP053 Y0U PL4N 70 4SK 7H353 P00R BUGG3R5 WH37H3R 0R N07 7H3Y 4LR34DY KN0W WH05 1N CH4RG3 JU57 1N C453 7H3Y D0N7 N33D 4 R3M1ND3R  
  
     “For fuck’s sake, Tuna!  Use the pan you were hatched with!  Has there been a single system that we haven’t deployed troops into since we started this trip?”  Meenah scowled at him and crossed her arms threateningly.   
  
 _terminator horizon crossed… radiation shields increased by fifty seven percent_  
  
4DM1TT3DLY W3 H4V3N7 R37URN3D 70 4 51NGL3 PL4N37 7H47 W3V3 4LR34DY B33N 70 Y0U 4U70M471C4LLY D3PL0Y 7H3 7R00P5 4 M4773R 0F W33K5 4F73R W3 D3P4R7 175 4 LUCKY 7H1NG W3 H4V3N7 H4D 70 C0M3 B4CK 1 GU355  
  
     She shook her head; her hair swung behind her as she did.  “Luck has nofin to do with it!  The denizens of these worlds think they’re getting my protection as a bargain and sure enough, after a matter of time, they’d try to take it for granted.  Well, my protection comes with a price.  That price is boots on the ground and unswerving fealty.  You should know by now that kind of dedication comes only with less-than-gentle persuasion.”   
  
1M N07 3N71R3LY C3R741N 1V3 H4D 4N 0CC4510N 70 4C7U4LLY 533 07H3RW153 M33N4H  
  
     “And you don’t NEED to!  I’ve been doing this long enough now to know that this is the only tried-and-true method.  To even bother trying it any other way is pointless.  Well, at least it was…”  
  
 _calculating trajectory for next orbit… calculation complete_  
  
WH47 3X4C7LY 4R3 Y0U R3F3RR1NG 70  
  
     Meenah made her way over to a console, deliberately strutting past him to show off her curvaceous figure.  “You mean you don’t know?  And here I thought you’d have been reading all of my clammunications.”  
  
4B50LU7LY N07 7H3 1D34 0F V10L471NG Y0UR PR1V4CY M4K35 M3 33L 1 M43N 1LL  
  
     “Feel free to cram it, chum.  I know full well you literally can’t help yourself.  You are my clammunications server as well, after all.  Anyway, if you’d like more detail, Kurloz and I have been cooking up a little something over the last couple of sweeps; something that will change the way we protect our distant and disparate investments.”    
  
 _projecting course... initiating analysis of solar activity_  
  
0K4Y WH47 K00KY 5CH3M3 D0 Y0U 4ND BUCK33 7H3 W0ND3R CL0WN H4V3 1N M1ND 7H1S 71M3 0H W417 1 G07 17 45 500N 45 W3 L34V3 0RB17 0UR 5H1P 15 G0NN4 533D 7H3 CL0UD5 W17H M07H3RFUCK1NG F4YG0 4ND 17 W1LL R41N D0WN W1CK3D EL1X1R 0N 7H3 M07H3RFUCK1NG N0NB3L13V3RS UN71L 7H3YR3 57UCK 70 7H3 GR0UND F0R3V3R 7R4PP3D 1N PL4C3 BY 7HA7 UNPL3454N7 5LURRY UN71L 7H31R 5K1N M3L75 0R 7H3Y 574R7 GR0W1NG 3Y35 1N 7H3 M1DDL3 0F 7H31R F0R3H34D5 7H4NK5 70 7H3 73R470G3N1C PR0P3R713S 0F 7H47 R4NK 70X1C 5W1LL 7H47LL  K33P 7H3 M45535 47 B4Y W0N7 17  
  
     Meenah did her best not to smile at his response; she refused to give him the satisfaction.  “I’ll have you know, Mr. Smartynook, that The Grand Highblood, as you should be referring to him, is not only a man who lives his life according to his bereefs, but is also more than capable of thoughts and designs that don’t include that particular beverage.”  
  
0H 50 Y0U M34N H3D B3 4 FUCK1NG P5YCH0 K1LL3R CL0WN 3V3N W17H0U7 C0P10U5 C0N5UMP710N 0F 7H47 F1L7HY B1LG3W473R 7H475 WH47 Y0UR3 73LL1NG M3  
  
     “He does take to his task with a certain amount of flair, but that’s what makes him so damn valuable, Tuna!  He’s a pro.  He’s almost as bent as I am, which is, of course, why we work oh so well together and come up with things like ‘Project Sunrise’.”  
  
 _warning: flare detected... forward shields reattenuated to compensate_  
  
PR0J3C7 5UNR153 1M G0NN4 G0 0U7 0N 4 L1MB H3R3 4ND 455UM3 Y0U N4M3D 17 4M 1 R1GH7 0H W417 M4YB3 N07 7H15 533M5 R47H3R L4CK1NG 1N F1SH1N355 N0P3 N07 0N3 51NGL3 R3F3R3NC3 70 MUD5K1PP3R5 C0L0UR M3 D154PP01N73D  
  
     She bared her sharp teeth and for a moment Mituna wondered just how much her response was going to hurt, but by the time she was standing in front of him, Meenah’s snarl showed a hint of a smirk.  “You’re a funny guy, Tuna.  This is why I love you.  Of course, sometimes, you make me do this.”  She hauled off and punched him in the side; not hard enough to break anything, but a little more than a love tap.   
  
 _unable to evade coronal mass ejection... maximizing deflection response_  
  
0WW  
  
     “Oh, I’m gonna colour you, all right...  Maybe with a few bruises!  What I don’t entirely fathom is why you feel the need to be such a snarky shark.  Don’t tell me this is the only language you understand?”  Meenah drifted him in the side again.  
  
5YN74X 3RR0R  
  
     “Here we go with the computer lingo shit again, I see.”  Another shot to the ribs.  
  
PC L04D L3773R  
  
     “What the fuck does THAT mean?”  A distinct welt was beginning to form on Mituna’s side where she kept punching him.  
  
4B0R7 R37RY F41L  
  
     “Hey, the only ‘fail’ around here is you failing to stop me from whaling on you!”  
  
 _coronal mass ejection impacting shields in three... two... one..._  
  
7H475 WH47 Y0U 7H1NK  
  
     The whole ship suddenly shook and Meenah hit the deck.  “Hey!  What the glubbing fuck was that all about!”  
  
M4YB3 1F Y0U 4C7U4LLY P41D 4TT3N710N 70 7H3 M3554G35 1 53ND Y0U 7H3N Y0UD KN0W WH47 7H3 FUCK W45 G01NG 0N 7H3R35 M0R3 0F 7H053 WH3R3 7H47 0N3 C4M3 FR0M 50 1F Y0UD K1NDLY 570P FUCK1NG PUNCH1NG M3 M4YB3 W3 C0ULD BR34K 0RB17 4ND 4C7U4LLY G37 7H3 H3LL 4W4Y FR0M 7H15 5Y573M B3F0R3 W3 4LL G37 CL0BB3R3D 4G41N 4ND N07 JU57 M3  
  
     “Okay, okay!  Jeez, Tuna!  Stop the insmanatee already!  Take us out of here!  I’ve had more than enough of this Cyclos  planet anyway.  Too unstable.  It’s always so glubbin’ windy; totally wreaks havoc with my hair.”  
  
     Mituna tried to remember what wind on his face felt like.  A deep craving developed in his mind for fresh air, even though he no longer needed to breathe on his own since the tentacles supplied all the nutrients his body needed to function.   
  
 _extraorbital course calculated... departing system_  
  
F1N3 W3R3 0N 0UR W4Y N0W  
  
     Meenah wandered over to her large monitor.  “Show me the aft view.”  Captor complied and she watched as they pulled away from the unusually active star.  “You know, considering how much power is pouring off of that thing, not to mention how much of a pain in the nook it is to actually be ON that stupid rock, this would be a perfect candidate for Project Sunrise, should it actually work.”  
  
 _departing system... scanning for updated information_  
  
WH47 D035 17 3N741L  
  
     The Condesce began picking clumps of dry dirt from her vast tangles of hair.  “I’ll tell you later.  I REALLY need to have a bath.  It’s going to take me hours to get this junk off...”  
  
 _initiating target calculation... presenting results_  
  
4C7U4LLY 1 74K35 Y0U 4N 4V3R3G3 0F S1X P01N7 0N3 TW0 M1NU735 70 G37 Y0UR JUNK 0FF 0NC3 Y0U 1N171473 D1G174L C0N74C7 W17H 17  
  
     Meenah whirled to face him.  “What, you’ve been timing me now?”  
  
1M 50RRY  
  
     “Aw, Tuna... I’m just glad that you’re so darn interested in me after all these sweeps.  Either way, I absolutely have to hit the trap.  And I plan to hit a few other things while I’m in there, too.  Feel free to watch... but don’t fucking time me, okay?”  
awaiting next target data... optimum course to destination currently unspecified  
  
0K4Y  
  
     She began to peel off her tight clothing as she walked towards the door to her insuite ablutionblock, making sure he got to witness her undressing firsthand.  “I swear... It’s enough to give a gill performance anxiety...”  She stopped to remove her high-heeled shoes and stepped out of her black and fuchsia unitard, deliberately taking her time to bend over and pick it up.   
  
 _recalculating... recalculating..._  
  
50 UH WH3R3 4R3 W3 G01NG N3X7 4NYW4Y  
  
     “Surprise me...” she purred, turning at the waist to give him a profile view of her chest.   
  
7H475 K1ND4 70UGH 70 D0  
  
     Meenah continued to the door, and then stopped short and looked back at him.  “You’re one of the few who still can, sexy Tuna.  Just make sure you plug it in quick; the show’s gonna start in about T-minus whenever it feels right...”           


	10. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh finds himself distracted from his usual routines as he can't stop thinking about a particular blueblood. His troopmates pick up on this and are most curious about her and the events that took place a few nights prior. The Cavalreaper group is assigned to starship training and discover that their teacher, despite having a reputation for being a bit of a bitch, is far more interesting than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is chalk full of OC goodness (or badness, if that's how you feel about OCs) but I wanted to bring Rufioh's Cavalreaper troop to life. You'll get to know a few of them over the next little while, some of them more so than others, but I hope you find them interesting characters, at least. And don't worry, there's plenty of hijinks where our two main characters are concerned...
> 
> Special treat, too: The multitalented Michaela ([mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale) here on Ao3) did a sprite for Squish Imdead! Swing by the Tumblr to see him and for a bit of background: [Squish Imdead sprite](http://drhicks76.tumblr.com/post/60951875776/squish-imdead)
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Songs 22 starts at the beginning, the OTHER "Happiness" song. Song 23 (I couldn't resist) opens at “’OLY SHIT!”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**10.**  
  
    “’eads up, Chief!”  
  
    “Wha?”  
  
    The hard black ball struck Rufioh in the face and set him on the ground hard.  It ricocheted off of his horns and past the goalcreeper, Fenrix Nivtop.  
  
    “Bwahaha!  Easiest point I ever score!  What da matter, Nitram?  Still tink you’re in da breakfastblock?  If I haimed a little lower, I coulda fed it to you instead!”    
  
    “Shut yer face’ole or I’ll shut it for you, Lemiux!” Fenrix countered, swinging his goalstick in a menacing fashion.    
  
    Klowde Lemiux, Chief of Cavalreaper group 3B, made towards Nivtop with as much bluster as he was capable of.  “Fuck you, Magicman!  Not my fault yer so-called-chief ’as ‘is ‘ead so far up ‘is nook ‘e can see ‘is own tongue!”  
  
    “I suggest you move along before you get to watch yours dance on the floor in front of you, Froglegs” growled Drawback, who now stood behind the opposing team’s captain, looking down at him.    
  
    Lemiux turned his head, realized who it was that was talking, and scurried off to celebrate with his teammates, but not before flipping off the much larger Drawback once he was a safe distance away.    
  
    “You okay, Chief?” Drawback asked, but not offering a hand right away to allow Summoner a chance to get to his feet first.  
  
    “Yeah... I’m good.”    
  
    As Rufioh rose, Kandun “Drawback” Klarrk couldn’t help but notice that despite being hit in the face with a hard hackme ball, which not only set him on his ass but ended up in his own net, his chief was still smiling.  He considered Nitram one of the most laid back leaders he’d ever had, but this was ridiculous:  his captain should have been taking a number, particularly the one on the back of the jersey worn by that greasy little grubshit that clocked him and calculating the optimum amount of force to apply to that mouthy fucker’s face for daring to taunt him like that.  “Seriously?  You’re gonna let him get away with that?”  
  
    “Don’t worry about it, hombre.  I’ll take care of it.   Let’s just get to the bench.”  
  
    As they opened the gate and took a seat on the bench, Rufioh watched as Shithead, Mouthful, Resistor, Darkstar and Squishee left for their shift.  “Hey, Squish!” he called to the diminutive redblood, who looked back to his commanding officer, expectantly.   Nitram made the barest tip of his head in the direction of Froglegs, who was in the center circle, waiting for a faceoff opponent.  Imdead returned an equally subtle nod and made his way to meet the opposing captain.    
  
    Summoner was startled by a hard rap on his shoulder.  “What the fuck, Chief?” asked Babydoll.  “We don’t see you all week, and when you get back, you’re walking around with stars in your eyes!  What gives?  Where have you been?”  
  
    “Relax, Eelime... It’s a long story, but I promise, it’s a good one.  One that just might change a lot of things for us.”  
  
    Eelime Braune was most intrigued.  “Do tell...”  
  
    “Remember that blueblood I went over to talk to in the barblock last weekend?”  
  
    Babydoll’s face suddenly darkened a rich orange shade.  “Maybe...”  
  
    Rufioh remembered what took place and smiled reassuringly.  “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout what happened there, ‘doll!  I’m sure it was just the booze talking, right?”  
  
    “I don’t know... It was really... odd.  I mean, that drinkslinger seemed like a nice enough dude, and his servers were kinda cute, too, but...”  
  
    “But what?” he pressed.  
  
    “Squish...”  
  
    A wide grin formed on Nitram’s face.  “No way!  YOU took Squishee on?  That’s so awesome!”  
  
    Eelime looked at him through narrowed eyes.  “Where were you during all of that, anyway?  I don’t remember a whole lot of it, but I do recall noticing you weren’t in the middle of it all.”  
  
    “I was... outside with my blueblooded friend, actually.”  
  
    “Mm-hmm.  I don’t suppose she had anything to do with it at all, did she?”  
  
    Rufioh balked at the question.  “Hey now, I thought you were past all that.  We can’t just go accusing highbloods for all our problems, remember?”  
  
    She let her shoulders slump ever so slightly at his gentle rebuke, but replied, “You’re right, but for something like... that to happen...  I mean, there’s ‘I need to get my fuck on’ and then there’s ‘I NEED TO GET MY FUCK ON!’”  
  
    “Jegus, Babydoll!  Can I help you with that?” asked Troutman from the other end of their bench.  
  
    “Dream on, Kilgor!  You had your chance!” Eelime retorted.    
  
    Rufioh put a hand up to the spot where the hackme ball hit him; it was swelling to a considerable size.  “Either way, sounds like you guys had a good time, right?  No sense in downplaying that fact, is there?”  
  
    “I suppose not... But what exactly happened with you two?  We were wondering if you were coming back at all, quite honestly!  I’m guessing you and her really hit it off?”    
  
    It suddenly dawned on her that this was more than likely.  “I see!  That would explain  why you’re acting all weird!  Spit it out, Chief!  What the hell happened?”  
  
    “It’s a long story...” Nitram began.  He shot a quick look around to see the other five members of his team on the bench staring intently at him.  “One which I will fill you guys in on in detail at lunch and not here.  Let’s just say that OH FUCK SQUISHEE WHAT ARE YOU... aw shit, Squish!  That wasn’t what I had in... Fuck.  Stabbing’s a five minute major, guys; let’s kill this one off, okay?”  Rufioh watched as the referees hauled Lemiux’s bleeding, cursing form off the floor while the linesmen grabbed their mops.  
   
    “Where the actual fuck does he keep that knife, anyway?” Babydoll asked, incredulous.  
  
    The woman beside her, Daalla “Catalyst” Emburi, shot her a knowing glance.  “Funny, I thought you might have encountered it when you stuck your fingers in his-“  
  
    “NEVER MIND.”  
  
    The referee came over to the bench to talk to Rufioh.  “Listen, Nitram, Majestic over there wants me to throw Squish out of the game for that one, but I told him it’s just a flesh wound, standard five minutes.  I mean, it’s not like he sawed the guy’s head off... And it’s not like I would really complain if that happened, but still...”  
  
    “Yeah, I’m fine with the five,” Summoner replied. “Let’s just get this game over with, okay?”  
  
    “Wow,” the ref said with more than a hint of surprise in his voice, “You’re usually all about the good ol’ hackme game!  There’s no way you’d let Froglegs get away with what he did there most nights.  Something on your mind, fella?”  
  
    “More like ‘someone’!” grumbled Drawback.  
  
    Rufioh couldn’t stop the smile if he wanted to.  
  
   
  
  
    “So, once Fenrix and Kalina come out from under the crueltable, I open my eyes... or at least, that’s how it felt, even though my eyes were actually open the whole time, and all of a sudden, I realize I’m naked... everybody else is naked... and we’re not in the ablutionblock but in the middle of the barblock still!  Anyway, that’s when it kinda got awkward...” Shithead cringed a bit as he left that sentence hanging; Rufioh laughed and clapped him on the back.    
  
    “Don’t worry about it, guy!  I think everyone else is just chalking it up to a ‘team-building exercise’ and leaving it at that.  One of those ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ things.  Hopefully you at least had a good time?”  
  
    Shithead, who was still Tettau Merden to his lusus, nodded.  “Yeah, you could definitely say that!”  He lowered his voice to a whisper before continuing, “I think Daalla keeps checking me out in the shower now, though...”  
  
    “Is that a bad thing?” Nitram asked.    
  
    “Well, no... But she bit me up pretty good.  I mean, a week’s gone by and look at this!”  He showed his Chief the marks her teeth made on his arms.  “And did you see the rest of them on me?”  
  
    “I wasn’t really looking at you in the showers, Tet... Sorry?”    
  
    “Well, she WAS!” he hissed.  “And I think she’s hot, but I’d much rather go red for her than black, but unit rules and all...”  
  
    Rufioh tipped his head back towards the rest of the troop who was following behind them as they made their way from the mess hull towards their trainingblock for their next briefing.  “Why do you think Magicman and Mouthful do what they do?  It looks pretty black, and for the most part, it is, but I think it’s a show.  As long as they’re happy, who cares?  It’s just another reason I’m sick of these highblood rules...”  
  
    “Er, Chief, you might wanna...” was as much as Shithead could get out before the sound of throat clearing got their attention.  A large purpleblood major was standing in front of them, blocking the corridor to their trainingblock.  He smiled and idly twirled a baton in his fingers.    
  
    “Which one of you mudblooded motherfuckers is Summoner?”  
  
    Rufioh met his gaze.  “That would be me, sir!”  He quietly worried that he was going to face a day or two in the brigblock for failing to keep Squish from perforating Lemiux during the hackme game that evening, even though what took place on the hackme court usually stayed there... or worse, that he’d failed to do a good enough job reprogramming the log of his hovership to hide his whereabouts and that he was about to be strung up for fraternizing with a blueblood superior.  Either way, he’d take the rap but the idea of losing what he had with Arane - _no, she’s Despri here_ – was too awful to contemplate.  
  
    “Good.  So, where do you think you’re taking your little band of losers tonight?”  
  
    He was so used to the constant stream of insults thrown at him by highbloods that this didn’t faze him in the slightest, but he still silently seethed.  “To our trainingblock, sir.  We’re scheduled for Basic Universal Lunar Landing and Strike Hovership Interdiction Tactics training module six, sir.”    
  
    “Well, guess WHAT!  I’ve got some new orders all up in here, my rustblooded motherfuckers!  Word is you gibbering pukes are so advanced in your hovership strike tactics that you get to start your starship training a perigee early!  I don’t know how that happened; maybe you guys went a whole week without shitting your diapers, but who gives a fuck?  Here you go, fodder!”  He thrust the papers in Rufioh’s face and cackled.  “Will you pieces of shit be able to figure out how to find the training ship or will I need to shove you all down a gaper and flush?”  
  
    “Not necessary, sir.  I’m pretty sure we can find it,” replied Nitram in as steady a voice as he was capable of mustering.    
  
    The major flashed a smile full of sharp teeth.  “Good.  Don’t be late.  The instructor can be a bit of a bitch.”    
  
    “Yes, sir.”  He turned to his group.  “All right, Reapers, left turn and let’s move out.”    
  
    As they fell in behind their leader, the purpleblood chuckled to himself.   _Those lowblood motherfuckers are in for a wicked time with her.  She’ll straighten ‘em out..._  
  
  
   
  
    When they rounded the corner that led to the section of the base where the starship simulators were located, Rufioh noticed the corridor was full of Cavalreapers waiting to enter a edublock.  Some were already filing in, but it looked to him like every single Reaper group stationed here from 1A to 4C was here.   _Nice to have everyone doing this at the same time,_ he thought. _Well, everyone minus Froglegs, anyway..._  
  
    As his group joined the crowd at the door, Babydoll moved in beside him.  “I didn’t get a chance to ask you at lunch, but that blueblood of yours:  she’s really not a hemohierarchist, then?  You’re absolutely sure?”  
  
    “Completely.  Trust me, she’s legit.  If she wasn’t, the odds are good she would have beaten me into grubpaste at the barblock, right?”  
  
    Eelime contemplated this.  “Yeah, I suppose so.  But if what you’re saying is true, about how she actually lives with an olive and an indigoblood and treats them as equals, it’s wonderful to hear!”  
  
    “I’ve seen it in person.  Swear it’s the truth.”  Nitram thought of her and smiled.  
  
    “There’s that look again.  You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”  
  
    His smile didn’t disappear at all.  “What makes you say that, ‘doll?”  
  
    “Oh, please.  It’s written all over your face.  That and I’ve never seen you like this before!  I mean, you’ve told us all about your various weekend adventures, but you spoke about her with more than just a little awe in your voice.  And not just when you were talking about how she paid you back for her little flight on Air Nitram, either.”  
  
    “That’s the thing!  There’s so much more to her!  Despri understands what’s important, and I think she’s actually got some great ideas on how to change things!”  He made a point of dropping the volume of his voice.  “And, honestly, I think she might actually be able to help us pull it off...”  
  
    Babydoll raised her eyebrows.  “She obviously knows about your wings.  Does she know about the Cavalreapers as a whole?”  
  
    Rufioh nodded.  
  
    “Does she know about the lus...”  
  
    “Shh,” he hissed.  “Not here.  Too many cameras.  If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, no, she doesn’t know about that part yet.  But let’s just say that there are a few things she could teach me that I can teach you guys when it comes to... how should I put it... acquiring things.”  
  
    She was about to reply when Fenrix pushed past them.  “’ey, Chief!  What da fuck do you tink is up ‘ere, eh?  Seem kinda weird dey wan’ us doing starship training halready...”  
  
    Rufioh turned to face him.  “What?  Oh, yeah... Uhh... I don’t know what to say about that.  No idea what’s going on here.”  
  
    Magicman took a long look at his captain’s face.  “Ohh, I tink I know what is up.  You miss dat girl, don’ choo?”  
  
    Kalina moved up to join them.  “That’s rather apparent, Fenrix; no sense in reminding him.”  She rested a hand on Nitram’s shoulder while Nivtop moved ahead in the line.  “Don’t despair, Chief; I’m certain you’ll encounter her again soon enough.”    
  
    Summoner patted her hand and half-smiled.  “Thanks.  I hope you’re right.  It’s nice that you two get to see each other plenty, even if it means having to beat the pitch out of each other every now and then...”  
  
    She grinned.  “You say that like it’s an undesirable occurrence.”  
  
    “Well, if she got it in her pan to tie me up, that’d be one thing, but the way you two carry on, I’m...”  
  
    “’OLY SHIT!”  
  
    Every single head in the corridor swiveled to see the source of the exclamation.  Magicman, who had poked his head into the classblock, pulled back, noticed the attention he’d created, and then quickly came back to where Summoner and Mouthful were talking.    
“Dare I enquire as to the nature of that eloquent outburst?” Kalina asked.    
  
    Fenrix had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were wide.  “Chief...” he whispered out the side of his mouth.  “I tink you might wanna make your way up tru da line as quick as you can...”  
  
    Rufioh was puzzled by Magicman’s strange reaction, but started to push his way ahead with a bit more urgency, Fenrix close behind.  Mouthful and Babydoll joined them, hoping the rest of their group would take notice and follow suit.    
  
    As they finally approached the doorway, Rufioh tried to get a look inside.  He turned his head to the left to see a fair size auditorium with a number of rows of desks.  The chairs were all assigned to each Cavalreaper troop, with his 1A at the front left.  While he was taking this in, he heard both Kalina and Eelime gasp with surprise.  “What?  What am I missing?”  
  
    “Look at the instructor’s desk, Chief... or, more accurately, the instructor standing beside it,” Mouthful replied.  
  
    He turned his gaze to the right and his pusher skipped a beat.    
  
    “Greetings, Chief Nitram!” welcomed Despri Tchibi.  “You’ll find seats for your troops along the left hand side.  Make sure you get a front row seat, if you pleeeeeeeease...”    
  
  
  
  
    “Good eeeeeeeevening, ladies and gentlemen!  I am Commander Despri Tchibi, Screamarines, 8th division.  As I’m sure most of you already know, I will be your instructor for your Advanced Starship Simulation – Hands On Launch Exercises class.”  She took her pointer into her black gloved hands and began to pace in front of her desk, tapping it into her open right one.  “Quite simply, I will be in charge of your divisions for the next sweep, so get used to seeing an awful lot of my face.  I must admit, I’ve heard an awful lot about you Cavalreapers, and I’ll tell you what I think of what I’ve heard...”  
  
    She let that sentiment hang in the air for a while as she scanned their thoughts.  The vast majority of the assembled red and orangebloods were fully expecting to hear her denigrate them, call them rustblood filth, insult the very banner they dedicated their lives to either by choice or conscription.  And to her left, a small island of positive thoughts, rooted in the Chief of Cavalreaper Troop 1A and spreading from him to the people around him that he’d obviously shared some (if not all) of the details of his time spent with her the week prior.  Tchibi shot a very quick look over to Nitram, who was smiling a “I-don’t-know-how-you-pulled-this-off-but-you-rule” smile.    
  
    “I have heard that you are a proud and fierce collection of warriors, capable of many great things!” she shouted.  “I have heard that you are strong and skilled men and women who will fight until you have won or until there are none left of you!  I have heard... that you are one of the elite ground forces in the Alternian Expansionist Army!”    
  
    The change in their demeanour hit her like a shock wave.  Many of the assembled troops were impressed with her actually complimenting them, which was something extremely rare when they were being addressed by a highblood, but more than a few were waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop and for her to suddenly insult them immediately afterwards.    
“If you’re expecting me to suddenly denigrate you or tell you that you’re nothing or no one until you’ve served me, think again.  You will find very quickly that I am not like any commander you have encountered up until this point.”  
  
    Drawback leaned in over Rufioh’s shoulder and whispered, “She ain’t kiddin’, is she, Chief?”  Nitram tried his very best not to laugh audibly.    
  
    “Instead,” Tchibi continued, “what I am asking of you is your loyalty, your optimum performance, and most of all, your trust.  If I can have that, together we will be able to accomplish things beyond what you thought possible!”    
  
    She could sense their surprise and interest in what she had to say.   _Now,_ she thought, _let’s see if this will work._  “What I need you all to do for me first is to open the husktop in front of you and write your name and handle.  I want you to take your time doing so, but do so in perfect silence.  Please begin now.”  
  
    Despri took no chances; she reached out and ensured that the only thing this assembled group of Cavalreapers was interested in was quietly doing what they were told.  She made a point of not touching Rufioh’s mind with this, but he complied anyway.  Once they had all done what she requested, she stepped behind her desk and entered a series of keystrokes.  “Well done!  Consider this first assignment passed with flying colours!”    
  
    A chuckle rippled through the room; a couple of them even high-fived each other.   _Have your fun now, kids,_ she thought as she re-emerged from behind the desk, _shit’s about to get real..._  “You see, that scene of you all entering your names into the husktops was recorded by the cameras located in the four corners of the room:  there, there, there and there.”  She pointed them out with her stick, and the room suddenly grew apprehensive; many started to worry they’d been caught doing something wrong, even though they knew that they hadn’t done anything subversive... at least, not here and now.  “Oh, don’t worry; you haven’t done a thing wrong.  In fact, you can completely relax.  That scene is now being looped on any display devices that happen to switch to the feeds provided by those four cameras.  We are no longer being recorded whatsoever, visually or audibly, and can freely discuss whatever topics come to mind.”  
  
    Once again, disbelief was the general feeling she received from the collected Cavalreapers.  “Don’t believe me?  I don’t blame you!  You have, after all, only met me scant moments ago.  Well, at least that applies to most of you.  Much of what I know about you comes from one of your leaders.  In fact, I believe he is, technically, your Master Chief, and I can assure you that he has had nothing but glowing praise for you and yours.”  
  
    Every single eye in the room was now on Rufioh Nitram.  Despri felt a mixture of excitement from them that she knew of him but also a worry that perhaps he had compromised whatever it was that they were hoping to hide from their highblooded superiors.    
  
    “Summoner, would you kindly join me up front here?”    
  
    Rufioh inhaled and released that breath sharply as he rose from his seat.  He made his way down the steps and covered the short distance to the front of the room swiftly.  Once he took his place at her side, he looked down at his boots and relaxed the muscles in his back that permitted his orange wings to unfurl; Mindfang took a quick step forward to allow them to reach their full extension.    
  
    Even though every single Cavalreaper in the room had seen Summoner’s wings at least once, most of them present more times than that, the spectacle never failed to make those assembled gaze at them with awe and reverence.  Rufioh knew this and expected that bringing them into view here and now would provide addition credence to what he was about to tell them.  “Listen up, ‘reapers!  What she says I take as truth.  I had the pleasure of meeting...”  He took a quick breath in order to hide the fact that he was making sure he addressed her by the correct name.  “...Commander Tchibi recently and we had a very interesting series of conversations over the past week.”  
  
    Eleven of the troopers seated directly to his left smiled and nodded knowingly.  Nitram fought back the urge to smirk and flip them off.    
  
    “The point is that she is not a hemohierarchist!  Quite the opposite!  In her, we have an ally with unprecedented access to highblood intelligence...”  
  
    A loud snort came from a few of the ‘reapers; one even called out, “Isn’t highblood intelligence an oxymoron?”  
  
    “Hey!”  Rufioh was not going to permit any blind hate; not at this critical juncture.  “It doesn’t matter which way it goes, high to low or low to high, typism is NOT okay!  We have an ally here!  Someone who is willing to put her command on the line to help us out!”  
  
    The fellow who tossed the verbal barb, who Rufioh immediately picked up as Majestic of 3B, wasn’t entirely convinced.  “What did you say your name was?  It’s rather strange.”  
  
    Rufioh made to answer, but Mindfang beat him to it.  “Despri Tchibi.  Why do you ask?”  
  
    Majestic thrust his rather broad chin at her.  “Tchibi?  Seriously?”  
  
    “It’s from the Eastern Prefectures,” she explained.  
  
    He gave his new instructor a sideways look.  “That’s funny... You don’t LOOK like you’re from the...”  
  
    “And YOU don’t know what you’re talking about!” both she and Rufioh answered at the same time, which startled Majestic right out of his seat.  This set the whole class full of Cavalreapers to laughter, both at their simultaneous reply and at Majestic’s full-body response.  It took everything she had not to grab his hand right then and there and give it a squeeze.  A quick glimpse at Rufioh’s own troops and she could feel that they almost expected her to.    
  
    Once everyone settled back down, Rufioh continued.  “This is the plan:  Commander Tchibi has offered to give us advanced training on the internal workings of a starship.  She will show us everything we need to know about how they work, including all the things we’re NOT supposed to know.”  He let that sink in with them before continuing.  “This may also include how to obtain one for ourselves...”  
  
    Nervous glances were exchanged throughout the lessonblock; Mindfang could feel their sudden concern that what she told them about jamming the cameras and microphones wasn’t actually true.  She sent a soothing and reassuring empathic transmission towards them in order to calm the anxious Cavalreapers and added, “All of this in good time.  What I’m looking for in return is to mold you into effective warriors with skills far above and beyond most that I can trust.  I hope to command you, through Summoner here, of course, to help put a serious dent in the current regime.  The good news is that I hear this was your goal in the first place!  That IS what you’re up to, correct?”  
  
    Having been just mentally shooshpapped by the commander a few moments prior, most of the troopers nodded or made sounds of affirmation.  There were still, however, a couple who seemed unconvinced.  “Seriously!  How do we know this isn’t just part of a big highblood investigative operation?  How do we know you won’t just give us up to the military Enforcers when you’ve got each and every one of us complicit in your little scheme?”  
  
    “You don’t know.  It’s hard to trust someone, especially someone who you think should be acting a lot more hostilely towards you than you expect her to be, but I’m asking you all to give me that trust.  I will make it worth your while.  I swear it!”  
  
    “And I will vouch for her!” Rufioh added, loudly enough so that all present knew he was more than serious about this declaration.  “If she betrays us, which she won’t, you can take my life in forfeit.  This _I_ swear!”  
  
    Many yellow eyes widened throughout the room; they were quite used to hearing Summoner’s speeches but none present recalled hearing him speaking out so strongly in someone else’s favour before, much less someone so high up on the bloodscale.    
  
    “So?”  Nitram looked left to right across the sea of ‘reapers assembled there.  “Who will stand with us?  Who will be a part of the change this world so desperately needs?”  
Every single one of them rose to their feet, raised their left fist, made a horn shape with their fingers and shouted, “BANGARANG!”  
  
    “And how long will we keep fighting for it?”  
  
    “UNTIL WE SLEEP!” they replied in unison.  
  
    Mindfang smiled as she recalled Rufioh invoking that particular line; hearing the passion they put behind it piqued her curiousity and she made a mental note to ask him about it again.  She watched as everyone sat back down (save for Rufioh) and noticed there was an anomaly.  “Hey!”  She pointed up towards Majestic, who gave her a smooth smile.  “What’s with the empty seat beside you?”  
  
    “Oh, this empty seat?  You mean the Chief didn’t tell you about the kind of tactics his team likes to employ on the hackme court?  Particularly those favoured by one of his forwards who seemed to think our captain was in need of a few extra orifices?”  
  
    Mindfang shot a glace over to where Nitram’s crew was sitting. While most of them were looking over towards Majestic with snarls and curses at the ready, one in particular, a nondescript fellow with short hair and horns that made like arrows pointing at his own head, continued to look straight ahead through narrowed eyes while the satisfied grin on his face couldn’t possibly have been any wider.  She leaned over to Rufioh and whispered, “That would be Squish, correct?”  
  
    Summoner nodded.  “Mm-hmm.  Perforating the fuck out of Lemiux got him a five minute major.  Would’ve been a ten minute misconduct if he’d killed the guy, but rumour has it he’s gonna live so ol’ Squish may have to try a bit harder next time.”    
  
    “Judging by that smirk, I don’t think it will take much to persuade him to try,” she replied.  “Anyhow, contrary to popular belief, I have a lesson to teach, so let’s get them going in that direction.”  
  
    “All right, then!”  Rufioh folded in his wings and started making his way back to his seat but Mindfang sent him a mental message.    
  
    _Did I say anything about you sitting down quite yet, Chief Nitram?_  
  
    He jumped as he heard her voice in his head and turned back to face her, trying to figure out if she actually spoke aloud or not.  “Uhh... no?”  
  
    “Okay, folks!  Let’s get down to real business, shall we?  Fire up those husktops again and start reading the first couple of chapters of the Tech Manual for the Mark 8 Interdictor.  Get familiar with the basic layout; you’ve probably seen all kinds of photos of these before, but pretty unlikely you’ve seen inside of one.  Here’s a tip:  you’re not going to see the inside of one today, either, but you get to see all kinds of pretty pictures of it.  I’m sure you’ll all find it utterly engrossssssssing...”  
  
    As one, they did just that and started intently at their screens, taking in the dry material as if it were the most captivating piece of literature they’d ever encountered.  Rufioh watched them all begin reading their assignment with such earnestness that he didn’t notice Mindfang was now standing right beside him.   The very moment he became aware of her proximity was the moment she hauled him around to face her and planted a rather hungry kiss on his lips.  He returned it with the same joy initially, but he opened his eyes and realized that he was still, in fact, standing in front of his entire division of troops, making out with their new instructor.  The very one he swore to lay down his life for should she ever betray them.    
  
    “Hey, are you sure this is a good idea, doll?” he asked, feeling rather self-conscious.  
  
    “Trust me, love, they’re all remarkably interested in their studies.  Allllllll of them.  I could totally take you right here on my desk and they wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.  In fact, I’m starting to like the sound of that idea.  It’s been two whole nights, after all...”  
  
    Rufioh couldn’t help but stare out into the crowd in the room; not a single one looked up from their husktops.  “I can’t believe it...”  
  
    “Yeah, me neither.  Those two nights seemed to go on forever!”  She had already unbuttoned her jacket and was in the process of removing her top when she finally detected his reluctance.  “Hey!  What’s the matter?  You don’t need to be crowd-shy, Rufioh!  They don’t even know we’re here.  Besides, tell me this isn’t fucking hot:  haven’t you ever fantasized about doing one of your instructors?  Right in the middle of class?  Isn’t that every schoolgrub’s dream?  Well, tonight’s your lucky night, Nitram... You get to live it!”  
  
    It took every scrap of willpower he had to break away from her for a moment.  “Are you kidding?  That would be hot as hell... but are you absolutely certain you could hold them all, even when you came?  I don’t think that would be a smart thing to risk, babe...”  
  
    Mindfang was incredulous that he was resisting.  “Why not?  Where’s your sense of adventure, cowboy?”  She grabbed onto his tunic and hauled him back in again.  
  
    “Believe me, I’m not thrilled being the voice of reason, either, but I’m less worried about the cameras now versus what the others will think if they suddenly come to...”  
  
    “Hold onnnnnnnn... Does that word ‘to’ have one or two ‘o’s at the end?  Hey, that’s a great idea!  If we got EVERYBODY involved with each other, then it’d be perfectly all right for us to have at it, right?”  
  
    The primal stirrings Rufioh felt down below were agreeing with her, but much to his chagrin, his common sense was winning over.  “It’d be the same problem, hon:  if you lost your grip on them for just a moment because you were lost in the moment, there’d be a lot of questions that would require answering.  Do you want to risk everything we’re setting up here just for a quick thrill?”  
  
    Her expressions ran the gamut from disappointed to upset to reluctant acceptance.  “Fiiiiiiiine.  But dammit, when are you and I going to find some time to ourselves?  Aside from the time I’m encouraged to spend with the troop chief to go over lesson plans at my quarters, of course...”  
  
    He smiled.  “I think that’ll do.”  
  
    “It just might.”  She gave him a few more seconds of her tongue in his mouth and then playfully pushed him back a bit.  “Okay, Chief Killjoy, you just earned yourself detention.  My quarters after class.”  
  
    “Yes, Ma’am!”  
  
    “What the hell are you so happy about?” she asked playfully.  “You’re already getting detention and the first damn class is only halfway over!  That’s got to be some kind of record, I’m sure.  You ARE a naughty one, aren’t you?”  
  
    Rufioh laughed as he made his way back to his seat.  “The worst!  I have a feeling you’re going to have to spend a lot of extra time with me.”  As he took his chair, he noticed his deskmate, Babydoll, was still completely oblivious to the whole thing, reading the text on her husktop with the greatest degree of interest.   _How does she do this?_ he thought.   _Just amazing..._  
  
    He was interrupted from his train of thought by the sound of Mindfang clearing her throat rather loudly.  Nitram looked up at her to see that his instructor, Commander Tchibi, was sitting on the edge of her desk, and while she had done the top of her jacket back up, the bottom was now open and the way she was sitting made it very clear to him that the only article of clothing she was wearing under it below her waist was her crimson boots.  “Since you’re proving to be such a difficult student, Nitram, I figured I’d help you out a bit and show you exactly what it is you’re going to be studying later.  Think you can focus on this till then?”  
  
    _Shit, this IS like a dream come true... How’d I get so lucky?_  “I don’t believe I’ll be able to think about much of anything else, Ma’am!  That’s a field that I particularly enjoy studying!”  
  
    Mindfang chortled.  “A field now, is it?  Don’t think mine has ever been called that before, but there’s always a first time... and a second... sometimes even an eighth, I’ve heard.”  
  
    “Damn, you are a tough one!  I’m just starting to walk properly again, doll!”  
  
    She nodded knowingly.  “I understand entirrrrrrrrely.  We’ll remedy that, have no fear.”  Commander Tchibi rose from her desk, buttoned up the lower buttons of her coat and picked up her pointer.  “Now, looks like we best get teaching the rest of this lot about starship stuff, but just keep in mind that there will be a test later tonight on the subject we were just discussing.”  
  
    He gave her a sly smile.  “I suppose it’s going to be an oral one, isn’t it?”  
  
    “That will undoubtedly be an element of it, yes.  I suspect there will be some athletic elements as well.”  Mindfang’s uncovered eye alit on the lump on his head.  “Don’t tell me I gave you that, did I?”  
  
    “What, this?”  He reached up and gingerly touched the protrusion.  “Nah, that’s a fresh one.  Let’s just say there’s a reason for that empty seat in 3B.  That being said, hon, you may actually have had something to do with it...”  
  
    She raised an eyebrow as she took her seat behind the desk at the front.  “Oh, realllllllly?  Do tell...”    
  
    Rufioh felt the heat rush to his face as he brought himself to explain it.  “Well, you see... We were in the middle of the hackme game and usually that’s a good time, but for some reason, I just wasn’t... into it.  I was too busy thinking about something else.”  
  
    “Hmmmmmmmm... That IS odd.  I must admit I’ve certainly enjoyed watching hackme since I started working here.  It does require a fair amount of concentration, I’m sure, but what does that have to do with me?”  
  
    Nitram’s expression shifted from sly to a bit sheepish.   “Uhh... well... I was actually kinda nightdreaming about you when that guy that Squish ended up ventilating rung the ball off my skull and into the net.  Maybe I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately...”    
  
    Mindfang was genuinely touched.  “That’s so sweet!  I... actually can’t remember the last time someone ever said something like that to me.  Thank you.”    
  
    “I...  I really do love you,” he added.  “You’re all I can think about.”  
  
    She smiled and replied, “And I love you.  You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.  Now, we can continue telling each other how fucking awesome we are later tonight; I actually should try to teach these guys something, no?  And just for the record, I expect you to be able to keep up!  No special favours for being the Teacher’s Pet, you know.”  
  
    “Aw, c’mon, doll!  What’s the point of being the Pet if there’s no perks?”  
  
    “You’ll get all the perks you can handle after class, Rufioh.  All of them.  And I understand you probably won’t be allowed to stay the day with me except on weekends, but let’s make the most of it where and when we can.”  
  
    He thought for a moment.  “What if we told them we were matesprits?  Would we get to quarter together?”  
  
    Mindfang shot him an odd look and calculated her response.  “As much as I have no problem with the idea of us as matesprits, do you really think that’s a smart idea?”  
  
    “It’s not like we’re in the same unit or anything...”  
  
    “No, that’s true, but I’m not sure how well blue and orange would go over in a place like this...”  
  
   Nitram crossed his arms over his chest.  “All the more reason TO do it, I say!”  
  
    She was about to offer up further resistance but the words died in her throat.   _Maybe he’s on to something..._ “You know, I like the way you think.  It could be a bit dangerous but it’d be worth it.  But tell me that’s not the only reason you’re suggesting it.”  
  
    “Hey, babe, you’re the one with the fortune-teller.   I’m just sayin’...”  
  
    “Indeed I am and indeed you are.  Let’s talk about this later on, okay?  I’m still trying to figure out when we should tell the rest of this lot that we’re an item in the first place!”    
  
    Rufioh relaxed his posture and turned on his husktop.  “Let me plant the seed on that one.  I think we can make that official before the week is over.  You might need to help the crew conveniently forget it if they’re pressed for information until you can find out what the rules are about that around these parts.  I mean, it’s not like we’re being graded or anything; either we learn the skills or we get culled.  Favouritism doesn’t really come into play here.”  
  
    Mindfang laughed.  “Well, I may try a little harder to make sure you’ve got the skills to prevent you from being culled, but it’ll be on YOUR head if they cut yours off because you weren’t paying attention to the lesson due to nightdreaming about my naughty bits!  Now, would you cue up the lesson already so I can let these fine folks read without quite the same degree of rapt interest, please and thank you?”  
  
    “Anything for you, doll!”  A couple of keystrokes and Rufioh had the Interdictor manual up on his screen.    
  
    “That’s what I like to hear, love.”  She pursed her lips quickly to send him a kiss and then relaxed her hold on the assembly of Cavalreapers, who suddenly found the technical pages just that much less intriguing.  The room began to fill with idle chatter and Mindfang shouted, “Hey!  No one said you could quit reading!  I know it’s dry as humpbeast shit to start but seriously, were you expecting a fucking plot or something?  Get through the first couple of chapters and then we can start talking about control mechanisms.  And then I MIGHT let you guys have a gaper break!”    
  
    Daalla leaned over Rufioh’s shoulder.  “Hey, Chief, you’re still on the first page?  Forget how to read or something?”  
  
    “Hmm?  Oh!  Heh heh... Guess I must have been nightdreaming again...”


	11. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and Rufioh discuss their future together and how best to go about it. "Cmdr. Tchibi" contacts her superior and gets a rather unpleasant reminder of why she's doing what she's doing. Mindfang's final call to her islandmates leads to a request of a most special nature. Aranea thinks about her former matesprits and wonders what roles they still play in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's sort of a bridge to bigger things, but some things needed to be filled in, especially where Mindfang's superior officer's attitude was concerned. At least the mood improves a bit with Horuss and Meulin, but some quiet contemplation comes at the end. The next chapter, however, is a BIG ONE. ::::) Expect some art links, too!
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Just the one: 24 starts at the beginning.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I):[link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

  
** 11. **

    “This morning?  Promise?”

    Aranea sighed loudly.  “I don’t promise, Rufioh.   But I will do it.”

    He shook his head.  “Our troops have known about us for a perigee now, and you still haven’t talked to your Captain about it.”

    “Because I know full well what she’ll say!”   She flopped back down into the chair in her quarters and closed her eyes.

    Rufioh adjusted his uniform tunic to make certain everything was where it needed to be in case any of the guards gave him trouble on the walk back to his barrackblock.  He’d been delayed a couple of times over the last perigee, but only once did he feel genuinely threatened. “What are you afraid of, anyway?”

    She raised her eyebrows as she turned her head to look at him; her long hair was wet from a soak in the trap and clung to both her soft blue hivecoat and her face.  “It’s not a matter of afraid.  It’s just that...”

    “What?  Just that what?”

    “That I’m concerned they’ll do something to you!  You don’t know how vindictive these guys can be!”

    Nitram laughed sharply.  “You’re kidding, right?  I’ve been shit on by highbloods pretty much my whole life up to his point!  I know full well how vindictive they can be!”  He walked over to where Mindfang was sitting and gently brushed some of the strands of hair away from her face .  “You’re the first one I’ve ever met that was different.  But how is there going to be any change if no one has the courage to show the world that it’s okay?  Isn’t that what this whole thing is all about?”

    She smiled as his hand brushed up against the jade ring and the golden hoop earring that supported it.  “You’re right.  And I know full well that there’s no way they’d cull you for it.”

    He tried not to laugh but a little bit of it slipped out in his reply.  “You sure about that?  Like, ‘that kind’ of sure?”

    Aranea tried not to get too lost in her memory of what the white sphere told her so many sweeps ago.   _I don’t want to tell you.  Not yet.  Please don’t make me.  It’s bad enough that I’ve messed your poor life up as much as I have already._  “Let’s just say I’m confident we’ll be able to handle anything they throw at us.”

    “So then why the hell haven’t you asked her about it already, then?”

    “I don’t know!  Because I’m trying to protect you?”

    “Don’t worry about that, babe!”  Rufioh brought his hand softly down her cheek before withdrawing it.  “I can take care of myself pretty well; I’m a Chief Cavalreaper, in case you hadn’t heard.”

    She smiled in spite of herself.  “Rumour has it, yes.  I’d also like you to stay that way.”

    “I’m sure they won’t bother me much.  They know these guys follow me.  To pull me from that position would mess things up pretty badly, trust me.”

    “I do.  You know this.”  Mindfang looked at him through her useful right eye.  She still couldn’t understand how he was able to stand seeing her exposed red left eye without running away screaming but she was thankful he seemed more than all right with it.  

    “Okay, then.  It’s settled.  When I get back from my trip this weekend, I want to hear what she had to say.  And then, regardless of what she had to say, let’s maybe start looking at making this ‘official’?  That IS what you want, right?”

    She reached forward and took the hand he was rubbing her cheek with a moment ago.  “There has never been a time that I’ve wanted something more, my love.  Now go.  Do what it is you need to do and I will do what I must.  Just be careful out there, all right?  There are a lot of folks who don’t care for highbloods and lowbloods getting too familiar and not all of those shortsighted people have cooler blood in their veins.”

    “Hey,” Rufioh began as he leaned in to kiss her, first on the forehead and then on her full blue lips, “you know it and I know it.  I’ve been living dangerously since the day I was hatched.  From my days as a grub hiding from recreational cullers  in Alinam City to dodging press gangs in Meijis as an adolescent, I’ve been dealing with those who didn’t like me for some reason.  I’m not afraid of much anymore, doll.  If there’s some way we can change things so that today’s grubs don’t end up having to duck for cover anymore, then that’s what we need to do.”

    “I know.  Then that’s what we will do.  Now, kiss me one more time and then get your unafraid ass on its way before I decide to jump it one more time and you miss your shuttle to the hovership bays.”

    “I dunno... That does sound kinda tempting, but I am already dressed again, so I guess I’ll just have to go with Option A.”  He leaned in and kissed her again and she returned it with even more fervour than he was used to from her.  Once he pulled away, he looked up at her chronometer.  “That was great, but I better get this ass of mine going like you said.  See you in a couple of nights, okay?”

    “Safe travels, love!  Give the lusus my best?”

    He opened the door of her hivequarters and prepared to take his leave.  “I will!  Love you!”

    “And I love you.  See you when you get back!”

    As the door closed behind him, she hung her head and steeled herself for what she was about to do.   _What I couldn’t tell him was how long it took me to set this up.  Cracking the file took getting my hands on a violetblood’s access, which I haven’t had to do since... He Who I Don’t Ever Want To Fucking Well Think About Ever Again, I guess._  Her fingers caressed the jade ring before she even knew she was doing it.   _I haven’t had to use it much since I bought it last sweep, but at least it works!  Now, let’s see if the Captain buys what I have to sell her..._

    “Computer, contact Captain Girvin,” Mindfang said as she rose to make her way to the husktop on her desk.  She slipped her eyepatch on as she sat down in her desk chair.  
A few moments later, the Indigoblood was on the screen.  “Good morning, Commander Tchibi; you look like someone quite ready to visit the recupracoon.”

    “Hello, Captain!  As it turns out, I was thinking it might be just about time to call it a night, but I was hoping to talk with you about something first.  It’s... of a somewhat personal nature.  Do you have a moment?”

    Mindfang could tell that Girvin did but could also think of about a thousand other things she’d rather do with that moment.  “I suppose.  What’s the nature of this discussion you’d like to have?”

    “Well, you seeeeeeee...” Mindfang started, “I was curious about what this facility’s rules were concerning the cohabitation of matesprits and moirails.”

    The Captain raised one eyebrow.  “You are, are you?  I wonder why that could be.”

    _She knows,_ Despri thought, _but that doesn’t surprise me.  In fact, it might make it easier._  “I know that there are no issues concerning it between people who are not in the same unit...”

    “I am aware that technically the Cavalreaper Chief that has been spending a rather inordinate amount of time in your hivequarters and yourself are not technically of the same unit, Tchibi.  That being said, you should realize that we have policies here concerning officer fraternization with those lower on the hemospectrum than themselves.”

    Aranea was not entirely surprised by the response.  “Are you saying it’s not permitted, Captain?”

    “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Girvin sniffed.

    “That’s funny,” Tchibi began, “I was just reading over the articles on that.  The kind of stuff that would put all save the most eager Legislacerator to sleep, quite honestly.  And oddly enough, I couldn’t find a single paragraph or even one sentence preventing or, in fact, even discouraging it.  Actually, there are even provisions for cohabitation.”

    Girvin‘s face spoke of her disbelief.  “Let’s just see about that.”  Aranea watched as the Captain began to run search engines.  

    Aranea watched quietly as she did so, thinking _You won’t find anything saying it’s not permitted because I got rid of all that garbage.  It was time our military’s documents received a more progressive update, anyway..._  
   
    “Hm.  That’s... surprising.” Girvin said after a couple minutes’ study.  “It appears there are no official rules barring highblood and lowblood matesprits from cohabitating on base.”

    Mindfang smiled, but not too overtly.  “Thank you, Captain.  I shall put this information to...”

    “However,” the Indigoblood continued, “You should know that there are certain privileges a highblood officer who chose to take a matesprit of such common blood would forfeit.”

    “Oh?” Tchibi asked, making sure the concern was plainly audible.  

    “You see, I’m quite certain that a highblood officer who did such a thing, which for the life of me I can’t get my thinkpan around why they would, is unlikely to be welcomed at Officer’s Banquets, weekend gatherings or post-Graduation ceremonies.”

    Mindfang put a hand to her mouth.  “Ah.  I see...”

    “Such an officer would not likely be welcome in many Officers Only drinking establishments, and most certainly not with her matesprit, nor would she be invited to the latest organized culling events put on by the faculty.” Girvin added, with a smug grin.  

    “Oh, dear...  That’s certainly something to consider.”  Tchibi bit her lip and tried to appear doubt-ridden.  

    “Now, after hearing THAT kind of information, are you certain that someone would still consider being involved in such a socially unacceptable union?  Whatever would you do with your leisure time if you had nowhere that both of you could go?  You better keep this in mind before you do something you regret.”

    _Regrets?  You don’t know the meaning of the word, you pompous flap..._ “I shall.  I’m sure I will find ample other means of spending my off hours.  Thank you, Captain.”

    Girvin shrugged.  “Somehow I suspect my counsel has fallen on sponge clots that work only slightly more effectively that that broken eye of yours.  Listen, Despri... If this strange desire to fill a bucket with someone unworthy of your attention is rooted in shame about your physical disabilities, I’m certain there are still some tealbloods or perhaps even another cerulean who works at a different base that may have suffered similar afflictions that would be interested in you.  I could arrange for a transfer if need be... wait, did you hear something?”  She looked around.  “Some kind of a snapping sound?”

    Aranea was thankful she was only visible on Girvin’s screen from the shoulders up because her superior officer wasn’t able to see her drop the pieces that she’d broken off the arms of the chair.  “Er, yes.  I think that was my husktop speakers...  I best check.  Thank you, Captain.  Good day.”  She signed off as quickly as she could and pushed back in her ruined chair before she punched the screen.   _And THAT is why I want nothing to do with people like that,_ she reminded herself while she assessed the damage her outburst had inflicted on the furniture.  Both arms of the chair were broken in half.   _Shit.  Well, I can get another one easily enough, but before I do... I need to talk to another Indigoblood._   She logged back into the husktop and set up a proxy connection.   _At least this one is considerably less of a hierarchist shitbag._  
   
    “Hello, Marquise!” Darkleer greeted her.   “We, er, weren’t expecting your company this weekend!  Will you be coming home now?”

    “Gee, Horuss, nice to see you, too!  You’re acting weirder than usual today!”

    “Oh, I am?  Well, that’s, er... how weird do I usually act?”

    _What the hell is up with him?_  “Plenty weird.  Now look, I don’t know what’s going on there... Maybe you and Meu finally decided to start touching each other’s Happy Places, I don’t care.  I’m calling you because I have a... favour to ask.”  

    He was opening his mouth to reply when she continued, “And no, before you ask, this doesn’t go towards what you owe me because you don’t owe me anything anymore, remember?  I’m the one living on YOUR island!  We’re square and we have been for some time now.”

    He sighed loudly.  “Very well.  It would be my honour to help you in any neigh possible!”

    Mindfang brushed off the horse pun and continued, “Do you still have the remnants of the fluorite from when you made my sword?”

    “Most certainly!  I kept those pieces right over... over... now where did I put those?  I know they were over here at one point.  Grr... Horuss, you foal!  Where did you... Aha!  Here we are!”  He presented a clear container in which a few faintly glowing shards of fluorite could be seen.  

    “Perrrrrrrrfect.   And I safely assume you have some steel to go with it?”

    Horuss looked over at his workbench.  “Of course, Marquise, but I must warn you, if you’re in need of another sword, I fear this amount of fluorite won’t be anywhere nearly adequate to reproduce one in as rich as shade of blue as the last one.”

    She smiled broadly.  “I can happily say that it’s not a sword I need you to create this time, my sweaty friend.  I need you to fashion a ring for me.”

    He puzzled over this for a moment.  “Like an O-ring?  I don’t see where using a fluorite and steel composite would make an effective washer in lieu of simply steel on its own...”

    “A ring for a finger, you twit!”

    Another pause for contemplation.  “Are you suggesting I need to do repairs to your prosthetic hand?  There’s no ring shaped pieces inside of the fingers that I can think of...”  

    _Holy nooksniffing fuck.  He’s less of a shitbag, but twice as thick some days._  Before Mindfang could spell it out for him, Horuss was distracted by a small, snarling oliveblood chewing on his shoulder out of frustration.  

    “Augh!  Meulin, what...”  

    Leijon shot him an exasperated look and then started whispering in his ear.  

    After a few moments, the lights finally came on.  “So you mean she needs it for... oh!  OH!  Oh, Marquise!  Why didn’t you say so?”

    “I did, Horuss.”

    Meulin nodded.  “She did, Horuss.”

    “Heh heh...  so she did.  All right, do you have a size or design in mind?”

    “As a matter of fact, I do...”  Mindfang entered a few keystrokes and a few moments later, Darkleer’s computer pinged with an arriving message.  “Make it just like that, if you please.  How long will it take you?”

    He stroked his chin thoughtfully.  “Well, if I were to begin tomorrow night, it might take me a week or so?”

    She nodded.  “That’ll work.  We won’t have a week off for another perigee or so.  Speaking of which, would we have enough space to accommodate a few guests then?  Say, Rufioh plus eleven more?”

    Horuss looked to Meulin, who nodded enthusiastically.  “According to her, we can do it!  I will start preparing an outside dining hall once I get the ring done.”

    “All right.  I’ll have them bring tents to sleep in, unless the weather does something awful in which case they can set them up in your foyer.”

    Darkleer grinned; Mindfang could tell it was one of those grins.  “Er, okay then!”  Meulin leaned in to whisper again.  “Oh!  Um, Meulin says that there’s something we need to work on before the sun comes up here, so unless there’s something you need to add, Marquise, we best get to it!  Morning comes early for everyone, they say!”

    “Don’t you mean evening, Horuss?”

    “Ha ha!  Yes!  Okay!  See you hopefully soon, yes?  Like not this weekend but maybe next?”

    “Soon.  Hi, Meu.  Keep this horse in the corral of sanity for me, would you?”

    Meulin smiled and nodded before waving good bye.  As the transmission ended, Mindfang rose from her wrecked chair and started to undress in preparation to visit the recupracoon for the day.   _Can’t believe this is actually happening,_ she thought as she tossed her hivecoat onto the bed.  She recalled her conversation with Captain Girvin and lamented the state of the world.   _This is why we’re doing what we’re doing.  This change needs to happen.  There’s too much blind hate and distrust... too much oppression.  Isn’t there, dear heart?_

    Once she was up to her neck in sopor slime, Aranea Serket reached up and slid her thumb and forefinger over the smooth jade ring.  She could feel the tiny symbol she had carved into it that she first saw on a dress worn by Porrim Maryam.   _I hope you’re okay with this, love.  I’m glad we got what time we did, even though it wasn’t anywhere near long enough.  And yet, knowing what I know, my time with Rufioh might not be terribly long either, but damned if I’m not going to make every moment with him count.  I will always love you, darling Porrim, and I will keep this special token right where it belongs._  
   
    Just before the sopor slime caught up to her and hauled her into unconsciousness, Aranea reached up and touched the golden hoop earring that supported the jade ring, one that Porrim had once clutched onto; one that she herself held on tightly to some long and lonely nights and days.   _And you... stay the hell out of my dreams for a change, will you?  Not like you ever listened to me, anyway.  
   
    Is this the world you asked for, Meenah?  If it is, I’m sorry...  sorry that I’m not sorry that we’re going to change it, and hopefully for the better.  I’ve had enough hate to last me a lifetime; now I’m finally going to enjoy what love is.  Like what I thought you were giving me.  Better late than never, I suppose.  It may only be for a little while, but I’m going to do everything I can to make this one last... for the rest of my life._


	12. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meulin helps Spinneret prepare for a major event; a joyous one that Aranea never thought she'd see come to pass, even though she knew it was destined. As the night unfolds, the implications of what this means start to sink in and she begins to feel, for the first time in a very long time, fear, which results in her making a sudden exit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Sorry again for the delay. I hope you enjoy how I approach the idea of a matespritship ceremony. As far as I can tell, no one "marries" them; they do so themselves. It probably wouldn't even have to be in front of anyone else, but these two would take any excuse for a party, I suspect. BTW, my crackship may once again be showing at the start of this chapter. :3
> 
> Lots of cool art to go with this one! Most notably the cover: a piece by my wife, Lynnai, who wanted to do something "different". Hopefully you enjoy her take on their tokens. You can see it closer up here: [Tokens](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Tokens-374502073)
> 
> Next we have a commission from the incredible Synnesai. She's known for her fashion designs when it comes to Homestuck characters, so I wanted to see what her take on Mindfang's dress and Summoner's dress uniform would be. This is the spectacular result: [Aranea and Rufioh Matesprit Ceremony](http://drhicks76.tumblr.com/post/59083287595/heres-a-sneak-peak-at-some-amazing-artwork-done)
> 
> This is a more broad view of the whole scene by the darling [MelSpontaneus](http://melspontaneus.tumblr.com/) : I forgot to tell her about Aranea's arm and eye, so blame me. Otherwise, this is VERY close to how I saw this in my own mind... In fact, some of her depictions of Rufioh's crew may have just become headcanon for me (they're also out of their uniforms by this point, of course). If you like it, please tell her so! [Matespritship Ceremony](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Commission-for-drhicks76-394602643)
> 
> Soundtrack: Yeah, there's some big ones here. Part of the delay is that I wanted to let you hear my cover of one of the biggest of all, the instrumental "It's For You". It's about 95% done, but I'm still not happy with the mix. Stop in tomorrow and I may have the link posted here, or maybe when Ch. 13 comes out (grrrrrrrr.... really hoped to have it done for this one, though). The songs themselves: Open the chapter with 25, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out when #26 (It's For You) begins. 27 is on with "...off limits?" but you won't get to hear the whole thing because it will be very obvious when song 28 "Until We Sleep" begins. I suspect it may not be to many of your tastes, but it just fit the sentiments I wanted to use so perfectly.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**12.**  
  
    “So, what do you think?”  
  
    Aranea looked in her respiteblock mirror at Meulin’s handiwork.  “I don’t know, Meu... my hair doesn’t look a lot different.  What did you do to it?”  
  
    Leijon giggled.  “I licked it.”  
  
    “EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  You did not!”  
  
    “No, I didn’t!  But there’s not a lot I can do with that kind of curl.  I just sort of untangled it as best I could and... what’s the word... foofed it out a bit?”  
  
    Aranea flipped some back from her face.  “’Foofed’ will do here, yes.  Is there any chance you could grab a couple of stands, one on each side, and tie them together behind my head, just to keep it all from falling into my face while we’re dancing?”  
“Sure!”    
  
    As Meulin set about doing so, Aranea closed her eyes and thought about the night to come.   _Three perigees ago he was telling me he was the Summoner just a few paces away from this very hive.  And now we’re exchanging tokens.  Amazing._   “Meu?  You ever thought about trying the whole matesprit thing again?  I mean, I know you and Kankri were much more than that, but are you sure you can go the rest of your life without loving someone that way again?  For a while, I could barely last a week without needing to be with someone physically; how do you even survive?”  
  
    Meulin was quiet for a while; Aranea didn’t press the issue but waited until her friend figured out what she wanted to say.  “Kankri and I were everything for each other.  We ran together, in both love and fear.  There’s no way I could experience that again, and honestly, nor do I want to.  The emotions were so intense.  And the idea of losing someone else like that...”  
  
    Mindfang turned to see the tears pouring down the oliveblood’s face.  “Aw, Meu, I... I didn’t mean to...”  
  
    “No, no... don’t worry.  If it’s okay to feel happy, it’s okay to feel sad, too.  I spent a long time feeling sad and angry, but over the sweeps, I learned to make it something useful.  After all of that though, I’m not sure I could handle the pain of losing someone again.  So I won’t.”  She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.    
  
    “Oh, my sweet thing, come here.”  Aranea rose and put her arms around Meulin.  “If you were anyone else but you, I would say, ‘I know how you feel; I lost someone I loved in a horrible manner, too’, but even Porrim’s death wasn’t anywhere near as traumatic for me as Kankri’s must have been for you.  The more I think about it, the more I think I finally understand.”  
  
    Leijon rested her head on Aranea’s bare chest and sobbed while Mindfang gently ran her fingers through her shaggy hair.  After a while, she said, “If anyone might understand, it’s you.  That’s why I’m so happy for you that you found someone!  Even if someone - or something – told you he was coming... and that he will be responsible for your own end.  That I can’t imagine...”  
  
    Mindfang sighed.  “Frankly, I’m still trying to get my pan around it, but all I know is that this just feels... right.  I’ve waited an awfully long time for this day and now that it’s finally here, I can’t believe it’s happening.  That’s why I wish that someone else could find a place in your life like that again; if anyone deserves some damn joy, it’s you, love.”  
  
    Meulin looked up at Aranea’s face.  “Thank you.  I do have Horuss as a moirail, and I wouldn’t have had him if it wasn’t for you, but that’s as much as I can allow.  My bucket is full.  I wish I could be as... open as you are, especially knowing you had red feelings about me, but...”  
  
    “Wait... You know????????”  
  
    “Oh, I know.  I could see it in your eyes... er, eye... every morning when you walked me back to my cave after we stayed up to watch movies.  It’s just something I have a knack for, but that gift is for other people now, not me.”    
  
    Aranea didn’t quite know what to say, and was doubly dumbfounded when Meulin reached up and kissed her on the lips without any mental duplicity on her part.  It lasted just long enough to send a message:  that this would be both the first and the last time that this would happen this way.    
  
    The oliveblood smiled serenely and patted Aranea on the cheek.  “Thank you, Spinneret.  For everything.  Now go get ready; I laid out the dress and I have some flowers here for you, too.”    
  
    “You never cease to amaze me, Meulin Leijon.  I mean that.”  She looked over to her bed to see a garment she hadn’t laid eyes on in a very, very long time.  “I thought I’d be okay seeing that again, but all of a sudden I’m not so sure.”    
  
    Leijon came back and stood beside her.  “I can imagine.  Isn’t it something?  You and I might be the owners of the only dresses left that Porrim Maryam made, and I wear mine all the time because it’s so comfy, but yours... I’d never seen it before tonight.  Look at all of that detail!  Especially the silver webs inside the bottom part...”  
  
    All Aranea could do was shake her head.    “She made this out of two sets of curtains, some silver threads from a pillow and my emergency sewing kit.  What talent.”  She went to pick it up, but before she put it on, she took one more quick look down at her blue panties.  “You think these are nice enough?”  
  
    “I don’t know why you worry about that.  I don’t suspect you’ll be wearing them long once you two retire for the morning!”  
  
    “Hey, if there’s one thing I believe it, it’s ‘make an impression’.”  
  
    Meulin chuckled.  “Well, unless you want to make an impression with his entire troop, you might want to put the white frilly parts on underneath the dress.”  She had dug out a petticoat from Aranea’s dresser and put it out as well.  “I think that particular dress is a touch open in the front.”  
  
    Aranea sighed dramatically.  “Fiiiiiiiine.”  She stepped into the petticoats and pulled them up, and then put the royal blue and black dress on over her head.  “Would you mind tying me up in the back, dear?”  
  
    A few moments later and the silver straps were cinched up and tied off with a bow.  “There you are.  Did you want to see the flowers I found?”  
  
    “Yes, let’s!”  Leijon left her respiteblock for the diningblock and returned moments later with a small armload of blue blooms on long green stalks.  “I found these by the shore on the north side of the island.  I see they’re a little lighter than your dress but...”  
  
    “They’re perfect!  I love them!”  Aranea plucked a fair number of them from Meulin’s arms, lined them up as best she could, and then picked up a silver and blue ring from her daystand.  She slipped as many of the stems through the ring as she could until she couldn’t fit any more.  “There.”  
  
    Meulin was impressed with Spinneret’s idea.  “I hadn’t thought of that!”  
  
    Aranea grinned.  “It’s not like this dress has any pockets.  Sometimes necessity inspires creativity.”  She suddenly remembered something important that needed to be said. “Oh!  Meu?  As odd as this is going to sound, while the rest of the troop is here, I need you to refer to me as Despri Tchibi.  None of these guys were even hatched when Marquise Spinneret Mindfang sailed her last mission, but I gather there’s still plenty of data recordings about me floating around out there to scare the grubs.  I’d rather they not put four and four together, if you know what I mean.”  
  
    “Okay!  I’ll try my best!  Might be a little tougher to get Horuss to remember this, though.  He pretty much only calls you ‘Marquise’ anyway.”  
  
    “Good point.  Actually, that might not be too much of an issue.  Most of them aren’t exactly familiar with the titles of nobility and the origins of the words, so if he calls me ‘Marquise’, they’ll just think it’s a blueblood thing.”  She sat down on the bed and began to pull on her long scarlet boots.  “I’ll worry about it when I have to worry about it.”  
  
    Leijon watched Spinneret slide her right leg into the second boot and shook her head.  “Are you even going to be able to dance in those things?”  
  
    This elicited a laugh from Aranea, who stood up as soon as her boots were on.  “My dear Meulin, aside from the fact that these boots are like a second skin to me, I can dance in anything!”  With that, she spun twice on the ball of her left foot and glided across the room to scoop the giggling oliveblood up and dip her backwards before releasing her with a flourish into a spin.    
  
    “I had no idea!” Leijon exclaimed breathlessly.    
  
    “Just never came up, I guess.”  
  
    “Who taught you?”  
  
    Mindfang permitted herself a tight smile.  “Someone who used to love to dance before she learned to love other things.   Now, come on, let’s help Horuss finish setting up.  I really hope you don’t mind that I got the troops to bring enough food from the mainland for their stay.  I figured you’d not only like to not have to work extra hard while they’re here, but that you’d also appreciate keeping at least a few animals alive on the island!  These guys can eat like nobody’s business!”  
  
    “Thank you on both counts, Spin... oh, right!  Despri!  As long as they clean up after themselves when we’re done.”  
  
    “Have no fear of that, my dear.  They will.  And if they don’t, I’ll make them.”    
  
    Meulin was content with that answer and started wondering to herself if her moirail was actually capable of dancing or if he was born with two left hooves...  
  
  
  
  
    Horuss Zahhak stepped back from the massive octagonal shaped gazebo-like structure and admired his handiwork.    
  
    “Looks good, my friend!”    
  
    Darkleer turned to see Mindfang and Meulin making their way over to him.  He almost didn’t recognize his blueblooded friend with her hair done up , a genuine smile on her face and resplendent in her blue and black dress.  “And so do you, Marquise!  I must say, that’s quite the outfit!”  
  
    “A one-of-a-kind; came from the same fashion designer as your moirail’s lovely outfit.”  
  
    He looked at Meulin, who was grinning from ear-to-ear and sporting a freshly repaired and washed olive and black dress, although hers was considerably more practical than Spinneret’s elaborate garb.  He noticed that she even brushed her hair for the occasion and her horns poked jauntily through the nicely styled waist-length mane she wore.  “And you look absolutely splendid as well, Huntress!”  
  
    “Thanks!”  She threw her arms around him and gave him a strong hug.    
  
    Mindfang loved to see the genuine smile on his face whenever Meulin did that.  How sad and empty your life was before she got here, Zahhak.  If someone ever asked me if I’ve done even one good thing in my life, I could point to this.  “Say, Horuss?  I don’t suppose you actually own any clothing that isn’t skintight and made of electronics, do you?”  
  
    This stopped him cold and Meulin let go.  “I... don’t know!”  
  
    “You have a hivecoat but I don’t think that’s the kind of thing she’s getting at,” offered Leijon.    
  
    “Right, yes... I think I ought to go have a look.  I believe I have something that might just work!”  He galloped off towards his hive.    
  
    “You better hurry, Horuss; I think they’re almost here!”  Meulin pointed to a light on the horizon that was growing brighter by the second.    
  
    “I will!” he shouted and ran inside.    
  
    Spinneret took a deep breath and looked at the gazebo.  There were strings of blue and orange lights hung around it and a few tables set off to one side where she presumed the food and drink would go.  Looks good to me... oh, wait...  “Computer, music test please!”  A chirp of acknowledgement and then one of the tunes she had selected for the dancing came on.  “Not bad.  Increase volume by ten percent and cue up playlist ‘Despri One’.”  Now that THAT item is taken care of... I think we’re ready to go, and just in time, too.    
  
    A couple of minutes later, a hovership touched down on the landing pad.  Mindfang looked in the front window to see Magicman and Mouthful in the cockpit; they waved to her and she returned the gesture.  Fenrix looked back into the hold, nodded, and then indicated to her that they would need a minute yet to prepare.  She acknowledged this and turned to Meulin, who was still cheerfully smiling away beside her.  “You look even happier than I do about this whole thing!”  
  
    “Are you kidding?  I haven’t seen a matespritship ceremony that wasn’t in a movie in over fifty sweeps!  This is so great!  I’m so happy for you!”  Meulin gave Despri a strong hug this time, and the blueblood found it was a lot stronger than she expected.  
“Oof!  Thanks, hon.  I’m glad you could be here for this, considering you were there from Night One.”  She paused for a moment to think about how best to say what she was thinking.  “In fact, if it wasn’t for you, this night might not have ever come to pass!”  
  
    “Don’t worry about that!” Leijon replied.  “I wouldn’t have let you hurt him.  I knew he was different even that night.  You’ve got yourself a good one, and if I was in search of a matesprit, I’d be jealous of you.  He genuinely believes in you, you know.”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “Yeah, I know.  I just wish I could say that this time was going to be different.  Anyone who’s ever trusted in me is dead.”  
  
    “I trust you, and it’s because of you that I’m even still alive.  Think about that next time you want to kick yourself on what’s supposed to be a joyous evening.”    
  
    “Okay, okay... You’re right, of course.  Thanks, Meu.  I really needed tha... Oh Sweet Jegus.  You have GOT to be kidding me.”  
  
    Horuss was bolting down the hill as fast as his big legs would carry him, his hair flying out behind him in long wet strands.  He was wearing a dark blue suit jacket that was about two sizes two small for him, no shirt underneath that jacket, and matching dark blue pants that looked like they would burst at the seams from the effort of his running.  The most comical part was the dark blue top hat he was wearing; his pointed horns poked through holes that obviously weren’t there when the hat was manufactured.  At least those are some cool shades, she thought as he drew nearer.    
  
    “Horuss...” Mindfang began, “What the actual fuck...”  
  
    “Isn’t it great?  This was the outfit I wore to my unit graduation ceremony when I went through the Academy!  The shirt doesn’t fit anymore, I’m afraid, but it’s such a warm night, it’s not a big deal that I didn’t wear it, right?  My lusus suggested the top hat, though; he was such a classy fellow that I followed his fashion advice without hesitation.  I just love it!  It really ties everything together!”    
  
    She didn’t have the heart to tell him that the entire outfit should all be tied together and thrown in the ocean a few klicks from shore, but she was happy that he at least tried.  “Sure!  It’s... dark blue!  And the sunglasses are great!  So, let’s, um, wait and see what the ‘reapers have in store for us, shall we?”  
  
    Meulin was too dumbstruck by Darkleer’s attire to say anything about it, but she wordlessly took his hand and leaned her head up against his arm while they waited.    
  
    They didn’t have to wait long:  the cargo doors opened on one side and a command was heard:  “Cavalreapers!  Present arms!  Single file, alternate sides, to bridge!  Proceed!”  
Despri, Meulin and Horuss watched as the ‘reapers emerged one at a time, in full black dress uniforms with a hint of either red or orange trim and their symbol on the chest pocket and their rank on the collar.  Each one carried a lance that was almost as long as they were tall; Squish’s lance was, in fact, longer than he stood high but he held it firmly and proudly.   Each one made his or her way towards the entrance of the gazebo, and upon arriving at the prescribed place, raised their lance high.  They were staggered, six on one side of the path leading to the gazebo, five on the other, and their raised lances formed an arch of sorts.    
  
    Finally, Rufioh Nitram appeared, his pressed dress blacks cutting a sharp shadow on the ground in the light of the pink moon.  “Hey, Doll!  You look... wow...”  
  
    She smiled; her long fangs sparkled.  “I damn near didn’t recognize you in that outfit, cowboy!  Hell of an entrance.  I approooooooove.”  
  
    He chuckled and offered her his hand.  “Glad to hear it!  I know what that means to you.”  He looked at Meulin and Horuss; he smiled at Darkleer’s garb and awkward toothy grin.  “Hey guys!  Hell of a night, eh?  Thanks for all of your help!”  
  
    Both offered their courtesies and wished him good luck for this night and all others to come.    
  
    “Hey, this wouldn’t have happened without you two.  I mean that.  Come in right behind us, okay?”  Once the moirails nodded agreement, Rufioh looked to her and asked, “Shall we?”  
  
    “We shall,” she replied and fell in beside him.  They walked hand in hand under the arch of black lances , past the smiling faces of their charges and friends.    
  
    Once they were inside the building and Meulin and Horuss had joined them, the Cavalreapers entered one by one and stood in a circle at the far edge of the gazebo’s interior.   Meu and Horuss found a place to stand as well and watched.    
  
    In the center, Rufioh and Aranea stood facing each other, not quite believing that this was actually taking place.  She looked at him and began; she lifted the bouquet of wildflowers to show him, and then slid the silver and blue ring down the stems and into her hand.  Meulin came forward and took the flowers from her; they exchanged a joyous look, and then she returned to her spot.    
  
    “This is a token of my love for you,” said Aranea.  “It is unbreakable, forged of the strongest steel and infused with rarest blue fluorite.  It will bring you strength and luck.   Should we ever be apart, and you have need to find me, this will light your way when all around you is dark.”   She gently took his left hand and slid the ring onto the finger where it belonged.    
  
    He studied the broad band; the stripes of fluorite luminesced a rich blue in the dim light.  He was fascinated by it, both its nature and its beauty.  “It’s perfect, babe!  Where did you get this?”  
  
    She gestured towards the large indigoblood standing by the entrance.  “I had some help.”  
  
    Rufioh looked over to Horuss, who smiled and waved.  After that, he gathered himself and reached inside of his jacket.  His trembling hand emerged holding a silver necklace from which a large orange piece of amber hung.  The amber was wrapped and entwined with silver wire, and she could see that the wire was crafted in the shape of a flutterby which formed the cage that attached the amber to the necklace.  The cap of the stone through which the actual necklace went through was embossed with his symbol on one side and hers on the other.  Rufioh reached around her shoulders and fastened it behind her long neck, which he was surprised to see so much of as her hair was actually out of the way for once.    
  
    Once it was where it belonged, he pulled his hands back and watched as she picked it up to look at it.  “This is a token of my love for you,” Rufioh said.  “A piece of the purest amber I could find, set in elegant silver and embraced by your symbol and mine.  It represents courage and luck, and I know of no one who possess as much of both as you do.  It will sit close to your heart and if you should ever need me, all you need to do is pick it up and you’ll see us together.”  
  
    Aranea swallowed hard as she examined her token.  “It’s... I never thought...  I can’t even...”  
  
    He beamed.  “It’s okay.  It’s the thought that counts.”  
  
    “Yeah!  Exactly.  Did you do the silver wire work yourself?”  
  
    “Uhh... Well, I admit I did have some help, both with that and finding the amber.  It came from this island, by the way!”  He gestured with his head towards Meulin who, like her moirail, made a toothy grin and waved.    
  
    “Ha!  Great minds, eh, Nitram?”  
  
    “Guess so!”  
  
    She put her arms around his neck.  “So, genius, you gonna kiss me or do I have to be the one to start everything again?”  
  
    Some laughter from the guests along the wall, which was met with a playful scowl from Rufioh.  “Knock it off, you guys, or you’ll find yourselves in a sweaty naked heap again come tomorrow night!”  
  
    “Threat or promise?” yelled Babydoll, which resulted in laughter, some of which was a bit on the nervous side.    
  
    “Never mind.  Now, if you’ll pardon me, I’d like to kiss my matesprit, thank you very much.”    
  
    My matesprit, Aranea thought.  She was moved by the words that she thought she would never hear, but deep inside, a small twinge of terror as she moved one step closer to the prophecy revealed to her so many sweeps ago.   _No, I won’t succumb to that terror.  Meulin’s right; all I can do is embrace it willingly and let the universe unfold as it should._  “Your matesprit loves the sound of that, Rufioh.  And I love you.”  
  
    “And I love you, Aranea,” he whispered.  “For now and always.”  Their lips met to the sound of cheers and applause, but for all they knew, they were the only two people on Alternia.    
  
    When their lips parted from their first kiss as matesprits, they looked at one another and nodded.  “Computer,” she called out, “begin ‘Despri One’, start at ‘It’s For You’.”    
  
    As the first strains of music began to come through the speakers, Rufioh and Aranea, she of many names, embraced and began a slow and simple dance while the others looked on.  There was a hint of anticipation that she could detect and it wasn’t just coming from Meulin.  They know he can dance, don’t they?  Well, when the tempo finally picks up, they’ll get what they’re waiting for.  Aranea gazed into his face; she could see the emotion just behind his eyes without reaching across his pan.   _I’m still not sure why anyone would or could love me, but maybe I can get used it someday._  
   
    After a few minutes of slowly making their way around the floor, the music picked up speed.  They smiled at each other, broke the embrace and took each other’s hand.  As he raised his arm to spin her around, the assembled Cavalreapers began to clap and cheer.  Meulin and Horuss watched in open mouthed awe as she spun around and around under his hand before stepping back and then moving forward to place her arm around his waist.    
  
    They moved in practised time, leading and following, twirling and spinning in rhythm, never taking their eyes off of one another, their feet all but a blur beneath them.  He lifted and dipped her; she spun and twisted with him.  As long as the music played, Rufioh and Aranea were in motion across the floor, and there were no sounds of clapping or cheering anymore.  There was only the dance and those watching the dancers.    
They whirled gracefully, completely lost in each other and the music, until the music finally reached a crescendo and then fell away into its finale.    
  
    Aranea was breathing hard from the exertion, but her smile was as wide as any that ever occupied her face.  “Tell me why I shouldn’t just take you here and now, Rufioh Nitram...”  she panted.  
  
    “Because that would be creepy and it would probably really weird out our guests?”  
  
    She snorted.  “Stop trying to ruin my fun with your common sense.”  
  
    He laughed.  “We’ve only been matesprits for, what, eight minutes or so and you’re already accusing me of ruining your fun?  It’s like we’ve been together for sweeps already!”  
  
    “So it has.”  She kissed him again, long and hard, to the sounds of whoops and hollers.    
  
    “Get a block!” someone yelled.  
  
    “Got one!  This one!” Despri replied when she came up for air.    
  
    After the laughter died down, she invited the collected guests to join them in a simple slow dance, which they did.    
  
    As they made their way around the floor, Aranea took in the scene:  Meulin had her arms around Horuss, her eyes closed and her head on his chest as they slowly shuffled around the room in the orange and blue light.  She was actually standing on his boots and letting him move them around so as not so call too much attention to his rather wooden dancing.   He was, of course, sweating buckets; his dark suit hid much of the moisture, but certainly not all of it.  She counted five other couples:  Fenrix and Kalina were together, of course, and the others were just random platonic pairings, but that was when it occurred to Aranea that meant someone was by himself.  Sure enough, in the corner, she found Squish, still holding his lance and watching the proceedings quietly.  She mentioned this to Rufioh and as they passed by Babydoll and Drawback, he suggested one of them grab Squish and let him dance, too.  Drawback was happy to stand aside and let Eelime take Squish around the floor for a while (“I dance like a three legged hoofbeast, anyway”, he added as he made for the side).    
  
    Once this dance was finished, a number of them looked expectantly at Rufioh.  “So, can we get out of these damn waddlebird outfits yet, Chief?” asked Shithead, desperately hoping the answer was ‘yes’.    
  
    “Okay, sure.  Just make sure that you guys bring the food and drinks out of the ship on your way back, all right?”    
  
    A collective cheer, punctuated with a couple of “woo-hoo’s”, and eleven Cavalreapers went running for the parked hovership to get changed.  Rufioh and Aranea made their way over to Meulin and Horuss, who were contentedly waiting for the proceedings to continue.  “Marquise!  I had no idea you were such a capable dancer!” Darkleer said.  
  
    “Guess you never asked?” she replied and patted him on the arm.  “You did an amazing job on that ring, Horuss.  Just what I hoped for.  Thank you so much!”  
  
    “It was my pleasure!  Honestly!  I’m glad it fits him so well!”  
  
    “It does,” Rufioh confirmed.  “That was some wicked work!  And if it wasn’t for Meulin’s expertise, I never would have found that piece of amber!”  
  
    Aranea looked down at her chest:  the orange teardrop shaped stone-like rested at the top of her breasts in its silvery cage.  “I’ve never seen a piece so large and clear before.  It’s truly beautiful.”  
  
    Meulin beamed.  “He sure put me to work that weekend!  We looked high and low for just the right piece!”  
  
    “What weekend was that?” she asked, looking at Rufioh curiously.    
  
    “Uhh...” he stammered.  “Remember the weekend I asked you to talk to your Captain once and for all about cohabitation?  I... uhh... didn’t go to see the lusus like I said.  I actually came here to make your token with these two.”  
  
    Aranea threw her head back and groaned loudly.  “Oh no.  That’s it.  This matespritship is over.  How am I supposed to trust you now, Nitram?”  She put any fears that this would create in Horuss to rest quickly by kissing Rufioh again.  She then looked over to Darkleer.  “Well, that explains why you were acting like such a weirdo, Zahhak.   And to think here I was asking you to work on my token for him while he was on his way there to do the very same thing!”  
  
    Horuss chuckled and tipped the brim of his top hat.  “Heh heh... Indeed!  At least we were able to get them all done, right, Meulin?”  
  
    She nodded enthusiastically.  “I’m so glad you like it!  He did all the work; I just helped him with the idea.  Now, is there going to be any more dancing?  I’d sure like to...”  
  
    “INCOMING!”  
  
    Aranea looked behind her to see Darkstar skidding across the floor on her back, a cooler sitting on her chest.  As soon as she regained her wind, she set the cooler up on a table and went back out of the gazebo.    
  
    “Well, folks, I dare say that means ‘dinner is served’!” Rufioh suggested.  “Before we start to dancing again, what say we have a bite to eat first?  Oh, and good news, doll:  I had the crew bring some of your favourite drink!”  
  
    “Oh no.  I’m afraid to guess.  ‘Stinky Peette’?”  
  
    Darkstar came skidding in again; Rufioh was guessing Drawback was throwing the coolers to her at a velocity that only a charging hornbeast could stop.   As she picked the cooler up off of her chest, Darkstar managed to spout a mangled, “Ah-cha-cha-cha... delicious!” before setting it down in preparation for the next.    
  
    “Nope!  Tequila, babe!”  He began to do a little strutting dance which made Meulin giggle.  
  
    Aranea glowered.  “You had the first word right:  ‘nope’.   You keep that wretched swill away from me, Nitram.   And keep it away from you, too; I need you to be able to stand at attention this morning, soldier!”    
  
    “You mean there’s a chance I’m gonna get some tonight, doll?”  His trademark smile was in full effect.    
  
    “Keep it up and I might change my mind again.  Now come on, we have a party to start!”  She took his hand and led him towards the coolers on the table.  “You did get them to bring some kind of rum, yessssssss?”  
  
   
  
  
  
    “Rufioh... Please tell me you told them that Meulin’s off-limits, right?”  
  
    He nodded, but like the rest of his troops, he could barely take his eyes off of the one-woman primal dance show that Meulin Leijon was putting on.  A few glasses of applewine and her ferocious attack moves became dance moves, raw and powerful.  He looked over to the right; for about the twelfth time that night, Horuss stood off to the side, his mouth wide open in awe.   “Don’t worry, hon; if anyone laid a hand on her, Horuss wouldn’t hesitate to rip it off.”   He took another sip of his tequila and started kissing Aranea on the neck.    
  
    She closed her eyes and drank in the sensations; she’d had just enough rum to start to feel relaxed and promised herself that she wouldn’t have anymore.  “You keep doing that and I’m going to drag you back to the hive early.”  
  
    “I fail to see the downside to that,” he whispered between wet kisses and sucks.  He could tell from her breathing that she was more than enjoying it.    
  
    “Well, I’m gathering your crew has some kind of big dance thing they want to do.”    
Rufioh perked up immediately.  “Hey, that’s right!  Where’s the music server?”  
  
    “Horuss installed it in that corner over there.  Why?  Need your own music for this?”  
  
    He rose and made his way over to the computer she pointed out.  “Yep!  You’ll see!  It’ll answer a couple of questions for you, too!”    
  
    “Just don’t interrupt the song Meu’s dancing, too, okay?  I have a feeling she wants to ride this high all the way to the end,” Aranea added.    
  
    Nitram flashed her a thumbs up and set about connecting his portable drive to the server.    
  
    She watched Meulin move with utter abandon and let herself sense the pleasure it was bringing the tiny oliveblood.  Aranea could also feel the admiration and attraction her troops were feeling as they observed her movements; she quietly sent them a mental message that getting touchy with her would be a very, very bad idea.   _Not that I don’t trust these folks, but sometimes a few too many drinks can result in some rather awkward aftermath.  Just let the girl dance... She needs that release._  
   
    Once the song was over and the loud and appreciative applause given, the pulsing beat of an older song began to play and the ‘reapers all grabbed a drink and made a circle in the middle of the room.  A very wet-haired Meulin Leijon collapsed on the floor beside Horuss with a glass of water in her hand, half of which she poured over her head to try and cool off.    
  
    Rufioh came over to Aranea, grabbed her hand and hauled her into the middle of the circle.  “More dancing for you, babe!  Here we go!”    
  
    As the heavy drums kicked in, the Cavalreapers around them began to sing with the music:  
  
    _“Dance to the movement of the stars  
  
    Sing ‘til the walls around us ring  
  
    Pray that it never fades away  
  
    Until we sleep!  
  
  
    Feast, go ahead now, take your fill  
  
    Drink ‘til the room begins to sway  
  
    Play and your cares will blow away  
  
    Until we sleep!”_  
  
  
    Rufioh and Aranea spun with each other in the center of the circle; she began to understand where their secondary motto came from.  
  
  
    _“Into a deep and dreamless sleep our spirits fall  
  
    And what we sow we cannot reap nor keep at all!”_  
  
  
    That particular line struck her as more than just a little bit bittersweet.   _These guys are singing about their own demise,_ she thought.   _They know they’re nothing more than pawns in the Condesce’s mad games and that they’re meant to be killed, but damned if they’re not going to have a good time first..._ Aranea swallowed at that thought of it.   _I never planned to die or to let my crew die, but that’s what they did._  She suddenly felt a pang of sadness for those who served on her ships but never really got a chance to enjoy themselves.   _The lives they got with me were better than the ones they left behind, for the most part, but maybe that wasn’t enough?  And now, all they know is darkness... What have I done?  Even worse, what am I going to do AGAIN????????_  She looked into Rufioh’s eyes and hoped she wouldn’t see the internal conflict brewing inside of her.    
  
  
    _“Work, though the work will break your back  
  
    Rest, hope to feel your spirits rise  
  
    But the years have cut you down to size  
  
    Now go to sleep...”_  
  
  
    As they whirled and whirled without end, the orange and blue lit faces surrounding them becoming a blur, her thoughts began to become even more personal.   _Is that what the point of it all is?  Work, then play, then work some more until you sleep... your death?  And without having changed a damn thing?  No, that’s too horrifying to even consider.  And yet, isn’t that what’s happened to almost everyone on this planet?  I won’t let my death be without meaning, even if he’s the one to take my life!  But do I even have a choice?_  
  
  
    The Cavalreapers sang as one:  
  
    _“Into a deep and dreamless sleep our spirits fall  
  
    And what we sow we cannot reap nor keep at all!”_  
  
  
    This was almost too much for Aranea to bear.   _I won’t go quietly into the cold and dark!  I won’t!  I WON’T!_  
   
    “I WON’T!!!!!!!!” she shouted and broke away from her matesprit, running for the exit.  
   
    Rufioh was stunned by her sudden departure, but immediately chased after her.  “Hey wait!  What’s going on?”    
  
    Meulin was about to take after them, but Horuss put his hand on her shoulder.  “No, Meulin... This is theirs.  We have to let them figure this out.”  He called out to everyone else:  “Er, don’t worry, everyone!  I’m sure Rufioh has this under control!  How about we all... er... um... tell a joke?  I happen to know one about a horse that walks into a barblock...”


	13. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh catches up with Aranea to find out why she suddenly fled their matespritship ceremony. An unexpected guest arrives to give her compliments, which initiates a rather lively discussion. Once all is reconciled, Aranea and Rufioh say good day to their guests and retreat to her hive, where a dance and silver pail await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, folks, they sort it out. This one's a bit of fun and a bit of blue, all rolled up in one. And for you bucket fans, Happy Twelfth Perigee's Eve! The story gets going again once all of this matespritship goodness is over.
> 
> Soundtrack Songs: 29 kicks in with "WHAT????????" and 30 at "They walked slowly..." It should be pretty obvious where Song 31 starts ("Colour") and song 32 at "With no hesitation..."
> 
> BONUS: I finally finished my cover of "It's For You" from the last chapter! If you want to hear it, it's here: [link](https://soundcloud.com/drhicks76/dallas-hicks-its-for-you-redux)
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**13.**  
  
    “Jegus, doll!  What the hell was all that about?”  
  
    Aranea was sitting on a bench just outside of her hive, her face in her hands as she sobbed.  “I... I don’t know... if I can tell you.”  
  
    He felt a cold shiver run  down his back as he took a seat beside her.   _What could it possibly be?_  “Uhh, last time I checked, and it wasn’t that long ago that I did, I’m your matesprit!  You can tell me anything you want to!  I’m here to listen to you.”  
  
    It took her a couple of minutes to work up the nerve to face him.  “Rufioh, my love... There was more to what the oracle said about you and me.  Something very important.”  
  
    “I’m listening, babe.  Please, go ahead...”  
  
    She tried to get her breath.  Blue tears ran down her face and onto her chest, past the shiny new jewelry she wore and into her handmade dress.  “Do you remember what you said to me in the barblock that first night?”  
  
    “A lot of things were said that night, I’m afraid.  You’ll need to be a bit more specific.”  
  
    “Before I got too drunk to carry on, I remember you said something that really struck me.    You said that if you were my matesprit, you hoped you’d be the first to die because you couldn’t bear the idea of going on without me.”  
  
    Rufioh thought for a moment.  “Yep, I did say that.”  
  
    She reached over and took his hand.  “Did you mean it?”  
  
    “Of course!  When it comes to something like that, I wouldn’t joke around.  Believe me, that isn’t something I just say to anybody in a barblock!”  
  
    She swallowed a breath.  “What if I told you that’s not how it’s gonna go down?  It’s going to be the opposite, actually.”  
  
    “Is this something else the ball told you?” Rufioh asked.  
  
    Aranea nodded.      
  
    “You mean... I’m going to outlive you?”  
  
    She nodded again.  “It gets worse.”  
  
    “Oh...”  
  
    “One of the first things I ever asked it was about the manner of my death.  It told me that I would die at the hand of my matesprit... The Summoner.”    
  
    This information hit Rufioh hard.  “It was that specific, was it?”  
  
    “Yes.  Oh gods, Rufioh, I’m so, so sorry.  If I’d have told you that as soon as you told me you were the Summoner, maybe you would have jumped in your hovership and gone as far away from the crazy blueblood as you could and we both could have tried to carry on and live our lives.”  
  
    He exhaled through pursed lips.  “But you know and I know that wouldn’t have happened, would it?”  
  
    Aranea shook her head; her long hair came loose and tumbled down around her shoulders.  “No.  Probably not.  You’re too fucking stubborn to know when to get the hell away from me.”  
  
    “Got that right.  And now here we are.  Matesprits, for better or for worse.  Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I end up taking your life trying to protect it?  Just because the oracle says that I’m responsible for your demise doesn’t mean I do it out of anger or spite!”  
  
    She raised her eyebrows.  “I... I hadn’t thought of that.  But the end result is still the same:  if you really meant what you said, it’s going to cause you so much pain to try and live on without me, and I’m sorry I’ve condemned you to that pain.  It won’t bother me any; I’ll be dead!”  She put her face back in her hands.    
  
    Nitram put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against him.  “I won’t lie, I’m not thrilled about this news, but if there’s any consolation, it’s that I will do everything in my power to make sure it won’t be a pointless end.”  
  
    “It’s still an end, though!” she cried.  “Call me selfish if you wish, but I’m really not a fan of this whole dying thing.  How many sweeps you figure you got left?  Twenty?”  
  
    “If I don’t get killed in some stupid off-planet campaign and get to live out the rest of my days in relative safety?  Yeah, that’s about right.  But I haven’t thought that way because I’ve known I’m battle fodder for some time now.  The purple- and indigobloods  remind me of that on a near daily basis.”    
  
    She looked up at him.  “Well, I’ve had a long run, but I’m not ready for it to come to an end yet!  All I know now is that I’m going to die before you do, and now that we’re officially matesprits, it could be as soon as tomorrow or as long as twenty sweeps from now.  It’s hard for me to deal with my own mortality, especially because I haven’t had to ever since I got that cursed ball.  Well, here we are.  Matesprits.  All bets are now officially off.   For all I know, I’m going to die this morning because you feed me some diseased grubcake tonight.”  
  
    Rufioh gave her a sly smile.  “Would it make you feel better if I ended up doing you to death instead?”  
  
      The idea actually made Aranea laugh.  “You know, I could think of a lot worse ways to go.  It’s just a shame that we aren’t going to get anywhere near long enough to spend there for my liking.”  
  
    “What if we just stayed in bed until the end?”  
  
    “You damn near died of starvation and thirst after two days last time we tried that,” she said.  
  
    He chuckled at the memory.  “Hey now, doll, the problem was I hadn’t entirely recovered from the last time someone took a round out of me.  It was only a couple of nights prior, actually, since we’re being honest with each other tonight.”  
  
    Aranea gave him a funny look.  “What?  Who are you talking about?”  
  
    Rufioh looked up and pointed at the woman in the green dress standing a few feet away.  “Uhh... would you believe... her?  Hey there!”  He gave her a wave.  
  
    “WHAT???????? HER????????  She fucked you right before you got to the island????????”  
  
    “Well, uhh... more or less, but there’s a reas...”  
  
    “DAMARA!!!!!!!!”  
  
    “ <Hello, Aranea!  I come to say congratulation on your mat...>”  
  
    Megido never had a chance to finish her sentence before she was dropped by a right cross from Mindfang.  “You BITCH!!!!!!!!  You KNEW he was going to be my matesprit and you STILL had to add him to your collection!  What the actual fuck?”  
  
    Damara shot her an icy look.  “<If you anyone but you, Aranea, I would send you so far back in time you would never see another living thing.  You so smart but why you so stupid?>”  
  
    “You’re calling ME stupid?  Tell me how fucking my matesprit would possibly be considered a good idea!”  
  
    “<Jealousy not become you.  Also, maybe some of us not so good at not fucking historical figure as Marquise ‘I has morals now’ Mindfang!>”  
  
    “Uhh, what’s she mean by ‘historical figure?'”  
  
    “Stay out of thi... Wait, you understand her?”  
  
    Rufioh nodded.  “Of course!  Alinam City is part of the Eastern Prefectures, hon!  She’s speaking a different dialect than I grew up with, but I know what she’s saying.”  
  
    “<Now here part you need to think about, Aranea!  Did it ever cross your pan how the hell he found your island in first place?>”  
  
    “Well, of course it did!  He said something about it being... a secret.”  Aranea looked at him, and then back to Damara, then back to Rufioh again.  “You mean... this is what you couldn’t tell me?”  
  
    He nodded again.  “Pretty much, yeah.  I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.  I so desperately wanted to find you.  I was walking around with your boot after Meulin and Horuss picked you up and I ran into Damara.  I thought she was a standard Lady of the Morning like we have outside our barrackblocks, but when I started talking with her, she mentioned that she knew the owner of boot and would help me find you...”  
  
    “<If he spend the day with me.  Yes, I wanted to do him.  He not your matesprit yet or anything but I need to know if he able to keep up with you.   If he keep up with me, which he did I add, he keep up with you.  I made point of doing him when he not officially yours.  Did you a favour by telling him how to find your island and I gave him your access code.>”  
  
    Aranea put her hands to her face.  “So what you’re telling me is that if it wasn’t for Damara...”  
  
    “I wouldn’t have found you,” Rufioh finished.  
  
    “<My gift to you, Aranea.  I help bring you your matesprit.  There big things in store ahead for you two.>”  
  
    Mindfang offered a shaking hand to Megido, who happily took it, and helped her to her feet.  “Oh, Damara... I’m so, so sorry.  I didn’t mean to freak out that badly.  I’ve just had a... a brush with my own mortality and I’m not in the best headspace right now.”  
  
    “<That okay.  I know.  Sometime these thing happen.  Not like you hit me with broom or anything.  Come here, let’s hug it out.>”  
  
    Aranea put her arms around Damara, which suddenly turned into a deep kiss that made Rufioh’s eyes widen.  “Okay, so you two REALLY know each other pretty well, then!”  
  
    “Oh Jegus... I’m sorry, Rufioh.  This is something I better explain to you right now.”  
  
    “She told me you two are actually ‘without quadrant’ because there’s no way she can fulfill any of the traditional quadrant roles with you. Is that about right?”  
  
    Mindfang looked skyward for a moment.  “Yeah, pretty much, actually.  She’s no threat to you as a matesprit; you and I are joined that way.  However, Damara has a rather unique set of circumstances... and a very unfortunate employer.”  
  
    “<He need to die in a fire,>” Damara agreed matter-of-factly.  
  
    Rufioh put his hands up as if to say ‘no big deal’.  “Hey, don’t worry about it!  I’m cool with it.  She says she only gets to see you from time to time and she can’t do buckets with you so if she happens to show up now and then, I’m fine with that.  As long as I’m still yours when you need me.”  
  
    “<I the one who jealous of what you and she have, Rufioh.  All I ever get is day of fucking and then I must go.  I no threat to your relationship.  Am I, Aranea?>”  
  
    “I said I was sorrrrrrrry...”  
  
    “<Now, if this was not your first night as matesprit, I suggest we all go touch each other in your hive, but this special day for you two.  I just want to stop in, say ‘congratulation’ and then go do something shitty for White Devil, may he die nine thousand time.  Maybe next time we can all have much touchee together?>”  
  
    Rufioh didn’t want to answer for Aranea, so he just tried to look nonchalant about the idea.  
  
    “If Rufioh is okay with it, I’m okay with it.  Listen, I’m sorry I overreacted, Damara,” Aranea said, embracing her redblooded friend again.  “You didn’t deserve that.  If anything, I owe you big time for bringing us together.”  
  
    Damara returned the hug.  “<There no debt to pay, Aranea.  Only love.  Love and be loved while you still can.  Time short.  Short for everyone but me, of course.   Keep doing what you doing.  I keep eye on your plan from nearby.>”  Once she let go of Mindfang, she put her arms around Nitram.  “<You good and strong inside.  You maybe best thing that ever happen to her.  She need your courage to survive what to come.>”  
  
    Rufioh thought about how best to say what was on his mind.  “Thanks, Damara!  Listen, though... I’m gathering you have some pretty special time abilities.  Before you got here, Aranea and I were talking about her potential future and...”  
  
    Megido put a finger over his lips.  “<Shhh... You know not what you ask, my friend.   I warrior  of time but some event I cannot change so no ask.  Some place in time nexus and those I cannot change or even affect.  It shitty, but what you gonna do?  You no like rule, you tell White Devil.  He just laugh and say nothing useful anyway.  Fuck him.>”  
  
    “I thought you couldn’t fuck him anyway?   No bulge,” joked Aranea.    
  
    Damara rolled her eyes.  “<Ha ha.  SO funny I forget how to laugh.  Now look up, you two:  see pink and green moon almost touch in sky tonight?  Where I come from many sweep ago, that considered very lucky.  Maybe you find some luck for future?  It all I can hope for.>”  
  
    Aranea sighed.  “I can only hope it will be enough.  Thank you again, my friend.  Come find us when you can.”  
  
    “<I will!  Have no fear!  And Rufioh, in case you not know, she big fan of two in the flap, one in the...>”  
  
    “Oh, I know!  Don’t worry, I know!”  He grinned and gave her a high five, which made Mindfang laugh.    
  
    “What the hell was that all about?” she asked.  
  
    “<Ancient Eastern Prefecture Gesture – ‘Two Hand Clapping’.  It mean ‘Aw yeah.’>”

   
    Mindfang chuckled.  “Of course it does.  Did you want to join the party, Damara?  There’s plenty of food and drink and dancing to be had still.”  
  
    She shook her head.  “<Party not my thing.  I almost used to my solitude now.  I like other people now only in small number>.”   She looked over her shoulder towards the gazebo; there was still some merriment, but it was muted by the confusion as to what had just taken place.  “<I might just nab some of that grubcake, though.  I always have soft spot for cake>.”    
  
    _Not unlike someone I used to know,_ Aranea thought to herself.    
  
   A yellow and purple flash and Damara was munching on a piece of blue and orange iced grubcake.  “ <I think you two better go down and see guests.  They not feel right having fun if you unhappy, Aranea.  I gather you two talking about what Happy Fun Ball say; I recognize that misery anywhere.  But please, my friends, try not to rain on own parade if you can help it?  They need this as much as you do.  Don’t let stupid juju wreck your lives:  GO LIVE!  That best revenge against White Devil! >”  She popped the rest of the cake in her mouth, wiped the icing from her lips and slowly sucked it off her fingers.  “<I see you again as soon as I can, okay?  Go enjoy each other!>”  
  
    “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, my dear.  And sorry again about that…”  Mindfang gestured awkwardly to the dark red mark on the Handmaid’s cheek where she had landed the blow earlier.    
  
    Damara shrugged.  “<I just chalk it up to pitchplay?  We not do that in long time…>”  
  
    “Maybe I’ve just come to prefer red over the sweeps.   See you soon.  And kindly tell your boss where to go and how to get there for me, would you?”  
  
    “I do,” she replied in the Western dialect.  “Every single day I do.  Just for you.  And yet, he never goes there.  I dream of the day…”    
  
    A flash of light and she was gone, leaving Aranea and Rufioh alone once more.    
  
    “Well, that was… interesting!” Rufioh remarked, taking his matesprit’s metallic left hand into his own.  
  
    Mindfang sighed.  “It always is with her.  That poor thing.  Doomed to a life of servitude and never able to do anything about it.  She can’t even take her own life anymore; it’s no longer hers to give.  I don’t know if I could think of a worse fate…”

  
    Nitram gave her hand a light squeeze; it was cool to the touch but he knew full well she’d still feel it.  “In a way, babe, we already are living like that.  Isn’t that what we’re trying to change?”  
  
    She nodded.  “It’ll take a lot of luck  and even more dedication to pull it off.  But let’s leave the planning for another night, my sweet.  We best make our way down there and let them know all’s well with us.”  
  
    As they started walking, he looked to her.  “All is well with us, right?”  
  
    “Yes… Why do you ask?”  
  
    Rufioh paused to consider his reply.  “It just… seems like there’s still more going on behind your eyes  than I know about.  I mean, Damara is one thing, and I’m sorry I had to keep that from you, I really am, but it feels like there’s something else you’re keeping close to your chest.  Other than that token, I mean.”  
  
    She reached up with her free right hand and fingered the amber in its silver cradle.  “It’s absolutely gorgeous, love.  You two did such an amazing job.”  
  
    “I’m glad you like it, doll, but… is there something else you need to talk about?”  
  
    “Please, Rufioh… can it wait just a little bit longer?  Let’s not spoil this night with talk of the past.”  
  
    “Was Damara your first matesprit?”  he persisted.  “You said that person was still around today, and I gather she’s been alive for a very long time…”  
  
    Aranea laughed quietly.  “No, no… Not Damara.  She and I met many sweeps ago, but she’s been with her employer as long as I’ve known her, which means she’s not free for anything quadrant related.”  She stopped and faced him.  “Please, Rufioh… I will tell you when it’s time.  It’s not about keeping secrets from you in retaliation for not telling me about your meeting with Damara; I’m honestly not upset with you at all.  I’m actually thankful you came across her…”  
  
    Nitram tried as hard as he could not to snicker at that and failed miserably.  “Uhh… Well, it wasn’t exactly ‘across’ her…”  
  
    “Yeah, I gather, thanks.  Anyhow, what I’m trying to say is don’t worry about Damara, and when the time is right, I will tell you the story about my first matesprit, I promise.   And I don’t promise often.  Damara’s right, though; living well is the best revenge, so let’s go enjoy ourselves, shall we?”  
  
    “Revenge seems like a weird motivation, but hey, as long as you’re happy, doll!”  As they wended their way along the path back towards the party, he added, “Actually, I was kinda hoping we could maybe just sorta leave them to their celebrations and maybe you and I could… you know…”  
  
    “Oh, I know.  Don’t you worry, I know.  And I couldn’t agree more.  Let’s go say our ‘good mornings’ and our apologies and let the sun rise without us.”  She squeezed his hand this time and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, which earned him a disbelieving glance from her.  “My, my, Sir Nitram.  How chaste!  I really hope that’s not what I’m in store for when we get back to my hive.”  She let go of his hand, took him by the wrist, and placed that same hand on her backside.  “I know the dress is in the way, but that, my dear matesprit, is my ass, and I expect that hand to stay there until we get in the door.  If you need something to squeeze, squeeze that.  In fact, I strongly encourage it.”  
  
    “Heh heh… I think I can give it a go!”  He did just that and she smiled approvingly.  
  
    “That’s more like it.  Now, let’s address go our guests.  And that hand stays there, got it?”  
  
    “Yes, Commander!” he replied, and she shook her head, but leaned in closer to him.  
  
    As they arrived at the gazebo, thirteen heads turned to look at the new couple, and all were hoping that everything was all right with them.  Mindfang set about easing their concerns.  “Listen, everyone, please relax.  Everything is okay.  Allow me to apologize, my friends.  Please understand that I meant no disrespect to your song.  Quite the opposite; in fact, it moved me so to the point where I couldn’t contain my emotions properly and needed to leave for a moment.  I believe I truly understand the depth of your dedication now.  I also have come to understand that dedication is rooted in your love for each other and this world, if not necessarily the one who rules it.  I tell you this:  it will take that kind of fellowship and strength to make a difference when the time comes, and I trust all of you will give your very best.  Until that night, let’s make the most of each and every night we have and enjoy every second of every minute.   Thank you all for sharing this special night with us!”  
  
    The cheers and applause suggested that their concerns had disappeared as quickly as they’d developed in the first place.  Once the clapping subsided, Rufioh began to speak:  “Listen… You guys and gals are the best.  I mean that.  You’d give anything for me and you know I’d do the same for you.  Someday we may very well have to, but tonight is not that night!   Please enjoy yourselves and each other; my matesprit and I are going to… uhh… how do I put this…”  
  
    “Fuck each other silly?” came a voice from the back.  
  
    “Yeah!  Close enough!  Bangarang!” Nitram responded.    
  
    “BANGARANG!!!”  The hoots and hollers that followed were almost enough to make him blush.  Aranea looked over to him and sent a thought:   _Hey.  You.  Get squeezing.  I’m almost forgetting your hand is even there.  Let’s go._  
   
    Rufioh did just that and she beamed.    
  
    Just as they were about to turn and head out, Meulin came up to them.  “Are you certain everything is okay, Spi… er, Despri?”    
  
    Aranea was able to glean that Leijon assumed the reason behind her outburst and swift departure; Meulin knew about the prophecies the ball told as well as anyone, including Horuss, especially after their conversation a few perigees ago when Rufioh revealed his handle.  “Quite.  In fact, I’m feeling better about things than I have in a long time, Meu.  There were some things I needed to get off my chest.   There are still a couple more yet , too, but for now, we’re just going to make the most of it.  Isn’t that what anyone else who didn’t happen to have a strange white spherical oracle would do?”  
  
    “As someone who doesn’t have one of those, I’d say you’re exactly right.”  She gave them both a hug at the same time, reaching around them as best she could.  When she let go, Meulin looked up at Rufioh and asked, “They’re not going to burn the place down or anything, are they?”  
  
    “Nah.  They’ll get drunk and maybe roughhouse a bit, but they won’t do anything extremely stupid.  And if they do, well… tell Horuss he can rein them in if he has to.  We are your guests, after all.”  
  
    “Okay!  Have fun, you two!”  Meulin winked and ran back to join the others, who were already relaxing and tucking into what was left of the grubcake.    
  
    “Well, that’s our cue, cowboy,” Mindfang said as she guided him to turn around and make their way back to her hive.  “Let’s riiiiiiiide…”  
  
    They walked slowly, her arm around his waist, his hand where she told him to keep it.  The pale pink moonlight shone down on them, and the light, cool breeze brought the scent of the sea to their sniffnodes.  Halfway along the path, Rufioh said, “You never did tell me why Meulin was ‘off-limits’, either.”  
  
    Aranea exhaled loudly through her nose.  “Okay, that’s another story that’s going to have to wait until…”  
  
    “Until the time is right.  I know.”  Nitram tried to keep his frustration to himself but he knew it was leaking out.    
  
    “I’ve been saying that a lot lately and I can only trust that you trust me when it comes to these things.  It’s not my intention to keep secrets,  and I assure you that you will know in time, but for your safety and, in this case, hers, I need to wait for a bit.  You do trust me, yes?”  
  
    “Of course!  It’s just that you seem to have so many secrets and I just have the one…”  
  
    She could sense something wasn’t quite right about that.  “You have more than one.  I’ve heard you and Babydoll being all hush-hush about some secret plan.  The only reason I haven’t pressed you on it is because I respect that you’re up to something and you and yours are worried that I still might let the wrong thing slip to the wrong people.  Well, have no worries, love; I know you’ll tell me eventually and when you’re ready to.”  
  
    They arrived at her doorstep and she turned to put her arms around him.  “Now, if you don’t mind, no more talk of secrets or subterfuge.  My body will hide nothing from you and I will hold nothing back while you’re in my arms tonight.  I am yours and you are mine.”  As if to emphasize the point, she pressed herself up against him as tightly as she could and pulled his head to hers as she kissed him with all the passion at her command.    
  
    This lasted until he pulled away to lick the small trickle of orange blood coming from his lip.  “You and those fangs of yours, doll!”  
  
    “What can I say?  When I get involved in something, I really get involved!  In this case, that ‘something’ happens to be you.”  Aranea noticed he was slightly hesitant.  “Hey, it’s just spider bites, love… What’s the matter?”  
  
    Rufioh smiled thinly and tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to.  “It’s just kinda funny...”  
  
    “What is?”  
  
    “Do you watch red romcoms at all?”  
  
    She shuddered.  “Bluh.  Not as a general rule, but Meu and Horuss are fans.  I’ve sat through my share, but I usually find them to be rather unrealistic.”  
  
    “You know, I think that’s actually why some people watch them.  We lowblood types aren’t exactly encouraged to find mates, red or black, so sometimes we enjoy watching someone else find love.  But yeah, they are kinda unrealistic in some ways… especially the part where the new matesprits finally overcome all of the obstacles in their way and they’re standing outside of his or her hive and they’re kissing.  When they stop, the door opens and they go inside.  It closes behind them and then… that’s it.  We don’t see what goes on afterward.”  
  
    “Which part in particular were you hoping to see?  What they do during that day or for the rest of their lives?” she inquired.    
  
    Rufioh was almost blushing again.  “Uhh… both, I guess.”  
  
    Aranea smiled broadly.  “I see.  Well, luckily for you this isn’t that kind of story!  When this door opens and we go inside, you’re going to get to see every damn detail of what happens next because you get to live it!  And news flash, cowboy, it’s about to get pretty fucking steamy.”  She watched him smile in response and continued.  “This is our life, Rufioh.  The rest of it is on the other side of that door.  All we have to do is open it.  Shall we?”  
  
    “Yeah.  Let’s.”  
  
    They both reached forward and placed their hands on the doorknob.  With a quick twist, the door to Aranea’s hive opened; she entered first and then she turned and guided him in.  She closed it behind him and wasted no time hauling him to her leisureblock.  He had no choice but to follow but there was absolutely nowhere else he would have rather been anyway.

    “Computer!” she called out, “Lights to thirty percent, play song ‘Colour’!”    
  
    Nitram raised his eyebrows.  “Wow, that’s quite the choice!  Something tells me you want to dance again?”  
  
    The words were barely out of his mouth before she had him in her embrace.  “This one is all ours, my love.”  She took one of his hands in hers, moved her arm around his waist, and they began moving with practiced ease through her living block.  They took turns, leading and following, switching as they came too close to a wall or a piece of furniture.  At one point, Rufioh spun her outwards, and as she came back in, he deftly plucked the eyepatch from her and slipped it quickly up over her horns before tossing it onto her couch.    
  
    “You really don’t like that thing, do you?” Aranea asked, already knowing full well the answer.  
  
    He shook his head.  “It gets in the way of seeing all of you.”  
  
    “So do my clothes but I don’t see you pulling those off,” she teased.  
  
    “Wait till the song’s over,” Nitram replied and they set off on another circle around the livingblock.  His eyes never left hers as they spun and twirled, their feet moving without conscious thought.  In that moment, there was no one but her in the entire world; meteors could have fallen from the sky and pounded the planet to dust and he wouldn’t have noticed.  
  
    Aranea reached out with her empathic touch and was almost overwhelmed by the sheer joy pouring from him.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever experienced such a thing, save for a moment or two over fifty sweeps prior.   _Even this seems different somehow,_ she thought, _different but wonderful.  I still don’t understand how someone can love me like this… but this time I will enjoy every single moment of it._    
  
    Finally the song faded away; their eyes closed and their lips met.   When next he opened his, they were in her blue respiteblock and he was being nudged onto her bed.  “Wait here,” she instructed and he sat on the edge while he waited.  A minute later, Aranea returned holding a large pitcher of water and two long blue candles and, to his relief, without her petticoats.    
  
    “Whew!  I was worried I was going to have to try and figure out how to get those frilly bits off of you!  I’ve never encountered anything quite like those before!”    
  
    “I had a feeling,” Aranea said as she set the pitcher down on her dresser and lit the two blue candles.   She then turned on the ablution trap and said, “Computer, close all external shutters and turn off lights in the respiteblock.”  A moment later, the only source of light was the two flickering candles, which were just beginning to sputter to life as the wax began to heat.  She made her way past her smiling matesprit to her closet, which she opened and proceed to reach to the top shelf.  She emerged with something that took him from a smile to an emotional state that almost overwhelmed him:  a silver pail.  “A little something I picked up a couple of weeks ago.  Today’s our day, my love.”  She set it down beside the bed and began to unbutton his dress uniform.  “And you’re allllllll mine…”    
  
    “All yours…” he agreed.  
  
    Once she had his jacket and dress shirt off, she turned around.  “Would you kindly untie me, good sir?”  
  
    Rufioh obliged and a few moments later, she let the front of the dress fall away.  Another few moments and she was stepping out of it altogether, leaving Aranea in nothing but her red boots, her blue panties and the silver chain around her neck.  She slowly bent over to pick the handmade blue dress up and asked, “So, did you leave any bruises back there due to your squeezing?”  
  
    He regarded her backside as well as he was able to in the candlelight.  “Uhh... Not as far as I can see!”  
  
    Aranea rose with the dress in hand.  “Unfortunate... I may get you to squeeze a little harder next time, love.”  She slinked over to the closet, hung it up, and then returned to him.  She cut a dark silhouette in the dim firelight; all he could see was the shape of her and none of the marks and cuts that decorated her body, until she was right on top of him again, undoing his belt.  “I’m thinking you’re rather overdressed, Rufiooooooooh...”  
  
    “I’m thinking you’re right,” he replied.  Rufioh kicked off his shoes and moved to allow her to slide his pants off; his undershorts came with them.  A few moments later, he was face to face with her and he could feel a hand on his firm bulge, slowly stroking it.  “Babe, you have my undivided attention...”  
  
    “I suspected that would be the case,” she purred.  “Let’s make our way over to the trap and I’ll see if I can keep it.”  She kept her hand on his turgid member and helped him up off the bed.  Once he was standing, Aranea guided him gently towards the ablution trap, never taking her hand from him.  “This is rather convenient, isn’t it?” she remarked and he couldn’t help but laugh.    
  
    “Apparently it’s a helluva door greeter, too!”  
  
    This time it was Aranea who broke out into laughter as the memory of what happened the first time they tried to spend time in this trap appeared in her mind.  “This is why I love you, Rufioh.  You’re almost as twisted as I am, in your own gormless way.  Now, it appears as though I’m the one who’s overdressed.  Would you kindly help me remedy that?”  
  
    “Sure thing, but I think you’re gonna have to let go of that for a moment...”  
  
    “Very well,” she replied and released her hold on him.  “Howeverrrrrrrr, I have a challenge for you:  if you want to take my panties off, you’ll need to do it without using your hands.  You can use them to help me with my boots, though.”  Aranea reclined against the edge of the trap and reached over to shut the water off.    
  
    Nitram answered with his sly smile.  “All right...”  He kneeled down, took one of her long, smooth legs into his hands and slid the scarlet boot slowly down over her calf and off of her foot.  As soon as he did the same with the second, his sniffnodes were filled with the scent of worn leather and nailpolish as she tickled his nose with her toes.  “You brat!” he yelled as he pushed her foot out of his face.    
  
    “One time for old times?” she teased.    
  
    Rufioh turned his head and sneezed.  “Can’t help yourself, can you?”  
  
    “Nope.  Never could.  Now, how about you give a girl a hand without using yours?”  Aranea put her hands behind her head, giving him a full view of her blue-tipped breasts, scars and all.    
  
    He couldn’t resist letting his eyes linger on what she was displaying for a few moments before considering the task before him.  “Let’s see...”  A moment later, his mouth was on the elastic at the top of her underwear, and he started to try and tug it down.  Rufioh found this a bit more difficult than he expected, not least of all because of her involuntary spasms and giggles as he realized he was likely tickling her waist in the process.    
  
    “Maybe you should try that at my hips and alternate sides?”  Aranea suggested as she tried her best not to twitch from the overly pleasurable sensations.    
  
    “Good idea!”  He grabbed her panties in his teeth by her right hip and pulled them down towards her thigh.  This time there was give and they slid down slightly.  Encouraged by his success, he moved to her left side and repeated the action, which yielded similar results.    
  
    Now that her underwear hung loosely between her thighs, the waist still right at where her legs parted, she offered him one further hint:  “Nicely done!  Now, if you grab onto the middle part again and pull it allllllll the way down, you should be golden.”    
  
    Rufioh grinned and moved in to do so.  As he approached, he could see her engorged nub peeking ever-so-slightly out from her lips and once he had her panties in his teeth, the sweet scent of her was almost overwhelming.  There was nothing he wanted nothing more in the whole world than to tear this last piece of clothing from her, take her bare sex into his mouth and pleasure her until she sang out.  His bulge ached for release and they had just barely begun.   _And this is all that stands in your way,_ he thought and yanked down as he did.  Her blue panties yielded to his actions and slipped down to her ankles.    
  
    “Well done, my love!”  Aranea gingerly stepped out of them and kicked them away into the darkness.   _Meu was right,_ she thought, _but at least I did make good use of them._  “Now,” she encouraged as she stepped into the trap and reached forward to take his hands, “come with me and enjoy your reward...”    
  
    With no hesitation, he stepped into the ablution trap and embraced her.  They lost themselves in a kiss that seemed to last forever, but when she finally let go, Rufioh made to remove the chain that held her amber token.  “You’re still wearing something, you know...”  
  
    She immediately reached up and gently removed his hands from the silver necklace.  “That stays on; now and from this moment on.  I will not take this off for anything so long as you and I are together.  You’ll wear that ring all of the time; I should wear this.  Now, let’s deal with something else...”    
  
    He  watched with anticipation as she knelt down into the steaming, bubbling water, grabbed a sponge from the edge of the trap, wet it, and began to scrub and wash his legs.  Ever so slowly, she made her way up until she found a firm object to clean.  Once she completed washing his bulge with her sponge, she tossed it aside and took it into her mouth and caressed his globes as she did so.  Rufioh’s hands clenched and unclenched, seeking something to grab onto for support, but there was none to be had; he allowed himself to relax and enjoy her ministrations.  The way her tongue curled and moved up and down his shaft was almost delightfully unbearable and he took deep breaths in an effort to steady himself.    
  
    “You hang on, cowboy,” she said as she released her oral grip on him and let her hand take over.  “Your first release is the best for the bucket, just so you know.”    
  
    “Okay...” he whispered as the luxurious sensations of what she was doing to him tore through his body.  “But I’m already so excited... Maybe I should... return the favour for a while?”  
  
    In response, Aranea embraced him with her mouth again and made three long, slow drags down his glowing orange bulge before breaking away and sitting back in the trap.  “I suppoooooooose...”  She grabbed the sponge and quickly washed herself before perching on the edge of the tub facing inwards.    
  
    Although it pained him to have her stop, Rufioh slipped under the water himself for a moment and enjoyed the heat it provided.  When he came back up, he was facing Aranea’s open thighs and all that lay in between.   _Bang.  A.  Rang,_ he thought as he glided over to her and began kissing the inside of her legs in earnest before making his way towards much bluer places.  Her vocalizations grew more intense as he slid his tongue along the inside of her lips and rested it softly alongside her nub.  She gave him as much access as she could and he took it between his own lips again and again as she clutched onto his hair and his horns in her ecstatic throes.    
  
    “Put your fingers inside of meeeeeeee...” she pleaded, pushing her hips forward in anticipation.    
  
    Rufioh complied, starting with one that slowly teased the entrance to Aranea’s seedflap, darting in and then out again before finally taking up residence within.  Keeping in mind Damara’s suggestion, he let another wet finger stroke her nook, which found purchase in time as well.    
  
    She pressed herself down on his thick digits, working her hips as she pushed them even deeper inside while he continued to stroke and suck on her cerulean nub.  As the wetness of her burgeoning arousal flowed from her, Rufioh thought he might need to give her the same reminder she provided him a short time previous.  “Uhh, hon... You getting close?”  
  
    “Mm-hmmmmmmmm... Almost too close...” she panted.  “Pick me up and carry me... to the bed, would you?”    
  
    He slid his fingers back out of her; they glistened a clear blue in the pale candlelight.  Rufioh stood up and then stepped carefully out of the trap.  Once vertical, he lifted Aranea from the side of the tub and she threw her arms around his neck.  He carried her over to the bed and tossed her down on it.  “I’ve... never used a bucket before,” he admitted.  “Is there a best way to do this?”  
  
    “Pass the pail to me,” Aranea said.  Once he did so, she continued, “I think I’m going to lie on my back and put my heels up on your shoulders while you enjoy the view and take us both over the edge.  Once you come, slide out slowly and I’ll take it from there.  How’s that sound?”  
  
    Rufioh grabbed her backside and helped her make her way to the edge of the bed.  She raised her legs up and rested them on his shoulders while he manoeuvred himself to slip his demanding bulge back into her.  “I love the sound of that, doll!”    
  
    As he was engulfed by her wetness, he began to rock back and forth inside of her.   _She’s not far now... and neither am I..._ he thought as he placed his hands around her ankles and drove deep into her seedflap.  He watched as her hands clutched first at the sheets and then at her erect nipples as his steady rhythm drove her closer and closer to orgasm.  He stole a look down and watched his bulge pulsing in and out of her, the blue wetness becoming more and more prevalent.  As her nub protruded from between her open lips, it crossed his mind to let go of her left leg, lick his fingers and carefully reach down inside her thighs.  Rufioh placed a finger on either side of her throbbing nub and moved them in time with his thrusts.    
  
    “Ohhhhhhhh... What are you... you... oh... OH!”  Her eyes flew open and she squeezed down on him with an intensity that took him by surprise.  “Yes!  Keep going!  Keep going!  Oh, Rufioh... I... I...”  Nothing further intelligible came from Aranea’s mouth as her words dissolved into an orgasmic howl.  Her hands left her breasts and dug hard into the bedsheets as she came, and she shook violently as the waves of it tore into her.  
  
    Rufioh’s view of her climax and the continuous clenching on his bulge was enough to take him over soon after; he felt the torrent escape him and pour into what was already a full place.  He tried to call her name but there were no words at his disposal; just the sheer relief of his release.  His breathing was intermittent but he managed to stay conscious; he could feel the sweat pour down his chest and from his forehead into his eyes, but little else registered other than the pure sensation of pleasure.    
  
    Once he regained his bearings, Rufioh recalled her suggestion to remove himself from her slowly.  “You ready, babe?” he asked as he prepared to withdraw.    
  
    “Yessssssss...” Aranea whispered as her hand felt around for the silver pail beside her.  
  
    “Okay, here goes...”  He slipped his bulge from her; it was covered in a thin, wet layer of blue as it always was after sex with her, but he noticed that, unlike most of their encounters, there wasn’t anywhere near as much liquid all over the bed, the floor or his legs.  “All clear!”  
  
    Aranea was never more grateful for the techniques Damara taught her when it came to where her seedflap was concerned.  “Okay...” she gasped, “Watch this...”  She sat up quickly and brought the bucket between her legs.  She closed her eyes, relaxed and let the orange and blue fluid pour forth from her into the silver receptacle.    
  
    Rufioh watched with wide-eyed amazement.  “Wow!  There’s way more there than I expected!”    
  
    Once she had expelled as much of their sexual fluid as she could, Aranea handed the pail over to him.  “It’s a known fact,” she panted, “that those who know they’re going to use a bucket can produce anywhere from twice to five times the amount of fluid.  It’s totally a subconscious thing but it seems to be something we do to improve the odds of a good mix.”    
  
    He made his way over to the candles and had a look inside.  “Amazing... That’s all us.”  
  
   “It’s a motherfucking miracle, as the purplebloods like to say,” Aranea replied as she rose to join him.  Rufioh couldn’t repress a shudder at the mention of those highblooded clowns who loved nothing more than to torment him and his company.  She embraced him around the waist and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to bring those ugly buffoons up on such a special occasion.”  
  
    “It’s okay,” he replied as he watched the colours swirl in their filial pail.   “It just... It really makes me want to try and make a better world for the offspring we’ll never know.  I’d like to hope that they’ll find a better fate than to be pawns in some stupid expansionary campaign.”  
  
    Aranea kissed his shoulder.  “I know, my sweet.  I couldn’t agree more.  I just have a feeling that the cost is going to be awfully high.  I can only hope it’s worth it.”  
  
    “Anything is worth that kind of change.  The only problem is that I don’t know if it can be done.”    
  
    “It can be, but you can’t win or lose if you don’t run the race, my love.  If you want a future for grubs and trolls alike, we’re going to need to act... and you’re going to be the one to lead them.”  
  
    Rufioh took a step back and looked at her incredulously.  “Me?”  
  
    She nodded.  “This is going to have to be a movement led by a lowblood.  Frankly, I can’t see anyone else better for the job, either.  You don’t see the way those troops look at you, do you?  And I don’t just mean the ones on this island at the moment, either!  I’m talking about the entire Cavalreaper division posted at this base!  They’d follow you to the gates of the blue hells if you asked them to!”  
  
    “Isn’t that exactly what I’d be asking them to do, Aranea?”  
  
    She didn’t have an answer for him right away.  “Perhaps.  But then, I think you grossly underestimate your own charisma and courage.  I don’t just go picking anybody off the street to be my matesprit, you know.  You’re pretty fucking special, Rufioh Nitram.”  
  
    He laughed and handed the bucket back to her.  “If you say so, doll.”  He kissed her and reached behind her to give her bottom a hard squeeze.    
  
    “Now, you see, that’s MUCH better!  I actually felt that!”  
  
    “That’s because you’re not wearing a poofy dress over it!”  
  
    She smiled sweetly.  “How kind of you to notiiiiiiiice...”  She wiggled her ass at him and carried the bucket back to the closet she got it from.    
  
    As Aranea reached up to put it away, Rufioh noticed a metallic glint from beside it.  “Say, hon, is that another pail up there?”  
  
    “It is.”  
  
    “Can I ask who it belongs to?”  
  
    “You can.”  
  
    He shook his head; she knew this drove him crazy but he refused to give her the satisfaction of letting it show that it drove him crazy.  “All right, who does that pail belong to?”  
  
    With a heavy sigh, one born of wistfulness and not irritation, she reached up and brought the other bucket down from its shelf.  Aranea beckoned for Rufioh to join her beside the candles again, which he did.  She presented it to him, suggested that he have a look inside and tell her what he saw.    
  
    “Whoa... I don’t think I’ve ever seen that colour before!”  The contents of the pail had solidified and crystallized due to the high sugar content of their emissions, which was normal since one never knew when the drones would show up for the buckets; the sexual slurry, once hardened, would keep indefinitely but it would still need to be placed within the Mother Grub before it could become part of anyone else.  “Is that...”  Rufioh looked up to the ring hanging on Aranea’s earring.  “Jade?”  
  
    She nodded her confirmation.  “That is mine and Porrim’s.  Since it’s rather difficult for an Imperial Drone to find its way to this island, it’s been sitting on this shelf here since I brought it back from Base 2 fifty sweeps ago.  You asked about it a while back, so here it is.  Maybe one of these days you can help me deliver it to the Maryarchs?  Now that we have two full buckets here, it would certainly be worth going.”    
  
    “I’d love to.”  Nitram reverently passed it back to Aranea, who returned it to its place beside the new pail in her closet.    
  
    After stopping to pick something up off of the floor, she returned to his side and planted a series of kisses on his horn, leading down to his ear.  “We don’t have to go right now, of course.”  Aranea produced his belt, wrapped it around his waist and pulled him forwards until he was tight up against her.  “Now that we’ve officially consummated this matespritship, tell me why I shouldn’t just tie you up and have my way with you for the rest of the day?”  
  
    “Uhh... Well...” he stammered, “I was kinda hoping we could put that warm water to use again?”  He looked in the direction of the ablution trap and then back to her face, where it was quite evident that she wasn’t even remotely close to sated yet.  “We don’t need to worry about where what comes out of us ends up now, so...”  
  
    Aranea considered this.  “All right.  I can get behind that.”  She loosened her grip on the belt and let it fall to the floor.  “But as soon as we’re done in there, that belt is coming out and I’m going to wrap it around your wrists again and again, and then I’m going to ride you and all you get to do is watch and enjoy...”    
  
    “If you let me have a drink out of that pitcher first, you got a deal!”  
  
    She jokingly rolled her eyes.  “You drive a hard bargain, Nitram, but you do have a deal, yes.  Now get in the trap so can have your way with me, will you?”  
  
    He threw a mock salute her way with a jaunty “Yes, Ma’am!” and then climbed back into the ablution trap.   _Sweet... still warm, too!_  A few moments later, Aranea joined him and continued kissing his horns and ears while letting her artificial hand work below the water in search of something that needed caressing.  He closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, but thoughts echoed around inside of his mind that he couldn’t chase away.   _I can only wish I was as special as she thinks I am.  But what if she’s right?  What if it’s me who has to lead this rebellion?  If she’s right... if that sphere of hers is right... will her life be the price?  
   
    Hey.  Cowboy.  I can hear allllllll of this._    
  
    He opened his eyes and looked at her.   _I thought you said you wouldn’t use your gifts on me?  
  
    Dude.  You’re broadcasting.  Big time,_ she said without opening her mouth.   _It’s like you’re shouting this in my sponge clots.  Now, put your hand right here..._  She grabbed his hand and placed it right where she wanted it.   _And knock off all the morbid thoughts or I’ll have to hijack your spongepan so that you can concentrate on something way more funnnnnnnn..._  She guided his fingers towards her nub and had him stroke around it.  She could feel his response under her own hand and was satisfied she had his attention.    
  
    “I do love you,” he said with a smile.  
  
    “And I love you.  Now,” Aranea began as she encouraged his bulge to return to its firmer state, “would you kindly do what that friend of yours at the party suggested and fuck me silly?”  
  
    He looked at her strangely.  “MY friend?  I didn’t recognize that voice as any of my troops.  I would’ve assumed it was Meulin except that was something she wouldn’t usually say, not to mention that... accent...”  
  
    “Damara,” they said simultaneously.


	14. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh makes plans to take his new matesprit for a quick trip to a place that will help explain a secret he's kept from Aranea. The result is a reunion that Mindfang never expected nor hoped would ever take place, but once explanations are shared, the mood shifts considerably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene had to happen in order to advance Rufioh's plans where Aranea was concerned. I hope you like how it unfolded and the themes of contrition and acceptance; remember that Mindfang needs to grow as a person before she can truly embrace Rufioh's mindset.
> 
> Soundtrack Songs: 33 starts at "Soooooooo...", 34 at "YOU!!!!!!!!" and a perfect cover of one of my favourites, #35 at "The next sound she heard..."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**14.**  
  
    Rufioh opened the door to Aranea’s hive and stepped outside into the warm evening air.  He was fully dressed, wearing his casual uniform; his vest had red and orange accents with white bones knit into the shoulders, and he enjoyed the breeze as it rushed over his exposed chest and arms.   _Dang..._ he thought as he breathed in the salty air, _to hell with what that ball says, she’s gonna kill me if we keep this up!_  The red sun had risen and set twice since he’d last been outside, save for opening the door the night previous to find another basket on the doorstep, courtesy of the Huntress.  Nitram was most thankful for that; he needed the energy to maintain his strength.  
  
    After a few moments of taking in the scenery, Rufioh made his way down the path toward the landing pad and the open area where their ceremony had taken place not too long ago.  He noticed, however, that the shuttle he and his crew arrived in was gone, and the gazebo structure was no longer present.  Instead Horuss was there, carrying the framework of it toward his tower.  “Hey!  Horuss!” Rufioh shouted.  “How goes it?”  
  
    The indigoblood machinist looked up and smiled.  “Ah!  Good evening, Rufioh!  Would you be willing to assist me in hauling these back to my hive?”  
  
    “No sweat, man!   I mean, uhh, yeah, sure!”  As Nitram approached the platform where the structure once stood, he detected a fairly large red stain on it.   _What the... Don’t tell me..._ “Say, Horuss... Just out of curiousity, did the party get out of hand at all?  And where is everybody, anyway?”  
  
    Darkleer’s grin became visibly forced as he tried to think about how to best explain.  “Well, you see... there was an accident.”  
  
    “It was Squish, wasn’t it?”  
  
    “You mean you already know?”  
  
    Rufioh shook his head.  “No.  Call it an educated guess.  What happened this time?”  
  
    “You may be pleased to know that he was trying to be most helpful.  Your friend Squish was out here early the previous evening trying to remove the exterior lights from the gazebo by crawling around on top of it and undoing the connectors.   Unfortunately for him, the screws he was removing were the ones holding the roof of the structure in place and when he got to the last one, the entire thing collapsed with him on it.  Luckily a couple of your other crew members were nearby and managed to remove the heavier parts of it from on top of him.  The rest of your troop arrived shortly thereafter and took him back to the base’s infirmaryblock.”  
  
    “Heh heh... He’s on a first name basis with the staff there.  Did it look like he was going to be okay?”  
  
    Zahhak cringed.  “Er... Well, as you can see, there was an awfully large amount of blood spilled...”  
  
    Rufioh made a dismissive sound.  “That’s nothing.  Red blood is common enough, although his does seem a bit brighter than most.  They’ll give him a transfusion and send him on his way.  He probably still has the pins in his legs from last time.”  As they made their way to the door of the tower, Nitram added, “If he keeps this up, you might just have yourself a test subject for those mechanical horse bodies you built!”  
  
    Horuss’ eyes widened with excitement.  “Really?  Do you think so?”  
  
    Rufioh started to backpedal a bit.  “Uhh... you, um, might want to ask him first, though.  Just to be on the safe side, right?”    
  
    “Oh!  Of horse!  I suppose that would be prudent, wouldn’t it?”    
  
    Once they moved the metal supports into the tower, they set about hauling the roof panels in.  As they made their way past the fork in the path that lead to Mindfang’s hive, Rufioh saw her standing there, dressed in her usual jacket and boots, watching them.  “Hey, doll!  You just about ready to go?”  
  
    She looked at him curiously.  “Go?  Go where?”  
  
    Rufioh grinned.  “Let’s just say I have somewhere to take you.  First, it involves flying there...”  He grunted as he adjusted the cumbersome panel to get a better grip; Horuss was having no difficulty with his, but Rufioh found these to be considerably heavier than the long poles he was carrying before.  “And then, we have to fly in a different way, and then, if all goes well, we get to fly in an even different way!  How’s that grab you, babe?”  
  
    Aranea shook her head and took one end of the massive panel.  “I think I should grab this or else you might not be able to grab anything of mine later if you hurt your hands.”    
  
    “Thanks!  I appreciate it!”  
  
    “No problem.  And as for your offer, that sounds most interesting.  Let’s finish up here and get on our way.  I’m pretty sure Horuss can take it from here... right, Zahhak?”  
  
    “Absolutely, Marquise!  Thank you for your assistance, Rufioh!”  
  
    Once Aranea had set her end down, Nitram followed suit.  “My pleasure, guy!  We should be back before sunup if all goes well.”  
  
    Horuss peered around the corner of his storage room.  “And if it doesn’t?”  
  
    Rufioh sighed.  “We’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
  
    She leaned in and kissed her matesprit on the cheek.  “You worry too much, dude.  I’m in good hands here.”  
  
    Darkleer smiled and shuddered simultaneously at Mindfang’s choice of word.   “As you say, Marquise.  Have fun!”  
  
  
  
  
    “Soooooooo... Where are we going, my love?”    
  
    Rufioh’s fingers flew over the keyboard as he entered the coordinates of their destination into the flight computer.  “Not too far from here.”  
  
    Aranea scowled at him.  “Way to not answer my question.”  
  
    “Relax, doll!  It’s a surprise!”  
  
    “What kiiiiiiiind of surprise?”  
  
    “The kind where you finally get to find out what it is we’re up to.  It’s better to show you than tell you, believe me.”  
  
    She reclined in the co-pilot seat and stroked his thigh.  “Okay.  I believe you.”    
  
    The hovership, already well out over the ocean, made a slight turn to the left and accelerated to its full cruising speed.    
  
    “We’ve got about half an hour until we get there, so... how about a story?”  Rufioh put his hands behind his head and let the auto-pilot take control.    
  
    Mindfang put a finger to her lips in contemplation.  “Hmmmmmmmm...  I think I have one.  Meant to tell you this a while back, actually.  Once upon a time, there was a young tealblooded legislacerator who was tasked with bringing a certain dangerous, yet strikingly beautiful, Gamblignant captain to what passes for justice on this planet.  After perigees of research and preparation, this misguided Neophyte launched an assault on the Gamblignant fleet, only to find herself captured by the captain and tossed into a brigblock.  The Neophyte was a crafty one, however; she used her teal tongue to bait the captain into a brief pitch romance, which she used as a cover to steal a key to her cell.  Also, the Gamblignant captain was unaware that the legislacerator had another sneaky plan:  she wanted to be captured in the first place so that her lusus could find her and destroy the entire fleet while crippling and capturing its fearless leader.  
   
    “This worked all well and good for the Neophyte, who was promoted to full Legislacerator for her efforts no less, until the captain was hauled up in front of a Tyranny with the intent to execute her in front of a crowd full of seething lowbloods.  Unfortunately for all involved, the Gamblignant captain, crippled and blinded yet cunning and beautiful as ever,  carried within her a special ability that permitted her to reach into the minds of the angry crowd and turn their hate and disdain for bluebloods towards the teal-tongued lawyer instead.  By her command, the horde strung the legislacerator up with the intention to break her neck, run her...”  
  
    “...through, tear her limb from limb,” Rufioh finished quietly.    
  
    Aranea looked at him with surprise.  “How did you know?”  
  
    Rufioh’s face echoed her incredulity.  “How much more about what happened that night do you know?”  
  
    “Well, once they carried Pyrope’s body off, the Tyranny decided I’d make a nice, light snack so, minus my eye and my arm, I did him in with her canesword.  From there, I made my escape behind the crowd, slipped into the parking lot, helped myself to a hovercar and made for the nearest marina.  I really had no desire to watch them dismember her, but I did see them run her through.”  
  
    “What did they use?  Do you recall?” he asked.  
  
    She thought for a moment, and then answered, “The drones that escorted me to the courtblock were carrying these antique polearms, called ‘tongue of the plowbeast’.  Once I sent those clicking black buffoons packing, I tossed the weapons to the lowbloods and one of them ran Redglare through with it.  This was after her neck was broken from the hanging, of course, so it was more symbolic than anything.  Why do you... ask...”  The answer dawned on her as the question died on her lips.  
  
    “That horde you speak of was later rounded up by Subjuggalators on the decree of the Empress herself.  Apparently she watched the whole thing and was so impressed by the savagery and viciousness shown by that bunch, particularly the one that impaled the Legislacerator’s body, that she insisted they be captured and trained as a ground-based fighting force.  She thought the weapon was a lance, and that’s what inspired her to name them ‘Cavalreapers’.”    
  
    They both stared at each other in stunned silence for a few moments, but for completely different reasons.  While Rufioh was in shock that the woman he now called his matesprit was directly responsible for the creation of the unit in which he served, Aranea was taken aback by something else altogether:   _Meenah saw that.  All of it.  She HAS been watching me!  I... don’t know what to make of that._  She chose to keep this revelation to herself.  “Small world, isn’t it?”  
  
    “Yeah, you ain’t kidding, babe!”    
  
    They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in what the other had said.  Finally, Aranea spoke up first.  “Listen… I want you to know something.  What occurred there occurred in self-defense.  Even though Latula had killed my moirail the night before, I really didn’t want to have to kill her in such a spectacular fashion.  I will admit that I did want to avenge Felida; I was angry enough at the time to believe that suggesting to the crowd that doing away with Redglare in such a grotesque manner was a good idea.  I look back on it now, though, and I regret that it had to be that way.  Damn it all, I even felt that at the time.  Pyrope was an interesting woman with a lot of potential, but she still had this set of youthful, misguided ideals about justice that she clung ferociously to.  I honestly had no choice.”  
  
    Rufioh nodded.  “I understand that.  Hey, I’m not a big fan of killing when it’s not necessary, either.  As… awful as it is to contemplate, if it comes down to it, are you still willing to do what needs to be done?”  He paused for a second.  “Even if it’s highbloods?”  
  
    Aranea recalled her conversation with her superior officer a while back where Captain Girvin suggested that she end her romance with Nitram and find a suitably crippled blue or tealblood to fill buckets with instead.  She remembered the sound of Cronus Ampora’s voice mocking her as she fell to her knees upon discovering her jadeblooded matesprit’s fate.  “Especially if it’s highbloods,” she replied softly.    
  
  
     
  
    The hovership set down on a relatively flat patch of grass on a small island.  As Aranea disembarked, the green moon was high and bathed the field in rich colour.  The island appeared to have few inhabitants; she could see a hive or two off in the distance, but she strongly suspected that this one couldn’t have been much bigger than the one she called home for the last fifty sweeps.  “It’s quite lovely, Rufioh, but there doesn’t seem to be a whole lot to do here… unless you want to frolic amongst the tall grass?”  
  
    “As awesome as that sounds, hon, we have places to go.  This island is only a checkpoint; remember I said that we have to fly by more than one means  to get where we’re going?”  The Summoner unfurled his orange wings, walked over to her and offered his hand.  “Shall we?”  
  
    “We shall,” she replied and with a quick half spin, pressed her back against his chest.  Rufioh embraced her around her waist and with a hint of effort, took to the sky.    
  
    Once they were stabilized, Nitram asked, “Do you see that pinnacle of rock on the horizon?”  
  
    “I see it very well,” she replied.  “Why didn’t we just take the hovership directly there?”  
  
    “The cliff faces are far too steep to land on.  There’s nothing flat about that place at all, and I don’t think the inhabitants will be building a landing pad any time soon.”  
   
    Mindfang made a noise that signaled her comprehension, and then relaxed and enjoyed the breeze on her face and the quiet flaps his wings made as they cut through the night air.  
  
    A few minutes later, Rufioh asked, “Have you ever wondered what happens to lusii that have no wards or have chosen not to take on any more?”  
  
    “I assumed they were culled.  That’s just the way this society seems to deal with things, after all,” Aranea replied.  “Why do you ask?”  
  
    He gestured towards their destination with his chin.  “Culling’s usually what happens, yes, but a few of them have managed to find a place to go that they can live out the rest of their days away from the Condesce’s regime without fear of being needlessly killed.  This island we’re heading to is basically a retirement place for lusii.  Thing is, a lot of them are still pretty bitter about whatever circumstances forced them to retreat from mainstream society in the first place.”  
  
    She thought about this for a moment.  “So how do they get here in the first place?  Not all of them can fly.”  
  
    “The ones that can do so, but there’s a series of tunnels that run under the ocean to the nearest point on the mainland:  a secluded mountain range surrounded by a desert that we’ve all lived in once upon a time.”  
  
    Aranea turned her head to look at his face.  “The Mother Grub caverns?  Why would the lusii go there?”  
  
    Rufioh gave her an appraising look.  “Didn’t Porrim ever tell you about where they come from?”  Aranea shook her head so he continued, “As far as I know, lusii are born of Mother Grubs as we are; part of the genetic union that creates us is diverted into producing the creatures that raise us.  Their genetic code is carried in our own.  She generates as many lusii in each blood colour as are necessary to raise the grubs that survive.  She has a pretty good idea of how many there are; she is, after all, a lusus herself and keeps track of these things.  So, when a lusus says they’ve had enough and why, they let her know so that she can produce a replacement if one is needed.”  
  
    “I can’t help but wonder how often this is happening and if it’s happening more and more frequently,” Mindfang pondered aloud.  
  
    “I can tell you that it is.  This island is getting more and more crowded by the night.  We’re going to have to act sooner than later.”  
  
    “Act?”  Aranea thought about the import of what her matesprit was saying.  “I think I know where you’re going with this, but I better make sure:  are you suggesting that these lusii are willing to help strike against the Condesce?”  
  
    Rufioh nodded.  “Can you imagine?  They can walk the streets at any hour of the night or day, and they’re so completely nondescript that no one pays them any mind.  They can infiltrate wherever we need them, so far as they are in places where lusii are welcomed.  They can only speak through psychic connection to their bonded grubs; their vocalizations don’t mean much to us, so they can’t exactly be grilled for information.  All they need is someone who can communicate our intentions to them…”  
  
    “Someone like you,” she finished.    
  
    “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking!  But then, you already knew that… which is why you are just as important!  What I can do with animals and lusii, you can do with trolls!”  
She gritted her teeth and looked away for a moment.  “Well, with some of them, anyway.”  
  
    “And the ones you can’t control are the ones we need to get to step aside, anyway.”  He thought for a moment.  “I don’t suppose you know of any other highbloods like you who might be sympathetic to the idea of changing the system?”  
  
    Aranea’s thoughts drifted back to that conversation with Girvin again.  “No.  I don’t.  Most of them are so absorbed with their ridiculous pastimes and self-serving policies that there’s little desire for changing a system that benefits only a select few.  There’s hierarchies within hierarchies, don’t kid yourself.  Bluebloods are high enough but any seadweller worth his salt water wouldn’t be caught dead fraternizing with one.  Actually, that’s not entirely true:  there was one and, coincidentally, he’s dead.  Which suits me just fine.”  
  
    Nitram knew full well who she was talking about and opted to leave that subject alone.  “Hey, you never did tell me about your lusus, doll!”  
  
    “What’s to tell?”  Mindfang was far more interested in watching the water rush by underneath them than talking about her past, but figured she would indulge him.  “She was a monstrously huge spider-like thing.  Constantly hungry.  Unfortunately, she was hungry for trolls.  Fortunately, it was for trolls that weren't me. As you can imagine, I didn’t have a whole lot of friends growing up!  And the ones I did have didn’t last long.  Needless to say, I spent a lot of time at everybody else’s hive.  She did teach me some useful skills, though.  I often think my early ruthlessness and willingness to get things done came from her teachings.  There’s a positive in everything if one is wont to look for it, I suppose.”  
  
    “That’s a good attitude to have.  You speak of her in the past tense, though.  I gather she’s not around anymore?”  
  
    Aranea snorted.  “You gather correctly.  Remember how we were talking a while back about dragon lusii?  Well, Redglare’s lusus, Pyralspite,  in an effort to learn how to track me, was dispatched to find my lusus and when she did, she ate her.  At least that’s what Latula told me and I have no reason to doubt that she was telling the truth.  Say what I will about that pointy-toothed bitch, she didn’t lie terribly often.”  
  
    Rufioh cringed and wondered whether or not bringing Aranea here was a good idea but since they were only a few moments from arriving, it was a little late to turn back now.    
  
    “Wowwwwwwww…  Look at them all!  I’ve never seen so many of them in one place!”  Mindfang could see hundreds of strange looking white creatures milling about on the craggy cliff faces, talking to one another, or simply crawling about on the rocks.  
   
    “Isn’t it something?”  He began scanning for the opening in the side of the mountainous island that he wanted to use.  Once he spotted it, Rufioh spread his wings and started a slow glide down towards it.  
  
    “What do they all eat?” she wondered.  
  
    He banked in towards the cave opening and fluttered rapidly as he set her down on the ground before touching down himself.  “Let me show you.”  Rufioh took her hand and led her into the dark cave.  The cacophony of lusus screeching was almost deafening at times but he was quite used to it; he suspected Aranea wasn’t.  Seeing her covering her sponge clots confirmed this.  “Don’t worry,” he shouted, “it’s quieter inside, I swear!”  
  
    She nodded and followed him into the massive opening in the side of the mountain.  The walls and floor of the cave glowed with pale blue bioluminescence; she found that she could see perfectly well due to the amount of light being radiated.  “What’s all this?”  
  
    “The answer to your question!  This glowing fungus is what they feed on.   They have other types as well, and the stuff comes in different shades, but there’s more than enough for all of the inhabitants to feed on.  Some lusii are bigger than others, of course, so they eat different amounts.  My lusus, for instance, is so small that he barely eats as much as I can cup into my hands in an entire night.”    
  
    “Sounds like a real beast.  Don’t suppose he’d like to join our lusus army?”  
  
    “Oh, I’m sure he would,” Rufioh replied, ignoring her jab at his lusus’ size, “but he’s quite a long way from here.  Now, come on; there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”    
  
    They continued down into the caves, watching the light on the walls change colour into greens, yellows, oranges and reds.   “You’ll notice most of the lusii here belong to lowbloods.  They’re the ones fed up with watching their wards die horribly or being spirited away on starships, never to be seen again.  Well, even the occasional highblood lusus does end up here.”    
  
    They came to a massive cavern which, aside from a few smaller white beasts which were harvesting the fungus, housed a single, massive inhabitant.  Rufioh reached out with his mind to issue a greeting, but as soon as he did, two red eyes opened and immediately flared brightly as soon as they saw Nitram’s companion.    
  
    _“YOU!!!!!!!!”_ Mindfang yelled and drew her glowing blue sword.    
  
    A brilliant red glow formed within the dragon’s maw but Rufioh charged in front, waving his arms.  “No!  Wait!  She’s with me!”    
  
    The massive white head made to focus on the Summoner and a silent conversation took place.   After a few moments, the red glow faded in both the dragon’s eyes and mouth and Nitram exhaled loudly in relief.  “Spinneret,” he beckoned her with the name that the dragon would know, “please come closer.  I got her to promise not to roast you.”    
  
    “Gee, thanks!  I feel soooooooo much better hearing that!  Who says I don’t want to take one of her eyes and wings in payment for what was taken from me?”  
  
    The dragon’s eyes flashed red again, and again, Rufioh issued a calming command to the towering animal.  “Because I know you better than that!  I know you’d rather make peace with her than seek vengeance… right?”  
  
    Mindfang looked up at the creature that blinded her talented eye and left it a red and useless mess.  After a few tense moments, she returned her blade to its place on her belt and sighed.  “Yes.  You’re right.  Enough.  Let’s talk.” Aranea watched as the dragon lusus folded her wings back down, although she was not surprised that the dragon’s eyes never left her.  She was waiting for the heat to envelop her again; the same heat that came with the awful snapping sensation as her eye was rendered forever dark and unseeing, but it did not come.    
  
    Rufioh walked over to her side.  “You’re lucky, you know.  If I didn’t intervene there, you’d have been a pile of ashes.”  
  
    “Yes, but if it wasn’t for you, my love, I wouldn’t have been here in the first place.  Now, tell me again why we’re here and why you thought it would be a good idea to bring me here?”  
  
    “Because if you want to make our plans to make this world a better place, you’re going to need Pyralspite’s help.  And maybe, just maybe, you might find some healing in talking with her about what happened.  She’s here because of what happened to her last ward, Latula Pyrope, she says, and she believes you were behind it.”  
  
    “Of course I was behind it!  She had sentenced me to die for my so-called crimes, and I acted in the name of self-preservation!”  Spinneret approached the dragon cautiously.  “There’s something you need to know:  if there was any way for me to make my escape without killing Latula, I would have taken it.  Even though she was behind calling you to destroy my fleet and all of the recently freed trolls that were serving me, even though she murdered my moirail right before my eyes… or should I say ‘eye’ by that time, I still had some black feelings for her.  I offered her the chance to run her own ship and we could have challenged each other across the oceans, freeing the enslaved and destroying the oppressive.  Isn’t that what the whole idea of being a moral warrior is about?”  
  
    The white dragon snorted a response.  Rufioh translated:  “She says that she and her daughter believed you to be a savage criminal bent on destroying everything she touched.”  
  
    “I know full well what Redglare thought when she came on board.  In the nights she spent with me, she learned that maybe there was more to who I was and what I did than she could have possibly suspected, especially when she was using notes written by that violetblooded brinesucking ex-kismesis of mine!” Mindfang spat.  “I can’t understand how she thought for a moment that she was going to get a neutral or unbiased opinion of my operation from those.  I don’t suppose she told you about what I was actually up to, did she?”  
  
    A grunt emanated from the dragon that needed no translation to convey the negative response.  “Well, allow me to fill you in.  You see, for many sweeps, I WAS a criminal.  I took whatever I wanted and the Imperial Navy was powerless to stop me.  But one night, I took it upon myself to meet with that kismesis of mine, Admiral Ampora, and I purchased a slave from him.  This slave was a political prisoner, but there was something about her that spoke to me in a way that no one else ever had.  Turns out she had quite a companion for many sweeps; one she raised as her own son, much like a lusus would.”  
  
    Pyralspite’s glowing eyes opened wide,  but Mindfang could tell that this wasn’t from anger, but surprise.  “Yeah, you know who I’m talking about, don’t you?  I’m surrrrrrrre Latula told you all about the woman known as Dolorosa, considering that she was obviously impressed with the Signless’ message.  So impressed that she wore his sigil around her pretty neck, am I right?”  The dragon nodded agreement.  “Well, that woman had a name:  Porrim Maryam.  And she became my matesprit.  Unfortunately for all involved, that matespritship lasted but a few hours before Ampora, in a fit of red jealousy, murdered her.  I took my revenge on him but didn’t kill him myself, as much as I wanted to.  The lessons that Porrim taught me about the inherent evils of slavery and the terrible nature of typism and bloodcaste, I took to heart and I swore I would only use my fleet to liberate enslaved trolls and give them a new task:  helping me find others to free so that I could amass an army strong enough to fight back against this awful regime.  Only problem was that someone showed up on my deck making like a prisoner, but only long enough to call her lusus to come and set my entire fleet aflame in the name of ‘justice’!”    
  
    A few strange sounds emanated from the behemoth.  “She says she had no idea that’s what you were up to,” Rufioh said.  “She’s absolutely horrified by what you’re saying, if it’s true.”  
  
    “Damn right it’s true!  I’m surprised that Pyrope never bothered to tell you, but then I don’t know what kind of range your connection with her had, so maybe she couldn’t.  Look, I’m genuinely sorry that things went down the way that they did.  I thought Latula was pretty amazing, and I think it surprised the hell out of her to find out that I, too, was interested in what the Signless had to say.  In fact, you know what happened to that silver necklace she wore with that symbol that everyone associates with him?  I held on to it for sweeps as a reminder of who Latula was, but one night, I had the pleasure of meeting someone who I thought would like to wear it even more and so I gave it to her.  That woman is now a close friend of mine and has been living on my island for ten sweeps now.  Her name is Meulin Leijon, but you might know her better as the Disciple of the Signless!”  
  
    While the surprise was evident in Pyralspite’s body language, it was Rufioh’s mouth that was hanging open.  “Wait… you mean Meulin - OUR Meulin - is the Disciple?”  
  
    “That’s right, cowboy.  Now you know why she’s ‘off-limits’ to all your buddies.  She could never love another.  Believe me, I know this first hand.  And now that you know her name, my sweet, I need to know you won’t speak it to anyone else.  Can I trust you with this?”  
  
    “Of… of course!  You can trust me with anything!  But does Horuss know?”  
  
    Aranea laughed; a short, cold sound.  “Does he ever.  He knew her from way back, when they were both a lot younger. That’s why he calls her Huntress; it was his nickname for her.  Thing is, he knows all about her time with the Signless: he was the one tasked with shooting the arrow into his pusher.  He was also the one who couldn’t do the same to her and let her go free, even though it cost him everything.  I was the one who offered him passage and refuge and set him up to live on that island.”  
  
    By this time, Nitram was all but reeling.  “You have got to be kidding me…”  
  
    “Nope.  Not even a little bit.  And now here they are over fifty sweeps later as moirails.  She found it in her heart to do what the Signless would want her to do and forgive him for he was not the one who gave the order.  That order likely came from The Grand Highblood himself.”  
  
    She was surprised to see both the dragon and her matesprit recoil somewhat at the mention of the name, but carried on.  “And so I, too, must do my best to show you what I’ve learned from people like Meulin and Porrim and forgive.  You sank my fleet, your daughter murdered my best friend, and you robbed me of my sword arm and my special eye, but I can forgive you for that.  You didn’t know the truth.  And while I’m sure Latula would have had something to say about ignorance not being an excuse in the eyes of the law, this is not a legal matter, but one of honour.  I can forgive you for assisting in the death of my moirail, taking the lives of my crew and trying to cripple me if you can forgive me for killing your daughter.  In fact, based on what Rufioh has told me, I’m betting her death is what drove you to seek refuge here.”    
  
    Again, Pyralspite indicated in the affirmative.  She drew her wings to her chest and bowed her head.  “She says that she is sorry that things happened the way they did.  If she could undo it, she would.  She accepts your forgiveness and offers her own.”    
  
    Mindfang swallowed the lump in her throat; the emotions associated with all of the people being mentioned were starting to overwhelm her but she kept it inside as best she could.  “And I accept that in kind.  I’ve been trying my best to keep better company over the past few sweeps, for what it’s worth,” she said to the white dragon.  “In fact, it may surprise you even further to learn that Rufioh here became my matesprit a scant two nights ago.”  
  
    Pyralspite looked over to Nitram and chuffed.  “Thanks!” Rufioh replied.  “She really is something special, and I love her dearly.  She honestly wants to make this a better world and we both need your help to do so.  Can you do that when the time comes?  Many of the plans and orders will come from Spinneret; are you all right with that?”  
  
    The dragon cast another look over at Mindfang and nodded once.    
  
    “Thank you,” Aranea replied.  “I don’t promise much, but I promise you we will do everything we can to change the way things happen on this planet.  It may get bloody.  Not all of us may survive, but with your assistance and with that of the lusii on this island, we stand a much better shot of doing what needs to be done.”  
  
    “Speaking of things that need to be done,” Rufioh said to the dragon, “I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something.”  His mouth fell silent and he spoke internally to Pyralspite for a few moments.  Once again, she looked over at Mindfang, and then back to him.  Suddenly, she spread her wings and shuffled around as best she could within the confines of this particular cave.  Rufioh took a few steps over towards Aranea and said, “Okay, turn around to face the exit and put your arms at your sides.  Quickly!”  
  
    She did as he suggested.  “Okay, but what do you think is going to happennnnnnnn?”    
  
    Aranea’s last word was cut off as she was suddenly grabbed by a large white claw and launched forward at high speed while in its grasp.  A heartbeat later, she was back over the open ocean, and the wingbeats she heard were much louder than the ones Nitram’s wings made.  
   
    The next sound she heard was a whoop of delight from Rufioh, who she could see was being clutched by another massive white claw.  He stretched his arms and legs out and yelled, “Look, doll!  I’m flying!  And I’m not even using my wings!”  
  
    The realization of what was happening finally hit her and she was too overwhelmed to speak.  _My gods… I’m flying… again.   But this time, I’m being carried by a dragon.   And I’m AWAKE!_   The wind produced by Rufioh’s flight was one thing, but the speed of dragon flight created one so powerful, her hair was blowing out behind her at times.  She looked over to her matesprit; even someone who could fly whenever he wanted to under his own power was enthralled by the experience.   _Look at him.  He’s… pointing upwards.  Why is he poi-ohhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiit!_  
  
    Pyralspite suddenly turned and launched herself straight up and pounded away at the sky as hard as she could.  In a matter of moments, Mindfang could see the island they parked their hovership on, and that island was only a dot in the ocean below.   _I’m wondering if I could see MY island from here,_ she thought.  She looked again to Rufioh, who was grinning from sponge clot to sponge clot as the dragon levelled off the ascent.  It seemed to her that the massive lusus was all but hovering, letting them take in the scene:  the stars never seemed closer to Aranea; she reached forward in wonder, wondering what it was like to truly touch the sky.  The air was quite cool and thin up here, but she barely noticed; she could see the pink moon rising on the horizon and the light the green one made on the water below as it started to set.  
  
    She reached her arm out towards her matesprits’ and found his hand waiting for hers.  Aranea entwined her fingers in his and squeezed as she took in the stars sparkling on the ocean waves below.   _Such… beauty… I would never have known…_  
  
    “Hey!  Babe!”    
  
    She turned her head to look at Nitram again, who this time was pointing in the opposite direction.   _Oh no… That means we’re going dowwwwwwwwn!!!!!!!!_   There was no time to catch her breath; the dragon was now flying nose first straight down and the acceleration all but pinned her cheeks back.  Aranea raised her arms and they all but floated out in front of her.   _It’s like I’m weightless… exhilarating!_  She laughed and marvelled at the strange sensations.  
  
    The green-tinged water was coming up on them fast and she began to wonder if dragons could swim.   _Guess that doesn’t matter if we hit that water at these speeds… I hope she knows what she’s doing!_  A few moments later, Pyralspite’s gigantic leathery wings snapped open to their full span and she pulled out of the dive into a high speed glide a few feet over the water.  Mindfang was completely breath-taken , both figuratively and literally.  The dragon reduced her speed slightly and then banked gently to the left.   _Back towards the island we parked at.  Shame this ride is over already.  I’m starting to think another one is due to start as soon as we land, Nitram…_  
  
    Aranea enjoyed the last few minutes of the trip in wide-eyed wonder, letting the familiar scents of the sea fill her sniffnodes and listening to the low swooping sounds of large wings pushing the air aside as they made their way back to the hovership.  Pyralspite pulled up at the cliff wall and hovered long enough to let Aranea and Rufioh slip out of her claws and back onto solid ground before she alit beside them.    
  
    “Thank you so much for that!” Rufioh exclaimed and reached forward to touch the white dragon on her muzzle.  “We really enjoyed it!”    
  
    “Likewise,” Mindfang added.  “Rufioh here has introduced me to the joys of flight and I have to say, I’ve never experienced one anything like that before!  Thank you.”  She bowed her head towards Pyralspite, who repeated the gesture in return.    
  
    With what appeared to be the barest of effort, the white dragon lusus leapt into the sky and made for the cavern she now called home.  Aranea stood transfixed, watching its form disappear into the night.  Rufioh came up beside her and said, “Uhh, listen... I’m just going to water the grass over there.  Be right back, okay?”  She didn’t reply; she simply continued to watch Pyralspite depart, so Nitram kissed her neck and left to attend to his business.    
  
    When he turned around, she was nowhere to be seen.  “Aranea?” he called out.  There was no audible reply but he felt a mental prod that suggested he make his way over to the hovership.  Rufioh waded through the grass towards the boxy silver ship, but at first he saw no sign of her.  He walked around from the pilots’ side of the vessel towards the co-pilot’s, and it was there he found her, bent forward over the seat and wearing nothing but her knee-high red boots and her necklace.   Mindfang’s long black jacket was discarded in a heap on the ground, along with her shirt and leggings.  What caught his attention most of all was that on the top of the pile of clothing was her panties, but from what he could see, they weren’t simply removed but torn free of her body.  Rufioh scampered over to her.  “Hey, are you okay, hon?”  
  
    Aranea replied by reaching back over her hips, collecting as much of her blue wetness on her fingertips as she could and then smearing it up as high as her nook before letting them slide back down where she began to vigourously stroke her lips.  “Not until you’re inside of me, love.  You need to take me RIGHT fucking now.”  
   
    Rufioh laughed and began to undo his pants.  “Boy, you really do like flying, don’t you?”  
  
    “You have no idea.  None.  Now, no more words.”  She lifted her left leg up onto the seat, and then her hand moved from her glistening blue lips to come to rest on her backside, which she gripped and pulled aside to give him a full view of both of her entries and her state of arousal.  “I don’t care where you start or where you finish, but I just need you somewhere inside of me so badly, it hurts.”  She pushed her bottom back at him as though to encourage him even more than the sight of her swollen and bluest parts was already doing.  “I would suggest you start where it’s wettest, though, and make your way from therrrrrrrre...”


	15. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mindfang recovers from her post-flying excitement, Rufioh decides to tell her a tale from his past that both startles and saddens her. Aranea, in turn, reveals to him the true events which took place on the night that they met for the very first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of Act 1 of the story. An intermission is up next (it's short so I MAY post it early but I'm also going to be back in my hometown for a wedding so no promises). Bit of a timejump after that, but you'll see. Sorry about having to post some grim stuff here where TGH is concerned but I needed to establish WHY he's not a nice fellow on early Alternia.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Shit is about to, as the kids say, get real.
> 
> SOUNDTRACK SONGS: Song 37 starts at "Rufioh took a deep breath". Number 38 is a short little instrumental that begins at "Rufioh looked over to Mindfang..."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**15.**  
  
 **NOTE: Trigger warning for implied nearly-non-consenual M/M sex in flashback.  Not graphically explained.**  
  
    They lay in the tall grass, naked and sticky with sweat and colours.  The pink moon  shone down on them through a thin layer of cloud and the breeze that made the grass sway was just enough to cool them down after their exertions.  Rufioh could barely keep his eyes open; he’d have been content to simply let them close and fall asleep for a while, but he found that difficult to do with his insatiable matesprit lying back across his body, her hand still flying over her nub and labia in search of yet another climax.  His bulge was still inside of her but as he’d found his release with her twice, once in both places, he was rapidly collapsing and would fall from her in short order.  He’d lost count of her orgasms, but he could feel another surge of wetness flow from her across his thighs as she came once again.  He felt her panting from the effort and put his arms around her waist while he waited for her breathing to slow somewhat.  “I’ve never met anyone with an appetite like yours, babe.  You’re amazing.”  
  
    “And you... you help... feed it... like no other, my love...  Thank you...”  She waited until his bulge slipped free of her backside and then rolled over so that she was facing him.  Her long hair fell all around his face and she gently stroked his cheek as she caught her breath.  “In all my sweeps, I have never felt anything like this.  Never been moved to such overwhelming desires.  And it’s all because of you, Rufioh Nitram.”     
  
    “Oh, sure.  That and being flown around by a dragon helps plenty, I bet!” he joked.    
Aranea picked a stray piece of grass from his hair.  “Don’t sell yourself short, cowboy.  You’re a pretty good ride, yourself!”  
  
    “Are you talking about my wings or my bulge now, babe?”   
  
    “Both,”  she replied, grinning broadly.  She laid her head down on his chest, taking care not to poke his face with her horns.  “Sometimes I wish we could just stay here like this forever.”  
  
    Rufioh considered this.  “Well, if we tried, we probably wouldn’t last too long.  The sun’s only a couple of hours from coming up, and we’re about as not-protected as not-protected can get!”  
  
    “Damn literalist,” she muttered.  “I meant what if we could just stay in this perfect moment?  Never have to worry about anything at all... empresses, lusii, typism... none of that matters anymore.”  
  
    He idly ran his fingers through her hair.  “Funny... That sounds kinda like what my lusus used to say the afterlife was like.  He’d speak of a place beyond this one, with endless sea, endless land and endless sky, and we’d get to meet the ones we’d loved and hated all over again.   There’s nowhere we need to be but with them and there’s nothing that needs to be done save for enjoying the adventures that we couldn’t enjoy in life.  We could spend all the time we wanted with them and with all of them at once.  I don’t know exactly how that works, but it sure sounds like a great story, doesn’t it?”    
  
    She was quiet for some time.  “I still think death is the cruelest joke, love.  All of the things we do and all of the things we’ve done, gone in the blink of an eye.  No matter how much I wish we could dwell forever in this perfect moment, we won’t get to.  It’s not fair.”  
  
    “No, it’s not fair.  But it’s all we have.  Let’s savour it while we have it, hon.”  Rufioh lifted his head and planted a kiss on the top of her own.    
  
    In reply, she snuggled into him and listened to his pusher and to the rustling of the grass that surrounded them.  “I hope your lusus was right, my sweet.  The idea of getting to spend time with you and darling Porrim in a place where time no longer matters is a dream almost too good to be true.  Yet there’s no guarantee it exists, nor even any suggestion, so I have to make the most of these fleeting moments with you here and now.   Thank you for making tonight one of the most amazing I’ve ever spent.  In fact, most of the best nights I’ve spent have been with you, you know.”  
  
    He smiled and tried to keep his voice from cracking with emotion.  “It’s all for you, Aranea.  I know you’ve been to some dark places and seen some awful things, so seeing you happy brings me a happiness that I could never put words to.”    
  
    Aranea sensed a thought from him and debated whether to address it or not.  She decided it needed to be addressed.  “I don’t think I’m the only one here who’s seen some dark places.  I saw both you and Pyralspite flinch at the name ‘Grand Highblood’.  You’ve had an encounter of some kind with him before, haven’t you?”  
  
    This time it was Nitram who waited a couple of minutes before speaking again.  “I’m not sure this is the time or place for this, doll.  It may spoil the mood.”  
  
    “Nonsense.  You helped me lay something to rest that had been bothering me for sweeps tonight.  It wasn’t just the dragon ride that’s responsible for my mood; it also has to do with the release that comes from setting something right.  Even just being able to talk about it might give you the same kind of feeling.  You know I won’t judge you or mock you; I’m your matesprit.  You can tell me anything.”   
  
    Rufioh took a deep breath and exhaled it noisily.  “All right.  As I’m sure you know, the Grand Highblood is the executive officer in charge of all of the Cavalreaper units.  In fact, he was the one who rounded up the crowd you sent after Redglare and, on orders from the Condesce, whipped them into a fighting force.  Literally.  Thus, he still keeps a close eye on us.  Sometimes too close of one, as I found out...”  
  
    Aranea stroked his face gently.  “Go on,” she encouraged.  
  
    “When I was still a Master Sergeant, recently transferred to 1A, our unit was sent to Miasma Lake to train.   This was supposed to be our one lesson in nautical warfare, but what it amounted to was a serious beatdown at the hands of some purple and violetbloods.  Despite our best efforts, we couldn’t even put a dent in their defences.  We were all taken; captured by highbloods and tossed in makeshift cells, scattered far away from one another.  They stripped us down and left us exposed to the elements, which really wasn’t that big a deal because we were already trained to handle that.  What surprised me was that I was paid a visit in my cell shortly afterwards by a face I’d only seen on Condyvision during his televised subjuggulations:  the Grand Highblood himself.”  
  
    “Are you certain it was him?” she asked.  
  
    “No question whatsoever.  There’s no mistaking that face or that facepaint.  Well, it’s not every lowblood who gets to meet the highest ranking landdweller, so I asked him if there was anything I could do for him.   He said there was:  he’d been watching my career for some time and said he saw potential in me.  I told him I was flattered but wondered what that had to do with anything.  He explains that he has come to offer me a choice:  if I was willing to invite him into my cellblock and ‘entertain’ him, and I’m sure you can understand what that meant, he would promote me to Warrant Officer and put me in charge of the best Cavalreaper squad on the planet.   However, if I chose not to welcome him, he and his comrades would visit every single other member of the team in their cells and have their way with them while I would be forced to watch.”  
  
    Mindfang could feel the revulsion pouring off of Rufioh as he told the story.  “This doesn’t sound good at all.”   
  
    He swallowed hard.  “It wasn’t.  What was I supposed to do when faced with a decision like that?  I wanted to protect my troopmates and so I did.  I invited him in.  I could tell right away he thought I was attractive, so I played friendly and tried to feel out if he was looking for something red or black.  It started out red enough, but next thing I know, I’m on the ground with my arms pinned behind me.  You can pretty much guess what happened next.”  
  
    Aranea cringed.  “Yeah, I can.”   _Oh, gods, what would he have made of my ‘encouraging’ my crewmates into my quarters?  Was I any different?_  
  
    “But honestly,” Rufioh continued, “wasn’t it consensual?   Given the circumstances, I chose to invite him in.  I could have said no, let my friends and troopmates suffer at the hands of the finfaces and Subjuggalators, but how would I have been able to live with myself?  It was over relatively quickly... at least the sexual part was.  The Grand Highblood left my cell and said he’d be back to fulfill his end of the bargain.  A few minutes later, he returned, holding the Chief, who looked like he’d been beaten half to death... There was dark orange blood  pouring out of what was left of his nose and one of his eyes was swollen shut.  The Grand Highblood said, ‘Happy Twelfth Perigee’s Eve, motherfucker!  Remember, you asked for this!’  The Chief looked at me with this expression that said, ‘You sold me out, didn’t you?’ and I thought I was going to throw up.  That didn’t happen until the purpleblooded piece of shit gave me my own private subjuggulation and used his clubs to break both of the Chief’s knees before crushing his skull with them.  All I remember after that was vomiting and crying, and then his dark, scratchy voice whispering that I was in charge of this unit now and everything I did from then on would affect not only me but those eleven others who served under me.  And then the worst part of it was that right before he left, he told me that just because I agreed to welcome him didn’t mean that the violetbloods weren’t having their way with those very troops anyway.   Sure, if I refused him, they would have suffered the same fate, but he never said that if I allowed him in that they still wouldn’t do it.”    
  
    All Aranea could do was put her arms around him to comfort him.  “That’s horrible.  I can’t even imagine...”  Well, maybe I can, she thought privately.  You think violetbloods are bad for that sort of thing, try a royal tyrianblood sometime.  Then again, may you never have to...  “Listen, my love, what happened there is in no way your fault.  You were coerced.”    
  
    “The worst part of it all?”  Orange tears slipped through the creases around his eyes and flowed down past his ears and horns.  “After talking to the others, they had no idea about any of that.  They just figured the Chief lipped the Grand Highblood off or something.  That wasn’t an unreasonable assumption; Chief Ribero was known for opening his mouth when he shouldn’t have.  All they knew was I was in charge now and none of them had any knowledge of why.”  
  
    “Did you ever tell them?”  
  
    A deep sigh.  “No.  I couldn’t.  It was one of those things better left unsaid, you know? I did, however, ask a couple of the other unit chiefs and while I got the impression that they didn’t really want to talk about it either, I also gathered from the ones who’d been to Miasma Lake that something similar happened to them as well.  Maybe this was the highbloods’ way of weeding out chiefs they didn’t like?  Doesn’t matter; it was emotional blackmail in the worst way, but it feels like a stain on my very being...”   
  
    As the horror of his memories engulfed him, Aranea embraced Rufioh and let him work his way through the pain.   _I can’t believe they don’t let these guys have moirails.  How can they possibly function without a good shooshpap to help them deal with these kinds of traumas?   Mind you, I’m one to talk..._  Memories of her own came flooding back into her pan, and one in particular seemed to be particularly troublesome.   _I thought I’d keep this one back from him, but maybe it’s time.  At least he might finally find some absolution there, but at what cost to our relationship?  No... I’m sure he’ll stick with me, but he deserves to know the truth about that night..._  
  
    “My love, I’m sure it’s no surprise to you to hear that you’re not the only one who’s done something they’re not proud of, even if it was for the most noble of reasons.”  She paused for a moment to find her courage and then continued, “What do you remember of the night that you and your crew discovered Meulin?”  
  
    Rufioh reached up to wipe away some of the moisture from his eyes.  “Aw, babe, why would you want to bring that up right now?  I don’t remember very much about it at all and considering they told me that I told them I gunned down at least some of my troop in self-defense, I’m still not exactly proud of that.  I remember most of them were thuggish jerks who rode me pretty hard, but the Chief, Aurine Evinbo,  was tough but fair.  I just don’t know how fear of that wild animal could have possessed them to attack her or me like that in the first place, never mind how I was able to take them down.  Survival instincts must’ve kicked in, I guess.  From what they could tell, it was some kind of mutiny; some wanted to leave her alone, some must have wanted to stay and finish her off, I suppose. I sure didn’t want any part of it... but I must’ve taken a blow to the head or something because I never could remember how it all ended.”  
  
    _Here goes nothing..._ “Would you like to know?” she asked.  
  
    “I wouldn’t mind.  The night we at the barblock, I remember Meulin saying something about you being there, but I don’t remember you there at all.”   
  
    “I was there, Rufioh.  I just made sure you wouldn’t remember me because it would help corroborate the story I planted in your pan.”    
  
    “Oh.”  He gave her a questioning look.  “So what really happened, then?”  
  
    Aranea continued gently brushing the back of her hand down his cheek and into his spiky red and black hair.  “When your ship touched down in that valley, I gather that your troopers discovered Meulin’s cave somehow and decided to try to flush her out.  She must have felt threatened enough to use something I gave to her a long time ago.”   
  
    Nitram was surprised to hear this.  “You’ve known her that long?”  
  
    “Yes and no.  I’m not sure if you put four and four  together there in Pyralspite’s cave, but Meulin and my Porrim knew each other very well.  Meulin was the Disciple; she was considered the Signless’s matesprit, but she was much more than that.  The woman who raised the Signless, though, was known as the Dolorosa.  Her name was Porrim Maryam.”   
All of this was enough to make Rufioh’s head swim, although Damara’s remark the other night about “historical figures” now made a bit more sense to him.  “You sure keep some kind of company, doll!”    
  
    “So it would seem.”  She lifted her head to plant a gentle kiss on his chin.  “When Porrim was killed, it occurred to me that I should try to find someone who never wanted to be found.  It took a fair bit of sleuthing on my part, but I had no problem finding her.  That being said, I didn’t want her to feel alarmed that someone had discovered her either, so I simply left a box behind that contained three things: a letter from me explaining who I was, Porrim’s favourite dress as proof of what I told her, and a small but powerful transmitter pin for her to wear that would use the satellite network to tell me where she was if she ever needed help; all she would have to do was press the trigger and I would try to come to her aid.  I’m betting your cohorts represented enough of a threat for her to do so.   
  
    “I left that package behind nearly fifty sweeps ago.  I was honestly beginning to wonder if that transmitter would ever go off, so imagine my surprise when, forty sweeps later, it finally did.  I kept the receiver for it as one of the buttons of my coat and, as luck would have it, I was already in the air on my way back to the island.  Well, I immediately triangulated the position, realized it was coming from her cave and so I headed full speed towards it.  Sure enough, there was another hovership on the ground just outside of it and a mess of agitated Cavalreapers making their way towards her.  I landed and queried the chief... Evinbo, you say?”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s right.”  
  
    “Anyway, she and her pilot – that would be you – were staying back while the surviving members of the troop are advancing on the cave entrance.  I gave Evinbo a chance to pull them back and retreat.  Hell, I would’ve given them all a ride back to base, but like a good little military drone, she started spouting off about the honour of her unit or some other such trash that they try to plug your poor thinkpans with in class.  Basically, she said either the oliveblood was going to die or they would.  So, with a simple mental command, I decided the outcome.  You didn’t shoot your troopmates, love; I made them shoot each other.  And, unfortunately, I had to take your chief down as well.”   
  
    Rufioh processed this information for a few moments before asking, “Why?”  
  
    Mindfang gritted her teeth.  “Because if I didn’t, they would have killed the person I swore to protect.  They were nothing to me, Rufioh, and Meulin was a close friend of my matesprit.”  
  
    The unasked question hung in the air and Aranea’s gifts allowed her to feel him wrestling with how best to ask it.  Finally, it came:  “Why did you spare me?”  
  
    Her reply startled him.  “I didn’t.”   
  
    This baffled Nitram.  “What do you mean, ‘you didn’t?’  I’m still alive, aren’t I?”  
  
    “Of course you are.  What I’m trying to tell you, and telling you this is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, is that I was contemplating killing you to leave no witnesses.  You’d just watched me break the neck of your superior officer.  You were terrified, and I honestly didn’t want to harm you.  I could tell you weren’t involved in trying to attack Meulin, but I really wasn’t sure how to proceed; you were innocent of what had taken place, but there was a great risk in leaving you alive as well.  The decision came from the oliveblood who ran down out of her cave shouting ‘No!’ at the top of her air sacs.  I looked to her for some explanation and all she said was ‘No’.  Turns out, she was right.  I ended up making you take a nap and planting a story in your head about your courageous battle with your upstart troopmates.”   
  
    She let this sink in before continuing.  “A few nights later, I asked Meu about why she was so insistent that you not be culled.  She told me it was because she knew you were different somehow; not at all like the aggressive military types.  She watched you call a blue flutterby to your hands and then let it go without harming it in any way.  ‘Special’, I believe is the word she used.  She had no idea how right she was.”  
  
    A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.  Aranea was almost afraid to say anything else; she could feel the turbulence in his mind.  There were moments of shock about how close he came to losing his life; frustration with her for not telling him the truth sooner; anger at her using her ability on him; relief that he was not, in fact, at fault for killing his first Cavalreaper group, and contemplation on her motives and the reason for her actions.  After a while, she could sense his resolution where it was all concerned and she prepared for Rufioh’s reply.    
  
    “I... understand why you did what you did.  Who’s to say in that situation I wouldn’t do the same?  I’m worried that somenight I may have to.  I’m just... glad that you chose not to cull me.   Otherwise I never would have been able to experience the side of you that knows how to love.  I never would have been able to enjoy this moment by your side.  And those things are more valuable to me than I ever thought they could be.    
  
    “We’ve both obviously known pain... violence... horror.   But at least you understand the difference about when it’s necessary and when it’s not.  So few people today seem to get that, especially those at the top.  This is the direction our society is going.  When people like the Sufferer come along, they just get culled for their trouble.  What amazes me, hon, is that someone like you who was known for being a vicious Gamblignant...”   
  
    “Don’t forget cunning and beautiful.”  
  
    He laughed.  “All right... a vicious, cunning and beautiful Gamblignant, could learn the importance of that lesson and make the kinds of changes you have.  The company you’ve kept says a lot about the degree of that change.  Meulin and Horuss are good people who tried  to make a difference.  I know I’ll certainly never see Meulin quite the same way again!”  
  
    “You mean naked save for some furry skins and covered in animal blood?  No, I’m sure you’ll see that again if you hang around the island long enough,” Aranea said with a smirk on her face.    
  
    Rufioh rolled his eyes.  “You know what I mean.”  
  
    “Hey, nothing wrong with a little levity now and then, hmmmmmmmm?   Listen, love,” she said, tracing lazy circles on his chest with her finger, “the whole point of me sharing this with you is that I want you to know that you’re not the only one who has been through making some difficult choices.  I’m just glad that, with Meu’s help, I made the right one.  And honestly, you did the best you could with what information you were given.  You tried to protect others, and that’s the very definition of nobility. The difference between you and them is that you’ll kill others if you must and help them if you can; those highbloods who are noble only in title will help you if they must and kill you if they can.  You’re nothing like that, and it’s one of the reasons I love you like I do.  I’ve come to realize the value and rarity of selflessness in this world.  Took me far too many sweeps to do so, but better later than not at all, right?”  
  
    “Of course.”  Rufioh sat up; she rose with him and then put her arms around him and her lips on his.  He pulled back first and asked, “You really don’t think any less of me for the choice I made?”    
  
    “Not at all.  Your motivation was not a shellfish one.”   
  
    His lips curled into an odd smile.  “Shellfish?  When did you pick up a lisp, babe?”  
  
    Aranea’s cheeks flushed blue.  “Sorry.  Something silly I picked up from someone I knew a long time ago.  It slips out from time to time.”     
  
    Rufioh looked up to the rapidly brightening sky.  “Speaking of slipping out,  we better get back on board and head home or else we’ll end up a bit on the crispy side!”   He kissed her once more and then rolled to his knees and stood up.  He looked down at his legs to find them covered in sticky blue.  “Uhh... I don’t suppose you’ve got towels in that hovership?  I’m afraid of making a mess on the seats.”    
  
    She regarded his naked form and the decidedly blue and orange tinge to his lower body.  “And so you should be!  Yes, I have towels in the storage bins for this very reason.  I may have many talents, but upholstery cleaning is most assuredly not one of them.  Sadly, I can’t fall back on Meu for that one, either.  Although, come to think of it, if I pestered Horuss, he might be able to come up with a machine to do it.  Since it would probably also crave eating hay and whinnying, it’s just not worth it.  I’ll find us towels.”    
  
    As they walked back out of the grassy field, Rufioh enjoyed watching the curve of her hips and backside as she moved, but was reasonably certain that there was no way he’d be able to indulge in anything carnal for the rest of the night or the following day even if she demanded it of him.  A few minutes later, they were sitting on towel covered seats, clothes loaded in the cargo hold, and making for her hive as quickly as they could before sunup.    
  
      
  
  
    Rufioh looked over to Mindfang, who was sitting in the pilot’s seat for this leg of the trip and asked, “So, she who knows a thing or two about luck,  what do you think of our odds of actually getting the highbloods’ attention now that you know about our plans for the ‘retired’ lusii?”  
  
    “A hell of a lot better than they were before you told me, I know that much,” she replied.  “I’m still not entirely certain about the best way to employ them, but I’m sure we’ll come up with something.  Having Pyralspite’s firepower – no pun intended –  is very much of a game changer.”  She stopped for a moment and then looked over to her matesprit sitting beside her.  “And in case I didn’t thank you enough for having the courage to bring me there to face her and try and set things right, thank you.  It really was freeing in a way.”  
  
    “Glad to hear it,” Nitram said from the right seat.  “It was a pretty big gamble, no question, but I’m just thrilled that it worked out as well as I’d hoped.  See?  You’re not the only one who appreciates a risk or two!”  
  
    She chuckled.  “Nice to see I’ve rubbed off on you somewhat!”  
  
    “Somewhat?  Somewhat???”  He looked down at his legs and crotch.  “I’d call that just a little more than ‘somewhat’!”     
  
    “Relax, my love; it’s a good look for you.   I think you should wear it more oftennnnnnnn...”   
  
    Rufioh snorted.  “Normally I’d agree with you, but if we keep that up, I’m going to waste away!  I don’t suppose you have a snoutbeast sandwich on board this thing somewhere?”  
  
    “Sadly, no,” Aranea replied, “I had to take it out to make room for the towels.”  
  
    “Smartnook,” he grumbled, but with a smile on his face.    
  
    She reached over and put a hand on his blue-and-orange smeared thigh.  “Don’t worry, dear; I’m sure there are some leftovers in the thermal hull for us to snack on when we get back.”  
  
    He looked down at her hand, then back at their clothes sitting on one of the benches in the rear of the hovership.  “Uhh, speaking of probabilities, what do you think the odds are of us making our way from the landing pad to your hive without being seen?”   
  
    “Between Meulin’s keen senses and Horuss’s camera systems, I’m gonna say less than zero.  And since when did you care about being naked, anyway?  You seemed to have no problem sticking your bulge out of my front door not terribly long ago.”  
  
    Rufioh laughed at the memory.  “Good point.  Never mind.”  
  
    “Neverminding,” Mindfang said as she keyed in her identification codes to disarm the island’s defenses.  As the ship began to slow on its approach to the landing pad, she couldn’t help but wonder if her revelation had changed his view of her somewhat.  She knew she was honest to him that his choice in the most horrible of circumstances was not the wrong one for it was made as honourably as possible, but as she passively scanned his radiated emotions, Aranea couldn’t detect any signs of doubt or repressed thoughts  from him.   _He seems to be taking it rather well, she thought to herself.  At least he didn’t press me too hard on the “shellfish” slip there.  But even though we’re sharing our secrets, is this the right time to share that one?  I’m still not sure about that.  All will be revealed in time, I suppose._  She took manual control of the ship and deftly set it down on the pad just as the bright red lines of sunlight were peeking up over the horizon.  “Come on, cowboy; I think that shower is calling our names.”  
  
    “I don’t suppose we could make a stop in the kitchen first?”  
  
    “If you can find something in the hull that you can eat in the shower, be my guest,” she offered.    
  
    “Now, see, if you didn’t just wear me out, I’d be saying you qualify as something to eat in the shower, but right now, a sandwich would do me just fine.”    
  
    She smiled and took him by the hand.  “Well, once we get some sustenance, how about you consider me your dessert.  Now, let’s go...”  They hopped out of the ship, grabbed their clothes and walked hand in hand up the path to her hive, hoping to enjoy a day inside with nothing but sandwiches, sex and maybe even some sleep.


	16. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 16 - intermissi0n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara returns to her "home" to find that Doc Scratch has something of interest to show her. That something shakes the very foundation of her most cherished relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, yes, but if you guys rattle my cage hard enough, I might post the next one, the first part of Act II, on Friday or so. Big things are coming, be assured ;this intermission sets the stage for major developments to come.
> 
> Only one song left in the Act I soundtrack: #38. Play it at the start; it's creepy but it suits the mood here, I think. Act II soundtrack goes up with the next chapter!
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT I): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys2s2bbdm6afn7l/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20I\).zip)

**16\. – intermissi0n**  
  
    “Back so soon?  My, you are getting better at your assigned tasks.”  
  
    “ <Why you still talk to me when you know I hate you so much?  Why you not crawl back to whatever pit you crawl out of and leave me alone?>”   
  
    “Because my life would be far less entertaining without you in it.  Aside from my primary purpose, which is to usher in my employer, and yours, might I add, my reason for being here is to ensure that you complete your lessons in a timely manner and follow through on your assignments as ordered.  In a way, Damara, you give me something to do.  And that something is to make sure you help usher in the apocalypse that is certain to follow.”  
  
    “<Hmm?  What?  You saying something?  I not listening.  Sick of you droning, blah blah blah, every time I here.  You say you no care about what I say?  I no care about what YOU say, bulgeless white orb-headed shitbag.  Maybe hole suddenly open in ship and suck you and all this green shit out.  Then I can not care about you in peace and quiet.>”   
  
    “Actually, I dare say you will care about what I have to say this time.”  
  
    “<Ooh!  We make wager on that?  I not know what you have to bet with other than maybe ‘shut up’ time.  If I suddenly give shit about what you say, you win.  If I keep not giving shit, then you shut fuck up for whole sweep.  How about that?>”  
  
    “I’m not a gambling man, Damara, but if I were, I would happily take that bet.  And I would win it.”  
  
    “<Oh, how convenient you not gambling man now.  You afraid you lose.  I no blame you; no way you could win.  No peace and quiet for me.  Just more white noise.>”  
  
    “No need to be so distraught.  I’m saving you from losing pride due to losing a bet.  Not that you should have any pride left by now.  If you ever did in the first place, that is.”  
  
    “<Fuck yourself with grubloaf grinder until you die as gooey paste!  If you had any pride you not keep maroonblood girl locked up in puke green spaceship  for thousands of sweep making her do terrible thing so timeline all screwed up and nasty!>”  
  
    “First of all, the ship, as you call it, is actually more of a station.  Secondly, pride has nothing whatsoever to do with my tasks.  Unlike you, I do what I am assigned to do without debate and most certainly without spouting gory or crude sexual euphemisms.”  
  
    “<Maybe you should try sometime.  Maybe it make you less a tightnook.  Your nook so tight you couldn’t shove caegar in sideways, never mind bulge...>”  
  
    “What makes you think I have a nook?  Have you ever seen me eat?  I have all the energy I require at my disposal.”  
  
    “<Oooo, pretty light show!  What, you think I suddenly grow wing and fly circles around your glowing head like fuzzy-feeler flutterby?  Dream on, creepy freak.>”  
  
    “Are you done berating me?”  
  
    “<Not by longshot, you foul green-wearing, endlessly jabbering, self-serving glob of hoofbeast ejaculate.  You desire further demonstration?>”   
  
    “That was not a question that required an answer.  Now, direct your attention to the screen.  Let us see just how ‘not interested’ you are about what you behold there.”  
  
    “<I not know what you think you show me that make me give shit about anything anymore.>”  
  
    “Then come and observe.”  
  
    “<Fine...>”  
  
    “Now, look closely.  I suspect you’ll recognize a couple of people.”  
  
    “<Her?  Ugh.  Why I want see her for?  If you have thinkpan, it not working right if you think I want...>”  
  
    “If you don’t cease your chatter, you’ll miss out on someone else.”  
  
    “<What the fuck you... oh...>”  
  
    “If there were a wager made, this is where I would have collected.”  
  
    “<This is future?>”  
  
    “From our current external chronological perspective, yes.”  
  
    “<Why is she... Hey, what she doing?>”  
  
    “Something that you can do nothing about, but it won’t stop you from trying.”  
  
    “<What was that button she pushed?>”  
  
    “I would say go ask her yourself, but what transpires here creates such a massive nexus, you won’t be able to penetrate it with your current skill set, as impressive as it has become.  Now, would you like to see what that button does?”  
  
    “<Not like I have a choice.>”  
  
    “Ah, but you do!  You can close your eyes.  However, your curiousity will get the better of you and you will watch.”  
  
    “<I hate when you right.>”  
  
    “You think you hate it now?  Just observe the aftermath.”  
  
    “<What is this?>”  
  
    “What?  You don’t recognize it?  I must honestly say I’m not entirely surprised.  Considering what has just transpired, it won’t look anything like it used to for a very long time.”  
  
    “<I...  I...>”  
  
    “Hm.  I can’t say I’ve seen you cry in nearly a thousand of your sweeps that we’ve spent together.  This must be terribly dreadful for you to have to witness.”  
  
    _“ <WHY?  WHY SHE DO THIS?>”_   
  
    “I would suggest you ask her yourself, but you won’t be able to right as it happens because you can’t penetrate that nexus.  I suspect that she may have had some... encouragement from the other woman you saw standing beside her.  Now, keep in mind that there’s nothing you can do about this...”  
  
    _“ <FUCK YOU!>”_  
  
    “...because of the significance of this event but even though I’ve told you this, you’ve... gone to try anyway, surprising precisely no one.  Some lessons, my dear, I’m afraid cannot be learned by being locked in a closet, but I suspect this one will hurt you more than any lesson I’ve ever inflicted upon you myself.”


	17. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight perigees after her matespritship ceremony, Aranea awakens to find she has a guest in her respiteblock... a very unhappy guest. As Mindfang helps Damara deal with her wounds, both physical and mental, she learns that her future is upon her doorstep. Aranea is rewarded for her kindness in the sweetest way by her friend-without-quadrant as they search for each others' upper limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of the second act of the story! This one deals with some of the questions raised by the intermissi0n but still leaves a lot for you to find out. While the main intent was to develop the relationship between them, the libido these two have almost demanded the last scene be written; hope you don't find it too jarring but instead a fitting...er... climax. ;)
> 
> The first release of the second half of the soundtrack! One song here: #39, "The Conversation" starts at the beginning.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**17.**  
  
    _“WAKE UP, ARANEA!”_   
  
    Aranea Serket was startled out of a deep sleep by the shout, which seemed to be coming from right in front of her face.  She sensed a pressure over her body, which told her that someone was sitting across her hips.  That voice was decidedly female, she thought, and only one woman could possibly get into my respiteblock without triggering my alarms.  “Hello, Damara!  Lovely to se...”   
  
    “Shut up!  No talking!”   
  
    Mindfang could feel a sharp point being pressed up against the bottom of her chin, which she took to be one of the Handmaid’s wands.  “Jegus, I said I was sorry for punching you.  That was perigees ago...  unless you’re in the mood to play at black tonight?”  
  
    “I said be quiet!” Megido hissed.  
  
    _She’s speaking in the Western dialect for some reason... I’m gathering she wants to make perfectly sure I understand what she’s saying, but why?_  “I will be silent if it’s part of your game this morning, but...”  
  
    “No!  It is not like that!  Not this day!”   
  
    The hitch in Damara’s voice indicated to Aranea that her visitor was crying.   _Now that’s something I’ve never seen her do.  Something is seriously wrong here._  “Computer, lights to thirty percent,” she muttered and the blue room illuminated.    
  
    Megido put her arms up to shield her eyes.  Mindfang quickly sat up and embraced her friend around the back.  “What’s going on, Damara?  I’ve never seen you like this!”  
  
    “You tell me!  You are the one who did it... or does it, I guess.  I do not know anymore.  All I know is that I have never wanted to kill you more than I did right then.”   
  
    Aranea was taken aback but maintained her hold.  “Can you tell me why?”  
  
    Damara dropped her arms in resignation; Aranea could see the deep red tracks her tears made down her face.  “ <You know the burden of foreknowledge.  You know better than anyone else but me,>” she said, slipping back into her mother tongue.  “<If I truly hate you, then I tell you, but I not hate you.  I just... not know where to start!>”   She let her head slump forward and began sobbing into Aranea’s shoulder.    
  
    Mindfang moved her head to the side to try and accommodate Megido’s rather large spiral horns.  She let Damara weep for as long as she needed  to, and it was a rather lengthy amount of time, but Aranea did her best to comfort her and let the maroonblood cry out whatever was burdening her.  Aranea noticed that the Handmaid’s beautiful green dress was torn in many places and some of the cuts under those tears were wet with blood.   What she found most startling, though, was how cold her friend was; _She’s usually so warm to the touch... Where has she been that would leave her this chilled?_  “It’s okay, my sweet... you’re safe here.”  
  
    Megido lifted her head and looked Aranea in the eyes.  “ <Am I?  Maybe here and now, but I can only imagine what you capable of when you with...>”  
  
    “Spit it out, woman!  At least give me something so that I know what it is that’s troubling my friend so.”  
  
    “<A woman.  Another woman.  One I thought you said you were over and done with long time ago.>”  
  
    _She means Meenah.  There’s no question about that._  Mindfang tried to process the gravity of this.   _She also means I’m going to see Meenah again.  What kind of crazy events are going to have to occur for that to happen?_   “I know who you’re referring to.  I have no idea how or why I would possibly end up anywhere near her again, save for an attempt to put an end to her rule.”  
  
    “ <It not matter why!  All that matter is that... that you do something very bad.  I talking about horror on highest scale.  Thing is, though, I don’t think you in control of you when you do it.>”   Damara sniffed and gave Mindfang a scathing look through narrowed eyes.  “<If I not think that were case, even though I know your destiny to die at matesprit’s hand, I would have tried to scatter atoms of your head through history with wand.>”  
  
    “That,” remarked Aranea, “sounds like a truly awful way to die, and I’m pleased you chose not to try.  Can you tell me what it is that I’m involved in, at least?”    
  
    “NO!” Megido shouted, louder than she meant to.  “<I sorry, not mean to be so loud, but to tell you about what happen would be curse worse than one you already carry.>”  
  
    _My gods... What could it be?_  “Don’t worry about the noise; Rufioh is out on a physical training exercise this week and I have the hive to myself.  I... don’t know what else I can ask you?  Other than to maybe climb off my thighs for a bit because they’re getting a bit numb?”  
  
    “ <Oh!  So sorry...>”  Damara slid off to the side and crashed down onto the bed beside Aranea, where she stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to decide what she could share with the blueblood while attempting to process her own feelings at the same time.  “<You see all these marks and cuts?  Most come from Condesce but there a few, here and here...>”  She pointed to a couple of gashes on her arm before continuing, “<Those made by your blue sword.  And you not playing around.  I not expecting you to attack me.  Not like that.  It like you not even recognize me.  That what tell me you not yourself when this all going down.>”   
  
    Mindfang considered this.   _What abilities has Meenah developed since I saw her last?  Possession like that is my department... but what is this horrible thing she’s talking about?  Is there any hope of changing it?  If I end up seeing her again, how does Rufioh fit into all of this?  Is that why he kills me?  Does he think I’m twisted and evil like she’s become?_  “You know I would never attack you, Damara.  Not knowingly or willingly.  The odds are good that your assessment of the reason behind it is correct.”   
  
    Megido sighed.  “ <It likely.  Still doesn’t change bad thing that happens.  And I know that it must happen.  It nexus.  White Devil tell me so.  Sadly, he right.  No way I could intervene in actual event; only after it happen could I get through.  I try and try and try, but it no good.  What good time powers if you can’t effect major change?>”   
  
    “And how often have I lamented that my abilities are useless if I can’t use them on those who rule us like this?  You’ve said on more than one occasion that I should be happy to have these powers, regardless of who they will work on.  You’re right about that.  Believe me, over the last little while, I’ve found so many situations where being able to give a lowblood a nudge now and then has proven beneficial for both myself and the lowblood in question.  The Cavalreapers are learning very quickly and the time to call them to action is drawing nearer by the night.  Sometimes, in order to help them reach their full potential, they need assistance and I’m glad that I’m able to provide it.  You tell me not to lament the limits of my powers; I would tell you the same right now.  You’ve accomplished so much because of what you can do; please don’t be blinded by dwelling on what you can’t.”   
  
    “<You right, of course.  Thing is, all I get use my powers for is messing up all these other lives so that bad things come to pass.  Sometimes I wish I able to use these abilities for doing better things, but wish in one hand, shit in other and throw it at Bulgeless Wonder.  See how many sweep in closet you get for your trouble.>”  
  
    Aranea couldn’t help but laugh at Damara’s euphemism.  “Something tells me you’ve tried just that, haven’t you.”   
  
    Megido nodded.  “<Smelly hand equals not as much touchee.  I learn my lesson quick on that one.>”  
  
    There was a few moments of silence and Mindfang tried to determine if this was a comfortable silence or not.  They’d known each other for fifty sweeps, but Aranea was worried that the events which prompted Damara to suddenly appear in her respiteblock with barely restrained murderous intent may have jeopardized their peculiar relationship.  At least she’s laughing again; that’s a good sign.  She reached out and gently pushed the Handmaid’s braids back from her face; her hand lingered and then Aranea reached in to kiss her.    
  
    The gesture was gently rebuffed as Damara closed her eyes and shook her head.  “<Not right now.  I never thought I say this but I not in the mood.   Would you let me use your recupracoon today?  Maybe some time in sopor slime help me deal with what my eyes saw.>”  
  
    “Hey, I totally understand, dear.  My ‘coon is your ‘coon.  I... I don’t know what I did but please believe me that I would never want any harm to come to you.”  
  
    Damara began carefully removing the torn garment from her body, taking extra care to gently pull the bloodstained fabric from her wounds as gingerly as possible.  “<It not the harm to me that bothering me.  I not tell you any more than that.  I just hope that when this come to pass, and it will, that when you finally come to senses, you punch that fishy bitch right in her fishy face for me.>”  
  
    “I shall do everything I can to make that happen for you.  It’s the least I can do.”  Aranea took the battered green dress from Damara once she had removed it, and her eye took in the cuts, scrapes and, most prominently, bruises that covered the maroonblood’s body.   _She looks like someone took a round out of her with a blunt weapon; I’d be surprised if nothing’s broken, but she’s carrying on like nothing major is wrong.  I fear her worst injuries are the ones I can’t see...  I can feel them, but I won’t dare probe any further._   Despite being covered in bloody injuries, Aranea couldn’t help but enjoy the curvature of Megido’s breasts, hips and thighs as she stepped into the recupracoon and she wished this visit had begun under more pleasant circumstances.    
  
    “ <I know this not what you expect when I visit, and I sorry,>” Damara said as she slipped neck-deep into the warm green fluid.  “<Maybe when I wake I might be more in mood.  But right now, I need quiet slumber to heal my insides.  Please understand.>”  
  
    “No explanations required, dear.  I will let you rest as long as you need to.  Let this be a refuge for you from the horrors that your life inflicts on you just as much as this place is a refuge for me.”  
  
    “<Now try to understand... why after I see this side of you... that I can’t reconcile... what happened there... with woman you really are...>”  The physical and emotional fatigue finally overwhelmed Damara and she closed her eyes.    
  
    Aranea stood beside her for a few minutes, just watching Damara breathe.  For a moment, she considered scanning Megido’s subconscious for any idea of what it was that took place in the future... and then decided that Damara was right and to do so would be no better than asking that damnable sphere more questions.   _Still doesn’t make it any easier to deal with knowing that I’m going to be involved in something terrible.  And, more bizarrely, that I’ll be with Meenah again.  Might explain the dreams I’ve had of her on and off for the past sweep, though.  Maybe my dreams today will help me explain some of this..._   She took one more glimpse at the resting Handmaid and then climbed back in under her blue sheets in search of her own rest and recovery.    
  
  
  
  
    When Mindfang awoke that evening, Megido was still fast asleep in the ‘coon.   _No sense disturbing her; I have a feeling she’s going to be there for some time yet._    
Once she’d had a shower and fixed herself a meal, Aranea thought about trying to contact Rufioh, but remembered that the entire Cavalreaper squadron was out on this training session, and it would take them who knows where.   _Best to leave him alone,_ she thought, _I’m sure he’ll be fine.  As for my guest, though..._  
  
    Aranea placed her plate on the counter for the housekeeping droids to attend to, but pulled another clean one from the cupboard.  She opened the thermal hull and extracted a log of grubloaf that she’d been feeding herself from when Meulin hadn’t been bringing her meals.  A few quick cuts with a large knife later, the plate was decorated with eight slices of loaf and a small puddle of tuber paste filled the space between them.  She also poured a glass of fruit juice made from some of the local flora, took both into her respiteblock and set them down beside the recupracoon where Damara rested.  Mindfang stepped back and regarded her sleeping friend; as she did, she felt a twinge of emotion associated with a memory.   _I haven’t done something like this for anyone in a long time, have I, dear heart?_  She reached up, touched the smooth jade ring and smiled.  I do hope she enjoys it; _this may not be high end cuisine, but it’s got to be a sight better than what Doc provides for her._     
  
    An idea suddenly popped into her pan.   _Speaking of memories..._ A few minutes later, Aranea added a snoutbeast sandwich to the plate.   _Somehow, I’m sure she’ll appreciate this.  I have a feeling that girl has a loooooooong memory.  I best get going..._  She closed the respiteblock door behind her and set off to Horuss’s tower to discuss their latest plans.    
  
  
  
  
    When she returned that morning, Mindfang found Damara was still in the recupracoon, the food untouched.  A brief moment of panic ran through her that perhaps the injuries the Handmaid sustained were far more extensive than her skin was showing, but once Aranea put her fingers under Megido’s nose and felt her warm exhalations, she relaxed.   _Still breathing, eh?  Not surprised; it’ll take a lot more than what most have at their disposal to take you out, I suspect.  I guess that includes me, as well,_ she thought, remembering how Damara explained who delivered the two deep gashes to her arm.     
  
    _At least there will be no sign of the damage on your outfit anymore._  Mindfang placed the freshly repaired green dress beside the food and juice.   _Meulin is most handy with a sewing needle, but then, she had a hell of a teacher.  Sometimes I wish Porrim had taught me how to do that,_ she lamented.   _I can sew a button or fix a basic tear, but she had such gifted hands._  As she disrobed for bed, Aranea’s thoughts turned to Porrim’s other talents.   _Despite being so new to it, her tongue was rather gifted as well..._  
  
  
   
  
    Aranea experienced a dream of Porrim’s tongue that felt so real, she could hardly stand it.  At one point she reached down to stroke her former matesprit’s hair but was startled into wakefulness by a complaint:  “ <Hey!  If you want me keep licking, I appreciate not being poked in eye!>”   
  
    The words _I didn’t know you spoke in that dialect,_ Porrim were on her lips but retracted when she realized that the sensations of having her seedflap orally pleasured were actually happening outside of her dream and by one Damara Megido.  “Mmmmmmmm... yes, I can appreciate that, believe me.  Glad to see you’re feeling better, dear.”  
  
    “ <Thanks to you.  Now I return favour tongueways...>”    
  
    “Payback wasn’t necessary but I’m certainly not going to stop youuuuuuuu,” Aranea encouraged.  As Damara continued her ministrations, she closed her eyes and thought _As well as Porrim did for being new to it, there’s something to be said for experience._  She could feel every sweep and swirl of Megido’s red tongue licking the inside of her full blue lips, teasing her nub by moving so slowly alongside of it before darting away; the pressure and grip of her hands on her backside, pulling her ever so gently open which permitted fingers to slip in and out of her.  Aranea clutched at the sheets as the pleasure built to a plateau, and then another, higher and higher, as Damara would bring her along to a point where she thought her climax was imminent and then move elsewhere.   This carried on for as long as Aranea could bear it, until she finally put her hands in Megido’s hair and begged to be taken over the edge.  Then, there were fingers in her and that tongue felt like it was everywhere at once and all of the places that were teased and touched and stimulated beyond all reasonable amounts began to sing as one and Mindfang exploded in burst of pleasure and a flood of blue, one so intense she wasn’t able to move or speak for minutes, for the stars on the inside of her eyes were so intense, she wanted to enjoy them for as long as she possibly could.  
  
      
  
  
    It was the caress of a hand on her face that brought Aranea back to consciousness.  “ <My turn to worry whether or not you alive.  You okay?  I not break your pan this time?>”   
  
    Mindfang breathed in and her eyes fluttered open.  “Nope, not broken.  Just very, very happy right now.”    
  
    Damara sat beside her on the bed, running her fingers through Aranea’s long hair and letting it fall like water through her fingers back to the bed.  “<So glad to hear it.  You really are good friend.  I sure what happened was not your doing now.  However, it change nothing; it will still come to pass.  It already has for me but my life no longer linear.  The question is what comes after?  I can’t seem to get past that point in time due to size of nexus; I gather all participants must move through it themselves before I can move past it, or my power not strong enough to push past it yet.  The question that remain is what will you do afterward?>”  
  
    “Since I don’t know what it is that’s going to happen, I can’t say.”  
  
    “<I understand that.  It just question.  One that can’t be answered until later.>”   
  
    Mindfang sighed.  “Seems to me all roads lead to the Condesce now.   Can you tell me how far in the future this takes place?”  
  
    Damara shook her head.  “I have a rough idea, but I can tell you it not long now.  Certainly less than a sweep.  Whatever plans you have for your matesprit and your rebellion, you better get moving.  Whatever it is you do, it going to get her attention, so it going to be big.>”  
  
    “Good thing I can’t stop thinking big, then!”  Aranea slowly sat up and slipped a hand behind Damara’s head to pull her in.  She kissed her friend long and deeply before pulling away to ask a question that had been bothering her.  “What does this mean for us, though?  Am I going to see you again?  Like this?  Or any other way?”  
  
    “<Obviously you see me again, but next time it definitely not like this!>”  She looked over to the cuts on her arm, which were starting to heal up.  “<As for after that, you know as much as I know.  It would make me sad to think that we might not.>”   
  
    Aranea felt a lump in her throat as the idea of that sank in.  “You and me both.”  She closed her eyes and rested her head on Megido’s shoulder for a while.  She found it peculiar that Damara had very little scent, save for that of clean skin as she’d either had a shower or a soak in the trap prior to wash the sopor slime off before coming to bed.  “Then how about we make this time count?”  
  
    “<That what I was feeling... or what you were feeling a few minute ago, no?>”  Damara went to laugh at her own joke but was suddenly pushed backwards onto the bed as an eager Mindfang was suddenly on top of her, returning the favours given shortly before.       
  
  
  
  
    Two days and nights passed.  As Aranea climaxed again for what could have been the hundredth time as far as she knew, there were no words left, no fluid left, nothing left to give.  She was drinking the water from the shower as it poured down on her in a desperate attempt to keep herself in any shape to continue but she felt she might have finally found her upper limit.  The water in the shower had run completely cold but she gulped it thirstily anyway.  From her position on the shower floor, she slid the door open and slowly dragged herself into the gaperroom with her arms.    
  
    Damara hauled herself up onto one of the seats in the shower and, with great effort, turned the water off.  “<So...>” she panted.  “<You yield?>”   
  
    Aranea could only shiver on the cool padded floor.  Every time she tried to speak, the words faltered in her mouth, so she beckoned Megido over by curling her finger.    
  
    “<You unfucking real.  You know that?>”  
  
    Mindfang shook her head and as soon as Damara crawled within range of her, she knocked one of the Handmaid’s arms aside and shoved her over onto her back.  There was little resistance from Damara at this point; she was just as drained as Aranea but continued to give what she could.  Moments later, there was a large shampoo bottle in her sore but accepting seedflap, two fingers in her nook and a blue tongue embracing her engorged nub yet again.  She closed her eyes and let the fullness soothe her while the lapping and vibrations on her reddest parts, places she thought would have been utterly desensitized by now, stirred and begged for one more release.  She was thankful for the water on the outside of the bottle as she barely produced any more wetness herself at this point.  They would collapse in whatever room their adventures took them to, fuck each other senseless with whatever was at hand, sleep for a few moments or maybe eat quickly or take a pull from a bottle of rum before knocking each other to the floor and starting it all over again in this wonderful but tiring competition to see who could outlast the other, if it was even possible.  All Damara could do was throw her arms back over her head and enjoy what was being done once again.  
  
    It took almost fifteen minutes, but Aranea’s expert lips and fingers brought her to the pinnacle of sensation once more and she cried out as she expelled the bottle and the fingers as her orgasms shook them free.  Once the shock waves began to subside, Damara’s legs fell open to the floor beside Aranea’s head and she wearily raised one finger.  “<I give.  A winner is you,>” she panted.    
  
    Aranea slowly lifted her arm and made a fist as a victory gesture before letting it fall back to the wet floor.  Once she found the strength, she got to her knees, tapped Damara on the leg to get her attention, and then with a supreme effort, hauled the Handmaid to her knees as well.  Together, they crawled slowly along the floor past the kitchen with its food containers scattered everywhere, past the livingblock with the cushions strewn everywhere and empty rum bottles dripping their dregs onto the floor, and into the respiteblock with the ablution trap still full but with water now long cold and sex toys of various shapes and purposes scattered about, still showing their blue and crimson shades indicating who used them last.  They both climbed up onto the bed and ended up embracing each other, shivering until Aranea pulled a sheet over them.  It was like this that they fell asleep without speaking another word, save that of a single sweet kiss.


	18. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh returns to the hive he now shares with Aranea to find both it and her in disarray. Once conscious, he shares the contents of a letter left behind by Damara with her, which contains not only exultations from Aranea's recent guest, but also the strong suggestion that it's time Mindfang be upfront with her matesprit about her past. Aranea finally comes to the conclusion that if their plan is going to work, it's time to finally lay her cards on the table for her partner to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very revealing chapter, at least emotionally so for a change. I originally didn't plan for Aranea to tell her tale in this one, but Damara forced my hand, as funny as that sounds. You'll also notice a cameo in flashback by a couple of familiar names if you've been reading the "Lives Under the Pink Moon" series by my "editori-rail" [/Mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale) (if you haven't, you need to remedy this). She and I seem to find places for each other's creations here and there and these two were perfect additions for where they needed to be. 
> 
> Sountrack songs: Start #40 at the start and 41 at "When Summoner..." after the paragraph break.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**18.**  
  
    “Holy hoofbeast shit, what happened in here?  Aranea?  Are you okay?”  
  
    “wha... who... mmmb.”  
  
    Rufioh was standing over her, but the panic ebbed from him once he noticed the toys all over the floor of the respiteblock and the shades they displayed in the dim light.  “I see you had something to do while I was away... or should I say someone?”  
  
    “...cump.”  
  
    “Right.  Is Damara still here?”  
  
    “...mean she’s not here in bed?” Mindfang moaned as she felt around blindly, but was unable to locate the woman she fell asleep holding.    
  
    “Nope.  Just you and a complete and total mess in this respiteblock!”  
  
    “Fire the fucking droids...”  
  
    He laughed kindly.  “They’re busy cleaning up the mess in the other rooms.  I think they’re just a bit overworked... Kinda like you, I’d suspect!”  
  
    “Bluh.”  
  
    “Are you still drunk?” he asked.  “That wouldn’t be out of question considering how many empty bottles I saw stacked up in the kitchen.”  
  
    “I say again... Bluh.”  
  
    Nitram shook his head.  “Well, at least you two had a good time, right?”  
  
    Aranea sighed loudly.  “Not quite the way you think.  It’s a long story but one I swear I’ll tell you later.  Can you help me over to the ‘coon?”  
  
    “Sure, doll.  Might even climb in there with you.  Been a rough week, let me tell you!  All this classwork and studying can take the edge off the combat training a bit.”  He put an arm underneath Mindfang’s bottom and lifted her slim nude form up to carry her.  Once he finished dodging the various objects strewn across his path, he carefully set her inside the green slime and started removing his vest.  They had installed a dual recupracoon shortly after their matespritship ceremony and it allowed them to recover together after whatever adventures had taken place.   _She must really be wiped,_ he thought as he tossed his pants onto the bed.   _She’s usually so talkative..._ “I haven’t seen this place look like this since about, what, almost a sweep ago?”  
  
    She nodded but her eyes were closed.    
  
    Rufioh planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.  Moments later, he could tell she was lost in the sopor slime’s song, but just before he was about to climb into the second opening of the ‘coon, he noticed a piece of paper on the bed.  He made his way over to it and picked it up to read.  Much to his surprise, it was covered in a series of symbols that he was able to make sense of but gathered that the intended recipient wouldn’t.   _Then again, she must have known that I would be able to read it to her, even though the symbols she’s using look positively ancient!  Her painting is gorgeous, but what did she use for paint?  Or do I really want to know..._ A quick glance over to the nearest toy confirmed his suspicions.   _Dang!  Well, she’s certainly resourceful if nothing else!_    
  
    He read the contents of the note and gathered that Aranea was, in fact, correct in that there was a lot that required explanation come evening.  As Rufioh placed the note back down where he found it, he joined his matesprit in the ‘coon and thought _I wonder if she knows how highly Damara thinks of her.  Even after she finds out what that note has to say, I wonder if she will truly appreciate the levels of love and respect that woman has for her.  As much as she likes to privately beat herself up about all the things she’s done over the sweeps, she’s certainly made a dedicated friend or two..._  
  
  
  
  
    Aranea sipped at her Greyleaf tea at the kitchen table and stared at the paper, hoping in vain that the symbols inscribed on it would suddenly make sense to her.  “You can read this, right?”  
  
    “Yep,” Rufioh answered.  “Already did, in fact.”  
  
    “When?”  
  
    “Right after I put you into the ‘coon.  I would have asked you about it before you knocked off, doll, but you were already in dreamland before I even had a chance.”

  
      She stared at the crimson letters, which continued to mock her with their obfuscation.  Aranea knew full well what Damara used to write them with; if there was any scent she could associate with her time-travelling friend, it was that of her pheromones.  Her choice in ink was quite intentional, I’m certain, she thought with a hint of a smile on her face as she handed the letter over to Nitram and awaited his translation.  “I’m both excited and terrified to hear this.”  
  
    Rufioh raised an eyebrow.  “Terrified?  Do you want to tell me about what happened between you two before I read this to you or after?”  
  
    “Well, since you’ve already read the note, allow me to put it in context for you.”  Aranea explained to him about how she awoke in the middle of the morning the night after he left with a ferociously angry Damara astride her and a temporal wand pressed under her chin.  From there, she exposited on the frightening information the Handmaid shared with her about the two of them ending up in some kind of conflict, but made a point of not elaborating on the third party involved.   _That’s a story for another night,_ she thought, _but how many nights do we have left together?  I have to tell him... but just not now!_  She filled him in on how she awoke to a healed and grateful Damara between her thighs and that she wanted to enjoy her friend as much as she could for Megido feared it could be the last time they would be together that way.  
  
    Nitram nodded and thought of it as a ‘moirails with benefits’ thing like Mindfang used to have with her First Mate.  “It is what it is, babe.  We have a bucket safe and sound in your closet, so I’m not worried at all.  But you two must have really gotten it on; there wasn’t a room that didn’t have a droid scrubbing it down save for the respiteblock and likely only because you didn’t let them in!  They’re working on it now, by the way.”  
  
    “Remind me to give them a raise,” she quipped. “Now, are you going to read that letter or what?”  
  
    “All right, all right.  Okay, here goes:   <Dearest Aranea...Never let it be said that...>”  
  
    “Ha ha.  Look, I can understand what you’re saying, but your accent is really different than hers!”  
  
    He smiled.  “I told you I was from a different part of the Eastern Prefectures!  Fine, I’ll translate it fully.  There might just be a word or two that doesn’t quite jibe, okay?”  
  
    “I’m sure between you and I we can figure it out without too much difficulty.  Now, let’s try that again, shall we?”  
  
    “Sure.  ‘Dearest Aranea,’” he began, “‘Never let it be said that you are not as great a lover as you think you are.  You were the first to ever find the point where I could say I was truly satisfied.’  Wow, hon, sounds like you rocked her world!”  
  
    “And she, mine,” Mindfang replied.  “I probably won’t be walking straight for a week.”  
  
    “That’s a shame... I have a week off now, you know,” Nitram said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
    She sighed.  “Yes, I know, and so do I.  Be assured after a day in the ‘coon like we just had, I’m betting I can more than muster up something for my loving matesprit.  But not until you finish reading this note, just so you know.”  
  
    Rufioh chuckled.  “Jegus, lady, you drive a hard bargain.  Fine then. ‘While it pains me to leave you like this, just know that even though a dark time lies ahead for us both, we do not know yet what the time after that will bring.  May you and I find a place and a time beyond that to spend together.  However, we both know there is a real possibility that it may not happen and that we may never speak to one another or share a bed together again.  If that is so, then know that I am happy for these nights and days we spent together.  They were unlike any I have ever known in the time of...’ er... ‘Filthy White... Globeless Monster Demon... That Must Die On Fire?’  Either her painting got a bit smeary here or maybe I’m not reading it right?”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s gotta be close.  Don’t worry about it; I know what she’s getting at there. Continue.”  
  
    “’Uhh, okay...”  Nitram squinted at the glyphs and carried on.  “She says, ‘Make sure you deliver that which I asked to person I asked you to.  Fuck her.  And not in good way.’   Who’s she talking about?”    
  
    Aranea did her best to prevent any emotion from crossing her features but Rufioh could tell she was uncomfortable.  “This has to do with your first matesprit, doesn’t it?”  He received a terse nod in reply.  “You really don’t want to talk about this, do you?”  
   
    Mindfang scowled and shook her head.  “Not yet.  Please.  Is that all the note has to say?”  
  
    “No, there’s a bit more.  ‘In case I do not get to tell you, you have been the best friend I have ever known through the sweeps and I will forever remember your kindness when all around me was ether green or dark.’  That’s kinda weird...”  
  
    “It makes sense to me.  Go ahead.”  
  
    “’If you and I should not happen to cross paths again, I will do my very best to look after those who mean the most to you.  It is my gift to you in return for all you have done for me.  No matter what has happened, I know you to be a true friend and I thank you for that.  Damara Megido.’”  He tried to make out the words squished into the bottom of the page as best he could.  “’Dear Cowboy...’  Oh!  She must mean me!  ‘Thank you for reading this to her.  A shame I did not get to enjoy you both at same time...’”    
  
    For the first time that she could recall seeing it, Rufioh was blushing.  “So sorry, cowboy,” she said with a wink, “if I had’ve known she was planning on stopping by, I would have suggested she come later in the week!”  
  
    Rufioh chuckled.  “Don’t worry about it.  Besides, don’t you hear what she’s saying?  Damara thinks the world of you.  No matter what happens in the future, she’s obviously been through it and still considers you a dear friend.  Doesn’t that make you understand how wonderful a person you are?  And not just to me!  That Damara is really something herself, and I think you’d have to be pretty damn cool to impress her.”  
  
    Mindfang buried her face in her hands and let her breath escape through pursed lips.  “Maybe you’re both easily impressed.”  
  
    He sat in the chair beside her and pulled himself closer to her.  “Not a chance.  I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to believe that someone might actually like you, never mind love you... oh wait, there’s more written on the back of the page!”  
  
    “Great.”  Aranea steeled herself in case the message was too revealing of her past for her tastes or too emotionally charged.  
  
    “It says, ‘I am sorry that I leave you like this without waking you up.  Just in case things do not go well for you or me after the...’ collective point?”  
  
    “Nexus,” she muttered.  
  
    “Okay, ‘...nexus, I wanted to remember you like this: beautiful, contented and at rest.  You have had too few moments like this in your life and you deserve this one.'”  
  
    Aranea couldn’t speak.  Rufioh sat beside her, put his arm around her shoulders and watched the blue tears trickle between her fingers and down her arms to the table.    
  
  
  
  
    After a few minutes passed, Rufioh finally spoke again.  “There’s one more sentence.”  
  
    “Oh, good,” she sniffed.  “Like I’m not a fucking wreck already.”  
  
    “Are you ready?”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.    
  
    He cleared his throat.  “It says: ‘By the way, Aranea, FUCKING TELL HIM ALREADY!!!!!!!!’”  
  
    She lifted her head and gave him a sour look.  “It does not say that.”  
  
    “Does so.”  Nitram passed her the paper and pointed to the symbols.  “See?  There are even eight shoutpoles at the end of it.  She really means this, apparently!”  
  
    Aranea grabbed it and stared at the peculiar symbols.  Sure enough, the last sentence written on the page was done so hurriedly and with eight symbols of exclamation at the end.  “Guess I have to take your word for it, don’t I?”  
  
    An uncomfortable silence developed.  Rufioh quietly fidgeted in his chair while Mindfang stared at the wall.  Finally, he gathered up the courage to speak.  “So, are you ready to fucking tell me already?”  
  
    “No, not really.”  
  
    “Come on, doll,” he chided, “this is like a rotten fang that needs to be pulled.  It’s killing you inside and maybe I can help you deal with it somehow.  What are you worried about, anyway?  I’m your matesprit now!”  
  
    “But will you be after I tell you?  Are you going to want anything to do with me when you find out?  That’s what I’m worried about, Rufioh!” she shouted.  “That’s why I don’t want to tell you, okay?”  
  
    “Listen, babe, there is no way I would leave you, no matter who it was, even if it was the Condesce herself.”  
  
    Mindfang snorted.  
  
    “No, seriously, I mean it!  You can tell me anything, Aranea.  Anything.”  
  
    “Cod dammit, Rufioh, I’m just trying to think about how to do this, okay?”  
  
    He raised an eyebrow.  “‘Cod dammit’, eh?  Something tells me she was a seadweller... Am I right?”  
  
    Aranea shook her head.  “Yes.  There.  Are you happy now?”  She crossed her arms on the table and put her head down on them.  “I’m gonna need some rum for this.”  
  
    Rufioh looked behind him to the counter which had more empty rum bottles than he’d ever seen in one place before.  “Do you even have any left?”  
  
    “Hoards.  Literally.  Go downstairs, head for the pantry and grab anything from the top shelf of the leftmost rack.  Shit, bring three.  This is going to be a loooooooong day.”  
  
  
  
  
    When Summoner returned from the basement holding three bottles of her best, he headed back into the kitchen to find her naked from the waist up.  “Well, this is a bit of a surprise, doll!  Should I take my vest off, too?  Even the playing field a bit?  Feel like I should have a deck of cards out or something.”  
  
    Aranea raised a hand to cut him off.  “I appreciate that you’re trying to put some levity into the mood, my sweet, but there’s a reason for this.  And don’t bother with a glass for me; just set the bottles on the table and we’ll get started.”    
  
    Rufioh did what she suggested and took a seat across from her.  “Uhh, what if I wanted some?”  
  
    “What, you’ve finally developed a taste for rum, have you?  Feel free to get your own.  I’ve got plenty, in case you didn’t notice.”  
  
    He considered the nature of what they were about to discuss and took her up on that offer.  When he came back, he grabbed a glass, a pitcher of water to mix it with, and then returned to his seat.  She had already opened the first of her three and had guzzled about half of it in his short absence.  “Whoa, babe, slow down!  I don’t want you passing out on me halfway through!”  
  
    She shook her head.  “Please.  This is my drink of choice; it’ll take a lot more than what’s on the table right now for that to happen.  Sadly, it’s also my tonic when I need one, apparently.”  Aranea absently flicked Porrim’s ring and thought about where to start.  “Does the name Meenah Peixes mean anything to you?”  
  
    Rufioh poured a bit of water into his rum and swished it around with his finger before taking a sip; he was able to swallow it without wincing so he figured that would suffice.  “Doesn’t seem to, offhand.  Should it?”  
  
    “That name isn’t spoken terribly frequently these days.  The other ones who carried that surname weren’t all trying to keep it secret; some even wanted the world to know it.  Ever study history in your eduhive nights?”  
  
    He looked up at the ceiling while he tried to correlate the name to something he might have heard before.  “What part in particular?  Most of what we took was kind of practical and I didn’t pay much attention through history because we all knew it was whatever the Condesce wanted us to know.”  
  
    “Fancy that,” she said, feigning surprise.  “Did the instructor ever talk about the previous royalty?  We only seem to get one every twenty thousand sweeps or so.  Amanta, Hunter of the Deep?  Aguleb the Capsizer?  Gyliea the Just?”  
  
    “I remember reading about Gyliea.  She didn’t last long, did she?”  
  
    Mindfang shook her head.  “Nope.  She sure didn’t.  Her Empress-In-Waiting, Veruna the Usurper, made short work of her and took the throne in a spectacular show of violence that made the seas run fuchsia for days.  Or so I read, anyway.”  
  
    Rufioh cringed and took a drink.  “Yikes.  The funny thing is, though, I couldn’t tell you the name of the Condesce...”  
  
    “That’s the way she likes it.  She’s content to be known simply by that eight letter handle, as is the fashion these days, it seems.  In fact, I would go as far as to say that’s WHY they’re in fashion.  Kind of a trendsetter, that one.”  Aranea shrugged and picked up her bottle.  
  
    “Okay, this is interesting and all, but what does this have to do with your ex-matesprit?”  
  
    She regarded him carefully with her one good eye.  “What was the last name of all of those Empresses?”  
  
    Nitram thought for a moment.  “Jegus, doll, it’s been a long time since I was in that class and we were mostly interested in the cool nicknames each one had, but it was the ‘Line of Pashus’ or something like that.”  
  
    Aranea almost snorted her rum through her nose; what did make it up there stung her and made her eyes water, but she did her best not to let it bother her.  “Sorry, love, I’ve just never heard it said like that!  PAY-shes, my dear.”  
  
    “Payshes, you say?  Okay, so what’s the big... deal...”  Rufioh gave Aranea a wary look.  “What was the name you asked me about again?”  
  
    “Meenah.  Meenah Peixes.”    
  
    “Right.  Meenah Peixes.”  He made certain to carefully pronounce the last name as he continued to watch Mindfang.  He could feel his pusher pick up speed and his chest tighten as he started to come to a possible conclusion.   _Couldn’t be... could it?_  “Are you trying to tell me...”  
  
    “The name of my former matesprit, yes.”  
  
    Nitram swallowed.  Finding the action dry and painful, Rufioh picked up his glass and took another sip of his drink in an attempt to ease his protein chute.  The rum went down just as hard.  For a moment, he was speechless; the question kept dying in his mouth like a newly kindled fire in a windstorm.  At last, the flame took to the grass:   “Are you trying to say that your first matesprit was...”  
  
    “Is.”  
  
    Not knowing what else to do, Rufioh drained his glass, filled it back up and took another swig without adding any water.  “Holy shit.  I was kidding earlier.”  
  
    “About what?” she asked.  “That it was the Condesce or about staying with me, no matter what?”  
  
    “The first part!  Honestly!  I’m still with you, babe, I’m just... wow... that’s... dang.”  
  
    Mindfang said nothing for a while.  She just watched him and the myriad of reactions that swept across his face while she took an occasional swig from her bottle of rum.    
  
    “Meenah?” he asked.  
  
    She nodded.  “She was going to be ‘Meenah the Condescending’.  She never gave her predecessor, Veruna, so much as a single lick of respect.  Meenah was the first heiress in ten thousand sweeps to even live long enough to challenge Veruna and when she did, she took her apart piece by piece in the central plaza of Capitol, claiming that the Empress hadn’t faced true combat in so long, she didn’t stand a chance.  Meenah, who had a gift for it and killed the drone sent to cull her as soon as she pupated and then spent the first thirty sweeps of her life at sea on a Gamblignant’s ship fighting daily for survival, was absolutely right.  She left Veruna’s shattered body outside where it lay with orders that no one touch it until the animals and lusii had devoured her remains.   Once her bones were picked clean, she used the bi-trident to smash them to powder and took that powder underwater to show her lusus, Gl’bgolyb, what would happen to any other Heiress that was to come after her.  There hasn’t been another Heiress even hatch in over two thousand sweeps.  At least, that’s what she told me.”    
  
    As Aranea trailed off, Rufioh could swear she almost sounded a touch wistful.    
  
    “That’s not a mild boast, either.  I mean, who would have the globes to be condescending towards a gods damned Horrorterror of a lusus?  That thing is bigger than this bloody island by a significant margin!  For the record, that’s what had Felida in its grasp when I had to... cut her free.”  As the memory of that dark night resurfaced, Mindfang made the rest of the contents of the first bottle disappear.    
  
    “Anywaaaaaaaay,” she continued, “Meenah wanted to break with tradition and not take a standard name for herself.  Thus, the title of Her Imperious Condescension was created, one that she’s more than pleased to use in lieu of her true name.  She’d be pleased if everyone forgot about her lineage and believed she’s been the only Empress anyone has ever known.  Funny thing is, this is almost the case.  Only a few violet- and purplebloods remain that knew Veruna.  Maybe even a couple of indigos...”  
  
    “Not you though?” he asked out of curiousity.  
  
    Mindfang chuckled.  “I’m afraid not.  Since tonight seems to be a night of revelations, I’m over eight hundred sweeps old, my love.  But that’s not anywhere close to how old I’d need to be to have lived under any ruler other than our current one.  I spent most of those sweeps at sea doing whatever I wanted, which is rare for a blueblood, and it’s her I have to thank for the opportunity, but it came with a verrrrrrrry high price.”  
  
    She rose and turned around.  Despite knowing that it wasn’t her curvaceous backside wrapped in black leggings that he was supposed to be looking at, his eyes stole down there while she pulled her long hair forward over her shoulders to provide him a better view of her scarred and tattooed back.  Rufioh knew every line of the spider’s web and every blue scratch underneath very well, but as he contemplated the origin of these markings, both superficial and deep but both equally permanent, he felt as though he were regarding them for the first time.  “How did you get these?” he asked.  “Will you tell me the truth now?”  
  
    Aranea looked back at him over her shoulder, angry at first but when she realized that she had been less than forthcoming with that information up until now, she relaxed and decided it was time to lay it all down.  “My love, when I get through with this tale, you might just understand why I held it back from you...”  
  
  
  
  
    For almost two hours, Rufioh watched and listened as Aranea exposited about the bizarre manner of how she met the Condesce, their time spent together, the passions, the pain, the scars and caresses, and finally the fading interest as the stars beckoned to Meenah so loudly that Aranea’s voice became too quiet to be heard anymore.  He spoke not a word, nor asked a single question while she told her tale; all he could do was sip at his drink and take it all in.  Rufioh could sense that she was rather pleased that he listened without judgment or derision; he’d been with her long enough that he knew she just appreciated a good listener sometimes.    
  
    “...so you can imagine my surprise when you told me that she was watching me in the courtblock the night Pyrope bought it now.”  There was a hint of a slur in Mindfang’s voice that she could detect, which means she suspected he could hear it, too.  Four empty rum bottles sat on the table in front of them, and Rufioh had drank maybe half of the one he fetched for himself before she polished it off.  She took a deep breath, grabbed his glass and poured herself some water.  Once she finished that, Aranea looked at him and asked, “Soooooooo... Now that you know the rest of the story, what do you think?”  
  
    Nitram didn’t answer right away; he half-smiled and looked at the table.  This is an awful lot to process, he thought.  When he finally spoke, he said, “I think... that rum needs to move over because this is a job for tequila.”  
  
    She couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt at lifting the mood after hearing such a harrowing tale.  “I may be able to help you: there’s some in the other room under the sing... the sink.  It’s an off-brand called ‘Gaper Scrubber’.  I’m not a fan but you might like it!”  
  
    “Ha ha, doll.  Nice to see I’m not the only one who got through that with their sense of humour intact.”  
  
    “My sweet, I lived it, remember?  That was more than just a campfire story.  Anyway, if there is any tequila in the hive, that will be leftovers from the party a few perigees ago.  I’m surprised you didn’t trip over it in the pantry.”    
  
    He shook his head; he briefly worried his wide horns would knock over the newly-empty bottles.  “Nah, it’s okay.  I’m actually going to need a clear pan to think about all of this.”  
  
    Aranea made a dismissive sound.  “Pssh.  Don’t bother.  Trust me, the only thing that helps it make sense at all is a thick curtain of booze.  You wanna know why I drink?  That’s why I drink: to forget all of those things that have happened to me at her hand.”  
  
    Rufioh turned his head away from her for a bit then looked her in the eye.  “I need to know one thing.”  
  
    _Oh shiiiiiiiit.  Here we go._  “What’s that, love?”  
  
    “If Meenah walked through that door right now and said, ‘Aranea, come back to me,’ would you?”  
  
    “Absolutely not,” she answered immediately.  “Why would you even ask that?”  
  
    “Because I could hear a bit of regret in your voice when you told that story.”  
  
    Her head lolled back a bit as she looked up at him.  “Can you blame me?  I loved her once upon a time with everything that I had.  She represented what I wanted most in life:  access to the sea and someone who could teach me how to love.  I just never thought it would get so... dark for a matespritship.  Actually, I don’t know what was worse: the pitch elements of her love, or the dismissive neglect at the end.  Both were pretty awful, and I seem to have carried elements of her darkness forward in my own loves and appetites, but willfully ignoring someone is a different kind of hurt; one without purpose or quadrant.  That stung me harder than any blow she landed.”  
  
    “The reason I ask,” he continued, “is that I think she’s not done with you, believe it or not.  Why else would she be keeping an eye on you like in that courtblock?”  
  
    Mindfang bit at her lip.  “I can’t rightly say, but I suppose there’s a chance of that.  A good chance considering what Damara said.”  
  
    Rufioh put a hand to his face and slowly drew it down as he tried to form the words he wanted and didn’t want to say.  “Yeah, that’s just it.  You end up back with her for some reason.  I’m just wondering if you go willingly or what happens.”  
  
    “Hey, now.”  Aranea stood up, tottered to the side a bit, grabbed the edge of the table for support and shuffle-stepped her way over to him to sit on his lap.  “You listen to me, Rufioh Nitram, and you listen good.  Better than you’ve ever listened to anything in your life.”  She pointed a metallic finger and poked him lightly in the chest as she spoke.  “I.  Am.  Your.  Matesprit.  See this, right here?”  She held up the teardrop shaped chunk of amber that she wore around her neck.   “I love you more than anything else in this gods-forsaken world.  I wouldn’t care if she dropped to her knees and begged me to come back to her, I would just walk away.  I belong with you, my love, for as long as I have left to live.”  
  
    “What about blackrom?”  
  
    She clenched her teeth at the thought.  “I can only imagine how much more twisted and deranged she’s become.  I would do it if I thought it would get us... closer to her if need be.”  A thought formed in her thinkpan that she rather liked the sound of.  “What if that was our way in?  It certainly worked well enough for Latula Pyrope, didn’t it?”  
  
    Nitram heard what she was saying but felt less than enthusiastic about it than she was.  “I suppose, but...”  
  
    “But the delicious irony!  To get back at her the same way The Grand Highblood’s teal-blooded hunting dog brought me down?  How could we pass that up?”  
  
    “Hold on, Aranea.  One minute you’re telling me how horrific being with her again would be, and the next, you’re almost salivating at the idea.  What am I supposed to think?”  
  
    She gently took one of his horns and stroked down the length of it.  “The only thing yoooooooou need to think about is how much I love you and that I am completely dedicated to the idea of this revolution.  We’ve come too far now to throw it away, and if we have a way of getting to her that no one else does, why the hell not use it?  We’d be stupid NOT to!”    
  
    “You’ve got to realize that I have to make absolutely certain, hon.  I mean, you’ve filled a bucket with this woman!”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “That’s true.  I’m one of the few people she’s ever done that with.  This is why there have been so few Heiresses out there:  she doesn’t toss her pail in terribly often.  So what?  That’s in the past now.  The toll  that being her matesprit took on me was enormous.  I have no desire to run back to that when I have someone here who truly cares for me, though I still can’t fathom why...”  
  
    Rufioh put his arms around her midsection.  “Aw, come on, sweetheart, don’t get like that.  Didn’t you hear what Damara had to say in that letter?”    
  
    “Does it matter?  The way she’s talking, we’ll never see each other again until I end up attacking her in defence of the Condesce!  Boy, I hope it’s just to make the subterfuge look good.  I only put a couple of slashes on her arm myself, but still...”    
  
    Aranea stood up and walked over to the corner of the kitchen; it took everything she had not to sweep the empty rum bottles off of the counter onto the floor in hopes the satisfying sound of breaking glass would mollify the emotions twisting inside of her.  She opted for pounding her first against the wall before putting her forehead up against it in lieu.  “And who the hell knows if I’ll ever see you again once I’m with her?  Now I may have irretrievably broken the trust my matesprit has placed in me by revealing my past lover to be the very enemy we’ve sworn to defeat!  How can I blame you for questioning me?  Trust in me and fall as well...”  
  
    He rose and made his way over to stand with her.  “Hey, now, that’s just the booze talking.  That shit’s a depressant and you know it.  That’s why you get like this: so down on yourself when you’ve had too much to drink.”  
  
    “Wow.  Thanks, doc.”  Aranea thought of the last person she called by that name and regretted even thinking of calling Rufioh a name remotely related to a creature that twisted.  “See?  My thinkpan is full of darkness and garbage.  You’re better off not knowing what I’m thinking or keeping to myself.”  She kept her back to him and hoped that he would leave her alone, but also hoped that he’d hold her; Aranea wasn’t entirely sure which one she was hoping for more.    
  
    “Uhh, well, unlike you can with mine, I can’t see into your mind, so I don’t know what you’re thinking but I do know you can change it.  I’m telling you, doll:  I still love you.  I also still trust you.  The only reason I don’t like your idea is that it puts you at great risk!  Maybe I’m being selfish but...”  He swallowed again but found it no easier or less painful than it was earlier.  “But I don’t want to lose you. Especially not to the likes of her.  In my experience, she’s twisted and evil and will stop at nothing to take out her enemies.  At least, that’s what we’re taught in Basic Military Training.”  
  
    As her reluctance faded, Mindfang allowed him to hold her and she pressed her flayed and tattooed back up against his warm body.  “You’re pretty close to the truth, such as it is when Meenah’s involved.  The thing is she’s not the only potential target on the planet.”  
  
    “I think you’re forgetting something important:  she’s not ON the planet, remember?”  
  
    Aranea ventured a smile.  “Oh, I know.  In fact, the main reason I took up with this outfit is to learn some skills that would serve me well if this kind of scenario ever came to pass.”  
  
    Rufioh wasn’t sure what she was getting at and said as much.  
  
    “You see, taking ships has always been something I’ve been rather good at.  Too good, some would argue.  As much as I love the sea, I knew that I’d have to give it up once I was done with that whole courtblock business.  So, I made a point of learning everything I could about another kind of ship.”  
  
    It took him a moment to realize her meaning.  “Starships.  Of course.  But why?”  
  
    She smiled and for a moment, Rufioh could see the depth of her ambition and ability behind that blue eye of hers; the dead one told no tales but he suspected the true degree of just how far she was willing to go to achieve her plans lay well hidden behind it.  
   
    “Why, Rufioh, isn’t it obvious?  I need a challenge.  This revolution of yours is just the one I’m looking for.  Let me give you the courage you need to make it happen so that we can all live happier lives without segregation and fear.”  She slipped her hands under his belt and into his pants; the coolness of them made him start but he relaxed once they found their intended target.  “You see, my love, I’m going to steal a starship.  And yoooooooou...” she whispered as she caressed what her hands held, “get to help me do it...”


	19. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and Rufioh visit Capitol, the Empress's city that sits on the shore and in the ocean, in search of information that might help them mount a resistance. The resistance begins far sooner than either of them anticipate, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things really get underway in this one. You'll notice a certain guest star in the early part of this chapter; credit to the character goes to the man behind his creation, Jedidiah Long. Another troll you see in the courtblock may also bear a striking resemblance to one found in parts of [Mercale's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale) "Lives Under the Pink Moon" series. Poor him. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Start #42 at the start and 43 at "The throng had gathered...", #44 at "Listen to me!" and 45 at "Despite the tremors in his hands..."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895533)

**19.**  
  
    “Are you sure we can utilize this landing platform, Marquise?”   
  
    “Don’t worry about it, Horuss.  My access codes will pretty much let me land wherever I want whenever I want.  You’re just doing a turn-and-burn anyway,” Mindfang reminded him.    
  
    “Very well.  I have clearance for landing now.”  He looked over to Aranea and Rufioh, she in uniform and he in tattered black clothing, as they rose and made for the side door in preparation for their exit.  “Flying around Capitol  always makes me nervous...”  
  
    Mindfang laughed.  “You don’t say.  I wasn’t sure if you were just sweating for the sake of sweating or not.   If I need a pickup, I will advise somehow; monitor frequency 1025  kiloHurtzz  just in case.   If all goes well, though, we shouldn’t need one.”  
  
    Zahhak smiled but it was painfully obvious to them both it was a forced one; Horuss was plainly concerned about them.  “I hope for the best.  I will continue working on your project when I get back to the hive as well.”   
  
    “Thank you, Darkleer.  I’m sure it’s coming along nicely.  Now, set this thing down so we can be on our way.”  
  
    “Right away, Marquise!”  The moment the hovership touched the raised landing pad, she flung the door open and leapt out with Rufioh hot on her heels.  As they made for the elevator that would take them down to the city streets below, Horuss engaged the thrusters and started his banking left turn  that would take him back to their island.    
As  the lift brought them rapidly down through a clear tube, Rufioh stared wide-eyed at the vista of the sprawling city in front of him.  “Wow... I’ve never seen Capitol like this before!”   
  
   “It’s a view reserved for the elite in our society, I’m afraid.  Those raised pads are for the benefit of the violetbloods.  In fact, some of them even have private pads on their residences.”   
  
    He frowned.  “Doesn’t that violate the noise-reduction restrictions?”  
  
    Aranea grinned tightly.  “Those restrictions are for ‘other people,'  if you catch my drift.  The affluent just don’t want military traffic buzzing their penthouse suites... when they choose to live above ground, that is.”   
  
    Rufioh looked out to his left at the coastline.  Two nights ago, she’s talking about stealing starships, and now here we are, in Capitol of all places, making preparations to do just that.   The city seemed to continue right up to the edge of the shore and then all but disappear into it.  While he could see no obvious signs of it, save for one massive one, he knew the city continued on underwater for as far as it did on land.  Only the gigantic spire of the Entrance of the Empress, situated about two kilometers from the shoreline, penetrated from the ocean and towered a thousand meters into the sky.   The huge gold-coloured tower thrust like a pike into the pink moonlight and then split at the top into a three-pronged symbol of imperial power that loomed over the inhabitants of Capitol, be they above or below water.  “Dang... Is that thing even bigger than it was ten sweeps ago?”  
  
    “I doubt it,” Mindfang replied.  “I do remember her having all of the actual gold plates installed on the visible part of the tower in a ridiculous show of wealth, though.”  
  
    Nitram’s attention was caught by a strange vehicle flying past in the distance.  “Hey, what’s that?  Is that... an airship?”   
  
    “Well I’ll be fucked, the idiot actually did it.”  Aranea couldn’t help but be both surprised but impressed at the same time.     
  
    “What idiot are you referring to and what did he do?”  
  
    She leaned into him and whispered in his ear.  “It’s quite the story.  You never asked how I got the kind of clearance necessary to land at one of these rooftop decks.”   
Rufioh looked sideways at her.  “I just assumed it was another something you picked up from Dualscar.”  
  
    “Hells, no.  Anything associated with him has long since been stricken from the Imperial access computers.  No, I needed to obtain a new violetblood-level set of codes and so I did.”  
  
    “I’m almost afraid to ask how...”  
  
    Aranea smiled one of her toothy grins.  “Let’s just say I found a suitable candidate last sweep at the base.  I found myself chatting with one of the visiting admirals-to-be one night.  He was technically an ‘officer cadet’, but as you can imagine with violetbloods, they don’t usually make their way up through the ranks the way most people do.  I could tell he was a little bit different than most of them ; people who are ‘different’ tend to stick out like a broken horn, so I asked him what the hell he was doing in the Navy.  He said his lusus insisted on it; there was a long and proud tradition of naval service and all of the lusus's previous wards spent their long lives dominating the seas in the name of the Empress.  He wanted no part of that and would have been a lot happier doing something more interesting.   I inquired as to what he had in mind, and he told me he would love to take to the sky in an airship.  If it worked, he wanted to build a small fleet of them and use them to entertain his high society friends, maybe sell rides in them or even sell a few outright now and then.    
  
    “Being someone who grew up wanting to be somewhere other than she was told to be, I naturally empathized with him.  I said that if he was planning on getting out of the Navy anyway, I would be willing to purchase his access codes from him.  He said that he didn’t have anywhere near the fortune amassed yet to leave and likely wouldn’t until he’d spent a couple of hundred sweeps pushing people around on ships, providing they didn’t cull him for gross incompetence first.  I offered him the kind of scratch he’d need to get his airships off the ground.”   
  
    Rufioh snorted.  “Can’t help yourself, can you?”  
  
    She stole a kiss from him.  “I can help myself just fine, thank you very much.  Anyway, I made him an offer he couldn’t and, thankfully for us both, didn’t refuse.  I set him up with two million caegars  and in return he supplied me with his access to the primary computers.  However, turned out those were his private access codes which he would still use even if he left the military.  He said if I wanted his naval ones, and his assurance that they would stay active even after he departed, the price would be higher and of a different currency.”  
  
    “I see where this is going, doll.”   
  
    “This all took place before I met you and, if you must know, it wasn’t exactly red,” Mindfang assured him. “Far from it, actually.  Yes, I paid him with blue, but much like the caegars, what’s the point of having a currency if you aren’t willing to spend it from time to time to get what you want, hmmmmmmmm?  Besides, when I got through with him, I suspected he wouldn’t be coming back for more anytime soon.  Despite having blood as violet as Ampora’s, he certainly didn’t share Dualscar’s tastes for restraint.”   
  
    Rufioh chuckled; his matesprit would tie him up for fun now and then to satisfy her own kinks, but he knew that she was holding back somewhat from what she would do to someone seeking a pitch relationship.  “So it looks like he actually made good on his plans, then?  There haven’t been airships for centuries, I’m sure!  I’ve never seen one outside of a book before!”  
  
    She nodded.  “I remember seeing them, but as soon as decent ballistic weapons were developed, they became pretty useless.  He’s done a fine job, I’ll give him that.  He was one of those steampunk guys; wouldn’t surprise me in the least if those things run on absolutely nothing more than hot water and hot air.”   
  
    “What did you say his name was?” Nitram asked.  
  
    “Whelan,” Aranea answered.  “Nektan Whelan.  I remember it sounded like ‘necktie’ because I recall he wore this ridiculous looking necktie when he was dressing up to play with his fellow society dandies.  I ended up binding his wrists with it at one point.  ‘Necktie’...”  She chortled to herself at the thought. “He had this goofy looking top hat, too, just like the one Horuss was wearing at our ceremony.  Probably for the better I don’t tell you what I did with that.”   
  
    Rufioh put his hand to his face and shook his head, but she could see the smile anyway.    
  
  
  
  
    The lift came to a stop at the bottom and permitted them access to the busy streets of Capitol.  Rufioh tried his best not to look like a tourist with a lot of gawking around,  but Aranea couldn’t resist bugging him about it because he ended up doing just that.  
   
    The streets were teeming with mostly lowbloods scurrying from place to place; some surprisingly well-dressed. Mindfang assumed that most of them were likely in the employ of some highblood bureaucrat or other,  as many others were wearing simple, torn garments much like Rufioh was.  A number of lusii were among them, shopping from the fruit merchants and garment vendors that populated the streets to the north.  Black drones wandered by now and then along this busy thoroughfare.  A look to the south showed gleaming offices and upscale boutiques, gaining in size and prominence the closer they were to the shore.  Sealed tubes ran through the sky connecting the buildings as vehicles carrying highbloods above the rabble below sped through them.     
  
    It wasn’t the wealthy and affluent that Aranea was interested in tonight, however.   _Time to see just how much cachet those wings of yours carry,_ she thought to him.  He nodded ever so slightly as they crossed the street towards an open square.    
  
    The street widened into a wide marketplace; the scents were almost overwhelming to Mindfang’s sniffnodes: everything from exotic spices to exhaust generated by ancient combustion-powered-two-wheel-devices to stenchfruit pie created smells that mingled into the ripe odor of a thriving city, albeit one that functioned on the backs of a bloodcaste system.  Redbloods and maroonbloods were everywhere, sweeping and cleaning, calling and selling.  Even many orange and brownbloods looked away from them.    
  
    “It’s worse than I thought,” Rufioh muttered.  “We rarely have to deal with typism among our troops.  Red or orange, we’re all in it together.”     
  
    “That’s something Meenah obviously wants to avoid among the general population.  This is why change needs to happen.”  She ended the sentence with _‘my love’_ , but transmitted it mentally.  He looked at her curiously to try and figure out why she did so.   _We have to keep such sentiments to ourselves right now, dear,_ she answered.   _Voices carry, after all._  
  
    The sides of the buildings were adorned with posters, many of which carried the face of the Condesce, reminding the people of their duties:  Submit, Obey, Consume, Die.   There were screens in the windows and mounted on the sides of buildings, where her voice could be heard offering them the latest in food or items ( _Grubby McNuggets????????_ thought Mindfang, _Sounds positively dreadful.  Meenah, what the actual fuck are you thinking these nights?_ ), or describing the fate of anyone who dared to stand up to a superior on the hemospectrum.    
  
    Rufioh scowled.  “Condyvision.  It’s everywhere.  No escape from the constant chattering.”   He looked at Aranea and found her taking it all in.  “I guess it must seem really weird for you, seeing her everywhere and hearing her voice like this.”   
  
    “A little,” she replied, “but this isn’t the woman I used to know.  She’s gone completely off the deep end.”    
  
    He watched the commercial end and then asked, “Is it true that she can actually transmit live from her ship, no matter where it is?  Seems almost impossible.”  
  
    “Absolutely true.  The delay is milliseconds.  She uses a private subspace network,” Aranea explained.  “She deploys satellites all along her route and uses them to transmit back here.  Can’t go a single night without seeing her smiling face, can we?  She’s a big fan of culling-edge technology ; she just doesn’t like sharing it with anyone.”   _Now, enough of this talk, okay?  It’s going to attract attention,_ she thought to him.   _I’m looking for cameras, too.  I’ll need to shut them all down while you do your thing._  
   
    Rufioh nodded his understanding.  In the center of the square, a large crowd had gathered around four large screens mounted on a small tower, each facing a different direction.  Aranea and Rufioh pushed their way closer to see what was being shown and as soon as it became obvious, Nitram’s stomach turned.  “Oh, fuck...”  
  
    Mindfang knew it would be a risk to do so, but she ever so briefly reached over and squeezed his hand.   _Consider this a reminder of why we’re here.  In fact, if we can suffer through this, maybe we can use it to our advantage._  
  
    The throng had gathered to watch the Subjuggulations, which had become nearly a daily event as of late.  The scene on the screens was one of a large courtblock, with none other than The Grand Highblood himself sitting on a large elevated throne, the wall behind him spattered with multiple colours.  No one needed to be reminded where those colours came from.    
  
    A robust and rather hideous legislacerator stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the massive purple chair.  He turned to address the giant purpleblood behind him and said, “Has the Grand Highblood reached a verdict?”  
  
    “I have,” came the gravelly reply.  
  
    The accused was a maroonblood woman who was missing a hand.   _Been caught stealing, I suspect,_ thought Mindfang.  The woman was visibly trembling from a combination of disbelief that it was the Grand Highblood himself sitting in front of her and the sheer terror that came with knowing it would be he who administered the terms of the judgment.    
  
    “Guilty or innocent?” asked the Legislacerator.   
  
    A long pause as he let his eyes move over her.  “Innocent.”  
  
    Her mouth flew open in shock and surprise.  Mindfang and Summoner exchanged glances that suggested either she didn’t watch Subjuggulations terribly often or she knew full well what that meant for her.    
  
    The Grand Highblood, known to a select few by the name Kurloz Makara, rose from his seat and advanced down the stairs.  The defendant was frozen in place, unable to move if she wanted to.  He withdrew his white clubs from behind his back and began absently tossing one up into the air and catching it with his left hand, again and again.  Once he was on the same level as her, he continued to do so.  She watched with wide yellow eyes, following the arc the white club made as it travelled up and back down again.  What she didn’t see was the other one, the one being held by his right hand, that came crashing down on her skull.  She slumped to the floor as Makara turned around impassively and returned to his throne.  The tealblood pulled a lever and the defendant’s body fell through a hole in the center of the circular platform, destined to wash out into the ocean where aquatic lusii would be able to feed on it.    
  
    The crowd in the square seemed to be of mixed emotions.   Some cheered loudly, hoping that if the cameras caught their enthusiasm, they would be spared such a fate themselves, or perhaps elevated to a better job than the one they already had.  Some looked away in horror, covering their eyes so that they didn’t have to watch such a blatant abuse of justice take place.  Some watched silently and seethed.    
  
    Aranea couldn’t help but notice the shape the Grand Highblood’s bulge made in his circle-patterned pants as he carried out his sentence.   _Sick fuck gets off on this.  This is what our justice system has become.  I can’t help but wonder what he made of my turnabout on Pyrope?_   A frightening thought tore through her thinkpan:   _what would have happened if it had been him overseeing my judgement and not a Tyranny?  I certainly couldn’t control his mind!   No, it wouldn’t have happened.  Meenah would not have permitted it.  She knows full well what I can do.  My destiny was unaffected._    
  
    Her own thoughts were interrupted by a surge of anger coming from directly beside her.   _Oh, gods... Poor Rufioh.  I know he and his troops get subjected to watching this sometimes in the mess hall.  Little does Makara know how much the Cavalreapers, his own charges, despise his very existence.   Somenight he just might find out... Relax, my love.  I know it’s horrid but we can turn this crowd’s anger into something useful._  She slipped a small computer pad out of her uniform pocket and began entering codes in preparation for taking control of the camera network in the area.     
  
    On the screens, the assembled lowbloods watched as the next defendant was brought into the room, a goldblood who was still wearing a military uniform.  No effort was made to remove his shackles; the drones that brought him in placed him in the middle of the courtblock where the woman disappeared from only moments ago.    
  
    “State your name,” demanded the Legislacerator.  The goldblooded prisoner simply responded by raising his shackled hands and offering two upturned middle fingers.  “It matters not what your name or your crime is,” the tealblood responded, “Your fate is sealed.  Has the Grand Highblood reached a verdict?”   
  
    “I have.”  
  
    “Guilty or innocent?”  
  
    Another lengthy wait.  “Innocent.”   
  
    Another silent obscene-gesture salute was the only reply.  The Grand Highblood stood from his seat and this time reached above him to grab a horizontal bar that was suspended from the ceiling.  The bar began to move towards the center of the room and as it did, Makara gracefully swung up to sit on it and then hung from it by the back of his legs.  Once he was directly above of the current prisoner, he began to swing back and forth on this trapeze-like apparatus, except that unlike a true trapeze, this one began to move lower and lower to the ground with each pass that the Grand Highblood made over him.  Back and forth he swung like a pendulum, and closer he came to the floor.    
  
    Aranea thought that Makara’s long horns would have brushed the defendant but when he came that close, the horns passed the goldblood’s head on either side.  What surprised her was on the following pass, the prisoner attempted to throw his shackled wrists around the Grand Highblood’s neck to strangle him,  but the purpleblood either anticipated this or was simply quick enough to respond and sat up to dodge this attempt.  The goldblood was so shocked that he missed that it provided enough time for Makara to swing down once again, and as he did, he dismounted from the trapeze and took one of his clubs into his hand, except that he held it so the wide part was in his palm and the narrow end was sticking out.  The force that carried him forward permitted him to impale the prisoner through the midsection, and with a midair somersault, Makara landed on his feet while the goldblood fell to the floor in a pool of his own entrails.     
  
    The Grand Highblood retrieved his club from the back of the defendant, which created another gout of yellow-brown blood to spurt forth.  What horrified the crowd was that it was evident the prisoner was still quite alive.  Makara didn’t show any sign of concern; he simply nodded to the Legislacerator and the lever was pulled.  Aranea didn’t flinch like her matesprit did; she recalled that she sent more than a few of her foes to a watery grave with their eyes still open, but she took absolutely no pleasure in this memory.   _Maybe I’ve outgrown taking enjoyment from such gruesome theatrics._    
  
    Once he reached the top of the stairs, the Grand Highblood cleared the dripping gore from his weapon by twirling it back and forth in front of the wall, creating a broad spray.  The crowd in attendance cheered; it was considered an honour to watch the purpleblood Subjuggalator paint.  By the time he’d finished, an oliveblooded man in a suit was dragged into the courtblock.   His protests were loud and expletive-laden, but Mindfang knew that they would get him nowhere.   _Nothing catlike about this one,_ she thought as he was deposited in the center of the room.    
  
    This time, Makara placed a hand up to the tealblood at the switch, indicating that he did not want the standard question asked.  The throng on hand cheered again as this indicated the Grand Highblood had chosen his final prisoner of the day, which meant a special surprise was in store.  He reached behind his chair and emerged with a red box.  The box had a small crank sticking out of the side of it.    
  
    “Oh, spare me this mockery of justice!” the oliveblooded bureaucrat cried out.  “I have absolutely no illusions about my fate here!”   
  
    Makara said nothing until he was standing in front of the prisoner.  “Hold out your hands,” he instructed.    
  
    “And if I don’t?”  
  
    The Grand Highblood leaned in close, his facepainted visage only a finger’s breadth from the oliveblood’s.  “Then I will break both of your motherfucking hands off and place one of them in your mouth and the other all up in your nook, and then I will pull the motherfucking switch myself.  If you take this box, however, you have a chance of getting out of here alive.  All you have to do is turn the motherfucking crank.  If you get to the end of the song, you walk.  Miracles do happen, you know.”   
  
    The oliveblood was doing his best not to look frightened, but his trembling legs and lip gave him away.  “O...okay.  Fine then.  Give me the box.”  
  
    “Excellent choice.  Now, play me a motherfucking song.  And if you know the words, sing along.”  
  
    The prisoner had a pretty good idea of what the song would be; this appeared to be a common grub’s toy called a “Blacks in the Box” which, when the crank was turned, would play a jaunty little tune until a certain point when the top would pop open and a toy black drone would fly out holding a bucket and a sharp object.  It was an effective tool to convince the grub of the importance of reproduction when the time came.   Reproduction, however, was the furthest thing from the oliveblood’s mind at this moment in time, but he closed his eyes and began to turn the crank as instructed.    
  
    The Blacks in the Box plinked out a simple version of the song and the defendant sang along with it.  “R-round and round t-the pailmaker’s bench... the h-highblood ch-ch-chased the lowblood...”    
  
    The courtblock was utterly silent now, save for the prisoner’s singing and the sounds made by the toy he held.  He looked up at the Grand Highblood, swallowed hard and continued.  “The... the lowblood h-had to st...st...stop for a rest...”  
  
    His hand shook violently on the red tipped crank.  He knew that the next turn of it could spell the end of him.  His teeth chattered as he tried to find the strength to make his hand push the crank that one more click forward...  
  
    “Pop...”   
  
    The Black Drone sprung out from the box, bouncing back and forth on a spring.  The prisoner wet himself, but after a couple of seconds realized that he was, in fact, still alive.     
  
    Some of the crowd in the cheered, some booed, but all could hear the high-pitched delirious laughter of the oliveblood as the tension poured out of him.    
  
    “Lucky you,” said the Grand Highblood.  “Just finish the motherfucking song now.”  
  
    “What?  Oh!  Oh, right, yes!  Of course!”  The defendant composed himself and quickly turned the crank again.  “Pop goes the high...”  
  
    The courtblock shook with the force of the explosion.  Olive tinged pieces of burnt flesh rained down on the gallery and all over the room to shouts and applause.    
  
    Aranea mentally surveyed the crowd around her that watched this unfold on the screens:  while most cheered and were entertained as it was, after all, someone higher on the bloodscale than themselves, many were still horrified at the sight, disgusted by Makara’s treachery, and frightened that it could just as easily be them or someone they loved in that courtblock somenight.   _Things are reaching a critical mass here, Rufioh,_ she thought to her matesprit.   _I’ve disabled the cameras in the square, now is your chance to..._  
   
    She didn’t even need to finish the thought.  Nitram stalked forward through the crowd towards the tower that held the large screens.  Once he stood within the metal frame of the tower, he started pulling cables until the screens cut out in a burst of static.    
  
    The assembled trolls looked at him as though he were out of his mind.  A moment later, they were amazed to see a set of orange wings appear from behind him and watched as this strange man flew to the top of the tower and spoke to them.    
  
    “Listen to me!  Can you watch something like that and tell me that it’s okay for that brand of so-called justice to take place?  Can you honestly think that kind of horror is acceptable?  Do you really believe that this society is right to kill the innocent or subjugate those deemed unworthy simply by a fluke of the colour of blood they hatched with?  I don’t!”  
  
    The masses looked at him as though he was some kind of crazy angel perched on their televisions.  He could hear a few voices agreeing with what he was saying, but most were still too baffled or terrified to say anything.    
  
    “Don’t worry!  The cameras here have been shut down.   No one is watching you, maybe for the first time in your lives!”  Rufioh looked at their faces; he certainly had their attention.  He quickly looked to Mindfang, who mentally replied _I’m not doing anything to them, love; this is all you.  I’ve managed to disperse any drones in the area so keep going!_  
  
    “This is your chance to voice your displeasure!  Your opportunity to say ‘enough is enough!’  I know you’re as sick of this bloodtypist garbage as I am!  We can do something about it!”  
  
    “Do what?” someone asked from below.  “They’ll cull the lot of us if we say anything!  Why should we throw our lives away?”  
  
    Rufioh looked to the person asking the question.  “What good are these lives if we can’t live them how we want to?  We deserve the chance to be the people we want to be, not forced to be blindly subservient to a system that has no right to repress us!  If we just stand by and live like that, we might as well be dead already!  I’m asking you to fight for the right to  LIVE!”   
  
    Murmurs of agreement started to move like a wave through the people gathered around the tower.  A few were frightened by what was happening and moved to escape back to their homes.  Aranea let them go; there was no need to force others to join this soon-to-be mob.   
  
    “I call on you to show the elite of society that you’re not going to accept this anymore!  I had hoped to avoid bloodshed of any colour, but the only way we’re going to be able to get through to them is to show the highbloods that we’re no longer afraid of them!  When the time comes, we will invite them to be a part of a new world, but for now, show them that we’ve had enough of being killed for no reason!  Show them that we’re sick of being tortured and massacred for entertainment!  Show them that we won’t be shipped off to fight these ridiculous expansionary wars to slaughter other societies and steal their resources!  Show them your power!  We, the lowbloods, have the power to change it all!  We are only wanting FREEDOM!”   
  
    Cheers rose from the crowd now.  Aranea moved over to stand in front of a storefront to observe and provide a nudge if one was needed.  As far as she could tell, one wasn’t as of yet.    
  
    Rufioh took flight from the top of the television tower.  “Start with this and go from there!  We’ll head south and take our message to those who will not listen.  They will hear us tonight!  The people have spoken!”  
  
    Another cheer and the mob set upon the tower, shaking it and tearing at it until it collapsed.  From the wreckage of the metal frame, crude weapons were crafted.  Already windows were being broken, but he called to them, “No!  Do not attack our own!  They did no wrong!  Encourage others where you may find them!  There may even be highbloods who want to see change as much as we do!  Find allies!  Show them that we are just and right!  Those who cannot be convinced... well, you know what to do!   FORWARD!  WE MARCH!  WE FIGHT!  I AM THE SUMMONER AND I CALL UPON YOU TO TAKE US TO VICTORY!”  
  
    Mindfang watched as the crowd surged out of the square, cheering loudly and moving southward across the street into the decidedly more highblood-inhabited district.  A number of lusii dropped what they were doing and joined the fray.  Rufioh landed beside her and exhaled.  “I feel bad that there’s going to be some orphaned trolls tonight; those lusii needed my encouragement.”  
  
    “Don’t be!  Sometimes the cost of victory is awfully high, but it must be paid or all is for naught.   Now, get up there and lead them!  I will be right behind you.  Once the riot is well underway, I will call to you and we can begin the next phase.”  She watched as members of the mob started to enter office towers.  Teal- and bluebloods fell from windows shortly afterward, along with some of their lowblood attendants.  Any survivors were immediately dispatched by the waiting horde below.  Some were targeting the transport tubes above.  The smell of acrid smoke began to fill the air.    
  
    “Are you sure this is how it works?” Rufioh asked her.  
  
    “Yes!  This is how it begins!  Somehow we’ve got to reach more and more people; this will have to happen again and again all over the planet.  Now, go!  Be the inspiration!”  She pulled him to her and kissed him hard.    
  
    His doubts began to fade and a few moments later, he flew to them, shouting words of encouragement and the necessity of change.  Aranea smiled with pride.   _Well, I’ll be; we’re actually making this happen!  Well, time to do my part..._  She closed her eyes and transmitted: _ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS!  RISE!  FIGHT!  THE TIME HAS COME!  LOOK TO THE STREETS AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!  YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, YOUR LUSII – THEY ARE ALL FIGHTING FOR CHANGE!  NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!  MAKE YOUR VOICES HEARD!!!!!!!!_    
  
    Mindfang watched as buildings around her emptied; the people that poured forth had a fury in their eyes and their hands sought the means to deliver it to their oppressors.   _Follow them south!_ she encouraged with her mind, _Take the fight to the highblood oppressors!  Do not harm those who understand what you’re doing, but destroy those who would destroy you without a second thought!  Show the Condesce that typism will not be accepted any longer!_  
  
    The lowbloods did not need to be told twice.  Under her mental guidance, the second wave began to take to different streets and avenues, disrupting traffic, invading offices and causing havoc wherever they could.    
  
    _This seems to be well underway,_ she thought. _Time to get Rufioh and set about obtaining what we really need._  Mindfang made her way south and encountered the mob a couple of blocks away.  She pushed through the surging throng unmolested as, thanks to her mental abilities, they would either see her as someone much lower on the bloodscale or not even see her at all.   _Rufioh!  Meet me on the shoreline due south of that square so we can start Phase Two._  
   
    She sensed an acknowledgement from him and so she moved as quickly as she could to the front of the rioting trolls and lusii.  Once she reached the vanguard, Aranea saw that law enforcement vehicles were approaching rapidly.   _Those are going to be teal and bluebloods most likely; time I actually made myself unseen!  Rufioh, get down from the sky.  I’m about half a block from you; meet me beside the silver building to your left.  We need to get scarce!_  
  
    A minute later, they reunited where she suggested.  They looked behind them to see security officers, drones and Enforcers pulling up in hovercars.  There were no questions being asked of the rioters; ranged weapons were drawn and fired into the crowd.     
“Oh shit... That’s not good...” Rufioh said, beginning to question what it was he set in motion.    
  
    “Don’t go soft on me now, Nitram,” Aranea admonished.  “The bluebloods that got tossed out of those windows were non-combatants, too.  You can do something to even the odds, though.  You’re a Cavalreaper!  Fight back!”  
  
    He nodded and sent a mental call.  From about a block away, a large white lusus with two massive horns on its snout came lumbering around the corner of a building and proceeded to smash into the Enforcers’ vehicle, sending it and them flying.    
  
    “That’s more like it!  Now come with me!”  She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him inside the foyer of the building.  “There’s not a camera on for a square kilometer.  We should be able to get in without too much difficulty.  Are you ready for this part, my sweet?”  
  
    “Yeah, I’m ready.  It just sucks that I have to do this.”  He reached behind his head and pulled a hood over his broad horns.    
  
    Mindfang reached out and touched his face.  “Have no fear:  if this goes well, someday you and every other lowblood will be able to walk into the place where we’re going free of fear.”   She reached into her tunic pocket and produced a pair of silver handcuffs, which she clasped first to his wrist and then her own.    
  
    “What, you didn’t bring the blue ones?  Those are way more comfortable.”  
  
    She shook her head and laughed.  “Leave it to you to come up with something like that right now.  In case you didn’t think of it, the blue ones aren’t exactly standard issue.  Now come on, we don’t have a lot of time!  Remember, you’re only playing a role.  This is the only way I can get you in here, and I assure you we will find a much easier way out.  I’m going to show you a part of this world that very few lowbloods have ever seen and lived to tell about.”    
  
    The sounds of hoverships approaching filled the air.  “Yeah, I think it might be time to get going.  Lead the way, doll!”  
  
    The building they were in was a bank.  Aranea walked up to the Automatic Caegar Dispenser and keyed in a sequence of numbers.  To Rufioh’s surprise, the wall beside the machine fell inward and then moved aside to reveal a small tiled room without windows.  She dragged him forward, shouting “Come on, you!  There’s someone you’re gonna need to answer to in here!”  
  
    “Fuck that shit!” he yelled.  “I’ll show you brinesuckers what’s what!  I hope you all burn, you highblood shitstains!”  
  
    _Don’t overdo it, love; just keep quiet and look either defeated or brooding,_ she thought to him.   
  
    “I’d prefer brooding, thanks,” he muttered.    
  
    _Whatever works.  Here we go..._ A moment later, the floor underneath them began to move downward and within twenty seconds, it stopped and a door ahead of them slid open.  Aranea marched through it confidently, half-dragging her matesprit behind her.

     Nitram tried desperately to hide his amazement for the second time tonight but feared he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.  She was leading him through a long, clear tube; a walkway that was completely submerged.  He could see the shapes of buildings ahead, some of which were made entirely of glass, somewhere spherical, some even seemed to float untethered from the ground, but it was the very idea of a city underwater that staggered him, not to mention the fact that someone with his blood colour was about to get to see it.    
  
    They moved through lavish buildings, their interiors decorated in fine woods and precious metals.  One open area even had a fountain in the middle of it, which struck Rufioh as rather strange.  Numerous statues filled the courtyard around that fountain, and every single one was made of gold and shaped in the person of Her Imperious Condescence.  “Dang...” Rufioh started.  
  
    _Don’t even say it,_ Aranea responded inside his thinkpan.   _Not here.  Yes, it’s ridiculously self-indulgent but you can bet there are all kinds of listening devices scattered around here, just waiting to pick up the first treasonous sentiment you breathe.  And I’ve seen firsthand what happens to someone who dares to speak ill of her decorating style.  Now come on, through the door on the left and remember, look disgusted._  
  
    “That should be easy enough,” he grumbled.   
  
    As they walked, Mindfang continued her explanation of how things worked in the underwater portion of Capitol.   _There are places even I can’t go because you’d need gills to get there.  Sure, you could visit them if you had a breathing apparatus, but for what I have in mind, it would look odd to carry one around.  The good news is that most of the admirals, even the ones who are currently gallivanting about playing with airships, have offices where they can meet with highblood landdwellers, and those rooms have full access computers.  Even though Whelan has renounced his naval rank, they are keeping his office available to him in the belief that he may yet return.  That was his part of the bargain.  The drawback is that his military access can only be done from Capitol.  That’s why we’re here._  
    
    The next corridor led them into the Alternian Naval Headquarters.  Rufioh started to sweat.  She reassured him mentally that all would go well and to follow her lead.    
There were security drones posted throughout the foyer protecting a massive metal door; in front of it, a tealblood guard at an ornate wooden desk regarded her suspiciously.  “What’s this all about?” she asked gruffly.  
  
    “This one,” Mindfang said as she shoved Rufioh forward, “has an appointment with an admiral concerning some less than legal activities.”  
  
    The guard glanced at Nitram and then back to Aranea.  “And which admiral would that be?”  
  
    “Admiral None-of-your-Fucking-Business, shitpan!  Just give me the code entry panel and I’ll be on my way.”   
  
    The guard, who served as little more than a verbal abuse magnet for those higher than her on the hemospectrum, grudgingly shoved it at Aranea and went back to staring at Rufioh.  Once Aranea entered Whelan’s access codes, the large steel door in front of her slid aside.  As Mindfang shoved Rufioh forward to get him moving again, he remarked, “Wow, you can be kind of a bitch, can’t you?”    
  
    Mindfang slapped him hard across the mouth with the back of her hand, drawing his orange blood on her gloves.  “You open your slimy fucking piehole so much as one more time and I will swell it shut for you, understand me, rustblood?  Now move your legs before I see to it you can’t move them anymore!”     
  
    Rufioh sullenly dropped his head and shuffled through the door.  Mindfang didn’t even so much as look at the guard or the droids and waited until she heard the metal door slam shut behind them before thinking _I am SO sorry, love, but you made me do it!  I can’t believe you’d say something like that!_  
  
    “I know!” he whispered.  “Your response was great!  Think they bought it?”  
  
    _Of course they did!  But only because I cranked you one!  They wouldn’t have if I didn’t make you bleed!_  
  
    Nitram licked his lips and felt that they were more than a little on the puffy side.  “Whatever works, doll.  Now let’s get on with this and get out of here.”  
  
    Once inside, Aranea had no need to check the directory; she knew this building inside and out.   _All right, down this corridor and we’ll take our second right.  After that, we’ll use whichever of the common offices is open.  No more talking, okay?  Don’t make me try to play kismesis for you, too.  Meulin had some weird ideas about matespritship; I don’t plan on mixing my quadrants that way, okay?  And let’s not even start on what happened to the last guy who decided to vacillate on me..._  
  
    Rufioh grinned under his hood. “Okay.”   
  
    They followed the path she described and made their way to a set of rooms each containing two seats and a computer terminal.  Once inside an empty one, she sat down and quickly entered the military codes again.  There was barely a moment to wait before the terminal acknowledged them and came to life with full violet access.  “Yessssssss!  Worth every caegar!  Here we go...”  She inserted a grubdrive she brought with her and started downloading anything she thought could be useful.  
  
    Rufioh simply kept his head slumped down and considered reminding her about the price she paid for this particular set of codes, but opted to keep quiet and watch her work out of the corner of his eye.  “You getting what you need, babe?”     
  
    She nodded and continued picking and choosing her targets.   _Proposed starship departure locations and dates, planned base visitations by the Grand Highblood... let’s see if we can alter that just a bit... there.  What’s this?  Project: Sunrise?  Sounds interesting... I’ll take it.  Control override codes for Interdictor-class vessels... check.  And that oughta do it.  Okay, cowboy, let’s ride._    
  
    He gave her a funny look, one equal parts incredulous and terrified.  “Here?  Now?”  
  
    Aranea realized what he thought she meant by that.   _Oh!  No, no, no... I’m not even that crazy.  Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s used these rooms for that, and as much as the idea excites me, I’d rather get out of here alive so I can jump your bones when we get home.  Now, let’s make like a tree and..._  
  
    “Hello!”   
  
    Both jumped from their seats and turned to see something that few ever saw:  an old troll.  He wore the violet and gold dress uniform of a Grand Admiral but his eyes were almost closed and his hands shook.  “I’m sorry,” he wheezed, “I didn’t know anyone was in here!”  
  
    Mindfang knew this was a complete lie; the rules were that if the door was closed, the room was occupied and no one should interrupt save for the most urgent of business.  With this fellow’s rank, however, he could open pretty much any door he desired to.  She looked at his face and realized that she knew him:   _Admiral Nimitz Yamato.  He celebrated his ten thousandth wriggling day when I was with Meenah!  What sorcery keeps this man alive?_   What sent a shiver down her spine, however, was that it went both ways.   
  
    “Wait!  I know you!” Yamato exclaimed.  
  
    “Ummmmmmmm... you do?”  
  
    “Yes!  Of course!  You’re that little blueblooded consort of the Empress, aren’t you?  Oh... I’m terribly sorry; names escape me these nights, you know...”  
  
    “Despri.  Despri Tchibi.”  
  
    He rubbed his smooth chin thoughtfully as he processed that.  “Funny, I didn’t think you were from the Eastern Prefectures, but that doesn’t matter now.  How are you doing?”  
Rufioh looked from him to her, eyes wide.    
  
    _Relax, love_ , she thought to him.   _I got this._  “Wonderfulllllllly, sir!  I’m actually retrieving some data concerning my prisoner here.  I need to transport him to Processing Facility Two, but unfortunately the prisoner transport sub left about an hour ago.  Is there any chance you could help me out, sir?”  
  
    Yamato drew himself up to his full height, which was still rather impressive.  “It would be my pleasure to assist the Empress’s Consort in any way I can.  If you would come with me, I will take you there personally.”     
  
    “Thank you so kindly, Admiral.  I am most thankful for your assistance.”  She turned to Rufioh and grabbed his arm roughly.  “Quit staring and shut your gaping yap, shitblood; let’s move.”  
  
    They followed the ancient admiral to the elevators and watched as his shaking hand reached for the B3 button where the personal submarines of the royalbloods were docked.   _I was initially banking on Whelan having one down there, my sweet, she thought to Rufioh, but this might just work out even better.  For the record, this man was the Fleet Admiral under the previous Empress Veruna  for nearly a millennium until Meenah cast him aside for her own selection.  She kept him around as a testament to his honour, but he’s considered little more than a mascot now.  He has quite a history, though.  I’ll tell you about it later._  
  
    “What happened to your eye, girl?  I don’t remember you wearing an eyepatch when I saw you last...” the old Admiral said, squinting as he studied Aranea’s face.    
  
    Mindfang smiled.  “Let’s just say I lost it in the service of my fleet, sir.”  
  
    He nodded knowingly.  “I can appreciate that.  Good on you.”  
  
    Once they reached the docks, Yamato led them to a golden vessel that looked much like a torpedo; long and sleek.   “I upgraded to this design about a hundred and twenty odd sweeps ago, but it still runs like day it was built!  I will have you and your... cargo at Processing Facility Two in no time at all!”  A hatch opened on the side and they entered.  The interior was plush and had seats that molded perfectly to the person who sat in them.   Yamato and Tchibi made their way to the pilot’s seats while Rufioh flopped down onto a couch in the stern.  “That thing back there won’t cause us any harm, will it?”  
  
    She shook her head.  “Not a chance.  He knows who’s in charge.”   
  
    Despite the tremors in his hands, Admiral Yamato ably launched the submarine into the dark blue waters.  He engaged the radar and sonar and set about plotting his course, which he did by simply stating the name of his destination; the prisoner processing facility appeared on the screen as well as the optimum route to it and he accepted the plan.  “I remember a time when a proper seaman would manually steer his vessel at all times.  I fear those nights are long gone for me.”  
  
    “I’m certain you could still do it if you needed to, Admiral,” Mindfang encouraged.  She scanned the controls and confirmed she could still pilot this type of submarine manually herself.    
  
    “Oh, no, I’m afraid that ship has sailed, girl!”  He chuckled uproariously at his own joke, which made his fins flop around loosely.  “My only regret is that, despite my best efforts, I was unable to die at sea in combat.”  
  
    Aranea would have been surprised to hear that from any other admiral; most of them were happy that their vocations kept them from the front lines.   _Most of them save this fellow... and Dualscar._  She grimaced at the thought but decided on a plan of action where this admiral was concerned.  “How was it the saying went, Admiral?  ‘He who lives by the sword should be honoured to die upon it?’”  
  
    “Yes!  Yes indeed!  It is most unfortunate that I shan’t find myself in a situation ever again where that could come to pass.”    
  
    Mindfang rose from her chair and in one swift motion drew her blue sword from her belt and plunged it into Nimitz Yamato’s chest.  As he looked at it in complete surprise, she stood beside him and saluted.  “You’re welcome, sir.”   
  
    At first, his mouth worked silently but a few moments later he replied, “Thank you.”   
  
    “Now, before you make your exit, Admiral, I think you should make a different exit.  Rufioh, would you kindly join me here?”  As her “prisoner” came into the cabin, Aranea unlocked his handcuffs as Yamato watched with horror.    
  
    “What... what do you... think... you’re doing?”  
  
    “You mean this?” she asked as she tossed the open handcuffs into the back of the sub.  “I’m setting my matesprit free, of course.”  Mindfang slipped her arms around him and kissed him long and passionately.  The disgust on the admiral’s face was quite plain, so once she was done, she said, “Did that offend you, sir?  Well, I would say ‘get used to it; it’s the wave of the future’, but you won’t be around to see it.  Rufioh, would you kindly escort our friend here to the airlock?  Maybe on the way he could tell you about the millions of lowbloods he happily executed in the Caste Wars, but I don’t think it will be a long enough walk to even begin listing the atrocities he’s committed against his own people.”  
  
    Yamato tried to wheeze something about lowbloods not being ‘his own people’ but Nitram had already lifted his frail and bleeding form from the captain’s chair and was in the process of carrying him to the excursion door.    
  
    Aranea checked the sonar.  “Oh, good news!  It looks like there will be plenty of lusii waiting to greet you outside!  And how kind of you to attract them with your leaky torso!  I’m sure every creature in the water within a hundred square kilometers will come by for a taste of violet blood!”  She set the submarine’s auto pilot and moved back to where Nitram had placed Yamato in the airlock.  There was a window that permitted him to see them and they him, and as the airlock filled with water, he had no choice but to watch them kiss and share their illicit love in front of him until the sea filled the chamber and the door opened to allow him exit from this world.    
  
    “Did you forget he can breathe out there, doll?” Rufioh asked, curious if she actually had forgotten this.  
  
    “Don’t worry.  That sucking chest wound will be more than adequate to bring everything with a fin and tentacle in the neighbourhood by for a snack in pretty short order.  Now, would you kindly take the controls?  I need to review what I downloaded.”   
  
    “Uhh... I never learned how to pilot a submarine!”  
  
    “Pssh.  Grub’s play.  Easier than flying.  Watch.”  She sat down in the second seat where she was before while Rufioh took the other chair.  “I would say ‘mind the blood’, but you’re just going to burn those clothes when we get back, right?”  He nodded his agreement.  “Gooooooood.  Now, for starters, we’re going to turn off the transponder, lest someone track us... like so, and then, enter your coordinates and aim the ship in that direction!  We’ll be out in the ocean so there shouldn’t be any reefs to worry about hitting.  With the speeds this heap tops out at, we’ll be home in an hour, I figure.”  
  
    “Sounds good.”  Nitram did as she showed him and soon enough they were headed back to the island.    
  
    Once she was sure he had it down, Aranea pulled the pad out of her tunic and inserted the grubdrive.  She studied the material for a while, but after a few minutes, she looked over to see Rufioh was brooding more authentically than he was at any point when they were in the city.  “Hey!  Caegar for your thoughts?”  
  
    He exhaled loudly.  “Not sure you have enough caegars for them all and I know you have a lot of caegars.”   
  
    “Tell you what,” she said as she rested her left hand on his thigh, “pick the one on top of the pile and start there.”  
  
    He thought for a few moments and then said, “Did we just kill an unarmed man there?  I mean, I know you said something to the effect that he was responsible for plenty of deaths, but...”  
  
    “Let me tell you about Nimitz Yamato,” Mindfang interrupted.  “He may have looked like a doddering old piece of shit to you, but for every sweep that man has lived, and there were over ten thousand of those, a thousand lowbloods lost their lives.  Under Veruna, he was known as the ‘Butcher of the Bogs’ and was known for dismembering his victims and leaving them to die of their wounds instead of offering them a clean death.  That’s the kind of thing Veruna liked  according to Meenah, who seems to think along similar lines at times.    
  
    “I remember when she took me to his Ten Thousandth Wriggling Day Gala... that’s where I met him, of course.  They went on and on and on about the horrors he inflicted on the lowblood populace in order to bring them to heel and submit to their so-called superiors.  Listening to it almost made me sick to my stomach... and Meenah wanted me to eat some of her shitty cake after that?  Not a fucking chance.  You know, that might have the night where I finally decided that this bloodtypist hoofbeastshit wasn’t for me.  How fitting that I got to spill his blood.  Considering how many lowbloods are likely to have spilled theirs today once we left Capitol, I think it’s only fair that a bit of violet be shed as well.  Now do you feel better about that?”  
  
    Rufioh nodded but didn’t say anything.  “I’m more worried about what’s going to happen to those we incited to riot.  Are they going to be murdered in the streets?   They sure as hell won’t get a fair trial if they’re taken into custody; what we watched today proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.”  
  
    Aranea wasn’t sure how to reply.  “You’re likely right.  They laid down their lives for a good cause, though:  they showed the world that resistance is possible.”  
  
    “Is it?  If they show those people getting Subjuggalated, who in their right pan is going to want to stand up and do the same?”  
  
    “I think that what we need to do is try it either on a larger scale or in a place where a battle can be won outright.  Capitol itself is far too large.  I thought about doing smaller hit-and-runs just like what we did there, but I suspect you’re correct and it’s a pointless sacrifice.  We’d only end up killing the very people we’re trying to save.”  She bit her lip and studied her pad.  “I do have another idea, though.”  
  
    “Yeah?” he inquired.  “And what would that be?”  
  
    She looked at Nitram.  “You still have five nights of leave left, right?”  
  
    “Four after this one.”  
  
    “And that applies not only to your troop but the entire Cavalreaper division?  All hundred and forty four of them?”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s right.  Why?”  
  
    Aranea gritted her teeth.  “Because we’re going to need to meet with them all at the island before that leave is up.”   
  
    Rufioh’s eyes widened for what felt to him like the millionth time that night.  “All of them?”  
  
    “Allllllll of them.”  
  
    He exhaled loudly.  “Dang, hon.  That’s kinda short notice, don’t you think?”  
  
    “Can you contact them or not?” she asked.  
  
    “Well, yes, I can communicate with the other squad leaders no problem.  Hopefully they can recall their troops to a launch point and we can make for the island without being tracked.”  
  
    She started typing on her pad.  “Do it.  If they bitch about it, tell them that I’m the one calling them and it’s of the utmost importance.  Set it for the night before we go back to the base; that should give them enough time to get everyone on board.”  
  
    Rufioh scanned his controls and then looked back at Aranea.  “We better tell them to bring a snack.  I don’t think Meulin would appreciate having to hunt every living thing in that forest down to feed a hungry division of ‘reapers!  It’s a wonder we don’t eat that base out of grubloaf, quite honestly.”   
  
    Mindfang chuckled at the thought of Meulin’s face if she told her to prepare a meal for that many visitors.  “I’m pretty sure either poor Meu’s pusher would quit or she’d kick us both in the junk and set sail back where she came from!”  
  
    “And Horuss would be less than impressed with us if that happened.  No, I’ll tell them to provide their own provisions.  And to clean up after themselves under threat of being gutted by an angry oliveblood.”  
  
    “No need to bring typist threats into it, my love.  That’s what we’re trying to avoid here, remember?  I’ll make them clean up, trust me.”  
  
    Nitram grunted with disbelief.  “Have you seen your respiteblock?  I swear there are more panties on the floor than there are in your drawers.  Let the damn droids in once in a while, will you?”  
  
    “All right, I will.  Jegus, what are you?  My new lusus?”  
  
    “Maybe I should get you one!  I can do that, you know.”  
  
    “Yeah?  Well, I can make you send it home.  I can do that, you know.”  She stuck her blue tongue out at him.  
  
    Rufioh rolled his eyes.  “For someone who thinks she’s so damned smart, you can be such a brat sometimes.”   
  
    “Hey, you put the token on me, cowboy.  Reap what you sow.”  In that moment, Mindfang thought again of the song the Cavalreapers sang on the night of their matespritship ceremony and regretted saying it.   _What we sow we cannot reap nor keep at all..._   
  
    “Funny hearing that from you.”  
  
    “Yeah.  Sorry...”  
  
    “It’s okay.”  They sat in silence for awhile as Rufioh continued to study the submarine’s control systems and Aranea studied the new data she obtained.  At one point he looked over to see her smiling one of her fangs-visible kind of smiles.  That usually means trouble... “All right, my turn:  what are you thinking?”  
  
    “Do I get my caegar back if I tell you?” she replied.   
  
    Rufioh laughed.  “You never gave it to me in the first place, doll!”  
  
    “Hm.   Works out even, then.  All right, I’m thinking that my new plan might just work.”  
  
    “This is the plan that is so important it requires bringing the whole division in?”  
  
    “Yep.”  
  
    He gave her an appraising look.  “Am I going to want to know what this plan is?”  
  
    Mindfang’s smile never wavered for a moment.  “I strongly suspect so, yes.”  
  
    Rufioh shook his head.  “All right, then.  What is this plan of yours?”  
  
    Aranea beamed.  “It’s quite simple, really.  First, we take over our base, then we kill the Grand Highblood, and then we steal a starship.  Or maybe two... I haven’t quite decided yet.”


	20. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh reveals the outline of his plan to the assembled Cavalreapers, while Aranea discusses an equally vital part of it with two of her closest friends. While Horuss has created a machine that will amplify Mindfang's abilities, he is unable to bring himself to complete another request from her. Luckily, someone else is willing to take up the task on the night before the plan goes into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less sexy, more setup this time around. Pieces are falling into place for the first true strike of Rufioh's revolution and the focus shifts to the people around them, particularly Horuss and Meulin. Shit is about to get very, VERY real next chapter...
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Start #46 at the beginning and 47 at “So, what can we do for you, Marquise?”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

  
** 20. **

    _I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,_  Rufioh thought as he took to the small stage that Horuss threw together for this meeting.  He looked out at the assembled ‘reapers and wondered if this was actually going to fly.   _What if they tell me to shove my head up my nook?_

    _First, it won’t fit with that rack of yours, no matter how much lubrication they have,_ Mindfang told him mentally.   _Second, they won’t.  They love you.  They believe in you.  They’ve been training for this since the night they were conscripted in to the military.  You’re giving them the chance to fight back.  Who would possibly say no to that?  Besides, I’ll be right here with you._

    _All right, then, doll.  Here goes..._ They were all here:  his own troop, 1A, was right up front.  Even Majestic and his crew were there; Majestic was the new Chief of 3B after Froglegs met with an untimely demise in a hackme game a couple of perigees prior.   _Squish leaves no job unfinished, I’ll give him that.   No skin off my nook there,_ Rufioh thought, _I was never sure I could trust Lemiux with this but as much as Majestic was wary of Aranea earlier, he’s come around big time._  

    "So... uhh... welcome to the island!”  He opened his arms, half expecting applause but knowing that they weren’t thrilled about cutting their leave a day short, he suspected there wouldn’t be much.  He followed that up by extending his wings; this seemed to get their attention, but there were still questions that needed answers.  

    “What the hells is going on that you and the Commander need us here?” asked someone Rufioh recognized as the Chief of 4C.  

    “That is what I’m here to answer.  Over the past few perigees, Commander Tchibi has taught us everything there is to know about Indictor-class starships,” Summoner began, gesturing to the blueblood Screamarine beside him.  “This training is about to come into play.  The time has finally come to take action against the repressive highbloods.  We’ve come up with a multi-pronged  plan that should, if it works like we believe it will, not only cause massive disruptions to the government, but actually bring Her Imperious Condescension back to Alternia to answer for what’s gone on here.”

    A combination of shock, excitement and concern flowed into Mindfang from the collected ‘reapers.   _Keep going, my love; they need to know more._  

    “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” one asked.  “She doesn’t exactly strike me as somebody who likes to listen,  nor someone who wouldn’t pound the shit out of us with the weapons on that ship of hers once she got here!”

    “Don’t worry,” Rufioh assured her, “For one, the weapons on a battle cruiser, even one as massive as the _Battleship Condescension,_ aren’t meant for planetary bombardment.   Why do you think she sends soldiers like us to land on the planets she visits after she leaves?  There’d be no point if she had access to weapons like that.  No, if she wants to deal with us, she’s gonna have to do it face to face.”

    Another voice from the crowd.  “And what exactly is it that you think we can do that will get her attention?”

    Rufioh smiled that smile of his.  “Well, like I said, there’s more than one way to go about this, but we’ll start by commandeering our own military base.”

    All through the assembly eyes widened and whispers ran rampant.  Nitram let them take his words in before continuing.  “A number of lusii have agreed to help us by creating diversionary acts of violence in nearby cities.  The local populace, encouraged by the events that took place in Capitol a few nights ago, may be incited to civil disturbance.  This will likely cause Command to put us on alert for deployment.  I’m sure you have about as much appetite for killing civilians as I do, so I have a better idea.  Once that is underway, instead of boarding the hoverships, we will begin preparations to lock down the highbloods on the base instead.  There will be one in particular in attendance four nights from now that neutralizing will most certainly get Condy’s attention:  The Grand Highblood.”

    The murmur that tore through the crowd was one thing, but the wave of anger and disgust at the mention of that particular purpleblood spoke far, far louder to Aranea’s empathic abilities.   _You guys think that’s something?_ she thought to herself.   _You just wait..._

    “Wow, you sure make capturing him sound easy enough,” Majestic piped up.  “In case you’ve forgotten, he could probably slaughter each and every one of us singlehandedly and then paint the base in lovely shades of orange and red when he’s done.”

    “For starters, I think you give him too much credit,” Rufioh began, “public Subjuggulations or not.  And, quite frankly, I have absolutely no illusions about capturing him.  I know I’ve been strongly suggesting that we should be living side by side with the highbloods, and I still believe that, more strongly than I ever have.”  He flicked his gaze ever so quickly at his matesprit, who responded with a subtle smile.  

    “But regardless of what colour of blood flows through his body, the Grand Highblood has killed thousands, maybe even millions of innocents over the sweeps.  He must be made to answer for this, and the only thing that could possibly stop him from continuing to massacre people is an early demise.  And that’s what we’re going to do: kill the Grand Highblood!”

    The crowd of Cavalreapers roared their approval; Rufioh waited for the cheer to die down.   “And we are going to do it as publicly as possible.”

    As another cheer erupted from the Cavalreapers, Rufioh’s eyes were drawn to Babydoll, who was giving him a questioning look.  When it was quiet enough for her to be heard, she said, “That’s all well and good, Chief, but like Majestic said earlier, that guy could probably make short work of any or all of us.   Is every single lowblood from the greens to the reds going to gang up on him in a giant trollpile and hope for the best?”

    “Don’t worry, I’ve thought of that.  There is another part of this plan where, if all goes well, we will have someone assisting us who is quite capable of containing him long enough to do what we need to do.”

    All eyes shifted to Mindfang, who smiled but did nothing else to confirm or deny her involvement in that fashion.  

    “Once that’s done, the next challenge is to hold the base,” Rufioh continued.  “We will only need to do so for a short while:  a few hours, maybe one night.  This will be made slightly more difficult because I’m going to need a few of you to depart as soon as the Grand Highblood is dispatched and make your way to cities which I’ll share the details of a little later on.   Once there, you will meet up with lusii and their contacts and initiate further riots.  The idea is to show the world that the people can successfully resist.  The primary targets will be prefecture offices and, where possible, other military installations.

    “What I suspect will happen is that the Condesce will send the Navy after us; they’ll attack us at our base at the very least.  We have the manpower to resist an invasion for a while, but offshore or aerial bombardment is a distinct possibility.  Most times, they would be reluctant to do so because of the munitions stores but it may occur to them to cut their losses entirely and turn the base into a smoking crater.  This makes creating the diversionary riots that much more important; we need to keep them occupied while we prepare the second phase of the plan.”

    Rufioh scanned their faces; he had their complete attention, and he was reasonably sure Aranea had nothing to do with it.  “Most of you are aware the training starship that’s moored inside of the base has been quietly refitted under the guise of our training.  Aside from installation of a power core and the removal of those moorings, that ship, the _Daedalus,_  is completely operational.”  The meaning of the name of the ship was not lost on Rufioh; once the vessel had finished its operational life, it was designated for ground-based training and much like its namesake, a legendary troll who was said to have dared to fly with wings like his during the day only to see them burned away, it was doomed to spend the rest of its life Alterniabound.   “It will take a few hours to finish the preparations to get it airborne; it won’t need a warp core but it will need to be spaceworthy.  You see, once the Condesce returns home, we need a way to take our message to her... or our fight!  And this ship, the one that your hands have rebuilt and restored, will be the vessel that does it!”

    Another cheer erupted and Rufioh knew then and there that they would do everything they could to make it happen.  Drawback, however, waited for the din to subside and asked a question it seemed everyone had forgotten.  “What’s to stop her for blowing our ship to bits as soon as we reach orbit?  Even if we had violetblooded prisoners, I have no doubt she’d punch enough holes in it to send it back into the atmosphere in pieces!”

    Commander Tchibi stepped forward to answer.  “Because we will have something on board that is so valuable to her that she wouldn’t dare fire on us.   I can’t tell you what that is right now, but be assured that when she finds out what it is, there’s no way she would destroy it.”   _That ‘it’ being me... but I dare not tell them why!_

    Drawback accepted this.  “All right.  You’ve been on the money about everything else so far.  Anything else we need to know?”

    “Just your assignments,” Rufioh said.  “Most of you will have combat options, which I’m sure you’re thrilled to hear, but we will have other divisions at the base that can assist with that.  I’m going to need some of you available to crew the ship, and some of you will be heading up civil disturbance elsewhere.  These are equally vital jobs.  We’ve based a lot of that on your skill sets, so please don’t be upset if there isn’t a lot of fighting on your agenda.   Some of you are mightier with more than just a lance in your hands.  What I need to know from you all, though, is this:  are you prepared to go ahead with this?”

    He let the question hang in the air for a few moments before continuing.  “The gravity of this cannot be understated.  This is treason; doing what we’re about to do will make you marked for death for the rest of your days should we fail.”

    “Chief, we been marked for death since we were conscripted,” Magicman replied.  “No’ting more dan fodder.  I’d rather die for someting I believe in rather dan someting I don’t.”

    “The only thing that changes is who is doing the shooting,” Mouthful chimed in.  “Unknown resistance forces on other worlds or royalbloods and seadwellers here.  I’d rather take our chances with a foe we know well.  And one we most certainly have no love for.”

    “All right, then.  Just remember, wherever you incite an uprising, make sure they hear the name of the Summoner!  Not because I’m after fame or anything ridiculous like that, but because we need a rallying point.   The word of what happened in Capitol is already spreading; let’s help fan the flames of freedom!” Nitram said.  He looked at them, all as one, one more time.  “Bangarang?” he shouted.

    “BANGARANG!”

    “Until we sleep?”

    “UNTIL WE SLEEP!”

    He stole a glance over to Mindfang, who was smiling proudly.  He grinned back at her and then floated off the stage to begin discussing assignments with his troops.  

    _Well done, my sweet, she thought.  Now I best do the same, although I fear that those who I must assign tasks to will be a lot less enthusiastic about what I must ask them to do..._

    “Horuss?  Meulin?” she called to her friends who were standing beside the stage, watching the goings-on with much interest.  “Would you be so kind as to join me in the main tower for a moment?”

 

 

 

    “So, what can we do for you, Marquise?”

    “Funny you should ask that, Horuss,” Mindfang began.  “First, is the docking station ready?”

    Zahhak nodded.  “The posts are in place and I have expanded our holographic projector range so that we should be able to hide the starship should we need to dock it here.”

    “Excellennnnnnnnt.  Now, can we try out the amplifier helmet?  I’m curious to see if it actually works.”

    “Er... well, of horse it will work; just keep in mind that this will increase the range of your abilities, but it still won’t affect anyone higher on the bloodscale,”  he warned.  “All it needs is a transmission source - some sound or video signal - and your mental energies will ride it like a carrier wave.”

    Aranea examined the silvery helmet before sliding it on; there were slots custom made for her horns on top.  “Fits fine...  Now, the loudspeakers in the landing bay; they’re close enough to the Cavalreapers that they would hear it, right?”

    “I would say so, yes.”

    “Good.  Now, fire up a song – something with a decent beat - and let me do my thing.”  
Horuss turned to his computer and did just that.  As the rhythm thumped from both the speakers in the room and the speakers by the hovership pads, Mindfang closed her eyes and sent a signal to the troops:   _if you can hear this message, DANCE._  She fine-tuned it slightly to a particular series of motions and then looked out the window to see the results.  

    “Well, wellllllll...”  Every single Cavalreaper in the vicinity of the stage had stopped whatever it was they were doing and were dancing in perfect lockstep.  “Horuss!  It worked!”

    “Heh... indeed it did!  Maybe too well!”  

    Aranea turned around to see what he was getting at and had to laugh:  Meulin was dancing right along with them.  “I see!  Now, how do we get it to stop?”

    Darkleer frowned and then looked at her.  “I haven’t the slightest.  How do you get someone to... er... stop when you do it without this?”

    “Usually the suggestion just fades from memory after a while and they carry on about their business none the wiser, unless it was something they wanted to do in the first place, in which case they keep on doing it.  I could also command them to stop.”

    “Well, unless you plan to challenge the Grand Highblood to a dance-off,  you might want to do that.  My moirail enjoys dancing but I’m afraid she’s going to knock something delicate over...”

    Mindfang couldn’t stifle the chuckle.  “My dear, sweet Horuss, I don’t even think you know the meaning of the word ‘delicate’, but if I could solve all of the world’s problems with a dance, I would most certainly do so.  Very well...”  She sent another mental transmission and suddenly the congregation of orange- and redbloods stopped dancing and continued on with what they were doing.  More than a few conversations resumed with one or more of the parties involved now facing a different direction, which made for some confusing moments.   _Oooooooops.  Hadn’t thought of that.  Guess I’m a touch distracted by what I have to do next..._

    Meulin found herself looking at a wall; she scratched her head while she tried desperately to remember what was so interesting that she was looking at.  Failing that, she rejoined Mindfang and Darkleer’s conversation.  “So are you going to try it out or what?”  

    Aranea and Horuss exchanged a knowing look and Mindfang placed a hand on the oliveblood’s shoulder.  “Already taken care of, dear.  It worked perfectly.  Now, I really need to talk to you two about something.  Something of vital importance.”

    Both of them looked at her; while Aranea couldn’t sense so much as a hint of what the indigoblood was thinking, Leijon’s mindset was one of curiousity and anxiousness.   _Don’t be so curious, Meu; curiousity kills cats, and that’s what I’m worried about..._

    “You both obviously heard Rufioh’s speech.”  They nodded.  “There was a part about containing the Grand Highblood.  Because I’m a blueblood, most of the ‘reapers think I’m capable of incredible feats of strength.  Compared to them, I am, I suppose, but there’s no way that I could possibly restrain someone like him myself.  In fact, I know personally of only one person STRONG enough to even try.”

    Mindfang didn’t even have to look at Horuss; she swore she could hear the sweat beading on his brow.  “This is so very difficult for me to ask this of you, my friend; you have no idea how I’ve been twisted up inside about it for the last few nights and days.  The risk to you is great and the cost may be the highest there is; your principles may be at stake or even your life.  You’ve been a good friend to me for over fifty sweeps and anything I’ve ever asked of you, you’ve made it happen.  And now I’m asking you to be an Executor once more.”

    Horuss gritted his teeth and put a hand behind his head while he struggled with her request.  Without speaking, he turned and walked over to a corner of the primary compublock of the tower hive and brooded quietly for a minute.  “Marquise... Spinneret, I... what you’re asking of me... This may be the first time that I must tell you that I cannot do what you ask of me, and it is painfully hard to tell you that.”  

    He turned around to face her; there were blue tracks running from his eyes and Aranea thought about how long it had been since she’d seen him weep.   _Ten sweeps?  Not since his I brought his Huntress back to him.  Gods, what have I done?  Without him, this all falls apart; I shouldn’t have assumed..._

    “The night I put down my bow, I swore that I would never willingly take another life,” Zahhak continued.  “I will only kill in the most dire of circumstances or in self-defense.  As much as I agree with you and your cause, I cannot bring myself to kill someone, no matter how vile or deserving they are of it.  The Grand Highblood himself gave me the order to kill both the Signless and... and...”  A fresh wave of tears chased each other down his face.  “But as much as I believe that evil creature needs to pay for his crimes against society, I don’t think I can be the one who ends him.  I... don’t think I can be the one you need for this job, Marquise, and it grieves me so to tell you that.”

    Before Mindfang could respond, Meulin walked over to Darkleer and embraced his massive form.  She then looked him in the eyes and said, “There is a solution.  I believe the word Rufioh used was ‘contain’.  Horuss, that’s all you would need to do:  contain him.”

    Zahhak sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.  “What do you mean?”

    “You are the only one of us strong enough to even have a hope of physically restraining a purpleblood for any period of time.  That’s all you would have to do:  just hold him long enough.”

    “Long enough for what?”

    Meulin turned her gaze to Aranea.  For the first time in the whole time she’d known her, Mindfang could see the cold savagery that lay underneath the surface.   _There’s a killer inside of her.  She does it all the time, but hunting is different._  She recalled the night she rescued the oliveblood from her cave before the Cavalreapers did her in.   _Would they have been able to, though?  She had already gutted seven of them before I got there; unless one of them sniped her, she might have been able to take them all down by herself.  Would she have spared Rufioh?  Likely... but who knows for certain?  She keeps the killer instinct under lock and key, and does a fine job of it, but I wouldn’t want to ever have to face her in combat..._

    “That purpleblooded beast spoke the words that condemned my beloved to death,” Meulin growled.  “He was responsible for torturing my Kankri, making him scream in torment.  And that foul creature took pleasure in it.”

    Aranea remembered watching that Subjuggulation session with Rufioh in Capitol and the bulge in Kurloz’s pants as he swung his clubs.   _Yeah, I know exactly what you’re talking about, Meu.  I’ve done my share of dark things in the name of pleasure but that goes beyond black.  Why else do you think he needs to go?_

    “He tore Kankri’s broken body down from the hot irons and threw it in front of me.  He looked right at me and smiled this... awful smile and whispered, ‘You’re next, kittybitch!’ and then walked away, laughing all the while.”  Leijon shuddered but kept talking.  “Even though Kankri’s message was one of acceptance and forgiveness, one of peace across the hemospectrum, he was also a believer in justice.”  Meulin extracted the silver chain and sigil that she wore under her clothes; she rubbed it between her fingers as she contemplated what to say next.  

    _I love that you’re speaking of justice while holding that, Meu,_ Mindfang thought to herself.   _I’m sure the previous owner would appreciate that immensely.  Even if she was under the direct employ of the very person we’re planning to cull._

    “I would love nothing more than to live in a world where redbloods and violetbloods live and work side by side, but no matter what colour the blood inside is, there are some unspeakable acts that require justice to be done.  The Grand Highblood has committed far too many atrocities.  If we are to move forward as a society, we must do so without people like that.  His death will be a just one.”   Meulin placed a hand on Horuss’ chest and looked back to Mindfang.  “I will spare my moirail that terrible burden and leave his vow unbroken.  I will kill the killer and save my saviours.  I will be your Executor.”  

    Leijon looked up at Zahhak and said, “We will need you, however, to make it happen.  Can you do that much?  Your strength, both inside and out, is what makes you who you are.  We will need both if this is going to work.”

    He swallowed and shifted around a bit.  “Anything for you, Meulin.  I will do it.”

    She embraced him again.  “Thank you.”  Meulin rested her head against Darkleer’s chest and smiled at Spinneret, who nodded her thanks in return.  

    “I’m not going to lie to you two:  this isn’t going to be anywhere near as simple as it sounds,” Aranea said, removing her helmet.  “There is a good chance you may have to kill others, Horuss, before they do so to you.  I will do my best to minimize that probability because I’ll need you to scramble back here once that’s done and prepare for the starship’s arrival.  I’ll try to see you both out of there before the Navy can muster any kind of reply.”  

    “That sounds quite doable.  Thank you, Marquise.”

    Mindfang shook her head.  “No, Horuss, I need to thank you.  For your bravery and your expertise.”  She looked over the helmet, turning it this way and that.  

    “Soooooooo... the transmitter itself is here inside where it meets my forehead, right?”

    “Yes, that’s it.  The helmet just serves as a power source.  The transmitter draws an awful lot of energy and only works for short bursts before needing a recharge.”

    “Hm.  I don’t suppose you could fashion another one.”

    He looked at her curiously.  “You mean you want a second helmet?”

    “No, no... just another transmitter.  One much more discrete in case of an emergency.”

    “What would you use for power, though?”

    She bared her fangs as she smiled.  “As it turns out, I happen to have a power source on hand...”

 

********

 

    “Are you sure about this, Meu?  Really, really sure?”

    Leijon nodded.  “Absolutely. What needs to be done must be done.”

    They walked together towards Mindfang’s hovership, the pink moon on the horizon bathing them in a pale rose glow.   “This happens tomorrow night.  The Grand Highblood arrives fairly early in the evening.  I have arranged it so that you and Horuss  are part of the Honour Guard that will escort him around the base.  I’m under the impression he’s planning to make some kind of speech concerning the fate of those captured during the Capitol riots... in fact, he may even have some of them sent to the base to Subjuggulate them then and there for effect.  This means the cameras will be on him.  Once I have control of the telecom systems, you’ll know it.  That’s when you two make your move.  I will ensure the world sees it.”

    “I understand.”

    They stood in front of the ship; Mindfang looked the oliveblood over, letting her eyes linger for just a little too long on Leijon’s hips and spheres, causing the tiny woman to look away shyly for a moment.  

    “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

    “It’s okay,” Meulin replied as she took Spinneret’s hand.  “I’m sorry I can’t offer you any more than this.  You’ve been so good to me and I just... can’t give you what you want.”  She sighed and moved in to embrace her blueblooded friend.  “I see the relationship you and Damara have and while it baffles me, there are times I wish I could do things that way.  Kankri was everything to me.  Everything.  I’m amazed I even have a moirail again.  If that wasn’t filled, I totally would have been willing to try that for you, but... I can’t.  You deserve more and I wish I could give it.”

    “You could trrrrrrrry...” Aranea encouraged.  She let the fingers of her right hand drift slowly across Leijon’s firm backside.  

    Meulin shook her head.  “I can’t.  In some other place, some other time,  maybe we could have.  Just know I care very deeply for you and I believe in you and what you’re doing here.  You’ve always been true to me and kind; I’ll do everything I can to make this work.”

    “I know you will.”  She placed a kiss on the top of Meulin’s head between her horns and let her go.  “So did those uniforms I got you two fit?”

    “Yes!  Mine fits perfectly.  Horuss’ is a little snug, but I think he’ll be okay.  Shows off his muscles better anyway; makes him look mean!”

    Both women shared a laugh over the idea of a mean Horuss and then hugged once more before Mindfang climbed into the pilot’s chair.  “Okay, go get that big chunk of fudge and let’s go.  You guys can stay in my quarters tonight and then I’ll give you directions when we get up in the evening.”

    Meulin nodded her acknowledgement and scampered up the hill towards the tower to fetch her moirail.   _All the more reason to kill that foul nooksniffer Makara,_ Aranea thought as she watched Leijon leave and felt her desires stir once more.   _He wrecked a beautiful woman for the rest of us.  One of many reasons this needs to happen.  I hope you’ve got this all set to go on your end, Rufioh; it’s time._  



	21. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with her bloodtypist commanding officer, Aranea puts the plan she and Rufioh created into motion. A resistance is born; how it unfolds will have far-reaching implications for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of great turmoil, both physical and emotional, that will change the lives of these people forever. This is the true first blow struck in the Summoner's Rebellion, one that will alter the history of this world. Blood is shed, but so are tears. Hopefully you find this full of action, but also emotionally challenging to read as well.
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #48 opens the chapter, #49 at “Mindfang watched the monitors...” (it's a long one), #50 starts at "Rufioh! What’s...”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

** 21. **

    “Commander Tchibi?  I wasn’t expecting you here. Why aren’t you out with the Honour Guard for the Grand Highblood’s arrival?”  
  
    “I was about to ask you the same thing, Captain Girvin.  Does the Communications Office staff need such direct supervision?”  
  
    Girvin scowled.  “After what happened at Capitol, there is great concern that some of these lowblood scum may be trying to organize some further revolts.  My presence here when there is a guest such as the Grand Highblood present may keep the fools working here from attempting something seditious in case they were planning it.”  
  
    “Is that so?  Hm.  Makes sense, I suppose.”  Despri Tchibi looked around the room:  two comm officers were operating video feeds while two others attended to audio.  Two other staffers were talking on portable radios to others outside whose job it was to provide cues and suggest camera angles.    
  
    “So, what exactly are you doing here, Commander?” she asked evenly.  
  
    “Wellllllll, seeing as you’re already here, I can assume something went awry with my request to do the final security check in this room.  I don’t know what happened to it...”  
  
    “I can tell you exactly what happened to it.  I denied it,” Girvin said icily.  
  
    Tchibi gave her a hurt expression.  “Now why would you do something like that?”  
  
    “Because I don’t trust you.”  
  
    “Obviously.  And why would that be?” Tchibi asked.  
  
    “Because you have nothing better to do than let some mudblood chuck his bulge into you.  Have you any pride?  At all?”  The Captain eyed Despri’s amber token and made a disgusted face.  “How are we to know that you won’t feed the secure channel codes to your lover when your baseblood matesprit is inside of you and moaning like some kind of diseased animal?  We don’t.  So I’m here and you have no reason to be.  And just so you know, as soon as you’ve finished with this class of starship fodder, I’m going to have you transferred somewhere else.  I’m not the only one tired of your repeated absences at social events you’re expected to be a part of.  We don’t need people around who don’t get it, Tchibi.  You are evidently one of those.”    
  
    “Evidently.  And I suppose my respiteblock habits are the hottest topic of discussion at these social gatherings?  I’m flatterrrrrrrred.”  
  
    “You shouldn’t be.  Frankly, the primary question being asked is if whatever crawls out of the Mother Grub your bucket is dumped into will be too stupid to find its way to the Testing Caverns or whether it will lose a limb and die along the way first.”  Girvin followed this with a smirk.    
  
    Tchibi just shrugged.  “You know, being without an arm really isn’t such a terrible thing.  You ought to try it sometime.”  
  
    Captain Girvin raised an eyebrow.  “I really don’t plan to.  Sorry.”  
  
    “Oh,” Commander Tchibi said, drawing her glowing blue sword, “but I insist.”  
  
    In a cerulean blur, Girvin’s left arm was lying on the ground and her indigo blood was spraying the walls.  The lowblood staffers looked on with open-mouthed shock at what had just taken place.  To her credit, Girvin stayed on her feet but was completely stunned.  She tried to reach for her sidearm but was unable to grab it as she was attempting to draw it with a hand she no longer possessed.  As she made to reach across her body to grab it with her remaining hand, Tchibi swung her sword and separated her other arm from her body as well.    
  
    With a bellowing screech, Girvin sunk to her knees, too afraid to look to either side of her lest her eyes confirm what her body still hadn’t accepted.  Tchibi continued to twirl the blade, spraying its dark blue residue around.  None of the staff dared to move a muscle but looked on with horrified fascination.    
  
    “See?  It’s not so bad, not having an arm or two.  You get used to it; you adapt.  Kneeling there and screaming about it isn’t exactly the first thing I’d suggest you do, but hey, it’s your life.”  Mindfang began to slowly orbit around her commanding officer, the blue blade making slow back-and-forth loops in her metallic left hand.  “Now, being a superior creature with a far greater constitution than anyone else in this room, you would find that life without arms is really not that difficult and I’m sure you’d easily overcome any obstacles in your way.  No, you would insist that life without arms is beneath you not because you’re a cripple, but because you’re not crippled enough.  Thus, allow me to assist you in the best way that I possibly caaaaaaaan...”   She laid her sword gently up against Girvin’s throat.  “Just keep in mind that people who have lost their heads aren’t usually called ‘cripples’, though.  They’re called corpses.  You’re welcome.”    
  
    A sweep of that sword and Girvin became one.  
  
  
  
  
    Once Mindfang had wiped the remnants of Girvin’s blood from her sword onto her fallen captain’s uniform, she helped herself to one of the rank insignia designators from the front of that garment and pinned it to her own.  “Captain... A rank I once held on a ship of my own but could never hold again while in the service of this outfit, simply because of the colour of my blood.”   She looked up to the lowbloods who were still in stunned silence after watching a blueblood decapitate her superior right in front of them.  “Today, that changes forever.  Are you satisfied with your lot in life?” she asked them.  None dared reply; Aranea could sense their fears, ranging from terror that she was about to murder them in a similar fashion to concern that this was simply a ruse to try and out them as potential rebels.  “You have nothing to fear from me.  I, someone who you see as a volatile highblood, need your help.  I need you to operate that same equipment that you were tasked to operate just as before, but what’s most important is that you keep the cameras focused on the Grand Highblood.  As for you audio specialists...”  She reached into her coat and retrieved a strange looking helmet that she promptly put on, and then handed the cable that hung from the back to a goldblood who wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do with it.  “I need you to patch this in and then prepare to activate the warning sirens.  I’m going to send a message the likes of which no one has ever heard before...”    
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang watched the monitors intently as the Grand Highblood emerged from his hovership.  In his hand was a chain, and shackled to it were eight lowblood prisoners who followed meekly behind him, the knowledge of their imminent violent deaths weighing heavily upon their shoulders.  As he proceeded down the ramp, a group of trolls flanked him on either side: a pair of indigobloods, followed by a pair of bluebloods, greenbloods, olivebloods and so on, acting as his Honour Guard.  She asked the video operator to zoom in a bit; to her relief, she could see Darkleer on the left side of him and Meulin on the right.  It suddenly occurred to her that she’d never seen Meulin wearing anything other than the dress Porrim made for her or the animal skins she sported while hunting.   _You make that black and olive uniform work for you, Meu... very niiiiiiiice..._    
  
    Makara himself wore whatever he damn well pleased and that consisted of his usual purple tunic, circle-covered pants and frightening facepaint.   _Always looking for maximum effect,_ she thought.   _Well, if you want a show, Kurloz, you’re going to get the show of your life tonight._  
  
    Arranged in front of him were small groups of highblood officers and behind them, numerous arrangements of lowblood soldiers, all standing at attention.  Mindfang could see the twelve divisions of Cavalreapers in their dress uniforms, lances in hand.  Rufioh stood ramrod straight at the head of his; she could swear she saw his eyes narrow in barely concealed disgust at the sight of the Grand Highblood.   _Soon, my love... Verrrrrrrry soon._    
  
    The Grand Highblood and his escort came to a stop in the middle of the middle of the parade square, where a dais was set up for him to speak.  Mindfang looked to the staff in the comm room with her and said, “Just go about your business like nothing is out of the ordinary.  All I ask is that you keep the camera on him.  Things are about to get very interesting, I promise you that.”  She sensed their willingness to comply before she saw their nods and let them set about their work.    
  
    Makara stood in front of the microphone, his hand never letting go of the thick metal linked chain in his right hand.  “Citizens of Alternia,” he began, staring directly into the camera tripod that was placed before him.  “It has come to my attention that some of you have been... unhappy with your situation.  I can’t possibly understand why.  But that doesn’t matter.  What matters is that you have no need to all up and wreck some motherfucking shit.  Tonight, you’re going to receive a demonstration of what happens to those who think wrecking shit or culling their superiors is a good motherfucking idea.”  He gave the chain a hard yank; most of those who were shackled to it struggled to stay on their feet.  “But first... First I have a special treat for you tonight.  There have been traitors in our motherfucking midst for many sweeps.  It gives me great pleasure to be able to bring justice to one of those who up to this point had eluded our grasp.”  
  
    Mindfang felt a shock of terror grab her stomach.   _What the blue hells is he talking about... Does he know?  Horuss, please tell me you’re not sweating... Oh fuck, you’re sweating.  Oh fuck._  “Sirens, get ready,” she commanded as she adjusted her helmet.    
  
    Makara handed the chain over to the indigoblood Aranea didn’t know... and in one fluid motion, hooked his arm underneath Darkleer’s and hurled him to the ground, destroying the dais in the process.  In a flash, the Grand Highblood was crouched overtop of him, leering at Horuss as he drew one of his clubs from behind his back.  “I can’t believe you actually thought you could pull this off, traitor,” he snarled menacingly, “I never forget a motherfucking face...”  
  
    A loud hiss was heard that startled the Honour Guard a second time in a matter of seconds as an olive and black blur lunged at the massive purpleblood, but without even looking up, Makara seized the attacking Meulin Leijon by the throat and held her suspended in the air.   “And you... the very person this blubbering coward couldn’t bring himself to cull.  I can’t believe you two are actually here together.  Can you imagine the motherfucking odds of this?”  He turned his gaze to the struggling woman and clenched his fist around her neck that much tighter.  “Something tells me you motherfuckers just might even be in cahoots.  Am I right?”  There was no reply from Meulin; she couldn’t breathe.  “What’s the matter, scumblood?  Cat got your motherfucking tongue?”  Makara squeezed harder yet as he drove a knee into Darkleer’s throat.  “And you, Darkleer… You only had one job.  And you could only bring yourself to do it once.  Pathetic.  Where was your helping?  Where was your bow?  It doesn’t motherfucking matter:  I’ll happily show you how it’s done…”  
  
  
  
  
    _SIRENS!  NOW!_ Mindfang screamed mentally as she activated the helmet.  She didn’t even have time to begin her mental transmission before she saw an orange streak descend from the sky at high speed and kick the Grand Highblood right in the teeth.  The Subjuggalator released Leijon as he tumbled to the ground.   _Rufioh!  You brave, crazy fool!  Get out of there!_  
  
    The sound of the warning sirens filled the air across the base.  Everyone started looking around, wondering what was happening and a message explaining it was heard by many but not by all.   _If you can hear me, the first blow against the highblood regime has just been struck!  The Summoner has courageously attacked the Grand Highblood!  This is your chance to overthrow those who have tortured and killed millions simply because of the colour that coursed through their bodies!  RISE UP!  Follow the Summoner’s lead!  We can take this base!  There are far more of you then there are of them!  This is another step towards freedom!  Do not harm anyone who is helping you; olive, teal and even bluebloods may support us; focus on those who would Subjuggalate you or tear you to pieces for daring to resist!  MAKE THEM PAY!!!!!!!!_  
  
    Before she had even finished her transmission, the assembled lowbloods, including the Cavalreapers, surged forward and overwhelmed the indigo and purplebloods standing in front of them.  Many of the highblooded officers were taken by complete surprise, but those who realized what was happening stood their ground and began to defend themselves.  Much of it was to no avail; there were simply too many lowbloods and one by one, the officers fell under the teeming masses.    
  
    Many tealblood and greenblood lieutenants found themselves wondering what to do.  Those who fled were chased down; those who offered no resistance or took up arms alongside the lower ranks were welcomed, barring a few who didn’t have time to express their sentiments.    
  
    All of this took place in the open parade area, but Mindfang barely paid it any mind; she watched with bated breath as the yellow-, orange- and redbloods in the Honour Guard decided to follow the Summoner’s lead and attack the Grand Highblood and the indigoblood who now held the chain.  As soon as the indigo dropped the metal links in an effort to defend himself first from the gold- and orangebloods that assailed him, those who were cuffed to the chain shambled forward as best they could and threw the chain around his neck.  Their combined efforts managed to bring him down.  The other oliveblood in the Honour Party broke the cuffs open to release the prisoners,  who then turned their attention to a much larger target.    
  
    This proved to be a fatal mistake:  no sooner had Makara finished dealing with the first wave of trolls that attacked him that he found this group of now-unchained lowblood prisoners rushing at him with murderous intent.  With a deft flip, he landed in the middle of the pack and began twirling his body, arms outstretched, massive white clubs in his hands.  The result was spectacularly deadly as seven of the nine fell.  The other two, as well as the oliveblood, were subsequently dispatched in a swift and gruesome fashion as he used the sharp nails on his feet to rend them or simply crush their heads once he knocked them down.  
  
    Mindfang watched this unfold with horror; her crew was doing exactly what she’d asked them to:  keep the cameras on the Grand Highblood.   _This is not the message I had in mind for the world to see... We need to move quickly!  Meulin!  Are you all right?_  “Camera three, pan over to the right... I need to see that oliveblood that’s on the ground there.”  Once she had a better view, she watched Leijon struggle to her feet while gasping for breath.   _Meu?  Nod if you’re okay._  She did just that but kept touching her throat to see if there was any damage.  Mindfang could see some ugly green bruises forming there but beyond that, she seemed none the worse for wear.   _Go check on Horuss and then prepare to strike!  We need to end this and fast!_  
  
    Meulin nodded again and made her way to over to where her moirail was still lying motionless on the ground.  She touched his face; Mindfang could see the relief on hers as he slowly sat up and put his hand behind his head.  Aranea couldn’t hear their conversation but watched as Leijon pointed over to the Grand Highblood and then to the crowd of what must have been about a hundred armed lowblood trolls moving angrily towards him.  Horuss nodded, rose to his feet and then he and Meulin dashed off in the direction of the hovership the Grand Highblood arrived in.  What in the blue hells are you two doing? she thought as they jumped into the ship, made it lift off, but only kept it a meter from the ground as it skimmed along past Makara and set down beside a nearby hangar.    
  
    The mob was almost upon the Grand Highblood; Mindfang noticed that Rufioh was flying at the front of it, leading the charge.   _Rufioh!  Slow down!  Meulin and Horuss are up to something!_  She thought her command to them and the crowd behind Nitram slowed to a walk.    
  
    If the Grand Highblood was in any way concerned, he wasn’t showing it.  He began to pick up bloody pieces of the fallen soldiers he’d recently dispatched and started tossing them into the mob.  The surprise on his face that this was having no effect on them was considerably more obvious.  “If you come any closer to me,” he growled, “you will suffer the same fate as your comrades and be assured, I will make you suffer.  Each and every motherfucking one of you.”  He picked up a disembodied head and crushed it between his fingers for emphasis; the dark crimson that spilled from between his fingers did not sway the crowd in the least.  “This is your final warning, you filthy motherfucking nooksniffers.  One more step closer and I’ll evis-"  
  
    “Or you’ll what?” asked Rufioh.  He was hovering just off of the ground, keeping a little more than an arm’s length from Makara, but darting ever so close within his reach.  “These men and women behind me will eviscerate you if you lay a single finger on me.”  
  
    “Those things behind you pose no more threat to me than as if they were a bunch of motherfucking puppets.  I will take every last one of them and RIP their stuffing out!” He lunged forward but Summoner dodged his arm.  
  
    Rufioh looked down at his abdomen: one of the Grand Highblood’s sharp-nailed fingers had grazed across his stomach, tearing his dress uniform and drawing a thin line of bronze blood.  “Now you’ve done it,” Rufioh warned.  
  
    Makara laughed, a frightening high-pitched sound.  “Done what?  Given you a motherfucking boo-boo?  I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Nitram.  But then again, I see you grew some pretty little wings!  Will miracles never cease?  Shame I didn’t get to tug on them when you rolled over nice and easy for me.  Oh, yes, I got all up in your nooKARKGHLKGHH...”  
  
    The Grand Highblood’s taunt was interrupted by a large strong arm being wrapped around his neck.  “NOW, MEULIN!” shouted Horuss.  As Makara kicked at Darkleer’s feet, Leijon rolled in and squeezed the metal bracelets that wrapped around her knuckles.  Four blue metallic claws sprang forth from each and she buried both sets into the backs of the Grand Highblood’s knees.   Rivulets of purple blood flowed down his shins as he bellowed and sank to the ground uncontrollably, dropping his dripping white clubs in the process.  Meulin quickly withdrew her blades and then moved to stand in front of him.  With blinding speed, she repeated the attack and imbedded her claws into the space at the front of his elbows, rendering his arms virtually immobile.    
  
    With his scream having emptied his lungs, Makara struggled to fill them due to Zahhak’s arm cutting off his air; his face was flushing purple with the effort.  “Filthy... green... flap...” he spat, “Too bad... this weak... piece of... trash... didn’t... kill you... like he did... your motherfucking... mutant of a... matesprit...”  
  
    From her vantage point inside the communications building, Mindfang could see the look on Meulin’s face; the very same one that made her blood run cold a few nights before.  She knew then that there was no question Leijon would do what was asked of her.    
Meulin reached down and picked up one of the clubs the Grand Highblood had dropped; it was dripping with red and orange shaded gore.  Without saying a single word, she pulled it back and smashed it across Makara’s face.  He wheezed and chuckled at her as the damp russet smears began to run down his face, mixing with the fresh purple cuts her blow created on his taut, swollen skin.  “You’ll... have to... do better... than that... shitblood...”  
  
    She bared her fangs and brought the club down on his head again and again.  The crimson shades on the club were replaced by dark purple stains that dripped from the head of the weapon.  He spat a fang out and smiled in reply, even as purple blood poured down from his forehead and over his painted features.  “You... can’t... kill... me.  Too... weak.  They’ll... come... for... you... before... you... can... even... start… to… hurt... me...”  
  
    With a snarl on her face, Meulin turned to Rufioh and pointed at the metal lance-like spear in his hand.  Once Nitram realized what she had in mind, he tossed it to her; she caught it deftly, dropped the club and used both hands to press the point of the weapon against the Grand Highblood’s chest.  She stared into his cold eyes and spoke one word:  “Guilty.”  She pushed the spear in as far as she could and turned it; the spray of purple that covered her when the point hit his pusher was staggering.    
  
    Even then, he still spoke to her.  “I… can’t… die…”  
  
    Meulin Leijon, the Disciple and the Huntress, covered in the blood of her prey, looked down upon the gasping horror on the ground in front of her.  “For Kankri’s sake and that of everyone else you’ve sent to their death, I’m about to prove you wrong.  Horuss, move your arm.”    
  
    Her moirail looked at her, questioning the wisdom of this move, and saw only cold resolution in her eyes.  He relented and Makara gasped in as much air as he could… which was immediately released as Meulin swept her blue-bladed claws through the Grand Highblood’s exposed neck.  Both pieces of him fell to the ground, unmoving.    
  
    As the crowd of lowbloods swarmed the body, Meulin remained motionless, save to extract the silver sigil from her uniform.  She placed a kiss upon it and whispered, “You have been avenged.  I love you.”  Horuss joined her and put his arms around her; neither spoke, but neither had to.      
  
    From his vantage point a couple of meters off the ground, Rufioh looked down on them and smiled grimly.   _It doesn’t change what he did to me, but I can rest now knowing he’ll never do it again…_  
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang watched the whole thing unfold on the screens.   _Perfect.  The whole damn planet must have seen that…  Now, we need to focus on staying alive long enough to make it count._   She closed her eyes and felt around; there were echoes of combat in the halls and those who weren’t in attendance for the Grand Highblood’s arrival were finding they didn’t have the numbers necessary to easily challenge the highbloods who were supervising them.   _Damn… last thing we need is to get jumped from behind.  Rufioh!  I know you’re having a moment there, but I need you to get your Cavalreapers and make for the starship.  Expect resistance; things may not be going as well there as they have out in the square with the bulk of the infantry being available.  I’ll have some of these folks lock down the hovership pads so no one gets out except our own, and they need to get going.  I’m betting we may have an hour tops before the Navy shows up, but the sooner we get that starship in the air, the sooner we get home._    
  
    After Rufioh mentally acknowledged her and began to gather and reassign his troops, Aranea slumped down in her chair and exhaled.   _Home... have I ever really had one save for the captain’s chair?  If all goes well today, I finally get to go back there._    
  
  
  
  
    An hour later, it was over:  the base was theirs.  Aranea stood beside the hull of the _Daedalus_ and watched as the technicians poured in and out of the engineering section.  The most skilled at matters of starship engineering in Rufioh’s crew was Geordi “Resistor” Tskott; Mindfang had tasked him with overseeing the final stages of preparing the ship for departure.  “Three hours if things go smoothly, six if they don’t.  That’s the best I can give you.  The power core is going in first and we should have that up and running within the hour.  After that, it’s a matter of ensuring all of the routings we laid in hold up, charging the structural integrity fields and, most importantly, disconnecting the permanent mooring posts without rupturing the hull in the process.”  
  
    “It doesn’t need to be pretty, Tskott; I just need it in the air as quickly as possible so we can get the hell out of here.   From here on in, you’re the Chief Engineer;  you take orders only from Rufioh and myself.”  
  
    “Yes, Commande...”  He stopped himself when he noticed an extra gold pip on her uniform.   “Yes, Captain.”  
  
    She smiled broadly.  “It’s been far too long since someone’s called me that.  Now get at it.  Let me know as soon as all that’s left is to remove the moorings.  We’ll try and keep the Navy from destroying the place.”  
  
    “I would appreciate that immensely, Captain!”  Resistor looked to his left to see the power core being brought in on a lift vehicle.  “Okay, bring that thing over to those doors!  The captain wants this bucket in the sky in three hours!  Let’s move!”  
  
  
  
  
    Aranea stood beside Rufioh, taking his hand in her gloved one.  “This is the hard part now, you realize.”  
  
    Nitram nodded.  “Which part in particular?  Keeping these troops occupied when the naval bombardment begins or getting that ship out of here in one piece?”  
  
    “All of it.”  They watched as lowblooded soldiers of various divisions milled about on the hovership pads.  Some paraded around with the bodies of dismembered highbloods, some questioned a tealblood that had offered to side with them; Mindfang had never wished more that she could do a proper empathic scan of the tealblooded woman so that she knew more certainly of her intentions.  What I can feel from her seems legitimately interested in what we’re up to.  Mindfang sent a wave of calming and acceptance towards the redbloods that were bombarding the teal with questions and they finally relented.    
  
    “Do we dare put them on ships and send them out to sabotage the naval vessels that are sure to arrive?” Rufioh asked.    
  
    “As much as I would love nothing more than to hijack a few more boats, there’s only one ship I’m interested in right now.   That being said, the Navy will remain quite a few kilometers offshore and lob shots at us from well out of the range of our weapons, save for our missile batteries, which will most definitely be put to use.  Let’s see if we can find out who our best bets are to run those.”  
  
    Nitram surveyed the scene.  “I can only hope they got word that we made our move...”  
  
    She rested her hands on his shoulder and rested her head on them.  “They had access to Condyvision.  They saw everything.  The only question is how long it’s going to take them to arrive.  Feel anything yet?”  
  
    He closed his eyes.  “No, not yet.  I wish that helmet of yours worked for me, too.”  
  
    Aranea reached up and stroked one of his horns, making him shiver involuntarily.  “Sorry, cowboy.  Won’t fit.”  
  
    “Yeah, I know.  The hoverships got away pretty quick; I hope those guys can spark a few more distractions.”  
  
    “I’m sure they will, my love.  They’d do anything you asked of them:  you’re the Summoner, after all.  You struck the first blow against the Grand Highblood and the whole WORLD saw it!  You saved lives; how could they not want to follow you?”  She took his hand and they began walking.  “You’re giving the people something they’ve never had before in their whole lives:  hope.  They now believe that overthrowing the regime is actually possible!   What could be a greater gift than that?”  
  
    Rufioh smiled.  “I suppose.  But it’s far from over, isn’t it?  This is just the second significant blow we’ve struck.  We don’t even know if the Condesce will take the bait.”  
  
    Mindfang snickered at Nitram’s choice of words.  “Trust me, she’s coming.  Publicly beheading Kurloz Makara will do that.”  
  
    “If you say so...”  They walked up to the tealblood who was just being accosted by questioning redbloods a few moments previous.  “Hi there!  Glad you decided to join us.  I’m Rufioh Nitram, Chief of Cavalare...”  
  
    “You’re the Summoner!” she exclaimed, taking in his orange wings.  “Pleased to meet you!  I’m Vriana Taarth.   I was... inspired by what you’ve done here and in Capitol.”  
  
    “Uhh... thanks?”  Rufioh wasn’t used to this kind of admiration; Aranea tried her best to keep from laughing audibly.    
  
    “Soooooooo, Lieutenant Commander Taarth, what was your position prior to this evening?”  
  
    “I was in charge of training missile battery operators.  Talk about a thankless job; all we ever did was train.  Not like we’d ever get to fire them at anyone; no one in their right pan would dare attack a base of this size.”  
  
    Aranea bared her fangs in a wide smile.  “Well, Commander, today’s your lucky day...”

    The room shuddered again as the third hour of bombardment began.  Aranea sat in her chair with her helmet on while Rufioh brought up radar imagery on one of the screens.  “They’ve moved to twenty kilometers offshore.  That last hit was a medium sized missile.  I’m betting they’re sending a few more,” Nitram advised.  
  
    “Luckily for us this is a military installation and we happen to have a few of those to lob back at them.  Audio, patch me through to Fire Control.”  
  
    “Taarth here,” came the reply.  
  
    “Commander, how effective would a Cerulean-class missile be on a naval target?” Mindfang inquired.  
  
    A pause.  “Accuracy would be difficult to provide against such a relatively small target, Captain, but it’s really all we have left, barring a few Magenta-class missiles , and I really hope you’re not asking me to drop one of those on their laps.  We’d eat the radiation right along with them.”  
  
    “We must do what we must.  Any word on the primary batteries?”  
  
    “I only have communication with two and they’re both telling me they’re out of ammo.”  
  
    “Those filthy fucking finfaces know it, too; that’s why they’ve moved closer and are bringing out the big guns.  I’m gathering they’re still hoping to deploy Screamarines and initiate a land invasion instead of just turning us into cratered wasteland.  Give me your best shot, Commander.”  Before she closed the channel, Mindfang had a thought. “Would you be able to detonate the missile just prior to impact?  It would produce a wider shockwave.”  
  
    Taarth thought for a moment.  “That’s doable.  I can have them in the air in two minutes.  Any particular target?”  
  
    “Yes.  Battleships carry larger weapons than the transports and carriers.  Not sure if you can target this precisely but if you can drop it about a third of the way in from the bow, you’ll set off their weapon stores.  Big ba-da-boom.”  
  
    A laugh from the speaker.  “I’ll try my best, Captain.”  
  
    Rufioh wanted to laugh along with her, but what the monitors showed stifled his enthusiasm:  much of the very parade square where this all began was nothing more than a series of holes in the ground, and many of the buildings were either on fire or recently on fire.  He’d been working on providing enemy positions for the weapons team while Aranea was busy dispatching the infantry for firefighting and damage control.  By this point, however, there were no buildings left above ground; even his barracks and his matesprit’s quarters were now a smoldering ruin.  He was thankful most of the base’s critical departments we located well below ground.  There were no more hoverships left, either; all that remained were destroyed first by the incoming missiles.   _Either we leave on the Daedalus or not at all,_ he thought.    
  
    Aranea read his thoughts and checked in with the crew working to get the ship ready.  “We can’t work any faster than we are, Captain,” Tskott replied.  “We were working in the dark here for a while.  I figure one of those missiles must have knocked out this sector’s generators, but luckily the power core was online, so we rigged up a solution and now the starship is powering our lights down here.”  
  
    “Points for creativity, Resistor.   Congratulations, you pass the course; your diploma’s in the mail.  Now, how long are we looking at here?”  
  
    “That depends,” he replied.  “Two hours if you want full power to all systems.  Maybe an hour and change if you don’t mind running with no armament.  We’ll have shields, but no offensive weapons.  Those need a longer initial charge, and let me tell you, even with this new equipment, we’re still dealing with an older ship here; she’s a bit finicky.”  
  
    Rufioh looked at her; she didn’t need to scan his thoughts to know he had nothing but bad news for her.  “We don’t have two hours,” he said grimly.  “If they’re using medium-yield missiles, that means they’re trying to crack the base open.  We’re going to lose a lot more than lighting very shortly.”  
  
    She swallowed.  “All right.  Tskott, we’ll go ‘no weapons’.  Get shields, life support, navigation and structural integrity up to nominal status and we’ll go right then.  We’ll do our best to buy you the time you need, but you call as soon as you’re ready.”  
  
    “Wilco, Captain!”  
  
    Aranea turned to Rufioh and then stole a look at his radar.  “Any sign yet?”  
  
    Nitram shook his head.  “No.  But they shouldn’t be far if my calculations were right.  The winds aloft might be stronger than we know.”  
  
    She gently rested her hand on his left shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  I’m sure they’re be here soon.”   _I just hope it’s in time,_ she thought to herself.    
  
    The room shook again, this time not because of an impact but because of a departure.  “I’m betting that was a _Cerulean_ -class missile on its way,” Rufioh suggested.    
  
    “I’m betting you’re absolutely right.  Now let’s see what it does.”  They both watched the screen as the missile took flight.  Even the audio and video operators looked over in excited interest to see the results.  After a few seconds one of the larger ships on the screen disappeared... followed by two more beside it shortly after.    
  
    “Yessssssss!”  There were cheers in the room and Mindfang stole a quick kiss from her matesprit before making a call.  “Nicely done, Vriana.  Can you get another one going?”  
  
    “Yes, Captain, I think so.  Might take a couple of minutes.”  
  
    Rufioh inhaled sharply.   Aranea turned her head to see what the issue was and noticed that ten shapes of about the same size and speed of the one they had launched were inbound and closing rapidly.  “Uhh... I don’t think we have a couple of minutes.”  
  
    “ALL STATIONS PREPARE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!!!” Mindfang broadcast across both the comm network and mentally.  “Seriously, everyone in this room, get down!  We may be the tar...”  
  
    The roof caved in over them.  Sparks flew from the torn wires, and everyone was covered in large chunks of broken rock and metal.  When the dust settled, Aranea carefully moved the debris away from herself and stood up.  The three floors above her were gone and she could see the cloudy sky above.   _That was way too close,_ she thought.  She looked around for other signs of life; Rufioh was face down with a pile of shattered concrete around him, but he was stirring.  “Are you all right?” she asked, even though she could already tell that aside from superficial wounds, he was okay.    
  
    “Yeah... just... dang.  My sponge clots are ringing like you wouldn’t believe.”  He got to his feet and started to survey the damage.  “The others?” he asked.  
  
    Aranea nodded.  “I feel them.  Let’s help get them out.”  As they lifted and moved what was left of the room off of the lowblood staff, they found that one of them had a seriously broken leg; Mindfang was able to calm her into a sleep state.  “There’s a sickbay on board the _Daedalus_.  There might not be anyone to treat her there for now, but we can strap her down and get her back to the island in one piece, at least.”    
  
    Rufioh nodded.  “Hey, look:  the radar console is flickering.  Must still be some reserve power in it.”  
  
    “Yeah,” the goldblood tech piped up.  “These machines have onboard batteries, but I’m amazed they still even function at all.  Let me have a look.”    
  
    A minute later, the radar display continued to flicker but the screen showed enough detail for them to see something.  “Ara... uhh, Despri?  You need to come see this...” Rufioh called.    
  
    She gritted her teeth and joined them.  What she saw didn’t surprise her.  “Landing vessels.  They’re coming in.”  Mindfang removed her helmet.  “This is still intact but something tells me the commnet is completely down, isn’t it.”    
  
    The goldblood nodded.  “I’m amazed this thing is even working.”  As he said it, the screen flickered and threatened to fail again, but before it went out, he and Summoner spotted something else.  “Look!  By the battleships!”  He pointed to a fast moving shape that he couldn’t quite describe.  “Is that a flock of birds or something?”  
  
    Both Aranea and Rufioh smiled, even as the screen darkened for the final time.  “That’s no flock of birds,” she said, grinning.  “That’s our hope of getting out of here alive!”  
  
    Since the halls were blocked with debris, Rufioh flew each of them up to the surface, taking great care with the injured but sleeping redblood audio technician.  He kept her slung over his shoulder as he asked Mindfang, “So where to now?”    
  
    “Let’s make for the starship dock.  I need to find out if those missiles did any serious damage to it.  Besides, we’ll need to get below ground again before the landing party arrives... If they get to arrive, that is.  When we get there, pass that woman back to me and I’ll get her to sickbay, just in case you need to help coordinate the defences?”  
  
    Rufioh nodded his acknowledgement.  “I would like to be above ground to help them get started.  Let me know when we’re ready to go.  You won’t need to use the helmet for that, trust me.”    
  
    She patted the folded helmet inside her jacket pocket.  “I do, my love.  If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here with you... standing in a pile of burning garbage that used to be our base.”  
  
    “This isn’t our base.  It never was.  Let’s see if we can get back to the base that counts in one piece, okay?”    
  
    “Deallllllll...”  She kissed him for as long as she dared and then they headed across the charred remains of the military base in search of the starship that waited for them below ground.    
  
  
  
  
    Once they found an open stairwell that wasn’t covered in tons of iron and stone, Mindfang sent their lowblood contingent down the stairs and took the injured troll onto her shoulder.  “I’m going to check with Resistor about how bad the situation is and then I’ll come and give you a hand right away,” she shouted.    
  
    “All right!  I’ll be here!”  He gave her a smile and a thumbs-up and moved closer to the shoreline.  Once Aranea was below, he looked out towards the ocean and saw the twelve landing vessels approaching rapidly.   _I’m betting there’s at least sixty on board each, and while there’s plenty of lowbloods, there’s likely a pile of indigobloods or higher right behind them.  When she gets back she can do her thing with the lowblood vanguard but I’ve got to hold out until then..._  
   
    Rufioh looked to the sky, closed his eyes and made a mental call.  A reply was heard and he looked up; there were plumes of smoke off in the distance and a faint white dot was moving closer to the shoreline.   _Bangarang!  Thank goodness you’re here!  Gonna need some help here pretty quick, though!_  
  
    He took up position behind a pile of rubble not far from the stairwell Aranea descended into a minute ago.   _No way she makes it before those ships land.  Dang._  Nitram reached down to his him and found his sidearm.   _If they get close, I’ll take down as many as I can..._  He glanced at the stairwell again.   _That’s my only exit, but I really don’t want to risk exposing our plans._  
   
    The landing craft glided onto the shoreline.  There was no delay as the front doors opened and what poured out made Rufioh gasp.   _There’s not a single lowblood among them; those are all Screamarines, tealblood and higher.  They are officially not fucking around now.  I’m gonna need a strong onshore wind and some good news from Aranea, whichever comes first..._  
  
  
  
  
    “Thirty minutes, tops,” Resistor said, wiping his brow.  “The debris made a couple of dents in the hull we had to patch but everything else held up just fine.”  
  
    Mindfang pursed her lips as she thought about this.  “I see.  And there’s no junk sitting on top of the bay doors?”  
  
    “Already cleared off and we’re just waiting for the word to test the doors.  If they don’t open, we’ll have to wait for the weapons to charge.”  
  
    She thought of the landing party Rufioh was preparing to face.  “It’s going to be tight as it is.  I’ll let you know as we’re secure.”  She looked up at the ship, small by most standards but still fairly large as it took up the entire bay it was moored in.  “Speaking of secure, will that one with the broken leg be okay in sickbay?”  
  
    “Damned if I know,” Tskott replied, “I’m an engineer, not a doctor.  But if you mean ‘is she going to stay strapped into the ‘coon in sickbay, if your buddies there put her in right, I don’t see any reason that she shouldn’t be fine.  Now if you want to be off in thirty minutes, I need to start prepping whoever is cutting the supports.”  
  
    Aranea considered this.  “Who IS cutting the supports, anyway?  Are we going to have to leave someone behind?”    
  
    “Well, I thought Rufioh might do it, what with his wings and all, but if we’re getting out of here in a hurry, that might not be a good choice either.  Would one of your new friends be willing?”  
  
    She looked at him coolly.  “I’d rather not leave anyone behind if I didn’t have to...”  
  
    A voice piped up from behind her.  “I’ll do it.”  
  
    Mindfang spun on her heel to see a very sooty Vriana Taarth slump down the stairs.  “Welcome back, Commander!  I thought we lost you in the bombardment.”  
  
    “Almost...  Lucky for me those launch bunkers are well fortified.  Now, listen, I’m willing to stay behind and loose this ship when you’re ready to depart.”  
  
    “Seriously?  And what makes you think they won’t cull you?” Mindfang asked.  
  
    “I was never part of your crew,” Taarth answered.  “I’ll just lay here in the ruins and tell them you hit me in the head with a rock or something.”    
  
    Mindfang nodded her approval and gave the tealblood’s hand a squeeze.  “Very well, then!  You’ll want to talk to that fellow about your task, then.”  She gestured in Resistor’s direction.  “I really appreciate your help tonight.”  
  
    “The night’s not over, Captain.  Not even close.  Hopefully I can help get you all out of here saf...”  
  
    Their conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion not terribly far from the stairwell they recently descended.  “What the... Rufioh?”  Mindfang raced for the stairs and climbed them as quickly as she could.      
  
   
  
  
    “Rufioh!  What’s...”  
  
    “GET DOWN!” he shouted at her just before another concussion grenade shook the ground not terribly far from their position.  It made large chunks of rock leap from the ground and break into smaller pieces while also rattling both Mindfang and Summoner’s sponge clots.    
  
    Once she regained her bearings, Aranea looked to see if she could determine the source of the grenade launching.  She didn’t have to look for long as a group of blueblood Screamarines were standing a not terribly far away, randomly firing their weapons into the remnants of the buildings in search of anyone hiding within them; if the explosion didn’t do them in, the falling rocks likely would cause someone to retreat from their hiding place.  Mindfang spotted one aiming his launcher in their general direction again and before she was able to mentally transmit a warning to him, she watched a dark shadow pass over their would-be attacker, who suddenly lost all interest in his assault plans as soon as he looked up.  
  
    _Rufioh, my love... Is that who I think it is?_ she thought to him as she watched the source of the shadow soar past.    
  
    He nodded enthusiastically in reply.  
  
    _And what is that she’s dropping?_  
  
    This time Nitram did nothing but smile that smile of his and she knew then that they actually had a chance of getting out of this alive.    
  
    Pyralspite banked low over the grenadiers and released two large silver boxes.  One of them fell directly on one of the attacking Screamarines and as they landed, one side popped open, revealing a frightening collection of large, angry white creatures.  Rufioh closed his eyes and set the group of lusii on the attacking blueblooded soldiers.    
  
    Once they had their targets, he spoke to Pyralspite.   _I know you started by setting fire to their boats but please finish the job and then make your way back here!  Send every single one of their ships to the bottom of the sea!  It’s the only way we can get our starship out of here in one piece!_    
  
    The massive white dragon lusus spread her wings and gracefully banked to the left before heading back out over the ocean in search of prey; Rufioh suspected it wouldn’t take her long to find it.  He turned his focus back on the battle at hand; the Screamarines had never expected to have to deal with an onslaught of white monsters, some of which were rather well armoured, but once the initial shock of the attack wore off, the bluebloods began firing their concussion grenades at their aggressors.  Nitram did his best to help them dodge the explosives, but he could feel a few of the lusii were being knocked out of commission by the attacks, or in a few cases, worse.   _Maybe I should have kept Pyralspite at hand?_ he lamented, but he knew that negating the risk of any further bombardment from the battleships was a priority and there was only one of their number who could possibly assist with that.    
  
    Rufioh looked out to the horizon; plumes of smoke and gouts of fire were visible in the distance.   _Speaking of which, looks like she’s taking care of that right now._  He was distracted by an explosion that took place much closer in proximity; the shockwave hit him along with a spray of blue blood and charred white body parts.   _Dang,_ he thought, wiping the awful matter from his face, _I let myself get distracted.  That lusus must have attacked that grenadier without any prompt from me..._  
  
    _Don’t let your guard down!_ Mindfang thought at him.   _I’ll let you focus on the task at hand but I wanted to let you know we’re looking at twenty five minutes to departure.  Can you hold these guys off that long?_  
  
    The Cavalreaper chief surveyed the scene:  as per his command, the lusii were swarming the Screamarine divisions and attacking anything that moved, but they were outnumbered about two to one and the element of surprise was now gone.   _I hope so,_ he replied, _but I’m hoping Pyralspite can finish her current task quickly enough to help out here!_  
  
    Mindfang couldn’t stop herself from scowling.   _She can finish off an entire armada in a matter of minutes, trust me.   I’m going to go help with the final preparations; call me if you need any assistance!_  
  
    _I will!  Love you, babe!_ He pursed his lips as one would to kiss someone and she winked at him in reply as she descended the staircase.    
  
    Ten minutes later, he wasn’t so sure about his odds.  There were still a couple of indigoblood captains among the two dozen or so remaining Screamarines, but every single lusus that emerged from the boxes that were deployed was either dead or dying, despite Rufioh’s best efforts.  All he could do was make a call to Pyralspite and hope she was already enroute.  His opposition, however, had a pretty good idea of his location and were making their way towards his hiding place.    
  
    _Oh shit..._ His hand made its way down to the weapon on his belt and he started to calculate which debris piles would make the most effective shields if he chose to hit-and-run when the Screamarine closest to him suddenly discovered a long black spear had appeared in the middle of his chest and slumped to the ground.    
  
    Rufioh looked to his right; hidden behind a nearby pile of broken walls and metal ceilings was Babydoll; she had a satisfied smirk on her face.  “What?  Why should you get to have all the fun, Chief?”    
  
    Rufioh grinned.  “Plenty to go around, Eelime!  Bring anyone else with you?”  
  
    She raised an eyebrow as if to ask ‘what do you think?’ and gestured towards Nitram with her chin where Drawback and Squishee  were now crouched beside their leader without him even knowing they were there.    
  
    Rufioh made to talk to them but a grenade landed nearby, sending fragments of metal spraying into the air.  He almost expected another explosion to follow shortly after, but the only sounds he heard were gunshots off in another direction.  “What’s going on?” he asked his comrades.  
  
    “Fenrix and Kalina are set up behind what’s left of the supply depot,” Klarrk replied.  “They’ll draw some of them off so we can focus on the ones too stupid to give it up.”    
  
    Nitram pumped his fist.  “You guys are the best.  Now let’s see if we can’t even this...”  
  
    Another explosion and this one threw Rufioh backwards.  When the smoke cleared, the pile of rubble that once protected Kandun and Squish was gone and both of them with it.   “Drawback!  Squishee!” he shouted, but he resisted the urge to run over to where they were.   _It’s what they’re waiting for... but... I can’t risk... damn this!_    
  
    Rufioh could see an arm moving in the now-much-smaller rubble heap and his pusher leapt.  Squish emerged and rolled over onto his back; red blood poured from his nose and the multiple cuts on his face.  “Squish!  You okay?”  A thumb was raised in acknowledgement.  “Drawback?”  The moments that Squish spent looking through the carnage around him felt like an eternity to Nitram and when his troopmate slowly shook his head, the anguish hit him harder than any grenade shockwave ever could.   _This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!_ he thought angrily.   _We were supposed to be chewed to pieces on some other planet by a bunch of furious inhabitants, not gunned down by a bunch of our own, even if the highbloods could never see it that way!_  He wrestled the grief down in an attempt to keep himself from doing something terribly unwise.    
  
    The next sensation Summoner felt was that of extreme heat, although it didn’t last long, a fact for which he was grateful.  Once it passed, he peered over the remnant of wall that he’d been thrown behind and saw nothing but smouldering ashes where the Screamarines once stood.  A long white shape tore through the sky and while indigo- and purplebloods ran for cover, they found no reprieve from the dragonfire.  Pyralspite passed back and forth over the demolished base, her breath setting those who would harm Rufioh alight.  In a matter of a minute, it was over; there was not a trace left of the invading fleet.   He looked again to the horizon; there was still a faint red glow but most of the ships had already sunk beneath the waves.  Even the landing vessels were melted and smoking.    
  
    The massive dragon lusus set down and Rufioh ran out to meet her.  He tried to say something, but the words he was looking for faded in his thinkpan before they made it to his mouth, so he simply rested his forehead on her chest and sent thankful thoughts.  She enclosed her wings around him and shut her glowing red eyes.    
  
    This was the scene the other Cavalreapers viewed as they emerged from the wreckage, save for one who would not move again.  Magicman and Mouthful stood before their white saviour, hand in hand, while Babydoll helped Squishee limp out from where he had fallen.  This was all that were able to assist Summoner; some of their number had departed on hoverships to assist in starting riots elsewhere, while Catalyst and Shithead were assisting Resistor in getting the ship operational.  Pyralspite opened her wings which permitted Rufioh to address his friends.  “We... lost a good one tonight. But we are alive.  So long as we are, let Kandun never be forgotten.”  
  
    “Until we sleep,” they replied quietly.  
  
    “May he enjoy his sleep; he’s earned it,” Rufioh added.    
  
    “So, what now?” asked Fenrix.  “What is ‘appening wit da ship?”  
  
    Nitram looked over to the stairwell.  “We should be ready to go in the next few minutes.  Let’s get ready to launch.”    
  
    “Do you anticipate any further attempts by the Navy to either retake this facility or to otherwise prevent our egress?” Kalina inquired.    
  
    “I hope not.  Especially if we can get out of here quickly.  Let’s go.”    
  
    As the ‘reapers filed past him towards the stairs that would lead them to the _Daedalus_ , Rufioh turned again to Pyralspite.  “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help the lusii more.  I appreciate their sacrifice and I appreciate your courage.”  
  
    The dragon lusus bowed her head.    
  
    “Would you be willing to give us an escort out of here, just in case they do mount some kind of attack on the ship?” he asked.  “I would never presume, especially after all of this, that you would be automatically willing to do so, but...”  
  
    Pyralspite nodded her consent.   Rufioh smiled and thanked her again before making his way below ground.   _We actually have a shot at this,_ he thought.   _We’ll make it count, Drawback... I swear it._    
  
  
  
  
    Marquise Spinneret Mindfang sat down in the captain’s chair.  “Status report!”  
  
    “Engineering reports power core is at ninety seven percent; all structural integrity fields at maximum,” Catalyst replied from the Engineering station behind Aranea.  
  
    “Shields at ninety t’ree percent, hall energy weapons at seven percent only,” added Magicman from the tactical station.  
  
    “Communications functioning at nominal status, Captain,” said Babydoll.  “Most bands available if need be.”  
  
    “All sensors calibrated and operational, Captain.”  Mouthful studied her readouts at the Operations console.  “Just waiting on word concerning the mooring struts.”  
  
    “Navigation is fully functional, Captain,” replied Rufioh from the pilot’s chair.  “Awaiting your orders.”  
  
    Mindfang scanned the bridge.  I’ve waited nearly fifty sweeps for this day.  Let’s make this happen... “Eelime, open a channel on frequency 72.5 megaHurtzz.”  
  
    “72.5 megaHurtzz, acknowledged.  Channel open, Captain.”  
  
    Aranea took a breath.  “Commander Taarth, we’re ready to go.  Are you still sure about this?”  
  
    “You mean staying behind?  Absolutely.  They’ll believe my story no problem,” the tealblood replied.  “I’ve loosened the bolts on the mooring struts.  As soon as you engage the thrusters, they should fall away.  If they don’t, I will pull them out manually.”  
  
    “Thank you so much, Vriana.  I never thought I could trust another tealblood but I thank you for proving me wrong.”  
  
    “And thank you for being the first blueblood not to punch me in the face, Captain,” she replied.    
  
    Mindfang couldn’t help but remember the last tealblood she punched in the face, especially when that tealblood’s lusus was now sitting outside waiting to give this ship an escort until they were out over the ocean.    
  
    “My pleasurrrrrrrre.  Good luck, Commander.”  
  
    “Likewise!”  
  
    Once she confirmed the channel would be kept open until they were clear of the hangar, Mindfang addressed her crew.  “Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is what we’ve all been waiting for.  The word is given.  Kalina, confirm the bay doors are open?”  
  
    “Bay doors confirmed open, Captain.”  
  
    “Excellent.  Rufioh, engage the thrusters.  This ship is ours now; let’s take it for a spin, shall we?”  
  
    His hands flew over the controls like he’d done a hundred times before in simulation.  “Thrusters engaged.  Awaiting confirmation of mooring struts being released.”  
  
    A tense silence filled the bridge; if too much power was put into the thrusters without the struts being completely free, the moorings could damage the hull if they tore through the metal skin.  Moments later, a voice was heard.  “You’re all clear!  May you have smooth sailing, Captain!”  
  
    “Thank you, Commander.  I hope you find yourself somewhere you can advance the cause once again!”  
  
    “We’re clearing the base now, Captain,” Rufioh said.    
  
    “External sensors active, Captain,” added Mouthful.  “Ventral camera view onscreen.”  
The viewscreen in the center of the bridge leapt to life and displayed the ground falling away slowly as the Daedalus rose from her underground crypt for the first time in many sweeps.  “Where’s the dragon?” Mindfang asked.  
  
    “She’s there,” Rufioh replied.  “She’s waiting until we’re airborne before she takes...”  
  
    “CAPTAIN!” shouted Fenrix.  “Incoming missile!  Bearing one-seven-eight mark zero-zero-five!  Happroaching at supersonic velocity!”  
  
    “WHAT????????”  Aranea paused and reminded herself to breathe.  “They wouldn’t...”  
  
    Kalina studied her readouts.  “They did.  Scans confirm it’s _Magenta_ -class.  Energy signature is consistent with that of a fully engaged...”  
  
    “Fission bomb,” Mindfang finished.  “They’re wiping the base clean off the face of Alternia... and us along with it.”  She swallowed and then asked, “Rufioh, my sweet... How long until we can engage the impulse engines?”    
  
    “We can’t until we’re over the ocean.  If you want to stay close to the surface of the water, we can’t do it until we’re away from land.  A minute and a half, minimum.  We can’t deploy the shields until just before the impulse drive is activated, either.”    
  
    “And how long until that missile is on top of us?”  
  
    Kalina answered this.  “Seventy six seconds, Captain.”  
  
    Daalla piped up from Engineering.  “If that thing goes off anywhere near us, we’re screwed.  The electromagnetic pulse alone will fry our computers.  If the shockwave doesn’t tear us a new nook, the radiation will cook us alive in here!”    
  
    “Confirm we have no weapons to pick that thing off?”  
  
    Fenrix shook his head.  “I’m hafraid not, Captain.”  
  
    Mindfang put a hand to her mouth and thought.  “Rufioh, continue using the thrusters and get this thing over the water as soon as you can.  Hopefully we can hit the impulse drive just before it arrives and...”  
  
    “NO!” Rufioh shouted.  “YOU CAN’T!”  
  
    Aranea looked at him curiously.  “Can’t what?”  The realization of what he meant overwhelmed her a second later.  “Oh.  Oh no...”  
  
    Babydoll looked over to Fenrix.  “What does she mean ‘oh no’?”  
  
    Magicman said nothing but opted to put his display up on the main viewscreen.  It showed the track of the missile inbound, but also a heat signature moving away from their position on an intercept course.    
  
    Eelime understood now.  “The dragon lusus.  She’s...”  
  
    “Buying us time to escape,” Mindfang said, her voice trembling ever so slightly.    
  
    Nitram clenched his jaw in an effort to keep it steady.  “I just want you all to know that I didn’t make her do this, nor did I ask her to.  She’s doing this all on her own.”  
  
    “If she can still hear you at this distance, Rufioh, you thank her.  For all of us.”  Aranea watched the screen and hoped that this selfless sacrifice would be enough.    
  
    “I’m trying, don’t worry.  I will let her know.”  
  
    No one on the bridge said a word until Rufioh began counting down. “Thirty seconds to impact.  Forward motion towards ocean underway now.”  
  
    “Port side cameras on main viewscreen.” Mindfang ordered.  The screen showed nothing but open ocean.  “I don’t care if we’re still over land; I want the shields up as soon as that missile detonates.”  
  
    “Hacknowledged,” said Fenrix.  
  
    “Twenty seconds,” Rufioh counted.  “Ten...  Five...”  
  
    The viewscreen erupted in a bright white burst which caused everyone to flinch and look away.  Once they regained their vision, the cloudy night sky was illuminated in a glowing red ball of fire.    
  
    “It’s almost like an early sunrise,” Babydoll remarked.    
  
    “Indeed” added Mindfang, sadly.  “Daalla, tell Geordi we’re going to impulse drive in ten seconds.  Shields are up, Fenrix?”  
  
    “Yes, Captain!  Hall electromagnetic effects har being mitigated, but I’m glad we har not lingering ‘ere!”  
  
    “No, we most certainly are not.  Rufioh, set course one-one-eight, one-tenth impulse power.”  
  
    It took a moment before he could reply.  “One-one-eight, one-tenth impulse.  Course laid in.”  
  
    “Let’s go home, love.  We can celebrate and mourn there.  Engage.”  
  
    With a hard shudder, the _Daedalus_ lunged forward, finally free of its subterranean prison, as it left the glowing red aftermath behind on its way to a new home.


	22. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the Grand Highblood's fate travels quickly... VERY quickly. A word is spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to show part of the aftermath of Aranea and Rufioh's attack. They have the attention of the one they sought. The question now is what they do with it...
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #51 covers the whole thing.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**22.**  
  
    Her Imperious Condescension stormed into her commandblock, her hair still dripping with moisture and her black and fuchsia outfit clinging tightly to her wet skin.  “There better be a good fucking reason you hauled my bass out of my bath, Tuna,” she said with as much menace as she had at her command.     
  
_anomalous object detected bearing three-four-nine... prepare to initiate deviation_  
  
7H3Y K1LL3D KURL0Z   
  
    Her first response was one of open-mouthed disbelief.  Her second was to attempt to articulate a reply.  “Those... those...”  She mentally cursed the lack of a word in her vocabulary that would adequately describe her feelings towards those who would dare to murder the Grand Highblood, which only served to escalate her fury to levels that Mituna had never seen in all his sweeps as her helmsman.    
  
    Her next response was to throw almost anything that wasn’t permanently attached to the floor.  Luckily for Captor, those items were mercifully few as he wasn’t able to dodge anything that may have been hurled in his direction.    
  
 _course deviation initiated... object avoidance completed_  
  
L00K M33N4H 1 C4N 4PPR3C14T3 7H47 Y0UR3 P1553D R1GH7 0FF 4B0U7 7H1S BU7 H4V3 Y0U 3V3N C0NCH51D3R3D WHY 7H353 R3V0L75 4R3 H4PP3N1NG 1N 7H3 F1R57 PL4C3?   D1D 17 3V34 0CCUR 70 Y0U 7H47 Y0UR C0N574N7 4B5C3NC3 H45 L3D 70 4 53R10U5 D15C0NN3C7 B37W33N 7H3 P30PL3 4ND 7H31R 3MPR355?  0R M4YB3... JU57 M4YB3... 7H3YR3 F1N4LLY R34DY 70 G0V3RN 7H3M53LV35?     
  
    At that, Meenah shot him a withering glare and for just a moment, Mituna was concerned that she was considering how far she could throw him across the commandblock.   “That,” she began, “will not happen at any time during my lifetime, lowblood, and I plan to live for an awfully long time.”     
  
    She made her way over to the primary computer console and made a few entries.  “Here’s what’s going to happen, Tuna:  first, you’re going to sand a message to the Naval Engineering Corps and tell them to get Project: Sunrise on the first available transport barge off of Alternia.”  
  
 _calculating further deviations... unable due inadequate data_  
  
0K4Y 4ND 7H3N WH47?  
  
    “And then you get to calculate the maximum speed that it can do as well as the maximum speed that we can do and then figure out how far along the wave we would be able to intercept them.”  
  
 _anticipatory data entered... projections developed and plotted_  
  
D1R3C7 1N73RC3P7 W0ULD L1K3LY 0CCUR 4B0U7 7HR33 N1GH75 4F73R 7H3 7R4N5P0R7 L4UNCH3D   
  
    “Good.”  She began walking towards him; the look on her face chilled him in ways he couldn’t describe.  “Next of all, assuming a quick absorption of that cargo, how long would it take to get back to Alternia?”  
  
4N07H3R 7HR33 N1GH75 1F Y0U D0N7 W4N7 70 BURN 0U7 7H3 3NG1N35 0R M3 F0R 7H47 M4773R  
  
    “I see...”  Meenah put her hand to her chin as she contemplated that result.  “Okay, that’ll work.”  
  
 _new coordinates calculated... initiating turn to heading two-three-zero mark three-one-four – destination designated Sector One._  
   
WH47 W1LL  
  
    The Condesce reached forward with one of her long arms and slid a finger down Mituna’s cheek, letting her sharp nail drag a faint track across the slack gray skin of his face.  “Why, Tuna, isn’t it obvious?  Pack your shit; we’re going home.”  
  
    His mouth began to move, which was something that hadn’t happened in a very long time.  
   
    “...home?” he whispered. 


	23. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and Rufioh share a moment with both Horuss and Meulin before retiring to her hive to enjoy each other's company. Mindfang discovers just how quickly the Condesce plans to implement her project and makes a fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter deals with some time for reflection but also a bit of private time with these two before things get... difficult. As my dear editor/moirail pointed out, "when Aranea leaves a letter, bad things happen..."
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #52 opens the chapter, start #53 at "She closed her eyes, exhaled..." and #54 at "When he awoke...".
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**23.**  
  
    “Rufiooooooooh...”  
  
    He started under her touch on his shoulder.  “Oh!  Hey...”    
  
    Aranea moved her hand down to his waist and completed the embrace with her other.  “Needed some fresh air, my love?  I don’t blame you.”  There was a breeze coming in off of the ocean and the scent of the sea filled her sniffnodes with delight and her thinkpan with a strong sense of nostalgia.    
  
    Nitram looked up at the small starship parked about ten meters above the island, moored in place by magnetic towers; an elevator tube attached to the side of the hull served as a link between the ground and the vessel.  “If the moons were out tonight, I don’t know if we’d even see them with this thing in the way.”  
  
    “Lucky for us it’s cloudy then.  Come on, love; just look at it!  We actually did it!  Isn’t she beautiful?” Mindfang smiled as she looked at the _Daedalus_ ; the soft glow of the ship’s running lights shone down on them like stars that were almost close enough to touch.    
  
    Rufioh cast his eyes to the ground.  “I can’t help but think about how dearly we paid for it, though.”  
  
    She tried to soothe him mentally.  “The cost was high, I won’t argue that.  But think about what’s been accomplished here tonight!  The first decisive blow has been struck at last!”  
  
    “Do you really think it will matter?”   He undid Aranea’s hands and turned to face her.  “What’s to stop them from finding this place and nuking it, too?  And we don’t have a dragon lusus to throw herself in front of it this time, do we?”  
  
    “Rufioh, no one will find this island unless we want it to be found.  This is one of the few places on Alternia that no one can see for its true self.  We have jamming equipment and frankly we barely even need it; there’s something about Horuss himself that just... mucks with things.   I’ve never been quite able to explain it, but he just... seems to create a void around himself and this place that cancels things out.  No one will find us, I promise you this.”  
  
    He snorted.  “Promise?  How can you possibly promise that?  Who’s to say someone won’t talk?”  Nitram gestured to the eighty or so tents that were now deployed in the vicinity of the hovership pads.  “We can’t keep them all here forever, and what if someone with gifts like yours makes them spill the contents of their pan?”  
  
    “I will make sure that anyone who doesn’t need to know where this place is doesn’t remember, have no fear.  They are only staying a day or two and then moving on to other assignments.  Your own crew...”  
  
    “What’s left of it,” he muttered.  
  
    “...is more than welcome to stay because I trust them.  Relax.  This is only the next step.  The one after that is to see if... or should I say ‘when’ the Condesce will show up.”  
  
    Rufioh sighed and walked a few steps away from her.  “And then what?   What if she starts slaughtering innocents in an attempt to stop this rebellion?   What do we do then?”  
  
    Aranea tried to think of how to answer this.  “Well, if she tries something like that, it will permanently turn the populace against her.”  
  
    He looked over his shoulder at her.  “Do you honestly think she cares about what the populace thinks?  You would know better than anyone else on the planet, wouldn’t you?”  
  
    She was taken aback by the comment.  Aranea’s hand flew to her necklace and embraced the smooth piece of amber.  “I know you mean that two ways and that hurt, Rufioh.”  
  
    His shoulders slumped and he bit his lip in frustration.  “I’m sorry, doll.  I... I guess I’m just kinda messed up by what’s going on.  In my head, this revolutionary stuff works out all right and nobody gets hurt and we all live happily ever after.  My eyes were opened tonight; it’s not gonna be like that, is it?”  
  
    She shook her head sadly.  “No.  It’s not.  I did warn you but sometimes you have to see it with your own eyes to understand.  At least you don’t have to suffer through it alone...”  
  
    Rufioh came over to her and embraced her this time.  “You’re right.  And I’m lucky for that.  More than I can say.”  As he kissed her, he could feel the tension and the unease ebb from him and it was healing in a way he could never describe in words.    
  
    “Err... sorry to interrupt,” stammered Horuss as he stood on the front step of his tower, only a couple of meters from them, “but Marquise, you asked me to tell you if there was any traffic on frequency 1212 megaHurtzz and there is now.  I’ve recorded it for you.”    
  
    She looked at Zahhak; he was wearing a work apron that was covered in dark maroon blood and it reminded her of something she meant to ask.  “Thanks, Horuss; I’ll check it out right away.  And thanks for spurring my memory:  how did the operation go?”  
  
    “She’s stable,” Horuss said with a grin on his face.  “She survived the trip riding in the sickbay just fine.  I’m thankful that a couple of the lowbloods you brought on board were field medics and were able to take care of her until you got her here.  One of them was even a skilled surgeon; I learned a lot from watching her work.  Once she was done the amputation, I did a basic fitting on the stump.  I’ll build her a new leg in a couple of nights.”    
  
    “Dang, man!  You do good work, you know that?” Rufioh added.    
  
    Zahhak shifted around, uncomfortable at the praise but also because he’d been wanting to talk to Rufioh about something else.  “I... er... thanks!  And I haven’t had a chance to say this due to all the commotion, but... just... thank you for... you know... with the Grand Highblood and all...”  
  
    A sudden remembrance came back to Nitram; he hadn’t even had a chance to think about all of what took place a few hours prior.  “Oh!  Right!  Listen, don’t worry about it; I just saw that you were in trouble and I didn’t even think... just jumped right in, y’know?  Glad it turned out okay.   And listen, you were the brave one!  To have to be standing right beside him like that?  That took some globes, man.”  
  
    Horuss beamed.  “You are too kind!  It just seemed to be what needed to be done.”  
  
    Mindfang gave Darkleer a smile and added, “Listen, have that recorded transmission sent to my hive, okay?  I’ll have a look at it as soon as I get in.”  
  
    He gathered she was looking to depart with Rufioh so he started backing towards the door to the tower.  “Okay!  I’ll do so right away.  Thanks again and let me know if there is anything further you require, all right?”  
  
    “You know I will,” she answered.  Aranea took her matesprit’s hand and led him down the path towards her hive.  She ran her thumb over the smooth steel of his token ring and watched Rufioh smile; it filled her with a joy that made her feel like it was all worth doing.  They walked hand in hand along the path as the first glimmers of sunrise started to show between the clouds and the horizon.  Just before they took the rise that led up her hive, she spotted Meulin walking slowly up from her cave on her way to Horuss’ tower.  “Hey!  Meu!”  
  
    The oliveblood spotted them and changed her path to come and see them; Mindfang could feel the physical and emotional fatigue that was within her and wished she could do something to help.  “Listen, Meu, don’t worry about feeding the masses over there.  We’ve got plenty of grubloaf in reserve and if we need more, we can make a raid somewhere.  Where were you off to, anyway?”  
  
    “Just to say good day to Horuss and you two, if you were still there.  I’m wiped.  It’s been a long, long night.”  
  
    “That it has.  Rufioh and I were just about to turn in, too.  I just wanted to thank you for everything you did tonight.  You went above and beyond anything I ever thought I’d have to ask of you.”  
  
    Meulin replied with a wan smile.  “Don’t worry about it.  It needed to happen.  My Kankri can rest now.  And so can I.”  She turned to Rufioh.  “And thank you for coming to our aid.  We wouldn’t have stood a chance if you hadn’t.”  
  
    Nitram could see the olive finger-shaped bruises around her neck.   _It was that close_ , he thought, trying not to consider what would have happened had he not acted when he did.  “Hey, no worries!  You’d have done the same for me, I’m sure.  I’m just glad I made it in time.”  
  
    She hugged him, and then did the same to Aranea.  “Still a long way to go, but this was a big step.  I’ll see you tomorrow night, yes?”    
  
    “Of course, Meu.  Sleep well, my friend.”  Mindfang tousled Leijon’s hair and she replied with a quiet purr.  They watched Meulin depart for Horuss’ hive and then opened the door to Aranea’s.  “Go ahead and fire up the trap, love,” she encouraged.  “I need to see what the message Zahhak snagged has to say.”  
  
    Rufioh watched as the lights came on and the shutters closed automatically.  “All right, babe.  Don’t be too long, okay?”  
  
    “Have no fear of that, my sweet.  There’s nothing I want to do more than get out of these clothes.  If I ever smell ash and soot again, it’s too soon.”  To that effect, she discarded her coat and removed her uniform tunic, which she promptly tossed on the respiteblock floor.  
  
    He shook his head.  “You’re incorrigible.  You know that, right?”  
  
    “Hey, the droids need something to do!  They get bored, I’m sure.”  As if to punctuate this, a droid appeared from around the corner and picked it up in preparation to haul it to the washer.  It stood silently and expectantly beside her, waiting to take her pants as well.    
  
    Rufioh couldn’t help but laugh as he turned on the taps.  “Dang!  I’m not sure who wants you to get naked more: me or that machine!”  
  
    She tossed her hair back with her metallic left arm.  “And who am I to keep either of you waiting?”  She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of both her pants and her underwear and with a couple of gyrations for effect, slipped them down to the floor.  She had barely stepped out of them when the droid nabbed them as well and scurried off to launder them.    
  
    “Don’t forget your eyepatch, too!” he called to her.    
  
    She made an exaggerated sigh as she pulled it over her horns and threw it to the droid, who had to come back and pick it up.  “Oh thaaaaaaaank you, Rufioh.  The last thing anyone needs is a smelly eyepatch.”  
  
    “Got that right!” Rufioh replied as he began to disrobe as well.    
  
    Aranea walked over to the main computer and entered her access codes.  The screen came to life and, as she requested, Horuss’ intercepted message was waiting for her.   _Let’s see what you had to say, Meenah.  I already have a suspicion as to what it is but I need to make certain..._  As the decoded data flashed across the screen, she had to admit she was a somewhat surprised.  “Wellllllll... That’s interesting...”  
  
    “Interesting?  Why do I get worried whenever I hear you say that word?  What’s so interesting?”  
  
    “Tell you in a sec, love.  Just wait...”  She read and re-read the transmissions, making sure what she was reading was accurate.   _Whatever this Project: Sunrise is, it must be damn important if you want it right the hell now.  But that being said, we might be able to make use of this.  When does it launch?  Oh... Ohhhhhhhh... I see.  That’s... literally right the hell now._  She sent a message back to Horuss, which she marked High Priority and hoped he could make the arrangements before he turned in for the day.  
  
    “Come on, doll!  This water’s gonna get cold if you don’t get in here!”  
  
    She closed her eyes, exhaled and exited the decoding program.  A few keystrokes later, music began to play from the speakers throughout the hive and she slinked into the respiteblock.  Shortly after that, she was in the ablution trap with him; the hot water soothed her aching muscles, but it did little to calm her racing thinkpan.    
  
    “You’re distracted,” Rufioh said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
    “Gee, how could you tell?” she replied glibly.  
  
    “Because you’re not attacking me with your standard enthusiasm.  By now you’re usually putting my bulge somewhere interesting and telling me how you’re going to fuck the bronze right out of me.”  
  
    She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.  “You’re right about that.  And believe me, I still plan to.  We just need to talk about something first.”  
  
    Rufioh sat up a little straighter.  “Something tells me I’m not going to like this very much.”  
  
    “No, I suspect not.”  She took his hands in hers and looked at his face.  “Do you remember how we were talking about the idea of me infiltrating the Condesce’s ship and trying to convince her that our way would be the better way of doing things?”  
  
    “Yeah... Still not a huge fan of that plan but if it worked, it could certainly save a whole lot of bloodshed.  I’m really not thrilled about the idea of you climbing into bed with her again if it came to that.”  
  
    “It might have... if this new opportunity didn’t present itself.”  
  
    Rufioh grumbled.  “New opportunity?  I’m afraid to ask.”  
  
    Aranea squeezed his hands.  “The message indicated that she’s calling for something to be sent to her.  Something called ‘Project: Sunrise’.  I first encountered it when I downloaded all those files from the Naval Headquarters.  Whatever it is, she wants it launched on a large transport ship and sent to intercept her flagship which is, in fact, on its way here.”  
  
    “All right... So what do you have in mind?”  
  
    “I thought you’d never aaaaaaaask,” she purred.  “You see, there’s only one source to Condyvision and that’s from the Battleship Condescension itself.  If someone were to, say, infiltrate that ship, link up her amplifier helmet to the primary transmitter and start sending thoughts of revolution to an entire fucking planet before Meenah even got here, it could pretty much force her to either abdicate or negotiate a democratic sharing of power among the hemospectrum.”  
  
    Nitram thought of the implications of this and raised his eyebrows.  “Dang, babe, that’s... so damn crazy it might even work!"    
  
    “Thought you’d see it my way.”  She released his hands and moved her right one to his thigh, which she began stroking in earnest.    
  
    “So, what’s the big deal, then?  When does this transport leave?”  
  
    Her smile slipped from her face.  “Twelve hours.  Just after sunset.”    
  
    Rufioh’s eyes widened.  “What?  Seriously?”  
  
    Aranea nodded.    
  
    “And what happens if this goes sideways?  What if she catches you?  Then what?”  
  
    “Then we go with ‘Plan A’ and I try and convince her of the error of her ways.  Believe it or not, I may still have some pull with her.”  
  
    He frowned.  “And if you don’t?  How the hell do you plan to get out of there?”  
  
    Mindfang gritted her teeth.  “I hadn’t really thought about that part yet.  I was actually thinking that’s where you come in.  I want to use the _Daedalus_ to intercept the transport before it departs.  Once I’m aboard, disengage and return back to base.  Once Condy shows up here, find some excuse to bring the _Daedalus_ up to the Battleship Condescension and I’ll slip away and join you once you’ve docked.  I’m pretty stealthy; besides, I don’t think anyone would miss me when I’m gone.”  
  
    Rufioh put his hand on her submerged one and moved it to a more pleasurable place than his thigh.  “I know I’ll miss you when you’re gone, hon.”  
  
    She grinned wide enough to display her fangs.  “That’s sweet, my love.  Listen... I know why you’re worried and I want to make it perfectly clear:  I belong to you as you belong to me.  There’s nothing she can say or do that will change that.   I may have to fake affection for her in front of you, but know that would be nothing more than an act.  I don’t know what else I can say or do that could possibly allay your fears.  I put that token on your finger as you put yours around my neck; that’s about the greatest proof that I can give you of my love.  What’s bothering me, though, Rufioh, is that this may become something that transcends love...”  
  
    “Okay, now I’m worried.”  
  
    Aranea could sense that he actually was, which made it that much harder for her to say what she needed to.  “There are things at stake here that are bigger than you and me, love.  The events we’ve set in motion tonight will have far reaching consequences.  There will be losses that cut deeper than a lost troopmate or a dragon lusus.”  
  
    At these words, Nitram sat upright and looked at her.  “Tell me you’re not saying...”  
  
    “Rufioh, I need you to promise me something.  I need you to promise me that if it should come down to only one of us getting off that ship alive, it’s you.”  
  
    “No.  No way.  I won’t.”  He crossed his arms over his chest.  “I’ve already lost too much tonight.  Someone else can do this; I won’t lose you to this madness, too.  Fuck it.  There are things more important than this.”  
  
    She sighed resignedly.  “Will you listen to yourself?  I appreciate your sentiments but we’re talking about ending the oppression of our entire world here!   This is way more important than one lousy life!”  
  
    Rufioh snorted.  “Lousy?  Look, I know you aren’t always pleased with what you were involved with in your past, but you’ve been nothing short of completely dedicated to helping others since I’ve known you.”  
  
    “Exactly.  And I need that to continue.  Now more than ever!”  She sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck.  Even in his agitated state, Aranea could sense his arousal pushing past his anger.  “I’m not saying that this is the plan, my sweet.  There’s nothing I’d love more than to live out the rest of my nights with you, but as much as I try to forget about what that damn ball had to say, I know that’s not going to happen.  All I’m asking is that if there’s no way we can both walk off of that battleship victoriously, make sure the one that walks away is you.”  Mindfang caressed his face and smiled with pride.  “You are The Summoner now,” she continued, “and that means you have a revolution to lead.  The billions that are living under the Condesce’s thumb are much more valuable than one pesky, albeit talented and beautiful, blueblooded ex-Gamblignant captain.”  
  
    “I would trade every one of them for you, you know.  And besides, as of tonight, aren’t you back to being both a thief and a captain?”  
  
    Aranea put a finger to her lips and made a thoughtful sound.  “I suppose you’re right.  But hear this, Rufioh Nitram, and hear it well...”  She moved that finger to his chest and poked him lightly with it.  “If you even think about trading those billions of lives for mine, I guarantee that I will make you change your mind.  Do you understand me?”  
  
    He frowned, but gathered that there was no longer any point in arguing with her about it; she’d played her trump card and there was no response to it remaining save for acceptance.  “Yes.  Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
  
    “Hey, I don’t like it any more than you do.  Contrary to popular belief, I happen to like life and the idea of mine coming to a premature end distresses me greatly.  So, how about we do our damnedest to make sure we both come back here in one piece, hmmmmmmmm?”  
   
    She shifted her hips in his lap and waited for the response, which she didn’t have to wait long for.    
  
    Rufioh sighed, a mix of pleasure and exasperation.  “Do you ever not get your way?”  
  
    “Very rarely.  And I’m really not a fan of it when it happens, either.”  Aranea used the buoyancy of the water to easily slip her left leg over his right one and straddle him.  “I’d say ask Meulin about it sometime but it’s probably best that you don’t.”  
  
   “I’m... not entirely surprised.  Maybe it’s not the Condesce I should be worried about?”  
  
    Aranea shifted herself once more to guide him inside of her.  “Oh no.  Be very worried about the Condesce.  Just not in that waaaaaaaay...” she sighed as she felt the pressure of his bulge in her seedflap.  “But for now, all you have to worry about is me... fucking the bronze right out of you.”    
  
    He laughed and for a moment, much of the tension was forgotten.  “That’s the Aranea I know and love.”  
  
    She arched an eyebrow at him.  “I wasn’t aware you happened to know any other Araneas, much less loved them...”  
  
    “What?  Oh, geez... never mind.”    
  
    “Don’t mind if I don’t.”  She took his hands and placed them on her blue-tipped breasts.  “Now, do me a favour and squeeze these for a while, would you?”    
  
    He did so without any further prompting.  As he caressed her spheres and ran his thumbs over and around her hard nipples, she squeezed herself around his firm bulge and rocked her hips and drank in the sweet sensations it created.  Their shared passions helped to melt away the heartache of the night that was finally ending.  Within minutes she’d found her first orgasm which triggered his shortly after and they lay panting in each others arms on the edge of the trap.    
  
    “Normally I’d say... that’s good and let’s get some sleep... but I have a feeling... we’re not gonna get to... do this again for a while, babe... so let’s try something else?” Rufioh asked as she started kissing the inside of his neck.    
  
    “I like the way you think, cowboy...”  Aranea stood up in the trap and grabbed a towel.  A few moments later, she was out of the water and helping him out as well.  After that, she called out “Computer, open ventilation shafts to maximum, filter airflow to respiteblock.”    
  
    A few clunking noises were heard and Rufioh looked to her with a question on his lips.  “Uhh... it’s daytime now, isn’t it?”  
  
    “Sun just came up so it’s not too hot out there yet, not to mention it’s cloudy.  What I want is that sweet sea breeze.”  She took his hand and led him to the bed.  “Gods, I wish we were out on a boat right now, just you and I... floating along as the waves gently pushed us wherever they wanted to.”  
  
    “If you didn’t have to go first thing tomorrow, we could do that,” he suggested, hoping against hope it would sway her from her intended course, even though he knew full well nothing could change her mind once it was made up.    
  
    Aranea put her face into the hollow of his neck and took in the mix of clean skin and the faintly spicy scent that his skin seemed to smell of.  “I have to go.  You know this.  Guess we’ll just have to let the wind take us where we want to go in here.”  She took his hand in hers and spun herself around under it until she was standing beside the bed and its blue and silver sheets.  “Take my hand and I promise you love will follow...”  
  
    Two steps later, he was beside her and his tongue met hers.  Two minutes later and she was atop him but facing away, teasing his bulge with her tongue and dipping her hips into range of his own.  He was engulfed in the sweet sight and scent of her seedflap; his moistened fingers found purchase within it and he gently ran them in and out of her, sweeping back and forth between her lips and her nook in slow loops, lingering just that much longer on her swollen blue nub.  He savoured the sounds she made just as much as her touch on his most sensitive places, which she was happily administering to when he would pull away from hers to catch his breath.  
   
    She decided to let him drive her over the edge and spread her legs that much further apart to bring her sex that much closer to his face.  He embraced her seedflap with his lips and tongue, caressing her engorged labia and finally letting it dwell on her bluest part, rubbing alongside of it faster and slower and then faster still, pushing her on.  
   
    Aranea hooked her arms under his thighs and let her head loll forward as he continued to roll her nub around; as he took it in between his lips and began to lightly suck on it, her hands grabbed his legs and she wailed as the sensations escalated beyond the threshold of her control.  A moment later, her release poured from her and she let the waves of pleasure run their course through her body.    
  
    Once Mindfang had regained control of her very self, she took a series of deep breaths and lifted her head.  Her long black hair was wet with both the water from the trap and her own sweat and it clung to her back, she wished she could sweep it off and so she carefully sat up and moved further down the bed.  She was sitting astride his hips, still facing away from him and she used her fingers to peel the hair up and flip it to the sides.  Aranea looked back over her shoulder and watched him wiping his face with the towel he brought from the trap.  “Get any on you?” she quipped.  
  
    “Just a bit,” Rufioh replied with a laugh.  “It’s quite all right, though, babe; if I didn’t like it, I’d say something, don’t worry!”  
  
    “I have no worries at all, my love.  You could stand to do with a few less, too.  Let me reward you for your kindness and your patience...”  She took him inside of her seedflap and rocked her hips slowly back and forth.    
  
    “Mmm...  Why that position, babe?  You want to give me a footrub at the same time?”  
  
    “Ha ha.  Just trying to give you a better view of this choice ass.”  She tipped it up just a little further and then slowly lowered herself back down on to his bulge.  For a moment, Aranea thought of the last time she used that particular term for someone’s backside, and she smiled a private smile that he couldn’t see.    
  
    “Unlessssssss... you’d rather have a slightly different view?”  She removed herself from him and then dextrously turned her body around to face him.  Still on her knees, Aranea backed up against his bulge and this time guided it into her nook.  This earned her raised eyebrows from Rufioh, who could only watch in delight as she began to slowly move her backside to pleasure him while she spread her lips and pleasured herself in front of him.    
  
    “Bang...a...rang, woman... You are... too fucking... talented... for your... own good...”  He clutched at the sheets as she continued her rocking and touching.  
  
    “I’m so glad you think so.  Now show me what you think of this, Rufiooooooooh...  You just let go whenever you want... In fact, I insist...”  She closed her eyes and dipped two fingers into her wet seedflap.  Those fingers first made their way to her mouth; she licked them clean and took pleasure in the response that was plain on his face.  “Mmmmmmmm... I think I see why you like it so much!” she remarked.  Those fingers then found their way back to her nub and began to lightly pinch around it.  “See how excited you’re making me?  Maybe I can show you firrrrrrrrst...”  
  
    Words completely escaped Rufioh by this point; he watched as her fingers slid around and tugged on her nub and while he would have thought she’d have nothing left inside of her, there was a fresh stream of blue leaking from her flap.  Some of this moisture trickled further down between her legs and lubricated her nook as she took his hard bulge inside herself and occasionally gripped it.  His legs started to shake and he was almost worried that he would accidently throw her off but she held on with no difficulty, never breaking rhythm once.   _How did I get so lucky?_ he thought before coherent thought started to fade, too.    
  
    A minute later, Aranea threw her head back and howled as a combination of her fingers, the deep sensations having him in her nook caused and the excitement of how crazy she was making him completely overwhelmed her and a smaller flow of sweet blue sprayed from deep inside of her across his chest.  That was more than enough for Rufioh; he stopped trying to prolong his pleasure and as his climax tore through him, a moan of pleasure escaped his lips but he forgot to breathe...  
  
  
  
  
    “Rufioh... Rufiooooooooh... Wakey wakey, my love.  We need to clean you up before we get to sleep, yes?”    
  
    His eyes fluttered open.  Aranea’s face was right there, filling his field of vision completely.  He could feel her cool, wet hair tickling his chest and that startled him into full wakefulness.  “Dang... I... I got nothin’, babe.  That was... unreal.”  
  
    “Thought you’d enjoy that!  Be assured that I did, too.  Now, let’s go for a quick shower and make for the ‘coon, shall we?”  
  
    He sat up slowly, a questioning look on his face.  “Uhh... Seems a bit odd getting clean right before we’re getting dirty again, don’t you think?”    
  
    She smiled and offered him a hand to help pull him to his feet, which he took.  “I’d rather not get the slime dirty, if you don’t mind.  Now come on, sweaty cowboy, let’s go wash up.”  
  
    “Sweaty?  Me?”  He laughed.  “Hey, Horuss I ain’t!”  
  
    “For which I am eternally grateful; I’d need plastic sheets otherwise.  It’s a wonder his droids don’t go on strike but then he built them, I suppose.  They must be waterproof.”  
  
    They climbed into her massive shower and let the water wash their lovemaking from their skin.  They took turns scrubbing each other; Aranea teased his globes with the cloth but he backed away.  “No way, doll... Still too sensitive.  I think you rode that right down for today.”    
  
    She stuck out her bottom lip in a false pout.  “Hm.  Unfortunate but understandable.”  Aranea turned to face the water and let it course between her spheres while she used the cloth on her own pleasantly sore genitals.  A memory of her time spent in here with Damara came to the forefront as it always did every time she used this shower and she wondered how her time-traveling friend was faring.   _I wonder if she knows of our victory today?_ she thought, but her mind kept slipping to more carnal thoughts of the Handmaid as she washed herself between her legs.    
  
    “Uhh, I don’t know how it works for you girl types, but we guys usually say if you touch it more than three times, you’re playing with it,” Rufioh remarked behind her.  
  
    “Oh, I’m totally playing with it.  Not even gonna deny that.”  
  
    He laughed and shook his head.  “I swear you’re insatiable.  Literally insatiable.”  
  
    “Doesn’t mean you can’t hellllllllp...”    
  
    “I suppose not.  Come here, babe...”  He stood behind her, took the blue cloth from her hand and gently started to rub her where she was washing herself.  Aranea inhaled involuntarily as he began kissing the back of her neck and she closed her eyes while the sensations took her over yet again.  She thought of the night they first made love in every single room in the hive, but she also thought of the games she played with Damara in this very shower... and even the nights she and Porrim spent together in the ablution trap in her old hive.  It felt like a lifetime ago to her and yet the memory was as fresh as if it happened the night previous.   _It’s nights like this I’m glad that I’M the one who can read minds,_ she thought as she used those memories to spark her arousal to greater heights.  Rufioh began to stroke her right horn with his other hand and within a few moments, she whispered his name as her legs shook and she turned the cloth and the floor of the shower blue with her climax.    
  
    She fell back against his chest and let him catch her before she slipped.  “Easy, doll... Just keep breathing, okay?”    
  
    Aranea moaned her acknowledgement.  “I willllllll...” she sighed.  The feeling of the warm water coursing over her was just too delightful and it took Nitram reaching over and shutting off the taps to finally bring her around.  “Maybe I’m more tired than I thought, my sweet.  Would you kindly carry me to the ‘coon?”  
  
    “Sure thing, babe.”  He lifted her to his chest easily and carried her out of the ablutionblock into her respiteblock and gently set her into the green sopor slime of their recupracoon.  Once she was there, he climbed into the other side and shut his eyes.  
   
    Rufioh was stirred to open them again as she made her way over to him and rested her head on his chest.    
  
    “I love you, Rufioh Nitram.  Always.”  
  
    He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.  “I love you, too, Aranea Serket.  Always and forever.”  
  
    She chuckled.  “And forever, too?  How sweeeeeeeet...”    
  
    Rufioh watched Aranea’s eyes close and moments after, his closed as well.  
  
  
  
  
    When he awoke, she was not there.  
  
    Rufioh shook off the mind-numbing effects of the recupracoon as quickly as he was able.  “Aranea?” he called, but there was no reply.   _She must be up to something,_ he thought, _no big deal._    
  
    He looked over to the ablution trap they shared earlier.  There was still water in it, and although it wasn’t terribly warm, he jumped in and quickly washed the sopor slime off before draining it.    
  
    His uniform was neatly folded up and placed on his dresser by the droids, but he had no desire to wear that uniform ever again if he could help it.  Instead, he selected his red and black vest with the bone designs on it and simple black pants.  As he dressed, he noticed the shutters were open.   _Aw shit!  Is it evening already?  That must mean..._  
  
    Rufioh’s stomach dropped as he realized that the launch window for the transport ship Aranea hoped to intercept had likely already passed.  He scrambled into the livingblock to put on his boots but stopped when he saw a blue piece of paper sitting on them.   With a shaking hand he picked it up and started to read:  
  
  
 _Dearest Rufioh,  
  
    I’m so, so sorry I didn’t wake you, but I just couldn’t.  I know you would have wanted to pilot the ship to make sure that I got to my destination in one piece, but we can’t risk you now.  If this is a chess game, you and I are the King and Queen.  The Queen is far more mobile and deadly than the King is (no offense, my love, but I have a few more kills under my belt than you do) but as dangerous (and strikingly cunning and gorgeous) as she is, the King, while no slouch on the battlefield himself, is far, far more valuable and cannot be lost under any circumstances.  I need you to understand this, my love:  the Queen can be lost or captured but the game carries on.  If the King falls, all hope is lost.    
  
    Like it or not, you’ve become the King.  Everyone will look to you for leadership now more than ever.  Be that leader.  Rally them all to your side.  All of them.  You don’t need any of my gifts to do that now (although if this helmet plan works, I’m going to give you the mother grub of all gifts).  I believe in you.  I always have.  I also believe in what we’re doing here.  This is why I’m doing what I’m doing.    
  
    Please keep in mind that there is a chance that I will be put to use by the Condesce in some dark manner which I cannot fathom at this point in time.   Just remember that whatever you see me say or do, my heart is yours and I will always be serving our cause no matter what.  As for when to come and get me, I’m hoping that it will be to serve her terms of her surrender of power.  That’s a best case scenario.  Should that not come to pass, I trust your judgment and will wait patiently for a ride home.  We will be together again, my love.  This much is known to us ( ~~well, unless you have to blow me and the Battleship Condescension out of the sky or something, but never mind that~~ ).  Anyway, I know you’ll know when to act and when to stand still.  You have a natural gift for that.  
   
    Most importantly, I know you love me.  Never doubt my love for you as well, but all I ask of you is that you do not let your love blind you from the bigger picture.  Make your decisions using your thinkpan, not your pusher.  I am expendable.  You are not.  Just keep this in mind before you choose to do something rash.  Your emotions can get the better of you.  Believe me, I know what that’s like.  I wear the scars of ceding to emotional behaviour on my chest and back, and the rings that hang from my ear represent that side of me as well.  If something happens and it’s obvious I’m too far gone, then let me go.  I’m hoping it never comes to that.  All I know is that somewhere, sometime, we will meet again.  And I will welcome you with open arms, no matter what.  Until that night, be the hero everyone expects you to be.  Even if deep inside you don’t believe it yourself, just keep doing it until you do.  Sometimes the only path to victory is by being you.   And I do believe in you.    
  
    Let’s finish this, Cowboy.  I love you.  Always.  And forever.  
  
        Aranea  
  
P.S. – Don’t give Sweaty Zahhak any grief over not waking you up either.  This was my idea all the way.  I made the arrangements with him before I came to bed in the morning.  Besides, I’ve got Shithead in the pilot’s chair.  What could possibly go wrong?  
  
P.P.S. – Don’t answer that.  I’ve actually got Babydoll flying.  Shithead couldn’t fly straight if he grew wings.  
  
P.P.P.S. – Don’t take that as an insult.  Your wings are fucking awesome._    
  
  
    Rufioh held the blue sheet of paper for a few moments, and then folded it up and placed it in the pocket on the inside of his vest, as close to his pusher as he could get it.  “I trust you, babe.  More than I trust myself sometimes.”    
  
    He headed outside and noticed that the Daedalus had, as he suspected, already departed.  He also found that most of the tents that had occupied the grass beside the hovership pads were already gone.  Their occupants were standing beside hoverships and as soon as Rufioh appeared, they snapped to attention.  
  
    “Whoa, whoa, guys!  None of that here!  Not anymore!”  He put his hands up and gestured for them to calm down.  “You guys want to put me in charge and that’s fine, but I’m not expecting any salutes or anything like that!  In fact, no more of that!  The last thing we want to do is call attention to any particular leaders, lest they be the first targets.”  
  
    The assembled soldiers, ranging from redbloods to olivebloods, looked at him, then at each other, trying to process this idea.  Many of them had spent their entire lives up to that point in military servitude and the concept of not saluting superiors felt very strange.      
  
    “As far as I’m concerned, you’re all free trolls now.  In fact, if you have any reservations or doubts over what we’re about to do next, you are free to leave.  All I ask is that you do not point out any of the people you’ve seen here to the ‘authorities’ and let them do their task.  Anyone?”  
  
    Not a single one of them stepped aside.    
  
    “All right, then.  Here’s what’s going to happen.  First, we’re going to feed you all some grubloaf and make sure you’ve got enough to take with you.”  
  
    “More grubloaf?” one soldier piped up.  “I’m kinda full, sir... I mean, uh... what should we call you anyway?”  
  
    “Call me The Summoner.  It’s a name I’m betting most of you are already somewhat familiar with.”  A cheer went up from the crowd and Rufioh continued, “And what do you mean by ‘more’?”  
  
    “Well,” another offered, “this oliveblood woman – I think she lives here or something – came by earlier this evening and gave us all kinds of loaf.  We’ve got about a week’s worth each.”  
  
    _Attagirl, Meu,_ he thought.  “Okay, then.  Glad to hear it.  You’re going to need about a week’s worth because that’s about how long each group is going to need to be at their destination.  The plan is this:  you’re going to split into about eight groups.  Each will have a target city.  Once you arrive there, your task is to identify any potential fellow insurgents, analyze the primary modes of available military resistance, be it Naval, Army or Screamarines, and do your best to sway their lowbloods to the cause.  Be wary of drones and stay out of areas with video surveillance, as hard as that might be to do.  Once you’ve got a bead on the situation, start causing riots.  Even if it takes two or three nights, get the people in the streets.  Wreck communication towers, burn military vehicles, kill only if absolutely necessary.   Use those uniforms you’re wearing now as your costumes.  You may be free of that regime, but if you can infiltrate it that much more easily by wearing them, do so.    
  
    “Ideally, the group leader should try to communicate with me discretely once a night just for coordination’s sake.  Our indigoblood friend on this island, Darkleer, has built small radios that fit behind the ear and appear as jewelry.  Use those to contact me here and I will provide any instructions or support that I can.”  
  
    “Hey, Chief!”  
  
    Rufioh looked over to see the familiar face of Troutman.  “Good to see you, Kilgor!  What’s up?”  
  
    “Where the bloody hells are we going anyway?”  
  
    “Sadly, it’s not ‘we’,” Nitram said, “I have to say here and coordinate.  Looks like you’re in charge of Team 1 so I expect you’ll do just fine.”  
  
    “Appreciate that, but the question remains the same:  where are WE going?”  
  
    “Well,” Rufioh began, “the plan as it stands right now is to send you all to areas that I happen to know rather well:  places where I spent a lot of time growing up and in my early years of service.  This is so that I can help you choose your targets more effectively.  Your team, Kilgor, is destined for my old stomping grounds in Alinam City.  The rest of you are also going to the part of the planet with the greatest number of disenfranchised lowbloods ripe for revolution.  Ladies and gentlemen, pack your grubsticks and your kimonos:  you’re heading for the Eastern Prefectures.”


	24. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang's mission to board the Condesce's flagship begins with taking another ship first; she receives some unexpected assistance. Once aboard her target, Aranea finds that her old matesprit has made some startling new advances in biotechnology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say more than this would be to rob you of an interesting read. You may notice the reappearance of a couple of minor characters later on in the chapter from an earlier PsiCon one, as well as the return of a fan favourite in the opening stages of this one. :) If there's something in particular that you're enjoying in this tale (action, sexy or otherwise), don't hesitate to drop a comment! I love hearing from readers!
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #55 starts the chapter. #56 kicks in at “Preparing to intercept our coordinates in one minute, Captain,”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20%28ACT%20II%29.zip)

**24.**  
  
    “Captain?”  
  
    Aranea snapped her head up.  “Hm?  Yes?  What is it, Eelime?”  
  
    “We’ve entered exospheric orbit,” Babydoll repeated.  “Everything okay?”   
  
    She nodded.  “Yeah, I’m good.  Didn’t get much sleep is all.  I don’t suspect you did, either.”  
  
   “No, I didn’t, but this trip has me wide awake!  I can’t believe we’re actually in space!”   
  
    Mindfang smiled.  She, too, was thrilled to bits when the _Daedalus_ finally took off to leave the atmosphere for the first time in many sweeps, but it wasn’t fatigue that distracted her as much as thoughts of the note she left behind for Rufioh.  It took everything she had to close the door to her hive and make the short walk to the elevator that would take her up to the starship parked directly over her island home.  As it was, she was the last one to board; the rest of her skeleton crew were already at their stations by the time she took the captain’s chair.  As the ship’s thrusters roared to life, her pusher leapt with excitement at the idea of finally taking her new acquisition for a ride, but it also ached with the pain of leaving her matesprit behind.  She understood the reasons better than anyone; hell, she wrote the letter herself.  All Aranea could hope for now was that he’d understand the logic behind it.     
  
    She wore her Screamarine uniform, but also had her long leather coat overtop of it.  Her curved blue sword was at her belt.  And, just because she felt like wearing it, a replica of her old tricorne hat that she and Meulin made for the occasion.  A blue feather stuck out from it and hung jauntily to the side.      
  
    Aranea sat back in her chair, her legs (adorned by her long scarlet boots, of course) crossed and her hands on the armrests as she waited for the _Daedalus_ to finally reach orbit.  Even as the gravity forces were mostly dispersed by the inertial dampers, she could feel the tug on the ship by the atmosphere start to lessen as the air became thinner and thinner.  Now, on the very edge of space, she and her crew began to scan for their prey.    
  
    “Captain, I have a report of a docking between a local transport and a deep space transport occurring, approximate heading three-four-four, mark zero-zero-two, distance of fifty thousand kilometers.  Neither of the vessels is registered on the official traffic patterns, nor does either have any active transponder,” said Mouthful from her console.    
  
    “That is most likely our target.”  Mindfang rose from her seat and approached Kalina’s station.  Her gloved hand entered a sequence of numbers into the computer and, with the touch of a finger, they were transmitted.  “Shithead, I’m expecting a response from that long-range transport.  Do let me know when it arrives?”   
  
    “Yes, Captain!” Tettau replied.    
  
    “There will be a rather limited window of opportunity to pull this off,” Aranea continued.  “Once we get a reply, I’ll transmit my codes and get them to hold their position.  We’ll dock with them, then I’ll board the transport and take it over.  I’ll ride with it to the Battleship Condescence while you guys take the _Daedalus_ back to the island.”   
  
    A brief silence and then Babydoll asked, “So... no one is coming with you?”  
  
    “That’s the plan,” Mindfang said.  
  
    “Might we offer to help?”  
  
    “Offer away, but my mind is made up.  You’re needed elsewhere; Rufioh will need people around him that he can trust, especially now.  There’s no point in wasting your abilities on trying to protect someone more than capable of protecting herself.  I do appreciate it, Eelime; very, very much, but it’s best if I go this alo-"  
  
    “Transmission from the transport, Captain!” Shithead called out.    
  
    “Onscreen.”  
  
    “No visual... just audio...”  
  
    Aranea wasn’t entirely surprised.  “Patch it through.”  
  
    The speakers blared to life.  “State your business.”  
  
    “My business is none of yours, save for that it concerns your vessel and your cargo.  Stand by to receive violet-level clearance,” she replied icily.  Mindfang strode over to Merden’s console, rapidly entered a sequence of keystrokes into it, and then crossed her arms while she waited for a response.  
  
    The seconds seemed like hours; Aranea could sense that she was the only one on the ship that was even remotely confident that this plan would work.   _Patience, my friends..._ she thought to them.   _They will respond favourably, especially to something like this.  They really have no choice..._  
  
    “Starship _Daedalus_ , you are cleared to dock.  Proceed directly to the bridge upon arrival for further questioning.”   
  
    “And why should I require further ques-" Mindfang was cut off by an abrupt burst of static as the comm channel was closed.  “Well, that was rude.  Nonetheless, victory is ours.  Set intercept course and proceed with docking protocol, Babydoll.”    
  
    “Acknowledged, Captain.”  
  
    Aranea sat back down in her chair and steepled her long fingers while she watched her pilot line up the _Daedalus_ beside the massive grey bulk of the transport.  At last... She closed her eyes and focused on the thrill of taking her second ship in as many nights while contemplating the difficulty of the task that lay ahead.   _Meenah has been watching me and I plan to find out just why.  Whether I can commandeer her signal or not, she’s going to need to answer for what’s happened to our world.  Call this a fit of optimism but there has to be a way of getting through to her..._  
  
  
  
  
    Five minutes later, Babydoll announced that the docking was complete.  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang rose and took her place at the front of the bridge.  “Ladies and gentlemen, it has been an utmost pleasure working with you the past sweep.  You’ve done nothing less than make this happen; despite my gifts, there is no way I could have accomplished on my own what we have done here together.  Now the focus changes:  I need you to assist Rufioh in whatever endeavours he decides would benefit this movement most.  Use whatever resources I have available, including this ship if need be.  Don’t worry about me; I will do everything I can to either set off a revolt on a global scale or do my best to convince the Condesce that it would be in her best interests to share her power.   I can’t say if either will come to pass, but if I don’t try, I can guarantee that it won’t succeed.  All I ask is that you do your very best; by helping him, you help us all.”  She looked at the lowbloods in front of her and smiled.  “What’s the word I’m looking for herrrrrrrre... Ah yes.  Bangarang?”  
  
    “BANGARANG!” they replied with as much volume as they could offer.  
  
    With the wide grin still on her face, Aranea made for the lift that would take her to the docking ring.  As she entered, she added, “Don’t worry; you’ll see me again soon enough...”   
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang walked across the clear plasteel tube that linked the _Daedalus_ and the transport together with all of the confidence she could muster.   _All they would have to do is break the link between the ships and I’m gone... but since I don’t suspect Rufioh is at the controls of that vessel, I don’t think I have much to worry about._  She even stole a glance down towards Alternia; the side that was in the dark umbra of the planet sparkled with lights.   _It’s gorgeous... Rufioh, my love, I wish you could see this!_  Aranea thought wistfully as she completed the short trip through the void and stood at the sliding doors that would allow her access to the ship that would bear her to the Condesce.   _How nice of them to send me a welcoming committee.  Feels like they’re more scared of me that I am of them..._   
  
    As those doors slid aside to reveal two lowblood soldiers pointing sidearms at her, Mindfang didn’t even raise her hands, but simply stepped towards them and then past them as if they weren’t even there.  Not knowing quite what to do other than fall in behind her as an escort, they did just that.  What struck Mindfang as peculiar was that the doors behind her seemed to remain open for a few moments longer than she thought they should.    
  
    The bridge was but a short walk from there.  Mindfang could sense the bridge crew going about their business but was unable to discern the presence of a commanding officer.   _Hmmmmmmmm... They must be awfully protective of this cargo if they put a highblood in charge of it._  The bridge access opened to reveal a pilot and a sensor operator position, both manned by goldbloods, but the raised captain’s chair swiveled around to reveal a purpleblood upon it; the five pips on her uniform identified her as a Commodore.     
  
    “They put a Commodore in charge of a cargo ship?  Who the hell did you piss off?” Mindfang inquired.  
  
    “None of your motherfucking business, to echo your wicked sentiments, sister,” she replied.  “I was expecting a violetblood, not some weirdly-dressed blueblood all up in my face.”  
  
    Aranea’s visible eye alit on the Commodore’s pants, replete with silver circles all over them.  “I would dare to suggest I’m not the only one who’s favouring a slightly less-than-standard uniform...”  
  
    “Listen here, you motherfucking Gamblignant-wannabe,  I won’t be spoken to in that tone by you.  Now either you get that motherfucking violetblood on my bridge quick as fuck or I’ll have no choice but to all up and eviscerate you for attempted piracy!” she spat.  
  
    “There’s nothing ‘attempted’ about it...” Mindfang’s gloved hand reached for her sword but the purpleblood had already produced a two-handed energy weapon from beside her chair.    
  
    “No way.  Drop that crazy sword or I’ll be more than glad to add another hole to your motherfucking body.  In fact, even if you do all up and drop it, I just might add that holARRGAGGHAGH”  
  
    A purple spray erupted from the Commodore’s throat before she could finish her sentence.  Mindfang kept the other people, including the guards behind her, from doing anything while the commanding officer of the ship sunk to her knees as the blade that had entered her throat from behind pushed its way through to the front.  Once any further attempts by the purpleblood to breathe finally ceased, the knife was retracted and Squish Imdead started trying to shake the dark, sticky mess from his hand.     
  
    “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get behind her.  I can only hurl so many insults before I start getting bored and needing to chop things up myself.”    
      
    Squishee rolled his eyes in reply.  “Anyway, thanks for the assistance.  What’s odd is that I don’t even remember seeing you board the _Daedalus_ in the first place, but then, I was the last one on board. I suppose.”    
  
    Squish said nothing but went about wiping his blade and hand on the purpleblood’s uniform.     
  
    Once he was done attending to that, Mindfang addressed the other four occupants of the bridge.  “Okay, you two behind me:  grab that mess and put it out the airlock, then return to your posts.  I won’t harm you.  You two goldbloods just keep doing what you’re doing.  Pretend that nothing has changed; your mission remains the same.  Follow the same course you were given and prepare to go to warp when clear of the distal lunar orbit.”    
  
    They nodded their acknowledgement and set about their calculations.  After a moment, she remembered something else she ought to do.  “Operations, put me through to the docked ship, audio and video.”  
  
    The screen jumped to life with Babydoll now in the Captain’s Chair.  “Hello, Captain!  I see you were successful!  And I see you have a friend with you!”  She shot Squish a withering look; he smiled and waved in answer.  
  
    “I must admit, I certainly didn’t expect to have accompaniment, but I am grateful, nonetheless.”  Mindfang gave Squish a nod and then continued, “Howeverrrrrrrr, I’m going to send you back across before they disengage the docking tube.  I really must insist on doing this by myself.  The risk to you is too great.”    
  
    Squish gave her a disappointed look, but finally acquiesced.  Before he made to leave, he stood in front of her, as if trying to decide something.     
  
    “Yes, you can hug me, Squish.  In fact, I insist on it.”  
  
    A moment later, Squish Imdead’s arms were around Aranea, while his face was pressed firmly into her chest.  Mindfang looked over to the monitor where Babydoll was shaking her head.  Aranea winked at her and looked down at the redblood; she could feel his appreciation for her on more than one level, but it didn’t bother her in the least.  “Squishy enough for you?” she asked.  
  
    “Squishy,” he replied happily.    
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang watched the _Daedalus_ fall away as it returned to the surface.   _You’re the brave ones,_ she thought, _not me.  The only advantage you truly have is in your numbers, but your courage serves you very well.  You’re going to need every iota of it in the coming nights, I fear..._  
  
    “How long until we can go to warp?” she asked the pilot.    
  
    “About twenty seconds, Commo... I mean, Captain.”   
  
    Aranea nodded and drummed her fingers on the armchair.  “As soon as able, engage.”  
  
    “Yes, Captain.”  Moments after, the viewscreen filled with bending starfields as the transport large transport ship deployed its warp field and commenced its three night journey towards its appointment with the Condesce’s own flagship.    
  
  
  
  
    A couple of hours later, Mindfang shifted around restlessly in her seat.   _Daedalus’ chair was far more comfortable.  And honestly, stealing a long-range transport was a lot less exciting than I hoped it would be.  Three nights... Ugh.  What the hell am I going to do with myself?_  She briefly considered convincing the goldbloods in the seats in front of her to explore a sudden and irresistible sexual interest in each other, but chased that thought from her thinkpan.   _Can’t do that sort of thing anymore... Besides, would it make me miss Rufioh any less?_  
   
    She stood up and said, “I’m heading to my quarters for a while.  Can I safely assume you two won’t bury us in a star or something?”  
  
    They voiced their assurances that wouldn’t be the case and with that, Aranea left the bridge.    
  
    Mindfang made her way to the Captain’s quarters and was able to easily hack the lock ( _I swear every single one of them uses ‘honk’ as a password,_ she thought).  She found the room fairly sparse; there were no affectations one usually found in purpleblood dwellings which, once she thought about it, wasn’t surprising as this was most certainly not the Commodore’s own ship.  A simple bed, a recupracoon, a dresser, a lamp and a chair were all she found in the main room, with an equally plain ablutionblock off to the side.   _I wonder what happened to the usual captain of this ship..._   
  
    Aranea removed her hat and jacket and tossed them on the chair.  She discovered a datapad sitting on the dresser; she picked it up and found it unsurprisingly easy to access as well.   _Ugh... Have to wipe the dried sopor slime off the screen.  Wonder if it’s from some of that hideous pie or if she didn’t bother wiping herself off after a nap in the ‘coon?  Half expected to see a pile of Faygo bottles in the trap._  The first article the screen displayed was a list of the cargo bay contents, which was comprised of precisely two items, both under the designator “Project: Sunrise”.   _Maybe I ought to go inspect this cargo.  That’ll at least give me something to do since ‘someone’ isn’t an option..._  
  
  
  
  
    The sheer size of the two containers actually took Mindfang by surprise.   _Holy shit, these take up the entire damn bay!_  One was about four times the volume of the other, but each container absolutely towered above her.  She consulted the datapad in search of more details.   _Where exactly did they come from?_  She tried to pull up the point of origin, but that data was restricted.   _Hmmmmmmmm..._  Aranea entered her violet-level codes and the field displayed what she was after, but the results were far from what she anticipated.   _Salmacis Mirror Manufacturing?  That... doesn’t sound terribly military to me.  What in the blue hells IS this?_  
  
    Her next query was to see the schematics of the contents.  Again, it demanded a password.   _What the... There’s only one clearance higher than violet.  Considering where this is going, I’m not entirely shocked, but I would loooooooove to see inside.  If I don’t have the clearance to see this, though, I’m certain I don’t have the clearance to open the containers._  Aranea tried to remember any of the passwords Meenah used but suspected something like this would have a unique one.   _And even attempting it would send a trigger, I’m sure.  Shit._    
  
    She shuffled around in the cargo bay, looking at the containers at every possible way for some hint as to their payload, but no further revelations were forthcoming.   _Damn it. Guess I’m in for a surprise._  As the door closed behind her, she scowled. _I fucking hate surprises..._   
  
  
  
  
    _Aranea...  Aranea... So close..._  
   
    Mindfang awoke with a start.  She sat upright in bed, a cold sweat running down her forehead.  As she went to wipe the soaked strands of hair from her eyes, she was startled to see the fingers of her metallic left hand were covered in sticky blue.   _What the..._  She flipped back the bedsheets with her right to find that they, too, bore a similar shade from her waist down.   _That must have one intense dream.  Haven’t had one like that since Rufioh and I have been together.  Of course, I wasn’t exactly fulfilled during the nights prior to that, either.  And yet, I did dream of you even then, didn’t I, Meenah?_  
  
    Aranea stood up and looked at the bed.   _Normally I’d leave this for the droids, but there seems to be a decided dearth of those about this ship.  Guess I’m the chief, cook and sheet changer on board now._  She continued to stare at the result of her vivid dreams as she desperately tried to figure out what to do next.  I honestly have no idea.   _I’ve been all over this ship but I haven’t seen any laundry facility.  Guess I could ask Caelyn..._  
  
    After three nights with the small crew of the nameless cargo ship (which she had taken to calling the _Condy’s Surprise_ , much to the delight of the lowbloods on board), Mindfang had gotten to know them fairly well, particularly the goldblood pilot from the first shift.  The woman was a middle-aged career freighter pilot who struck Aranea as someone she would have liked to have at the helm of her ship when she still roamed the oceans; Caelyn Duodos was dedicated, no-nonsense but pleasant and had just enough of a thirst for adventure.  It took everything Mindfang had not to haul her into the captain’s quarters after her bridge shift the night previous.   _Which may help explain these sheets... but you know that’s not all of it, don’t yoooooooou?_    
  
    Mindfang sighed as she washed herself in the ablution trap and mentally prepared for the events that were only hours away now.   _Okay, once we arrive, I’m betting they’ll unload this cargo right away. I have a feeling I’m not going to have a shot at shutting down the cameras on that ship, so the best I can do is make any lowbloods I encounter forget they even saw me.  It’s the highbloods that will be an issue._  She looked over to her hooked blue sword, resting beside the chair her clothes were on.   _The less I have to use that, the better... at least where stealth is concerned._  Aranea then looked to her new hat and scowled.   _As much as I would like to keep it, best leave it behind.  I have a suspicion that I would be the only one on board dressed like that.  The jacket may not draw too much attention, but a feathered cap is right out.  Sometimes fashion must be sacrificed for the greater good, I suppose..._  
  
    A few minutes later, she was dressed and sitting in the captain’s seat.  “Caelyn,” Mindfang asked, “what sort of laundry facilities do we have on board?”  
  
    The helmsman turned to look at her captain and chuckled while the other goldblood, a Callus Migine, did his best to stifle an outright guffaw and failed miserably.  “We don’t get those kind of luxuries here, I’m afraid,” Caelyn answered.    
  
    “Well, there should be something.  It’s not like you can dip your sheets over the side if they desperately need a wash on a ship like this one,” Aranea grumbled, reminiscing about one of the advantages ocean-based vessels had over the spaceborne type.  
  
    “Feel free to take them aboard the _Battleship Condescension_ and use Condy’s.  I’m sure she won’t mind,” the goldblooded pilot joked.    
  
    “Yes, wellllllll...” Mindfang replied.   _I probably could, but I don’t plan to if I can help it, Caelyn., thank you very much.  But then, I may not have a choice in the matter..._  
   
  
  
  
    “Preparing to intercept our coordinates in one minute, Captain,” announced Caelyn Duodos.     
  
    _Finally.  Enough waiting._  “Drop us out of warp at the appropriate time.  Comm, transmit our codes upon query.”    
  
    “Aye, Captain,” Migine replied.    
  
    Mindfang tried her best to look relaxed in the captain’s chair but knew it was a lost battle.   _Don’t even know why I’m squirming.  They’re going to use the codes they were given; there’s no reason for this not to work.  The only change was who was in charge and I have a plan for that._  
  
    A few moments later, the warped starfield righted itself and the viewscreen displayed the gigantic red form of the _Battleship Condescension_.  Caelyn was almost overwhelmed by the sheer size of vessel.  “How... how long IS that thing?”  
  
    Aranea thought for a moment.  “According to what I know, almost ten kilometers.  The Condesce does have a predilection towards grandiosity, after all.”  
  
    A voice came over the speakers:  “Transport vessel, transmit your identification code now.”  
  
    Callus looked to Mindfang, who nodded her approval.  Once the ident was sent, she waited for the reply.  They didn’t have to wait long; there was a quick response: “Proceed to the stern for docking.  The primary bay will accommodate you.”    
  
    The comm officer was halfway through saying “Acknowledged” when the channel was abruptly cut off.    
  
    “Such a charming crewwwwwwww,” Aranea said with all the sarcasm she could muster.  “Well, no sense dragging our heels; let’s get this tub where it belongs.  Hopefully we receive a bit more receptive of a welcome once we’re aboard..."  
  
    The transport ship itself was over half a kilometer in length and yet it fit into the flagship’s main docking port with room to spare.  Once the bay doors sealed and repressurized, Mindfang watched the monitors as a swarm of troopers entered and lined up alongside the vessel’s rear gate, waiting to extract the cargo.   _Either that or they’re expecting to salute the purpleblood... I can make this work, save for the cameras._  She rose from the chair, adjusted her black coat and waited for the goldbloods to fall in behind her.  “Good luck to you both,” she said to them as they followed her from the bridge.  “If our paths should cross again, I’d be more than happy to welcome you into my crew.”   
  
    They voiced their appreciation and as they carried on to the cargo bay, the rest of the crew members emerged from their respiteblocks or assigned posts and joined them as they prepared to exit the ship.  As they reached the open cargo door, Mindfang noticed someone waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp; someone she couldn’t sense.   _Shit!  Think fast, Serket..._  
  
    The purpleblood standing in front of the assembled troops looked up at her curiously.  “Where the fuck is Commodore Hircus?” he asked.    
  
    “She got reassigned to help quell lowblood rebellion on the homeworld, Sir,” Aranea replied smoothly.  “They decided that having a purpleblood assist in riot repression would be more valuable than wasting her talents on this mission, so here I am.  Sir.”     
  
    He never took his eyes off of her as he approached the ramp.  “I need to all up and inspect this cargo, my wicked sister...”  
  
    “Be my guest, Sir.”  Mindfang smiled sweetly and gestured for him to climb the ramp at his leisure.  Once he was on board, she led him behind the smaller crate.  “Oh, hell... I left the datapad with the delivery confirmation on the bridge.  Come with me, Sirrrrrrrr?”    
  
    He grunted his assent and followed her into the front of the ship.  A couple of minutes later she returned to the cargo bay, wiping his purple blood from her blade.  Her eyes closed; a few moments afterward, a large number of lowbloods forgot that the Commodore even existed in the first place.   _That ought to do it for the most part.  Now to make my way into the ship..._  
  
    Mindfang issued a mental command to the troops to start removing the cargo, which they did.  After they applied magnetic handholds to the sides of the metallic crates, she walked beside them while they unloaded them, hoping that they would at least shield her from some of the cameras.  As they set it down, Aranea walked briskly towards a hallway with the datapad in hand, attempting to download a map of the flagship’s corridors into it.   _They want codes, eh?  Well, I still happen to have a few of those..._  Entering Whalen’s codes yielded her complete access to the ship’s computers, save for a few directories that she knew were private to all but one.   _Hard as it is, let’s try not to dwell on that, shall we, thinkpan?_  
  
    She proceeded down the corridors, trying to keep her head down so that any monitoring equipment wouldn’t be able to see her face until she got where she was going.   A sea of lowblood soldiers passed her in the halls, trying to keep their distance; Mindfang considered broadcasting an empathic calming to them, but realized that the less people who saw her, the better off she was.   _As long as I’m not accosted by any highbloods, I should be all right.  Now, where is the primary subspace transmitter array controlblock on this heap..._  
   
    Aranea’s fingers flew over the datapad until she found what she was looking for.   _Of course it would be at the bow of the ship.  Well, time to get hikin...oh!  What’s this?_  A short distance ahead of her was a lift that provided cars that not only moved between floors, but also went deeper into the battleship.   _Meenah, you think of everything... or you find people who think of everything and make them do it for you._  She thought again of some of the strategies they drew up together.   _I can’t imagine how you were able to translate those from ocean combat to space combat but I can only assume they were successful.  Figures it would take a revolt on our own world to finally get your attention._  
  
    She stepped into one of the lift cars.  There were buttons marking the floors labelled Deck 1, Deck 2 and what not, but also Forward 1 and Rear 10.  She noted there was a halfway mark called Center where it switched from Forward 10 to Rear 1, but wasn’t interested in that.   _How can I say no to that?  Forward 1 it is!_  Aranea touched the button and the car surged forward.  Once it reached speed, though, it stabilized quickly.  The lift car was transparent; she could see the blurred lines of crew members and equipment as she zipped past them.   _Good thing I don’t get motion sickness,_ she thought, _Compared to the rising and falling deck of a ship upon the waves, this is grub’s play._  
  
    The car stopped at Center and a couple of lowbloods entered it.  They saw her and immediately turned away from her to enter their destinations and stood ramrod straight in hopes she wouldn’t harass them.  This time Mindfang couldn’t take it.   _Hey.  Relax.  I’m not going to harm you,_ she thought at them.   _In fact, I’m not even here..._     
  
    A moment later, they started talking to each other.  “So, are you going to keep blaming this little stopover on your bloody ‘turbulence’, then?”  
  
    “No,” the other said glumly.  “You were right; we did stop to pick up cargo.  But I haven’t the slightest why.”  
  
    The female groaned and slapped him lightly upside the back of his helmet.  “Look, shit-for-pan, we’re going home.  She told us that.  My concern is what she’s going to do when she gets us there!  Are we going to have to be part of an invasion fleet on our own bleeding homeworld?”   
  
    The larger fellow looked at her warily and started rubbing the back of his helmet as though she’d hurt him; Mindfang had to stifle a chuckle.  “Who’s saying that?”  
  
    “Everyone!  Maybe if you stopped wearing that damned helmet everywhere you went, you might actually uncover your sponge clots long enough to hear what’s happening!”  
  
    “But you said I should wear a helmet everywhere I went...” he moped.   
  
    She sighed overdramatically.  “Since when did you actually start listening to me?  Maybe if you did before, we wouldn’t be stuck on maintenance detail.”  
  
    Aranea passively scanned them; she detected genuine concern of being used against her own people from the woman and a general sense of befuddlement but also disgust at the possibility emanating from her cohort.   _I may be borrowing a page from Meulin’s book here, but you two really ought to be matesprits,_ she thought to herself.   _However, you do raise an interesting question about what may be to come.  How does this fit into Project: Sunrise, though?_  
  
    While she contemplated this, the woman turned to him, removed his helmet and planted a fierce kiss on his lips, which he returned in kind.   _Oh shit!  I was transmitting... ah, fuck it.  You two deserve each other.  Life’s short; love hard._  
  
    The lift came to a stop at Forward 3 and the two of them started to exit.  As they left, she turned to him and asked, “Where’s your bloody token?”  
  
    He looked at his hands and then patted himself.  “I haven’t the slightest.  Where’s yours?”  
  
    She repeated the actions and looked at him incredulously.  “Have we been robbed?”  
  
    They looked back towards the lift, which was now long gone down the tube.  “Probably just left them in our respiteblock or something,” he said encouragingly.  
  
    “Yeah... you’re probably right.  Sometimes I forget myself when I’m with you.”  She took his hand and he smiled.   
  
    Mindfang disembarked at the end of the line.  A group of lowbloods saw her exit and parted to give her space to do so.  She was tempted to try and ease their concerns as well but decided she needed to get to her destination as quickly as possible.   _Until further notice, it’s good that you’re wary of highbloods.  Particularly the one in charge of this bucket.  However, if all goes well, you guys might just start something here... something that will give me enough cover to escape without being noticed.  Meenah won’t even know I’m here if I can pull this off._  
    
    She strode forward to the very front point of the ship, which contained the subspace transmitters and forward deflector shield array.  The two guards at the door that she encountered suddenly remembered they needed to obtain something they’d forgotten in their quarters and scurried off to get it.    
  
    _This is almost too easy,_ she chuckled as the door to the room opened to her codes.  The block itself, however, was filled with computers and equipment, some of it which baffled her.   She found a pair of technicians working on some of the interfaces; what surprised her was that the computers which were disengaged from their stations were not patched into wires, but writhing purple tentacles.   _Okay, that’s kinda fucked up.  I know there have been experiments with biocomputers before, some involving bees that looked promising, but what the blue fuck is this????????_  “Hey!  Can you guys tell me where the primary access to the subspace transmitter is?”  
  
    They looked at each other before one replied, “Um... Sorry, Captain, but I don’t know if I have the clearance to...”  
  
    The other one suddenly replied, “The third console on the left.  The access patch is located on the front, right beside the signal output indicator.”  
  
    “Thaaaaaaaanks.  Now both of you need to find somewhere else to be.”  
  
    The door behind her opened and they did just that.    
  
    Aranea examined the console he mentioned and found the port.   _Perfect._  She reached into her jacket pocket and began to unfold her helmet.  Once complete, she plugged it in.   _Here we go.  Get ready, Meenah.  You’re in for a welcome when you get home..._  
  
    She could hear the door open again behind her but for some reason, felt no compulsion to turn around.  Mindfang looked at her hands; the helmet was assembled and ready to be placed on her head, but she couldn’t put it on, no matter how hard she tried.   _What in the blue hells is going on????????_  Her hands shook violently until the helmet was crushed under her twisting grip.    
  
    Aranea watched in horror as she dropped it to the floor in pieces.  A moment later, she felt a hand gently slide down her left cheek and a voice whisper softly in her ear...  
  
    “Shello,  Aranea,” Meenah greeted, “Welcome home...”  
  
    And then, darkness.


	25. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea awakens to find herself a guest of Her Imperious Condescension, but discovers that she's not the only one in the room. A mental conversation with Meenah's Helmsman reveals much and a quiet partnership is formed. Aranea also learns that her former matesprit still believes Mindfang belongs to her and knows the most decidedly arousing way to prove it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important details about how I play the Condesce and the Psiionic are introduced here. I know that the idea that Meenah could absord the powers of other trolls isn't canon, but it's an explanation for how she's able to use Serket Manipul8ion as well as Mituna's powers. Remember, we've only seen her use three other trolls' abilities... Hopefully you can consider that for headcanon. As for Mituna, his control of psionic discussions is the only way for him to have any power whatsoever over the Condesce and he keeps it to himself. This becomes important later on, believe me. 
> 
> A special nod to my moirail, [Mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale), for her contribution of a most excellent joke (one she made back in her commentary on "Beautiful Jewel" actually) that made its way into Aranea's dialogue in this chapter. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Special treat this week, folks: here's TWO versions of #57 because I couldn't decide which one I liked better. Both are covers of Nine Inch Nails' "Right Where It Belongs" and they start the chapter. Hope you like at least one of them! #58 is a tune by Noise Unit, who are also the same two dudes behind a band I've featured a few times, Delerium. Noise Unit is their more techno sounding act, and this song begins at "Mindfang gave a soft whistle..."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**25.**  
  
    “Well, well... It lives!  I was wondering if you were going to wake up tonight, lover...”  
  
    Aranea’s eyelids fluttered open.  She turned her head to try and get a view of her surroundings but the light seemed too dim to properly focus.  “Wh...where am I?”  
  
    “Right where you belong,” Meenah said sweetly.  “At long last.”  
  
    Mindfang turned her head in an effort to see the form of the woman whose voice she hadn’t heard in person in many sweeps.  As she did, she tried to sit up but found herself unable to move.  In the low light, she was able to discern that she was lying on a bed of some sort, but restrained around the wrists and ankles.   _Doesn’t feel like metal, though..._  She pulled lightly against that which held her fast, and while it gave ever so slightly at first, she felt it pull back that much harder.   _Tentacles?  Of course.  What else would it be?_   “Somehow it never occurred to me that I belonged in the grip of a bunch of rubbery appendages, Meenah.”  
  
    The Condesce chuckled softly.  “Aside from the nature of your restraints, doesn’t this seem somewhat familiar to you?”  
  
    “I don’t know; if I had some proper light, perhaps I could get a better appraisal of the situation and then give you an answer?”  
  
    “I suppose.  Tuna?  A bit more light, please?”  
  
    A moment later, the room brightened enough for Aranea to take in her surroundings: a purple tentacle was wrapped around each of her limbs and, aside from those, she was without any clothing.  Beyond that, most of the rest of the room was still indiscernible.

   “Hmmmmmmmm... This does seem rather familiar, come to think of it.”  She turned her head to the right:  a series of suckered tentacles formed a set of makeshift bars around the bed and standing just outside of them was a face that her dreams had never let her forget:  Meenah Peixes, known to the rest of the galaxy as Her Imperious Condescension.  “Except the first time we met, I recall the bars being made of metal.  Points for ingenuity.”  
  
    Meenah grinned, exposing her sharp, pointed teeth. “I’m so glad you remember our first time together.  Just think, Aranea; thanks to a strange twist of fate, we get to do it all over again!”  
  
    Mindfang looked her over.   _Her hair is as long as ever and she looks pretty much the same as she ever did.  Almost surreal... Am I dreaming this?_  “And what ‘it’ do you have in mind, exactly?”  
  
    “Are you kidding?  Why, I’ve been waiting for sweeps and sweeps for my girlfrond to return to me!  And now she’s here!  I’ve missed you so...”  
  
    “You’ve got to be kidding me.  Meenah, you wanted nothing to do with me anymore!  You ignored me because you had your eyes on more than just our own planet.  You told me you had more important things to do than me.  What the hell did you think I would do?  I left!”  
  
    Meenah ran a hand down the form of one of the tentacles.  “And yet you came back... which was the plan all along.  Don’t you see now?  By forcing you to strike out on your own, I made you stronger and more carpable than you would have ever been by clinging to my hip for the rest of your life!”  
  
    Aranea processed this information.   _In a way, she’s right... But then, she could be full of shit, too._  “Doesn’t make abandoning your matesprit an okay thing to do.”  
  
    “Hey,” Meenah snapped, “you’re the one who left, remember?”  
  
    “You just said that’s what you wanted.  Make up your mind already!”  
  
    “You know, you’re awfully mouthy for someone who’s being tied to a bed, Aranea!  After all I’ve done for you, do you think you could be just a tad more apfishative?”  
  
    Mindfang took another look at her surroundings.   _This is how it began for me:  tied to a bed and stuck behind bars until I earned my freedom.  And this is how it began for Porrim... My word._  “You mean you don’t happen to see anything wrong with what’s happening here?”  
  
    Meenah pushed the tentacle bars aside and stood alongside Aranea’s exposed form.  She extended a long, sharp fingernail and flicked the green ring that hung from the golden earring.  “I gathered that you didn’t seem to have a problem with it, either.”    
  
    “And what do you think you know about it?” Aranea scoffed.  I’m almost afraid to guess what she DOES know...  
  
    “Really, dear?  You bought your little jadeblood friend from an Imperial Admiral.  She was one of the most notable anemones of the state on the damn planet!  I had to admit I was a little surprised that it was you who perchased her, but the shock came when that idiot Ampora told me you had fallen in love with her!”  
  
    Mindfang smiled in spite of herself.  “At least we can agree on how much of an idiot Ampora was.”  
  
    “You’re not glubbin’ kidding!” Meenah exclaimed.  “What I got the biggest kick out of was how as soon as you started showing interest in the Dolorosa, he dropped me like yesterday’s catch and started lusting red for you!”  
  
    “Disappointed?”  
  
    “Fuck, no.  Like I said, the guy was a fool.  He damn near ran his entire fleet into the bottom of the ocean in trying to clean up his own failed attempts to bring you in.  Something had to be done considering that, for some reason which completely escapes me, you chose to let him live after he murdered your matesprit,  so I had Kurloz execute him for gross incompetence.  Cronus was no big loss, really; he was courting me to the point of being overbearing, although I had to admit the idea of being linked to you through his kismesissitude with you had a strange appeal.  Could you have imagined us crossing paths at some dumb social function?  I’ve thought about it many a time, you know...”  She lightly stroked Aranea’s ear again and smirked at her involuntary shiver.  
  
    “I bet you haaaaaaaave.  Tell me, did you ever picture it like this?”  
  
    “Oh, yes.  Definitely...”  This time she flicked Aranea’s stray hairs away from her ear, and then leaned in to lightly suck on it and then followed that by lightly blowing on the wet area.  Mindfang’s sudden inhalation spoke of pleasure, welcome or not.  “I believed you’d seek me out shortly after all of that.  After all, my red romancer was dead, thanks to me as I’m sure you figured out, and your...” The Condesce winced.  “...illegitimate matesprit  was gone, so what was left to stand in our way?  Other than the legislacerator Kurloz sent to find you.”  
  
    Aranea closed her eyes.  “Ah, yes.  Latula Pyrope.”  
  
    Meenah gave a slight shrug.  “Was that her name?  I codn’t really be bothered to find out.  That was Kurloz’s pet project, much as you were mine once upon a time.”  
  
    “Mm.  I remember how that went.  You pet me.  That was your project.”  
  
    “Would you like me to do it again?” Meenah whispered in her sponge clot.  “Please say yes...”  
  
    “Well, Meenah,” Mindfang began, “I certainly appreciate the idea, but in case you hadn’t noticed, I have another matesprit now, so I’m afraid that quadrant is taken care of.”  
  
    The Condesce let her face fall.  “Oh.  Really?  Finny, I don’t see any tokens other than this jade one that you chose to dangle off the end of the one I gave you...”  
  
    Aranea lifted her head up.  All she could see was her own bare chest.  “WHAT THE BLUE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY TOKEN, MEENAH????????”  
  
    “Hey!  Settle your shit down, yo!  No need for this kind of clamour!”  She reached forward and fingered the large gold loop earring with the jade hoop attached.  “After all, I find it rather ironic, you accusing me of being a jewelry thief.”  
  
    Mindfang swallowed as she thought of the events that led to her back being scourged for taking the golden earring and how Meenah gave it back to her afterwards and told her the price for her theft was paid with her blue blood.  She also recalled how, a few nights later, her fuchsiablooded mentor told her that her wearing it made her the Empress’ matesprit and that they should sail the seas together as lovers and friends.   _Ah, Meenah, you’ve always been dichotomy personified.  Even more so than some of the goldbloods I’ve met._  
  
    “Did I ever tell you where I got those earrings in the first place?” the Condesce continued.  
  
    Aranea had to think for a few moments.  “Actually, no.  Not that I can recollect.”  
  
    “Let’s just say that, like you, I obtained them through a method other than bartering.  You see, I took them from my predecessor, Veruna.  I saw them up close and I liked them, so I ripped them out of her ears moments before I stabbed her with her own bi-trident and ripped out her throat with my teeth.”  This time she nipped Aranea’s ear with the same, causing Mindfang to twitch; the tentacles held firm.  “But that one belongs to you now.  I replaced the missing one, as I see you did, too.”  She released the earring and turned to look down into her captive’s face.  “I think that’s kinda cool, actually... That you and I would do the same thing like that.  As far as I’m concerned, that means you and I are still matesprits, never mind whatever trollslum trash you’ve been fucking and filling buckets with.”  
  
    Mindfang scowled at her.  “Porrim was my matesprit and Rufioh IS my matesprit.  You used to be my matesprit before you decided to fall in love with conquering star systems.”  
  
    Meenah made a dismissive wave with her hand.  “You’re kidding, right?  A jadeblood I can understand at least as they’re very rare.  I’ve only had a couple myself... at the same time.  Just because I could.  Those beaches were sure sheltered.  Let’s just say I had to teach them pretty much everything, and what they didn’t know, I made them learn in a hands-on kind of way.   However, you have to go and pail up with the one jadeblood who decided she needed to go against everything we hold dear by raising a grub and filling his pan with all kinds of hoofbeastshit about ‘equality’ and ‘justice’ and ‘kindness’.  Borf...”  She made a gagging gesture by sticking her finger in her open mouth for effect.   “I would say I really hope she didn’t clutter yours up with that trash, too, but judging by the company you’ve been keeping as of late, I’m gathering that wasn’t the case.”  
  
    Aranea would have shrugged if she could have.  
  
    “And to think that after Kurloz got to watch you take over that entire courtblock full of lowbloods and turn the tables on his new Legislacerator, he was almost cheering you on.  At least, he better have been because I told him to.   Doesn’t matter now; you and your roving gang of shitbloods decided to krill him.  And you decided to do it in front of the whole fucking planet!” Meenah spat.  Mindfang didn’t even flinch at her outburst, so she carried on.  “I’ll admit I was rather frond of Makara, in his own creepy kind of way... He was as twisted as they come and he got shit done.  Frankly, kinda reminded me of someone I used to share a bed with...”  She started absently stroking one of Aranea’s horns, causing her guest to shiver again.  “That girl was such a shy little thing when I met her, but once I taught her a few things, she became an absolute beast in the respiteblock...”  
  
    Mindfang exhaled slowly, trying her best to keep the pleasurable note out of it.  “Did you just compare me to the Grand Highblood, Meenah?  Not exactly my idea of pillow talk.”  
  
    “But you should be flattered, love!”  The horn stroking increased in intensity as she spoke while she let her right hand slide down across the smooth skin of Aranea’s chest.  “You see, now that you’ve had some experience in this world, I want you to take his place!  You could be not only my matesprit again, but my true left hand on Alternia!  The world can finally know who you are and of your importance to me!  Alternia could be yours to rule in my absence!”  
  
    While the sensations Meenah’s hands were creating made Aranea flush, she was still in control of her thoughts enough to respond.  “I don’t think the violetbloods and purplebloods will care very highly for that idea.”  
  
    “Ask me if I give a shit what they think?”  
  
    Mindfang knew this game quite well.  “Do you give a shit what they think?”  
  
    “Nope.  I’m the Condesce, not them.  What I say goes, and I can love whoever I choose.  I can also put whoever I want in charge.  And it helps that you...” She gently squeezed a blue tinged nipple between her ring-laden fingers.  “...are talented and skilled enough that you could thwart any attempt by those foolish enough to defy my orders with your style and abilities.  After all, you’re carpable of things that many can only dream of.  Believe me, I know all about it...”  
  
    “Oh, doooooooo you?”  Aranea was trying desperately not to enjoy what was being done to her, but that shadow of a memory in her mind of better times spent with this woman filled her thinkpan and her body couldn’t resist the flood of pleasure as Meenah placed her mouth over the firm peak of her breast and sucked, lightly at first but with more and more intensity.  When Aranea finally vocalized with a moan she couldn’t stop if her life depended on it, Meenah then moved her mouth to Aranea’s side as she started to lightly bite her all the way down her ribs.    
  
    The reply from Mindfang was far more vocal than either of them expected.  “Hmm... When did you get so sensitive there?” the Condesce asked.  She flipped her hair aside to get a better look at the pale blue scars that now graced her captive’s skin.  “Looks like some of these might have had a hand in it.”  One particular scar was deeper and bluer than the others.  “That’s a shelluva kismesis scar, Serket... Judging by the butchery of it, this is Cronus’ work, I’d bet.”  She ran her long, sharp fingernail along the length of it and this time, Aranea winced.  “Still hurts, huh?”  
  
    “Only when you touch it...” she replied through clenched teeth.  “Geez, Meenah, whatever happened to ‘So, what’s new, Aranea?  Sunk any battleships lately?’”  
  
    The Condesce shot her a disbelieving look.  “Really?  Since when did you give a floating fuck for small talk?  That’s one of the things I piked about you; once things got interesting, you always got right to the point.”  
  
    Mindfang smirked.  “Maybe I’ve learned a little bit about taking my time over the sweeps, hmmmmmmmm?”   _Thanks to Porrim for that, although I’m sure most would have considered that a rush job as well.  Way to fuck that up, too, Cronus._  
   
    “Doesn’t matter.  I already know all about what you’ve been up to, anyway.  Now how about you just relax and let me show you a thing or two that I’ve learned.”  Her right hand moved down over Aranea’s thigh and she began to sweep it slowly back and forth, letting her long fingers slip down into the space between.    
  
    “I’ve kind of taken... to being the one... mmmmmmmm... doing the restraining as of late.  But I’d certainly be more willing to... ohhhhhhhh... discuss it further without these rubbery things around my limbs.”   _And maybe, just maybe, get the hell out of here before this goes too far... but where would I go?  Might be in for the trip now..._  
  
    Meenah pouted.  “Oh, you’re reefering to my purple friends?  Okay, that’s fine.  Watch this.”  The tentacles that held Aranea fast suddenly disengaged and slipped back into the floor.    
  
    Mindfang went to sit up... and found she really had no desire to sit up.   _What the..._  “Meenah... What’s going on here?”  
  
    The Condesce cackled away.  “Oh, you should see the look on your face.  Let this mark the second time in history that Aranea Serket has had her own powers used against her!”  
  
    Aranea’s eyes were wide open now.  “What the blue hells are you talking about?”  
  
    Meenah could barely stop giggling long enough to continue talking.  “Come on, lover, don’t play dumb.  You’re far smarter than this.”    
  
    Mindfang kept trying to rise from the bed but her body refused to respond.   _This must be what it’s like to... oh gods no._  “HOW????????”  
  
    The fuchsiablood took a handful of Aranea’s hair into her hand and slowly let it fall though her fingers as she leaned in beside her captive’s ear and whispered, “Because that’s what my power is:  absorbing the powers of others.   It took me sweeps to figure it out but I did.  I have your abilities now:  I can empathically communicate with and control anyone I wish.  Between your gifts and Tuna’s, I’m already more powerful than any troll who has ever lived.  And all I had to do to get these gifts was this...”  Meenah moved her lips from Mindfang’s ear to her blue covered lips and pressed them together.    
  
    Aranea felt herself respond in kind but wasn’t able to tell if she was doing so willingly or not.   _Oh Rufioh... my heart is still and always will be yours.  I do this for you.  I only wish there was some way I could tell you... oh shit.  Meenah, you can probably hear all of this, can’t you?_  
  
N0 5H3 C4N7 Y0UR3 W3LC0M3  
  
     The new voice in her head startled Mindfang; it was strangely metallic and garbled and it came to her on a blatant wave of red jealousy that was as bitter as any she’d encountered.   _Who... Who was that?_  
   
1M N0B0DY C0MP4R3ED 70 Y0U 4PP4R3N7LY  
  
    Meenah suddenly pulled back and looked over her shoulder towards the source of a bright red and blue glow.  “Oh, Tuna... Relax, my dear.  I still love you just as much.”  
  
    The fact that the Condesce replied confused Aranea.   _Okaaaaaaaay... How did she hear you then?_  
  
1 C0NTR0L 4LL PS10N1C C0MMUN1C4710N5 0N 7H15 5H1P 5H3 H45 Y0UR 3MP47H1C 4B1L1T135 50 5H3 C0ULD F33L WH47 1 F3L7 BU7 N07 H34R WH47 1 541D D1R3C7LY 70 Y0U 0R V1C3 V3R54 M4YB3 1 W1LL 73LL H3R L473R 7H0UGH 1N C453 5H3 H45 4NY D0UB75 4B0U7 WH3R3 Y0UR L0Y4L7135 L13  
  
    Aranea raised an eyebrow as she watched Meenah stroll over towards the blue and red lights.   _Now, nowwwwwwww... No need for such jealousy.  Remember I never asked to be here._  
  
4ND Y37 H3R3 Y0U 4R3 BU7 JU57 50 Y0U KN0W 1 1N73ND 70 D0 4NY7H1NG 1 C4N 70 G3T Y0U 0U7 0F H3R3  
  
    _Which I appreciate immensely,_ Mindfang replied mentally.    
  
1M N07 D01NG 17 F0R Y0UR B3N3F17  
  
    Aranea was about to offer a retort when Meenah spoke from beside the light source.  “Okay, Tuna, I think it’s time for a proper introduction.  Turn up the lights.  And Aranea, you might want to sit up so you can see.”    
  
    A moment later, Mindfang did just that without even thinking about it.   _This is really fucking spooky.  I had no idea it was like this..._  As startling as this revelation about what it was like to be on the receiving end of her powers was, Aranea was just as shocked by what the increase in lighting brought into focus:  the source of the brilliant red and blue shades was the eyes of a man.   _An unleashed psionic,_ she thought, _I’ve maybe only seen one or two but never with eyes glowing that brightly.  And what in the blue hells is attached to his legs and arms?_  She almost felt slightly nauseous as she started to think about what she was seeing.  “Meenah...  What have you done to this guy????????”  
  
    Peixes bared her sharp teeth in a wide grin and gestured to the man behind her, his appendages swallowed above and below by thick, suckered tentacles.  “What have I done?  Only made him into the ultimate navigator for my flagship!  A combination of computers, biotech and the natural gift of psionics:  may I present Mituna Captor!  He’s a reel sweetheart once you get to know him.”  She wrapped an arm around his waist, puckered her lips and kissed his cheek.  “Why don’t you say ‘shello’ to Aranea, Tuna?”    
  
    Aranea was grateful that the Condesce had control of her body as it prevented her mouth from hanging open in shocked surprise as she resolved her nickname for this goldblood with his real name – one she knew awfully well.  The nausea quickly turned to an awful mix of horror and sadness.   _You’re Mituna Captor?  Oh my..._    
  
    While his physical voice was silent, his mind was not.  WH47 Y0U KN0W M3 FR0M S0M3WH3R3  
  
    “Oh, that’s right:  you can’t!” Meenah continued, oblivious of the psychic conversation taking place around her.  “Anyway, just so you know, dear, don’t even think of trying to escape from here.  Tuna has camera eyes all over this ship, and he can sense any duplicity that might come across your pan.”  
  
    _No,_ Mindfang thought to him as she internally laughed at what the Condesce just said, _but my previous matesprit, Porrim Maryam did.  She thought the world of you.  Meulin Leijon still does._  
  
    There was no immediate reply from the goldblooded pilot but the emotional sensation she received from him was the empathic equivalent of a blow to the gut.    
  
    “I do hope you’re saying something nice to her, Tuna; I can tell you’re chatting with her because your eyes are really glowing bright right now!”    
  
M33NAH M3N710N3D Y0U W3R3 P0RR1M5 M4735PR17 1 N3V3R 7H0UGH7 5H3 W0ULD 3V3R F1ND L0V3 0H G0D5 M3UL1N 15 571LL 4L1V3  
  
    _Yes she is.  We escaped the military base intact.  I’m sure you saw her on the video._  
  
Y35 1 W45N7 5UR3 17 W45 H3R 7H47 K1LL3D 7H3 GR4ND H1GHBL00D BU7 17 5UR3 L00K3D L1K3 H3R 1 M4D3 4 P01N7 0F N07 M3N710N1NG 17 70 M33NAH JU57 1N C453  
  
    _I have to make this quick as she’s coming back over here but know that Meulin has been very much a part of this resistance and that she’s a dear friend of mine.  I can’t even imagine the horrors that Meenah’s put you through, and that’s saying something, but I’m appealing to the spirit within you that moved you to try to set things right over fifty sweeps ago.  If there’s still some belief deep inside of you that there needs to be change..._  
  
0K4Y 5377L3 D0WN J33Z N0 N33D 70 G0 0N 4ND 0N AB0U7 17 1 W1LL D0 MY B357 70 H3LP Y0U 175 JU57 7H47  
  
    Aranea suspected that she knew where he was going with this but asked him anyway.   _Just what?_  
  
W3LL 1N C453 Y0U D1DN7 G47H3R 1 K1ND4 H4V3 R3D F33L1NG5 F0R H3R WH3TH3R 1 W4N7 7H3M 0R N07  
  
    _Believe it or not, I understand that perfectly, Mituna.  Far more than you know.  Just understand that I have a matesprit and it’s not her.  Not anymore. What I think is about to happen is not my doing; I’ll just be going through the motions. The only question is whether or not I’ll be the one in control of them, it appears._  
  
1F Y0U 54Y 50  
  
    Mindfang was about to reply when Meenah interjected, “So whatcha talking ‘bout, Tuna?”  
  
H0W UNH4PPY 1 4M 4B0U7 7H3 F4C7 7H47 Y0UR3 4B0U7 70 574R7 M4UL1NG 7H3 H3LL 0U7 0F Y0UR 0LD G1RLFR0ND R1GH7 1N FR0N7 0F M3  
  
    “You seriously think I would do that?  That would be ray too rude.”  
  
F0R FUCK5 54K3 M33N4H 1 C4N 533 4LL 0V3R 7H3 D4MN 5H1P 17 D035N7 M4773R WH3R3 Y0U D0 H3R  
  
    “Ocray!  Geez!  Clam down!  Either way, I think we’ll need to skate off to my respiteblock here very shortly.  Wouldn’t you agree, Aranea?”  Peixes stood behind Mindfang’s bare form and began to idly play with the blueblood’s hair again.    
  
    Aranea waited for the suggestion to be planted in her thinkpan to stand up, but it did not come.    
  
    Meenah continued to sweep her hands through Mindfang’s long and wavy black locks.  “No, no, love; I’ve dropped my influence on you.   If you want to join me, all you need to do is sand up; you can do so of your own free will.  Mind you, I couldn’t possibly sea for the life of me why you would want to simply sit and pan-talk to Mister Grumpygills over there when there are so many more interesting things to do in the other block.”    
  
    Mindfang looked over towards Captor’s slack-jawed face.   _I’m doing this for the greater good, I swear it.  This is sex, not love.  It’s different now._    
  
D0 WH47 Y0U MU57 3V3N 1F 175 H3R  
  
    Slowly and deliberately, Aranea stood.  She turned to face Meenah and took the Empress’s hand into her own.  “It has been an awfully long time since you and I were alone togetherrrrrrrr...”  
  
    The Condesce smiled.  “Yes.  Yes, it has.”  She began to lead Aranea towards the open door to her respiteblock, but looked over her shoulder towards her navigator.  “By the way, Tuna, in case I didn’t mention it:  feel free to watch.  You might see something you like.”    
  
    Aranea chose to look back towards him as well; she could have sworn she could see just the barest hint of a smile tug at the corners of Captor’s open mouth.    
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang gave a soft whistle as she took in the Condesce’s respiteblock:  the room was as large as the one they just left behind and like that room, the walls seemed to be comprised of long, magenta tentacles covered in white suckers.  Aside from that peculiar wall covering, there were few things in this space that weren’t coloured gold, made of gold, or sporting gold trim.  There was a massive bed on one side of the room the likes of which she hadn’t seen since she lived with Meenah once upon a time, and access to two pools on the other, one large and one small, both of which appeared to be filled with water.  The smaller one had a very ornate looking recupracoon adjacent to it, and a gigantic thermal hull rested against the wall in between the bed and the ‘coon.    


    As the door slid shut behind them, the lighting became much softer and took on a pale blue shade and music began to play.   Aranea recognized the tune and couldn’t help but smile as memories of some of the first days they spent together came to her mind.  “Are you trying to seduce me again, Peixes?”  
  
    “You know, you’re the only one I would ever permit to call me by my last name,” Meenah replied.  “If that doesn’t show you how special you are to me, I don’t know what would.”  She led Mindfang over towards the smaller of the pools; wisps and whorls of steam gently rose from it as the water churned and bubbled.    
  
    “A whirlpool?  On a starship?  Something tells me these aren’t exactly standard accommodations,” Aranea remarked.  
  
    The Condesce laughed; Mindfang couldn’t help but detect a harder note to Meenah’s laughter than she remembered.  “Only the best for me and mine, love.  It’s not just a whirlpool, though; it’s an ablution trap, too!  Why don’t you climb in?  I’m sure you’d love nothing more than a good soak after three nights in that smelly cargo ship.”    
  
    Aranea recalled that she was already undressed.  “I don’t suppose you’d know what happened to my clothes, perchance?  I’m rather attached to those boots.”  
  
    Meenah gestured to the far side of the room where the bed was; Mindfang’s clothing was there in a neat pile.  “Right over there.  I’d never lose those, love, trust me; I know what they mean to you.”  She let go of Aranea’s hand, slipped her own under her guest’s hair and began to lightly stroke her neck.  “I still remember the night you got those in that trading shop in Sikarra.  They were so expensive; the proprietor wanted every speck of spice and gold on our ship but since we had no useful amount of either on board the time, you chose to pay him with the only currency you had on you.  I was so proud of you; it was the first time you’d ever seduced someone to get what you wanted.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Aranea snorted, “And then you paid him again with the sharp steel in your hand immediately afterwards for daring to make demands of the Condesce’s consort.  He had no idea what – or who – he was getting into.”  
  
    “Oh well.  Sucked to be him.  But at least you got what you wanted right?  Those became such a big part of who you grew into:  ‘Marquise Spinneret Mindfang’, Gamblignant queen and sex in red boots!  Damn, gill, you made that shit WORK.”    
  
    Mindfang smiled both at the compliment and at the teasing her ear was now receiving from Peixes’ fingers.  
  
    “I also remember you not complaining about receiving that cold blue steel as a gift afterwards, either.   That blade hung at your side for a very long time, didn’t it?”    
  
    “It did.   Tell me, though... do you know what became of it?”    
  
    “I do, but only from the reports filed by the Legislacerator that Kurloz sent after you.  But let’s not dwell on our respective losses, my love.”  Meenah gently flicked the gold hoop earring that Aranea wore with the jade ring hanging from it.  “Although, I am a bit surprised that you don’t seem to have a token from that oliveblood you used to chum around with...”  
  
    Aranea laughed softly.  “Sure I do.  It’s folded up in that pile.  Where do you think my jacket came from?  Felida always did have a fondness for leather.”  
  
    Meenah sniffed.  “Kind of a weird token, but whatever.  All that matters is that you’re still wearing mine.”  She brushed Aranea’s hair to the side and looked at her back.  “Nice to see that your ink still looks sharp.  That artist did a shell of a job, didn’t she?”    


    “Mm-hmm.  How’s yours?”  
  
    “Why don’t you help me out of these clothes and find out for yourself?”  
  
    Mindfang was grateful that Meenah couldn’t hear the conflict inside her thinkpan.   _In for a caegar now I suppose..._ I do this for you, Rufioh, but there’s a part of me that’s going to enjoy this.  “Don’t mind if I doooooooo...”  She turned around to face Peixes and found herself in a passionate kiss with the woman she once loved with all her heart.  This time, however, the pleasure she felt was tempered by flickers of memory that reminded her that Meenah was not the person Aranea hoped she would be and that things had changed drastically; it was everything she could do to focus on the tyrian tongue in her mouth pressing against her own but the stirrings between her legs were beginning to speak rather loudly.    
  
    Aranea slid her fingers under the straps that held the Condesce’s skin tight outfit taut to her shoulders and began to slide them to the side.  Once they slipped free, she waited for Meenah to pull her arms from the loops and then proceeded to start peeling the black and fuchsia garment free from the Condesce’s body.  As Mindfang rolled it down over Meenah’s breasts, she took in the lines of iridescent spots that ran from her fins down her neck and over her spheres and beyond; she remembered how beautiful and unique they were.   _Cronus had a few of these on his chest and globes, but not as many as this,_ she thought as she stopped to plant a kiss on the shimmering scale-like patches on the side of Meenah’s left breast.    
  
    In reply, the Condesce gripped Aranea’s horns and exhaled.  “Dammit, Serket, you remember how much I like that.  You keep right on going...”  
  
    Aranea could barely focus with what the hands on her horns were doing, but did as she was told:  she continued to peel down the tight garment and kept placing her lips on the trail of colours that wended its way down Meenah’s abdomen, causing shivers and moans as she did so.   As she came to the point where the curve of the Condesce’s hips began, Aranea needed to pull the fabric that much harder, but once it was clear, sliding it down her shapely legs was much easier.    
  
    While she waited for Meenah to step out of the suit, Mindfang found herself face to face with where the scales diverged at the swell of her hips; one branch wound down the outside of her thighs while the other made a faint trail inwards towards the soft delta of her seedflap.  It was then that Aranea realized that something else hadn’t changed at all.  “Still not a fan of panties, I see.”  
  
    “As if.  You know better; totally wrecks the smooth look.  Besides, without you around, who would I have to impress?  Not Tuna; he’s totally a sphere man.  You, on the other hand, appreciate all things equally if I recall.”  
  
    “You know it,” Aranea replied.  As she made to stand, she had a recollection of a question she asked of her oracle in an attempt to prove its veracity.   _It was a trick question, too, but the damned thing got it right.  She doesn’t wear underwear at all._  Mindfang wondered if Doc Scratch had ever encountered the Condesce and, if she came across him in her travels, what chance Meenah would have against someone that powerful.   _There’s always a bigger fish in the sea, Meenah; may the gods help you when you encounter it._  
  
    Once Aranea was standing, Meenah turned around and gathered her long wavy hair as best she could and then threw it forward over her shoulder, exposing her back.  Mindfang was given a full view of the massive tattoo that covered the Condesce’s back:  the golden bitrident vertically piercing the grey sphere of Alternia, with five tentacles on each side of the planet preparing to wrap around and ensnare it.   _Including the bitrident, that’s twelve arms.  She always had a thing for that number._  Aranea was there the night the same maroonblooded artist who put the spider web on her own back inked this onto Meenah in a port just outside of Southend; they were both amazed to see such talent in someone who had hardly lived and who wouldn’t live much longer by their standards.  Aesthetically, it always bugged her that there was no way that bitrident could’ve actually penetrated the planet without destroying it, but this was art after all.   _Creativity is important, and that being said, when the Empress wants something, who in their right mind would argue the design?  She’d be the only one who would even think of getting something like this done.  Oh, the poems we write upon our skin..._  “Wow... Still looks sharp as ever!”  
  
    “Does it?” Peixes asked.  “I don’t get much of a chance to look at it these days with all this damn gorgeous hair in the way.  That being said, I’m thinking you can help me with that later.”    
  
    Aranea had a pretty good idea what she was talking about and the monumental amount of work that was going to take, but she was soon distracted by Meenah backing up and grinding her now bare posterior up against her thighs.  “I dare say you’re trying to get my attention.”  
  
    “I dare say you’re right.  See something you like?”  
  
    Those words hit Mindfang like emotional whiplash.   _I said the very same thing to Porrim the night I decided to try and reach out to her for the first time.  How much of me is in Meenah?  Or is it the other way around?_  Despite her reverie, the sensations created by Meenah’s smooth backside rubbing against her flap were becoming too arousing to ignore.   _I have a feeling that there’s going to be plenty of both in a few minutes..._  “You could say thaaaaaaaat...”  
  
    Meenah let go of her voluminous hair, reached behind to take Aranea’s hand into hers and then walked forward, leading the blueblood towards the burbling ablution trap.  “Come along then, lover, and I’ll give you an eyeful.”  They descended the steps into the whirlpool and the Condesce took a seat along the edge.  Once Mindfang was in, she started to consider where to sit but Meenah took her arm and pulled her down on top of her lap.  “No wave, Serket; get over here!  Come and take what’s coming to you!”  
  
    The tension was getting to be a bit much anyway, Aranea thought as their lips met again.  She moved to put her knees on either side of Meenah’s hips and placed her hands on Meenah’s curvaceous breasts, which were bobbing at the surface of the water.  It only took a few moments before Aranea’s own hips began to do what natural impulse demanded and she was rubbing her nub up as close as she could get it to the Condesce’s own.  Meenah replied with sucking kisses on Mindfang’s neck, which made Aranea clutch onto the fuchsia tipped breasts in her hands that much harder and intensify her gyrations.    
  
    Before long, Aranea opened her eyes and the one that still functioned showed her that there were tendrils of blue and tyrian starting to burble up through the water.  Her own arousal she was certain of:  jets of water pushed and pulsed around her body, with one in particular sending a stream of bubbles across the trap at her nook, but she was unsure if Meenah was getting much out of this.  The intensity of the arousal was starting to creep up on her; she knew that if Meenah only let her keep rocking back and forth on her that she would find her release but somehow, she knew that wasn’t going to be the case...  
  
    “Hey, lady!  Did you forget whose place this is?   Don’t you think I should be going first?”  
  
    This startled Mindfang and capped off her orgasm before it could fully develop.  She was initially angry at being denied her first release but then recalled that this was something Meenah was known for.   _Of course; this is kind of her thing... as it is mine.  I’ve just forgotten what it’s like not to be the one in charge._  “Okay... If you say so...” she panted.  “What would you like?”  
  
    With an ease that startled Aranea, the Condesce lifted the blueblood off of her by picking her up by the arms and standing her up in the trap.  Meenah then braced her hands on the edge of the trap and hoisted herself out of it backwards with a silky ease.  As she let her legs dangle back into the water, Meenah lay back on the soft padded floor and parted her thighs to give Aranea a full view of a seedflap she once knew very intimately.  The pale blue light made the scales on her lips shine; Aranea could only barely recall the texture of them on her tongue and so she kneeled on the same ledge which the Condesce was sitting on a moment before and brought her tongue to meet those lips and the engorged tyrian nub at their apex.  “Show me what you’ve learned after all these sweeps.”  
  
    As that blue tongue met those lips, Aranea could hear the sounds Meenah made and the sweet and salty scent of her was so familiar, too many memories flooded her thinkpan at once, as intense as the sensations she was inflicting on her former matesprit.   _But also my first true teacher,_ she thought as she recalled how the Condesce was not her first sexual partner, but she was the one who taught her the art of sexuality and showed her the true meaning of bliss through climax unlike her first fumbling attempts in her adolescence.   _Oh it started fine, but how did it all end up?  Don’t forget that,_ she told herself as she swept her tongue over and around Meenah’s nub and down the sides of her scale covered labia.   _So soft, just like the rest of her skin, with only the barest raised elements. Now I remember... but no one else I’ve ever been with has them._  
  
    Mindfang got her fingers involved, lightly tugging Meenah’s flap open to allow her tongue better access, but in time, those fingers found themselves being deployed in other places, and each one brought another sound of delight from the Condesce.  
  
    “Damn, girl... You’ve gotten very good at that, haven’t you?   Keep going; you’ve got my perfishin to finish the job...”  
  
    Aranea wasn’t sure if she should laugh or groan at that so she opted for neither and continued working her fingers in and out of Meenah’s flap and nook while she rapidly teased the skin around the top of her protruding nub; it glistened with moisture from Aranea’s mouth and was quite visible in the cool dim light.   _If I’m doing this right, you won’t be able to come up with another fish pun until you’re done, lady._  As she stepped up her focus on that beautiful pearlescent nub, she couldn’t quite tell if it was being denied her own orgasm that was making her more aggressive than she normally was or if it was simply the excitement at getting to fulfill the desires her dreams whispered in her sponge clots as of late, but as Aranea took Meenah into her mouth and nursed that one prominent spot while her fingers pressed inwards and vibrated in tandem, she knew there was nothing she wanted more than for her old flame to experience what she had learned on her own first hand.    
  
    “Those... fingers... oh... You keep sucking on that... fuck yes... keep... going... keep...” Meenah gasped as the wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through her mind and then her body as she dug her long nails into the floor as Aranea’s mouth and fingers drove her to the brink and finally, blissfully and in a flood of fuchsia, beyond.    
  
    Mindfang was washing her face in the trap when the Condesce finally spoke again a minute or so later.  “You... have gotten... SO much better at that.  Either that or... I’ve just forgotten... how good you actually... were at it.”  
  
    “Flattery will get you nowhere, Peixes,” she replied.  “You’re not the only one around here with a swollen nub, you know.”    
  
    “Oh, I know.  And you did such a fine job holding off for my hake.  Come and claim your reward.”  Instead of slipping back into the ablution trap as Mindfang expected, the Condesce used the pool of water that had formed around her as she was laying down and slid a couple of meters to her left and into the large pool.    
  
    _Gotta admit, this trap is awfully warm.  And I know full well what she’s got in mind.  Thought I’d never get to experience this again..._  As Aranea stepped out of the whirlpool and used the ladder to enter the full length swimming pool, the cool water was initially a shock but she adapted to it fairly quickly once she dunked her head into it.  She flipped her hair back and wiped the excess water from her eyes.  Once she regained her sight, Aranea could see the sleek nude form of Meenah swimming towards her, completely submerged.   _I remember how this works..._  She lay back against the wall of the pool and let her legs float open, buoyed by the water.    
  
    A moment later, Meenah swam up in a cloud of long, black hair, looking to Aranea like a vast puddle of ink just below the surface, and began to take occasional licks at Mindfang’s seedflap this time before settling into one spot and sucking on what she sought to.  Gods, this is truly sublime, she thought as Meenah proceeded to use her mouth to push water against her nub without needing to come up for air at all.   _Those gills she’s got in lieu of dark patches where our grublegs once were are rather useful, especially for this..._  
  
    Aranea let her eyes fall closed and allowed the sensations of what Meenah was up to flow through her body:  strong hands with sharp nails digging into her backside and pulling her floating form towards a mouth that sucked and massaged and embraced her most intimate places, which were already ripe and ready from the teasing the Condesce had inflicted on her in the ablution trap.  Meenah’s long hair brushed against her abdomen more than a few times and it took everything Mindfang had not to spasm at first, but she didn’t even notice it soon after as what was going on underwater became overwhelming.   _The sweep of her tongue creates waves that I can feel, and the pressure of the water she’s pushing up against my nub… no one else could do that, not even in the shower… not the same way…_  
  
    Meenah introduced fingers inside of her and then slowly withdrew them, letting the water fill the void they left behind.  Aranea noticed that the water around her was taking on a decidedly bluer shade the more that Peixes did this, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on much of anything other than the expert tongue that was swirling around her seedflap, finally coming to rest just beside her nub and occasionally sweeping across it.   This, alternating with lips that surrounded it and tugged and sucked on it, was enough to push Mindfang towards her delicious release.   _That… oh gods THAT!!!!!!!!_ Her breathing involuntarily quickened as she neared her climax, and as the perception of inevitability swept through her, she felt fingers suddenly back inside of her in both places they would be welcomed.  Aranea clamped down on them and the intensity of her orgasms caused her to sing out; she didn’t care who heard for all that mattered was the pleasure that was being inflicted on her by someone who was once the master of her, body, mind and spirit.  Someone who was decidedly trying her damnedest to be her master once again…


	26. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Imperious Condescension makes Mindfang the offer of a lifetime, while Aranea does her best to try and talk sense to her once and former matesprit. As the _Battleship Condescension_ makes its homecoming, Meenah finally shows Aranea and Mituna what's inside the boxes marked "Project: Sunrise". Unfortunately, she shows the rest of Alternia, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I knew the moment I posted I would put this up Monday that something would happen to prevent it. Here you go, Tuesday morning (at least where I am it's still morning... barely). I do hope this isn't too much of a downer at Christmas for you folks; it just kinda happened that way... I will post the next short but VERY important chapter on Thursday or Friday. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #59 starts the chapter, #60 at “Aranea... Aranea? Wake up, my dear...”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**26.**  
  
    “Your ‘Left Hand’?  And what exactly does that entail?”   
  
    While Aranea waited for Meenah to answer, she continued to wrap and entwine the thick handfuls of the Condesce’s dark, wavy hair into braids.  One side was done, but it had taken nearly half an hour; now she was only halfway through the second one and her hands were cramping something fierce.   _This is obviously yet another attempt to remind me of how much fun we used to have together way back when, but all this is doing is reminding me how much I hate braiding fucking hair…_  
  
    They sat on the edge of Meenah’s enormous bed, Aranea behind Meenah, still naked and slightly damp from their most recent visit to the whirlpool trap and the pool.  Mindfang was still concerned about whether or not the water was going to be contaminated by their frolicking, especially because sources of clean water were difficult to find in the middle of space, but the Empress was quite adamant that her filtration systems were more than up to the task.  “That water has been on board this ship for fifty sweeps,” the Condesce bragged to her the night before, “it’s still as clean as the day it was pumped on board.  The water in the pool and the trap is dedicated exclusively to my own use.  When we need more for drinking, we borrow some from the places we visit.  Our new friends accommodate our needs and share their water with us… whether they want to or not.”     
  
    Aranea had learned much about Meenah’s methods over the past two nights, both from listening to the Condesce boast about the number of systems she had conquered and how she’d done it, and from mind-to-mind conversations with Mituna Captor in the Throne Room while Meenah was off doing whatever it was she did amongst the crew on occasion.  So far, she had been confined to the room where Mituna was or this respiteblock without being given any opportunity to visit elsewhere in the cavernous vessel since she’d infiltrated it.  Based on the goldblood’s earlier estimates, they were only a few hours from home now, and Mindfang realized Peixes was pulling out all of the stops now to remind her of how things used to be between them.   This latest topic of discussion, however, was one Aranea wasn’t certain how to react to.  
  
    “I mean, you used to call me your Left Hand before.  I was little more than your errand girl, mind you, delivering whatever message you wanted delivered by either my tongue, my flap or my sword, but really, what more was there to it?”  Aranea couldn’t help but suddenly think of Damara and yet another parallel their lives seemed to share.   _No wonder I seem to have an appreciation for her situation:  we’re both capable of more than most, but we’ve both served someone more powerful than ourselves as messengers; heralds or harbingers, even._  
  
    Meenah was touching up the bright magenta polish on her fingernails while Aranea worked on her hair.  “Ah, my dear Serket; always angling for something more.  Well, love, be assured that this time, there’s quite a bit more to the job.  You see, here’s the plan:  I’m going to stick around the old neighbourhood for a few sweeps, just long enough to put an end to this reefdiculous attempt at a rebellion and enjoy the wide open oceans of home for a while.  But I plan to climb back aboard this barge again after that and continue expanding our horizons.  While I’m doing so, I’m going to need someone I trust to be in charge.  And there’s no one on Alternia I would trust to look after the place more than you, Aranea.”     
  
    Meenah turned her head as best she could to look at Aranea; the second braid was already long enough to permit her some mobility even while the blueblood continued to work at it.  “Essentially, I’d be making you the Viceroy of Alternia, ruling the planet in my absence.  Whatever you say goes.  And I know what you’re thinking:  the violet and purplebloods aren’t going to go for that.  Well, tough shit.  They’ll be told to take their orders from only you or me and if they don’t like it, they can go sit at the bottom of a lake… in pieces.  I’ll ensure that the people most loyal to me will act as your personal guard.  Actually, come to think of it, you could even employ a few of the lowbloods you’re so into fraternizing with to help out; you can make them do whatever you want, after all!  See?  Who needs revolution?  A blueblood ruling the show surrounded by her guard of lowbloods!  Who says I’m not a progressive kinda gill?”     
  
    Mindfang stopped braiding for a moment and considered what was being offered.   _There was a time when I would have accepted an offer like that in a pusherbeat,_ she thought bitterly, _but that ship has sailed.  It’s not enough for one blueblood to be sitting in the driver’s seat… although I wouldn’t even really be in charge anyway.  If I didn’t do what this shellfish beach… fuck… selfish bitch told me to do, I’m sure some purpleblooded clown would be sent to slit my throat while I slept on my bed made of gold._  “I don’t know, Meenah… I’ve changed a fair bit over the sweeps.  I’ve kinda gotten used to running my own show, you know?  I’ve done my best to stay out of your way and yet here I am, sitting on your bed, braiding your hair again.  Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just wanted to be left alone?”  
  
    Peixes made a rather ugly sound in reply.  “Yeah, right.  You shoulda thought about that before you and your gang of idiot shitbloods decided to krill Kurloz Makara!  You brought this on yourself, Aranea.”  
  
    “And what ‘this’ are you referring to, hmmmmmmmm?”  Mindfang let that question hang in the air for a moment before continuing.  “Am I actually your prisoner and not your girlfrond?  I thought you said I was still your matesprit whether I liked it or not?  And if I’m going to be your Left Hand, why the fuck am I contained in this room?  This doesn’t exactly strike me as a great display of trust.”   
  
    “You want trust?  You gotta earn it back!   You’re the one who swam off to greener seabeds, remember?”  
  
    Aranea tried her best not to let her emotions run away on her.  “Hey, I came back, didn’t I?  What does that tell you?”  
  
    “Not enough.  At least, not yet.”  Meenah crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.  “You were wearing a matespritship token that I sure as hell didn’t give you and you were pissed right off when you discovered you weren’t wearing it anymore, which tells me you weren’t banging down my door because you wanted to fill another pail with me.”  She turned her head and upper body to face Mindfang so violently that it jerked the braid free of Aranea’s hands.  “You know what?  I’d love to know exactly what the fuck it is you were hoping to accomplish by sneaking onboard my ship.  Be honest; you better believe I’ll find out if you aren’t,” she hissed.   
  
    “You want me to be honest?  Fine.  In fact, I’ve never wanted to be honest with anyone else more than right this minute.”  Mindfang gathered herself and prepared to make her case.  Here goes Plan A, Rufioh… “What I want, Meenah, is what pretty much everyone else on Alternia wants:  freedom.  And by freedom, I mean to live their lives without fear of being culled because of their blood colour and the ability to pursue the career paths they want instead of being conscripted into your expansionist army.  Is that too much to ask?   Do you even have any idea how many talented people there are out there who could do so much for our world but won’t ever get the chance because some highblood elitist won’t let them?  These are PEOPLE, damn it!  Not playthings!  They hatched out of the same Mother Grub you and I did!  The only difference between us and them is the colour and temperature of our blood!”  
  
    Aranea stood up from the bed and began to pace in front of the Condesce.  “Think about that tattoo artist that did such an amazing job on our pieces.  She was working in the back of a squeakbeast-infested shop in Southend, which is probably the same place where she kept her ‘coon, too.  Do you think for a moment she got to keep every caegar she earned?  Not a fucking chance; you can bet that the blueblood who ran the place kept most of it.   She had the talent, he reaped the rewards.  How can you tell me that’s the way it should be?”  
  
    “Finny,” Peixes began, “you didn’t seem to have any qualms about helping yourself to the riches of others.”   
  
    “But most of those were ill-gotten gains that were appropriated from lowbloods in a violent manner in the first place!” Mindfang exclaimed.  “In essence, all I was doing was taking loot from those who wouldn’t miss it anyway.  And where the Navy was concerned, you said it yourself that Gamblignants like me served as a way to keep the crews on their collective toes!   I was more than happy to keep what we took from the incompetent.  Well earned, I say.”  
  
    “Oh, come on, Serket; you know as well as I do that wasn’t the only reason you did it.  You ENJOYED it.  You got off on the thrill of the hunt!  I know it because I feel it, too!  Right in here!”  Meenah tapped the center of her bare chest with her left hand.  “Every time I set foot on a new world, I get excited because I know that it represents a new land to be conquered; another addition to our Empire!  It doesn’t always go easy, but over the sweeps I’ve learned that it’s better to lead with the open hand of frondship than the fist of fury.  I let ‘em welcome me with open arms, and when it’s time to go, THEN I sucker punch ‘em shortly after with a shipload of shitbloods holding guns!  Boom goes the cannon!  Add the riches of another world to benefit our own.  So far I haven’t needed to change a thing because it’s always worked.  And every single time that it does, you wanna know how it makes me feel inside?  No, I don’t have to tell you because you already know!  It feels fucking AWESOME.”   
  
    Meenah stood up and put her arms around Aranea’s waist, the hair in her unfinished braid falling loose again in the process.  “This is why I love you, Aranea:  you understand me in a way no one eels ever has.  You get it.  Thing is, you just chose to apply our plans on a smaller scale while I took it to the limit.  That’s the only difference; we just work on different stages is all.  That’s going to continue, but now you’ll have an entire world to work with while I’m shootin’ for the whole damn galaxy!”  She leaned in and planted a kiss on Mindfang’s blue lips.  “As for the hemohierachy thing that’s been bothering you, I’m still trying to figure out why it is all of a sudden, considering what you’ve been doing to those below you all these sweeps.  I thought you understood the natural order of things.  Someone’s got to push the mops and dump the trash and scrub the gapers; not everybody gets to be an Empress… or a Viceroy for that matter.”  She kissed Aranea again and continued.  “If there’s no order, then there’s only chaos.  Can you imagine what our world would look like if the hierarchy didn’t exist?”   
  
    “Yeah, I can.  I imagined it every night and every day when I woke up beside my jadeblood or bronzeblood matesprits or even my oliveblood moirail and wondered if today would be the day that some indigo or purpleblood with a chip on their shoulder would cull them or me because of our red love.”  Aranea closed her eyes and let her head slump forward, but not so far that her horns would bump into Meenah’s gigantic ones.  “In Porrim’s case, those fears turned out to be well-founded.”   
  
    “Seriously, Serket?  One little jadeblood really changed your life that drastically?”  The Condesce released Mindfang and sat back down on the bed; her many gold bracelets clinked together as she did so.  “And of all the damn jadebloods to get wet for, you pick the one that decides to try and start the closest thing to a fucking revolt that the planet has seen in two millennia!  That is, until now… AND you show up here wearing a token from the shitblood who’s behind THIS one!  If I didn’t know you better, Aranea, I’d wonder where your loyalties lie.”     
  
    _Does she or doesn’t she?_ Aranea thought to herself.   _Has Mituna said anything to her, intentionally or not?  Doesn’t matter; I have to try one more time..._  “My loyalties lie wherever I lay them down.  Where I want to lay them is with someone who understands that there’s more to life than just taking for the sake of taking!  I used to be like that, but if someone like me can learn to appreciate that it’s the people that matter and not the power trip we get from taking whatever we want when we want it, then maybe you can, too!  Let me put it this way:  why put the power in the hands of one person when you’re away?  Wouldn’t it make more sense to spread it out?  Let the people choose who makes the decisions?  This way you wouldn’t get such an upheaval when someone like the Grand Highblood is publically executed.”     
  
    Meenah raised an eyebrow.  “Something tells me you might have had something to do with that,” she said with a tight smile on her face.    
  
    _Time for honesty, remember?_  “Yeah.  I did.  But do you have any idea what kind of horrors he was inflicting on the soldiers he was in charge of?”  
  
    “Hm.  Last time I checked, sex was a weapon in your arsenal as well.”   
  
    “I knoooooooow that, dammit!  You keep bringing it up, but I’m trying to tell you that maybe this isn’t the best way to go about things.  Besides the horrific rapes he and his clowns were behind, Makara was murdering thousands without any semblance of a trial solely to keep the populace cowed!  How are we supposed to advance as a race if we live in a state of constant fear?  It had to end!”   Aranea could scarcely believe what was coming out of her mouth.   _My gods, listen to me... and I believe every word of it.  Have Porrim and Rufioh made that much of an impact on me?_   “You put me in charge, Meenah, and all of that stops.”  
  
    The Condesce batted her long eyelashes as she processed what her would-be-second-in-command was telling her.  “Are you saying you’d do away with the whole idea of hemohierarchy or you’d just stop dragging unwitting lowbloods into your web like the spider that raised you?”  
  
    “I’ve already stopped the latter,” Mindfang said proudly.  “Somewhere along the line, I discovered that consent is a hell of a lot sexier than feigned affection or unwelcome restraint.  Frankly, I think I learned that from my time with Porrim.”  She flicked the jade ring for emphasis.  “As for the first, it wouldn’t matter what I wanted because it would still be your rules I’d be working under...”   
  
    “FUCKING RIGHTS IT WOULD BE!” Peixes shouted and bolted to her feet, which made Aranea step back involuntarily.  “And don’t you fucking forget it!”  Her scales flushed a reddish-purple shade as she came face to face with Mindfang.  “After all of this time, you seem to have forgotten the importance of a strong social structure.  Without the bloodcaste system, we’d still be wallowing around in the dirt of our own world, happy and stupid, waiting for some other race to show up one day, make us an offer we couldn’t refuse, and then enslave us all.  Well, guess what!  We beat them to it!  We win!  Sometimes it IS better to give than to receive, especially when that gift is enslavement!  And how did we get where we are?  We sorted out our own problems first and foremost.  You take away the hierarchy and what do you get?  Anarchy.  Literally.  No one would know their place anymore.  And what would we accompfish?  FUCK ALL.  Two words, Serket:  Peace Through Tyranny.”   
  
    Aranea couldn’t help herself.  “You do realize that’s three words.”  
  
    “I don’t give a floating fuck how many words I say, it’s ALWAYS TWO WORDS.  GOT IT?”  
  
    “Okay, okay!  Geez...” Mindfang replied, resisting the urge to step back and give in to the Condesce’s tirade.  “I only manta try and help you conchsider some potential alturtletives to the ray things are run these nights!”     
  
    Meenah’s expression turned rapidly from one of rage to unabashed awe.  “Cod damn, beach, that was AWESOME!  Oh, Aranea, you always knew how to make me smile.”  She grabbed Aranea and hauled her in for a kiss.    
  
    Mindfang returned it willingly enough, quietly glad that she remembered the best way to defuse Meenah’s rage:  fish puns.   _Some things truly never change... but some things definitely should.  It’s becoming pretty obvious that the things I wish I could change about Meenah aren’t likely to.  What do we do now, Cowboy?  I need to think fast..._  
  
    Aranea could feel Meenah’s hands start to slide down from her waist and fingers that began to investigate her bluer places; the twin tyrian points on her spheres also made the Condesce’s burgeoning arousal quite evident.  “What say you and I flop around on that bed for a while and then maybe catch a nap before we get home?  My Tuna will let us know when we’re in orbit... won’t you, Tuna?”  
  
HMM 0H Y35 7H475 R1GH7 1 G07 7H15 Y0U 7W0 JU57 K33P D01NG WH47 Y0UR3 D01NG 7H3R3 Y3P N0 R34LLY K33P G01NG N0 N33D 70 B3 5HY 0N MY 4CC0UN7   
  
    Mindfang’s eye flicked up to the black protrusion from between the tentacles that lined the walls; she gathered from what Mituna told her that this was the camera of sorts that he used to keep an eye on things.   _Good thing I’m not modest at all._  “I suppose I could be persuaded...” _Even if you can’t..._  
  
    “That’s what I like to hear.”  She led Aranea towards the bed and pulled her blueblooded friend down onto it with her.  The silky pink sheets were already in disarray from their previous romantic interludes, but they were soon tossed to the side as both women tried to find a comfortable place to commence their latest lovemaking session.  Tongues explored mouths, fingers explored seedflaps, and when both were sated for the time being, afterglow just beginning to fade, Meenah tapped Mindfang on the shoulder.  “Hey.  Serket.  I almost forgot something.”  
  
    “Mmmmmmmm... what?”  
  
    “This hair isn’t going to unbraid itself, you know.”   
  
    “Oh for fuck’s sake...”  Aranea sat up as Meenah rolled over to let her begin to untwine the thick braid.  Luckily it didn’t take anywhere near as long to set the waves of hair free as it did to combine them in the first place and she was able to lay back down again in short order.  Mindfang watched the ghostly light from the lamps in the pool make pale shapes across the ceiling; she found it almost hypnotic and peaceful, but her reverie was interrupted yet again.  
  
    “What are you thinking about, Aranea?”  
  
    “Buttsex.  Why?” she replied with more than a touch of exasperation in her voice.  
  
    “Ooh!  That sounds fun!” Peixes answered.  
  
    “I was kidding, Meenah.”  
  
    “I wasn’t...”   
  
    _If I didn’t know better, I’d swear that was Felida beside me._  Aranea rolled over to face her companion.  She was nicely getting used to the strange beds the Condesce favoured again:  much longer than most with the pillows about a third of the way down so that Meenah could rest her head on them while her horns didn’t hit the wall.  “Why do you ask?”  
  
    “In order to find out, of course,” was the Condesce’s reply.  
  
    Mindfang looked into Meenah’s yellow and fuchsia eyes, searching them for any hint of what the Empress’s true motive for asking the question was.  “All right.  If you really want to know, I’m thinking about how this is all going to end up.  I’m thinking that the world needs to be a kinder place and how I can show you that.  I’m also thinking about what I’m going to do if I can’t convince you.  I’m thinking about how wonderful it is spending time with you again and I’m having all kinds of memories about our first time together and how exciting it was.  I’m also thinking about my matesprit back home and how I’m going to be able to persuade you to let me go back to him and let us spend the rest of our nights together without fear of ridicule or oppression.  I’m thinking that your response to my ‘buttsex’ crack reminded me of my moirail and her boundless enthusiasm for all things intimate because she found a respite from her loneliness in shared pleasure, which is why I enjoyed her company so.  I’m also thinking abou...”  
  
    Aranea was unable to finish the next sentence because Meenah put a hand over her mouth.  “Shhh... You’re making me sorry I asked.  Know what I’m thinking, Serket?  I’m thinking I liked your idea.”     
  
    “Which one?” she asked once Peixes removed the hand which was covering her face.    
  
    Meenah took one of the fingers of that hand into her mouth, slowly withdrew it and sent it to its intended destination.  “Take a wild guess.”    
  
    The moistened finger which graced Aranea’s nook answered the question without any further doubt.  Her body’s involuntary response, which consisted of both a slight tightening sensation and a spark of pleasure, was more than welcome, but she couldn’t help but remember that Meenah would often resort to this sort of thing if she didn’t want to discuss something Aranea considered important.   _Another technique I learned at the feet – or perhaps more accurately, the flap – of the master.  And speaking of which..._  A wetness at her other opening indicated that Meenah had moved further down on the bed and was now in the process of completely distracting Mindfang from whatever point it was that she was making.  “Didn’t you say we were going to have a nap?”   
  
    “Relax, love,” Meenah said between licks, “after this, you can rest as long as you want.  There are some things I need to take care of when I get up, but I’ll let you recharge your batteries.  But for now...”  She swept her tongue from Aranea’s nook to her nub.  “I want to lick you from stem to stern and back again.  I don’t suppose you’d mind returning the favour?”  
  
    Aranea sighed, both from the sweet feelings and from resignation that she really didn’t have any choice in the matter.  Again.  “Not at all.  Bring your bits up here and I’ll give you a taste of what you’re doing to meeeeeeee...”  Once Peixes had done just that, Mindfang gripped her grey bottom, pearlescent scales and all, and set to loving her old matesprit with her mouth.  As she stroked her blue-nailed fingers across her lover’s fuchsia-tinted labia and nook before gently letting them slide into places where they would be welcomed, she thought _I will find a way, Rufioh... Someway, somehow, I will be in your arms again.  I swear it..._  
  
  
  
  
    “Aranea... Aranea?  Wake up, my dear...”  
  
    Mindfang stirred as a hand gently brushed her cheek.  She moaned contentedly and stretched her back before opening her eyes.  The only light was still that coming from the pool but it was enough to see that Meenah stood beside her, but fully dressed this time, bitrident in her other hand.   _I haven’t seen that particular item in a very, very long time; still as striking as ever._  “All dressed up, I see.  Have we somewhere we need to be?”  
  
    “We do,” Peixes replied, offering her hand to help Aranea sit up in the bed.  Once Mindfang was vertical, she added, “Get your gear on, love; I’m going to introduce you to someone tonight, so you’re gonna want to look your best!”   
  
    As she made her way over to her pile of clothing beside the bed, still nicely folded from when she awoke in this very block a couple of nights prior, she asked, “Soooooooo, I’ve finally re-earned your trust, then?  And who are you planning on introducing me to tonight?”  
  
    “Oh, you know... Everyone, really.”    
  
    Aranea gave a snort as she pulled on her boots first of all.  “Gee, that really narrows it down.”  
  
    “It’s nothing you need to worry about right now.”  Meenah watched as Aranea stood up and reached for her underwear; she let her eyes linger on Mindfang’s curvy posterior and couldn’t help smiling.  
  
    The blueblood caught notice of this; she straightened up and then turned to face Peixes.  “Whaaaaaaaat?  Take a picture; it’ll last longer!”  
  
    “Don’t tempt me.  It’s just... This is how I liked to think of you.  You were always sexiest when you were wearing those boots and nothing else.”  
  
    Mindfang smirked and swept her arms across her bare body before letting them end up above her head as she stretched herself out again.  “Well, feast your eyes upon me, then; here I am, scars and all.  Although something tells me that where slits on my body are concerned, you’re most interested in the one I pupated with.”  She pushed her hips forward slightly to accentuate this.    
  
    Meenah smiled as she did so.  “You’re a sight to behold, Serket.  If we weren’t so tide for time, I’d happily show you how interested I am in that part of you again.  However, our public awaits, so you best get yourself put together.”  
  
    “Hmph.  You’re no fun when you’re being the Empress, Meenah...”  Aranea bent over to slip her blue panties on, but intentionally leaned further forward and stood somewhat askance to permit Peixes a better view of her rear and her bluest parts.  “I mean, who in their right pan could turn down this choice ass?”  
  
    “You are such a fucking brat, did you know that?  I mean seriously, has anyone ever told you this?”  
  
    Reluctantly, Mindfang pulled her panties up.  “Once or twice.  You’re certainly not the first.”  
  
    “Ha!” Meenah barked.  “I’m surprised I’m even the first to do so tonight!  Must be my lucky night.”  
  
    “Must be,” Aranea agreed.    
  
  
  
  
    Once Mindfang was dressed, they both had a slice of grubloaf from the thermal hull, accompanied by a sauce completely unfamiliar to Aranea’s palate but not at all unpleasant, followed by, to her chagrin, a piece of pink frosted cake.   _It’s been hundreds of sweeps since I’ve seen you, Meenah, and you still can’t bake a cake for shit._    
  
    “So, what do you make of the cake?” Meenah inquired.  
  
    Aranea swallowed the thick, gooey confection, trying to hide the difficulty of doing so as best she could.  “Gotta say, Peixes, your culinary skills remain about the same calibre as I remember them.”  
  
    The Condesce smiled.  “Well, I suppose that’s a good thing.  Now, once you’ve had a chance to wash that down, let’s head out to the Throneblock.   There’s something I need to show you.”  
  
    “I wonder what it could be?” Mindfang took a canister of ruby-coloured juice from the thermal hull and gulped it down; it was pulpy and almost salty, but surprisingly refreshing.  “Does it start with an ‘Al’ and end with ‘ternia’?”  
  
    “It does indeed.  Let’s go say ‘shello’ to our big, beautiful homeworld, shall we?”  
  
    Meenah and Aranea stood in front of the giant viewscreen in the Throneblock; the shadowed side of Alternia filled the screen, cities aglitter across the continents.  “You know, I’d never seen our world from space until I was aboard the _Condy’s_ – I mean, the cargo ship that brought your... whatever-the-hell-it-is to you.”  
  
    “That seems kinda weird, considering you were a starship training instructor at that Academy all of those sweeps,” Meenah replied.  “Why was that?”  
  
    “Because they, in particular my commanding officer, Captain Girvin, wouldn’t let a cripple on a starship because they thought it would be dangerous to the crew if I suddenly couldn’t do my job.”  Mindfang’s scowl spoke volumes that her voice couldn’t even suggest.  “I was good enough to teach others but never good enough to do it myself, apparently.  Just another one of those things that needs to change in our society.”  
  
    “And what did you do about that officer, Captain... oh, what the hell did you end up calling yourself?  Chebee?”  Meenah looked at Aranea’s naval uniform, black with cerulean trim, complete with the four captain’s pips.  “And I don’t know many people with your blood colour that made Captain, either.”  
  
    Mindfang pursed her lips.  “First off, it’s Tchibi.  There’s a silent ‘t’ in front.  Secondly, that’s another example of how people are getting shit on down there.  I’ve met so many talented lowbloods who would make exceptional commanders and will never get a chance because of the way things are run right now.”   
  
    Meenah nodded slowly.  “I see.  Well, I’m glad you seem to think so, because quite frankly, I’m not terribly impressed by the mess your lowblood buddies seem to be making of our lovely homeworld.  Tuna?  Zoom in on Kyoedo.”  
  
4CKN0WL3DG3D  
  
    The satellites that orbited the planet relayed an image of one of the biggest cities on this side of the planet.  As the image resolved, Mindfang could see that some of the lights weren’t from glowglobes or artificial light sources, but from flames.   _They did it.  They’re making it happen.  Gooooooood..._  
  
    “You seeing what I’m seeing, Serket?  I promise not to make any cracks about your eye.”  
  
    _That is a crack unto itself, Meenah.  Come on now..._  “I see it very well.  That’s what happens when the people have finally decided to make themselves heard.”   
  
    “Well, isn’t that special,” the Condesce said with an edge to her voice.  “You’ll be pleased to know, I’m sure, that I heard it loud and clear.  In fact, there’s more... Tuna?  Back the imagery up about a hundred kilometers.”  Once he did so, Meenah pointed  to the screen.  “Take a real good look at that.  Fires burning in cities all the way down the coastline of the Eastern Prefectures:  Chunli, Eastrise, Alinam City... all ablaze.”    
She fixed her gaze on Aranea and growled, “And you have the temerity to think that your hands are clean?”  
  
    “Hey, at no time did I say that they were,” Mindfang shot back.  “I’ve just made a conscious choice to avoid trying to shed any more blood from here on in, save for that of those who can’t seem to get it through their pans that it’s time to stop making others’ lives miserable just for the sake of a caste system!”    
  
    Peixes nodded.  “I see.  So would I be included in that group?  Was that what your plan was?  Infiltrate my ship and krill me?  Tell me, Tuna; how many times has she thought about it?”  
  
70 B3 H0N357 M33N4H N0N3 D035 7H47 5URPR153 Y0U   
  
    Aranea looked over to the slack-jawed goldblood hanging in his tentacle prison.   _So you have been scanning me?_  
  
R3L4X he thought directly to Mindfang.  7H475 WH47 1 W0ULD H4V3 70LD H3R 4NYW4Y BU7 W47CH Y0UR 573P H3R3 5H35 UP 70 50M37H1NG  
  
    “Hm.”  Meenah gave Aranea an appraising look, extended her hand and took Mindfang’s into hers.  “Perhaps I misjudged you.”  
  
    The blueblood couldn’t help but respond with a wry smile.  “Meenah, no one else that I’ve ever known has misjudged me more than you.  Cronus Ampora included.”  
  
    The Condesce narrowed her eyes.  “I suppose that puts me in some rather shellect company, then.  Very well.  Tuna, focus sensors on Sunrise’s collector.  I want my matesprit to finally see what was in the fucking box.  Boxes, actually.”   
  
    This piqued Mindfang’s curiousity but also got her thinking.  “Gotta admit, I’m curious as hell about this, but I’m wondering just how long I was sleeping?”  
  
    “Long enough,” was the answer.  “Feast your eyes - well, eye – on this!”    
  
    “You promised not to make cracks about that,” Aranea grumbled.  She couldn’t help but recall how Rufioh not only wouldn’t mock her blindness but actually embraced the part she considered ugliest about herself.    
  
    “Whatever.  Anyway, take a good look.  Once I get the filters set up, of course...”  The Condesce entered a series of commands on the keyboard in front of her and the screen came to life.    
  
    There was no question in Aranea’s mind they were looking at the Alternian sun, a red giant star that loomed in the sky over their planet, but the filters dimmed it enough to see a glittering silver sphere in front of it.  “Lovely.  You built a new miniature planet?  It’s adorable!  Did you name it after me?”   
  
    Meenah just blinked.  “Tell me why I don’t just bite you or something.”  
  
    “That’s the province of black lovers, Meenah.  I’m supposed to be your matesprit, remember?”  
  
    “Maybe you’ve forgotten some of the things we’ve done in the name of red love, Serket.  I may have to remind you later.  Anyway, watch closely...”    
  
    Mindfang felt the scars on her back ache at the suggestion but focused on what was unfolding on the viewscreen – literally.  “What is that doing?  Extending a bunch of arms?  Panels?”  
  
    “You’re getting warmer...” Peixes encouraged.  
  
    Aranea recalled the manufacturer’s name.  “Mirrors.  Those are mirrors coming out of it.”  
  
    Meenah reached up and touched Aranea on the nose.  “Boop!  Points for the sexy cerulean with the eyepatch!”   
  
    “So what exactly are they for?”  
  
    “You’re a smart girl, Aranea.  Just watch and let’s see if you can figure it out.”  
  
    The metallic sphere had taken on a more oblong shape:  the mirrors that were facing the star extended further out than the ones facing away.  As they reached further out from the centre ring, a bright red glow that surrounded the entire object began to become visible.    
  
    “So is this the contents of the larger box we’re seeing here or the smaller one?” Aranea queried.   
  
    “The big one. You’re about to see the smaller one, though.  Tuna, initialize the connection.  Confirm the orbiter is ready to receive?”  
  
C0NF1RM3ED  
  
    Meenah grinned her pointy grin.  “Exshellent.  Do it.”  
  
    Mindfang watched as a red beam lanced from the center of the mirrored object towards their direction.  “What’s going on here?”  
  
    “Oh, right.  Switching to local view... there.”  The screen now displayed a picture of another metallic sphere in synchronous orbit over the dark side of Alternia.  In the distance, a twinkling red light was visible and getting brighter.  “That’s what was in the smaller crate.”     
  
    “And you built us a new moon?  How kind!  What does this one turn into?  A quackbird?”  
  
    Peixes tried her best not to smile.  “You know, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble somenight.”    
  
    Mindfang shrugged.  “Wouldn’t be the first time.  And yet, I’m still standing.”  
  
    “You shouldn’t be so glub about it, Serket.  When it finally happens, you aren’t gonna lake it much.  Now, while we wait for that light to arrive, I’ll fill you in uprawn what you’re looking at.”  The bright red light on the screen continued to grow brighter by the second.  “You gathered correctly that those were mirrors on the large ball.  This smaller one is the target of the beam the large one has created.  The light from that beam should be here in about four more minutes.  We’ve got the faster-than-light travel thing down; that’s accomplished by warping space, but light itself still takes its own sweet time to get here.  There’s not a damn thing I can do to make it go faster, which REALLY PISSES ME OFF, but such is life.”    
  
    This time it was Aranea who had to repress a chuckle.  “You know, you’ve got to be the only person I’ve ever met who’s complained that the speed of light is too slow.”  
  
    Meenah shot a sideways glance at her.  “You’re fucking hilarious, you know that?  Anyway, it may come as a surprise to you that this device is a means of delivering solar energy to the surface.  The orbiting satellite acts as a battery; once it’s fully charged, it sends the beam to the surface where it can be converted into useable energy at dedicated receiving stations.  Pretty sweet, eh?”   
  
    “I have to admit, I’m actually really impressed, Meenah.  This is a shelluva idea.”    
  
    The Condesce grinned again.  
  
    “I can’t help but wonder where you got it from,” Mindfang continued.  “Was this technology you picked up from another planet?”  
  
    “The idea was, I’ll admit.  But we built and designed this version ourselves.  Let me show you the controls; I want you to be the one to operate it when we do the demonstration.”   
  
    _Demonstration?_   “Okaaaaaaaay.  Show me what I need to do.”  
  
    “With pleasure!”  
  
  
  
  
B34M R3C31V3D 4LL 1ND1C470R5 5H0W1NG FULL P0W3R 1NPU7 B4TT3R135 CH4RG3ED 1N 0N3 M1NU73  
  
    “Excellent!   Okay, Aranea, this is it.  Think you can do it?”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “Compared to flying a starship, this is a piece of cake.”  
  
    The Condesce smiled and touched Aranea’s arm.  “You know just what to say to make me smile, my love.  It’s almost showtime; let me enter the coordinates for you.”  Aranea watched as Meenah typed in a series of keystrokes.  “Tuna,” she said almost absently, “is the camera and transmitter ready to go?”  
  
Y35 7H15 0UGH7 70 B3 1N73R3571NG   
  
    “You have no idea.  None.  Count me down thirty seconds.  Aranea?  How’s my hair look?  Be honest.”  
  
    Mindfang looked gave her mass of hair a perfunctory glance-over and nodded.  “Looks good to me.”  
  
    “Thank goodness.  I can’t rely on Tuna’s opinion when it comes to such things.  His is always such a shambles, after all.”  
  
H3Y 1 R353MBL3 7H47 R3M4RK  
  
    “Exactly.  Start the countdown.”  
  
1N171471NG 7H1R7Y 53C0ND C0UN7D0WN 70 C0NDYV1S10N 7R4N5M15510N  
  
    “Excellent.”  Regardless of what Aranea told her, Peixes flipped her hair out a bit further to maximize its volume.  
  
    Aranea studied the display on her console.  “Hey, Meenah... Is everything working as it should be here?  I see the target line you drew, but I’m not detecting any active receiving stations anywhere along it.”   
  
    “Really?” the Condesce asked.  She touched her chin in thought and then answered, “Oh, yeah!  That’s right!  We never got around to building any.  Oh well!”  
  
7W3N7Y 53C0ND5 4ND C0UN71NG  
  
    “WHAT???????? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, MEENAH?”  
  
    “Yeah...  guess I forgot to mention that.  ‘Project Sunrise’ is actually a solar sword.”  
  
73N 53C0ND5  
  
    “Yoooooooou...”  
  
    “Maybe the problem was that you didn’t have enough blood on your hands.  Let’s remedy that, shall we?”  
  
F1V3  
  
    “NO!!!!!!!!”  
  
    “Smile, Aranea.  It’s showtime!”  
  
7W0  
  
    Aranea suddenly couldn’t smile.  She couldn’t even move her arms.   _DAMN YOU, MEENAH!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE????????_  
  
0N3   
  
  
  
  
    Every single screen on Alternia lit up, whether it was turned on at the time or not.  
  
    “Shello, Alternia!  Miss me?  I bet you did!  I’ve missed you all, too.  It’s nice to finally be back home again, where the night life is the only life.  But hey!  Good news!  Even if it’s daytime and you were sleeping, you sure as shell aren’t anymore!  Now, why would I wake all you lovely people up at this hour?  Just to tell you I made it home in one piece after all these sweeps?  Well, yes, actually, but in a way, you guys invited me to come back a bit earlier than I anticipated, didn’t you?  Yes, you did!  You know who I’m talking about in particular, I’m certain.   Well, I gotta say, I’m actually kind of glad that he did so.  You see, I have a frond of his here with me; someone he knows very well.  I’ve also had the pleasure of knowing her, too... in every way imaginable.  And I’ve also known her for a LOT longer than he has.    
  
    “Ladies and gentletrolls, I’d like to introduce you to my matesprit.  Some of you might know her as Despri Tchibi, those of you who are a bit older might remember her as Gamblignant Captain Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, but you will get to know her by her real name:  Aranea Serket, the new Viceroy of Alternia.   Give them a wave, won’t you, Aranea?  And how about a kiss for me?  Mmm... That’s the spirit!  I expect you will give her the same degree of respect that you would me.  This means ALL OF YOU, just so you know.  
   
    “Now, I know I’ve been away for an awfully long time, but there’s a reason for that:  I’ve been laying the groundwork for the greatest empire this galaxy has ever seen!  I’ve been to worlds that some of you can’t even imagine, while the luckiest of you, those who serve in the military, have been able to visit some of those worlds as well!  In fact, I’ve had many of Alternia’s best working in the shipyards both here and elsewhere, toiling night and day, to build a fleet of new ships so that more and more of you can see these new planets that have pledged their fidelity to me.   And yet, I’m getting the impression that many of you don’t really seem to feel all that privileged by this.  No, some of you have decided that doesn’t sound like something you want to take part in.  You think that this structured society really doesn’t matter and you’d rather try and make some changes.  To that, I ask only ‘why?’  Why would you even dare to suggest such a thing?  Our bloodtypes are what make us who we are.  Everyone has a role to play:  some of you are meant for leadership, while some of you are meant to be led.  But now, suddenly, some of you have decided that your purpose is to WRECK SHIT.     
  
    “Well, guess what?  No matter how badly I want you guys to quit it, and despite all of your childish whining, I’m still going to give you all something I picked up during my travels.  This is my gift to you:  the raw power of the sun.  Despite the fact that we’ve had to hide from it during the day for as long as we can remember, it still powers our atmosphere and keeps us warm with re-radiated heat at night.  But what if we could use the sun to provide us with more energy than we could ever use?  All nicely concentrated, cleaner than subsurface heating or nuclear fishin’, and delivered directly to your hive door?  That’s what I’m going to show you:  how impressive this can be.  In fact, I’m counting on it being so fucking impressive, that you beaches won’t even THINK of complaining about how things are done around here ever again!  
  
    “First of all, krilling the Grand Highblood?  Not cool.  At all.  I fully intend to deal with those responsible, but all in good time, of course.  I suspect that many involved in that unfortunate event are also responsible for what’s taking place right now in the Eastern Prefectures.  Just to prove that I can be kind and generous Empress, I’m going to make my first delivery of this solar energy to the Eastern Prefectures right now – or, more accurately, the lovely Aranea is.   My original plan was to have the Grand Highblood assist me on this momentous occasion but since some gang of idiots decided to remove a rather vital part of his anatomy, I’ve chosen his suckercessor, Viceroy Serket, to proceed with the demonstration in his place.     
  
    “I’m well aware that the morning is coming in about an hour for those who are voicing their displeasure with their lot in life in the East.  I think it’s time to send them something that will put those complaints to rest permanently.  And for those of you who don’t live there, have no fear:  I’ve got the satellites ready to show you.  It’s just like being there!  Without the ridiculous amounts of light and heat, mind you.  Anyhow, without further ado, please welcome Aranea as she introduces you all to Project Sunrise.  I promise it’ll warm your pushers.  Aranea?  Show ‘em what you’ve got.”  
  
  
  
  
    Aranea watched in horror as her hand began to move towards the flashing purple button on the console in front of her.   _Damn you, Meenah!  How could you?  Mituna!  What did you know about this?_  
  
N07H1NG 1 5W34R 70 Y0U 1 N3V3R C0ULD 4CC355 7H3 D4MN F1L35 0N 5UNR153 1 7H0UGH7 17 W45 4 50L4R 3N3RGY B4773RY L1K3 3V3RY0N3 3L53 D1D 0H FUCK 4R4N34 1M 50RRY 1M 50RRY 1M 50RRY   
  
    Mindfang resisted with all her will but she knew, after having been the one controlling someone else her whole life, that any resistance was pointless.   _Rufioh, please forgive me.  Somehow you’ve got to find it inside of you to forgive me for this.  I never wanted to do this.  This isn’t me... I’m so, so sorry..._  
  
    Aranea’s hand arrived on the button... and pressed down.


	27. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 27 - SUNRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two maroonbloods return from a fishing expedition to find that everything they left behind is no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you forgive me for this, not only one of the most depressing chapters of this tale, but also my most blatant handwave to another fandom (Gurren Lagann). When I first pictured this chapter and how it would play out, I pictured these two in the role and was never able to shake them. Amazingly, the six letter names turned out perfectly. For the record, there are a LOT of subtle waves to numerous other works in mine, including Transformers (both the 1986 G1 movie and the current IDW ongoing comics), The Fifth Element, Stephen King's Dark Tower series, Star Wars, Star Trek, numerous songs and far too many nods to the original source material, Homestuck, than I could possibly list. One of them that I'm NOT outright invoking is "Hunger Games"; I will confess I haven't read the books yet (look forward to it, though), but I have seen the two movies, and I wrote this scene long before I knew what became of Katniss' home district.
> 
> As for the seriousness of what has just happened, I needed to give you readers a reason to outright despise the Condesce (like you really needed one). There will be MUCH fallout from this, believe me. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Just #60 and this one inspired the events of this chapter outright. Icehouse is a favourite band of whom this story is dedicated to (Hi, [Christie](http://aerococonut.deviantart.com/)!) and when I started seeking out more of their music, this tribute to Hiroshima and Nagasaki moved me and made me realize what degree of atrocity this incarnation of Meenah would be capable of. 
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**27\. – SUNRISE**  
  
    Kamina Gurren  steered his fishing boat through the rocky shoals as fast as the outboard motor would allow him to go, relishing the cool air sweeping across his shirtless chest.  “ <Woooohoooooooo!  Come on, Seemon!  Keep up!>”  
  
    “<Are you out of your mind?  If you wreck on those rocks, you’ll lose your boat AND your catch!>”    
  
    “<Pssh!  You shouldn’t have any problem in here!  Your boat is smaller than mine.  Just do it!  We gotta hurry and get back; there’s less than an hour before the sun comes up  and we need to get this catch all sorted!  Don’t give me this shit about ‘can’t.'  There’s no such thing as ‘can’t!'  Only ‘won’t!'  I know you can do it!>”  
  
    Seemon Lagann was used to his friend’s style of encouragement; that didn’t make dodging the sharp rocks just below the surface of the water any easier, especially with the green moon now setting, taking the light it provided with it.  He understood, however, the necessity of taking this shortcut:  there would be more than enough light soon but it would be of the red and excessively hot variety.  “<If you say so...>”   
  
    Kamina looked back and gave him a thumbs-up.  “<Damn right I say so!>”  The breeze tousled his ragged hair as he turned the wheel sharply to the right to evade one particularly large rock jutting up in front of him.    
  
    Seemon fell in behind, using Kamina’s turns as an indication as to when to make his own.  Since his lusus had disappeared one day a few sweeps ago, he had lived with Kamina, another maroonblood like himself, in a rickety old hivestem and came to think of the tall, tattooed troll as an older brother of sorts.  Kamina had taught him where the best fishing places were, and almost all of them were places where one had no business going with a boat.  Yet Kamina had also taught him the importance of courage and Seemon certainly couldn’t argue with the results:  a full boatload of fish to sell nearly every night.   Of course, this often meant they were dodging the first rays of the morning sun as often as they were rocky outcroppings.    
  
    Despite what Kamina had shouted about having an hour to get home, Seemon swore he could see red glowing on the horizon already.  “<Hey!  You sure your chronometer’s working?  Looks like the sun’s coming up already!>”  
  
    “<What?  No... Couldn’t be.>”   He checked his timepiece; it was still clicking along as it should have been.  Kamina looked to the horizon:  he could see the lights of their village, a small community called Jeeha, but also the glow of the massive city of Kyoedo in the deep distance.  “<We still have fifty kilometers to go!  There’s no way the sun should be up... yet...>”  Sure enough, even though the night sky was still dark and there were stars twinkling in the sky above, he could see a distinctive red coloured glow forming in the east, past Kyoedo.  “<Put your glasses on, just in case!>” he shouted to the younger troll as he extracted the angular red shades he kept tucked in his pants pocket.    
  
    It was tricky for Seemon to hold the steering wheel on his boat and reach inside his billowing blue jacket in search of his own red-tinted shades, but after a few tries, he snagged them and tried his best to put them on without gouging himself in the eye with the arms of them.  Once they were in place, looked ahead to see that Kamina’s were on, too; they stuck out past the sides of his head.  In all honestly, Seemon thought they looked like two ridiculously gigantic red triangles stuck together,  but his adoptive brother loved them; they were as much a part of who he was as the peculiar pattern of tattoos that covered his arms and chest.  <“Is it just me or is it getting brighter in only one place?”> he asked as he squinted to get a better look at what was going on.  
   
    Kamina didn’t quite know what to say; it looked as Seemon suggested but he couldn’t fathom why it would be so.  As the seconds passed, there was no question the boy was right, but no answer as to what was causing it or why.  “<What the hell?  Seemon!  Stop the boat!>”  
  
    Seemon did as he was told, but didn’t have a chance to do anything else before the red glow became unbearably bright.   Both of them dropped to the bottom of their respective boats and covered their eyes as the intense red beam swept along the coastline.  A few moments later, they stood up.  “<I can’t see right...>” Seemon complained, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
  
    “<Me neither, but it’s starting to come back...>” Kamina blinked rapidly in an effort to try and improve his vision and after a few moments, he was able to regain most of it.  “<What the fuck was that?>”  He looked back towards Kyoedo and Mount Foojin, but where there were lights before, there were nothing but dust and smoke and light that wasn’t from electrical sources but the glow of fire.  What caught his attention was that the dust cloud seemed to be moving rapidly towards them.  “<Aw, shit, now what?”>  
  
    “<What?  What is...>”  
  
    “<GET DOWN!!!>”   
  
    There was no time to react; the shock wave toppled both of the boats and tossed their occupants into the ocean.  Seemon was completely disoriented, and just kept sweeping at the water until he reached the surface.  With a gasp, he drew in all the air he could, and then started looking for his companion.  “<Kamina!  Kamina, where are you?>”    
  
    “<Over here!  I’m fine.  Let’s see if we can’t get one of these boats right-side-up.>”    
  
    Seemon swam over to him and with some effort, they were able to salvage the smaller of the two vessels.  He clung to one side of the boat to try and balance it while Kamina attempted to climb back in.  Once he was on board, Kamina hauled Seemon in, but as he made it inside, their sponge clots were rattled by a deafening bang.    
  
    “<HOLY FUCK WAS THAT LOUD!>” Kamina shouted.  
  
    “<WHAT CLOUD?>” Seemon shouted back.  
  
    “<EXACTLY!>”  Kamina raised a finger to indicate that they should wait for a while before they tried speaking and then looked towards the shoreline again.  Still nothing was visible but for dust and smoke and flame.  He then turned his attention to the motor:  he looked it over and began pulling the cord in order to try and start it.  His first three attempts were unsuccessful and he issued a string of curses that he could barely hear before kicking it.  This caused the engine to sputter so he renewed his efforts until finally it engaged.  “<Ha!  There we go!  Come on, Seemon!  Let’s make for shore!>”  
  
    Seemon could still barely hear the motor; it was as though his sponge clots were full of cloth.  “<Okay... but where?>”    
  
    “<Anywhere but here,>” Kamina replied.  “<All I know is that no matter what that was, the sun is still gonna come up and we better not be here to see it happen!>”  
“<Shame we lost our catch,>” Seemon grumbled sadly.  “<I’m starting to think it might have come in useful.>”  
  
    “<We are lucky that’s all we lost, Seemon.  And to be honest, I’m not sure there’s going to be too many left that will require fish when we get where we’re going...>”  
  
    They’d hardly spoken a word between them when they pulled in to the docks at Jeeha... or at least where the docks would have been had they not been burned to ash.  “<Kamina... What happened here?>”   
  
    The elder troll searched the shoreline for a spot they could pull the boat up to.  “<I don’t know, but I can’t see a single building standing.  Whatever it was, it was thorough.>”    
  
    “<Do you think it was a fission bomb?>”  
  
    Kamina shook his head.  “<No.  I’ve heard of what those can do and the radiation would have killed us for sure.  But this is something else...  No idea what, though.>”  He cut the engine and guided the boat to the shore; where there would normally have been grasses there was nothing but rock.   They climbed out and made their way up the banks to take a look around.  Where there should have been familiar markets, boardwalks and fishmongers, there was absolutely nothing but hot, stifling air and scorched ground.  
   
    “<The ground here is almost like glass!>” Seemon remarked.  It was smooth, black and warm under his feet.    
  
    “<Seemon, look over towards Kyoedo...>”   
  
    He did as he was implored to.  At first he was having trouble finding it; he needed to use the Old Mountain as a reference point, but where there would have been a glow of city lights, there was nothing but fire.  “<I... I have no idea what to say...>”   
  
    Kamina swallowed hard.  All of the people he’d known from his youth were most likely gone, destroyed in the blink of an eye, and all that saved him and Seemon was the fact that they were running late.  “<There is only one thing we can do right now.>”  He started back down the hill towards their boat.  “<The sun is still rising and we better have some kind of shelter.  Help me flip this boat over.>”  
  
    Seemon nodded and joined him at the shoreline.  It was far easier to get their small boat out of the water than it was to get it upright earlier, but the hard part was deciding where to set it down; there was no grass to lay on.  “<Where should we put it?>”  
  
    “<Let’s keep it close to the ocean; the air down here is cooler.  Just as long as we keep it high enough so that the tides don’t mess with it too terribly.>”  Once they found a relatively flat spot, they flipped it over, crawled underneath it and hoped they wouldn’t cook inside.  The shape of the boat was curved enough so that air could get in along the bottom.    
  
    Both lay underneath it, staring up at the floor-turned-ceiling in quiet shock as they tried to process what had just happened.  “<Jeeha.   It’s completely gone, isn’t it?>” Seemon asked.    
  
    “<Yes.>”    
  
    He kept trying to find some way to comprehend how their village could be there an hour ago and no longer there now.  More so than that, Seemon tried to think about who or what was responsible.  “<Do you think the whole planet is under attack or something?>”   
  
    “<I haven’t the slightest.  My guess is that either the Condesce pissed off the wrong aliens and they’re coming to give us a taste of our own medicine, or we’re testing out a new weapon and it backfired.  The only thing I could think of worse than that is that it didn’t backfire and this was done intentionally.>”    
  
    Seemon let that sink in.  “<You mean to say that this had something to do with the riots in Kyoedo these last few nights?  All that ‘Summoner’ business?>”  
  
    Kamina nodded.  “<What’s worse is that it might actually stop people from fighting back instead of inspiring them to keep fighting.>”  He turned his head to look at his younger charge.  “<The only thing that one must never do is quit, Seemon.  No matter what.  You were going to ask what we’re going to do next, I’m sure.  I could hear the question forming in your thinkpan.  The only answer to that question is ‘survive’.  It’s what we do.  What we’ve always done.>”  
  
    Although he didn’t reply right away, Seemon agreed with what Kamina was telling him.  What he was having trouble understanding was the reason this happened at all.  “<How could someone do something like this, though?  Who could make a conscious decision to kill so many people?>”   
  
    “<Someone who thinks that her people are nothing more than fodder.  The more I think about it, the more the answer becomes clear.  And all we can do now is pick up the torch and keep fighting.  Somehow.>”  
  
    As the first rays of the true sunrise crept over the horizon, all Seemon could think about was how much he wished that the person responsible for this horror would know what it was like to suffer a loss of a magnitude even close to this one.  <If this is the Condesce’s doing, then I want her to know what it’s like to lose everything she holds dear in a matter of moments.  Just so she can understand for just one night what it’s like.  Then maybe she won’t do it again...>


	28. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Condesce receives a visitor bent on revenge for what became of the Eastern Prefectures but the intruder finds the Empress is not alone. Aranea lets Meenah know that some acts are unforgivable. Meenah lets Aranea know that she couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two fallout chapters from the events of Sunrise. This one calls back to the first chapter of the second act where Damara is concerned. In case I hadn't made it pretty evident how rotten the Condesce is, this one should pretty much seal it. And yet, in her own grossly warped way, she believes what she's doing has a purpose. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #62 (the Rush tune) kicks in right after "IT KEEPS HAPPENING!" and #63 at "The Condesce dusted her hands."
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

  
**28.**  
  
    Seventeen seconds.  
  
    Aranea’s hand was on the button for seventeen seconds before the Condesce gave her the mental command to release it.  
  
    “Now, in case some of you shit-for-pans didn’t quite get what just happened there, let’s take a closer look,” Peixes snarled at the camera.    
  
    The viewscreen in front of Meenah showed the grey surface of Alternia; what she saw was now what was being transmitted to the planet below.  But the area closest to the terminator, the line where night and day met, which at this moment included the communities along the coastline of the Eastern Prefectures, a glowing reddish-orange gash could be seen that ran for thousands of kilometers.    
  
    The satellites zoomed in; where glowing lights could be seen before, now there was nothing but embers.  Entire cities lay in smouldering ruins or were on their way to becoming such.    
  
    “There!” the Condesce shouted as the camera switched from the satellite view back to her face.  “Did you see it?  Get a real good look?  That right there is what happens when you people decide to get STUPID.   _KNOCK THIS REBELLION SHIP OFF, GOT IT?_  Here’s the deal:  I want the cod damn Summoner in my possession in the next two nights _OR IT KEEPS HAPPENING!_ ”    
  
    Meenah slammed her hand down on the console, cutting off the transmission.  She didn’t even glance at Aranea, who was still standing in front of the screen, but her eyes did detect something, or more accurately someone, who wasn’t in the room until just then.  The intruder’s presence actually startled Peixes to the degree that she actually jumped backwards slightly.  “ _WHO THE GLUBBING FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP?_ ”   
  
    The tiny woman in the green dress didn’t reply at first; she simply seethed quietly, her dark red eyes never leaving the Condesce’s.  The two white wands in her hands crackled with yellow and purple energy.  “<How dare you...>”  
  
    The Condesce gave this interloper a quizzical look.  “Hmm.  Nope.  Me no speak shitblood.  Maybe you should conchsider that you’re addressing your fucking EMPRESS?”  
  
    “I speaking to a murderous flap,” Damara replied.  “How many people you just kill?”  
  
    “Hey, now, I think you’ve got it wrong on two counts,” Meenah said, reaching for her bitrident which was propped up against the tentacle-laden wall beside the transmission console.  “First, I didn’t krill ‘people.’ People don’t attack their betters if they know what’s good for them.  Most of those who died down there were traitorous pieces of rustblooded trash, but then maybe a few highbloods bought it, too.  Oh well.  I happen to know of an easy and frankly rather enjoyable way of making more.  Second, I didn’t krill anybody.  My new Viceroy was the one who made it happen.  Come, Aranea, don’t be shy; say ‘shello’ to our visitor, won’t you?”   
  
    As Mindfang turned around to face her, adorned in her black and blue naval uniform, ever-present red boots, blue sword at her hip, it made Damara’s stomach drop.  Even though she had seen Aranea’s face on the screen that Doc Scratch had shown her in what was for her only moments before, it didn’t seem truly real until she saw that face with her own eyes.  “It can’t be...”  
  
    The Condesce was surprised for the second time in short order.  “Oh!  Well, this is interesting!  You mean you know this woman, my love?”  
  
    “Damara Megido.  Also known as The Handmaid,” Mindfang responded flatly.  
  
    “Hmm.  Nope, that doesn’t ring a bell for me.  But unless she decides to take her fancy little sparklewands and get the hell off of my ship, I’m going to ring her bell myself.  Understand me, rustblood?  Or should I ask Aranea here to translate that into gobbledygook for you?”   
  
    Damara started to walk across the cavernous room towards her target.  “No, I understand you.  What you not understand is that you now gone too far this time.  You not fit to rule.  Only sicko use weapon like that on own people!”  
  
    The Condesce bared her sharp teeth in response.  “My own people aren’t the ones causing the problems!  My people are underwater, staying the hell out of the way of your people!  Those insolent lowbloods seem to think that they can go around making a mess of things and krilling others at the same time!  You think that’s okay?”   
  
     “They would no be doing this if they treated fairly!  No one want to go into space and kill people!  It pretty sad when that look like better job than work for nothing and give highblood overlords everything they earn!  But this... this mass murder!  Your pan broken!  Maybe you not understand what you dealing with here.”  Megido extended one of her wands and aimed it at the Empress.  “You give up now and surrender to people on ground and maybe you get to live a little bit longer.”  
  
    “I have to admit,” Meenah began, “that you must be something out of the ordinary to be able to just suddenly show up in my Throneblock without setting off any alarms at all.  Aranea, my love, what does your little friend have in her hands?”   
  
    “Wands that provide focus for her time majjyk abilities,” Mindfang droned.  “Damara Megido is capable of temporal combat and manipulation; her energies are focused through the wands and can cause damage to physical and energy-based structures.”  
  
    Peixes eyes lit up.  “A Time warrior!  Reelly!  I haven’t seen one of these in ages!  Well, in that case, do your worst, shitblood!  Unless your only true time-related ability is to stop clocks with that face of yours?”  
  
    Megido sneered.  “You got to be kidding.  I deal with much worse insult every single night than anything you ever come up with in your whole life, trust me.  Fine then... if you not going to give up willingly, guess it time for you to go unwillingly.  Say bye bye, fish bitch; hope you understand this language!”    
  
    A bright stream of colour, mostly red but tinged with yellows, purples and blues, erupted from the end of Damara’s wand but before it reached its intended target of Meenah’s head, it was countered by a shock of pink energy from the Condesce’s bitrident.    
“Uh oh.  Well, that didn’t work,” Meenah taunted.  “Bait you didn’t see that coming, did you?  Care to try again?”   
  
     Damara was genuinely shocked at the ease with which the Condesce deflected her attack.  Instead of responding verbally, she opened her arms and aimed both of her wands in Peixes’s direction and unleashed a torrent of majjyks at her with the intent of scattering her very being across the timescape.  Again, the assault was rebuffed by an energy barrier from the bitrident Meenah wielded.  
  
    The Condesce shrugged.  “Gee, that didn’t work either!  Maybe I can roe with any punch you’ve got to throw!  Come on... prove me wrong, you pathetic lowblooded germ!”  
This time Megido put her hands together and a brilliant red wave poured forth from the wands.  Meenah aimed her golden weapon in the Handmaid’s direction and returned fire:  the bright magenta blast met the red one head on and matched it.  The energy seemed to form a shimmering stalemate in the middle of the throne room.  Damara attempted to advance, but found that she wasn’t able to get far as her continuous torrent was being countered, almost overwhelmed in fact, by the power Meenah was offering in return.  She made a calculation and leapt into the air and disappeared; the electric purple energy wave poured over the position she occupied a split second ago.    
  
    Damara reappeared about five meters behind the Condesce and she let go with another stream of majjyks.  Without any visible effort, Meenah twirled her bitrident and met the latest attack with fluid ease.  Megido tried again, shifting her body so that she occupied a different point in space at the next millisecond, but the Empress countered her yet again.    
  
    Again and again, the Handmaid disappeared and reappeared and yet, somehow, the Condesce met her move for move.   _ <How?  She’s unspeakably fast!> _  
  
    To Mituna’s eyes, it appeared as though there were almost a hundred Damaras occupying the room around Meenah, and in the center of them all, in a glowing ball of fuchsia energy, the Condesce was repelling them at high speed.     
  
    Finally Damara put herself face to face with Meenah only a couple of meters away, the red and magenta energy still locked between them.  “You stronger than you look, I give you that.  But I still have trick up my sleeve...”  Megido’s eyes glowed as she attempted to conjure a temporal displacement pocket around the Condesce, which she hoped would take the Empress out of the timestream long enough to capture and return her to Alternia.    
  
    As the red energy from the wands began to swirl past and around her to form the temporal matrix, Peixes only began to laugh.  “Seriously?  You’re not the only one who has more than one lure in their tacklebox.  And I bet you didn’t see this one coming!  Enter Player Three...”  
  
    Damara tried to figure out what the Condesce meant but understood at the barest fraction of a second before Mindfang’s blue sword sliced down at her.  She was able to pull back quickly enough so that the blade didn’t remove her left arm, but the hook on the end of it did slice through the fabric of her elaborate green dress and into her arm.  With one of her wands no longer firing at the Condesce, Megido was forced to timejump away before she was either cut again or eradicated by the magenta energy that bore down on her.     
  
    She rematerialized a short distance behind Mindfang.  “Aranea!  What are you doing?  It me!  Damara!  What wrong wi-"  
  
    The reply was another savage sweep of the fluorite-tinged blade that cut her arm again as she barely escaped in time.    
  
    Damara couldn’t remember the last time anyone had actually harmed her; she desperately wanted to clap a hand over her cuts that seeped red blood down her arm but she didn’t dare put the wands down, even for a second.  “Dammit, Aranea!  I not want to fight you!  It HER I want!  You not remember?”    
  
    Mindfang was on her in no time; it was everything Megido could do to use her wands to create local energy fields that deflected the swings of the sword. _ <She’s not holding back at all, either!  Why is she attacking...? Wait...> _ As Aranea draw near nd initiated her next sequence of attacks, Damara looked into her visible eye and slowed the time flow around them down.  She swore she could see flickers of magenta in Aranea’s blue iris. _ <Aranea?  Can you hear me?> _  
  
    _Help meeeeeeee... Please!!!!!!!!_  
  
    The Handmaid was about to try and reach out to her again when she felt a thick, rubbery arm wrap around her waist and haul her up off of the deck.     
  
   “Forgot about me, did you?  Big mistake, beach...”  The Condesce was now sitting on her golden throne, laughing as one of the tentacles from the wall had taken Megido and was now waving her around in the air.  The constriction intensified as the purple tentacle wrapped itself around her arms and chest, preventing her from aiming the wands.    
  
    _ <This not good.  At all.> _   
  
    What happened after that was a dizzy blur to Damara as the tentacle began writhing, violently slamming her into the walls and floor at high speeds.  The Condesce cackled with each thundering impact; Aranea simply stood and watched.    
  
    After a minute or so, the tentacle brought the battered and bleeding Handmaid over to the Empress.  “Still conchscious, eh?  Gotta admit, that’s pretty shrimpressive!  So much so, in fact, that I’m going to actually send you back to Alternia.  Don’t get too excited, though; basically, I’m going to flush you out with the rest of the trash.  If you happen to survive that, you’re made of stronger stuff than most.  And if not, well... sucks to be you.”    
  
    Damara couldn’t speak if she wanted to; the grip of the tentacle barely gave her enough room to put air in her sacs.  She could only glare contemptuously at the Condesce through a swollen eye and spit a wad of red-tinted horror at her opponent’s face.  
  
    Meenah wiped it away with a look of absolute disgust.  “Yecch.  Don’t make me change my mind, landdwelling filth.  Tuna?  Open the hatch; time to take the garbage out!”  
C4N7 W3 K33P H3R 5H35 K1ND4 CU73   
  
    “Seriously?  What, you’ve suddenly developed a thing for shitbloods who look like they’ve been gnawed on by finbacks?  I thought you had better taste than that.”  Meenah turned her attention to Mindfang, who continued to stare blankly at her, awaiting further orders.  “Then again, Aranea seems to like her, and she’s also totally into me, so maybe this isn’t such a bad comparison?  Okay, Tuna... I’ve decided I’ll let you stay, but she’s gotta go.”  To Damara, she said, “And just in case you do happen to survive this:  if you even so much as TRY to set your filthy rustblooded feet on my ship EVER AGAIN, I will fucking skin you and wear you like a wetsuit, _GOT IT???_ ”    
  
    Damara didn’t even get a chance to reply before she was sent hurtling into an open hole in the bulkhead.  She was plunged into complete darkness; all she could feel was the impacts her arms made as she bounced down the metal chute until finally she found herself in a much different kind of darkness:  a much colder one where breathing became all but impossible... due to the lack of air.  Alternia loomed below her; the hideous scar torn into its form now all but invisible as that area moved into the sunlight.   As she tumbled, she saw the red hull of the _Battleship Condescension_ that she was forcibly ejected from.  It was everything she could do to stay conscious, which was dangerous as she was in open space and needed to get somewhere safe as quickly as possible.  Megido had subconsciously wrapped herself in a temporal bubble to slow the effects of space on her body until she was able to calculate where and when she wanted to go; most of all, she was thankful that she was able to hold on to her wands through it all. _ <Someone needs to answer for this... Someone who never told me that she and that finfaced fuckhead knew each other.  I need answers and I need them right now...> _ In a flash of yellow and purple, she was elsewhen.     
  
  
  
  
    The Condesce dusted her hands.  “Well!  That was sure interesting!  Not everynight I get an unannounced caller like that, eh, Tuna?”  
  
N0 4C7U4LLY 1 B3L13V3 7H47 W45 4 F1R57 45 F4R 45 1 C4N R3M3MB3R  
  
    Meenah stepped down from her throne and walked over to Aranea.  “Now, let’s find out what you have to say for yourse-”  
  
    The moment Peixes released her mental grip on Aranea, Mindfang wound up and punched her square in the face, sending Meenah skidding across the deck for a fair distance.  
  
0H 5H17 WH47 D1D Y0U JU57 D0 4R4N34   
  
    “THAT was from the woman you just pitched out the airlock!  Now get over here so I can punch you for myself!” Aranea seethed.    
  
    Meenah slowly sat up, wiped the back of her hand across her face and looked at the tyrian blood that she found upon it with some surprise.  The sight of it made her start to laugh.  
  
    “I SWEAR TO FUCK, MEENAH, IF YOU’RE LAUGHING AT ME, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!”   
  
    The Condesce’s laughter continued as she got to her feet, but she couldn’t stop looking at the fuchsia smear on her hand.  “I haven’t seen my blood in so long... wow.”  A moment later, Meenah’s smile faded rapidly and was replaced by a look of utter seriousness. She spoke quietly and evenly.  “You know what?  I’m just gonna chalk that up to pitch play.  But you listen very closely, Aranea:  you will not hit me ever again.  Ever.  The last person who hit me without any black pretenses took seven nights to die.  That’s how long I took to finish skinning him alive.  Did you think I was joking when I said that to your little shitblood buddy who just showed up out of nowhere?  Not a fucking chance.  And if she does come back, I’ll make YOU wear what I make her into, how’s that grab you?”    
  
    “Hit you?  HIT YOU?  It’s everything I can do not to impale you with this!” Mindfang shouted as she waved her sword at Meenah.  A moment later, the sword was back in her belt and she didn’t even remember doing it.  “And that’s WHY!  Don’t you understand?  Do you even comprehend in the slightest what you just made me do?”  
  
    Peixes huffed.  “Of course I comprehend it.  I’m the one who made you do it.”   
  
    “WHY????????”  Cerulean tears were sliding down Mindfang’s face now; her eyepatch only served to delay the ones on her left side but they slipped free as well.    
  
    “For your own good.”  
  
    Aranea simply couldn’t compute what Meenah had just said.  She clenched and unclenched her fists and tried to make her mouth work but the words kept getting stuck in the mass of horror and rage that filled her thinkpan.  “How... How in the world... could you POSSIBLY say that?” she finally spat.  
  
    Meenah made an exaggerated sigh and extended a hand.  “Aranea, I...”   
  
   “DON’T TOUCH ME!  DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!”  
  
    “Fine, geez... Okay, look, I know you’re pretty bent about this for some reason, but...”  
  
    Mindfang was shaking violently now.  “For some reason?  Really?  You don’t suppose the fact that you just made me KILL MILLIONS OF PEOPLE HAS SOMETHNG TO DO WITH IT????????”  
  
    “Okay, it’s listening time.  I just did you a cod damn favour and you don’t even realize it yet.”    
  
    Aranea was both too enraged and too incredulous to speak so she simply stared at the Condesce while she waited for whatever explanation she was about to receive.    
  
    “You see, Aranea, during your time as Mindfang, you sent an awful lot of people to their demise.  I thought you’d be used to it by now.  Not everyone gets to hake whatever they want to the way you got to, believe it or not, and that includes taking lives.  So, by the time you decided to come back to me, I figured you’d be pretty good at this sort of thing.  Turns out you developed a conchscience somewhere along the ray, and let me tell you, those do nothing but get in the way of progress.  
  
    “Anyhow, when the time came to show the world the ultimate sunrise, I thought you’d be the right woman for the job.  Thing is, it became obvious to me that all of this stuff you learned from that high-minded jadeblood and that rabble-rousing shitblood you’ve been wasting your time with was going to get in the way.  So, by... what’s the word you like to use?  Oh, yeah:  manipulating.  By manipulating you into doing what needed to be done, I’ve freed you of all of the obstacles that were in the way of your achieving the greatness you set out to find and have rightfully earned!     
  
    “By now, every single person on Alternia knows your name.  Not just your aliases, but your real name; the one your lusus gave you when you emerged from the caverns.  They know who was responsible for what just happened there.  Anyone who trusted you, you can bet they sure don’t anymore.  I wonder just how many of those lowblooded scum actually thought you were fighting alongside of them?  Meh... doesn’t matter now.  The point is that you’ve made a clean break:  your shitblood army is done with you, your so-called matesprit can’t possibly continue to associate himself with you, and now here you are at my side once again, and the world is literally a jewel in your hand!  Don’t you see?  You WON.   You are now the most powerful and feared person on the planet... save for me, of course.  You can literally have anything you want!”  
  
    Aranea was still vibrating.  “What if I actually wanted Rufioh?”  
  
    Without warning, Meenah hauled off and backhanded Mindfang across the face, which sent her sprawling to the floor.  “Did you not hear a single fucking word I just said?  You don’t need to have anything more to do with those leftovers, aside from using them for entertainment.  You can do whatever you want with them... to them, even.  Is that not what you set out to accomplish in the first place?  You went off on your own to find a better life and now, amazingly enough, your journey ends up back at my feet.  Coincidence?  Not a glubbin’ chance.  We’re winners, Aranea, you and I.  We just took different roads to get where we are, but have a good look around!  We’re at the top!  There’s nowhere to go from here!  You made it!  Why should you let the whims of others stand in your way?”  
  
    Mindfang swept her hand across her lips, echoing what Peixes had done minutes earlier; the blue blood was present as she expected.  “Maybe because the ‘others’ you’re talking about, particularly Rufioh, wouldn’t ever have done what you just did to me?”  
  
    “Oh, you have abshoalutely no room to talk, Serket.  You just punched me in the face, remember?”   
  
    “There’s a big difference between slapping someone around because you didn’t like what they had to say, and punching someone because they just made you commit mass murder against your own people,”  snarled Mindfang as she got to her feet.  “You should be lucky all I did was punch you.”  
  
    “And YOU should be lucky that all I did was warn you not to do it again!  If you were anyone else, Aranea, I’d have...”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard all that before.  In fact, the last time I heard it was from the person you just beat the piss out of.  She lived, you know.  The next place she went was my hive, where she lamented the fact that she couldn’t bring herself to scatter my molecules through time.  She also understood that what I did both to her and to the part of the world she came from wasn’t my idea.  Honestly, that’s the only way I’m going to get any sleep today save for climbing into your recupracoon, which is exactly what I plan to do.  And what I do after that... damned if I know.  You probably won’t like it.”  
  
    Meenah reached out to her.  “You know, love, maybe the ‘coon’s a damn good id-”  
  
    “I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!”  Mindfang pulled back from the Condesce and crossed her arms in front of her.  “I feel like I’ve swallowed my own sword, thanks to you.  Maybe that’s what I should do.”   
  
    “Would you fucking listen to yourshellf?  I just gave you the world on a silver nutrition plateau and you’re getting all emo like some heartbroken adolescent.”  
  
    Aranea shook her head and looked down at the ground.  It was all she could do not to vomit but she refused to let Meenah see that.  “You just... don’t understand what you’ve actually done to me at all, do you?  You’ve made me nothing more than a figurehead puppet-ruler with no friends or allies - save for you, of course.  I’m going to have to spend the rest of my nights dodging daggers in my back from both the angry lowblood population as well as the highbloods who can’t bring themselves to see me as ‘above’ them.  Meanwhile, I’ll have to live forever with the horror of what I’ve done not only to my matesprit’s heart but to our homeworld itself.  Is this what I’m supposed to be?  A harbinger of death?  Your Handmaid?  No.  I won’t do it.”     
  
    She spun on her red-clad heel and strode angrily towards the respiteblock, but before she got there, she stopped, turned to face the Condesce and spoke as emotionlessly as she could bring herself to, “Know this:  I swear to whatever you hold holy, Meenah, if I’ve become nothing more than a means to an end to you, I will find a means to end this.”  At that, she continued on to the doors of the respiteblock without another word.  
  
    Meenah watched her go.  “Hmph.  I don’t think she appreciates what I’ve done for her, you know.”  
  
7H3R35 PR0B4BLY 4 G00D R3450N F0R 7H47 D1D Y0U D0 17 F0R H3R 0R F0R Y0U  
  
    “Oh, come on, Tuna, you know the answer.  In the end, everything I do is for me.  I’m the Empress; that’s just the way it is.  But seriously; she just got everything she could ever ask for.  Why is she so upset?”  
  
Y0U H4V3 70 4DM17 7HA7 W45 M0R3 7H4N JU57 4 B17 0N 7H3 3XTR3M3 51D3 M33N4H  
  
    The Condesce made a dismissive wave with her hand.  “Bah.  She’ll come around.  After she’s had some time to get her pan around it, she’ll be just fine.”  
  
1M N07 50 5UR3 1 D0N7 7H1NK Y0U C4N F1X 7H15   
  
    “Sure I can!  Watch this!”  Meenah stood beside Mituna and waited.  About a minute later, Mindfang appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but her red boots and a come-hither expression on her face.  “Sea?  Told you.”  
  
M33N4H 1 W4N7 Y0U 70 L00K 47 M3 L00K R1GH7 47 MY F4C3   
  
    Peixes did so.  “Um, okay.  You look like the same handsome, slack-jawed devil you always do, my sweet.  Why?”  
  
1M CR1NG1NG 47 H0W GR073SQU3 7H15 15 H0W C4N Y0U 3V3N G37 0FF 0N 50M37H1NG L1K3 7H15     
  
    Meenah reached up to caress his face; as she let her hand slide down his cheek, she let her sharp nails scratch him.  “Easy,” she whispered in his ear.  “Just watch me.”  She looked down at her nails and then flicked the trace of gold blood under them back at the source of it, spattering his chest and face.  She then headed off towards the beckoning blueblood and began undoing the straps of her jumpsuit as she did so.  “You see, Tuna, it’s actually fitting in a way.  She’s done this very thing to so many people herself.  The difference is that she didn’t always let them remember that it happened.  I, however, am going to make sure that she recalls every... single... moment.  It’ll help her remember who’s in charge here.”  She turned around to give Captor a view of her exposed spheres.  “Delicious, don’t you think?”  
  
1M R34LL7 7RY1NG N07 70 3NJ0Y 7H47  
  
    “Don’t try too hard.  It’s all so fitting, really... how everything that goes around comes back around again?”  A moment later, Aranea was beside her in a half crouch, lustily taking Peixes’ firm nipple into her mouth while Meenah ran her fingers through her Mindfang’s long hair.    
  
N07 3V3RY7H1NG M33NAH Mituna thought to himself.  G0D5 H3LP Y0U 1F 7H475 4C7U4LLY 7RU3


	29. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh and his crew come try to come to terms with what they've just witnessed; an unexpected visitor helps them make sense of Aranea's actions. A daring plan is hatched to restore Aranea's good name and bring her back to where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty dark stuff at the start of this one and all things considered, if you were in their shoes, could you blame them for feeling so miserable? At least there is still hope thanks to said visitor. This is the point in the story where shit really starts to get real, in case you haven't guessed...
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #64 starts it and #65 begins at “You’re sure this is going to work?”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

 

 

  
** 29. **

    Rufioh Nitram sat shirtless in a chair in front of Horuss’ viewscreen with his face in his hands and wished he could die right then and there.

    He didn’t have to look to know Meulin was sobbing into Darkleer’s chest; he could hear her grief just fine.  As much anguish as he knew that they were both feeling, he couldn’t imagine that it was anything near what he was experiencing.  The woman he loved and trusted more than anyone else in the universe had just been revealed to the entire planet as a traitor to his cause and committed what would go down as the most horrific act in Alternian history.   _I know what I just saw.  There’s no denying that it actually happened.  I just need to know... is there any way that it couldn’t actually be true?_

    Since the transmission had ended, he hadn’t been able to find the strength to lift his head; it felt like it weighed as much as the starship parked over the island.   _I can’t even look at them.  I’m not strong enough to even do that.  I’ve failed them all.  I actually believed that a highblood could be trusted.  I actually loved her.  And my foolishness cost the entire world.  How can I even go on now?_

    “It’s over.  Isn’t it?”

    _Eelime.  I can’t face her._  “I...  I don’t know.”

    Rufioh listened as she said no more but her boots clacked on the floor as she started walking away.  He thought he could hear the sweep of metal on leather as she drew her sidearm from its holster.   _No... NO!_

    “NO!”  He leapt up from the chair and chased her down before she made the exit.  “EELIME!  NO!”  He wrapped his arms around hers to prevent her from raising the weapon to her head.  

    “WHY NOT?” she screamed.  “We’re DONE.  We trusted the spider and she bit us!  Spiders do that, Nitram; it’s their nature.  We shouldn’t have expected any less.”  

    Orange tears rolled down her face and Rufioh could feel her body spasm in despair.    
“If anyone should be shot, Eelime, it’s me.  I swore on my life that she was trustworthy, remember?  Hell, I did way more than trust her.  I love her.  She’s my matesprit.  I gave her everything.  And somehow, all I can do is hope that it’s not what it seems.”

   “How... how can it not be?  You saw it!  There’s no denying it!"

    Rufioh took a deep breath and dared to look over at Meulin and Horuss; the sight of them almost tore his pusher apart.   _For their sake and mine, I have to hope.  She said that the Condesce might have a hold on her somehow.  Was she telling the truth?  Or was this entire thing a complete sham?_   The blue and silver ring on his finger never felt heavier.  “I have a hunch.  It’s... something she said before she left.  All I can do is hope it was true...”

    “You should listen to him, lady.  He know what he talking about.”

    Every head snapped up at the sound of the voice.  “Damara?”  Rufioh gasped as he let go of Babydoll.  “Damara!  What do you mean?”

    “I mean you right on money.  Aranea not do this of her own free will.  Filthy fish bitch made her.”

    Both Meulin and Horuss were standing beside them now, curious about what she had to say.  “What do you mean ‘made her’?” Meulin asked, a hint of desperate hope in her voice.

    Megido looked at Rufioh.  “You know her power, don’t you, Cowboy?”

    Rufioh nodded.  “Yeah, you could say that.”  

    Babydoll looked at the others, quietly hoping for an explanation, but expected one would come fairly quickly.

    “Condesce has her power now.  Except smelly chum bucket can use on everybody, not just lowblood.  She use it on Aranea.  Take her over completely.  Made her push button.”

    Zahhak was still not used to hearing Mindfang’s real name, but once he reconciled this with the woman he knew, he asked, “How do you know this?”

    Damara frowned.  “Because right after it happen, I go to Condy’s ship to kick shit out of her.  I try and use my wands but stinky bitch too powerful.  Just when I about to try something crazy, next thing I know, Aranea cut me with sword.”  She pushed up her green sleeve to reveal the pair of scars her arm now bore.  “I try not fight her but she keep coming at me like she not know who I am.”

    “Um... Just out of curiousity, who ARE you, anyway?” Eelime asked.

    The response was a red-nailed finger being pressed up against her lips.  “Shhhh... shh.  You nice lady but you need listen.  Soon you know more.  Aranea and I were without quadrant.  Rufioh know and understand.  You trust him?  Then you trust me.”

    “Like I trusted Despri... or Aranea or whatever the hell you cal-"

    The finger was pressed harder against her mouth.  “Did I not say ‘shh’?  I meant ‘shh’.  That what ‘shh’ mean.   I know you concerned.  This make sense right away, I promise.”  Damara looked to the others.  “I assume rest of you understand what Aranea could do, yes?”  They nodded in unison.  “When I fighting her, I swear I could see glimmer of fuchsia in her eye.  And then I hear her voice in my head.  She begging for help.  Aranea proud woman, fierce inside.”  Megido tapped her chest for emphasis; again, all present nodded.  “You know she not ask for help unless she need it.

    “Next thing I know, though, big fat purple tentacle grab me.  Dumb reeky finface use it to beat living piss out of me.  I get hurt real bad.  She tell me she going to throw me in garbage chute.  I spit blood in her face.  She tell me to fuck off and not come back or she make me into swimsuit.  Then she actually throw me in garbage chute.  Then I in space.  Lucky I know what to do in space and I escape.  I go to Aranea respiteblock in past and ask her why the fuck she not tell me she used to be with foul fuchsia flap.  I so angry I want to kill her.  What she do?  She shooshpap me and let me sleep in her ‘coon.  She take my ripped dress to you to get fixed.”  

    Damara showed the mended sleeve to Meulin.  “Yes, this is my work,” the oliveblood confirmed.  “I remember that night quite well, actually!  Aranea told me you were visiting.  Rufioh was elsewhere and she hoped he truly understood the nature of your relationship.”

    “She wished you and she could have been same as she and me; did you know that?”

    A small smile appeared on Leijon’s face.  “Purrhaps.”

    “Oh, wait... I think I remember when this was,” Rufioh interjected.  “You left the note for me to read to her, right?”

    Megido nodded.  “Yes.  Did she tell you?”

    Nitram gritted his teeth and exhaled.  “Yeah.  She did.  The worst part was that when she was done, I’d almost wished she hadn’t.  Shit, I even joked about it being the Condesce!  I never wanted to be wrong more than that moment.”  He looked down to the floor as the memories flooded his thinkpan.  “I think it almost killed her inside to tell me.  She told me that if I trusted her, I’d fall as well.  And now here we are.”

    “No, Rufioh.  This not as bad as it seem.”  Damara reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “I swear to you that she not do this horrible thing because she wanted to do it or because she wanted to be with Condesce.  She do it because Condesce made her.  Her heart belong to you, Cowboy.  Always.”

    He choked up hard at the sound of those words.  “I...”

    The maroonblood embraced him.  “Shhh... No words needed.  Your pusher not need ache so much.  I sad as you about Eastern Prefectures.  But we need figure out what to do so it not happen again.”

    Eelime looked at the people around her.  “So... you guys all believe her then?  This sounds legit to you?”

    “Absolutely,” Meulin replied.

    “One hundred percent,” said Horuss.

    “Well, then,” Babydoll started, “if what we heard there was true, we’ve got two nights to figure out what to do next.”

    Rufioh raised his head; bronze tears glinted on his cheeks.  “Do?  We’re going to bring her back and clear her name, that’s what we do next.”

    Darkleer gave him an uncertain look.  “Are you sure that’s even possible?  Even getting on board the Condesce’s ship would be extremely difficolt, much less getting the Marquise off of it.”  

    Eelime aimed her thumb towards the entryway; the lower hull of the _Daedalus_ was visible.  “Well, on the bright side, at least we’ve got a means of getting there!”

    “Damara, can you help us somehow?” Nitram asked.

    Megido looked up at him and sighed.  “Remember how I tell you there nexus in time I not go past?  There big one around this incident.  There bigger one now ahead.  I not have any idea what coming.  I must wait until nexus pass.  Also, if I on the ship again, I endanger you.  I sure she have Aranea set up internal temporal energy detector.  It one thing if ugly sea cow want make me into swim panties, but it another to risk her doing same to you.  If you want to sneak aboard that red space shitraft, you go ahead but it best I stay behind.  I can tell you what I saw, though.”

    “What did you see?” Babydoll inquired.

    “Ship full of purple tentacles.  I saw one up close.  It weird.  She control them somehow.  In throneblock, though, there something very weird.  She have goldblood guy attached to tentacles.  His eyes not like ocean at all; they bright red and blue.  He obviously psionic.”

    Meulin’s eyes widened in shock.   _No... It couldn’t possibly be..._

    “He kinda cute with hair all messed up but he have look on his face like...”  Damara emulated Mituna’s slack-jawed expression as best she could; Meulin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.   “He talk, but his mouth not move so I think he talk with thinkpan.”  

    Horuss stroked his chin as he thought about this.  “Any idea what his function would have been?”

    Damara shrugged.  “He psionic.  That all I know.  Moment I look at him was moment I start doing tentacle tango.  Sorry... that sound way hotter than it was.”

    Rufioh laughed in spite of how he was feeling.  “Leave it to you to put some levity back into our lives.”

    “You know Aranea would want you happy, no matter what.  I bet you two bucket of horse man sweat that she hurting worse inside than all of us put together.”

    “Then we have to set her free,” said Nitram.  “Even if we’re the only ones who know that this tragedy wasn’t her fault, it doesn’t matter.  If we have to spend the rest of our lives on this island, so be it.  As long as we know the truth, that’s what counts, but the thought of leaving her in the hands of the Condesce... It’s too awful to even consider.”

    “Agreed,” added Meulin.  “Whatever I can do to help, count me in.  I owe her that.”

    “And I as well.  The question is what exactly can we do?”  Horuss looked over to his screen, which was now filled with reports of emergency crews attending to areas hardest hit.

    Eelime again looked to the door.  “I think we ought to first break this to the troops we still have here.  The question is if they’ll believe it.”

    Rufioh swallowed.  “That’s a good question.  One I’m more than a little afraid to hear the answer to.  I have a feeling we all better be present for that one.”

    Babydoll understood.  “Fair enough.  Hopefully once we’re done with that, we can strategize and come up with a useable plan.”

    “Here’s hoping.  We’re going to need Geordi, Daalla and Squish on board for this... if they’re still willing, of course.”

    “Eep.  Poor Squish.  He’s probably a fucking wreck.  I better go talk to him first.  Meet you out there?”

    “For sure.  And Eelime... you gonna be okay?” Nitram asked.

    She shot him a tight smile. “Yeah.  I think so.  I feel like I’ve got a purpose again.  Thanks to your friend in green here.”

    Damara just grinned knowingly.  “See?  I told you:  when mouth closes, sponge clots open.  You good person; we need more like you.”

    Babydoll didn’t say anything, but kept her smile and made for the exit into the evening air where the small encampment was watching events continue to unfold on portable screens.

    Rufioh stretched his arms over his head and then across his bare chest.  “Dang... That might have been the worst five minutes I’ve ever experienced.  What worries the hell out of me is that this might get worse again before it gets better.”  He looked at his friends; their expressions were sombre and understanding.   _They think I mean talking to the folks camped outside.  They know nothing about the conversations Aranea and I had about Kings and Queens and the expendability of each.  For the better, then..._  “I guess we ought to go out there, eh?  There’ll be time to plan after.  And as of right now, put anything you’ve got on the table where plans are concerned.  Any idea might be a good one.”

    As they started making their way out, Meulin moved up beside Rufioh and put her arm around his back to offer her comfort and support.  He returned the gesture as best he could considering their height difference, but she was just happy that he did so.    
Damara made to join them, but she was distracted by a rather strong tapping on her shoulder.  She looked up to see Horuss standing behind her, a peculiar grin on his face.  “Yes, beautiful horse man?”

    “Err... I... uh... You... um... said something about... betting two buckets of... you know... ‘horse man sweat’?  I... don’t suppose you’ve been... erm... actually collecting my... uh... sweat?  In, like... buckets?  While I’m... um... sleeping... or something?”

    The Handmaid said nothing; she simply reached up and patted him lightly on the face. She gave him her sweetest smile before taking his hand and leading him to the door outside.  

 

 

 

    “You’re sure this is going to work?” Babydoll asked as she keyed in the codes.

    “It’ll work, it’ll work,” Rufioh reassured her from the captain’s chair of the _Daedalus_.  “It was thanks to Damara getting Aranea’s access codes for the island’s defences that I was able to meet up with her after that first night at the barblock.  I trust her implicitly.”  

    “You’re very trusting, Nitram; have I ever told you that?” Eelime replied.  

    He chuckled.  “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be me, right?”

    “I’ll buy that.  Standing by for acknowledgment.”

    Rufioh took a quick look around the bridge: everyone including himself was in uniform, although he’d altered his rank insignia to appear a bit lower on the scale and less obtrusive.  Daalla Emburi was at the Ops console while Babydoll piloted.  Squish manned the now fully operational tactical station; Resistor was in Engineering with his skeleton crew.  Horuss and Meulin stood to his left; neither had any training on how to run a starship, but Rufioh needed them at his side right now for support; they would be a vital part of the plan to get Mindfang back.  

    Catalyst threw a look over at Eelime.  “If it doesn’t, we’re gonna need to get the hell outta here, right?”

    “Relax, Daalla, it’ll be fi-"

“Starship _Daedalus_ , your docking codes are acknowledged.  Proceed to starboard docking bay and await inspection.”

    Rufioh could feel the collective relief in the people around him, but as soon as concern about the success of that phase had passed, he began to worry about the next.   _Is this really going to work?  Is there going to be a platoon of soldiers in the docking bay waiting to turn us into hoofbeastburger?  Do we even have a chance of getting into the Condesce’s inner chamber?   These are violet codes; they should work, but still... a lot of things are going to need to go right._   He swallowed hard and stood up from the chair that Aranea once occupied as they fled from the base; it felt like a lifetime ago but in reality, it was only a few nights.   _They will go right.  The idea of you being trapped there like that... I can’t handle it.  I won’t let it.  I’m coming for you, Aranea, and you’re coming home with me._  “Okay, here we go.  You two got your masks, ready?”

    Both Horuss and Meulin put the black masks over their faces and buckled them down; Rufioh did the same and led them towards the lift.  “Right on.  All right, we’re off to the cargo hold.  Eelime, you’re in charge till we get back.  And if something does happen to us and we’re not back in time for the post-inspection departure, just go with it.  Take the ship back to the island; we’ll find our own ride home if need be.”

    Babydoll nodded.  “Okay.  Listen... Good luck in there, all right?”

    “I’ll take that.  See you guys soon, I promise!”  

    As the lift doors closed behind them, Nitram sighed.   _I’ll take all the luck I can get...  Too bad my good luck charm is the person we’re trying to rescue!_

 

 

 

    The docking hatch opened to reveal two squadrons of Screamarines with their weapons aimed directly at them.  Rufioh wasn’t sure who was sweating harder:  he or Darkleer.   _I’d bet it’d be a dead heat for once._  He glanced over at Meulin; she seemed composed as could be.   _Olive be damned; that’s some cool blood flowing through those veins._

    A purpleblood met them and approached Horuss.  “Hand over the motherfucking manifest, brother.”

    Zahhak, dressed in his black and indigo captain’s uniform, did so without saying a word.  
   
    After the Commodore examined the computer pad, he turned his gaze to the silver box on a repulsorplatform that came up to Darkleer’s chest.  “So, what’s all up in the motherfucking box, then?”

    “Er... the manifest should have told you... sir.”

    “Yeah, well, just what the fuck is a... Fuchsia-Sided Stenchfish and why do you have a hundred kilos of them?”

    Rufioh was glad that he was wearing a mask to hide his smile at the name.   _Gotta thank Damara for that one..._

    “ _Polyfeteo oceanus_ ,” Meulin replied using its Old Trollish nomenclature, “A seafood delicacy that only a very few are trained in preparing, sir.  Her Imperious Condescension requested this specifically be delivered to her quarters where we can serve it to her.  Sir.”

    The purpleblood leaned right up to her face.  “Did I all up and ask you, scumblood?”

    Nitram’s mouth went completely dry.   _Oh fuck... Don’t do it, Meu... I know you’ve already killed one of these guys, but let it go..._

    The reply was a terse, “No.  Sir.”

    “That’s what I thought.  Now, I will ask you this, because you seem to be smarter than that sweaty indigo motherfucker you call a captain.  What’s with the masks?”

    “The Fuchsia-Sided Stenchfish is named because of the horrific smell it makes once it’s removed from the ocean.  The odor is actually poisonous to anyone but seadwellers and those who are wearing specially-developed respiration gear.  When this box is opened, anyone not wearing these masks has about eight seconds to live.  We are required to wear the masks at all times in transport of the fish, sir.”  

    The Commodore gave the box a wide-eyed look, and then he took a quick scan of the three of them.  “All right, you motherfucking freaks, take this shitty-sided stinkfish to the front of the ship.  Get in a lift, hit ‘F1’ and you can all up and ride the tube to the Condesce’s quarters.”  He put his thumbprint on the pad and gestured for them to move along.  “Your crew is staying put?”

    “Yes,” Horuss replied.  “We should only be a couple of hours or so.”

    “Good.  The last thing we need is you motherfuckers stinking up the flagship... or the fish!”  This sent the purpleblood into fits of mirthful laughter; Rufioh and his companions ignored him as best they could and started pushing the repulsorplatform towards the nearest lift.  

 

 

 

    Once they were enroute through the long tubes that connected one end of the ship to the other, Rufioh started quietly talking to the others.  “All right, one more time:  we take the empty case into the room.  If Condy’s there, we bring out the small container of fish parts in the top drawer and tell her it’s a delicacy sent up from one of the admirals; we can ‘prepare’ it for her.  Aranea should be around somewhere; I know how to broadcast my thoughts to her that she’ll hear them.  I’ll suggest to her that she should climb inside the empty container.  We’ll come back in and take it back, climb in the lift and get the hell out of here.  If the Empress is elsewhere, this is even easier.”

    “What if Spinner... rrr... Aranea isn’t there, though?” Meulin asked.

    “We’ll have to roll with that if it happens.  If no one’s home, we wait till they get back, I guess.  Like I said, a lot of things have to go our way, but I’m betting we’ll get a break in there somewhere.  We’ve got clearance and codes if we need them.”

    “And what if whatever the Condesce is doing to her is still active and she points us out?”   Horuss inquired.  

    Rufioh sighed.  “I suppose I’m betting everything on her being able to break it because I’m there.  Like I said, this wasn’t the best plan but it was the best we could come up with considering how little time we had.  We’ve made it this far.  I think if we can get her into the box, we’ve got a real shot at pulling this off.”  

    Meulin regarded the container on the repulsorplatform, then looked back at her moirail.  “It’s a good thing it’s not you we’re rescuing!  It’s going to be tough enough to get her into this crate; I can’t imagine what we’d be bringing if we needed to haul you out of here!”

    Rufioh laughed.  “No kidding.  I don’t think they’d let us anywhere near the Condesce’s throneblock with an ammunition locker!”

    They didn’t need to see the awkward grin on Horuss’s face; they knew it was there.  
   
    In time, the lift came to a stop at their destination.  They disembarked and made their way towards the only available doors.  Darkleer handed the datapad to the outer guard and was given permission for entry.  As they approached the massive fuchsia doors, Rufioh noticed the abundance of tentacles in the walls.   _Dang, that’s weird.  No question about where we are right now, though._  

    He took as deep a breath as the mask on his face would allow him to and pushed the platform towards the doors, which slid open on their approach.  He thought of her gentle touch, her hand on his face, her passionate kiss.   _I’m coming for you, my love, and I’m not leaving this place without you.  I swear it..._


	30. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea Serket recounts her past, both the wonderful and the horrible and tries to decide what lies ahead for her, if anything. A planned rescue doesn't quite go as planned. Thanks to a sad reunion, Rufioh finds someone sympathetic to his cause who may be able to tip the scales once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, to say the least, a VERY emotionally charged chapter, especially the parts where Aranea is being introspective. You get to experience some highs and lows here, believe me. This is the setup to the climax of the tale. Brace yourselves...
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #66 is my favourite song of 2013 (Depeche Mode's "Happens All The Time") and heavily influenced how the first part of this chapter was written. HIGHLY recommend you listen to it as you read this; start it at the beginning. #67 begins at “The Condesce’s head snapped around.”
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

  
**** 30.

A NOTE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ NOTES: There are two more main chapters after this one, and then three "capstones" that will all be posted in the same week.  Much more to come!

 

 

    A night and change had passed since Aranea Serket killed untold numbers of people in a matter of seconds.  And yet, she didn’t know how she felt about it.  She no longer knew how she felt about anything.  She stood in front of the massive mirror in the Condesce’s gaper room and gazed at her nude form, trying desperately to understand her own thoughts.  

    _It only took one night and we’re right back where we left off: her in complete control and me nothing more than a plaything.  Maybe that’s all I was ever meant to be._  She remembered storming into the respiteblock right after punching Meenah in the face, but she also recalled coming right back out and kissing her nipples in front of Mituna.   _At the time, it felt so good, like there was nothing in the universe I’d rather do.  It’s wonderful and horrifying at the same time. I also remember that this is not the plan, but I seem to have utterly forgotten what the plan was._

    She looked at her own face, trying to discern who she really was.  Her scorched red eye stared back at her, unseeing.   _Did I deserve that injury?  Or this one?_  She looked down at her shoulder where her mechanical arm joined it.   _What about this one?_  Her fingers traced the bright blue scar across her ribs and onto her stomach.   _I don’t know what I did to deserve that one, but it couldn’t have been worse than what I’ve done now._  Part of her wished she had her sword on hand; she’d considered how it would be for the better if she dragged that blade across her abdomen and let everything inside of her come tumbling out.   _Would it give me release from this pain?  Or is it the numbness I want to be free of?_

   The cloud of grief and pain that surrounded her psyche made a mess of her memories.  Aranea flipped her hair out of the way so that she could see the earrings she wore on one side, or more accurately, the earring and the jade ring that resided with it.   _The gold one came from Meenah but this green one... Porrim... darling Porrim.  How I’ve failed you so completely, dear heart.  This is not what I wanted for our world.  I promised you I would do my best to make it right, and here I am, nothing more than the Empress’s toy._

    Meenah had taken her to bed (and the pool and the trap, not to mention using the tentacles to tie her up) three times since the incident.   _Incident... what a perfect understatement._  What made her crazy was that she despised Peixes for making her do it, and then, moments later, through no control of her own, she wanted Meenah like her very life depended on it.   _In a way, I suspect that it probably does, but the lack of choice I have in the matter is distressing.  This is not matespritship.  This is not love._

    She was aware that something was missing from her chest.   _I had a token.  My matesprit.  Is.  Was.  Rufioh?_  Aranea fought hard and the memory returned.   _Yes!  Rufioh Nitram!  We were fighting for something... but what?_  Again, she looked at herself in the mirror and hoped something she saw there would inspire her to make sense of it all.   _We fought and now millions of people are dead.  That doesn’t seem like a victory._  
   
    Aranea tried to remember a time when she dreamed.   _There was a time when I used to dream of how things were going to be.  I was going to be Meenah’s matesprit.  And then I was.  And then I wasn’t.  Then I dreamed of being a Gamblignant.  And then I had my own ship.  I found a juju.  It let me dream of the future. I dreamed of being rich, and I was.  I dreamed of everything I ever wanted, and then I took it.  Then the juju told me about my matesprit.  Then I had a moirail who was like a matesprit while I was waiting.  I had a kismesis that others could only dream of.  Then I had a real matesprit I never saw coming.  My kismesis dreamed of being my matesprit and then both of them were gone.  I dreamed of a dragon and then my moirail was gone.  I dreamed of my destiny and my matesprit was there.  Now he’s gone, too.  Because of what I did.  But I first dreamed of being Meenah’s matesprit.  And now I am.  But my dreams are in the past now._  
   
    Blue tears ran down her cheeks.   _Maybe I can’t dream because there is no future?_

    The idea of this chilled her; her hands began to shake and she didn’t know what to do about it.   _I used to be in control.  OF EVERYTHING.  At least, everything I could control.  Now I’m supposed to be in control of the entire world, and I don’t know what to do with it.  Or maybe I just don’t like what I’m ALLOWED to do with it.  It’s an illusion; an elaborate dream._  
   
    _Was that what I was fighting for?  Not to rule the world but to free it?  From Meenah?  Yessssssss... that seems right._   Aranea took a step backwards and studied herself again.   _Most of these scars came from fighting for something.  Money, power, black romance... hell, even red romance.  But the scars that are deepest and hurt the most are the ones I can’t see... save for the tokens they are represented by._  She reached up and touched the cool jade; her finger slid over the indentation made by the symbol carved in it.   _We’re still fighting your fight, Porrim; at least we’re trying to... I think.  We had a chance to make things right and then they went completely wrong.  Is there any chance of making them right again?  And if so, at what cost?_

    She stumbled out of the gaper room and collapsed on the rumpled sheets of the bed.  Even the ‘coon brought no respite.   _So cold... yet I burn inside.  I remember after spending so many nights with Rufioh that he warmed the bedsheets, but now I’m the one who’s supposed to do so.  Meenah is so clammy to the touch.  So beautiful to the eye, but so damn cold.  What I wouldn’t give for a nice warm bed with Rufioh again..._

    It was that question that made Aranea shiver.   _What WOULD you give?  What would it take?  If I tried to walk away, she’d just make me turn around and walk right back.  Could Mituna help me?  Maybe, but he’s got his own troubles; at least I can TRY and walk away, which is more than he can do.  There’s no talking sense to her; that has failed completely.  What else is left?  I’ve had enough of this; far, far too much, actually.  
What can I do?  Nothing.  There’s nothing left to do.  She’s right; this is the very top.  Maybe it’s time to get out while the getting is good._  She eyed the shining blue sword propped up against the wall beside her discarded clothing.   _She won’t let me leave that way, either, I’m sure.  Not sure I could go through with that, anyway.  
But why not?  I’ve had a hell of a life.  I got to do all kinds of incredible things.  I got to actually do what I dreamed of doing:  sailing... flying... loving.  And now, here I am back at the start of the whole thing, and I’m not sure what I should regret:  what I have or what I’ve lost?_  

    Aranea buried her face in her arms.   _I don’t want what I have.  I want what I will never have again.  That happens all the time.  Such is life.  But what’s the point of life if there’s nothing left to gain?_  

    She thought of Damara and her lot in life.   _There’s a prime example.  She’s lived longer than I have and at least a hundred times longer than she should have. Yet she has no purpose of her own anymore, save for what Doc Scratch tells her to do.  Well, that’s not all true: she would come to see me, but that’s in the past now, too._  Her stomach turned when she thought of the beating Megido received, but remembered that she did survive it.   _The aftermath of that is what spurred me to finally tell Rufioh about Meenah.  That’s riiiiiiiight..._

_But what a beating..._ She recalled asking Meenah about how she was able to repel such a powerful opponent.  “Come on, Aranea, don’t you remember?  My lusus has a little more in terms of ability than mast have.  She’s less of a lusus and more of a Horrorterror from the Outer Ring.  Where do you think all of these tentacles came from?  The inside of this ship is basically a seed for a new Gl’bgolyb should something ever happen to her... not that anything actually could.   I know there are some kooks out there that have this religion concerning themselves with the Vast Glub, but that ain’t happening anytime soon, I can tell you that.  But I have both her power to draw on as well as that generated by the protoform beast that lives inside this vessel.  That kind of ancient eldritch power is more than a match for a Time acolyte.  That being said, I would love to get my lips on her; those gifts would be awfully useful.”

    Aranea recalled how Meenah gained her abilities; as far as she knew, the Condesce could do at least some of what Aranea could as well as what Mituna could, but she hadn’t seen what that entailed so far.   _Does it matter?  She gets what she wants by whatever means necessary.  Including me._  

    She sat up and decided she might as well get dressed.  The first thing Aranea looked for was her panties but then remembered Meenah got rid of them.   _It’s one thing to offer to wash something, but apparently since she doesn’t wear underwear herself, I’m not allowed to; she says it ‘gets in the way’._  She sighed with resignation and reached for her long scarlet boots.  One by one, she pulled them over her feet and calves; the comfort they gave her brightened her mood ever so slightly.   _I’m glad she likes these, at least; I’d have a lot harder time giving them up than my underwear._  Shortly after, she was wearing her uniform, her blade and her long black overcoat, as well as her eyepatch, and on her way out of the respiteblock.  

    _This is odd..._  The throneblock was dimly lit; the most noticeable source was Mituna’s eyes glowing as they ever were.   _She must’ve gone out to make someone else’s life miserable for a while.  Poor themmmmmmmm..._  Before she had a chance to mentally query Captor as to the Condesce’s whereabouts, the main doors suddenly opened and the front of the throneblock flooded with light from the hallway.  Aranea stepped backwards and drew her blue sword in a shimmering blur.  From their silhouettes against the light, she made out that there were three of them making their way in.  “Who comes here?” she shouted in her most commanding tone.

    The reply was snorting laughter.

    “Okay, what’s so fucking funny?”  She twirled her sword menacingly.  “Speak before I start removing body parts.”

    “Don’t you mean ‘WHOOF COMES HERE?’”

    Mindfang’s pusher skipped a beat.  “Rufioh?”

    Even in the dim light, she could see his smile as he removed his mask.  “In the flesh, doll!  Now how about we get you the hell out of here?”

    Aranea ran towards him as fast as her boots would carry her.  She threw herself around the former Cavalreaper and kissed him as hard as she could.  

    Once he was finally able to catch a breath, Rufioh muttered, “Dang... those teeth of yours!  Never thought I’d be so happy to be bitten in my life!”

    Aranea recognized the shapes of Meulin and Horuss as they opened up the crate they were carrying and gestured for her to get into it.  She was initially debating whether she’d fit but decided that it was worth a shot.  “You guys are a sight for sore eye.  Let’s get out of... wait!  Shit... Rufioh, she stole my necklace.”

    “Forget it, babe; I’ll make you a new one when we get home!  Now hurry!  I’m not sure how much time we’ll have before the Condesce gets back!”

    She nodded and was halfway to getting into the box when a mental voice called to her.

4R4N34

    _Shit... What is it, Mituna?_

5H35 571LL 1N H3R3 1N F4C7 5H3 N3V3R L3F7 7H3 7HR0N3BL0CK

    “Ohhhhhhhh shit.  Guys, we have a problem...”

    “What?  What is it?” Rufioh asked.

    “Look up.”

    As the lighting in the throneblock rose, their eyes all turned to the ceiling where a tentacle was gently lowering the Condesce down to the ground.  A silver and amber necklace dangled from her extended finger.  “Walleye’ll be damned!  Look who’s here!  So wonderful to meet you, Mister Summoner!  And you brought some fronds, too!  I must admit, I’m reelly looking forward to trying some... what was it?  Oh yeah... ‘Fuchsia Sided Stenchfish’.  I hope your demeanour is a touch more pleasant than your choice of names...”  

 

 

 

    Despite being constantly exuding the crackling glow of an unleashed psionic, Mituna Captor’s eyes still worked just as they once did, if not far better.  He was completely convinced, however, that those eyes were lying to him... until the person who he was most curious about took one look at his face and broke down into sobbing and tears.  

    “M...Me... Meulin?”  he whispered.

 

 

 

    No matter how hard Rufioh struggled against the thick purple tentacle that entwined itself around his upper arms and torso, there was no way he was getting free of it, but that didn’t stop him from trying at every opportunity.  “Horuss, you having any luck?”

    “Neigh.  I’m held fast around the arms and my feet can’t reach the ground.  No leverage at all!”

    Rufioh looked over to Meulin.  She wasn’t struggling whatsoever; she was, however, weeping openly.  “Hey, Meu... I know this is bad but we’ll think of something.”

    “It’s not me...” she began and turned her head away.  

    It took Nitram a moment to realize that she wasn’t trying to hide her pale green tears, but could only use her head to point in the direction of what it was she wanted him to see.  Once he understood, he suspected that she wished she could unsee it:  the goldblood hanging from the ceiling and bound from below by the same kind of tentacles that ensnared them.  “You know him, don’t you?  That’s the Psiionic you like to tell us about, isn’t it?”

    She nodded weakly.  “Yes.  It’s so horrible...”  

    “I can’t imagine...” Rufioh said.  “I wonder what he would tell us if he could.”

    Leijon sniffed; she wished she could wipe at the tears that were tickling her cheeks.  “I’m talking to him right now.”

    “What?  What do you... oh, geez, I’m an idiot.  Psiionic.  Sorry.”

175 0K4Y 47 L3457 1 571LL H4V3 4 V01C3 0F 50M3 K1ND 1D 54Y W3LC0M3 BU7 1 D0N7 5U5P3C7 Y0U R34LL7 W4N7 70 B3 H3R3 4R4N34 451D3 0F C0UR53

    Rufioh started at the strange male voice in his thinkpan; where Mindfang’s thoughts were more of emotional suggestions that manifested as words and actions, this mental intrusion was much more direct and focused.  “Um, hi?  And yeah, you’ve got it right.”

N0 N33D 70 5P34K 0U7 L0UD 70 M3 1N F4C7 R1GH7 N0W 175 PR0B4BLY B3773R 7H47 Y0U D0N7 7H47 W4Y 5H3 W0N7 KN0W

    _Uhh... okay.  Does that mean she’s not controlling you?_

N07 0U7R1GH7 47 L3457 N07 R1GH7 N0W 7H4NKFULLY

    _That’s good.  But why are you trying to help us?_

4R3 Y0U K1DD1NG M3UL1N 15 0N3 0F 7H3 M057 7RULY K1ND P30PL3 1V3 3V3R M37 5H35 B33N 7HR0UGH 50 MUCH 5H3 D035N7 D353RV3 WH473V3R 4WFUL 7H1NG M33N4H 15 C00K1NG UP R1GH7 N0W 1 W1LL D0 3V3RY7H1NG 1 C4N 70 H3LP Y0U 4LL 4ND 7H47 1NCLUD35 4R4N34 70 G37 0U7 0F H3R3 4L1V3

    Rufioh looked compassionately at the goldblood’s open mouthed expression and tried to imagine what it would be like to live like that.  

17 5UCK5 H00FB3457 GL0B35 7RU57 M3

    _Oh... shit... Sorry ‘bout that!  I didn’t mean to..._

F0RG37 4B0U7 17 4ND N0 7H3R35 N07H1NG Y0U C4N D0 F0R M3 317H3R MY B0DY 4ND M1ND 4R3 5UCH 4N 1N7R1N51C P4R7 0F 7H15 5H1P N0W 7H475 7H3R35 N0 W4Y 1 C0ULD 5URV1V3 B31NG R3L3453D 47 L3457 1 F1GUR3 1M 0NLY G0NN4 L1V3 4N07H3R 73N 5W33P5 0R 50

    _Geez... It’s sad to think that way, guy..._

H3Y 175 0NLY 4 L1F371M3 N0W K33P 4N 3Y3 0N 7H053 7W0 M33N4H 15 UP 70 50M37H1NG BU7 WH47 5H3 D03SN7 KN0W 15 50 4M 1

    _Such as?_

JU57 K33P Y0UR M1ND 0P3N

    Rufioh could tell that this Psiionic fellow had gone back to conversing with Meulin, so he looked back to Horuss on his left and quietly said, “Don’t worry... We might have a shot at getting out of here in one piece.”

    “I trust you,” he whispered in reply.  “It’s her that worries me.”

    They both looked over to the large viewscreen where the Condesce and Mindfang were standing.  The Empress appeared to be entering a series of commands into the computer, but Mindfang stood still and watched.  

H3Y RUF10H C4LL M33N4H 0V3R

    Nitram furrowed his brow.   _Uhh... call her over?_

F0R FUCK5 54K3 74UN7 H3R 0R 50M37H1NG JU57 G37 H3R 4773N710N HURRY

    _What else did Damara call her?  Here goes nothing..._ “Hey!  Stinky sea cow!  Come here!  We need to talk about your terms of surrender!”

    The Condesce’s head snapped around.  “Did you just call me a ‘stinky sea cow’?  Really?”

    “Yeah!  There’s plenty more where that came from, too, you bloated... fishy smelling... ocean... bad... creature!”

    “Aranea, your frond there is trying to insult me.   He’s doing a piss poor job of it, too.  I think I need to go over there and instruct him about why this is not a smart idea.  You can finish this up; you know what you’re doing by now.”  

    When Meenah started strutting towards Rufioh, he was able to watch as Mindfang took over the console.   _I have no idea what’s going on here, but I hope it’s working..._ “So, maybe I can teach you a lesson or two about why it’s not a good idea to oppress the people, you fuchsia-tinged odifero-”

    She shut him up with the back of her hand.  “Seriously.  Stop.  Both the pathetic attempts to convince me of your cause and the shitty insults.  I gotta say, I have no idea how you managed to lead a rebellion if you can’t even properly piss someone off.”

    Rufioh spat some orange blood on the ground.  “Geez, lady, was this a pitch thing, then?  Usually the only reason anyone hits anyone else is because they’re pissed off at them or they’re horny for blackrom.”

    The Condesce’s smile spread across her face like liquid.  “And how do you know it isn’t a pitch thing, hm?”  Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him.  

    Inside, Rufioh wanted to resist and then suddenly, wanted that kiss more than anything in the world.  He could feel her sucking on his broken lips; her tongue flicking over the bloody cuts.  Nitram wished that he could be her equal.... wished that he as good enough to challenge her to the point that she would take him right then and there in a glorious release of their hate and rivalry...

    And then the kiss stopped and Rufioh couldn’t remember why it was he wanted that so bad from her.  It was outright contempt he felt for the Condesce, not caliginous romance.  He looked over to the console again; Aranea was watching him now, but her expression in no way suggested what she was thinking.  

    “So let me guess... Control of animals and lusii.  Am I right?” the Empress asked.

    “Uh, what are you talking about?”

    Peixes sighed dramatically.  “Don’t waste my time.  You have wings.  You’re a beasttalker.  I’ve seen a couple.  Been a while, mind you, but I can’t wait to try those powers out!”

    “How... how did you know?” he stammered.

    “I know you shitbloods are kind of slow, but I didn’t suspect to what degree.  Aranea, come here.”  Once Mindfang did as she was bid, Meenah continued, “MY matesprit told me everything I needed to know about you.”  For emphasis, this time Peixes put her tongue in Aranea’s mouth and kissed her so that Rufioh would have no choice but to watch.  A few moments later, the Condesce came up for air and looked to the indigoblood.  “And also about you, Horuss Zahhak...”  She reached over and ran her fingers of her right hand through his long hair and then promptly flicked the accumulated sweat from them in disgust.  “Bluh.  She evidently wasn’t kidding about that part.”  
   
    The Condesce then turned her attention to the oliveblood prisoner, who refused to meet her gaze.  “But to finally have the name Meulin Leijon after all these sweeps, not to mention the woman who it belongs to?  Oh, this is fucking wicked!”  She reached out to stroke Meulin’s hair and was forced to withdraw those fingers quickly before they were bitten off.  This earned Leijon an open-handed swat that dizzied her far more than she expected.  “Bad kitty.  This is a fish you’ll never get to taste... Unless I want you to.”  A toothy grin appeared on Meenah’s face as she contemplated this.  “Wouldn’t that be something, Aranea?  To have the olive tongue of the Signless’s Disciple lapping at the place between my thighs?  I’m sure you’d love to sea that, wouldn’t you?  How about you, Tuna?  Your old frond here is awfully beautiful... or should I say ‘pawfully’?”

7HA75 FUCK1NG R3V0L71NG M33N4H 3V3N F0R Y0U PL3453 D0N7

    “What’s revolting?  Having her go down on me or the cat puns?  Wait, don’t answer that.  Doesn’t matter what you think.  It’s not what’s revolting that’s the problem, anyway; it’s who.  And now that I have the source of the problems all wrapped up-” Meenah took a moment to smirk as she looked at the thick tentacles holding her prisoners in place, “I think it’s time we tied up some loose ends of our own.  Come on, Serket; we have work to do.”  

    The three of them watched sullenly as the two women returned to the console at the viewscreen.  “Are you hanging comfortably?” the Condesce inquired.  No reply came, so she carried on.  “Well, the good news is we’re going to put on a shelluva show for you tonight!  You’ve got a front row seat so that you can best see exactly what it is you’ve wrought on those people you thought you were helping.  Now, speaking of dudes with wings, I do see the irony of you taking a ship called the _Daedalus_...”

7H475 N07 1R0NY M33N4H 7H475 JU57 4 C01NC1D3NC3

    “WHO ASKED YOU?  SOMETIMES I WISH I COULD CRAM A CAKE IN YOUR THINKPAN, YOU KNOW THAT?  ONE OF THESE NIGHTS I MIGHT JUST TO SEE WHAT THE FUCK WOULD HAPPEN!  NOW KEEP YOUR PAN SHUT AND LET ME WORK, FUCK!”  

0K4Y 0K4Y J3GU5

    “Now, where was I?  Oh, right.  Take a look at the screen, folks:  that is your ride home, yes?”

    Nitram felt like he’d just swallowed a rock.  The familiar shape of the _Daedalus_ was now outside of the docking bay and preparing to head back down to the surface.   _Oh gods no.  Please no.  Maybe she’ll let them go now that she has me.  Maybe she’s just taunting me with no obvious way out of here.  No biggie, just relax..._  “Yeah, that’s it, all right.”

    “Hm.”  Meenah zoomed in on it so that the whole of the silvery vessel filled the viewscreen.  “Don’t worry, Rufioh, they didn’t plan to leave you behind; it would have been awfully hard for them to enter a course themselves with their hands nailed to the consoles.”

    “No... Tell me you didn’t.”  Rufioh’s hands shook uncontrollably.  

    The Empress’s pointy smile was on full display again.  “I didn’t... at least, not yet.”  She looked down at the panel in front of her and pressed a button.  A flash of violet light lanced out from the flagship and tore a hole through the unshielded engineering section of the old starship.  A second later, the Daedalus listed towards Alternia as plasma fire blossomed from the fuel containment pods.  Five seconds later, it erupted in a violent explosion; the floor of the _Battleship Condescension_ rocked ever so slightly as the debris buffeted the shields of the enormous vessel.  “Now I did.”

    _Eelime... Squish... Daalla... Geordi... all gone.  I’m sorry I dragged you all into this.  Aranea, how could you ever have loved this woman?_  

    _There’s a reason I left, Cowboy..._

    Even in the depths of his grief, his pushed leapt with joy.   _Aranea?  Is that you?_

    _Yessssssss.  You have Mituna to thank for that.  He controls all psionic communications here.  In case you haven’t gathered, Meenah has my powers now.  I hate to tell you this, but when she kissed you and tasted your blood, she’s got yours now, too._  

    Rufioh felt strangely violated by this.   _Uhh... that’s just wrong.  On the bright side, I don’t see any animals in here... yet._

    _Exactly.  Just know that my body is not entirely my own right now, but my thinkpan is clearing.  She can’t hear our thoughts, thankfully.  I’m as horrified by what I just saw as you are, but we can mourn them later.  For now, we need to use our wits and get you guys the hell out of here before she does something more terrible._  

    _You guys?  Aranea, we came here for you.  We’re not leaving without you.  I’M not leaving here without you!_

    Mindfang turned to the console and adjusted the viewscreen back to the surface of Alternia; the silver sphere that directed the beam of their star’s light to the surface was visible and beam of red light from the collector was already feeding incomprehensible levels of energy into its batteries.   _You don’t understand, my love; it might be too late for me.  The world already hates me for what I’ve done and it’s about to get worse.  Just listen:  no matter what happens, stay strong, okay?  If an opportunity comes, you take it._

    He watched her without trying to watch her.  A red light appeared on the console in front of the Condesce and he could hear Meenah telling Aranea to get ready.  

    _Opportunity?  To do what?_

    _Whatever it takes, Rufioh.  Whatever it takes._  



	31. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang has one more ace up her sleeve, but while a world is saved further harm, the cost is higher than she or her matesprit could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing I can say here except that as hard is it is for you to read this, it was far harder for me to write it. This may not be how you pictured it unfolding, but I wanted it to be that way. I can only hope I did it justice in your eyes. 
> 
> Soundtrack songs: #68 starts the chapter. #69 is a Depeche Mode song (of course) that fits this particular scene quite well; start it at "Mindfang looked down at her hand..." Song #70 begins at "The only sound that Rufioh could hear at first..." and finally the ethereal #71 starts at "Her eyes shot daggers at him."
> 
>  
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

**NOTE: One more chapter after this one, and then three curtain calls, or two more weeks till the end of the story.**   
  
**31.**   
  
    For the second time in as many nights, every screen in Alternia suddenly came to life.   
  
    “Good evening, Alternia!  Or morning or whatever the hell it is where you are, I don’t give a floating fuck, honestly.  The reason I’m calling you all is because I have some incredible news for you!  The Summoner is here!  With me!  Wave for the camera, Rufioh!  Oh, wait, that’s right; you can’t.  You’re all wrapped up in a tentacle.  Aw.  Too bad.    
  
    “Anyway, the way I see it, this means your silly little rebellion is all over, so everyone can just go back to their hives and remember who the fuck is in charge here.  In case you’ve forgotten the answer to that question, I am the Empress.  It’s me.  Don’t forget it again.  Thing is, though... I have one teeny tiny little problem.  You see, I asked you guys and gills down there to capture the Summoner and send him up here to me.  I have the Summoner, but nobody sent him here.  Get this: he actually came here himself!  No, not to surrender; shitbloods aren’t hatched with that advanced degree of common sense.  He came up here to rescue the woman he thought was his matesprit, Aranea Serket here.  Now, I told you she’s MY matesprit, so obviously this Summoner fella is kinda misguided on that front, but here he is nonetheless.     
  
    “What my problem is, though, is this:  you didn’t do what I asked you to do.  You didn’t catch him and haul him up here.  So, the way I see it, you really didn’t do sweet fuck all.  And now I’m forced to do something you may conchsider unpleasant, which is have the beautiful and talented Aranea Serket carve another hole in the face of the planet.  
  
    “The question is where... lemme see... Well, accoding to this profile here on the Summoner – one Rufioh Nitram if you give a clam’s ass – he grew up in Alinam City.  Since that’s already kind of on fire, it also says he lived in Meijis City during his adolescence.  Isn’t that nice!  Well, in honour of that, our next target will be none other than Meijis; let’s run that sunrise from Axlotl through Meijis City and straight on into Zapata.  Once again, because YOU FUCKING DEMANDED IT, about to perform her solo on the solar sword, Viceroy Aranea Serket.  Take it away, love!”   
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang stood in front of the energy beam’s fire control console again as she did two nights prior.  The sensation of watching her right hand move without her outright control was still as disconcerting as it was last time this happened... or every time she moved it across Meenah’s smooth skin.   _I can only hope this is the last time._  
   
    Aranea’s hand came to rest on the flashing purple button... and pressed down.  
  
    Meenah looked back over to Rufioh.  “I’m dedicating this performance to you, just so you know.  Hope you enjoy it.  It’s called ‘Roasted Shitbloods in B Flat Major’.”    
  
    Nitram hung his head.   _What have I done?_  
  
    When Meenah returned her attention to the viewscreen, she watched in stunned shock as the silver sphere was transmitting its beam not at the surface, but back in the direction from which it came.  “Wait... what the FUCK???”   A moment later, a series of purple flashes identical to the ones that sent the _Daedalus_ to a fiery end lanced forth from the _Battleship Condescension’s_ batteries and obliterated it.    
  
    While the Condesce tried to figure out what went wrong, Aranea stood with her hands on the console, but one of them was doing a lot more than the other:  a yellow light just under the plate that covered the top of her cybernetic left hand by her mechanical wrist was blinking, indicating that the empathic amplifier Horuss installed in it was now active and connected to the source of the transmission signal.    
  
    _PEOPLE OF ALTERNIA!!!!!!!!  I am Aranea Serket!  I have destroyed the weapon that laid waste to the Eastern Prefectures!  The Summoner lives!  Through me he calls you to STAND AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!  The solar sword is gone; it cannot harm you any further!  RESIST!!!!!!!! THE SUMMONER CALLS TO YOU!!!!!!!!  RISE UP!!!!!!!!_  
  
    The transmission was interrupted by a fuchsia-tipped hand that sent Aranea to the floor.  “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED, SERKET?”  
  
    Mindfang regained her bearings, rolled onto her bottom and sat up.  “Oooooooops.  I missed.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, I didn’t, did I?  And unless you want another shot of that, get your sorry bass up off the floor and explain yourshellf!”    
  
    “What’s to explain?”  Aranea stood up and glowered at the Condesce.  “I’ve had it, Meenah.  Had it with your shit.  Or should I say ‘haddock’ because then you might actually have a hope of understanding what I’m saying?  All this pointless killing is wrong!  It’s taken me sweeps to undo the lessons you taught me about the value of life, but it’s finally happened thanks to the kindness and patience of people like Porrim and Rufioh and so many others that I’ve had a chance to encounter!  The people aren’t fodder... they have lives!  Just because theirs are shorter than yours doesn’t make them lesser beings.   In fact, their lives might even be more precious because they have less time to make them count!  Ruling through fear isn’t the answer!  Eventually, once people understand not to be afraid, then they’ll stand up to what’s making them afraid.  That’s what’s happening now, Meenah:  both on the surface and below your very feet.”  
  
    Peixes gave her a confused look.  “What the glubbing fuck are you talki-”  
  
    The deck below their feet shook with an impact.    
  
7H3 S0URC3 0F 7H47 3XPL0510N W45 1N73RN4L 1M R3G1573R1NG W34P0N5 F1R3 0N 4LL D3CK5   
  
    Meenah’s face wore a savage snarl.  “WHAT DID YOU DO, ARANEA???”  
  
    Mindfang looked down at her hand; tendrils of smoke were seeping out from the wrist and she found she was unable to move the arm at all now.   _Shit... Should’ve gone with the stronger resistors, I guess.  Guess Horuss will know better for next time._   “That, Meenah, was an empathic amplifier.  I was patched into your Condyvision transmitters.  Basically, I just told the whole world that your weapon is trashed, that the Summoner was still alive and that they should resist en masse.  Simply put, your shit is fucked.   It’s time to step down.”  Another explosion tore through the lower decks.  “Turns out the monitors you have on this ship carried that message to your troops on board, too!  I bet there’s a few lowbloods outside your door right now who’d love to accept your surrenderrrrrrrr...”  
  
    “No...” Peixes whispered.     
  
    The Empress ran towards the console; Mindfang slipped out of the way and started over towards Rufioh.   _Mituna, can you patch me through to Rufioh?_  
  
5UR3 G0 F0R 17  
  
    _This might be our chance, Cowboy.  If she gets all wrapped up trying to deal with this, she might drop these tentacles.  If so, we make for the escape pods._    
  
    _Okay, doll!  Whateve-_  His thought was cut short as she threw her right arm around him and kissed him with all her might.  He reached up as best he could to hold her waist; the tentacle that held him bound his chest and upper arms, but he could still move his arms at the elbows to some degree.    
  
UM GUY5 1 H473 70 1NT3RRUP7 7H15 BU7 W3 H4V3 4 PR0BL3M  
  
    Both Aranea and Rufioh turned their attention towards the Condesce, who was standing in front of the console with a self-satisfied sneer on her face.  “Problem solved.  I just gassed the whole lot of them.  Every single room save for this one and my respiteblock is now full of lethal poison and dead trolls.  Hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere?”   
  
    Mindfang shook with fury.  “THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT, MEENAH!  WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?”  
  
    “Why?  Because like I told you, Serket:  this world couldn’t possibly handle anyone but me running the show.  My life must be protected above all other things.  Nothing else matters.   If we are going to survive as a species, I MUST be there to lead it!  In the end, it really is all about me.  I thought you, of all people, understood that.”  
  
    “Understand this:  I’ve had it.”  Aranea looked directly at Peixes and focused her anger.  “I’ve had it with you and I’ve had it with this whole megalomaniacal hoofbeastshit you’re constantly spewing!  It’s Rufioh I love!  HE understands how it should be!  He’s everything that you never were and evidently can’t ever be:  compassionate and caring!  You’re completely fucked in the pan, Meenah; beyond any help I know of.  I stand with him against your self-serving tyranny.  So long as he lives and breathes, I will love him.”  She turned her head to face Nitram and kissed his lips again.  “I love you.  Always.”  
  
    At first, the Condesce vibrated with unbridled rage, her scales turning a ruddy red shade, but suddenly, as though something inside of her snapped, she became perfectly still.  “I sea now.  I think I finally undersand.”   
  
    “Better late than never, I guess, Peixes,” Mindfang said, looking back to the Empress.  “Now, will you finally talk some damn sense and discuss how you’re going to share this planet with the people?”  
  
    Meenah shook her head; her long wavy hair billowed out behind her.  “Serket, how long have you known me?  I’d rather die than give up control.  But I don’t plan to die, either.  Not for an awfully long time.  You sea, I’ve finally figured it out.  So long as that scurrilous shitblood survives, there will be someone between you and me and the long happy life we’re meant to have together.  So the answer is obvious: he has to go.  And I want you to watch it happen right in front of you so that you’ll know, ONCE AND FOR ALL, that he’s gone.  No more Summoner, no more rebellion – from either the scumbloods on that planet or, more importantly, from you.”    
  
    Meulin and Horuss watched in horror as the Condesce began striding up towards the reunited matesprits between them.  Leijon looked to Mituna who replied to her mentally that there was little he could think of that he could do.    
  
    _Mitunaaaaaaaa... Rufioh again, please?_  
  
Y0U G0T 17  
  
    _Rufioh, my sweet, she’s coming for you.  I have no doubt in my mind that she means to kill you.  You can’t let that happen.  
  
    Uh, not like there’s a lot I can do about it right now.  It’s okay, Aranea.  It’s over.  I’m just glad I get to die beside you.  Looks like that ball of yours was finally wrong for once!  
  
    No.  It wasn’t.    
  
    Oh gods... What do you mean?  
  
    Whatever weapon she uses, you have to find a way to turn it on me.  You are more important than I am.  If there’s any hope of this rebellion succeeding, you have to live.   
  
    No.  No no no no no.  I can’t do that, Aranea!  
  
    YOU MUST._  Aranea pressed her back up against her matesprit in an effort to shield him from whatever it was the Condesce meant to inflict upon him.  She suddenly found herself unable to move again.   _See?  She’s got me under her control again, but my mind remains my own.  I’m asking you to do this one thing for me, my sweet.  I can’t bear the idea of living the rest of my life without you; please spare me having to live it with HER!!!!!!!!_  
  
    _What you’re asking me hurts too much, Aranea..._  Bronze tears began to appear on his face.   
  
    “Awww... Somebody’s sad.  There, there, shitblood; this won’t hurt for long.  Consider it a gift for my matesprit that I won’t make you suffer.”  The Empress was only a few meters from them now.  
  
    _PLEASE!!!!!!!!  I need you to do it!  The Queen is expendable, but without the King, all hope is lost!  
  
    How?  How can I even get out of here?  If she kills you, she’ll tear me to pieces anyway!  
  
    No... Killing me is the only way to strike at her!  I’m the only thing she truly values; it might actually stop her completely!   
  
    You’re the only thing I value, too...  
  
    That’s not true!  You value the world; a free world!  It’s what you’ve always wanted!  This is your chance!  Taaaaaaaake it!    
  
    And how am I supposed to get out of here?_  
  
    Aranea’s vision looked past the approaching figure of the Condesce to see what appeared to be multiple flickers of green behind her; like someone trying to get through an invisible wall.   _Don’t worry about that, my love; I have a feeling someone will take care of it.  You need to trust me.  More than you ever have before.  
  
    If I didn’t trust you, babe, we’d have never gotten this far.  
  
    Then trust me now!  Please!  I love you more than you’ll ever know; you’ve changed my life in ways I’ve never thought possible!  Let it end as your matesprit, not as her slave!  Kill me!  
  
    I... I can’t!_    
  
    The Condesce stood in front of Mindfang now; neither Meulin nor Horuss could watch.  Rufioh laid his head upon Aranea’s shoulder and he tried to hold her as best he could.  Meenah reached up with her right hand, slid it down Aranea’s face until it reached her chin, which she then cupped and whispered, “I forgive you, Aranea.  Now just relax; this will all be over in a moment.”  She planted her lips on Mindfang’s blue ones and engaged her in a fierce kiss.    
  
    Aranea was helpless to resist; she kept her eye open in an attempt to guess what Meenah was planning.  She didn’t have to wait long; the Condesce’s left hand slipped Mindfang’s blue sword from her belt and began to adjust her grip on it.   _Rufioh, she has my sword.  She knows there’s a tentacle around your chest so she’s manoeuvring it to slide it under your ribs.  Don’t let her!  Move that sword!  
  
    I CAN’T!  
  
    YOU MUST!!!!!!!! FOR ME!!!!!!!!  If you don’t, I’ll make you do it!  You know I will!  
   
    Then make me... I can’t...  
  
    You CAN!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!  YOU are the important one!  If you die, the rebellion dies!  If I die, you live to keep fighting!  KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
    NO!_  
  
    “No...” he whispered.  Rufioh opened his eyes to see the point of the blue sword making its way towards his abdomen; Meenah was relying on quiet surprise and feel as she had her eyes closed while kissing Aranea’s lips.  His hand could reach out and touch the blue steel but he couldn’t make it move; his fingers were shaking too hard.  
  
    _Please... don’t make me do this...  
  
    I love you, Rufioh!!!!!!!! Now, please, there’s no time!  KILLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_  
  
    He watched as he placed his hand on the blade and gently guided the point away from his own side until it was pressed up against hers.  He held it there and waited.  
  
    “Please forgive me...” Rufioh said.  
  
    “Never!” hissed Meenah.  She pushed up on the sword.    
  
  
  
  
    As Meenah Peixes felt the sword in her hand puncture its target, she followed through as deeply as she could.  She could feel the blade tear through any resistance but finally there was nowhere left for it to go.  She released the hilt and ended her kiss with Aranea.  “There.  See?  It’s all over.  That wasn’t so bad, was it?”   
  
    Mindfang simply smiled and said, “Oooooooops.  You missed.”  At the end of that sentence, a thick gout of blue poured from Aranea’s mouth.    
  
    It took a few seconds for what had happened to register in the Condesce’s thinkpan but when it did, she stumbled backwards and fell hard to the floor, screeching, “Oh no... no no no no NO NONONONOOOOOO!!!!  WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?  ARANEA???  HOW DID... OH NO!”  
  
    The tentacles released their grip as the Empress’s mind reeled in horror at what she’d done.  Rufioh, Meulin and Horuss dropped to the floor and caught Mindfang as she slumped to the ground, her own blue weapon still embedded in her side.  Rufioh could tell the blade had gone deep enough to do mortal damage.  His hand that held the blade was cut very deeply and a steady flow of dark orange poured from the wound but he barely felt it; the tears that flowed down his face were almost as steady.  “I’m so sorry...”  
  
   “Don’t be,” she wheezed.  Aranea found it impossible to draw a full breath and it was getting harder by the moment.  “Thank you... for having the... courage to do... what needed... to be...”  She lay on her back and rested her head in his arms.  “That... applies to... all of you.”  
  
    Horuss was crying as hard as Rufioh; he couldn’t speak if he wanted to.  
  
    “That’s the... Horuss... I remember...”  Her words were cut off by a watery cough.  “No more... tears, Zahhak.  You... look after... him, Meu.  Sweet Meu...”   
  
    Leijon held Mindfang’s broken metal arm in her hands.  “I will.  I promise.”  
  
    “I...”  She coughed again and there was only difficulty but no pain.  “will love you... always.”  
  
    Meenah scrambled and sat in front of them on her knees; her hands were shaking violently.  “I know, lover, I know... I’m... I’m...”  
  
    “Sorry... isn’t in... your... vocabulary... I know.  Forgive... you... but my... love... is his.  Allllllll... of it.”  Aranea lifted her head to look at Rufioh’s face and tried to smile; he leaned down and kissed her.  “Good luck... cowboy...”  
  
    As she closed her eyes for the last time, Aranea Serket could swear she saw multiple versions of Damara appearing, disappearing and reappearing behind Rufioh’s head.   _Well, well.  An eighty-eight Damara salute.  How... perrrrrrrrfect..._  
  
    And then Aranea Serket was gone.   
  
  
  
  
    The only sound that Rufioh could hear at first was the keening and wailing coming from the Condesce.  But then, as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang breathed her last, there was a strange sound he couldn’t quite comprehend.  He thought it like an energy crackle but it suddenly ended abruptly as Damara Megido stood beside him.  She crouched down beside them and laid a hand first on Aranea’s face, then on her chest.  The lack of a response from Mindfang’s pusher told her all she needed to know.  The Handmaid stood, bowed her head and spoke:  “Everyone place hand on me.  Rufioh, you hold her tight, too.”  Red energy began to swirl from Megido’s wands, enveloping Meulin, Horuss, Rufioh and Aranea’s lifeless body.  Everyone who could reached forward and touched her as they were told.  “I take you home.”  
  
    As the energy surrounded them in a red cloak, Meenah looked up to see that they were in the process of disappearing.  “NO!  PLEASE!  DON’T TAKE HER!”  
  
    “She not belong to you, fish bitch.  Not any more.  You wait here.”  In a sparkling flash, all of them had disappeared, leaving the Condesce to scream her anguish alone.    
But only for a moment.  
  
    Another moment later, Meenah felt a tap on her shoulder.  “WHO DARES TOUCH M-”    
  
    Her sentence was cut short by a left hook to the face that sent her reeling across the throneblock.  “I DARE TOUCH YOU WITH MY FIST!  THAT FROM ARANEA!  THIS FROM ME!”  Before the Condesce had time to react, she was ensconced within a red hemisphere of temporal energy.  Damara entered the distorted timespace and shouted “THERE!  NOW, YOU FUCKING MURDERER, WHERE ARANEA’S TOKEN?”   
  
    “The only token she had that mattered went with her when you STOLE HER FROM ME!” Peixes spat.    
  
    The reply was a scorching beam of yellow that turned the edge of Meenah’s fin black and dislodged the golden hoop that matched the one Aranea wore.  “YOU STUNNED FLAP!  YOU STOLE HER FROM EVERYONE!  I TALKING ABOUT TOKEN FROM RUFIOH, FISHREEK SHITPAN!” Megido bellowed.  
  
    “I WAS AIMING FOR HIM, NOT HER!”  Meenah’s pointed teeth were chattering from both anger and despair.  “You wanna know who krilled her?  HE fucking krilled her!  I thought the sword was pointed into his stomach; that idiot shitblood was-”     
  
    Before she could finish, the Condesce was rocked by another blast from the Handmaid’s wands.  “You not call ANYONE ‘shitblood’ in front of me again or I send every single atom in your body into different epoch!  Only reason I not do that now is because I need token.  That belong to Rufioh and Aranea!  Not you!  WHERE IS IT?”  
  
    “Fine!  It’s on the arm of my throne!  I was gonna cram it in his mouth when I was done with him.  Take it; I don’t want to see that fucking thing again anyway!”  
  
    Damara timeported  herself to the Condesce’s throne.  Even in the dim light of the throneblock, she found the silver and amber necklace resting where she was told it would be.  Megido looked over to the dome of red energy that kept the Empress suspended from the flow of time, but she could see magenta cracks already forming in it as the energy fueled by Peixes’ rage was causing it to break down.  Before it could, the Handmaid returned to Meenah’s side and spoke very clearly and concisely into her sponge clot, “You listen to me very careful.  I know I no match for you now but know this:  when next time I see you, I make sure I as powerful as I can be.  If I match for you then, I kill you.  If I not, then you kill me.  I die, you die; I not care.  Either way, I win.  Lowly little shitblood own fuchsiablood Empress.  And there nothing you can do about it.  Next time we meet, Fishstink Nookstain, it last time.  I swear it.  And in memory of Aranea, I do everything I can to kill you.  You understand me?”   
  
    “Get.  Off.  Of.  My. Ship.” Meenah spat.    
  
    Damara regarded the suspended Condesce, thought for a moment and then hit her in the face again.    
  
    By the time the Empress’s rage shattered the temporal dome over her, the Handmaid was long gone.    
  
    “TUNA!”  
  
WH47 WH47 D0 Y0U N33D 1M R1GH7 H3R3 W1SH1NG 7H47 1 WA5N7  
  
    “Too bad!  You’re here!  Now do something useful and deploy the fucking drones!”  
  
7H3 DR0N35 Y0U M34N 7H3 DR0N35 W3 H4V3 0N R353RV3 UND3RGR0UND  
  
    “OF COURSE I DO!  How the fuck else are we gonna bring this uppity shitblood revolt under control?  Deploy the cod damn drones!”   
  
4LL 0F 7H3M  
  
    She stalked over to where Mituna hung and punched him hard enough to break ribs.  “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT???  HER BODY’S NOT EVEN COLD YET!!!  DON’T YOU THINK I’VE SUFFERED ENOUGH TONIGHT???”  
  
F0R FUCK’5 54K3 M33NAH 1 W45 45K1NG 4 QU35710N J3GUS Y0U KN0W WH47 M4YB3 Y0U 5H0ULD JU57 P17CH M3 0U7 7H3 41RL0CK 700 WH3N Y0U FLU5H 7H053 B0D1E5 0U7 0F 7H3 5H1P Y0U K3P7 7HR3473N1NG 4ND 7HR3473N1NG 70 G37 Y0UR53LF 4N07H3R G0LDBL00D3D P1L07 W3LL N0W5 Y0UR CH4NC3 L37 M3 G0 D13 1N P13C3 0R P13C35 1 D0N7 C4R3 4NY M0R3   
  
    Her eyes shot daggers at him.  “Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?  Not tonight, Tuna.  No sir.  We have work to do.  Thank you for reminding me of something, though; we’re gonna need a new crew.  Go ahead and open the airlocks; flush the bodies.”  
  
Y4Y 7H47 W45 FUN 0H W417 1 M3AN7 7H47 W45 7H3 0PP051T3 0F FUN  
  
    “Oh, don’t you worry.  We’re gonna have LOTS of fun!”    
  
    As she made her way over to the control console, Mituna could see that she was still shaking.  UM Y0U G0NN4 B3 0KAY  
  
    “HELL NO.  I’M NOT OKAY.  I’M NEVER GOING TO BE OKAY!  THE ONLY PERSON I EVER CONSIDERED A TRUE MATCH FOR ME AND WORTHY OF MY LOVE IS DEAD THANKS TO A STUPID SHITBLOOD!  BUT I’LL FIX HIM!  I’ll fix him good...”  Meenah’s hands flew over the communications controls.    
  
Y0UR3 C4LL1NG 1N 3V3RY 5H1P W3 H4V3 3V3N 7H3 0N35 1N DRYD0CK WHY  
  
    “Because...” she growled, “I have a solution.  One that will solve ALL of my problems once and for all.  I want every... single... troll that’s EVER heard of the Summoner OFF OF THIS PLANET.  I’m gonna load them ALL UP into ships and send them the fuck into space and then I won’t have to worry about ANY MORE REBELLIONS!  How’s THAT grab ya, Tuna?”   
  
    He considered the enormity and ridiculousness of this plan.  Y0U C4N7 D0 7H47 W3 C4N7 74K3 7H3 M07H3R GRUB 1N70 5P4C3 H0W 4R3 W3 G01NG 70 G37 N3W TR0LL5  
  
    “Leave it to you to find a fucking flaw,” Peixes grumbled.  “Okay, fine:  anyone who’s older than ten sweeps gets on the nearest fucking ship and gets off the planet for good.  No more shitbloods, no more rebellions.  Everybody has a job:  kicking ass on other planets.  That’ll fuckin’ learn ‘em!”  
  
0K4Y L37 M3 G37 7H15 57R41GH7 Y0UR3 G01NG 70 U53 7H3 DR0N35 70 PU5H 4 F3W B1LL10N P30PL3 0N70 574R5H1P5 4ND L34V3 7H3 R3D 4ND BL4CK PR0CR34710N 70 4D0L3SC3N75  
  
    “YEAH!  THAT’S RIGHT!  YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?”  
  
W3LL 0N 7H3 BR1GH7 51D3 175 N07 L1K3 7H3Y N33D 4 WH0L3 L07 0F 3NC0UR4G3M3N7 70 G37 7H31R FUCK 0N  
  
    “I KNOW, RIGHT?  And if they do?  They’ll have to answer to the drones.  Fill the pails or feel the blade, kids!”  
  
1 D0N7 7H1NK W3 H4V3 3N0UGH 5H1P5 70 PULL 7H15 0FF R1GH7 4W4Y Y0U KN0W  
  
    “Well, we gotta start somewhere, don’t we? In time, not a single person will be left on this planet who ever knew who the Summoner was.  And if word of him surfaces?  That’s where we’ll find those fools who escaped.  There’s no way they’ll dare to rear their ugly fucking heads EVER AGAIN!”  
  
D0 W3 H4V3 3N0UGH DR0N35 70 D0 7H15   
  
    Meenah responded with a sharp grin.  “Tuna, there’s been hordes of them being grown underwater for hundreds of sweeps.  Not only do we have enough to subdue the population, or at least the ones we don’t gas and toss unconchious onto waiting starships, we’ve got enough to stay behind and make sure the little shits do their duty and fill the pails.  Hell, the drones can even build hives for them, not that there won’t be plenty to pick from once everybody else has moved on.”  
  
50 L37 M3 G37 7H15 57R41GH7 3V3RYB0DY 15 G01NG  
  
    “Cod damn right!”  
  
7H3 H1GHBL00D5 700  
  
    “OPEN YOUR SPONGE CLOTS!  YES, THE HIGHBLOODS, TOO!”  
  
3V3N 7H3 J4D3BL00D5  
  
    “ESPECIALLY THE FUCKING JADEBLOODS!!!”  
  
WH0 15 G01NG 70 73ND 7H3 M07H3R GRUB 7H3N D1D 7H47 3V3N 3N73R Y0UR P4N  
  
    The Condesce clenched her fists so tightly that drops of fuchsia began to fall from her palms onto the floor.   “There’s going to be more than enough adolescent jadebloods.  Do you know why?  Because those stuck up little flaps are gonna have to fill a fucking bucket or two just like the rest of them!  I’m sure the Mother Grub can figure out when it’s time to squeeze out another jade wiggler or two, after all; it’s what she does… all fucking day!”   
  
    There was silence in the throneblock for a few moments while Meenah seethed quietly.  Finally her Helmsman mentally spoke to her.  1 C4N7 4C7U4LLY B3L13V3 Y0U 7H1NK 7H15 15 4 G00D 1D34  
  
    “My dear, sweet Tuna, this may be the best glubbing idea I’ve ever had.  There’s NO POSSIBLE WAY a bunch of kids could start a revolution of ANY kind!   And as soon as they get old enough to try, they get conchscripted and sent off to wherever they’re needed.  It’s PERCHFECT.”  
  
    As the Condesce walked over to Captor, she ran her tongue over her swollen bottom lip and growled.  “That redblooded BEACH is going to pay dearly for this somenight.  And what IS that awful smell?”  
  
5H3 M1HG7 H4V3 H4D 50M37H1NG 70 D0 W17H 7H47 BU7 7H3N 175 Y0UR F4UL7 1N 7H3 F1R57 PL4C3  
  
    “WHADDYA MEAN MY FAULT?”  
  
W3LL Y0U D1D G45 3V3RYB0DY 0N B04RD 3XC3P7 U5 R3M3MB3R  
  
    Meenah frowned.  “I know that, Tuna.  Stop playing koi with me; what the fuck are you getting at?  I was only in that red time bubble of hers for a couple of minutes!”  
  
H0L7 5H17 M33N4H 15 7H47 WH47 Y0U 7H1NK Y0U W3R3N7 G0N3 4 C0UPL3 0F M1NU735 Y0U W3R3 G0N3 4 C0UPL3 0F N1GH75   
  
    This stopped her in her tracks.  “What?”  
  
Y34H 7W0 WH0L3 N1GH75 WH47 Y0UR3 5M3LL1NG 15 B0DY R351DU3  
  
    The Condesce blinked a few times as she processed this.  “Huh.  Well I’ll be clammed.  Those would be some awfully handy  powers to have.  I’ll make a point of taking them next time she shows up.  Guess I’ll have the drones take care of that mess.”  
  
W417 WH47 DR0N35  
  
    “Why, the ones that will be manning this ship from here on in!  You think I’m going to let another glubbing troll EVER set foot on this ship after that fucking horror story?  NEVER.  It’s going to be just you and me for all eternity…”  She moved up beside him and touched his cheek; the scratches she inflicted on it were already healing.    
  
1 D0N7 7H1NK 50 M33N4H 1N F4C7 D0N7 Y0U 7H1NK 175 71M3 70 G37 Y0UR5H3LLF 1 M34N S3LF 4 N3W H3LM5M4N 1V3 0NLY G07 4 F3W 5W33P5 L3F7 1N 7H3 74NK 70P5   
  
    At this, Meenah started to laugh.  It was not a kind sound.    
  
0K 1 G1V3 WH475 50 D4MN FUNNY   
  
    “Oh, Tuna, my Tuna, you actually thought you were getting free of me?  No, no… No matter how many times you shit on my plans, there’s no way I’m letting you go.  You’re much too special to me!”  
  
Y34H 1 S4W WH47 H4PP3N3D 70 7H3 L457 P3RS0N Y0U 7H0UGH7 W45 5P3C14L  
  
    Peixes bit her lip as she attempted to quell her rage.  “You know what?  I’m gonna let that one go.  But I’m not letting you go.  Never.  Not for anything.”  
  
D0 Y0U N07 G37 17 1M 4 G0LDBL00D 1M N07 G01NG 70 L1V3 L0NG3R 7H4N 4N07H3R 73N 5W33P5  
  
    She started to giggle.  That giggle became a laugh no less cruel than the previous one.  “I was actually going to wait till our next anniversary to share this with you, but conchsidering the circumstances, I think this would be the best time.  You see, my dear, that little maroonblooded flap obviously had abilities above and beyond what most of those rustbloods are carpable of.  Time gifts are not normally in their reperchtoire.  However, my short-lived friend, I have a gift, too, and I’m going to share it with you.   
“My lifespan as a fuchsiablood is in the twenty thousand sweep range.  The nice part about living off-world is that there’s little chance of some upstart beach cutting it short.  But, just in case, I happen to have this peculiar little ability…”  Meenah stood in front of him, leaned in and kissed him deeply.  “You see, I can extend the life of whoever I want for as long as I want.  And now you, my dear, dear Tuna, are going to live as long as I do.  Shellcome aboard, Mister Captor.  It’s just you and me and a few thousand of our black-shelled friends for the next few millennia.  How’s that grab your dorsal fin?”  
  
    Mituna didn’t reply, save for a barely audible wheeze that escaped his slack mouth.     
  
    “What?  Not even a thank you?  Wow, Tuna, I thought you’d be THRILLED to baits!  Can’t you picture it?  Just you and me and the rest of the galaxy!  Whaddya say, chum?”  
  
PL3453  
  
    “Please what?”  
  
PL3453 L34V3 M3 4L0N3  
  
    She took two steps back and looked into his red and blue glowing eyes; they flickered rapidly and she knew she had achieved the desired result.  “I know you had some hand in what took place here tonight… I mean, a couple of nights ago, whatever.  You can call this my way of acknowledging your role.  Maybe next time you’ll think twice about interfering in things you have no business meddling in?  Except now I suspect the opportunities for that will be rayzor thin; the drones really have no sense of humour… or much desire either, other than for their work.  I would suggest you follow their example but I rather love you just the way you are.  Now, I’m off to my respiteblock; I need some time to myshellf as well... to grieve.  But just think about all the adventures we’re going to have together!  After all, you now have all the time in the world…”  
  
    Mituna Captor saw something on her face that he had never seen before and, as it would turn out, would never see again over the thousands of sweeps he would spend in her company:  tyrian tracks down her face from her tears.    
  
5H3 W33P5 F0R WH47 5H35 L057 1 W0ULD W33P F0R WH47 1V3 G41N3D BU7 MY 3Y35 C4N7 3V3N 5H3D 4 T34R 4NYM0R3 JU57 4N07H3R 7H1NG 5H35 74K3N FR0M M3  
  
4ND Y37  
  
1 C4N7 H3LP BU7 W0ND3R   
  
C0NS1D3R1NG WH47 17 W0ULD 74K3 70 M4K3 50M30N3 L1K3 H3R 4C7U4LLY CRY  
  
WH0S3 L055 15 GR34T3R


	32. Nobody Lives Forever - Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero is laid to rest. Rufioh, Meulin and Horuss fulfill one of Aranea's wishes and visit a place where everyone on Alternia has been at least once. Rufioh comes up with a fitting tribute to his matesprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the final full chapter of this story. There will be three more capstones: the first two are short but the final one is a full size chapter. I'll publish them all next week (if you're not a serial reader, please disregard this message). All I have to say is this: bring tissues; this one's a heartwrencher. 1M 50RRY
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Start the chapter on #72 "Sorrow" by Pink Floyd. #73 at "All Rufioh could think...". This is my favourite song of all time and it's so beautifully sad. #74 at "Rufioh followed their lead..." and #75 at "The rapping at the door... " #76 starts at "He gazed at the page, the first of many..." Finally, if you like, a song that would serve as the end credits of the story, #77, and it fits Aranea perfectly, "True, Part III" by Concrete Blonde. 
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

** **

** 32. **

_Good luck... cowboy..._  
  
    Rufioh Nitram rolled off of the bunk in Horuss’ tower after another almost sleepless day.  The sweat on his brow cooled slightly to the air his head created as he sat up.  Every muscle in his body ached but it was the cold inside of him that hurt far more than any physical complaint.  The thought of being in her hive by himself was far too much for him to bear right now. He certainly couldn’t sleep there; maybe some night but not this one.  Only two days had passed since Damara spirited them away back to this island and then disappeared once again.  It was too soon to even think about going in there.    
  
    He put on his pants and vest and then made his way out into the greatblock.  No one else was up yet, or if they were, they were not ready to face this evening either.  Rufioh looked over to the bier in the middle of the block where the body of his matesprit rested.  They had spent the previous night preparing her, washing her, dressing her.  The weapon that took her life was extracted from her side and now rested in her hands, which were clasped around its hilt and pressed to her chest.  The blue tinged blade pointed down towards her feet, which were clad in the red boots that served and suited her so well.    
  
    It was Meulin who had the courage to go into Aranea’s hive and come back with a bottle of her finest rum as well as the blue dress that Porrim had made for her, the dress that she’d worn the night she and Rufioh had sworn their red love for each other in front of their friends.  Meulin who sewed up the mortal wound as best she could before they put the royal blue dress on her followed by the long black leather longcoat she always wore.  Leijon had made to put her eyepatch back on but Rufioh had stopped her, shaking his head.  He simply tucked it under her hair; he wanted her face to be completely unobstructed, especially by that particular item.    
  
    He rose and approached the raft-like wooden container that contained her remains.  He ran his fingers down her cold cheek.   _It was cool before, but this… this isn’t right.  It should be me here, not you.  No matter what that damn juju of yours said._    
  
    Rufioh was still trying to process the strange news that came from the news feeds.   _She is loading up every single troll over the age of ten sweeps and taking them off-planet.  Will this end up saving lives in the long run?  I can only hope so, Aranea.  They may not be the best lives, but at least these people won’t be burned to ash by a psychopath.  I need to find something to cling to… To prove that this wasn’t a pyrrhic victory.  
  
    Then again… is this even a victory at all?_  
  
    Nitram collapsed into one of the benches that lined the walls in a horseshoe shape and put his head in his hands.  There were no tears left in him to cry now; only his misery could be seen on his face but it didn’t make it any less awful.  How could she…  
“How could she…”  
  
    “How could she what?” came a feminine voice from beside him.  
  
    Rufioh brought his head up slowly to look at Meulin who was standing a short distance away from him.  The last rays of evening were shining through the window and the red light gave her hair a fiery glow.  They had barely spoken the night before; they simply went through the motions of doing what need to be done, each one grieving silently in front of the other.  Rufioh worried that Meulin simply didn’t want to bother him with her own pain but nothing could be further from the truth.  He needed to talk to someone who would understand.  Someone who had lost the only person they could truly love that way.  
   
    Horuss was rarely seen; he tended to keep to himself for the most part as a general rule and now that this had taken place, Nitram thought he’d seen the large indigoblood maybe twice since they returned and that was to attach the propeller to the power source on the raft and then to place Aranea upon it.  He did both tasks wordlessly and disappeared into his workshop as soon as they were done.  Rufioh didn’t want to pester him, but the time was coming to knock on his door.   _I don’t know if I can.  That means it’s really over._    
  
    “How could she have left like this?” he grumbled.  “This isn’t how it was supposed to end, right?”  
  
    Leijon shook her head.  “Actually, it was.  You knew that.  So did I.  We all did.  Especially her.”  
  
    Rufioh sighed and went back to looking at his boots.  “Doesn’t make it any easier.”  He gently patted the cushion beside him to indicate that she should join him if she so desired, and she took him up on it immediately.    
  
    “No, it doesn’t.  The best way isn’t often the easiest.”  
  
    “Was this the best way, though?  What did her death gain?”  
  
    Meulin placed a hand on his thigh.  “Our freedom.  The freedom to keep up the fight.”  
He pushed air through his clenched teeth.  “But HOW?  How can we?  Haven’t you seen?  She’s rounding up everyone!  And that means EVERYONE!  There can’t be a proper rebellion on a planet without anyone on it to rebel!”  
  
    “It’s not everyone,” she replied.  “And last time I checked, some of the most rebellious minded trolls out there are adolescent ones.  I was only eight and a half when I met Kankri, you know.”    
  
    That actually brought a hint of a smile to Rufioh’s face.  “Yeah… When you put it like that…”  
  
    “Aranea couldn’t have known that’s what the Condesce would come up with as a response, but there still has to be someone to help focus that spirit somehow.  There will be a way, even after you’re gone, to carry it forward. But it still has to be you.  You’re the Summoner.  If you were lost, everything was lost.  This way, we have lost someone very important to us, but the most important one got away.  It was the only way, Rufioh.  You can’t blame yourself.”  
  
    This actually made him clutch his pants with anger.  “You know, sometimes I do.  And then there’s times where I don’t and that’s where I start having problems.  You know full well what she was capable of, Meu.  And I didn’t have the strength to raise my hand to take the sword…”  
  
    “I’m sorry.  I looked away…” she said with a hitch in her voice.  
  
    “Don’t be.  I don’t blame you a bit.” Nitram continued.  He looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his hand to protect the deep gash in his palm; the bronze blood that soaked through had crusted over and he knew he would have to ask the oliveblood to help him change the dressing, but it would have to wait until after they did what needed to be done with Mindfang.  The clenching sent waves of pain rocketing up his arm but the feeling was returning in his fingers for which he was grateful.  “But I’m not sure it was all me.  That’s the worst part.  She swore to me that she would NEVER force me to do something I didn’t want to.  That she would NEVER use her powers on me.  I’m telling you, Meulin, I will never be able to say for certain, but I could swear that there were three hands on that sword, if you understand what I’m saying.”  
  
    Leijon nodded.  “I do.  She was… someone who had a way of getting someone to do something she wanted done.  Sometimes she didn’t even need to use her special abilities to do it, either.”  
  
    “I suppose… But I need to come to terms with the idea that I was the one who killed her, not the Empress.”  
  
    “How so?  It was she who wielded the sword…”  
  
    “But I’m the one it was meant for!  I could hear Aranea’s voice inside my head, begging me to make sure that blade found its way into her instead!  And I did what she asked!  I just… ”    
  
    The anguish in his voice was plain to hear; Meulin hoped there was some way to break through it.  “Maybe think of it this way:  she didn’t want you to have to bear the burden of having to do that alone.  The ‘third hand’ which you spoke of would have been on yours, not the Condesce’s.”  
  
    Rufioh tried to wrap his pan around this.  “That…. That’s sweet.  Thanks.  I… bet you’re probably right.  That’s one way she could have done that.  For all her bluster, she genuinely gave a damn.  Selfless.”  
  
    “She told me that she wasn’t always that way.  Some of the things in her journal back that up, too.”  Meulin thought for a moment.  “I suppose that journal and the ball are yours now…”  
  
    “NO!” he said, sharper than he intended.  “I… just want no part of either right now.  I honestly don’t ever want to read that.”  
  
    Leijon was surprised to hear this.  “You mean… you never…”  
  
    Nitram shook his head slowly.  “Nope.  Never.  She told me that if I did, I might think less of her.  And you know what?  That’s the past.  All I ever wanted from her was her future.  And now that’s gone, too.”  
  
    “But she gave it to you!  That’s what matters!  Kankri and I had no idea when our future would run out.  We lived every day as though it were our last.  And one night, it was.”  She put her hand on his left hand and was happy that it wasn’t the lacerated right one that was closest to her.  “The point is that you lived.  And that you loved.  That’s all that matters.  Together you made a difference.  Despite the Condesce’s best efforts, your names will never be forgotten.  You’ve both given everything you’ve had to give to trying to free the world from oppression:  she gave her life, you gave your matesprit’s life.  Both are devastating in their own way, I understand.  Do you know how many times I wished that Hor…”  She paused as she tried to reconcile who her moirail was with who she now thought him to be.  “I’ll call him Darkleer here… I wished that Darkleer had actually killed me at first.  The pain of living without him was too much to bear.   I fled for nights and nights and when I finally found a place I felt safe, it was then and only then could I let the pain out.  And I did it the only way I could:  I painted.”  
  
    Rufioh nodded; the oliveblood had shown him her cave a few perigees ago once Aranea had revealed that she had shared the secret of Meulin being the Disciple with him.  He found it to be one of the most powerful and humbling experiences he’d ever known; to see someone’s tragic love depicted all over the walls of a cave was so moving that he couldn’t even hope to truly know the bond that those two people must have shared.  What caught him completely by surprise, though, was the pictures of Mindfang with a jadeblood that was obvious to anyone who knew of Aranea’s relationship with the Dolorosa, Porrim Maryam, and then one of Mindfang again, but standing with someone that could only have been himself.  He remembered having to actually step outside for a moment because it was too much to handle; Aranea came out after and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.   _Seeeeeeee?  We’re not the only ones who think that we’re meant to be…_ she said while he tried to gather himself.  That memory actually brought a trickle of moisture to Rufioh’s eyes again and he made to hide it from the woman sitting beside him.  
  
    “Hey, no need to be ashamed of that,” she said, squeezing the hand under hers.  “Your grief is natural.  We’re both hurting…”  
  
    “Yeah, of course.  It’s just that… I thought you’d be tired of seeing me crying all the time.”  
  
    Leijon smiled and pressed her head to his arm.  “Hardly.  You barely shed a tear all through what we did last night.  I was actually worried you were trying to bottle it up.  It’s not the best way, trust me on that.  All it does is damage to yourself that the person who’s gone would never want to see you endure.  Do what you need to do!  No one will judge you!  Ever!  We’re here to help you!”  Her face was now wet, but she let the tears fall and continued, “I spent forty sweeps completely by myself in order to deal with my pain, and yet I can’t help but wonder if it would’ve taken anywhere near as long if I’d had someone to help me through.  Aranea would have wanted me to be there for you, whenever you needed it, and so here I am.”  
  
    Rufioh swallowed and tried to work through the tightness in his chest that he seemed unable to shake.  His eyes flicked up to look at Aranea, resting peacefully in her wooden box and whispered, “She promised… she wouldn’t… make me…”  As the shaking spasms overtook him, Meulin put her arm around his back and waited patiently for them to subside.    
  
  
  
  
    A few minutes later, Rufioh felt hollow again, which was about as good as he thought he could feel.  There was still much to do and less time to do it than he would have liked.  He gently tapped Meulin’s leg and made to stand.  “Come on…” he said through the thickness in his throat, “it’s time.  We best do this before the twilight is completely gone.”    
  
    Leijon whispered her acknowledgment and rose as well.  While Rufioh stood beside the bier, Meulin walked down the corridor and gently rapped at the door to Horuss’ workshop.  “Horuss?  It’s time.”  
  
    Rufioh could hear the door open and he knew that it was nearly time to go.  He looked down at Aranea’s face; her contented smile gave her features a serenity in death that she never seemed to have in life.  Her long hair was scattered here and there; some framed her face in the way he loved best and he couldn’t stop a smile of his own.  He looked at her ears; there were no earrings there anymore.  The gold hoops were gone; he’d cast them into the sea as far as he could throw them the night Damara rescued them from the Condesce’s flagship.  Porrim’s jade ring was now on the finger one would normally wear a matespritship token.  Meulin had found a chunk of amber in her travels and it now rested on Aranea’s chest.   _I’m sorry it’s a pale shadow of what I made for you, doll; I wish I could have found that._  
  
    He looked down the hall to see Meulin and Horuss embracing one another; he could tell the big indigoblood was having a very difficult time with this.   _I hear you, buddy.  Gods, I hear you.  I’ve never wanted to do anything less before in my life.  Except maybe for waking up every evening with no reason for waking anymore._    
  
    A few moments later, the moirails came over to stand with Nitram.  Rufioh was about to offer some words of support to Horuss but was unable to as Zahhak grabbed him and held him in a near-suffocating embrace.  “I’m… so sorry, Rufioh…”  
  
    “Thanks…” was all he was able to say.  He tapped Darkleer’s shoulders to let him know that maybe he should let up a bit and the message was received.    
  
    They all stood around the bier, each taking a look at the body of Aranea Serket.  The bier was powered by repulsorlifts and would easily be escorted by a single person, but there were four handles.   _And only three of us,_  Rufioh thought to himself.   _Not a single soldier remained on the island.  All gone.  And I still haven’t had time to grieve the loss of my crew yet… I can only hope they’re enjoying their sleep.  They’ve earned it.  There will be time to honour them soon enough._  The words Rufioh needed to say were stuck in his throat; he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say them, but he knew he must.  “Let’s go.”    
  
    As Meulin and Horuss took up positions on the back posts, Rufioh was about to start to carry one of the front ones when a voice called out, “Wait!”  
  
    All eyes alit on the form of Damara Megido, who stood in the doorway that led outside.  She approached Rufioh and extended her hand – a hand that contained a large piece of amber wound up in delicate silver designs.  “This belong to you.  And to her.”  
  
    Rufioh went to speak but no words came forth; he mutely accepted the lost token and embraced the tiny maroonblood.  She held him close and put her head up against his chest in silent sorrow.    
  
    After a few moments, Nitram was able to compose himself enough to take the necklace and place it around Aranea’s neck where it belonged.  “There.  Now we can go.”  He took the small leftover piece of amber and handed it to Damara.  “I think she’d like you to have this.”  
  
    Megido shook her head slowly.  “No.”  She reached over and passed it to Meulin.  “I think this belong to her.  She help you find amber for token.  Aranea and I had no quadrant.  I can have no token.  Ever.  But I thank you for thinking of me.  My memory is long.  I shall keep her here always.”  Damara gestured to her head, then to her chest, and then took up a place beside Rufioh’s at the front of the bier without saying another word.  
   
  
  
  
    Their path took them down the old winding road that led to the boat docks.  As they made their way past a bend in the path, Rufioh looked to his right at a place where Aranea had told him her moirail made a red confession.   _If that damned ball hadn’t told you about me, Aranea, would you have made Felida your matesprit?   You’d both probably still be alive, tearing red miles across the oceans.  Doesn’t seem fair that I’m the one still breathing._  
  
    In time, they came to the long wooden dock.  There were no boats tied to the posts, but it mattered not to them as they instead set the bier down beside the dock.  Each of them lifted up with their handle and carried Aranea into the water.  Once they were about waist deep, they let the wooden raft float upon the water.  Without speaking, Rufioh reached over and gently pulled the bottle of rum from where he’d placed it alongside Aranea’s body.  With some effort, he uncorked it, took a deep swig and then passed it to Damara, who followed suit.  Each of them took a sip and when the bottle came back to Nitram, he poured it out onto the wooden raft.   _I know what colour this stuff burns, babe; you’d have appreciated this for sure._    
  
    “I… guess this is where we say something,” Rufioh began.  “You guys go ahead.”    
  
    Horuss sighed and tried to keep his lip from trembling.  “Everything I have… my hive, my moirail... my very life, I owe to the Marquise’s kindness and generousity.  I have no words at my disposal that can adequately say thank you other than ‘thank you’.  Today I will call you Aranea Serket, but I will always call you ‘friend’.”  Despite his best efforts, his lip trembled mightily as he let go of the raft that he built for her.    
  
    Meulin tried to speak, but couldn’t; her overwhelming emotions stuck her mute.  She simply leaned in, kissed Aranea’s forehead and broke down in tears as she released her hold.  
   
    Damara, who was up to her chest in the warm sea water remembered that evening when she first approached Mindfang on this dock in search of her employer’s “gift”.  She recalled the bet she made and how she never collected on it, but instead gained someone who she could turn to when the horror of her assigned tasks became too great to bear.  In her native dialect, she began to sing:  
  
    _“ <I am not here; this is not me  
  
    Bury me not; send me home to the sea  
  
    For where I sail is a place far away  
  
    Where I wait for you till the end of your day  
  
    A land where we can walk together  
  
    A sea that never ends  
  
    A sky that’s flush with twilight sun  
  
    Where all will make amends>”_  
  
    While Horuss and Meulin were quite uncertain as to the nature of the song, Rufioh looked at her with a mix of awe and devastation.  “I haven’t heard that in a very long time, and never quite like that.  Thank you, Damara.”  
  
    “That song very, very old.  Older than me.  There much more to it, but I not sure I can go on.  I only hope it true.  I fear she be waiting a long time if she waiting to see me, though.  Goodbye, Aranea.  Thank you for everything.  What I do next will be in your honour.”  She let her hand fall away from the handle she held.  
  
    All Rufioh could think was _I’m not here… This isn’t happening… I feel like this is someone else living through this daymare.  But it’s not.  It’s me.  And I need to say something._  
  
    “You said this would happen.  Part of me never believed you.”  He kept his grip on the raft but turned around to look at her face for what he knew would be the final time.  “When I said I hoped to be the first to die because I didn’t think I could live without you, I wasn’t kidding.  This pain… It’s awful.  I can’t bear this.  I’ve never really given much thought to what lies beyond other than when I told you about a land with endless land, endless sea, endless sky and endless sunsets.”  Rufioh looked over to Damara who nodded; he knew that story came from the song she had just finished a short while ago.  He turned his attention towards the horizon: the red was all but gone but as much as he believed the stories were just something to ease the fears of those afraid to pass on, he wanted to see her go as the last rays of light glimmered on the water in hopes she would find that place to rest.  “But here we are.  And there you go.”  
  
    Rufioh leaned over and kissed her once more on the lips, and then touched the amber token that had once again found its home around her neck.  “I love you, Aranea.  You made me believe that anything was possible.  Now I hope that the place beyond is possible, too, so I can see you again somenight soon.  Good luck to you, too, doll.  You find that place and show me how to get there, okay?”  
  
    His hand shook but he couldn’t let go of the last handle.   _When I do, it’s done.  How can I do it?  Holding on too long is just a fear of letting go.  I let you go once and look what happened. But then, you gave me the courage to do things I never thought I could.  I guess this is one of them._  “Thank you, my love… for doing that which I could never have done alone.  I love you.”  
  
    He released the raft and Aranea Serket, the once and former Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was once again at sea  where she belonged.    
  
    With chattering teeth, Rufioh looked to Horuss and nodded.  Zahhak sent a transmission to the motor and it quietly spun to life, propelling the raft out into the open ocean at a slow pace.    
  
    Meulin came and took the shaking Rufioh by the hand and led him out of the water; Damara and Horuss fell in behind them.  By the time they stood at the end of the dock, the raft was well on its way; the last flickers of red reflected off the water and Rufioh knew it was time.  Again, he looked to Horuss who, for the first time since he’d met the man once known as Darkleer, had his bow slung over his back.  That dark blue bow was then drawn and Zahhak notched a single arrow into it.  Rufioh nodded and watched as that arrow tore through the dark sky and impacted the wood raft.  The fire leapt across it in a split second; the blue flames danced and flickered, almost joyously, as they consumed the wood and the cargo it contained.    
  
    The four of them stood and watched the flames illuminate a small point on the ocean, bringing light to the darkness.  What surprised them all was that a few moments later that point of light exploded violently with a massive bang.    
  
    “Oh no!” Horuss exclaimed, “I thought the fire would have burned through the wood but it must have overheated the engines’ power source!  I’m so sorry!”  He was ready to receive a rebuke from Rufioh, but to his shock, Rufioh was actually laughing.    
  
    “What?  No!  Don’t worry about it.  That was perfect!  That was how she wanted to go, Horuss, believe me.  That was the most Aranea thing that could have possibly happened!”      
  
    Seeing Rufioh’s smile was enough for him and for the two women that stood with them.  They all watched as the remains of Mindfang’s last ship sank slowly out of sight and Nitram wept silent tears as it did.   _Thank you, Aranea.  For everything.  I hope that did you justice._

As Rufioh banked the hovership around in search of a place to land, he was grateful that Horuss had long since disconnected the transponders that would have identified the craft to any of the Imperial fleet.   _With all of those transports roaring through the sky tonight, I’m sure one of them would have queried me.  Wouldn’t THAT have been fun?  There are days I wish I had your gift for gab, doll; you’d have had them apologizing for even daring to speak to you in the first place, I’m sure._  
   
    He spotted a relatively flat place in the grass covered hills to set down on and made for it, taking care as to not jostle his passengers in the back unnecessarily, especially considering the cargo they were carrying.   _I’m sure Horuss and Meu are fine and what they’re holding is fine; I just... don’t want to take any chances.  These are officially irreplaceable._    
  
    Rufioh sighed wearily; it’d been a week since they’d sent his matesprit on her final voyage and he still hadn’t slept worth a damn.  It had taken most of that week to figure out why and once that had been established, he still needed another entire night to work up the courage to enter her hive.  He was extremely thankful for Meulin’s presence; she had at least been back inside of it once already so the shock wouldn’t be as much for her.  Just having her there gave him the strength to finally open the door and see a place that was once one of the happiest places he’d ever known, but would now remain only a reminder of a love gone far too soon.    
  
    He and Meulin spent most of the night there, going from room to room and discussing their memories.  Some of those were shared ones and they were able to at least laugh about those, but a good portion of the hours were spent with him lost in anguish while Leijon held his hand and helped him through it as best she could.  The most difficult thing of all was going back into their respiteblock; Rufioh half-expected it to be a complete mess, but everything was in order:  the bed was made and not a scrap of discarded clothing could be seen.  For the first time that he could recall, Nitram was upset that the droids had done their task.   _This isn’t her... it’s too... tidy._  He had no idea what to do with her belongings; as her matesprit, he would normally be named steward of her possessions but while it would make him wealthier than he could have ever imagined, Rufioh couldn’t possibly have cared less.   _I’d trade every single caegar of it if it meant having her back._    
  
    Meulin had left him alone to sit on the bed and mourn for a while, but when she returned, she gently reminded him of what they needed from this place.  Rufioh knew exactly where they were and made his way to her closest.  The door was already ajar; Leijon had opened it to retrieve the blue dress they sent Aranea to sea in, but what he sought now was hidden behind a couple of boxes, which he moved aside to reveal two silver pails.  He brought one down, took a glance at the blue-jade contents and handed it to Meulin, who accepted it solemnly.  The other silver bucket belonged to he and Aranea, and he wanted to be the one to carry it.  Meulin asked if she could take one more look in the closet as there was something else they were going to need to prove their claim; Rufioh was curious as to what she meant but as soon as the oliveblood had the black and jade dress in her hand, he understood completely.  
  
    They left without saying a word.  Rufioh knew he would have to return here soon and try his best to make it a place that he could live in again.   _Some part of Aranea will always be there, and maybe that should be more comforting than reason for despair.  But I know that these need to be delivered; what’s left of her is here and needs to be a part of the future in some way._  
  
    Rufioh had made contact with the Maryarchs through discreet channels involving lusii that night and the next night, here they were, setting down beside the entrance to the Mother Grub caves.   _Back to the caverns that we all came from..._  He couldn’t help but wonder what they looked like; no one ever really remembered as very few trolls could recall their early life prior to pupation.    
  
    There were numerous lusii milling about in a state of confusion; as he and his companions disembarked from the hovership, Rufioh could sense their concerns about the forced exodus that was well underway by this point.  Many of the white creatures were wondering if they would be culled if there were going to be fewer trolls hatched.  Rufioh didn’t suspect this was going to be the case; there was a good chance a lot of the people being herded onto starships right now weren’t going to live long since they weren’t properly trained how to deal with angry resistance fighters on alien worlds, so the odds were that there would likely be more grubs in need of lusii instead of less, even if it was adolescents filling the pails now.  He made a point of transmitting this thought to the assembled collection of things both large and small and they seemed to understand and relax somewhat.    
  
    What caught his attention was that every single lusus present suddenly turned to face the opening to the caves.  Rufioh followed their lead and found himself looking at six figures dressed in flowing black and jade robes, all with hoods covering their heads.  They were almost gliding along over the ground; the dresses covered their feet which enhanced the illusion of floating, but the way they walked, every motion in unison, gave the appearance of such smoothness and grace that it was almost captivating to watch them move.  They were arrayed as a triangle, one in front, two behind the leader and three behind them.  Both Meulin and Horuss had now caught sight of them as well and from the look on their faces, Nitram could tell that they were similarly impressed.    
  
    The six jadebloods glided to a perfectly timed stop in front of him.  The one in front slowly and deliberately extended her arms to undo the buttons on her hood, which she then slipped back to reveal a smooth face with narrow features, kind eyes and a serene smile.  “Welcome,” she said with a smile; Rufioh was slightly surprised to see that the woman’s fangs were at least as long as Aranea’s.  “You must be Rufioh Nitram?”  Once he nodded his confirmation, she continued, “I am Lamiea Maryam, the Grand Maryarch.  While we don’t often welcome visitors, these are peculiar times and I must say I’m pleased to see you here.  Who have you brought with you?”  
  
    Rufioh gestured to his friends.  “This is Horuss Zahhak, my friend and a talented machinist.  She is Meulin Leijon, but...”  He looked at Meulin, who understood what he wanted to say and nodded her approval.  “You may know her better as the Disciple of the Signless.”  
  
    While Nitram expected an interesting response from the elegant woman in front of him, he was genuinely amazed as her eyes grew wide in stunned surprise, while the cloaked figures behind her either drew audible breaths or began to whisper amongst themselves.  I’m going to bet that doesn’t happen around here terribly often, he thought to himself.  The hushed outburst was short-lived, however, and once she had composed herself, Lamiea said, “Indeed!  Well, that certainly lends credence as to the nature of what’s in the bucket.”  She beckoned to Meulin, “Come, my dear; I would like to have a look for myself.”  
  
    Leijon approached the Grand Maryarch and presented the pail for her inspection.  It took only a couple of moments before the tall, graceful jadeblood nodded.  “That is, without question, jade in there.  Can you confirm that this is the seed of Porrim Maryam?”  
  
    Meulin reached into the bag she was carrying along with the pail and retrieved the other item that she took from Aranea’s closet:  a black and jade green striped dress, the only one of its kind.  She handed it with reverence to Lamiea and quietly said, “I can.”  
  
    The Grand Maryarch turned to show it to the other jadebloods, who gathered around to examine the garment.  The light from the green moon was more than enough for them to see what they needed to; once they were done regarding it, they silently nodded their agreement and Lamiea faced her visitors again.  “This is Porrim’s.  There is no doubt.  We would very much like to know about what became of our wayward Sister.  We are quite aware of her role in raising the Signless but we know nothing of what happened after her capture by the Empress.”    
  
    Rufioh could have sworn that for a split second, that perfectly calm face suddenly bore a look of utter disgust when she uttered the Condesce’s rank and title, but the mask of serenity was rapidly restored before he could confirm it.  “I’m afraid all we can tell you is second-hand,” he began, “but what we know comes from the woman she had as a matesprit.  Her name was Aranea Serket.”  
  
    For the second time in as many minutes, the cluster of jadebloods was abuzz.  Rufioh gathered that while the Maryarchs lived in seclusion, they had access to the Condyvision network and were quite up to date concerning the latest events.  The only question he had now was how they viewed the actions of Porrim’s (and now his own, he reminded himself) former matesprit.    
  
    He didn’t have to wait long for the answer.  “If what you’re saying is true, it sounds like Porrim kept some interesting company!” Lamiea exclaimed.  “I don’t recall seeing someone go from so reviled to so renowned in such a short period of time.  The massive response to her last transmission right before she destroyed that orbital weapon was unlike anything I’d ever seen!  So many took to the streets chanting the name of the Summoner – who I gather was you as I recognize your face from the Wanted posters – I actually thought there was a chance that we would finally see a full scale revolution, but the millions of drones that were unleashed in response brought it to a premature end, sadly.  Alas, I only wish that we had some control over how many drones the Empress was producing.”  
  
    “You mean you didn’t?” Rufioh asked.  He was incredulous at the idea that anything involving breeding was outside of their scope.    
  
    “I’m afraid not.  Drones are created using a sort of biological leftovers from our work, but she produces them well away from us in some underground facilities.  They have a simple intelligence, but no sense of self.  They’re grown from the more ancient insectoid genes that we still carry; their mindset is reactive versus proactive, and they only know simple commands.  We developed them many thousands of sweeps ago as couriers for buckets and they served their function well, until the Condesce hijacked the process and started giving them far more belligerent personalities.”    
  
    This time Rufioh was certain that the flicker of disdain on Lamiea’s elegant visage lasted a bit longer this time.  “Well, that would explain why I have no sway over them but Aranea did.”  
  
    The Grand Maryarch nodded.  “I’m gathering from your comments that your Aranea was capable of full-scale cerulean manipulation, and that you are a beasttalker?  What a formidable pair you must have been!  Are your wings fully formed?” she asked with more than a hint of curiousity.  
  
    “Right on both counts!”  Nitram flexed his back muscles a particular way and his orange wings unfurled to their full size, much to the delight of the assembled Maryarchs.  He took to the air briefly and held his position and then returned to the ground without so much as tipping the silver pail he was holding.  “Now, what I can tell you about Porrim is that the Condesce sold her into slavery.  Aranea purchased her from an Imperial Admiral who claimed her as part of his conquest.  That Admiral and Aranea were kismesises.  When she started to have flushed feelings for Porrim and contemplated freeing her and finally making Porrim her matesprit, it drove the Admiral to jealousy.  From what I gather, he killed Porrim in a botched attempt to try and win Aranea’s red favours as well as her black.”  
  
    Rufioh bowed his head and continued.  “For a very short time, Aranea and Porrim were declared matesprits.  She told me that they filled a bucket that morning – the very one you’re holding now – and it was when Aranea left her hive to get suitable tokens for her and Porrim to wear that the Admiral made his fatal move.”  
  
    “My pardons for the interruption,” one of the cowled Sisters said, “but we must know:  was Porrim’s body destroyed?”  
  
    He nodded.  “I’m afraid so.  The Admiral burned it... at least, that’s what I was told.”  Rufioh noticed an ever-so-slight sense of disappointment visible in the jadebloods’ body language.  “Aranea didn’t kill him in reply, which surprises the hell out of me, but she wore the ring that she would have given to Porrim on her earring for every single night of her life after that.”  
  
     A lump formed in his throat then and there and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to continue speaking, but a gentle hand touched his shoulder.  “It’s quite all right,” Lamiea said with kindness, “I gather your Aranea did not survive the Empress’s wrath for her act of rebellion.  I’m not entirely surprised that she and Porrim got along so well.  Our darling Porrim was a bit of a rebel herself...”  
  
    A chuckle was heard but this time it didn’t come from the Maryams but from Meulin.  All eyes were suddenly on her and she met them with a smile.  “Porrim taught me many things, including the importance of standing up for what you believe in.  Honestly, that was the most important thing out of all of them.  She told me that she knew that her Sisters were likely most upset with her for taking the redblooded grub, but to leave him to die when no lusus would adopt him was just as wrong as killing him outright.  She gave that boy everything she had, including her beliefs that there were things more important than rules.  That grub grew up to be my matesprit and something much more than that:  he was also the voice of those who were oppressed simply because of the colour of their blood.  He inspired so many, including people like Rufioh and Aranea, who carried that belief forward!  Even the man who brought Kankri’s life to an end came to understand that; he let me live and now we are moirails, working together against a common enemy!”  At this, the Disciple motioned to the man standing beside them; Horuss inclined his head slightly and hoped he wasn’t sweating too terribly.    
  
   “All of this came about because of the kind of person Porrim was,” Meulin continued.  “Please don’t think ill of her for what she did; she wanted to see real changes made... to right that which was wrong in the world.  What could possibly more noble than that?”  
  
    A voice came from the rear line of Maryarchs:  “With all apologies, Your Elegance, nobility aside, those actions have come to cause a cataclysm the likes of which could never have been foreseen.”  
  
    Lamiea whirled and faced the speaker.  “Precisely.  No one could have foreseen that the Empress would do something this drastic.  You are showing fear, Sister.”  
  
    “And rightfully so!  I do not wish to die!”  
  
    The Grand Maryarch sighed.  “Then you may leave.  Get on board the ships without any resistance.  I will not think any less of you.  The rest of us shall make our stand here.”  
  
    “Wait a sec,” Rufioh interjected, “you mean they’re taking jadebloods, too?  Who is going to look after the Mother Grub?”  
  
    “The only jadebloods that they will be taking are those who choose to go willingly or the bodies of those who would not go willingly.  When the drones come, we shall resist.  Perhaps Porrim has rubbed off on us somewhat.  At least, most of us.”  Lamiea didn’t bother to look back at the one who had expressed concerns; she was quite certain that her words were heard by the one they were intended for.  “And fear not:  the Empress seems to think that Alternia can be run by adolescents.  Then we will have our Solemn Six regardless of age.  The Mother Grub knows how many she needs of each blood colour and she will have six more attendants.  She will raise the first of them herself, just as she did the first of our species.  It will be vital, however, that those adolescent jadebloods still find themselves matesprits and kismesises; it will simply have to happen a lot sooner.  You see, every Sister must take a twenty sweep sojourn into the world and find herself a lover and a rival.  This usually doesn’t happen until her hundredth wriggling day, but now it sounds as though ten sweeps is all anyone will get on their homeworld, so we will adapt as needed.  And so it shall be done.”  
  
    “And so it shall be done,” the other five echoed.    
  
    “But this,” Lamiea said as she glided towards Meulin and gently took the silver bucket from her again, “This is the first seed of the new generation of jade guardians.  And perhaps, from the union of two very forward-minded individuals who shared red love, the genesis of a new rebellion might be ignited.”  The tall woman smiled warmly as she looked into the pail at the jade and blue contents.  “And she shall be named ‘Porima’, the first of the new.”  
  
    “And so it shall be done,” came the response.  
  
    Rufioh also found himself smiling.  “Hey, if you don’t mind my asking, would you be able to add one more to the mix?”  
  
    Lamiea nodded and moved in her smooth gliding way over to him to accept the bucket he offered as well.  “Nothing would please me more than to make my final delivery to the Mother Grub these two pails that contain the essence of those so valiant.”  
  
    Meulin looked at the rest of the hooded trolls curiously.  “Porima sounds like a wonderful name.  Can I ask about the rest of your names?”  
  
    “Of course!  Since we six share the same lusus, we all carry the last name of Maryam.  My name is Lamiea, and these are my Sisters:  Kakaka, Yakaya, Kayolo, Papaya and Baraka.”    
  
    As each name was called, the jadeblood it belonged to undid the clasps on her hood and slipped it from her head – with the exception of one.  Rufioh noted that all of these women were stunningly beautiful and had either long, flowing hair or a shorter but more pointed style, but the one the Grand Maryarch identified as Baraka not only didn’t remove her hood, but he could detect no trace of hair peeking out from under her hood at all.  In fact, he found himself almost starting at her frighteningly pointed grin; it was borderline disturbing for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  “Uhh… nice to meet you all!” he stammered.  
  
    Lamiea picked up on Rufioh’s unease immediately.  “Please excuse Baraka; she chooses to keep her hood up so as to minimize the discomfort caused by her appearance.  She’s a… very interesting case, aren’t you, Sister?”  The only reply was a subtle nod; the frightening smile remained fixed.  “Do you mind if we tell our guests your story?”  A slight shake of the head this time.  “Thank you, Sister.  You see, we lost two of our Sisters at the same time about a hundred and fifty sweeps ago.  This sometimes occurs as our Sisters occasionally decide that this life is not the life for them.  The Mother Grub thought that their absence was to be permanent so she laid a pair of jadeblood grubs to replace them: Kayolo and Papaya here.  Shortly thereafter, we received a bucket that we found rather peculiar:  first, it was unusually full.  We had reason to believe that it contained emissions from not two but three trolls.”  She watched as a mix of surprise and revulsion passed over the faces of the faces of the three visitors, but continued on.  “We almost always reject these mixtures as the results are often… shortlived.  However, we were reluctant to dispose of this particular pail because the predominant colour of the contents was jade.  What was even more shocking was that the other colour visible in the bucket was royal tyrian.”  
  
    Rufioh’s eyes flicked back to the face of the Sister called Baraka, but he next studied her horns, which were peculiarly tall, but curved inward slightly.  The freakish smile never left her face for a moment.    
  
    “You see, we had reason to believe that the jade came from BOTH of our missing Sisters and that the Condesce herself was behind their abduction.  We were, admittedly, rather curious as to what the result of such a combination would be and so we brought it to the Mother Grub.  Some time later, the most unusual jadeblooded grub we had ever seen made her way to the surface.  Sister Baraka is known for being a troll of few words, but while she is a most capable knitter and collects flutterbys, she also carries a trait that few of us have ever manifested:  a genuine proclivity towards violence.”  At this, a pair of metre-long blades suddenly snapped into view from Baraka’s sleeves with an audible scrape of metal on metal, one from each arm.  All three of the guests jolted backwards without realizing they had done so; Rufioh could have sworn that Baraka’s grin, which already encompassed half the width of her face already, became that much wider at their reaction.    
  
    Lamiea herself now wore a satisfied expression.  “I find it rather fitting that the dividend of the Empress’s attempt at an insulting experiment turned out to be the weapon we will deploy to make our last stand.  When the drones come calling to force us onto the transports that would serve to sever our link to the Mother Grub, whom we have served faithfully all of our lives, we will be waiting, but none will be as excited, nor as prepared, as Sister Baraka.  The Condesce can send wave after wave of her drones, and they will likely be successful at overrunning us in time, but I promise you that there will be many, MANY fatalities when that time comes.  The grass will run black as night.”    
  
    Rufioh cringed at the thought and yet couldn’t help but be touched by the Sisters’ bravery against such overwhelming odds.  “Is there any way we can help you at all?  I’m sure Horuss here can whip up some weapons and we would be more than willing to stand beside you an-”  
  
    “No, Summoner.  That will not be necessary,” the Grand Maryarch replied.  “I do appreciate the offer and I know that it comes from the most genuine of sources, but the three of you are better served elsewhere.  Very soon, you will be, and by a considerable margin, the oldest trolls on Alternia.  There must be some way for you to preserve both your lives and your message somehow so that even this incomprehensible overreaction on the part of the Empress will have been in vain.  In a way, by bringing us these two pails, you have done just that:  you’ve provided the essence needed to carry on the line of the jadeblooded sisters as well as that of your own courageous friend, whose genetic material shall one night be passed on to a young troll who may carry on where your and Porrim’s matesprit left off.”  
  
    “And so it shall be done,” came the chorus.    
  
    At this Lamiea retrieved Porrim’s dress from the Sister that currently held it and made to return it to Meulin, who was somewhat surprised to have it offered to her.  “Please take this with you.  Should we be overrun, I would rather it be in the hands of someone who knew the woman it belonged to and not disposed of in a heartless fashion.”  
  
    Meulin tried to blink away the tears and accepted the gift of the beautiful black and jade dress for the second time in her life.  “I will cherish it always.  For many sweeps it resided beside the last garment worn by the Signless and that is where it shall be returned to.”  
  
    “Then that will be the most fitting place that could be for it.”  Lamiea bowed her head towards the visitors and the other five did so immediately after.  “Now, please, make haste and depart this place.  The last thing I should want to see is that you were discovered because of your journey to visit us.  I cannot thank you enough for your willingness to risk your lives to bring us these buckets.”  
  
    “Hey, it’s you that deserve thanks for taking them!” Rufioh replied.  “You’ve helped fulfill one of the last wishes of someone who I – and your Sister – loved very much.”  
  
    Lamiea beamed; her long fangs glinted green in the moonlight.  “Farewell, Summoner and farewell, friends.  May your names outlive you.”    
  
    Rufioh, Meulin and Horuss waved their goodbyes and then turned and headed for the hovership.  Zahhak nearly had the silver ship off the ground when Meulin noticed someone running towards it.  “Horuss!  Wait!”  
  
    As soon as he looked up, he realized that the figure was waving her arms over her head to get their attention and he throttled the engines back so that she could approach.  Rufioh opened the side door to find one of the jadebloods standing outside with a hopeful look on her face; he recalled that she was the one who voiced her concerns to the Grand Maryarch about laying down her life recklessly.  “I don’t suppose you would happen to have room for one more?”    
  
    He smiled and offered her a hand so that she could climb aboard.  “Least we could do.  Hop in!”  
  
    She smiled and took a seat while Nitram closed the hatch and told Horuss he could take off when ready.  As the ship lifted off and banked out over the ocean, he and Meulin welcomed their new islandmate.  “So, any particular reason you wanted to leave?” Rufioh asked her.    
  
    The Maryarch grinned sheepishly.  “Well, I will admit that Porrim’s story rather inspired me.  She was younger than I by a fair number of sweeps, but her willingness to embrace the unknown and do what needed to be done made me wonder if I had the courage to do the same.  All I know for certain is that my Sisters, bless their pushers, are going to die.  I’m not ready for that.  If there’s anything I can do to help you, then I’m doing something useful, and isn’t that what life’s all about?  Besides, as far as I know, you only live once, right?”  
  
  
  
  
    The rapping at the door of the hive startled Rufioh out of his nap-like state.  He leapt from the blue couch and hurried to the door to find Meulin standing on the step holding a basket of food in her left hand and a large book tucked under her right arm.  He gestured for her to enter and once she did, she made straight for the diningblock.   _She’s gonna make me eat something and I’m really not all that hungry.  But, I guess she’s right, I still gotta eat.  Don’t know what I’d do without her._  This suddenly reminded him of how Aranea came to rely on Meulin’s timely appearances with a basketful of food and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.   _Old habits die hard, I guess.  I sure can’t complain, though._  
  
    “I brought you some snoutbeast stew with greencap fungus and some loaf to go with the tuber paste in the thermal hull.  The loaf’s a little stale, but feel free to warm it up a bit; it’ll make it seem way fresher!”  
  
    “Thanks, Meu, but I’m only eating if you stay and eat with me!”  
  
    She stood on her tiptoes and pulled down a pair of bowls from the cupboard.  “Of course, silly!  I said I was going to!”    
  
    Rufioh was about to mention that she didn’t need to reach so high and that there were clean bowls much handier, but remembered that even after all these sweeps, Leijon was still scared shitless of the droidwasher and refused to go near it much less put an arm inside for fear of losing it.   _The girl takes down critters three times her size, never mind the planet’s most psychotic purpleblood, and the droidwasher freaks her out.  Everyone’s got their thing, I guess._  He came into the diningblock and gave her a hand setting up the meal.    
  
    Once they were tucking in, Rufioh asked her how Kayolo was settling in with her.  “Oh, she’s great!  In some ways, it’s kind of like having Porrim around again, but there’s some differences, all right.  She’s actually quite comfortable living in a cave and she asked Horuss if he could make her a cave like mine instead of building her a hive on the surface.”  
  
    “Now you’ve got me wondering if you greenblood types aren’t actually more mole than troll!” he joked.  “Seriously, this island might not hold together with all of the holes in it!”  
  
    “Pssh,” Meulin responded, “Horuss says it won’t be a problem at all.  The tricky part is that she also asked for a dome of sorts at the surface to let some of the daylight in.”  
  
   Rufioh furrowed his brow and took another bite of the stew; the pepper and herbs in it made him glad he chose to eat.   _If she was a terrible cook like Aranea, being stuck here would be a lot harder._  Once he swallowed, he looked at Meulin and said, “The does seem kinda weird, doesn’t it?”  
  
    “In a way, yeah.  I mean, she’s only been here a few nights, but one day I got up to go hunting before sunset, and as I’m leaving the cave, I’m wearing nothing but my furs, of course, and there she is, wandering around outside like the light doesn’t even bother her at all!”  
  
    Nitram couldn’t help but think about the first time he’d seen her like that, delivering a basket not unlike this one to he and Aranea while the sun was still up.  “Heh heh... She might have had an eye on you; Aranea told me that Maryams seem to have a preference for the ladies, and you’re the only one on this rock!”  
  
    Meulin sighed.  “Here we go again.”  At this, Rufioh laughed loud; Leijon knew full well that he was aware of Aranea’s attraction to her, but it’d been too long since she’d heard him laugh like that and it filled her with joy.  “It’s not like we’re the last trolls on Alternia; we don’t need to fill buckets to keep the population alive or anything.”  
  
    “True enough.  All I’m saying is just... enjoy her company.  You’ve still got about a hundred sweeps left if all goes well.  Maybe you’ve got a new friend; one that can join you on the hunt?”  
  
    She was about to dismiss this outright by saying she hunted alone, but stopped herself as she considered what he was getting at.   _He’s still hurting inside, of course, and he will for a long time, but he’s trying to look out for me as he knows he doesn’t have that kind of time left himself.  He certainly is a sweet and kind fellow._  “Maybe...” she replied and took another bite of her meal.    
  
    Once they were done eating, Rufioh cleaned up the cerulean blue plates while making a point of keeping the droidwasher as far away from Meulin as he could.  They took a seat on the couch in the leisureblock; the light from the pink moon filtered through the sheer blue curtains, casting a pale glow across the wooden table they sat in front of.  Meulin reached over and handed the book she brought with her to him; he took it wordlessly and slowly opened the heavy leather-bound cover.  At first, he thought the blank pages were almost too intimidating, too pristine to mar with his untrained mind and hand, but then Rufioh understood that the only way the message would ever carry on would be if he inscribed it on these white fields.  “Are you sure you don’t mind me using this, Meulin?”  
  
    She nodded.  “I moved from using these books to write Kankri’s lessons to painting them on the walls a long time ago.  I’ve just kept it in case I needed it, but I never knew what for.  Now I think I do.”  She smiled and handed him Aranea’s blue feather pen from the table.    
  
    Nitram took it and studied the plume as well as the mechanism installed within that would provide ink, or so he hoped.   _This is the pen she wrote her last note to me with.  I haven’t a clue how to refill it, but hopefully I can get what needs to be written onto the paper before it runs dry.  Or before I do._  “You know, I’ve never really written anything before.  At least, not like this.”  
  
    “Did you need something to go by?” Meulin offered.  “I can go get her journal if yo-”  
  
    “No!”  The word came out far sharper than he intended it to and the oliveblood flinched, but he quickly put a hand on her lap and added, “Please, no.  I’ve never read that and I... I can’t.  That part of her life was before I knew her and she always said that it was better if I didn’t read it.  Somehow, I think she’s right.  In fact, I hope to spend the rest of my days without ever seeing that book OR that ball.  What’s done can’t be undone.  Not even by someone like Damara.”    
  
    Rufioh wondered where Damara was now.  No one had seen her since they gave Aranea’s body to the ocean she roamed for sweeps, but this didn’t surprise him as his matesprit told him that Megido was known for appearing at random, maybe once or twice a sweep.   _Without Aranea being here, though, I wonder if she’ll ever come back, he thought.  I can only hope she finds some peace, too..._  
  
    He gazed at the page, the first of many.  “The journey of a thousand pages starts with a single word, I suppose.”  Rufioh pressed the pen to the paper and began to write.  “Dang... My penmanship sucks.  What good is having a message when no one can read it?”  
  
    Meulin tried to suppress a chuckle but wasn’t quite able to.  “Don’t worry, I can read it fine.  I gather it’s a title, but it seems an odd one, especially for a revolutionary piece.”  
  
    Rufioh smiled.  “Well, I got thinking.  Aranea would give me shit for that now and then, but sometimes it paid off, right?”  He waited for Meulin to finish chortling and drew a deep breath before continuing.  “You see, I got thinking about our audience:  all that’ll be left in a few perigees are grubs and adolescents.  They’re the ones who are going to read this, so why not write a book they’ll enjoy?”  
  
    “Ohh,” she said as comprehension dawned on her face.  “So, you’re writing a grub’s book, then?  That’s a great idea!”  
  
    “You think so?  Good... I was a little worried at first, but then the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me.  If we can tell our tale and it inspires even one grub to try and change the world, then we’ve done our job.”  
  
    “Hey, this is your tale,” Meulin said, “but can I be in it, too?”  
  
    Nitram smiled.  “Yeah, I’m sure I can put a lovely catgirl in for you.  Aranea would have insisted on it, trust me!”  
  
    “Yay!”  Meulin snuggled in beside him and watched him put his pen to the paper again.  “So, when this is done, we can put it on the network somehow, yes?”  
  
    “I figure Horuss should be up to the task.  And I’m sure I can find a place in here for a brave man on a metal horse... or maybe just a brave metal horse?  Haven’t thought that far ahead yet!”  He thought for a moment and then added, “I do have a character in mind who is a fairy of sorts:  she’s kind of a meddler and starts out as a bit mean and full of herself, but she’s quite beautiful and cunning and in time she comes to love the hero:  a dashing fellow who’s trying to change the world for the better!  He needs the grubs of the world to believe in him so that he, and his message of the importance of freedom, can stay forever young and inspire the next clutch of children to come along.”  
  
    Meulin whistled.  “Sounds exciting!  And I gather this title is the name of this hero?”  
  
    “Yep!” Rufioh answered.  “ _‘Pupa Pan:  The Grub Who Wouldn’t Grow Up’_!”  For a few moments, Rufioh was lost in thought as ideas flowed through his thinkpan, swirling about and looking for a way to reach the paper.  “New beginnings are kind of exciting, aren’t they?”  
  
    Leijon gave him a sly grin.  “Yeah.  Maybe they are.  You’re going to need more than just a title, though!”  
  
    Rufioh smiled and looked down at the blue and silver ring on his finger; the moonlight through the window twinkled off of the metallic part of the band.  “Oh, don’t worry; I don’t think I’ll ever lack for ideas for adventures now.”   _And you, doll, are on the last great adventure of them all.  That’s what gets me to sleep at day now.  I’ll join you somenight soon, but my work here isn’t done yet; I swear your sacrifice won’t be in vain.  Can’t help but wonder where you are and what lies beyond, babe, but as long as I’m still among the living, I’ll remember you.  
  
    Always._

* * *


	33. Nobody Lives Forever - 3P1L0GU3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man leaves his home for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3P1L0GU3 is how I planned to end the whole story when I started out (it's very much the bookend to the PR0L0GU3, of course). The story had other ideas. Nonetheless, it's a capstone for NLF; the next one acts as a finale for the "Condemnation" events and the final part closes the whole series.
> 
> Soundtrack songs: Pink Floyd's "A New Machine (Part 2)" IS the 3P1L0GU3. Literally. Go listen.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

  
**3P1L0GU3**  
  
 _calculating departure vector… extraorbital course requested_  
  
1 W1LL 4LW4Y5 B3 H3R3  
  
 _compiling available data… course set heading three-one-four mark one-two-six_  
  
1 W1LL 4LW4Y5 L00K 0U7 FR0M B3H1ND TH353 3Y35  
  
 _targeting destination star: class G binary system_  
  
1T5 0NLY 4 L1F371M3  
  
 _departure sequence initiated… proceeding on course_  
  
1T5 0NLY 4 L1F371M3  
  
 _goodbye_  
  
1T5 0NLY 4 L1F371M3


	34. Nobody Lives Forever - c0da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman is made an offer she cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The c0da goes beyond this story, tying up the events begun in "Condemnation". Damara's fate is known to us Homestuck fans as well, but this is my way of explaining how it comes to be. 
> 
> One last chapter to go; The End awaits.
> 
> Soundtrack songs: "Una Strano Barbiere"; you'll find it quite fitting.
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)

  
**c0da**  
  
    “And so you have returned.  I suspect my lesson about the nature of nexii has finally been learned, but as per usual, you selected the hard way.  I would remark about your almost masochistic predilection towards such ways and means of education but, alas, I believe it would have about the same effect on you as my previous attempts to steer you from such a pointless course of action.”  
  
    “ <...>”  
  
    “Well, isn’t that interesting!  Nothing to say for once?  No suggestions on where to put my head or encouragements to end my life in some sort of fiery conflagration?  I must admit, this is a most unusual occurrence.  Dare I hope this is the beginning of a renewed interest in your studies?”  
  
    “<Maybe...>”  
  
    “Tell me, what have you learned on this fruitless journey of yours?”  
  
    “<That nexus is impenetrable.  That my power not strong enough to make major change.  That evil fuchsia seabitch can only be stopped not killed by what I can do.>”  
  
    “Well done.  All three statements are indubitably correct.  Now, I did tell you that your efforts to save your friend and my former protégé would be utter failures, did I not?”  
  
    “<Yes.>”  
  
    “Was I incorrect?”  
  
    “<No.>”  
  
    “And you chose to ignore me why?”  
  
    “<Because she my friend!  And you festering pile of refuse that lower than slitherbeast shit.  What you think I do?>”  
  
    “I already knew what you would do.  You would go anyway.  And I was quite content to let you do so.  After all, this was the perfect opportunity for you to learn a most difficult lesson:  that for all of the gifts and abilities my employer and I have bestowed upon you, they are of no consequence compared to the raw power of someone in command of eldritch abilities.  But if it pleases you, or if it doesn’t, I frankly don’t care one way or the other, I will take this opportunity to inform you that you have only scratched the surface of what you are truly capable of.”  
  
    “<... So?>”  
  
    “So, my wayward acolyte, this represents a crossroads of sorts in our relationship.  I am going to offer you something I have not offered you up until this very moment: a genuine choice.”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “Do try to contain your excitement.  Quite honestly, you should be considerably more thrilled about this than you are.  Perhaps with some further information you will come to understand the true import of this offer.”  
  
    “<Get on with it.  I weary of your prattle.>”  
  
    “I see that even the degree of your attempts at scathing commentary is somewhat lessened.  Could it be grief that is affecting you so?”  
  
    “<And what if it is?  You no understand such thing!>”  
  
    “Just because I don’t experience it does not mean I don’t understand it.  You should know better than to underestimate me so.”  
  
    “<Go cram red giant star into your nook until you burn to stinking green ash, you waste of life!  There!  You happy now?>”  
  
    “No more than I suspect you are, Damara.  Quite honestly, happiness is about as relevant to me as guilt.  What is relevant, however, is the next step in your training.”  
“<Oh goody!  I get to stop wearing diaper and poop on gaper?  Whee!  I a big grub now!  Go lick me where I shit, you bulgeless...>”  
  
    “This is what I’m talking about.  This needs to stop.  Isn’t it obvious to you that nothing you say or do has any effect on me whatsoever?”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “I will take your silence as an answer in the affirmative.  You will now listen to me more carefully than you ever have in your entire tenure as my ward.  I will make you this offer once and only once, and let it never be said that I am not a most gracious host, for this offer changes everything:  you may stay or you may go.”  
  
    “<Wow.  It finally happen.>”  
  
    “What did?”  
  
    “<All this time I hoping against hope that your thinkpan or whatever moldy turd inside your humongous big head you think with finally turn to goo and now it happen.  What the everloving fuck you talking about, stay or go?>”  
  
    “Despite being a simple creature with rather base tastes, even compared to those held by your contemporaries, I would have thought you to be intelligent enough to understand what it is I just said.  It really doesn’t get any simpler than that:  you can stay or you can go.”  
  
    “<Now you fucking with me.>”  
  
    “Once again, I am incapable of doing so either literally or suggestively.”  
  
    “<There string attached.  Always string.  String usually connected to rope that go around neck.  I want to know what you offering.>”  
  
    “It’s quite simple, really.  If you chose to go, I will return you back to where you came from.  In fact, I will even go as far as to send you back to your own time where you can live out the rest of your pitifully short life span amongst your own kind.  You will be a nobody and a nothing, unremarkable and uninteresting, but you will be free.  However, you will remember everything that you have done up until this point.  You will remember the people and places you have known and you will have to live with the fact that you turned down the opportunity to do something useful.”  
  
    “<So far I fail to see downside.>”  
  
    “Then you don’t truly understand the depth of the inanity to which you’d be subscribing.  However, should you opt to stay, this is what will be demanded of you: first, no more childish insults.  I really couldn’t care less about what you say, but I cannot have you denigrating your employer when he arrives.  You will find that he is far less forgiving than I am.”  
  
   “<Whatever.  You not exactly selling this.>”  
  
    “I’m not selling anything at all.  Besides, you have no coin with which to purchase anything with, save for your willing subservience.”  
  
    “<Why I not like the sound of that?>”  
  
    “How is it different from the life that you already live?  Aside from no longer peppering me with your crude slurs, you would be expected to do whatever is asked of you with no complaint, hesitation or obstruction.”  
  
    “<I liking this less and less by the minute.>”  
  
    “However, in return for your willing and enthusiastic servitude, you will be given powers and abilities far beyond what you already possess, as well as the training and education required for you to maximize their use.”  
  
    “<...okay...>”  
  
    “The plan, quite simply, is that you would be infused with enough temporal power that would make you a match for the woman you recently threatened:  Her Imperious Condescension.  Instead of making verbal jousts with her, you would be more than capable of following through with your feints.”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “Further, I found your suggestion to her about either killing her or being killed by her to be a most fascinating one.  You were absolutely correct in that either way, you would win.  So, once you have completed all of the tasks you will be instructed to complete, you will be able to challenge her outright.  Simply put, your mission will be to convince her to take your place as your employer’s servant.  She, naturally, will initially balk at this.  However, she knows what you are capable of and her unquenchable desire for power will cause her to take after you in search of acquiring your abilities for her own.  You will make it quite clear that if she defeats you, she will be expected to step into your shoes, but those powers will be hers and you, of course, will be completely free of the role as you will be dead.  However, the powers at your command, should you utilize them effectively and skillfully, would be more than enough to vanquish her and permit you to claim the revenge you so obviously desire.”  
  
    “<I...>”  
  
    “There is no denying it.  I can tell there is nothing you want more than to strike down the Empress in order to get back at her for taking the life of the only person you have ever called a friend in your entire miserable existence:  Aranea Serket.  Frankly, I would have believed that you could have found someone a little less difficult to call a friend, but your own obstinance is legendary so it doesn’t surprise me in the least that you found yourself in cahoots with her.”  
  
    “<Aranea...>”  
  
    “So, I shall make this offer to you now.  You must decide for yourself with no external interference from me or anyone else.  You can choose to go back from whence you came and give up the ability to move through time, or you can choose power unimaginable in exchange for your willing and forever bonded indentured servitude.  Either way, your name from this moment on is Nobody.  You can be Nobody there and then, or you can be Nobody here and now, but choosing the here and now will let you keep the title of Handmaid and all of the powers that come with it.  I believe it would be most appropriate right now for me to say ‘all of them’.  So now, you may stay or you may go.  You may choose either, but you must choose now.”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “Contrary to popular belief, you do not have all the time in the world.  At least, not yet.  Choose.”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “Taking a knee in front of me does not effectively answer the question, but there is certainly no harm in assuming a position of subordinance.  However, I need to hear it from your lips:   SPEAK, GIRL.  WHAT DO YOU CHOOSE?”  
  
    “<VENGEANCE...>”  
  
    “Excellent.  Now tell me, what is your name?”  
  
    “<My name is Damara MegUNFFFF>”  
  
    “Incorrect.  I told you what your name was.  The broom will continue to be applied until you supply me with the correct answer.  What is your name?”  
  
    “<Da... DamarAAGHHH>”  
  
    “Again, that is not the correct answer.  What is your name?”  
  
    “<Nnn.... No... Nobody.  My name... is Nobody.>”  
  
    “That is the correct response.  Now, should someone inquire as to who you are versus what your name is, what is your reply?”  
  
    “<I... I am... The Handmaid.>”  
  
    “Well done.  However, the Handmaid of Lord English should not be lying on the floor looking so utterly bedraggled.  On your feet, girl.”    
  
    “<As... you command.>”  
  
    “That’s more like it.  Just so you know, I can revoke the terms of this deal at any time should you prove far too difficult to train or should you offer undue resistance, and you will not be heading back home but instead proceeding on your way to oblivion.  You belong to me now.”  
  
    “<I belong... to the vengeance... in my core.  I will do... whatever... you ask so long as... I get power... to avenge Aranea.  Do your worst.  I will endure it.  But one way... or another... the only thing that... drive me on... is that I will either... kill Condesce... or die trying.>”  
  
    “Fair enough.  But remember, if you want that power, you will have to earn it.  Now, rise, Handmaid.  Next time you will do it considerably quicker or else you will return to the floor and do it again.  What is your name?”  
  
    “<My name is Nobody.>”  
  
    “Who are you?”  
  
    “<The Handmaid.>”  
  
    “Who do you serve?”  
  
    “<Lord English.>”  
  
    “Until when?”  
  
    “<Until she die or I die.>”  
  
    “Close enough.  Now come with me.  As useful as you were in almost inciting the planet to rebel against the Empress by instigating Mindfang and The Summoner to fight back, it appears that the seeds of discord will need to be sown more subtly now that she knows of your existence.  If I am to deploy you effectively, it must be in certain times and places.  Your new abilities will help you to do so with the greatest effect.  Are you ready to learn?”  
  
    “<Yes.>”  
  
    “Are you ready to obey?”  
  
    “<...>”  
  
    “I didn’t hear you.”  
  
    “<Yes.>”  
  
    “Good.  For the sake of your dead friend, truculent though she may have been, I hope you are ready.  And remember, no matter how much havoc you’re in the process of wreaking, I expect you to do it with all of the grace at your disposal.  You are, after all, Lord English’s emissary, and it would reflect rather poorly on me if you didn’t.  All that you’ve done up until now was, in essence, the end of the beginning.  From here on, this is the beginning of the end...”


	35. Nobody Lives Forever - THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what it says. But then... what if there were more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack songs: Open the chapter with Dave Gunning - "A Dream That Can Last", start "If I Were Me" by Dave Grohl & co. (Sound City soundtrack) at "They stayed that way..." and finally, Jessica Harper's "Old Souls" at “And here is where I want to be, love.” The first one you'll probably have to download the soundtrack for as it's rare, but the last two can be found on YouTube if you prefer. 
> 
> NOBODY LIVES FOREVER SOUNDTRACK (ACT II): [](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1h3l8n2fcqw8a3u/NOBODY%20LIVES%20FOREVER%20SOUNDTRACK%20\(ACT%20II\).zip)
> 
> (If anyone wants me to make a Soundtrack Listing for this story, please say so and I will! Each song was chosen specifically for the scene it was used for.)
> 
> And so, The End. 
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to justify this if Homestuck itself didn't have versions of an afterlife for its characters. Obviously this is no game session, but it's just a way of exploring the idea of an afterlife that kind of fits the way Hussie created the one we find the Dancestors in. I hope you enjoyed how I did it; only one of the Ancestors didn't have a line of dialogue in the trilogy but that was corrected here in the finale. My Kankri is a little bit of Karkat, a little bit of the Red Sweatered Champion of Social Justice, and inspired by whoever was doing those awesome Ancestor comics a while back on Tumblr. As for Aranea, I think she found a place she could live with, especially with the echoes of the people she knew and loved/hated around her. I focused more on her reunion with Porrim because it needed to happen, not just for the story, but kinda for me. I portrayed these two in a way that flew in the face of what people expected "DoloFang" to be; what started as a literal master/slave relationship evolved into something much redder and more genuine, but it was cut short too soon. After all of the pain and misery I've put you (and I!) through in these three books, I wanted that Happy Ending and I hope you're okay with that. In fact, that kinda leads to something else...
> 
> Before I get to thanking those who need to be thanked, for those of you skimming these notes for that **Important Announcement** , here it is: this is The End of the canon story. I'm not done. Not by a longshot. As I write this, I'm 325 pages into another story. No, it's not 325 pages of Aranea and Porrim milling about in The End, don't worry. But it does ask a question:
> 
> What if Porrim had lived?
> 
> Yes, by request, I'm writting an AU of "Beautiful Jewel" that asks and answers that question. To be freed of the canon and able to write my own tale? How could I say no? It'll deal with most of the same characters you've encountered on your journey through this trilogy, but you might find them in different places and different situations. There are a few new characters as well, and hopefully you find them interesting. I also bring in Felida Oceleo again as a major character, but get to develop her far more than the constraints "Condemnation" put on me. It will be exciting, sexy, full of humour and peril and above all other things, explore the matespritship Aranea and Porrim might have had and just how far it would have taken them. 
> 
> Hope to see you there? Please subscribe if you want to know when it starts!

  
**THE END**  
  
    “Aw, for the fucking love... Hey!  HEY!   _WAKE UP, LADY!  I DON’T HAVE ALL FUCKING NIGHT HERE!_  Okay, maybe I do, but I still need you to GET UP!!!!  You know how many more places I gotta be?”   
  
    Her eyes fluttered open.  “Where... the hell... am I and... whoooooooo... the hell... are you?”  
  
    “Hell, eh?  Yeah, you’re about as funny as a hovership accident.  This is all we got, I’m afraid.  Seriously, though, let’s get going.  I’m probably more anxious to talk to you than you are to me, but that might change.”  
  
    She sat up and looked at the person who was talking to her:  he looked and sounded male, but he was rather short ( _like Squish short_ , she thought) and wrapped in a dark cloak.   His horns were rather stubby and his eyes, despite being cloudy and white, showed his irritability quite plainly.  “You’ll pardon me if I’m just trying to get my bearings... I’ve had my share of waking up in places where I didn’t know I’d fallen asleep, but it doesn’t make it any less disorienting.”  
  
    “Not the first time I’ve heard that.  Not even close.  I would say take your own sweet bulgesmoking time, but then I’d be lying.  There’s no time here anyway to take, really...”  
  
    _Hooooooooly shit, this guy is weird._  “Look, fella, you wanna fill me in on what’s going on here?  Did someone slip something in my rum?  I haven’t the least clue where I am right now.”  She took in her surroundings:  it appeared to be twilight, but she wasn’t entirely sure if it was sunrise or sunset.  There was a red glow on the horizon and the light scattered across the water which seemed to stretch as far as she could see.  It was then she realized she was sitting on a beach of pale gray sand.  “Did I get all fucked up on the ship again and fall into the water?  Wouldn’t be the first time the tide carried me to shore.”  
  
    “Fuck, you ask a lot of questions.  You gonna let me get a word in edgewise or what?”  
  
    “Let’s start with the first two,” she grumbled as she got to her feet.  “Where am I and who are you?”  
  
    He looked up at her; she stood about a head taller than he did but her height didn’t appear to intimidate him in the least.  “The ‘where’ part I’ll explain first but as for the ‘who’, that’s for me to know and for you to figure out.  I’m told you’re pretty smart but you’re also a smartnook, so I’ll need to watch my replies very carefully.”  
  
    She snorted.  “Whoever told you that was absolutely right; they must know me pretty damn well.”  
  
    He barked a laugh in response.  “You could say that.”  
  
    “I did say that.  Now get talking, Shouty.  But not so fucking loud this time; I’m worried I might have a hangover.”  
  
    “What if I told you there was a zero percent chance of that?”  
  
    She closed her eyes and braced herself for the onslaught of pain that she was certain was about to wash over her thinkpan but to her surprise (and delight) it did not come.  “Huh.  How about that.  My head still feels like someone stuffed it with wet gaper paper, though.  Can’t remember much about last night...”   
  
    He shrugged and said, “Not surprising.  Those memories never really get a chance to settle in, but if you just relax a bit, they’ll come.  Besides, something tells me you probably won’t want to remember those anyway.”    
  
    “Oh?  And why’s that?  Were you my date or something?  You’re not that ugly; I’d totally admit to doing yoooooooou...”  
  
    He laughed long and hard at that.  “Oh, shit... They weren’t kidding about you!  You ARE fucking hilarious!”  
  
    She gave him a funny look.  “Well, yes, but I wasn’t entirely joking.  Sometimes my memory about the day before can be a bit... fuzzy?”  
  
    “Well, that’s nothing new.  It’ll all come back to you in a while, I shit you not.  Don’t worry about it.  Come on, walk with me.”  
  
    _Nothing else better to do, I guess._  “Sure.  Might as well.”  The beach sloped gently up towards a grass covered hill and he lead them in that direction.  “Soooooooo... where are we going?”  
  
    “You’ll see.”  
  
    She stopped and glowered at him.  “Wow.  You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”  
  
    “You have NO idea.  None at all.”  He grinned and waited for her to catch up.  Once she did, he continued towards the crest of the hill.  “Gotta admit, I’ve been waiting to see you for... well, can’t even say ‘awhile’ because that’s not accurate.  A day is a perigee is a sweep here.  You just finally showed up, which is kinda interesting, especially when we’ve had a fair number of folks get here recently who had your name on their lips for some reason.”  
  
    She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that.  “Well, I’ve never really been a popular person, except that those who love me tend to love me a lot.  Take that how you will, by the way.”  
  
    “You know, innuendo aside, I’ve heard that.  Heard it pretty fucking often, quite honestly.”  
  
    “Yeah?  From who?”  
  
    He stopped to think about it.  “Well, there was that Ampora guy, he went bloody well on and on about you, but I couldn’t figure out whether he was fucking you red or black from the way he was blathering on.  Then there was this oliveblood girl who thought you were the greatest thing since sliced loaf; she just wouldn’t fucking shut up about you, quite frankly.  And then there was another lady but I’ll get back to her in a minute.”  He started walking again, this time parallel to the top of the hill.  “But what I get the biggest kick out of?  The number of people as of late that have shown up and mentioned you.  Normally, everybody and their lusus who gets here wants to see me, and then there’ve been a lot who talked about the Grand Highblood and what they’d love to do to him, but right now, you’re number three with a bullet!   Mind you, your friend and mine, the Condesce, seems to be right up there with you.   Only difference is that you’re here and she’s still there.  Doesn’t look like she’s gonna be here anytime soon, either, which suits my ass just fine.”  
  
    She tried to take all of this in.  “Waiiiiiiiit a sec... What do you mean everybody’s talking about me?  And what do you mean ‘Ampora’?  Did his lusus throw out another one out of the hive?  I’ll have to take my blade to that one, too, I guess.  And hold on... Grand Highblood?  What in the actual fuck are you talking about?  He’s dead!  I watched him die!”  
  
    “Yep, I bet you did!  There were so many folks here who wanted a piece of him, he tried to leave as soon as he got here.  Not many of them had anything nice to say about him either, so he did the smart thing and took a walk into the lake where he was less likely to get pestered; the finfaces don’t seem to have the same degree of loathing for him.  He’ll come hang out on the beach here from time to time, but more often than not, someone throws sand at him until he fucks off into the lake again.”  
  
    She was getting more confused by the moment.  “Okay, wait...  How is the Grand Highblood going underwater?  He doesn’t have gills to my knowledge!”  
  
    He shrugged.  “Your knowledge is right, but that’s not the whole answer.”  
  
    She sighed with exasperation.  “Look, buddy, I gather you’re trying to be all mysterious and shit, and eight times outta nine, I’m all for that, but I really don’t have a blue clue where the hell I am and I need some fucking answers, okay?  Whole ones would be preferrrrrrrred.”  
  
    “Fine.   But don’t say I didn’t warn you.  The reason Makara could go underwater is that he doesn’t breathe water.  He also doesn’t breathe air anymore, either.  Here’s a question for you:  are you breathing right now?”  
  
    “What kind of ridiculous question is that?  Of course I’m breathing!  It’d be rather difficult for me to talk if I wasn’t, don’t you think?”    
  
    He raised his eyebrows.    
  
    “Whaaaaaaaat?  I still feel like I’m breathing...”  
  
    “If you say so.  Come on, let’s go over the hill.”  He waved for her to join him and took the last step to the summit.  She felt a strange sensation of trepidation run through her being as she approached.   _What could it possibly be that’s so important he needs to show... me...?_  
  
    As she crested the hill, she saw what looked to be hives, row upon row upon row, extending as far off into the distance as she could see.  To the left side of the rows of hives, there were hills and violet trees; to the right, open plains and fields of golden grass.  She looked behind again; the sea shimmered with the last vestiges crimson light that the recently set red sun provided, but it was as endless as the land before her.    
  
    “Holy shit.  I’m dead.  I’m fucking dead.”   
  
    He took her hand and gave her a kind smile.  “Yep.  You’re fucking right.  I was trying to kinda... lead you in that direction, but you just had to go and charge ahead with all your questions.  Anyway, I’m here to answer those questions, so once you’ve finally come to terms with it all, Aranea, lay ‘em on me.”  
  
    Aranea said nothing for a time; she simply stood hand in hand with her guide and stared out at the landscape before her.  She started to see what appeared to be trolls milling about, talking with others.  There were all types of blood colours; orangebloods and purplebloods conversing openly, tealbloods and goldbloods walking side by side.  There were even seadwellers moving amongst them and no one seemed to be afraid of them or attacking them.    
  
    “Is this real?” she asked.  
  
    “Yes and no.”  He didn’t even flinch when she gave him a look that suggested he needed to stop being so obtuse.  “In some subconscious way, it’s how you want to perceive it and how it already was.  Kinda one of those ‘Which came first?  The bucket or the grub?’ kind of things, I know, but when it’s all said and done, does it matter?  Here you are.”  
  
    Aranea thought she swallowed the lump in her throat but immediately began to question if she actually swallowed or if she even had a throat anymore.  “What... what do I look like?”  
  
    He eyed her up (or so she thought; it was difficult to tell with his cloudy white eyes).  “Well, you’re a tall blueblooded woman, kinda longish fangs, legs that go all the way up with some pretty fucking hot red boots on the end of them.  Otherwise, you’re wearing a black leather outfit, a skirt and a long black jacket over it all... and for some reason, an eyepatch, which is kinda pointless unless you’re wearing it for fashion?”   
  
    She could have sworn she heard him start cursing about his recent interest in fashion and how someone he knew was totally rubbing off on him, but she was so curious about whether or not she could see that she didn’t catch most of it.  Aranea reached up to remove the eyepatch... and found her binocular vision was restored.  “By the gods... I can SEE!”  
  
    “Yes, you can see.  Whee, whee, hurray, hurray, start the fucking parade.  And, just so you know, your eyes look like mine.”   
  
    This caught her off-balance.  “Wait... you mean... no one can see my blood colour through my eyes?”  
  
    “Nope.  And frankly, for the most part, no one will give two shits about it either,” he said with a smile.  “It’s one of the nicest parts about the place, trust me on this.  You’ll find you can change your appearance in many ways – shit, you could dress up like a fuchsia princess and run around demanding people’s heads if you really felt like it – but the one thing that no one seems able to change is the whole white eyes thing.  Far as anyone here knows, it’s a mark of being... well, dead, I guess.  And I really wouldn’t suggest the ‘demanding people’s heads’ part.  Not like anyone could do fuck all about it, but if you’re going to be spending eternity with every single fucking troll that’s ever lived and died, you might not want to paint yourself as a blithering nookstain if you can help it.”  
  
    Again, Aranea only half heard what he said as she was busy looking at her perfectly functional left arm; there was no trace of the metallic cybernetics that Horuss had once provided for her.  “This is... amazing.”  
  
    “Wow.  An arm.  How gripping.  Literally, I guess.  You’ll get over it quick enough, believe me.”  
  
    “How is this even possible?”  
  
    He thought for a moment as to what exactly she was asking and how best to reply.  “One of the trickier things to get your pan around here is that you’re pretty much energy now.  The essence of what you once were has now shifted to a different plane of existence.  There are no injuries because you really don’t even have a body anymore.  All that there is of you is how you choose to portray yourself; kinda like an avatar, I suppose.  In a way, this whole damn place is the same.  Thing is, though, you’re here for good.  Time has no meaning other than what you want to give it, but people are either here... or they’re not.  I know this because there are some people I’d sure love to see, but they’re not here yet.  However, that means they’re still alive and there’s no fucking way I’d ever take that away from them... no matter how badly I want to be with them again.”  
  
    She heard what he was saying but her attention was directed towards the activity in the hives below; something rather peculiar came across her field of vision.  “Hey... Waiiiiiiiit a minute... Isn’t that YOU down there?”   
  
    “Yeah.  I’m here, I’m there, I’m fucking everywhere.  I feel like I’m the damn ambassador to this place, quite honestly.  Or even the mayor... or something...”  
  
    “How can you be here and there at the same time?”  
  
    He tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t baffle her too terribly.  “Well... it’s a matter of dividing your energy, I guess.  Most of me is here, and that was by special request, just so you know.  Most of the time I’m talking to at least ten thousand new arrivals at any given time.  No one asked me to do it, but it’s just that so many come here and the first one they want to talk to is me for some dumb fucking reason.  It’s not like I was able to do anything useful to change the world, really.”  
  
    “Yeah,” she agreed, turning her attention back to him, “I know exactly what you mean.”  Aranea noticed that he seemed to be fluctuating in density; she wondered if she could pass a hand right through him.  She reached forward and he frowned at her.  
  
    “You’re not actually going to try and shove your grubpunching hand through my chest, are you?”  
  
    “Well, I was kinda thinking about it.  What would happen?”  
  
    “This.”  He kicked her in the shin.  
  
    “OWWWWWWWW!  What the fuck????????  I thought you said there were no injuries or something?”  
  
    “Actually, you did that to yourself.  You reacted like you would if you were still alive.  You saw contact, you anticipated pain, you created it.  In all honestly, you could totally reach through my chest because it’s not entirely physical, just a manifestation.  But I’d still rather you not do that.  It’s kinda creepy.”  
  
    She scowled at him.  “Okay, you just ghost-kicked me and you’re talking about shit that’s creepy.  Fine, I won’t muck with you, but I still don’t get how you can be everywhere at once!”  
  
    “You will.  It’ll come.  I’m betting there’s more than one person who wants to have a conversation with you, trust me.”  He gave her a knowing grin.   
  
    “Realllllllly?  Do tell...”  
  
    “Remember when I said your name was a rather popular one?  It was the strangest thing:  a whole pile of people showed up at once and a lot of them said someone named Aranea Serket sent them here.  They were NOT fucking happy about it, either.”   
  
    She went to swallow again and realized she didn’t need to.  
  
    “However,” he continued, “the next few folks I met started mentioning Aranea Serket as some kind of hero; that she wasn’t responsible for the mass deaths and that she destroyed the weapon that caused them.  Had to admit, I was a little surprised but honestly glad to hear it.”  
  
    “Why would you care about what I did or didn’t do?” she asked.  
  
    “You’ll find out soon enough, trust me.”    
  
    She continued to watch the goings-on in the city of the dead.  There were so many hives and people she couldn’t even begin to count them.  “So, I’m gathering from what you’re saying that you have no idea what’s going on in the land of the living, save for stories you hear from the recently dead.”  
  
    “Pretty much, yeah.”  There was a pause that hung there between them for a few moments before he looked to her and said, “Hey, listen...  I ask almost everyone who shows up here this, but I wonder if you might actually have an answer.”  
  
    Aranea’s curiousity was piqued by this.  “You want to ask ME a question?  All right...”  
  
    “Did you ever happen to run across a woman named Meulin Leijon in your travels?”   
  
    “Hmmmmmmmm... Let me see... Short woman?  Oliveblood?  Cute as hell?”  
  
    “Yeah,” he said excitedly, “that’s her!”  
  
    “Did you happen to ask The Grand Highblood the same question?”  
  
    He drew his face up in a tight snarl.  “Fuck no.  Normally I’d be the first guy to suggest that this is a place of contrition and healing, but I had nothing to say to that festering flaphammer and you can bet your nook he didn’t want to see me either.  Why?”  
  
    She smirked at him.  “You should go send one of your other selves to ask him who sent him here and see what he has to say.”  
  
    The shock on his face was plain.  “You mean... SHE killed him?”   
  
    Aranea nodded.  “Yep.  Bravest thing I’ve ever seen.  She said she could finally rest knowing she’d avenged her Kankri.  Say, I don’t suppose you’d know where the Signless is, would you?  I’m sure he’s a popular fella around these parts, too...”   
  
    He didn’t answer her right away; he only stared at her as though he were waiting for something.  “Holy flapsniffing fuck, you’re NOT joking.”  
  
    “Um, normally I can be kinda funny, but no, not kidding this time.  I’d love to meet him; he was certainly an inspiration and both Porrim and Meulin just loved him so much.  The stories they’d tell about the guy...”   
  
    “You have GOT to be kidding me.”  The short cloaked man lifted his hood and threw it back.  “You really don’t know who I am.”  
  
    She looked him over.  “Should I?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face before that I can recall except for... those pants...”  
  
    He gave her a funny look.  “What about ‘em?”  
  
    “Meulin had a pair just like... oh sweet Jegus...”  
  
    “Hey!  I don’t know where this Jegus shit comes from, but I’m not sweet at al-”   
  
    “Oh my fuck, YOU’RE KANKRI????????”  
  
    “Y-yeah?  I... I’m Kankri!  Everyone usually just says ‘Signless’ or ‘Sufferer’.  No one else here has ever called me that, save for one person.”  
  
    Realization hit Aranea hard.  “So that’s why everyone wants to see you... Makes sense now.”  
  
    “Good.  And to mix it up a bit for a change, I’ve got someone who wants to see you... MOOOOMMMM!!!!  SHE’S HEEEERRRRE!!!!” he bellowed.  
  
    “Mom?  Who or what is a ‘Mom’?”  Aranea asked.  “Is that like a lusus or something?”  
  
    “You could say that, Aranea.”  
  
    She turned to face the source of the female voice that spoke.  “Actually, I did, in fact, say... that...”  Aranea barely got the last two words out before the non-existent lump in her non-existent throat returned and she collapsed onto knees that may or may not have been there at the sight in front of her.    
  
    “...Porrim?” she gasped.  
  
    The woman in the green and black dress knelt down in front of Aranea and touched her face.  “I would have waited an eternity for this.  Maybe I have?  It doesn’t matter.    
You’re finally here.”  
  
    Aranea was too utterly overcome to speak, save to whisper “Dear heart...” as she threw her arms around the other woman, one she once called matesprit.  She didn’t know if she was really crying or not, but it didn’t matter to her; all she knew was that what passed for her eyes these days now saw the face of Porrim Maryam in front of her, a face she swore she’d never see again, and it completely overwhelmed her.    
  
    Kankri decided to let them be.  “Um... yeah... tell you what, I’m gonna go see a clown about a cat.  I’ll catch up with you two soon... er... nice meeting you, Aranea!  And you’re welcome, Mom.”  He smiled and was gone, unseen.  
  
  
  
  
    They stayed that way, in each other’s arms, for what could have been hours or entire sweeps, neither knew nor cared.    
  
    It was Aranea that broke the silence.  “I... never thought I’d ever see you again.  But after what he told me, I need to know something:  are you real?”  
  
    Porrim nodded.  “Like Kankri, what was me is here.  And now what you were is here, too.  I’ve wanted to see you again for so long...”  
  
    Aranea studied her face; the only think different from how she remembered her jadeblood matesprit was the cloudy white that covered her deep green eyes.  “I’m gonna miss seeing those gorgeous eyes of yours, but small price to pay to have you in my arms again.  Even if these arms are a figment of my imagination or not, I don’t want to let you go...”  
  
    “They’re as real as you want them to be, Aranea.  And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere ever again.  At least, nowhere that you can’t be with me.”  She smiled and ran her fingers through Mindfang’s hair.  “What have you been through?  Where have you been?  What have you seen?  I want to know so badly!”  
  
    “I’ll tell you allllllll about it, that I can promise.  But I need to ask you something first:  can you brush my hair aside and look at my earrings?  Tell me what you see...”  
  
    Porrim did as she was asked.  “Your golden hoops are there, but one of them has something hanging on it.”    
  
    “Let me show you,” Aranea said and reached up to unhook the hoop so that she could free the jade ring.  
  
    “Why don’t you just put it in your hand?” Porrim asked.  
  
    “That’s what I’m trying to do, love!”  
  
    Maryam shook her head.  “You don’t have to do it that way.  Just think about having it in your hand!”  
  
    Aranea thought about how peculiar an idea this was, but as soon as she tried, the jade ring was in her palm.  “Wow... That’s kinda cool!”  
  
    “Isn’t it?  So, what is this?”  
  
    She handed it to Porrim and said, “This is the token I was going to wear for you.  I’ve been wearing it on my earring for the last fifty one sweeps.”  Aranea looked down at her fingers of her restored left hand; the gold ring with the blue sapphire was there and she removed it and also passed it over.  “This is the ring that was meant for you.  Can you wear it here or...?”  
  
    It was already on Maryam’s finger before she could finish the sentence.  “Yes, I can.  It’s wonderful!  So this is yours, then?  You even carved my symbol into it, I see!”  Porrim handed the piece of jade back to Aranea.    
  
    Mindfang wanted to answer but instead simply slipped the ring onto her own finger.  “Now it’s where it belongs.”  
  
    Porrim smiled sweetly.  “I see you’re wearing a necklace now.  Is that another token?”  
  
    Aranea looked down to her chest; the large piece of amber was still where it should have been.  “It is... I just don’t know how to tell you this but...”   
  
    “It’s okay.  You got another matesprit after me.  There’s nothing wrong with that at all.  I’m glad you found someone to be happy with!  I’d hate to think you spent all that time alone.”  
  
    “Wellllllll... sadly, much of it was spent alone where quadrants were concerned, but I did have some friends until Rufioh showed up.  He was kind and wonderful... had about as much use for the hemohierarchy as you did.  I thought you would have liked him a lot.”  
  
    “I’m sure I will meet him at some point.  But for now, I have you and I couldn’t be happier!”  She grabbed Aranea around the shoulders and squeezed her tightly.    
  
    Mindfang returned the hug but thought _It IS wonderful!  I lost you and then gained Rufioh, but now I’ve lost Rufioh and regained you.  Someday I will have you both again, I suppose, but then what?_  
  
Porrim finally let go, stood up and then offered a hand to help Aranea to her feet as well.  “Come on, let me show you around!  I’m sure Kankri gave you the basics.  I insisted that he be at your side whenever you finally arrived in order to help you understand what was going on.  Was he able to?”  
  
    “Er, yeah... more or less.  I’d certainly love to hear it from your lips, though, my sweet!”  
  
    The jadeblood smiled and squeezed Aranea’s hand lightly; Mindfang swore she could feel the metal of the ring Porrim now wore press into her palm.  “Then come... I’ll show you all the things I know.”  
  
    “I can’t think of anything I would like morrrrrrrre...”  
  
  
  
  
    They walked, hand in hand, along the top of the hill that separated the beach from the cityscape.  Not a word was spoken for a time; all Aranea did was look around and try her best to take in where she was and what had happened, in between stealing glances at Porrim’s face.  Her matesprit only smiled sweetly when she caught Aranea doing so.     
“You know what the weirdest thing is?  That there’s no wind.  None at all,” Mindfang remarked.  She sniffed at the air with a nose she wondered if she even had; there wasn’t even so much as a hint of the sea to it.   _Probably isn’t any air, anyway..._  
  
    “It’s hard to have wind when there isn’t any air,” Porrim said.    
  
    Aranea chuckled.  “And I thought I was the mind reader!”  
  
    Maryam gave her a curious look.  “Can you read my mind or my emotions right now?”  
  
    Mindfang closed her eyes and reached out, attempting to send her invisible touch into Porrim’s thinkpan, but there was nothing at all.  For the first time she could remember since she was very young, the only emotions she could sense were her own.  “No.  There’s nothing at all.  In a place like this I should be able to feel all of those people around me, but there’s no trace of anyone’s mind but mine.”    
  
    She almost expected Porrim to say something about how they were finally on even ground but instead her reply was, “I wish I knew what to say... It must be terribly disorienting to you, or at least just one more thing on top of so many more.”  
  
    Aranea wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry.  “Thank you for reminding me what it is about you that I loved most:  your selflessness.”  
  
    Porrim didn’t say anything to that; she simply moved closer to Mindfang and placed her head on her shoulder.    
  
    They stood like that in one place for a spell and Aranea scanned the sky.  “Does the sun ever completely set here?”  
  
    “No, and I’m one of the few here who actually wishes it would rise a bit.  I’d like to see a bit more of the red light than just that glimmer below the horizon.  Have you noticed anything else interesting about the sky?”  
  
    Aranea had been far too preoccupied with many other things to really give the night sky a proper look.  Out towards the hives it was dark and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.  The city was bathed in the glow of light from the pink moon, but that was all.  “Has the green moon risen at all?”   
  
    “Actually, the sky stays static; nothing moves.  There is no green moon here; only the pink ones,” Porrim answered.  “For some reason I can’t put my finger on, I rather prefer it that way.”    
  
    Mindfang’s thoughts roamed to the people she knew who wore that shade of green.   _I wonder if Damara will ever end up here... or even Doc Scratch?  I’m certainly hoping to see the former again; the other can die in a fire for all I care.  But who else does this remind you of?_  “You know, I used to look at the green moon and think of you, dear heart.  I would wonder where you were and if there was any way that I could see you once more.”  
  
    Porrim sighed softly.  “And I would often pace in my hive, wondering if you’d ever come here, knowing that it was more than likely.”  
  
    “What, you were pacing?  I’d never believe it,” Aranea teased.     
  
    The jadeblood laughed.  “Hey, now.  Old habits do die hard, after all.  That includes breathing, eating, drinking...”  
  
    “Hey, whoa now... What do you mean eating and drinking?” Aranea asked incredulous at the thought.  “You mean to tell me I can’t get a decent shot of rum here?”  
  
    “If you really wanted the sensation of eating or drinking something in particular, your best bet is to just think about it.  Nothing ever tastes as good as it does in our minds, anyway, right?”  
  
    “I don’t know... Eating just seems like such a social thing to do,” Mindfang replied.  “I was rather looking forward to sharing some loaf and paste with you again...”  
  
    Porrim just smiled, and then raised her head and pointed out to the golden fields.  “Believe it or not, nothing grows here.  All the grasses and all the trees are as timeless as we are.  We can’t make food from it, but then, we don’t require nourishment.  On the bright side, however...” She leaned in and whispered into Aranea’s sponge clots, “we don’t have to use the gaper anymore either!”  
  
    Aranea snickered at her lover’s modesty, feigned or not.  “I fail to see the downside to that.  So we’re always clean then, too, are we?”  
  
    “I suppose so.  I do have an ablution trap in my hive, though.  I don’t use it often... usually only when I’m thinking of you, actually.”   
  
    “That’s so sweeeeeeeet, love.”  Mindfang thought for a moment, then said, “I’m almost afraid to ask this, but can we still... you know... get dirty?”  
  
    Maryam laughed loudly.  
  
    “No, I’m serious.  You just told me I can’t eat or drink anything, please don’t tell me after all this time, now that I finally have you again,” Aranea said, sweeping the giggling jadeblood up in her arms, “that I can’t HAVE you again????????”  
  
    “I wouldn’t know!  I honestly haven’t tried!”  
  
    Mindfang rolled her eyes.  “Of course you haven’t.  Did you at least try and rub one out?”  
  
    “Maybe... Okay, I did try that...”    
  
    Aranea could swear that Porrim was blushing.  “And????????”  
  
    Maryam looked skyward, trying to figure out how to best explain it.  “It felt... wonderful!  Like it did when you touched me!  But there was no... no green down there at all.  I even asked a few people around here about it and they said they’d encountered the same thing, both by themselves and with a partner.  Like I said, nothing grows here.  No new life, so I guess there’s no emissions, either?”  
  
    Mindfang wasn’t sure how she felt about that.  “Wow, that’s going to be... really weird!  But honestly, it’s not that big a deal so long as we still get to enjoy each other’s company.  And just think:  we’re gonna be on equal footing in another way!”  
  
    “How do you mean?”  
  
    “I’m still a ghost sex virgin, dear heart; you’ll be my first here!”  
  
    Porrim tittered again; instead of turning her body to return her feet to the ground, she simply disappeared and then reappeared standing in front of Aranea.    
  
    “Okaaaaaaaay... How did you do that?”  
  
    “I’m energy, remember?  I can be wherever I want to be or look however I wish to!”  
  
    Aranea raised an eyebrow, or at least she hoped she did.  “Really?  This I gotta see.”  
  
    Porrim simply smiled and took a few paces back from her lover.  “Watch this!”  Without so much as moving, her clothing switched from her black and green striped dress to the satin jade housecoat Mindfang brought her, to a black t-shirt and red skirt,  to a tight black dress with jade accents and tattoos that scrolled down her arms and across her barely concealed breasts,  to nothing at all and back again in what seemed like no time at all.    
  
    “Wow... That was seriously fucking cool!  Where did you come up with that last one?”  
  
    “That last one?” she asked curiously.  “Um, I thought you’d seen plenty of me naked before...”  
  
    Aranea just shook her head.  “Never change, my love.  I meant the black dress!  I’ve never seen you wear anything like that before.  And those tattoos?  What inspired that look?”  
  
    “I honestly don’t know,” Porrim said, switching back to it.  “I found myself thinking about tattoos one... moment.  You’ll find that ideas like nights and weeks and perigees and sweeps just don’t mean anything here, by the way.  It felt like a long time waiting for you to show up, but now it only seems like a pusherbeat since I saw you last!  I’m sure as confusing as all of this is for you, it’s still rather odd for me, too.”  
  
    “Odd isn’t a strong enough word, dear.  And I must say that this is quite the choice, love!  I never thought I’d see you in something like that!”  
  
    Maryam looked down at herself and grinned, her fangs poked out from under her lips as she did.  “Maybe this is the woman I always wanted to be but just never could?  You brought a lot of things out in me that I never thought of before, Aranea; it’s really you I have to thank, even though we didn’t get as much time as either of us would have liked.”  
  
    “That, love, is the understatement of the... the moment, I suppose, right?”  
  
    Porrim nodded.  “Now let’s see you try it!”  
  
    Mindfang looked down at her own clothing.   _What am I supposed to do here?  Can’t be any different from moving that ring to my hand..._  “I think I know just the thiiiiiiiing...”  A moment later, she was wearing a blue and black dress with shining silver accents that she knew her matesprit would find quite familiar, along with her long scarlet boots.    
  
    “You really did like it?”  
  
    “What do you think?  So much so I wore when I put the token on the finger of my next matesprit.”  
  
    Maryam beamed.  “What was he like?”  
  
    _I don’t know if I even still have a beating pusher or not, but between seeing you and thinking of him, mine’s sure to burst!_  “Let’s just say he was inspired by both you and Kankri.  We decided we’d had about enough of the way things were being run and we meant to do something about it.  It... started out well enough, but...”    
  
    Porrim put a hand on her shoulder.  “At least you tried.  In time, there will be change.  A truly good idea will never die.”  
  
    Mindfang smiled wanly.  I never did tell you about what happened between Meenah and me.  That is a conversation for another time... but then, I suppose we have all the time in the world now.  “I hope that’s the case, dear heart, I truly do.  At least he and Horuss and Meulin survived somehow, or else they’d be he-”  
  
    “Did you say Meulin?  Meulin Leijon?”  
  
    Hearing that name from Porrim’s lips once again made Aranea wonder how she could feel that cold shiver if she didn’t have a spine anymore.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you...”  
  
    Porrim took her hand and started walking along the grassy ridge again.  “Try me!”  
  
    “All right.”  Seems some things do keep coming back around again.  “After you... were gone, I made a point of finding Meulin.  Not to expose her or capture her, please understand, but to give her a gift:  your dress.  I wanted her to know that you were no longer here and that I would help to protect her if someone ever threatened her.  Considering what happened, it was the very least I could do.”  
  
    Porrim said nothing, but nodded and waited for her to continue.    
  
    “Turns out she needed it one night.  A troop of Cavalreapers ended up on her doorstep and she signalled me.  I got there in time and helped her finish the job, and as I was about to take care of the last one, she came running out and told me to leave him alone; that there was something special about him.  She was right; turned out that was Rufioh!”  
  
    The jadeblood looked at her incredulously.  “You seem to have some strange luck!”  
  
    “Ha!  You don’t know the half of it, love!  Mind you, by the time I’m done telling you stories, you probably will...  Anyway, I couldn’t leave the poor girl there, so I brought her back to the island I was living on.  Thing was there was another fellow living there:  one she used to know and one who you know for all the wrong reasons.  His name was Horuss Zahhak and he was the one who put the arrow into the Signless.”  
  
    Porrim put her hand to her mouth.  “I remember Meulin saying that she knew him.  I suspect that’s why he wasn’t able to do the same to her?”  
  
    “Precisely,” Aranea said.  “I was the one who bore him safe passage to that island to escape the Grand Highblood’s wrath.  For a price, of course.  I never bothered telling you about him because I didn’t think it bore mentioning, but when I needed to escape the Imperial Navy, I made for his island and took up residence there.  Zahhak beat himself up over the whole thing for forty damn sweeps and when I suddenly show up with her in tow, it restored something inside of him.  I’m not sure if you’re a terribly forgiving person or not, my sweet, but seeing those two reconcile was one of the happier moments I had.”   
  
    Maryam didn’t speak, but smiled nonetheless.    
  
    “Meulin and I became fast friends.  She and Horuss ended up as moirails, but she and I were about as close as you could be without a formal declaration.  Oh, Porrim, you should have seen the beautiful paintings she made of Kankri and herself in her caves; she had such a gift for it!  There was even one for us, even though she didn’t know my face at the time...  It was... so...”  Aranea felt her non-existent arms start to shake and she wondered if there really was wetness forming in her eyes.   She put her hands over her face and tried to hide the sobs that came unbidden.  “I... I’m so sorry...”    
  
    Porrim embraced her around the back and let Aranea cry into her shoulder.  She didn’t say a word, but only slipped her left hand up the blueblood’s back and gently stroked her hair.  “It’s all right... “  
  
    “No it’s not!” Aranea wailed.  “I left you and I shouldn’t have!  Why didn’t I take you with me?  Do you know how many nights I agonized over that?  Why didn’t I just kill that fucking finface when he attacked you????????”  
  
    “Because he was your kismesis!  I may not have liked him, but we have these black relationships for a reason.  You didn’t know he would do what he did.  Honestly, I don’t think he came in there planning to do it, either.  It just... escalated.”  
  
    “Doesn’t change what happened, though!  You were taken from me far too soon...”    
  
    Aranea tried to sniffle back something that probably wasn’t there either.  “I didn’t kill him, you know.  I wanted to, but somehow he got away.  I wanted to watch him burn...”  
“I know,” Porrim said.  “He told me.”  
  
    This made Mindfang straighten up suddenly.  “Wait... what????????”  
  
    “I’ve talked to him.  In fact, he’s a little ways over that way, on the shoreline.”  
  
    Aranea’s head snapped over to where Porrim was pointing.   _I wonder..._ A long blue blade appeared in her hand.  “Don’t suppose I can perforate him once for old time’s sake?”  
  
    Porrim touched her wrist and the blade disappeared.  “You won’t need that here, trust me.  You can’t make him any deader.”  
  
    “Can’t I try?”   
  
    “Please, Aranea, what would the point be?  He might even invite you to do so, just so he can feel the pain of it, but it wouldn’t change anything.”  She pulled her matesprit close and spoke softly.  “Dualscar sought me out shortly after I arrived.  At first, I wanted nothing to do with him, you can be sure of that.  He finally begged me to listen and I finally relented.  He apologized up and down, believe it or not.  He said he never meant to kill me; his emotions were running too hot for him to handle and he acted without thinking.  I’m sure you can appreciate that?”  
  
    Mindfang was reluctant to admit it, but she knew exactly what Porrim meant.  “Yeah... you could say that.”  
  
    “He actually wished he could take it back, for both my sake and yours.  He still feels for you very strongly, Aranea, in some fashion.  I don’t expect you to forgive him; I’m still working on that myself, but in The End, what good does holding grudges do?  We’re here.  So is he.”  
  
    “Doesn’t mean I have to have anything to do with him...” she snarled.    
  
    “No, that’s true, but at least may consider listening to what he has to say.  It might surprise you.  Besides, he’s not the only one you need to talk to.”  This time, Porrim pointed out into the fields.  “I met someone I found most... interesting.  I remembered you mentioned your moirail was your first mate, but I had no idea you had such an... intimate relationship!”     
  
    Aranea followed her finger towards a solitary figure aimlessly wandering through the grass.  “Fe... Felida?”  
  
    “Yes, that’s what she said her name was! I couldn’t remember.”  
  
    Mindfang smiled.  “I was trying to figure out how I was going to reconcile you two when the time came, you know.  She wanted me redder than I could give her because I was told by an oracle that I would have a matesprit named the Summoner – turned out to be Rufioh, by the way – but I was quite content to do everything but fill a pail with her.”  She ran her fingers across Porrim’s cheek and let her fingertips gently brush along the jadeblood’s ear; Aranea hoped it would still make her shiver and to her quiet delight, it did.  “But yoooooooou... You were so unexpected.  I never saw you coming and you were wonderful.  Oracles be damned, I couldn’t help but love you.”    
  
    Porrim returned the smile and looked demurely down at her feet.  “I think we should head towards my hive, but if you want to go talk to those two, you can do so...”  
  
    “Are you kidding?  My sweet, darling Porrim, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you!”  
  
    “Don’t forget that you can do it all at the same time now!  Try it!” she encouraged.  
  
    _This is so weird..._ “Um, okay?”  A moment later, two more Mindfangs appeared and they started walking in different directions:  one to the golden grasses, the other to the shore.  “Whoa!  And I can see what they see?  This is FUCKED UP.”  
  
    “You’ll get used it in no time, trust me.  Can you picture what Kankri goes through?  That’s beyond anything I’d ever be willing to try!”    
  
    Aranea continued to watch the other versions of herself walking away.  “Hey, can I change their clothes, too?”  
  
    “Absolutely!”    
  
    “All right...”  A moment later, the one doppelganger heading towards Felida was wearing the long leather jacket that usually graced Mindfang’s body, as well as the tricorne hat with the jaunty feather perched in it.  The one approaching the sea was similarly dressed, minus the hat, but there was a blue sword sticking out of her belt.  
  
    “Aranea... I told you it would be pointless to try and harm him,” Maryam admonished.  
  
    “I make no promises.  It depends on what comes out of his mouth.  I just want him to know that I mean business.  I suspect it’ll have that effect.”  
  
    Porrim just shook her head and started leading Aranea into the city.  “You’re incorrigible.”   
  
    “And yoooooooou...” Mindfang replied as she gave Porrim’s backside as squeeze, “were not the first to say so!”  Maryam’s yelp of surprise erased in a second Aranea’s fear that she wouldn’t feel it.    
  
    “Some things never change.  And who, may I ask, was the first?  She was right, you know.”  
  
    Mindfang gritted the teeth she wasn’t sure were there anymore.  “How about we save that story for another... moment.  We apparently are in no hurry, are we?”  
  
    “Only to get you to my hive.  Ready?”  Without so much as a flash of light, they had moved from the edge of the strange city to a doorstep in front of a simple hive, identical to all of the rest.    
  
    “Okaaaaaaaay, for like the eight hundredth time today, that was really, really weird!  How did you...”  
  
    “It’s another one of those things you’ll learn in time, don’t worry.  Just remember: energy.  It’s all we are.  We can be as solid or nebulous as we wish to be.  The only drawback is that we have to stay here.”  
  
    “And here is where I want to be, love.”  Aranea looked up and down the rows of grey hives.  Trolls were moving about, appearing from sight and fading so quickly she wondered if they were ever there in the first place.  “How do you know which is your hi – no, never mind.  It’s one of those things, isn’t it?”    
  
    Porrim just smiled and nodded.  “Now you’re getting it!”  
  
    “But there are so MANY!” Mindfang remarked, wide-eyed.  “How many millions live here?”  
  
    “‘Live’ isn’t quite the right word, but you could never count them because the number keeps growing, never mind the multiple versions some have moving about.  And yet, there will always be enough room.  Even these hives are just some kind of energy manifestation, I suspect.  And there’s plenty who chose to reside in the fields or in the caves in the hills or under the ocean.  Millions... maybe billions?”  
  
    Aranea frowned at the thought.  “And there’s a few million who will want a piece of me after what happened...”  
  
    Porrim reached forward and took both of Aranea’s hands.  “Kankri told me about what happened.  At least, what he was able to glean from the sudden influx of arrivals.  At first I couldn’t believe it, that you would be responsible for such a thing, but when we started to hear from a few that arrived shortly after that you weren’t actually in control but were under the thrall of the Condesce, it made a lot more sense to me.  He’s passing that message to all who need to know it, have no fear.  But some of the arrivals even said that you were the Condesce’s matesprit!  What kind of crazy story was she trying to pull?”   
  
    _Porrim was the one who taught you the importance of honesty, Aranea.  Even here you need to hold fast to that._  “Errrrrrrr... there’s a bit more truth to that part than I’ve told you.  Maybe we can talk about that later?  I’d really like to enjoy your company without thoughts of her in my pan... should I actually still have one.”  
  
    “It’s a lot easier if you try not to think too hard about such things,” Porrim suggested.  “Do I not feel real enough to you?”  
  
    “You do, but it’s just that... well, I can feel part of me listening to a particular purpleblood spill his fishy guts and another part of me is having a reunion not terribly unlike this one with someone I care very deeply for.  How is this even possible?  Am I cheating you out of all of me somehow?”  
  
    “Not at all.”  Maryam looked into Aranea’s milky eyes and tried to offer as much reassurance as she could.  “You may never even need to recall those parts of you.  They’re seeing as much of what you and I are doing as you sense their activities because they ARE you.  Energy, remember?  A lot of what happens here becomes more easily understood when you approach it from that perspective.  You can spend as much time at Felida’s side as you do mine, or with Rufioh when he arrives.  You can sail the endless oceans by yourself if you wish, and all at the same time as sharing what passes for time here with me.  There’s a part of me chatting away with Kankri right now, or some part of him anyway, but that doesn’t matter:  a part is still part of the whole, so don’t feel guilty about that at all!  I can tell you actually have other thoughts that you feel guilty about as it is...”  
  
    Mindfang tipped her head slightly.  “Most of them have to do with what happened to you...”  
  
    Porrim offered a kind look to help allay as much of that as she could.  “You can’t let your guilt shackle you, Aranea.  All of that took place in another life and now that life is over.  You can be at rest here.”  
  
    “Is there anything for us to do here, though?” she asked.  “Does the excitement of exploration fade when there’s no risk involved?”  
  
    “Does there really need to be risk, though?  Sometimes exploration for exploration’s sake can be its own reward!  There are many places to see and adventures to have here; things to build and people to meet.  For instance, right now part of me is having a conversation with an Empress named Gyliea;  she’s quite fascinating and some parts of her even spend a fair bit of time on land, which is unusual for a fuchsiablood! And...”  
  
    “You are soooooooo cute when you get excited about something, you know that?”  Aranea teased.  “I’m just glad to know that if I have to spend the rest of my lif... er... existence here in this... bubble that there’s something interesting to do, and that I can do it with you.  What more could I ask for?”  
  
    Porrim’s hands left Aranea’s and entwined themselves around her slender waist.  “I don’t know about what it is you’d ask for, but I do have something I want to give you...”  
  
    Mindfang couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she returned the gesture.  “And what would that be, dear heart?”  
  
    “You see, as far as anyone here knows, no one ever leaves.  There are no more farewells.  So we never need to kiss goodbye here... Let me give you your first kiss ‘hello’...”  Porrim closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips to Aranea’s.     
  
    And there they kissed in the pale pink moonlight on the front step of a nondescript hive in a sea of nondescript hives, completely lost in one another for what may have been a minute or a millennium.  When they finally opened their eyes and parted, Aranea was certain the tears on her face were as real as any she’d ever felt; the joy as genuine as any she’d ever known.    
  
    Porrim guided Aranea’s hand to the doorknob, placed both their hands upon it and smiled invitingly.  “Shall we?” she asked.    
  
    “Yessssssss...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back to the credit-where-credit-is-due department. First of all, my lovely wife/matesprit Lynnai for her artwork and encouragement. As my first reader, her reactions let me know if s scene is good, bad or something different. If she laughs in the right places, it's worth keeping. Without her, none of this would have happened (literally). 
> 
> Secondly, my editor and moirail, Michaela, who takes what's good and sculpts it into something greater than it was. Many of her characters have made appearances through this trilogy and helped to shape the history of Alternia. Her assistance is invaluable; she's a hell of a writer and her works are worth investigating if you haven't already. Her commentary lets me know what's right and I look forward to receiving her edits with far more glee than I should. [Mercale on Tumblr](mercale.tumblr.com)
> 
> The person to whom this story is dedicated, Christie, was the first real SummFang shipper I knew of and she gave me all kinds of great feedback and artwork on the first two stories. She's a wonderfully creative person with a deadly sense of humour; swing by and check out her art! She's got quite a style! [Kudufawks on Tumblr](aerococonut.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>Aerococonut%20on%20Tumblr</a>%20%20Her%20sister,%20Em,%20%20has%20also%20added%20a%20piece%20and%20even%20made%20me%20a%20Mindfang%20and%20Dolorosa%20plushie!%20%20They're%20both%20just%20super.%20%20%0A%0AOther%20folks%20who%20have%20encouraged%20me%20and%20created%20art%20for%20the%20series:%20%20the%20first%20of%20all%20was%20Lorilyn%20<a%20href=) who continues to work on all kinds of amazing artwork; follow her on Tumblr as she's much more active there. Like Lorilyn, I met Linsday [aparticularlygoodfinder on Tumblr](aparticularlygoodfinder.tumblr.com) through my work on the "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A" album and she has been a big supporter. She's a multishipper extraordinaire; check out her Tumblr for all kinds of cool stuff. One wonderful artist is Mel [Melspontaneus on Tumblr](melspontaneus.tumblr.com); she's a joy to talk to and works in both digital and traditional media. Trina [missarisugawa on Tumblr](honkmetalno-cakes.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>honkmetalno-cakes%20on%20Tumblr</a>%20has%20been%20continually%20adding%20artwork%20for%20the%20story;%20she%20has%20a%20great%20style%20and%20like%20Lynnai%20is%20also%20a%20traditional%20medium%20HS%20artist.%20%20More%20recently,%20MissArisugawa%20%20<a%20href=) has been adding art for this tale as well; she's an amazing cosplayer! 
> 
> Also, I want to thank each and every one of you who has commented or read these stories! It's your support that keeps me going, so stop in and say Hi whenever you feel! 
> 
> Thank you, Andrew Hussie, for providing this sandbox which I play in. Thank you, one and all, for your time and willingness to take a chance on this story. 
> 
> Soooooooo... stick around. There's more to come... ::::)


End file.
